Samcedes Summer in LA
by mariposafria
Summary: This series of stories will detail the exploits of the Glee club, mainly from Sam/Mercedes POV, but with a smattering of almost everyone else. This story now extends beyond the summer into the shcool year & quite possibly beyond.
1. Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck 2

The Rachel Berry Train Wreck House Party Extravaganza (part deux!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Background: I think the chapter title is pretty self explanatory, so let the debauchery begin…**

Bleep. Mercedes checks her email on her phone, tag line "Don't forget: See You Tonight". _How could this have slipped my mind? Oh yeah, Sam. _Mercedes smiled, and then frowned in apparent pain. _Still this cannot be good._ _No neon pink invite decorated with gold stars and the hosts' heads on fluffy white kitten bodies was ever good._ She shows the invitation to Sam.

He asks, "Despite the look you now have on your face, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I should go. I mean it really isn't a party without at least one appearance by Mercedes Jones, right?" Mercedes flashes Sam one of her more mischievous smiles.

"So true. Ummmm, so we should probably have some kind of plan right?"

"Right."

After a long pause, during which Mercedes pretends to look around for 'the plan', Sam finally asks, "Seriously, what are we gonna' do?"

"Couldn't you tell, I have absolutely no idea. We can't exactly act as if we don't know each other, because we do know each other and we went to prom together, but we can't exactly act like we _know know _each other either."

"Well, and I'm just thinking out loud here, maybe we shouldn't drink." Sam gives her a crazy look that involves lots of eyebrow raising and head nodding. He continues, "Right, stay with me, that way we can, you know, 'keep our wits about us'."

Mercedes huffs and says, "Hell to the no, I gots to get my drink on! Besides, I wasn't the one sucking face with everyone at the last party. That was you, Mr. Hi your lips look cold, please use mine to warm them."

Sam pulls an innocent 'who me' face. "What? I hardly kissed anyone, just Santana …and well we all saw me kiss Brittany …and I think I gave Rachel a very _very_ small smooch after she gave me some emergency directions to the bathroom, and well now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that somehow I kissed Mike too, but only on the cheek … twice." He looks over at Mercedes with a sheepish grin on his face.

"_Mike_, really, twice? Okay, so, as I was saying, I agree that you shouldn't have anything to drink tonight. That way you can avoid kissing the other half of glee club you missed at the last party."

Sam chuckles, leans in real close, and says, "Not gonna' happen, I was in a completely different place then. There's only one person on my 'kiss list' tonight."

Mercedes puts a hand up to halt the impending kiss. "No, I don't think so Sam." Mercedes then uses her hands, which Sam follows with his eyes, to emphasize her next statement. "These lips and all the rest of Mercedes Jones are off limits until _after_ the party. Boy, I'm pretty much putty in your hands now. Every time you're near me, got me thinkin' all sorts of crazy mess." Mercedes felt the blush creep up her face. "Please, you add alcohol to the mix, and I know we will get straight busted. Sam, think about it. School just ended two weeks ago. Are you really ready to tell everyone about us? I know I'm not. It's been so nice these last few weeks since Regionals. Just you and me, getting to know each other better, no drama, and no outside pressure. Besides, don't you think it would be more suspicious if neither of us drinks?"

After thinking about it for a bit, Sam nods his head and says,_ "_Good point. Okay, you win. You drink, and I will drive if we need it. I think last time Finn was DD anyway. I don't see that happening tonight, especially with his girl throwing the party." Mercedes gave him a gorgeous smile that was his alone as she moved in for a kiss. Sam narrowed his eyes at her, saying, "Yeah, you better kiss me good now, because you are not allowed to creep up on me tonight when your rum and coke hits you, where the good Lord split you." Sam laughed.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and said, "That was soo not funny…" But she kissed him good anyway.

**Later on at the party…**

They are greeted at the door by an overly ecstatic Rachel Berry. "As you can see we have thoughtfully prepared everyone's first drink based on your survey response to the evite." A, not quite as cheery Finn, mouths 'I'm so sorry' and offers them a refreshment. Everyone but Sam grabs their drink. An opportunistic Finn downs Sam's drink while Rachel hugs Kurt and Blaine. After they had cleared the door Mercedes whispers to her companions, "Refreshments? Apparently we are trying for a 'classy soirée' as opposed to a total 'hot mess'".

As they make their way to the main floor for the party, Kurt replies, "Yeah, I am pretty sure I already see Brittany in the corner upside down over the beer keg, so I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that although the party only started a mere fifteen minutes ago, we are already way past 'classy'."

"Tru' Dat". Laughing, Mercedes heads over to catch up with Tina and Mike, while Sam goes over to Puck and Laruen. Quinn arrives just a few minutes later and joins Brittany and Santana. When Jesse St. Jerk arrives everyone looks, but no one says a damn thing.

Next thing you know, everyone can hear Rachel's voice over the sound system. "Can I have your attention? Thanks. First of all let me welcome you to our first party as a couple." She pauses to wink at Finn, who looks like he has pudding face (and maybe a little gas). "Let me remind you all of the house rules. Although I heartily support all of the gratuitous drinking, dancing, and of course singing, please keep in mind Rule No. 1-if you break it, you bought it, Rule No. 2-if you puke, spit, ex cetera on it, you better clean it before someone else accidentally touches it, and most importantly Rule No. 3- there will be absolutely positively no sex in the newly redecorated 'champagne room' tonight. Ha, ha, just kidding. No, actually I'm not. Umm, now continuing with the agenda, Finn and I ask that you all join us in a rousing group number to really kick off the night."

Crickets are actually chirping….

Finn grabs the mike and adds, "Then we promise you that we will totally stop annoying you for the rest of the night, right Rachel."

"We're not annoying…are we?"

Someone yells, "Fat chance dough-boy, unless you and the hobbit plan on leaving!"

"Hey shut up and sing the damn song Santana! I am trying to get my mack on over here, and you the other cockblockers are wrecking my game." Trust Puck to truly put things into perspective. Cue the music….

"Girls in their heels and a skinny pair of blue jeans  
>Boys in black pearl buttons looking just like Springsteen<br>Mama says why you wanna play in a silly rock 'n' roll band…"

Mercedes and Kurt look at each other knowingly, and think, _Ah, that explains Finchel's coordinating western themed outfits. God, they are so cute it's sickening._

Although there is a lot of eye rolling, everyone joins in for the next verse….

"Let's get a little rowdy, gonna party all night long;  
>And boys sway with your girls when we play a little slow song…"<p>

Sam looks across the room at Mercedes knowing that she is thinking about prom night too. That tell-tale goofy look spreads across his face.

"…And everybody's screaming out, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>And everybody sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Get on your feet if it feels good, it feels right  
>'Cause we're all stars tonight<br>So sing it out, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, hey…"('Stars Tonight' Lady Antebellum)

And despite it starting off as a forced group-sing, even Santana ends up pumping her fist in the air with every 'yeah, yeah, yeah' by the end of the song. This is Glee Club after all.

After spending a few minutes mingling, Kurt and Blaine walk over to Sam who is sampling the wide variety of Doritos lovingly provided by their hosts. Kurt makes three drinks. He gives one to Blaine, and picks up the other two. "Hi Sam."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Blaine, make friends with Sam. The car ride over here was a little on the awkward side. You two need to find some common ground. I will be right back; I need to talk Mercedes about something." Kurt pushes Blaine towards Sam with his shoulder and then makes a beeline across the room for Mercedes.

As Blaine watches Kurt leave, Sam says, " 'So, Mr. Anderson, we meet again'." He then waits expectantly for a response. Blaine smiles nervously and does an exaggerated shrug. He continues, " 'Mr. Anderson…you disappoint me'. It's from 'The Matrix', you know?"

Blain replies, "No, I'm sorry, I-I don't _know._ What is 'The Matrix'?"

" 'The answer is out there, Blaine, and it's looking for you, and it will find you if you want it to'."

Blaine smiles nervously again, takes a sip from his drink, looks over at Kurt huddled on the couch with Mercedes and thinks, _Good thing he's cute, and my boyfriend, and that I love him, and that this drink he made me is strong, because he __sooo__ owes me for this._ He takes another swig, turns back around to Sam, and says, "So, please continue…."

**Meanwhile, over at the couch….**

Kurt gives Mercedes one of the drinks in his hands and sits down. Then Kurt whispers in her ear, "So when were you going to tell me? I mean, I thought we had our little heart-to-heart, and were back on the way to BFF land?"

A little too quickly, Mercedes responds with, "What are you talking about Kurt?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ms. Jones. Sure, I was a little off my game in the coffee shop because Blaine had just told me he loved me for the first time, but don't think I didn't notice. I was just biding my time, assuming that you would bring it up later. Since that hasn't happened, I am bringing it up now. So spill it!"

Mercedes takes a deep breath. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little, if you know what to look for. I mean you and Sam practically sang the entire song to each other. At one point, I think Sam almost forgot and started to walk closer to you before he realized what he was doing and high-tailed it over to the snack table."

"Alright, you got me, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Mercedes, I think that I have proven to Sam, and therefore to you that I can keep a secret. Besides, I think I understand why you want to keep it a secret in the first place."

"So you're not mad at me for not telling you?"

"Not as long as you tell me everything. Now."

"Okay, it all started…."

By the time she is done giving him the dish, both of them had finished their drinks. "I am sooo happy for you Mercedes. And you also seem so happy for you. Clearly this has been a good thing for you."

"It has. Considering my past relationships, this one is already looking like the best one, hands down."

"Oh my goodness, I am going to sing you a song."

"Kurt, it's a secret remember?"

"Oh, I remember. That's why I am going to say that I am dedicating it to Blaine and all of the other lovers in the room tonight. But you know that it will be for you. I love you Mercedes."

"I love you too Kurt."

Kurt runs up on stage, grabs the mike and says, "This song is for my love Blaine, and for all of you other lovers out there tonight."

Brittany shouts back from her Santartie sandwich, "Yeah Kurt, that's what I'm talkin' about! The lovers…!"

Kurt begins, "Oooh, baby, baby  
>Something's just a little bit different in your eyes tonight<br>Well they look twice as bright…"

With Blaine now occupied by Kurt's serenade, Sam looks over at Mercedes. Mike and Tina have now joined her on the couch. He puts some more Doritos on his plate and mixes her another drink. By the look on her face, he has a sneaking suspicion that Kurt now knows. _Not that that actually worries me, Kurt is her best friend, and I know that he can keep a secret if he puts his mind to it._ Sam heads over to the couch, sits on the other side of Mercedes, and says, "You look like you need a refill."

"…Love, love, love's lookin' good, good, good on you  
>Well can you feel it, oh everybody sees it<br>How your sweet smile has a way of lighting up a room..."

He whispers in her ear, "Interesting song choice, wouldn't you say?"

"Very, but hey, the boy's in love."

As the song continues, "…Oooh, baby, baby  
>Isn't it funny how we don't need money<br>Just a little luck  
>To look like a million bucks…"<p>

Sam thinks, _How true. _

"…I knew right away from the very first kiss  
>That it doesn't get much better than this…..<br>Now I know what everybody means  
>When they say…." ('Love's Lookin' Good on You' Lady Antebellum)<p>

Mercedes looks over at Sam for the first time that night and has to fight not to kiss him. She gets up as the song ends to clap. Turning around she says "I think I need to get some air." She heads for the back door. A short while later Sam gets up to follow her. Unfortunately for him Quinn had been waiting for her chance, and beat him out the back door before he had even taken his first step. Not thinking anything of it, Sam wanders over to the Artie who has finally been released from the clutches of Brittana.

**In the backyard….**

As Mercedes turns around she says, "What took you so long?" Then shock registers on her face. "Quinn, I – I …"

"I know, you weren't expecting me, you were expecting Sam right?"

"No, not at all, ummm…"

"It's okay Mercedes, I know."

"What do you know, and how do you know what you think you know?"

"I know that Sam likes you. I can tell that you like him, and that you two have been spending a lot of time together lately. I know because I know Sam. I know that look he gets on his face when he is looking at you because that was how he used to look at me. I also still babysit sometimes for him, and his brother and sister talk practically non-stop about how much they like you and your amazing pies."

"You do understand that this has nothing to do with you, right? That we are in this for ourselves, and not to hurt you."

"Gasp, shock, a Glee love story that is not somehow revolving around me, alert the media! No, I understand, and honestly I want this for you. I know firsthand that Sam is a romantic at heart, and I want you to have that. I treated you pretty badly this year, after everything you did for me last year. And plus, I treated Sam just as badly by cheating on him with Finn. I had him, I hurt him, and let him go."

"More like you ran him off. Exactly what are you trying to say? Cause you better not have stepped out here to tell me, 'psyche, just kidding, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I tell you that I going to get Sam back'. Choose your next words very carefully, because girl before that happens you're gonna' feel the backside of my hand across your face. Do I need to take off my earrings?"

"Whoa Mercedes, simmer down. I'm telling the truth, no games. I didn't come out here to fight. I really just wanted to say I'm sorry. Look, I promise you that I will do nothing but support you in this like you supported me before I had the baby. I get why you two are keeping it a secret, and I will keep your secret too. You know I can do that. That's all I got. No hidden agenda, no scary bitch master plan. Honestly. Think it over. "

Quinn goes back into the house and practically runs into Sam. "She's over there on the bench under the oak tree."

"Uhh, thanks?" Quinn walks over to the snack table to make herself anther drink, while Sam goes out to find Mercedes.

…

"Hey you. Is everything alright?" Mercedes turns and gives him a weak smile.

"I think so. Quinn knows. She figured it out all on her own, like Kurt did. You okay with that?"

"I suppose of all the people who could know, they are the two who won't tell anyone, so yeah, I'm okay with that. Are you okay, and are things okay between you and Quinn?"

"Yes and no, to both questions."

"Yes and no? Care to elaborate?...No, okay well, 'I have never understood the female capacity to avoid a direct answer to any question.'"

"And that was…."

"Spock, you know, from Star Trek."

"Of course it was." A small hint of a smile started to show.

Sam continues, "Sooo, since you're bummed out, I guess you're not in the mood for a little smoochy smooch?"

"Oh, with you, I am always in the mood for a little smoochy smooch. But we have to make it quick. I have been out here way too long already."

"Your wish is my command." **Smoochy smooch**

**Meanwhile, back in the champagne room…**

Everywhere she looks she sees love. Love between friends, love between lovers, love between people who started out as friends and then became lovers, and finally lost and unrequited love. She felt a little out of place. She couldn't bring herself to hang out with Puckerman and Zizes. Brittany and Santana were showing Artie some 'tricks' in the corner. She had _never _hung out with Tina and Mike or Kurt and Blaine, and Rachel and Finn were, well it really doesn't matter, since she wasn't quite ready to hang out with them yet anyway. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Sam and Mercedes sneak back in and rejoin the party. Quinn thinks, _How did I get here? She feels like no one is looking at her and yet somehow like everyone is staring at her._

In true Glee style, Finn starts singing,

"….Well this heart of mine  
>Has been hardened like a stone<br>It might take some time  
>To get back what is gone<br>But I'm movin' on  
>And you don't haunt my dreams<br>Like you did before  
>oh and I will curse your name…"<p>

Sam picks up the next verse…

"Well I heard the news  
>That you were back in town<br>Just passin' through  
>To claim your lost and found<p>

But I'm over you  
>And there ain't nothin' that<br>You could say or do  
>To take what you did back<br>Well you got nerve to waltz right in  
>And think what's mine is yours again.."<p>

Puck takes the third…

"Well I've been doin' fine without you  
>Forgettin' all the love we once knew<br>And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door  
>But now you say you've changed your thinkin'<br>But I ain't got a heart for breakin'  
>So go and pick your bags up off my floor<br>Cuz love don't live here anymore…"

All together now….

"…But honey I'm no fool  
>And I've been down this road<br>Too many times with you  
>I think it's best you go<br>Well I got one thing left to say  
>Is you can lay in the bed you've made…." ('Love don't live here anymore' Lady Antebellum)<p>

She feels hands on her shoulders that shake away her daydream and pull her back into reality. "Hey Quinn, do you wanna' play pong with us, we really need a fourth player?"

"Hey, get in line blondie, I was just about to ask her if she wanted to dance."

She turns to look at Brittany and at Jesse. She smiles, grabbing both of their hands, and says, "Dance first, pong later."


	2. Broadway Dreams and Broken Hearts

CH 2 Broadway Dreams and Broken Hearts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Introduction: Parts 1-3 of this chapter flash back to the end of the S2 finale "New York", ****before the party ****(i.e. Rachel's party in Ch. 1). Let's just say that Kurt and Blaine, and Mercedes and Sam were not the only couples trying to get some alone time in before school started that day. Also note that Parts 4-6 rejoin the story again, about a week or so ****after the party****. **

**Part 1—Sam and Mercedes in the Lima Bean.**

"Do you think they know?"

"I don't think anybody knows."

Hand in hand, they place their order, and while they are waiting, Sam asks, "Just for future reference, who is Pippa Middleton?"

Mercedes giggles. "Her sister just married Prince William."

"That's cool, I guess." And Sam just stands there nodding his head. "Yup, I got nothin'." Mercedes continues to giggle.

After they pick-up their order they go out to the parking lot and sit in the back seat of Mercedes' car. When they get in the car Sam seems a little lost in his thoughts. Mercedes can tell that he has something to say, so she asks, "Penny for your thoughts?" Sam turns to look at her. "What's on your mind? Are you worried about us almost getting caught?"

"No, that's not it. I am just trying to think of way to ask you for a favor without coming off as… needy."

"Sam, one, you're not needy, in fact you're one of the most self reliant people I have ever met. Two, I'm your friend first and foremost, so if you need anything it is well within your right to ask, and three, I am also your girlfriend, and that is practically worth an automatic yes."

"Well, I hate to do this, especially on such short notice, but we could really use a babysitter. Quinn is our default sitter, but last night I got a text from her saying that she has to go and visit her dad right after school ends, so she can't babysit Stevie and Stacy for at least the next two weeks. Something about the downside of divorce. Anyway, girlfriend or not, you can say no if you want to. Trust me I know they are like the children of the corn."

"Of course I can help you watch Stevie and Stacy. I like Stevie and Stacy, who by the way, are super cute and not demon influenced at all. I'm actually surprised that you haven't asked me sooner," **insert exaggerated eye roll here** "of course I am not your 'default sitter'."

"Hmmm, me-thinks I detect a little jealously perhaps?"

"No. Well maybe, just a little. I mean, when she helps you watch Stevie and Stacy, it's time with you and them. _I _like spending time with you and them too."

"Since I turned her down at Gene's funeral she only agrees to babysit when I have to go out to work too, so it's just her and them. I think she's still mad at me."

"Maybe, but I can't help but wonder how long she will take 'no' for an answer."

"She doesn't really have a choice in the matter. I'm with you and I will see this to the end, whatever that may be."

"I believe you, or at least I really want to believe you. Honestly, I'm still getting used to, you know, practically everything."

"Look, as long as you stay your awesome gorgeous diva-self, _and _you don't cheat on me and break my heart like Quinn and Santana, then you're pretty much stuck with me."

"Are your parents okay with me watching Stevie and Stacy even though they haven't had a chance to meet me yet?"

"Yeah, of course they are. Stevie and Stacy love to talk, so your glowing reputation precedes you. They're happy that I have such awesome friends."

Mercedes arched one eyebrow at him and repeated, "Awesome _friends_."

Sam could feel the smile pulling at the sides of his mouth as he continued slowly, "Yeah, awesome friends as in Quinn and Kurt. But—not—you."

"What do you mean, 'not me'? I thought you said they liked me?"

Despite the look on her face, Sam couldn't quite hide his grin as he continued, "Well, technically you're my kick-ass girlfriend."

"Good answer Evans and you totally set me up, but I don't think Stevie and Stacy call me your 'kick-ass girlfriend'."

"No, they leave off the kick-ass part. Apparently they have been telling my parents for weeks that you were my new girlfriend, even when you were just my new 'friend'. They never said anything to me about it, but when I mentioned that you may be able to babysit, my mom asked me point blank if I was a 'player' ,you know, dating a bunch of girls at the same time, meaning you and Quinn and maybe even Rachel. I think prom sorta' confused them."

Mercedes had to laugh at that. "You, a player? Only if the game is Halo. Oh my God, I would have died. What did you say?"

"I told her the truth. That Quinn and I had been over for a while and that although Stevie and Stacy were correct in calling you my new girlfriend; that only happened a week ago in New York." Sam looks down with sad puppy eyes and says, "I'm sorry. I know this was supposed to be a secret, but I totally failed out of double-O secret agent school. I hope you don't mind. "

"Mind, why would I mind? I mean, I know we aren't going to tell everyone at school, but family is different. Besides, neither of us has been all that stealthy, especially if two 8 year olds figured it out. You know, I didn't really want to have to tell my parents either seeing as I am their only daughter _and _the baby in the family. I wanted to ease them into the idea, to keep my daddy from getting some fool idea in his head like an all-girl boarding school for my senior year. Unfortunately, one of us was a little too obvious, ringin' my doorbell at all hours of the night, just to see me one last time before he went home after work. And that was also when we were 'just friends'." She tried to fix him with a glare, but couldn't keep a straight face. "Yeah, let's just say that I had some very uncomfortable conversations with them 'round about that time. I tried so hard to be mad at you, but every time you would show up I just got all—all fluttery inside. Seriously, you are _killing_ the divatude."

Sam gave her his lopsided smile and held his hands up in his defense. "I think the divatude is intact. I just had to straighten things out before one of them said something to Quinn or let something unsavory slip in front of Stacy or Stevie. Of course now that they understand, they can't wait to meet you."

"Can I take a rain check on that episode of 'look whose coming to dinner' until sometime this summer? Not that I think that meeting your parents isn't a great idea, but isn't that generally something that's actually supposed to come later, you know after things get more 'serious'?"

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, I kinda' felt the same way when I met your parents, but I was a man on a mission. Resistance—was –futile." He laughed at his own joke and continued, "And it actually helped that we were 'just friends' when I did meet your parents for the first time. Don't worry though, you, unlike me, have nothing to be ashamed of when it's your turn to meet mine."

"Sam you have nothing to be ashamed of. Every family has things they struggle with, some can be hidden behind four walls, and some can't. My parents never for one second thought any less of you because of what's going on with your family."

What she said triggered something had been nagging at Sam since they had started spending more time together. "If that's true then why does your mom send me home with a ton of food every time I visit?"

"Honestly I don't think that has anything to do with you. She misses my brother, and most of the time she still cooks as if he were still at home. So now, rather than us having leftovers, you get them. Satisfied?"

Sam thought about it. Mercedes had always been honest, so he found it hard not to believe her. "I'm sorry. I just don't want people treating me any different because I'm poor. It's one of the few things that's almost always on my mind. You know, other than you."

Mercedes slides across the seat towards him. "I get it, but it's not like that between us, alright? Sure your family is going through a rough time right now, and because you are such a great guy, lots of slightly crazy, but very musically talented people care about you and want to help. But don't mistake the kindness of your friends for pity." She then takes her hand and uses it to turn his face towards her so she could look him in the eyes. "You're my man, and that's all I will ever ask you to be. So that means you have to sing, do impressions, crack über-corny jokes, and do the robot. The rest isn't what makes you, you."

Sam thinks about her list and frowns. "What about cute? Doesn't my cuteness add to my 'me-ness'."

"Trust me; I thank the good Lord every day that you are so darn cute." This makes him smile and chases the clouds out of his eyes. "But seriously, you don't have to be anything other than who you already are, ever. You know, hairy warts and all."

He was reminded of how earlier that year he had pleaded his case to Quinn. He had to wait for weeks before she would even acknowledge that they were seeing each other, only becoming arm candy after his social status rose. He had to do so much just to keep her, and with Mercedes he just had to be. This was just one less thing he had to worry about in his rather messed up life. The way she said 'you're my man' warmed him even better than the coffee. "Like I said, 'kick-ass'."

"Don't I know it." She looks away, shaking her head and smiles.

He turns her face back toward him and says, "Hey, don't waste any of those gorgeous smiles on the window." And then he leans in to kiss her, thinking _Note to self: __**Kiss Mercedes Jones every chance you get.**__ She still looks kinda' surprised every time you pucker up your trouty mouth._

**Part 2—Inside the teacher's lounge, Will is talking about the trip to Nationals with Emma **

"Oh Will. I truly am sorry to hear about the loss at nationals. It was an honor just to have made it that far and despite the loss it still shows the hard work you and the kids put into Glee club this year. Really Will, we are all so proud of you."

"Thanks Emma. I know, and I am very proud of the kids, but I really thought that this was going to be our year. And I really wanted to make Goolsby eat that damn shirt. I guess it wasn't all bad. I got to visit April's theatre and sing on a gen-u-ine Broadway stage. But I really wanted the win, for the kids. "

"Will, you should be proud of yourself too. You had a lot to deal with just to get the kids to New York in one piece. Don't forget, Sue tried to sabotage you every chance she got. You were under a lot of stress too, and you dealt with it admirably.

"Thanks Emma, you don't have to say that. I actually feel partially responsible for us losing."

"Why is that? I thought the 'Superman' kiss you told me about was what caused the loss. I mean you didn't tell those kids to do that, on stage, in front of all of those people. Their raging juvenile hormones did that. In my opinion, it was more like the kiss of death. They worked so hard to get there and then threw it all away. No Will, you did the best job you could have done under the circumstances."

"No, I can't blame it all on Rachel and Finn. I should have had the kids prepare more, had their songs written before they even got to New York. I also spent a lot of time out in the city instead of working with them. Add to that the fact that Goolsby told them about my leaving to do Broadway, and I think that it threw them a little off their game."

"So, you are still planning on doing April's show?"

"No, I told the kids that I wanted to stay with them and finish what we started. Of course, that was before we lost. Now we have to start all over again next year."

"Will, I know that you love those kids dearly and that teaching is a dream of yours, but Broadway is also your dream. You shouldn't have to give up on your big dream to help them achieve theirs. Especially when they will all be gone in a year. That would make you the one throwing away all of your hard work."

"You say they will be gone in a year, but by then I will have taken another group under my wings."

"Will, there will always be another group of dreamers. This chance to do April's show is something that may only ever happen once."

"Emma, you don't understand. Maybe it shows how pathetic I have been since my marriage fell apart, but those kids were sometimes my only reason to get out of bed in the morning. You were with Ken, and then with Carl, and honestly they were all I had. Despite the fact that I used them to help me get closer to you, in a lot of ways I needed then just as much as they needed me. I can't just desert them. I owe them enough to stick around for at least one more year."

"Look, I watched you and April rehearsing in the auditorium a few times. Now, I am not well versed in the world of Broadway, and although I thought you were impressive, over all I don't think her show is going to garner a whole lot of, well, you know, critical acclaim. With that said, there is no real reason why you can't still do the show just for the summer and be back here in the fall when school starts."

"Emma, you know there is a reason."

"Will, you don't do Glee Club during summer break. Are you scared, and using the club again as an excuse not to do this?"

"I am scared, but not about performing on Broadway."

"Okay. Let's explore your fear. Are you comfortable telling me what you are scared of?"

"Losing you. Ever since you started going to therapy I keep wondering in the back of my head if you and Carl will reconcile. Two and a half months is a long time to be gone. Anything could happen, and I don't want to take that chance."

"Oh Will, you have nothing to be worried about. I am not going anywhere. I will be right here waiting for you when you get back. I promise."

"No Emma, you won't be."

"Will, I just said that I will—"

"You won't because I'm not going back to New York without you."

"Oh Will. I—I suppose I could find another therapist in New York, just for the summer. Are you sure? I mean, it may still take me some time before I am ready to, you know..."

"Emma, _that_ is not why I want you to come with me. I just think that it would be too hard to maintain a long distance relationship while I am in New York. I know that is it a big decision to make, just say that you will at least consider it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, it means a lot. Not to rush you, but could you possibly decide sometime today? I may still have some time to smooth over my abrupt departure and potential return to the show with April."

"No, Will, I mean yes I will go with you to New York." Will smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. "Come on, I have something that I want to show you before class starts."

**Part 3—Rachel gets a ride to school. **

"Hey Rachel"

"Yes dad?"

"Your ride is here. We gotta' go hon, have good day at school."

"Bye dads! Love you."

Rachel descends the stairs thinking, _Ride, what ride? Maybe it's Finn. Maybe he wants to talk. He has been in hiding since New York. _She grabs her bag and smiles as she opens the door.

"Well I am happy to see you too, Rachel."

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling, you won't answer. I tried texting and you won't respond. So now I am here, and I am not leaving until we talk."

"Look Jesse, you saw the kiss at Nationals between me and Finn. You know the one you called 'common and vulgar'. It very likely cost us a shot at the title, but at the very least it showed me Finn's heart. Now that I know for sure how he feels about me, you and I simply cannot be together. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Goodbye Jesse. Oh, and by the way I like your little scarf. " Rachel takes two steps back into her house and moves to close the door.

"Hold on Rachel. I am serious about not leaving. Please just here me out?"

Curiosity getting better of her, she answers, "Fine, you get five minutes, starting now."

"Thank you. Look, I apologize for saying what I said at Nationals. I was a little…a lot… jealous at the time." He lets out a big sigh and runs his hands through his hair. "Okay, what if maybe, for now, I can somehow accept our current situation. I still want the opportunity to show you that I care just as much about you as Finn does, if not more. Please don't shut me away from your light." _Come on, you know you want to…_Rachel takes one step forward. Smiling, Jesse continues, "You know, I could have moved to New York after I flunked out of college. You are the only reason that I came back to Ohio. So maybe Finn gave up his chance at a national title, I deferred my Broadway dream for a chance to be with you." _That's it, come a little closer…_Rachel takes another step forward. "Look, at least agree that we can remain friends, so I can have an excuse to sometimes warm my heart at the edge of your being." _Was that enough?..._Smiling, Rachel steps out of the house, closing the door behind her, and begins to walk past Jesse down the sidewalk. He turns his head to watch her walk away thinking, _I accept this situation, but only for a little while._

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me that ride to school?"

Inside she thinks, _I can do this._ _I can be friends with Jesse and Finn at the same time. I mean there is still a lot that he could teach the Glee club about show choir competition._ Having made up her mind, she adds him to the invite list for the party she is throwing in two weeks when her dads will be on another cruise.

**Part 4—Dave Karofsky visits Lima Heights Adjacent**

As he drives to the address printed on the flyer, Dave looks out of his window and thinks, _So this is Lima Heights Adjacent. _He parks his car and enters the building. Already he can hear music playing. Popping his head into the first open door, he can see a blond girl dancing. _She is good._

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

He turned around and was looking into the eyes of an attractive guy in a little black scarf. He felt as if he knew him, but couldn't quite place him. "Uh, yeah I guess. I am here about your flyer for two free dance lessons. Do you also offer vocal lessons? Can I try one of each?"

Scarf dude extended his hand and said, "Jesse St. James at your service. Yes and yes. Follow me."

Before Dave could open his mouth, Brittany says, "Dave, what are you doing here?"

"Brittany? What are you doing here?"

"I am the dance instructor. Jesse pays me in catnip and lemon drops. Are you here for a lesson?"

Dave gives Jesse a weird look. "No, I think I got lost. I was just asking for directions."

"Oh, are you travelling above ground or below?"

"What? Above, Lima doesn't have a subway system."

Jesse interjects, "Dave, you inquired about dance and vocal lessons. You are not lost, just a liar."

"Karofsky, what the hell are you doing here?"

Dave turns to see Santana approaching. _Oh my GOD…Is this like the Glee Club summer hangout or something? I bet Scarf Boy is like Mr. Schue's little brother? _"Nothing, I was just leaving."

"Okay, but Britt's dance, like me, is _muy caliente_. You should at least stay and see what you're missing. I promise that I will be on my very best behavior." Other people walk between them and start to file in for the class. Santana keeps staring at Dave motioning for him to follow. "Just come in. Britt and I are the only ones that know you here. You can 'be yourself'."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't." More people walk between them into the room, and one of them stops and smiles at Dave.

"Hi, I'm Mike. Are you taking this class?"

Dave is totally unprepared for this and takes a step back. Before he can turn and leave, Santana answers for him, "Why yes, yes he is." And then she pushes both Mike and Dave into the room.

…later after class ends, Santana approaches Dave.

"See, aren't you glad you stayed?"

"You better not tell anyone about this Santana."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I know I used it against you before, but I really do mean it this time."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say that I have been working on some of my anger issues."

"Really, how's that working out for you?"

"Well, don't get too excited because the bitch is still here, but she doesn't have to be claws out all of the time."

"Wow, a kinder gentler Santana. What is this world coming to? Maybe I need the name of your therapist."

"Sorry, she only has one client, me."

"Why can't we share, I'm pretty sure I know why you have so many anger issues and I know a thing or two about misplaced anger, ere go, if she is helping you she can help me. I mean you're way more messed up than I am."

Reaching for her hair she said, "Watch it; I can still cut you if I need to." She turned to look at Brittany saying, "Besides, I don't want to share her with anyone."

"Brittany? I'm sorry but she's your therapist? You do realize that she's the same girl who is working here for catnip?"

"Brittany isn't my therapist."

"Soooo, she's your girlfriend?"

"No, my best friend."

"Why not both? I remember you two last year. Clearly you're into each other."

"Are you and Mike gonna' go to Breadstix for dinner since clearly you two are into each other?"

"No."

"Alrighty then, good to see you understand my predicament. We're in the same f-ing boat."

"I don't think so Santana, think about it."

"Think about what?"

He turns to leave saying, "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Catch you later, and just for the record, I like this less angry but still kinda' bitchy Santana."

"Don't change the subject, what hell are you talking about? Dave, get back here…Damn it." _WTF? _

"Hey Santana, you wanna' go to The Stix for dinner?"

"Sure Britt, let me get my bag."

**Part 5— It's a Double Date :}**

"Hi ladies, table for two or would you prefer a booth?"

Both girls answer "Booth."

While they nosh on their free breadsticks, Brittany sees Puck and Lauren enter the restaurant. She waves them over.

Puck asks, "So what are you two doing here?"

Brittany replies, "Nothing much, just dinner. You?"

"This is my goodbye dinner for Lauren. She is leaving for wrestling camp in a few days, so I gave myself the day off to show my woman a good time."

"Do you want to join us; it could be like a double date, right Santana?"

"Sure, whatever, sit…"

Puck looks at Lauren and says, "If you're cool with it then I'm cool with it, it's your night."

"Works for me." No rearranging needs to be done since Brittany and Santana were already seated together on one side of the booth before Lauren and Puck even arrived.

Brittany asks, "So do you guys have any after dinner plans?"

"We were actually going to go bowling with Artie and Mercedes later. You wanna' come?"

Brittany looks over at Santana who just says, "Sure, whatever…"

Laruen gives Santana a weird look and asks, "Did we interrupt, like, were you guys fighting about something?"

"No, we got here like ten minutes ago. I'm not sure what's wrong with Santana. She's been like that since my dance class."

"Well Santana what's your problem? Did a giant bug crawl up your ass or something?"

"No, did a baby whale fall out of yours?"

Puck responds before Laruen can reach out to smack Santana, "Watch it Lopez, you said it was okay for us to crash your little date. Don't get all pouty about it now. Besides, if you two want to make-out while we wait for our food, go right ahead. I like watching…" This time Lauren reaches out to hit him. "Hey watch the 'guns' baby. You know I'm just jokin' right." Laruen gives him a smirk, and looks back across the table at Brittany and Santana.

"Actually Puckerman presents a great way to kill time and save all of the _good_ conversation for when the food arrives." And with that Laruen and Puck proceed to make-out until their food arrives, never once looking back over at Brittany or Santana.

"Are we gonna' kiss too?"

"No."

"Why not..."

"Can we just drop it Britt?" To take the sting out of her words she adds, "I'm just trying to figure something out and I can't think straight when you touch me… or look at me."

"Can you think straight if you touch me, and I promise not to look?"

Smiling, Santana replies, "That could work…."

**Later in the bowling alley….**

It's one of those places that after 10:00 pm turns out the lights and everything is glowing and lit primarily with black lights. They turn the music up and half of the people end up dancing rather than bowling. Mercedes and Artie were already at the bowling alley when they arrived. Interestingly, Sam is also there.

"Dude, I thought you said you couldn't make it?" Puck says as he gives Sam a 'guy hug' and fist bump.

"I can't actually, I just stopped by to say bye to your girl and just hang out for a few before I have to get to work"

To Santana and Brittany, Artie says, "Sup, long time, no see."

"Yeah, I've been working with Jesse since Rachel's party."

"How's it like working with Jesse St. Dropout?"

"Surprisingly not too bad, I think Rachel just brings out the douche in him."

Santana quips, "You know, she tends to do that to guys…"

Brittany continues, "She's helping Kurt with his musical, so she hasn't even come by once." Santana drifts to the edge of the group and watches, still clearly mulling over something.

As they talk Brittany unconsciously starts to dance to the music. She grabs Santana and they spin off leaving Artie, sitting by Sam and Mercedes on a little bench.

Sam is watching Brittany and Santana, and realizes something. Looking from Mercedes on one side of him, to Artie on the other, Sam smacks his forehead and says, "This explains a lot. How did I miss that?"

Mercedes turns to look at him and then over at Artie, "Miss what?"

Sam motions with his arm towards the dancing couple, "Them… you know, _Brittana_?"

Artie responds, "I don't know, you were the new guy, and you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin', what I meant to say is you had other things on your mind like football and Quinn and, you know chapstick."

"Yeah, but I remember saying to you 'I wish you and I were that close' and you didn't tell me, not even then. _ God_, no wonder everyone thought I was gay."

Mercedes laughed so hard that she would have fallen off of the bench if Sam hadn't reached out to grab her. After he righted her, he left his arm across her shoulders, just in case she fell off again. The song ended and no one noticed when Santana walked to stand behind them on the bench.

Laughing, Artie says, "Dude, we don't think you're gay…anymore."

"Thanks a lot…Really." Turning to Mercedes, he asks, "How long did you know?"

Mercedes innocently replies, "That you weren't gay?"

"No, you _know_ that I'm not gay." Hearing the intonation in Sam's voice, Artie looks at them both and raises his eyebrows, clearly asking a question with his eyes. They both ignore him, or are so into each other that they don't seem to notice; whichever works.

"Ohhhh, you mean about Brittany and Santana? A while. I don't know if she would ever admit it, but Santana isn't nearly as evil when Brittany is involved. You know, I only want to smack her about half as often." Santana opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard Sam's next question.

"So how are you takin' it Artie, you know, losing Brittany and all?"

"We've talked about it. She still has feelings for me, but I definitely hurt her, so she wants a chance to see where this goes with Santana, who, like me, doesn't really want to share Brittany in some three-way relationship. Considering how hard it is to keep one with just two people, I can't really blame her. Honestly I'm still surprised that Brittany and I lasted as long as we did. So, I guess I'm good. We're still friends and we still hang out, and if she's happy then I'm happy."

"Artie, you're up."

"BRB."

Sam hollers out to the group, "Guys, I gotta' go duty calls."

Puck and Lauren come over. "Bye, Sam, try to have at least a little fun this summer. Thanks for coming, and I will call you next week about the pool job."

"Sure thing Puck, thanks man. See you Lauren." They return to the game.

"Hey Mercedes, I have your _pie plate_ out in the car, you wanna' come grab it before I go?"

"Sure." As they leave, she grabs his hand, leans in and whispers, "Silly boy, you do realize that I gave you a ride here, right?"

"Yeah, but no one else knows that; and besides it was the cheesiest, I mean, easiest way to get you alone." He gives her a little kiss and holds the door for her. Again, no one notices Santana watching them slip out the door.

_Huh, what was that all about? There's definitely something going on there. Not important right now. I think I know what Karofsky meant. Everyone, or at least everyone I sorta' don't want to admit that I care about at school, seems to already know about me and Britt, and clearly they don't give a rat's ass. All this time I was worried about what people would say or think about me if they knew, and tons of people already know. Of course they're like family, so they aren't going to talk about me, well at least not with outsiders. It's everyone else I gotta' worry about. Or do I? Brittany did say, 'Honey, if anyone were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words.' Huh, go figure, how did I forget that I am the original bad-ass? No mo-hawk needed. Britt was right all along. Haters gonna' hate, but I think I know a way to have my cake and eat it too._

She walks back over to the rest of the group and gives Brittany a kiss. To Brittany, she whispers, "We need to talk." To everyone else she announces, "Watch out bitches, I'm baaack."

**Part 6—'I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready' **

**Later at Santana's house….**

With music softly playing in the background,

_(Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction  
>I barely recognize my own reflection, no<br>Scared of love but scared of life alone…)_

"You said we need to talk, talk about what?"

"We need to talk about what's going on with me, and with you and me."

"What _is_ going on with you, and me and you?"

_(Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
>Building walls around my heart to save me, oh<em>  
><em>But it's time for me to let it go… )<em>

"As far as 'I' go, I think I understand now that being in love is better than being afraid. I understand now that being in love is better than being angry. I understand that although on my own I am not as strong as you since before the love I was okay with my guard way up, but with you- Brittany, with you I am ready to do the things that I was afraid of doing. I understand now that to love you the way you deserve to be loved, I can't hide any more. I had gotten so far off course, but you always knew that eventually I would find my way back. You are amazing, you are awesome, you are smart, you are funny, and you are my first one and only true love. I don't have to change who I am to love you, and I don't have to hide something that has always been there. You never did. I was so wrapped up in myself that I missed how you managed to do it. And for that I'm sorry. We could have had an awesome prom together, and I kinda' fucked it up, and I got to watch you have an awesome prom with everyone else's boyfriends and girlfriends." She smiled sadly and continued, "Well, I'm done with that. It's not me. I through hiding because I don't need to be scared of anyone, they should be scared of you and me, but mostly me."

_(Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready to love again)_

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, as in 'you and me'?"

"If you mean that the next time someone asks me if you are my girlfriend, I will look them in the eye, answer yes, and dare them to say 'boo' about it, then yeah' that's what I'm saying."

_(Just when we think that love will never find you  
>You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh<br>It's just something that you can't control_

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready to love again) (Ready to love again- Lady Antebellum)_

"Squee!"


	3. The Lady In My Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing. Not the show, the characters, nada.

CH 3: The Lady in My Life

**Introduction: Little peeks into some of the glee pairings during the summer. There are a few naughty words...because, you know, Santana is potty mouth.**

_Well, there's something 'bout a woman with my t-shirt on  
>Hair in her eyes and no makeup on<br>Standin' there smilin' with my coffee cup  
>Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that's easy to love<em>

Will awoke with a start and realized that it was well past noon. _Crap! Late for rehearsals._ He began to scramble into his clothes. As he tried to pull on his pants, tripping over one leg, he hears a little giggle. He looks up and sees Emma standing in the doorway with a tray of what appeared to be brunch.

"Good morning sleepy head, or should I say good afternoon? I was beginning to wonder if you were really going to waste your first day off in bed."

"First day off?...Oh, yeah, now I remember." Smiling, Will walks towards Emma, taking the tray from her hands and placing in on a side table. Pulling her farther into the room he says, "Well now, I don't really think spending at least _part_ of the in bed is all that bad, do you?"

"Oh Will…"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that's a clear blue sky<br>Ain't found nothin' better that'll get you high  
>You're all the colors of the sun at the end of the day<br>Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman makes you feel that way_

Knock, knock—The door opens, "Hey Mercedes, thanks again for coming."

"No problem, I understand that even a few hours of OT at Pizza Express are rare, so get 'em."

Sam tries to push a few crumpled bills into her hand, "For lunch..."

Mercedes dismisses the gesture with a shake of her head. "Not necessary. I brought over some leftovers, and there's plenty to share."

Sam gives her a special smile, a quick peck, and is gone before Mercedes realizes it. She is suddenly very aware that two sets of very blue eyes are boring into her.

"Hi Mercedes, did you bring pie?"

"No, Stevie, not this time. But I did bring a special treat to share later."

"What are we gonna' do?"

"I have a few things up my sleeve, but you guys can pick something you want to do first. Stacy, you can go first, but we all have to agree. What do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie—."

"Nah, we always watch movies. Stacy, pick something else."

"We could play Barbies-."

"I'm not playin' Barbies."

Mercedes chuckled, "Well Stevie, you certainly are a hard one to please..."

"We could make up a game to play, you know I could play a princess, and Stevie could be a knight, which is _very_ manly. Mercedes, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan. Stevie, any objections?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, let's go hit the recycling bin out back for some cardboard boxes. Then we can swing by my car for my craft box. I brought markers, paint, and some other stuff that we can use. I also have the perfect princess dress for Stacy."

"Where did you get a real princess dress and how did you know I would need one?"

With a wink, Mercedes responds "Girl, I was a 'diva princess-in-training'. I saved all my princess gowns from when I was your age. I just knew one day they would come in handy."

"Did you bring anything that can help me be a… _good knight_?" Stacy groaned, as Stevie laughed at his little joke. Mercedes thought, _Oh lord, it runs in the family!_

"Maybe… we'll see."

They spent the next hour or so drawing and decorating the plain cardboard boxes. She helped Stacy into her princess dress, and helped Stevie fashion a sword and shield from the left over cardboard. They used foil to make them look like metal. When they were finished Mercedes put up their 'castle' on the bed and everyone took their places. First she played the evil, but stunningly beautiful, witch. At one point she also played Stevie's horse and then a fire breathing dragon. After about an hour of 'Adventures in Camelot' Mercedes decided it was time for lunch. She shared barbeque chicken, grilled veggie skewers, and cornbread muffins left over from dinner the night before.

"Mmmm…hrmp..'Cedes, I love you."

"Stevie, don't talk with your mouth full."

"But it was important…"

"Stevie, you just _like_ Mercedes. You _love_ the chicken. 'Sides, we all know that Sammy loves 'Cedes."

Stevie just nods his head in agreement, and returns his focus back to his food. Quietly, not sure if she can trust the stability of her voice, Mercedes whispers to Stacy, "How do we all know that 'Sammy loves 'Cedes'?"

In true 'girlfriend' fashion, Stacy whispers back, "Oel ngati kameie."

"Huh, I know, 'I See you', but I don't get it."

"Silly 'Cedes, it only means 'I See you' at first, when you are just friends or talking to other friends. You know like when you say hello? Well, after your boyfriend and girlfriend it means 'I loooove you', 'specially the way Sammy says it to you on the phone at night."

"Umm, Th—thanks for the intel Stacy, you're really smart. Uhhhh, can we keep this little conversation just between us girls?"

"Sure can, I am super good at keeping secrets. I'll even pinky swear that I won't tell." Mercedes locked pinkies with the younger girl, still not sure what to think. That little voice in her head knew just what to say.

_Could she be right? Could Sam actually love me, love me? _I doubt it._ No one falls that hard or that fast so soon, do they? _You barely spend any time alone together. He works all the time. _I know he freaked out Quinn with the whole down on bended knee-promise ring thing. _Don't worry, that is not going to happen with you and Sam. Sure, you're his girlfriend now, but wait until school starts again. _I'm way too young for forever anyway. I guess I will enjoy what I have while it lasts. _Exactly. _Hold on, I got my Cinderella moment at Prom __and__ he got down on one knee in New York and gave me everything he could. Plus, he is working hard to take care of his family. Shut up stupid voice, what's not to love?_

Inner dialogue now silenced, Mercedes says aloud, "Alright Stevie, your turn. What would you like to do next?"

"Can we go to the park and play?"

"Sure, let me check with Sam."

Mercedes sent Sam a text asking if it was okay if she took the kids to the park. He said that he was almost done, and would meet them there in about an hour.

**At the park…**

Mercedes pulls a funny looking ball from the cooler in her trunk. "That's the funniest looking kickball I have ever seen", says Stevie taking the ball from her hands. "It's heavy too. Why is it so heavy?"

"It's a surprise. Because it's so heavy we are just going to kick it around the field. By the time Sam arrives, the surprise will be ready."

The three took turns passing the ball back and forth, setting up pretend obstacle courses and relays. None of them noticed when Sam arrived. He just stood there watching them play from behind a tree.

"I'll get it." Stevie calls, running after the stray ball. Suddenly the ball rolls back to them on its own. A familiar spray of blond hair peeks around the tree.

"Sammy!" Stevie and Stacy shout in unison, racing for their brother. Mercedes just looks over at him and smiles. He thinks, _gorgeous._

While Sam listened to 'Adventures in Camelot', Mercedes went back to her car one last time, returning with a picnic basket. Once everyone was seated at a table, she gave them each a bowl and a spoon. Next she grabbed the kickball. After a few minutes of her standing there struggling with the kickball she says to Sam, "Hey Rocky, a little help here…"

He stood, being tall enough to come up behind her, and take the ball from her hands. She showed him what she was trying to do. The end of the ball actually came off.

…**.Later as the Evans Family ate dinner….**

"Ice Cream! We made ice cream _in the kick ball_, MAGIC…! Mercedes is super awesome, definitely the best sitter EVER." Stopping the gush-fest to look over at Sam, Stevie continues, "Man you better not screw this up like you did with Quinn. Mercedes is one of the best things that's happened since we moved here. I mean I still like Quinn and all, but I am stickin' to what I said earlier, I _love_ Mercedes." Stacy just giggles.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked from their excited younger son to their furiously blushing older son. "Well it certainly sounds like you guys had a great day; I mean castles, princesses, heroes, and ice cream. In Quinn's defense, she had to watch you guys a lot a night, and there are less options available in the wee hours before bedtime. I wonder what Ms. Jones has planned for you tomorrow night. Sammy will be out delivering pizza, I have the late shift at the plant, and your mom is doing overnight inventory at Sheet-N-Things."

Without missing a beat Stevie answers, "Whatever it is, it will be great; I just know it."

**The next night…..**

"Thanks for dropping them off here Sam. I promise I will take good care of them."

"Thank you for being such a kick-ass girlfriend. I will come back as soon as I get off of work."

"I'll try to wait up. Just in case I don't make it, text me before you leave." Just as before, there is only enough time for a quick kiss, before he has to go. As he drives away, Mercedes lets out a big sigh, and heads to the backyard. _It's not like we could do more than that anyway, not with him always working, and Stevie, Stacy, our friends, or my parents around._ Trying not to be too sad Mercedes joins her parents and the twins in the back yard.

"Hi Mercedes."

"Hi Stacy."

"Are we gonna' sleep over here tonight?"

"Yup, your parents said it was okay, since my parents will be here all night."

Stevie comes over and asks, "What are gonna' do for fun? It's already starting to get dark."

"First dinner, then fun."

"I like the way you think…"

They joined Mr. and Mrs. Jones at the patio table where a spread of burgers, whole baked potatoes with all the fixins', and veggies had been prepared. After they said grace, Mercedes noticed that Sammy hadn't started eating. "Sammy, is everything alright? Is the food okay?"

"No the food is great; it's always great, I was just thinkin' about the grace. Why can't everyone get blessings? Why does it seem that they only go to the people who really don't need 'em, instead of the people who really do need 'em?"

"That is a good question. I guess the answer depends on what you consider a blessing. If you are just talking about stuff, there will always be people with too much stuff, and some people that may not have enough."

"Yeah, well that's not fair."

"Life isn't really fair. But fair doesn't mean that everyone gets the exact same thing, fair means everyone gets what they need when they need it."

"Well we need a house, now. My dad needs a good job, now. My brother needs to quit his stupid pizza delivery job, now."

Mercedes is taken aback by Sammy's words. On the one hand it means that he has spent enough time with her to feel comfortable sharing, but on the other hand she wasn't really sure what to say. Luckily her mom did. "Sammy, remember what Mercy said, it all depends on what you consider a blessing. What your family is going through right now is unbelievably hard, but your family is blessed to have lots of friends who care about you and will do everything they can to help you all through this. Believe me, if we could, we would move you all in here with us, but we just don't have the room." Stevie still didn't look convinced.

"Tell you what, I will talk with Sam and try to come up with a way for him to spend more time with you this summer."

Stevie looked at Stacy, who nodded her head yes and gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, but don't leave us like Quinn and Kurt. We've hardly gotten to see them all summer." Ah, and more truth spills out…

"I know what you mean. I don't get to see them as much as I want to either. Quinn has to split her summer between here and her dad's and Kurt is writing and producing a musical for the local community theatre. They still care about you and Stacy, but they're really busy."

"You're not too busy to spend time with us." Mercedes could feel heat on her face. Although she really did like Stacy and Stevie, she was there for Sam.

"I know, but that's because I don't have a _real_ summer job. I babysit some, but mostly I just hang out with friends. Trust me; everyone's hoping that you guys will pull through this soon. And I'm serious about talking with Sam about spending more time with you and Stacy this summer. There must be some way, even with him working."

"Don't worry Stevie. 'Cedes will come up with something, I just know she will. Don't be sad. If you're sad then I have to be sad, and 'Cedes makes me too happy to be sad." Her eyes started to shine with tears waiting to fall.

Stevie didn't want to make Stacy cry so he said, "I guess you're right Stacy. Mercedes hasn't let us down yet…" and with that Stevie started eating his dinner.

After dinner Mr. Jones helped the twins make s'mores on the grill. When those were finished they ran around chasing fireflies in the backyard. Next they helped Mercedes set up the tent in the backyard.

" 'Cedes, I didn't know you camped."

"Ooohhh Stacy, let me tell you a little secret: Divas don't camp. The backyard and the park are about as 'outdoors' as I get. Can you picture me tryin' to poop in the woods?"

Stacy giggled, "You said poop!"

"Shhh girl, don't tell anybody. This tent is actually my brother's. He was a boy scout, and they did a lot of camping. I tried it once and ended up with poison ivy all over. Never again."

Later that night, they all settled down inside the tent. Stacy went to sleep almost immediately. Mercedes looked over at Stevie and said, "Stevie, you have to let the fireflies go before we go to sleep. They will die if you leave them in that jar all night."

"No they won't. Mr. Jones punched holes in the lid for me. They are the night light."

"I didn't know you needed a night light."

"I don't, it's for Stacy."

"Oh, well then I am sure she appreciates it."

" 'Cedes, can you sing me a song? I heard you singing before and I think you have a beautiful voice."

"Sure Stevie, it would be my pleasure." As she started to sing a quiet simple melody, Stevie finally drifted off to sleep.

…**Much later that night….**

BZZZZ, BZZZZ. Mercedes phone vibrated in her pocket. She quietly exited the tent and checked her message. It was from Sam and it simply said: On my way. Mercedes quickly made her way through the house to the front porch to wait for Sam. He arrived a few moments later. He looked tired as he gave her a weak smile. Then he really looked at her. She had changed since he last saw her. Her hair was parted into two braids, with one going down each side of her face. She was wearing a light purple tank top and very short gray lounge shorts. You know the kind with the words across the rear. Hers said DIVA in pink and black sequins. Sam started to feel a lot less tired. She held out her hand and led him inside. Once inside she tried to give him a kiss, but he pulled away, leaving her frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Today instead of delivering pizzas I was stuck in the kitchen making them, so I'm pretty sure I stink, like really bad. Would you mind if I took a quick shower first?"

Mercedes pulled him back to her and inhaled. She just smelled Sam, it kinda' made her head all fuzzy, in a good way. She stood on her tiptoes and rubbed her nose along his neck. She brushed her lips along the skin above the collar of his shirt. Yeah, just Sam, her Sam. She realized in that moment just how much she missed spending time with just him. Since school let out a month ago, she could barely count on two hands the number of times she had him all to herself. Even then their time was cramped by…life. He almost always had to work, get ready for work, or rest for another work day; and many times she only saw him when she helped with Stevie and Stacy. Even if he stopped by after work, her parents were crazy protective and wouldn't leave her alone… you know, the usual. She found herself wishing she hadn't been so timid in the beginning, only allowing kisses. They were epic kisses, each one different and special, but in her time away from him she realized that there was more than kissing to be had. Had she realized then how precious her time with him would become when she couldn't see him every day, she would have let her hands (and his) do _a little_ bit more exploration. With that thought she took one hand and placed it behind his neck, working her fingers up into the back of his hair, while her other hand somehow found its way, for the first time, up the front of his shirt. Her lips continued with their assault on his neck. Despite what he had said earlier, Sam's resolve was clearly waning as he straightened briefly and removed his shirt completely. The look on his face was one she had only caught glimpses of before. She wasn't really sure what his eyes were telling her in that moment, but whatever it was, it was intense. He gathered her into his arms and trailed his hands down her sides, passing her waist, to let them settle across the sequins on her shorts. She pulled him back down and whispered into his ear, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, lor tutee." There was that look again, it sent shivers down her spine. He looked like a tiger stalking his prey. She was the prey. More shivers, more kissing. Sam was trying desperately to remember something important, but every time Mercedes ran her hands across his chest the thought unraveled more and more. It all started when she gave him that look, in those shorts, and pulled him inside. When they first started dating he had been worried that maybe she really just wanted to be friends, but he quickly realized that she was just very guarded. Like she was waiting for him to come to his senses and leave her. He wasn't hurt or offended that she was so cautious with him. He understood what it was like to get burned. She had spent years building up a maze of walls around her heart, and she wasn't exactly sure how to get out. Lucky for her, Sam had made it his mission to knock every single one of those walls down. He just wished that they had more time together. Moments like this one made him feel like a man at an oasis who had been lost in the desert. He wanted to drink, drink deeply, to swim in the water, and get lost in it completely. But…

Sam didn't come to his senses until his back hit the couch, Mercedes was straddling his lap, and he had to use every ounce of willpower he had to keep his hands from removing her tank top. _When did I put my hands up there to begin with? Oh god…_He jumped up, quickly catching her before she fell down, kissing her in apology, saying "I really could use that shower now."

Mercedes was still a little dazed, and just mumbles, "Uhhh—okay?" As she watched him head upstairs to the bathroom, she caught her reflection in the hall mirror. She had the same look in her eyes that Sam had. Standing there alone in the room, she could be honest. She knew what she was feeling and realized that Sam was feeling the same thing. She thought back to all those times she had seen flashes of it in his eyes before. _Oh my goodness. He has felt this way since the very beginning, even when part of me was so sure that this would be over quickly. _She always thought he was easy to read, but she realized that he had been hiding this all along…

Sam went up the stairs to the bathroom without turning back. If he had looked back he would have turned back around. _Well, we knew this was coming, welcome back cold shower. My how I have missed you…_

As she walked outside and sat down on the front porch, she tried to figure out what just happened. What she did know was that if Sam hadn't stopped them, she wasn't sure if she would have. Once he let it dominate his gaze, the look in his eyes was like a wall of lava that she couldn't escape. It had run her down, consumed her, melted her completely, and she was pretty sure that it could have made her do whatever it wanted. _With no regrets? _No, she wasn't there _yet_, but it was coming. He knew that, and maybe that's why he stopped.

"Is this seat taken?" She turned and saw Sam standing there barefoot, but mercifully clothed otherwise, with wet hair. She looked a little embarrassed, but he knew they should talk about what just happened, and since she liked the direct approach he asks, "What were you just thinking about?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Hide it so well, fight it so well, and control it so well?"

" 'Much to learn you still have...my young padawan. " ... "This is just the beginning.'" He was rewarded by her giggle, which made him smile. "But seriously, you're a girl. Most girls don't have to deal with this unless they have someone to attach the feeling to, i.e. an ab-tastic boyfriend like yours truly. It's not like that with most guys. We think about sex all the time. Trust me; the experts were totally on the money with that little finding. I'm a 17 year old guy, so at this point its par for the course. Having dealt with this for like, at least the last 6 years of my life, well, what can I say other than: I'm pretty sure Jacob Ben Israel is like the only guy I know who can't keep his shit together most of the time."

"Okaaaaaay, I don't have 6 years to train myself not to jump you every time I see you. What am I supposed to do? I can't turn it off; seeing you and feeling like this is awesome but scary all at the same time. I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked you before, but I never really thought about _youknowwhat _until tonight…. Seriously, when you came out here all I could think was, 'did you have to put your shirt back on?".

Sam smiled even harder at what she said. This was the cutest thing ever, the first time you realize that the awkward time in the beginning of your relationship was over and you made it to a new level. He never got this with Santana, and well Quinn kept him on a very long leash by playing it pretty cool. "I said 'most of the time'; as in 'most of the time under normal circumstances'. What happened tonight was not normal." Sam could literally see the walls building around Mercedes. "That didn't come out right. By 'not normal' I mean that I certainly didn't expect you to be dressed like this, like—like some innocent little sleepover nymph, looking at me like you were going to eat me alive when you answered that door. I just…I wasn't prepared for the storm you unleashed on me. Why do you think I had to take a shower?" Mercedes shrugged her shoulders, still not quite sure what he was trying to say. "Okay, let me rephrase the question, why do you think I had to take a very _very_ cold shower?"

Mercedes peeked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Really…but I thought—"

" 'Happens to every guy sometimes this does'. _Especially_ when said guy's girlfriend is my hot girlfriend." Mercedes gave him a look that he calls her 'blush face' since it only comes out when she is embarrassed to the nth degree by something. Not that he could actually see her blush, but he pays close attention to all of her looks and expressions, trying to figure out when she is joking, when she is serious, when she is upset, when she is sad…. "Are you embarrassed because we're talking about sex, because I told you I think about sex (with you) all the time, or because I think you're a hot sleepover nymph?"

"Honest answer?"

"Preferably..."

"A little bit, still trying to process that one, and….hell to the yes. I am still not used to hearing anyone say that kind of stuff about me."

"I'm not just anyone; I'm your boyfriend, and trust I will say that kinda' stuff every chance I get."

"Don't give me that look Sam. No more of that look allowed tonight. You look at me like that again, and I will ask you to leave."

"Sorry, can't help it" He slid to the far side of the porch bench and continues, "…Enough honesty for one night. Let's change the subject. I need your help with something. Puck called me last week with a problem….."

* * *

><p><em>She's like fire on the mountain<br>Like some kinda heaven that's pourin' down on me  
>She's a child, she's a lady<br>She's got everythin' that I could ever need  
>Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman and me<em>

"Please welcome my super-special guest today on 'Fondue for Two', Ms. Santana Lopez and my co-host Lord Tubbington!"

The camera pans the room, zooming in on Santana's chest and then Lord Tubbington sprawled out on the bed. Santana gives devil eyes to the camera and points to her face.

"Fondue?"

"No. I'm allergic to hot cheese."

"Okay, that just leaves more for me and Lord Tubbington." The camera pans back over to Lord Tubbington who is now racing around the room, bumping into furniture (actual furniture, not Brad…)

"What's up with your cat?"

"No—nothing." Brittany looks into the camera with some 'shifty eyes' and plasters a smile on her face. "He's fine; just give him a few minutes to collect himself for his interview. Moving on…"

"Okay then, so what are we gonna' do?"

"Today we are answering viewer mail. Here, you read the first question. I can't even read the viewers' name."

"Okay, this is from someone named Saccharine Song, 'Dear Brittany, love the show'" She turns the letter towards the camera. "See, she gave you 3 !, 2 :), and 4 hearts."

"Thanks, I'm awesome."

"Very. She writes, 'I was wondering if everything's okay with Lord Tubbington? He's been acting kinda' funny since summer started."

The camera pans over to Lord Tubbington, who quickly exist the room. Brittany runs out after him, leaving Santana alone with the camera. She begins doing what she does best, flirting and actin' hawt. She starts blowing kisses, doing a little shimmy, trying to drown out with her actions Brittany's voice from the hallway. "Lord Tubbington, please come out. No one is judging you. We love you, unlock the door."

A dejected Brittany comes back into camera view. "He's locked himself in the bathroom. I haven't seen him this upset since Charity was put into the witness protection program."

"Well, don't you have a key?"

"No, I ate it."

Santana exchanges yet another weird look with the camera, and smoothly removes a lock pick from her hair. "I'll be right back." Moments later she returns with Lord Tubbington.

"Yay! Thanks Santana you're the best girlfriend ever."

Santana just looks into the camera and smiles. "Brittany, what is this?" She holds up a little baggie. "Your cat was trying to get this out of the cabinet. Is this what I think it is? Did you get this from Puckerman? This actually explains a lot, but….."

The camera pans to a very embarrassed Brittany. "That's not mine." in a stage whisper with a small finger-point towards the bed she says, "its Lord Tubbington's". In her regular voice she continues, "And no, I didn't get it from Puck, I got it from Jesse, at work." The camera pans from Brittany to Lord Tubbington and back.

"What? I mean, I knew your cat smoked, but I always thought you meant cigars."

"Oh, no totally, that's not pot, its catnip."

"Hold up, Dave was serious about that?"

Brittany just nods her head yes.

"Okay, I will take care of Jesse St. Jerk later. Britt, you do realize that catnip is like pot for cats' right? And 'some cats', ahem _lordtubbington,_ clearly can't handle their catnip."

"I know, but he won't stop"…Cue puppy-dog pouty face…"Can you help?"

Santana just takes a deep breath and looks into the camera.

…**Later that week...**

Santana greets Artie, Puck, Jesse, Finn, Dave, Sam and Mercedes at the door. "Come on in, right this way."

Artie asks, "Why am I here again?"

"Because last Christmas I sat on a pervy Santa's lap for you, so you owe me A-Team."

Artie turns to Puck, "Why are you here?"

"I got tricked. Santana knows I like to watch…" Pointing to Jesse, "Why is Jesse St. Dork here?"

Jesse confesses, "Honestly, Santana scares me."

Pointing to Dave, Puck again asks, "And this loser, you scare him too?"

"No, not any more, he actually likes me."

Finn looks around confused, "So why am I here, and is Rachel coming?"

"Honestly Finn, I'm not sure why you're here. My best guess is that you're about as bright as a rusty doorknob, and you probably got lost and just followed Puckerman. Of course, now that you're here you can't leave, and don't even get me started on man-hands."

Sam speaks up for the first time, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be here, but why?"

Santana turns to look at him and then at Mercedes. "Well, I think you may be a genuinely nice guy who wants to help out a friend in need. I mean, your gi-normous mouth is only like twice as big as your _kind _heart."

Sam smiles and then gives her the finger…

Mercedes frowns and asks, "So why the hell am I here?"

Looking again from Sam to Mercedes, Santana smiles and answers, "Wheezy darling, you're here because your ass is only like _twi_….Ha,ha,ha—You know what, scratch that. You're just here for shits and giggles." _Whoa, they are definitely together. I just got an actual fear inducing double 'hell to the no if you finish that sentence I WILL cut you' look. Huh, didn't know Lady Lips had it in him…_

They all enter the living room. Brittany waves 'hi' from her spot on the couch. Lord Tubbington is sitting on the coffee table in the center of the room, watching them intently. They each fan out around him and take a seat. He thinks,_ "Awww sheeeeeit, intervention!"_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman when she gets dressed up<br>Slips her red dress on and her eyes light up  
>I love to watch her walk in from across the room<br>Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman and the way she moves me  
>She moves me, oh, she moves me<br>_  
>Deciding to keep his shades on, Jesse thought that a bowling alley that doubled as a karaoke joint was an odd place for a first date, but Quinn had insisted. Rather than picking her up, she told him that she would meet him there. Odd again, but she insisted.<p>

Dressed in all black, he stood at the far edge of the rink and heard a voice he could never fail to pick out—Rachel Berry. Slowly he drifts over to the karaoke area and spots her, microphone in hand, wearing a short mini-dress with unicorn print and white tights with flats. Before he could approach her, her lumbering buffoon of a boyfriend joins her. Not wanting to cause yet another scene, Jesse just hangs back and watches. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Quinn Fabray standing there with a knowing look on her face. Surprisingly there was no sadness, just knowing.

She says, "Yeah, we need to talk about our little 'relationship'."

Turning to face her, Jesse agrees, finding a kindred spirit of sorts in Ms. Fabray. She takes his arm and they walk over to a dark corner on the opposite side of the rink.

"You know what they say Jesse…"

"Yes Quinn, you never forget your first love…"

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout a woman that makes me still  
>There's somethin' 'bout a woman that always will (Lady Antebellum, Something 'bout a woman)<em>

* * *

><p>Random notes:<p>

Thank you Thank you Thank you for the reviews/follows/etc. They make me smile :)

This chapter has potentially spawned at some mini-bonus chapters—one for the positively unholy union formed between Jesse & Quinn and another for Lord Tubbington's intervention.

And…."Lor tutee" is Na'vi and roughly translated means beautiful female (i.e. beautiful woman/girl)


	4. The Unholy Union They Be Plottin'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing. Not the show, the characters, nada.

Mini-Ch 4 : The Unholy Union (They be plottin')

**Introduction: This is a very short shot into the method behind St. Fabray's madness…and takes place in the roller rink/karaoke joint…and it's all dialogue**

"You know what they say Jesse…"

"Yes Quinn, you never forget your first love…So I take it you're not upset?"

"No, why should I be upset? I know why we are together."

"Yes, a relationship of convenience."

"Exactly, hopefully by Thanksgiving or Christmas we will both be where we belong."

"This won't be easy. They have several reasons to be overly cautious of us. This will require a subtle yet effective campaign to foster jealousy, distrust, envy, insecurity, and *insert other dastardly adjectives here* culminating in driving that giant oaf of a boy you are inexplicably enamored with into your arms, and my beloved Rachel into mine."

"I would take that lumbering oaf over your conceited troll any day, but we digress…"

"True, I don't want this arrangement to last any longer than necessary. Let's start with some ground rules. First, I won't disparage Finn if you agree not to disparage Rachel. This will never work if we can't pretend to at least like each other."

"Agreed. Second rule, unless we are in the presence of Finn or Rachel; try to keep your hands to yourself."

"Perish the thought… Now that that ugliness is behind us, let's get down to business. I need to get back into the Glee Club's good graces. How can we convince Mr. Schue to give me another chance at consulting?"

"You told me at the party that you talked to Rachel after Nationals? Well I'm sure she is already formulating a plan to do just that."

"Really, even though she is decidedly with Finn?"

"She has to be the center of attention and you and Finn give her all of your attention. It's like she's the lucky little leprechaun that stumbled across the double rainbow. She can't resist."

"Leprechaun?"

"What, I said 'lucky leprechaun'. Sorry, old habits..."

"Continue."

"Anyway, I will prime her at Mr. Schue's back-to-school picnic in a few weeks. She will nag him until he gives you another chance, if not for the good of the group, to at least shut her up."

"Watch it Ms. Fabray. I can do this on my own you know. I clearly see that you need me more than I need you. Even if I manage to break them up and reclaim Rachel, that won't necessarily put Finn back with you. It will only make him fight harder to get her back. You know, like the stubborn ox that he is."

"Maybe you're right, but ultimately it doesn't matter. Regardless of whether or not we pull this off together or separately, once Rachel starts losing interest in Finn, I will start in on him. He just needs a little breathing room to see that Rachel just isn't right for him. Once he sees that she is never going to give up her dreams for him, he will have no choice. It's just easier if you help me show him that you can help her, share in it with her, and he would only hold her back."

"You Mckinley girls scare me. I mean I don't want to hurt Rachel any more than I already have. Your whole plan hinges on Finn essentially realizing that he really is a _Lima Loser_."

"When you say it like that of course it sounds bad. He's not a loser; I love him, and this if for his own good. He just needs to see that staying here with me is better than chasing her…wherever."

…more planning ensues, once finished, Jesse says…

"Well, shall we sing our way out?"

"But of course, any song in particular?"

"Let's do: 'I Love This Pain' by Lady Antebellum."

"Country, interesting choice…"

"True, but most befitting of this interesting evening, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

><p>So… Mwah ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!<p> 


	5. Operation Save Samcedes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**CH 5- Operation Save Samcedes…**

**Introduction: This picks up right where chapter 3 left off…on Mercedes' front porch. Three parts (Sam and Mercedes, Mercedes and her mom/Sam and his dad, and finally Mercedes and Kurt). Oh and don't worry, Sam and Mercedes aren't really in trouble…I am more than happy to let RIB screw them over in S3, I'm not gonna' do it… :) Also, don't bash the Na'vi, I am not blue, I try my best…blame the internet. Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Two Birds, One Stone…<strong>

"Don't give me that look Sam. No more of that look allowed tonight. You look at me like that again, and I will ask you to leave."

"Sorry, can't help it" He slid to the far side of the porch bench and continues, "…Enough honesty for one night. Let's change the subject. I need your help with something. Puck called me last week with a problem…He wants my help to keep him on the straight and narrow."

"Huh?"

"You know, while Laruen's away at wrestling camp, he wants me to keep the 'MILFs' out of his hair while he focuses on cleaning pools and minor landscaping."

"Ummmm yeahhhh…that's not gonna' work for me."

"I know. Trust me when I say that it doesn't work for me either. I like the idea of doing something other than schlepping pizza all summer, and I wouldn't mind hangin' out with Puckerman, but I don't wanna' have to sleep with every cougar in Lima to do it. What am I gonna' do? What do you think I should do? If I say yes, then not take the MILF smorgasboard, he's gonna' know something is up. If I say no, he's still gonna' think something's up. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. I already told him that despite what Brittany told him, I am not a whore."

Mercedes' laugh rings out in the night. She tries to give him attitude, but fails miserably, and says, "Remind me again why Brittany thinks you're a whore."

"You know I told you this before, and I'm not repeating it."

"I know, but I still want to hear you say it…_pleeease_"

Sam puts the pinky of his right hand in the corner of his mouth and says "Eeeevvviillll" and points at Mercedes.

She giggles, "Just say it…"

"Fine: At Rachel's first party, my…ummmm…penchant for kissing pretty much everyone led her to believe that I am a whore. You know, it's not that really that funny, ….you can stop laughing,…. any time now, …no seriously…"

"Oh my goodness. I like that Brittany, she's not quite right in the head, but I like her."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do…Let's focus…Back to my actual problem."

Mercedes had actually thought of a solution to the Puck Pool Problem almost as soon as Sam brought it up. "Take Stevie and Stacy with you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, at dinner, Stevie mentioned that he really missed spending time with you. I promised to talk to you about it and figure out some kind of workable solution, and 'taa daa'. They can hang out with you and Puckerman, one- keeping him on the straight and narrow, two- while spending time with you, and three- it will keep you out of the clutches of the desperate housewives of Lima. I know, I'm good." She shot him a huge smile.

"I like the way you think and I love the way you smile. If I had to pick just one thing about you, I would have to go with your smile. It makes me smile, it makes me forget, and it leads to your laugh." She just shook her head and smiled even more.

"Sam….I told you, no more of that look tonight…"

"Not gonna' apologize." He then licked his lips, leaned in closer and continued, "Now that it's out, I'm through apologizing. Besides, the more you see it, the more use to it you will get."

"I don't think I will ever get use to that look, so stop, please. I don't want to give my neighbors a show."

"Babe, it's…uhhh… almost 3 in the morning. I doubt the neighbors are watching."

"Three in the morning? Sam, you have to go to work tomorrow. I have to go to sleep, and that means it's time for you to leave." Sam gives her the most ridiculous puppy dog pouty face she has ever seen (except that Stevie has almost the exact same one…wonder where he gets it…) "Fine. You sleep on the couch and I'm going back to the tent, but you better be gone before my dad leaves for work at 9." Sam gives her a grin and pulls her into a quick kiss.

"Aye, aye Captain. Txon lefpom livu ngar, lor tutee." He winks, "Have a good night, beautiful woman." All he heard in response was the single-most girliest giggle he had yet been able to elicit out of Mercedes. Sam thinks, _Na'vi, turning girls to putty since 2009, and Santana said I have no game._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Crash, crash, chip, chip <strong>

Crash, crash: He could see the storm slowly building in her, threatening to pull him under every time he saw her. Circumstances had caused the wave let loose a few weeks ago to recede, but he knows that it will always come back. Chip, chip: He could see that he was tearing down her walls slowly, with every kiss, with every look, with every touch, with every laugh, with every smile, with every word spoken and with every word left unspoken, each laying more rubble at his feet.

The next two weeks flew by. Sam and Mercedes only saw each other after he got off of work, and except for that one random afternoon at Brittany's when Puck had cancelled their job, the only time they saw each other was at night. Sam would go home and then go out for a run, to Mercedes. He never made it back to the motel before dawn. With each night they spent together, they grew bolder, believing that no one would figure out what was going on. Silly teenagers…hormones make you stupid.

That night she had tried to convince him that he should just call once he got home okay from work, but there weren't enough emoticons in the world to express what he could tell her with just one look, and really home was with her, not some dingy motel. Since he had a double at Pizza Express the next day they actually let him take one of the delivery cars. Besides, he had spent every other night with her; this one would be no different.

When she opened the door she was shocked at what she saw. He had practically parked his car in her neighbor's front yard and he looked like he was gonna' pass out. "Oh Sam, are you feeling alright?"

"Very—long—day. Now that I am here, I'll be just fine." He pulled her into a deep hug, inhaling her in, grateful that she was there for him at the end of the day. He gave her one long slow sweet kiss before walking them both through the open door and lying down on the couch. Once there he motioned for her to join him. "If you don't mind, I don't think I am going to make it through a movie tonight." Once on the couch she laid down on her side, with her back to him. After settling he simply put his arms around her, pulling her close and placing on kiss on the top of her head.

"Sam, I am glad that you're here, but maybe tonight you should have stayed home. You seem even more tired than usual."

"Look, I love Stevie and Stacy, whom, now thanks to you I spend most days with, and I love my parents whom I share breakfast and dinner with most days, but that motel is not my home. It is where I live, but it is not my home. I feel at home right here with you. That is why I run to you. There are only two things that are always on my mind, my family and you. All I ever think is what more can I do for them, and how can I make it all up to you."

Turning so that she was more on her back, to look at him she asks, "Make what up?"

"You know, the fact that I work so much that I barely get to see you. Or, the only time we hang out during the day is to watch my brother and sister. I come over here every night, but seriously, I'm so tired most nights that I fall asleep before all the good stuff can go down. I'm shaping up to be an all around Lima Loser."

"That's not true, stop talkin' about my boyfriend like that; you give me plenty of good stuff." She knew he could hear the smile on her face.

"Not as much as you deserve. Out of everyone you get the least of me. I spend more time with Puck than I do with you, and I hate it. I would hate it even more if I couldn't at least come and see you after work. I know it's late, and your daddy's gonna' kill me if he ever finds out that I sleep in your room every night, but you're worth it. You are my best friend, and I don't know how things would have turned out for me if I didn't have you these last few months."

"Sam you have tons of friends. Lots of people care about you."

"I have friends, but none are equal to you. I mean Quinn helps, in her own way, but even now I wonder about her motivation. Kurt cares and has a good heart, but other than you, we don't have much in common. Mike is away at Asian camp all summer with Tina, Finn is busy working at his dad's garage or with Rachel. Artie is a hardcore summer gamer, and I am only just starting to like Santana again as a person. Brittany I love, but …well she's Brittany. You have been there for me without fail every single day since you found out I was homeless, you and no one else. This time with you is the only time I am not worried about money, or my parents getting good steady jobs, or how much I hate my stupid job, or any of that other crap that is my life. You have never made any of it an issue unless I needed to get something off my chest. Please don't make me leave. I—really care about you, and I need to spend time with just you. I'm not trying to be clingy and if you really mean it, I can go, but…I don't know. I want as much out of this as I can get before you come to your senses and realize that you could do so much better." _I should tell her that I love her. I do. I know I do, I just can't say it out loud yet, at least not in English. Besides, it's too soon…right?_

"Oh my goodness, where do I start? First of all, stop stop stop being so hard on yourself. You are an amazing son and brother who cares so much about his family. Although I don't have a wealth of experience on the matter, I just don't think it gets better than this. I can safely say that you are the best boyfriend I have ever had. Sam, I don't feel like I am getting the short end of the stick. I mean, sure I miss you, and wish sometimes that we could have a more 'normal' relationship, but life is not scripted. I see you do what you do every day and I can't be upset or jealous. I can't complain. I spend most days with Kurt or Quinn or, if you believe this, Santana, and my nights with you. Despite all of the bad stuff that's happened, I'm really happy right now. All I can think is…" _God I love this boy. _"…I just know things will get better for your family soon. We just have to trust in it. _Annnnd_, you're not clingy. Believe me; I'm the one who should be worried. Come September I will have to beat those Cheerios off of you with a stick….. Anyway, please stay, I'm sorry I even asked you to leave."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm glad you see that I like sleeping on your bedroom floor more than the cot at the motel."

After a moment of thought Mercedes says, "I am going to take a guess, and say that you had an especially rough day at work today?"

With a wry chuckle Sam replies, "Well you know they say if it doesn't kill me, it will only make me stronger…"

"Sam, I'm worried that you're trying to do too much. You seem a little more rundown at the end of each day. You know like Superman around a little kryptonite."

"Or Frodo around the ring?"

"Or Damia with Sodan."

His eyebrows went up in subtle shock and she could hear the surprise in his voice when he said, "Like Harry and the horcrux?"

"Or…oh, you win. I can't think of anymore…" Sam whispers something in her ear, "Or an immortal dying a slow painful death…by poison." She giggled. "Thanks, I have no idea what I just said…"

"Good show old chap. I must say, I that I am quite impressed, I didn't expect you to pull out Damia. I am ashamed to admit it, but I am sooo turned on right now." He plants one big wet kiss on her cheek.

"You're not ashamed…and, it took me a while to get into it, but underneath all the sci-fi stuff it's a really good love story, and I love a really good love story." Refusing to let him change the subject, she adds, "I still think you're working too much."

"Don't worry; it's just for the summer. I'll be okay." Shifting the focus off of himself he continues. "I've missed you so much this past week. Nothing is as good as just being with you. Even if right now this is all I have the energy to do, I will make it up to you. Oe Pänutìng nga yawne lu oer. Lu oeru oeru teya si. Tsat lu ngay Irayo 'eylanur awngeyä Eywa. Mercedes, ngari fra'u oeru lam. Irayo fpi oe yawne leru ulte nga oeru yawne lu…."

Mercedes let out a low soft chuckle. She knew he was dead tired when he just let the Na'vi flow like that. It was like Na'vi was actually his native tongue. _Oh goodness, I hope our children don't come out blue… children?_ The thought at first struck her as funny, then it kinda' started to scare her, which made her go still. It was only then that she realized that Sam had drifted off to sleep. Putting thoughts of beautiful blue children aside and loving the warmth along her back too much to get up, Mercedes drifted off to sleep as well.

Neither of them noticed Mrs. Jones sitting at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Wake-y Wake-y, Eggs and Bake-y<strong>

The next morning…."Mercedes, where on earth are you? Oh, there you are. I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast. What are you doing on the couch?"

Why did such an innocent question make her a little sick? "I must have fallen asleep watching TV."

"Yeah, I thought I heard voices last night. It must have been the TV."

The way she said it, the look she gave her when she said it, somehow, someway her mother knew that Sam had been there last night. Still, she never said another word about it until after breakfast.

"Mercedes, I take it that you and Sam are not still 'just friends'?"

_Oh Lord help me. I do not want to have this conversation with my mama. _"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question."

For a moment Mercedes acted as if she was going to plead the 5th, but not even Mercedes fooled around when her mama pulled out _her_ hell-to-the-no face. "No, we really were just friends at first, back before school ended, but no, not anymore."

"Since when?"

"Around Nationals..."

"Nationals, that was 2 months ago, why didn't you tell us?"

"I dunno'. You already acted like he was my boyfriend, even when we were just friends, so I didn't really think it mattered. Besides, we didn't really tell anyone."

It was unsettling to think that maybe, just maybe Sam was using Mercedes or was ashamed to be with her. "You mean no one knows? Not your friends? Obviously not your family?...Was that his idea?"

"No. We _both_ decided to keep it secret for a bit to give us a chance."

"You're not just sayin' that are you? And tell me the God's honest truth. I know you are friends, but how can you be sure that he means it, and that he isn't doing this to take advantage of you or as a way to say thank-you for the free babysitting?"

"Mama, how can you say those things about Sam? He wouldn't—"

"You told me yourself that he dated Quinn to be popular and that Lopez girl to get back at Quinn. Maybe being homeless has humbled him, maybe not. I am in this for you, and I want you to be smart about this and to protect yourself. Don't get too carried away by pretty boys and their pretty promises."

"As many dinners as Sam has shared with this family over the last 3 or 4 months, you should know by now that he is a good man. He treats me well, I really like him, and he lo—likes me."

"He loves you? Really Mercedes… how are you so sure?"

"I said he likes me."

"Uh hun, sure you did. Look, I still like Sam just as much now as I did when he first started coming over here, but now I find out that he is secretly dating my daughter. I want to believe you, but if you like each other so much, why the secrecy? Like I said, somethin's not right."

"We BOTH wanted to keep our relationship private for a while. Come on, you've heard some of the stories from school, glee club, and you know that they are forever up in your business, all the time. We want to stay drama free for as long as possible. It's getting harder though. People have already started figuring it out. Quinn, Kurt, Stevie, Stacy all know. _And_ Sam's parents also know; they just haven't met me yet."

"So this is serious?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe, 'Cedes, don't lie to me. I know that look. I see the way that boy looks at you across the dinner table almost every week."

"What look, there's no look." _What is she doing? First she acts like there is no way in hell that Sam would date me, and now she is talking about some lovey-dovey looks? I think I just got played…_

"Mercedes Jones, stop tryin' to fool yourself. You're at that age where it's easy to fall, and trust me, you and Sam done fell, hard. Girl, I know that look; I have been with your father since I was your age. That look tells me it's time for us to visit Dr. Benson."

"NO, no, no, no, no. I do not need to go to Dr. Benson. It is not like that between me and Sam."

"Well maybe not yet, but you are thinkin' about it, am I right?"

"Mama please, can we talk about something else, anything else…"

"No 'Cedes this has to be said. Sam has spent the night way too many times in the past two weeks for me to not say anything."

Mercedes couldn't control her face. One minute she was full of denial and divatude, and the next she needed a crane to lift her jaw off the floor. In a super quiet voice she says, "What—what are you talking about?"

"I know, we know. Lucky for you I trust you. Your father, well, let's just say he has shown a considerable amount of restraint. I know nothing's happened, but I see the writing on the wall. I don't want you to end up like Quinn Fabray."

One little tear fell. "Mama, don't say that. It's not like that. Sam is a gentleman…"

"Baby girl, I would never abandon you, but life wouldn't be a picnic either. Just calm yourself. I love you, and I want you to enjoy this, within reason. But, just in case you lose all reason, you will have one less thing to worry about. Now go on and get ready."

**….meanwhile a few miles away at the motel….**

Sam pulls up to the motel and parks the car. He has just enough time to run in, grab something to eat, and head off to work. His father is outside waiting for him. Sam readies himself to face the music, and walks over to his dad. "Son, let's take a walk. I can tell by the look on your face that you are probably not going to listen to a word I have to say, but I'm still going to say it. I was 17 once, and I have been where you are. If you are really serious about Mercedes, then take your time, and well be responsible."

"No ifs, I am very serious about her."

"Really, are we ever going to meet her?"

"Yes, she's just not ready for that yet."

"Okay, that's understandable. I feel like this is my fault. If I had a decent job you two could date like normal teenagers, but instead you work all day, feel like you have to spend extra time with us, and I realize that that doesn't leave much time for much else. However, sneaking off every night to be with her is like playing with fire. Sam we will get through this, I know it's hard to see right now, but you have time, plenty of time.

"Dad you don't have to worry. Mercedes is one of the good ones alright. There are lots of things that she's just not ready for okay? I don't plan on pushing her into anything, you can trust me. Are we done?"

"Will you be spending anymore nights at Mercedes?"

"Honest answer? I can't promise you that won't happen, but I mean it when I say you can trust me."

"For now I'll take what I can get, so yeah, now we're done."

"Here, before I forget, I got paid yesterday." Sam hands his dad his check and a roll of tips from the Pizza Express. "And this is from cleaning pools…" He hands his dad another wad of cash, and turns to walk back to the motel.

His dad grabs his arm before he can walk away. "Here, you keep this." His dad shoves his tips back into his hand. "You don't have to give up everything. Maybe you could take Mercedes on a proper date or two before the summer is out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: The Lady Doctor<strong>

As she walked over to Kurt, already stationed at the mall entrance, he said, "Mercedes, where have you been? You didn't answer your phone and I was getting worried. We were supposed to go shopping before lunch, not after. You know as well as I do that the clothes fit better before the cinnabons and frozen coffee drinks." His little quip did not elicit the response he was expecting. Mercedes looked upset about something. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I meant to send you a text, but I never got around to it. I had to go to the doctor with my mom. She just sprung it on me this morning at breakfast."

"Is everything okay, are you okay, and is your mom okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine. It wasn't that kind of doctor." Kurt gave her a confused look. Refusing to make eye-contact, she continues, "It was the _lady _doctor."

"The lady doctor?" And then it dawns on him what she means. He gives her wide eyes and says, "You're not pregnant are you? I mean I don't want details, but as your best friend I would have at least expected a little mention if things were that serious between you and Sam. Oh my god Mercedes…"

"Kurt, slow your roll. I am not pregnant. That would require, well _you know_, and that has most definitely not happened. Really Kurt, is that what you think of me? I am not as desperate as you may think, and I don't need to do that to keep Sam with me." Mercedes was getting angry, that last part was probably more left over from her conversation with her mother than a response to Kurt. She was already embarrassed and mad, and now Kurt was jumping to all of the wrong conclusions.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. It's just, I —no that's not what I think. Sorry about the pregnancy thing, that was too gossipy even for me."

"I know, maybe I deserved it, a little bad karma coming back around. We" pointing at Kurt then herself, "don't need any more of that. Seriously Kurt, I can barely say the word….. 'sex'….. Sam and I are not…_you know._" Mercedes just shakes her head and walks away thinking to herself, _Calm down and breathe. You know what he is trying to say. We are just getting close again, don't be stupid. _Kurt mulls over what to say next as they enter the mall and make their way over to the food court.

"I wasn't trying to be intentionally offensive. I would never disparage your relationship with Sam. I am honored that we are close enough again that you are sharing it with me. I think that you and Sam love each other, and I know that he's not the kind of guy to push you into doing something you aren't ready for, and I know that you are not the kind of girl to be pushed into something she isn't ready for. But, at the same time I see how you get when you talk about him, or on that rare occasion when we are all out together. You know, I can barely say the word…" He just gestures with his hands and continues, "…either, but you do understand that I wouldn't think any less of you for it, if it were true. Trust me, I get it."

"I mean do you really think I am anywhere near ready for that?"

"No, especially if you are anything like me…but…"

"No need to say it, I get it. You see it coming…"

"Yes, and I am not afraid to say that it scares the colors off of my favorite pair of jeggings."

"Me too! I mean, this is a pretty recent thing; partly because I barely get to see Sam and partly because I entertain that little negative voice inside of my head a little too often sometimes. I think I was okay alone, maybe not 100% happy, but I was okay. I can admit that now that I am truly happy, but that voice still won't shut the hell up. I mean I love me, I really do, but there is always part of me that will always be… insecure."

"Mercedes, you are not alone. We all have that ridiculous little voice inside that no matter what will try to talk us out of happiness. I am the happiest I have ever been in my entire life, my family is whole again, I found love, we are best friends again, but there is always a part of me that worries when it will come crashing down."

"So how do _you_ make it stop?"

"I make the most out of what I have, while I have it. I have been spending more time with Finn, because it's actually nice having a brother, I will never pass up an opportunity to kiss Blaine and let him know how much I love him, I will always work to bridge the rift that built up between us last year after I left McKinley. I just keep shoving fabulous doses of glorious reality down that little voice's throat, till it chokes."

"Sounds like a plan. You really think that I love Sam?"

"I most definitely really think you both love each other. Even if you are not ready to admit it out loud, I see it, Blaine sees it, and Quinn saw it. Girl, even Stevie and Stacy see it."

"We are not that obvious." _God, I don't even believe it when I say it…_

"Ooookay, if you say so. You do realize that it's only going to get harder when school starts back up. Are you going to tell everyone then?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it. I think I want to keep this for myself just a bit longer. Sam will do whatever I ask, but it's a lot harder for him than it is for me. I've had lots of practice hiding my feelings, and that's one thing he's not very good at."

"Well he needs more practice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you said it yourself, you don't get to spend a lot of time with Sam and it got me thinking. We need to come up with more ways for you to spend time with each other _and_ your friends, or even Brittany will have figured it out by the time school starts." Mercedes gives Kurt a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "Why thank you."

"No, thank you. I am soooo glad that we are friends again. I can't talk about Sam with Quinn or Santana; it's still a little too weird."

"Quinn I get, but Satan? Why are you hanging out with the hot spawn of hell?"

"You know, it was the weirdest thing. Remember when I told you about Lord Tubbington's intervention a few weeks ago?"

"Vaguely…"

"Well right after that she called me to help her out with vocal lessons at Jesse St. Sucks' consulting business. She said that of all people in Glee she could sing with, she liked her duets with me the best, other than Brittany of course, but Brittany is already teaching dance. I think she actually likes me. Either way, I have nothing but time on my hands so I help her out at St. Sucks and now we're thinking about doing a few gigs together at some jazz club she heard about. I think she's starting to grow up…a little anyway."

"Why don't you do that with Sam? The gigs I mean. He can't be happy delivering pizza and cleaning pools all day every day. And besides, music is the perfect excuse to spend time together. Do you think he would be interested in helping with 'Pip, Pip, Hooray'?"

Mercedes laughs, "No, no offense but I have been telling him about it all summer, and well let's just say that due to its stunning lack of aliens, light sabers, secret agents, made up languages, elves, super heroes, space ships, and so on and so forth, I don't think he's that interested. But I do think you're onto something. I bet he could make just as much money doing the new and improved the Justin Bieber Experience as he does delivering pizzas. I'm sure Artie and Puck would help out, and _maybe_ Blaine could fill in for Mike sometimes?"

"Probably, I'll ask him tonight. You know he could also do weddings on the cheap if you could convince Santana and Brittany to help out. I bet I could even convince Finn to help."

"On one condition…"

"Oh I know. No Rachel. She gets too much of the spotlight in Glee club as it is. Don't worry; I have been keeping her busy with my musical all summer. You know, she is playing Pippa."

"Good for her. I can't wait to tell Sam about this. I think his guitar has mostly been gathering dust all summer. I love you Kurt, this was the best lunch date ever. I know we never got to shop, but for once that's okay. And….Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to blow up at you."

"Already forgotten."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

Loosely translated in part 1 Sam said in Na'vi, "I promise you are beloved to me (i.e. I love you). I have something that fills me with joy. It's true. Thank you Eywa (i.e. the spiritual entity of the Na'vi). Mercedes, you are everything to me. Thanks for loving me and I love you."


	6. Meet The Parents

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Mini-CH 6- Meet the parents?**

**Introduction: Another mini-chapter, I think you'll figure it out. **

…**In aisle 3 at the super market…**

In a hushed, yet insistent whisper, Mrs. Evans says, "Honey…pssst honey, why are Stevie and Stacy hugging that black woman over there? Do you know her?"

"No. But they seem to know her. I have no idea what's going on."

Mrs. Evans approaches the hugfest and says, "Stevie, Stacy, sweeties, we don't talk to, or hug, strangers." Grabbing their hands she tries to pull them away, mouthing, "Sorry..."

Stacy says, "Mom, she's not a stranger. This is Mrs. Jones, Mercedes' mom, and that guy right there; he's Mr. Jones, Mercedes' dad."

"H—hi sorry for the confusion. I'm Susan Evans, nice to meet you and uhhh, this is my husband Sam."

"It's nice to finally get to meet you. I'm Vivian Jones and this is my husband Anthony." After a short and awkward silence, Mrs. Jones continues, "We were just about to pick up some food for lunch, but seeing as how we might have to wait all summer to be formally introduced, why don't you join us for lunch at that place Tommy Rockets? They have a play area for Stevie and Stacy, and a very family friendly menu."

"Yeah mom, say yes…"

"I don't know we really should be going. We would hate to impose."

"It would be our pleasure, besides I think we have a lot to talk about."

…**at Tommy Rockets…**

"Stevie, Stacy, play nice and look out for each other. If you need anything just come back to the table and get one of us, okay"

"Okay." After the kids leave the table, the adults get down to business.

"Do you happen to have a picture of Mercedes? We have never met her, and I would love to have a face to go along with all of the stories the kids tell me."

"Sure, here's one."

After looking at the picture Mrs. Evans continues, "Thank you for doing this. Honestly, thank you for everything. You have a really sweet girl there in Mercedes. Stacy and Stevie adore her, she takes such great care of them, and well, compared to the other two she's in the lead for best girlfriend of the year."

Mr. Jones stopped mid-bite, "Girl—girlfriend? I thought they were 'just friends'. Isn't that what she told us when he started coming over for dinner and stuff after their little 'group date' for prom? " He turns to his wife, and asks, "Why didn't they tell us? Of course, this just confirms what we already started to suspect…"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans exchanged a weird look. "I think we only found out because Sam's ex-girlfriend used to baby-sit for us and, at the time we thought he was trying to date both girls, which is a no-no. I think he thought he had to tell us about Mercedes in case we let something slip to Quinn. I _think_ they are trying to keep it a secret because, from what I gather, Glee club is small and full of drama. Sam told us they started dating in New York. I'm sorry, we thought you knew."

"After what's been going on this week, Tony's just pulling your leg. We knew, but we let it go unsaid."

Mr. Evans speaks up for the first time, "I feel like I should apologize for Sam's behavior this past week. I'm sorry about that, we raised him better than that, and he shouldn't be taking advantage of your hospitality or of your daughter. Honestly, I only just figured it out myself. I will talk to Sam about it."

Mrs. Jones replies, "Mercedes isn't all that innocent in this, and don't worry, we knew something was up and we have been keeping an eye on them. Other than the lying, they're actually pretty good. If not, Tony would have said something to Sam before now. You did a good job with Sam. But, they need to be put on notice, so when you talk with Sam, I will talk with Mercedes."

Now it was Mrs. Evans turn to look confused. "What are we talking about exactly? What did Sam do?"

"Sorry I didn't mention it sooner honey, but, I think that when Sam has been going out to run at night after work, he has been running straight over to Mercedes house. Which, in and of itself isn't a problem, but I think that, he's also been spending _the night_ at Mercedes' house."

"You're kidding right? I'm gonna' kill him. How did I miss this?"

"I wouldn't have noticed it either, except I had that surprise double shift two days ago. When I came in at 5:30am he still wasn't back. It's funny, I never really thought that something bad had happened to him, I pretty much knew right then and there where he was. I figured if something was wrong, I could wait until you woke up at 6, but he came in not 15 minutes later. I think he slips back in about 30 to 45 minutes before we usually wake up."

"Oh my God, I don't know what to say." Mrs. Evans was blushing, clearly embarrassed to learn of her son's late night escapades.

Mr. Jones actually chuckled. "It's okay. I won't say that the first time I realized that he spent the night I didn't get mad about it, but they haven't gotten into any 'funny business'. It's actually been kinda' fun this week coming up with reasons to go downstairs and 'discover' that Sam has stopped by for a late night movie. Much to Mercedes chagrin, he always invites me to join them for the rest of the movie. I know that when I send him off, he runs around the block and waits on the doorstep for Mercedes to let him back in. They are 16 and 17, and not nearly as sneaky as they think. Sometimes they just talk, well surprisingly mostly Sam talks and 'Cedes listens. I don't bother them on those nights. He's going through a lot. I wouldn't say a word if Kurt showed up in the middle of the night and needed to talk, so I can't really begrudge Sam in that respect. Everyone needs that kind of friend. "

"But you're sure nothing serious happens otherwise? I mean, where does he sleep?"

"When I do the middle of the night check, sometime after I, 'send him home', he's usually on the couch and 'Cedes is in her room. Of course, last night he was in her room—"

"What!"

"—on the floor, on the far side of the bed where I couldn't see him from the door. She usually sleeps with the door open, and I actually thought that maybe he had gone home, but that boy snores like a freight train sometimes, so I could hear him from the hallway. Anyway, like I said, they ain't that sneaky, and I trust Mercedes not to do something stupid, and…well, don't tell him, but, I actually trust Sam too. Anyone is better than that Noah Puckerman boy she brought around last year. He never got to spend any time with Mercedes alone, ever."

Mrs. Evans spoke next. "I am glad that you have such faith in Sam, but I know it's only a matter of time. I mean, I married my high school sweetheart, I remember 16, and I see a very familiar look on his face whenever he talks about Mercedes. I'm not saying that your trust is misplaced, but, well, you see where I'm going with this, right?"

Mrs. Jones responds, "I know what you're saying. We've also have been together since high school, maybe it's a small town thing. I don't know. Regardless, I know the very look you are talking about."

Mr. Evans says, "Heads up. Here come the twins."

"Hey, can we have ice cream for dessert before we leave?"

"Sure, we'll get the waiter back over here. Why don't you and Stacy go and play for just a little while longer, and we'll call you back over when it arrives?"

" 'Kay."

Once they are out of earshot, Mrs. Jones continues, "Let's exchange numbers. We are only a few miles away, just a few minutes by car, and we can't depend on our ridiculous children to make sure that we are friends. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I will swear Stevie and Stacy to secrecy about this little lunch. Maybe, you can convince Mercedes to bring another pie over the next time she babysits? I can use that in exchange for their silence."

"Sounds like a plan…."

…**On the way out to the car…**

In yet another hushed whisper to Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans says, "This explains one thing."

"What?"

"Why Stacy's favorite movie is now 'The Princess and the Frog'. She switched from 'Cinderella' months ago."

"You know you're right. Smart kid that Stacy…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know…I'm making them out to be the worst kept secret, EVER….and I loooove it!<strong>

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, they make my day :-)**


	7. Much Ado About Nothing p1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Mini-Bonus-CH 7- Part 1: But I thought we just saved them?**

**Introduction: Hmmmm I had a bad dream about this story and a song, I just had to write it, and yes, I apologize in advance…. (AKA Much Ado About Nothing…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Sunday Dinner-round 1<strong>

"Sam, nice of you to join us for dinner. It has been a while."

"Thanks for having me over Mrs. Jones. All I do is work; I never really get to see you guys anymore."

…It was good meal, pleasant, with only a _slight_ undercurrent of tension.

"Sam, why don't you say good night to Mercedes, and I'll walk you out."

"Sure thing Mr. Jones."

After the briefest goodbye _ever_, Sam walks out the door with Mr. Jones close at his back.

"So, Mercedes told me this was going to happen. My d—".

"Just listen Sam. I like you, a lot. You're nice, respectful, courteous, and one of my daughter's best friends. However, you are also her boyfriend. I cut you a little too much slack in the beginning mostly because of the situation with your family and because you were just her friend for a few months before everything changed. I'm not gonna' lie, it's hard being hard on someone so down on their luck. You definitely got a few passes there."

"But, no more?"

"You could say that. No more visits after midnight. I don't care what time you get off of work, if it's that late, you go home." Seeing Sam wince when he said home, Mr. Jones amended his first ground rule, "I mean to the motel with your family. You can call as much as you want, but no more late night visits. Keeping an eye on you two is cutting into _my_ good night's rest. Secondly, if you can arrive before….. eleven, you may stay the duration of one movie and no longer. Once the credits roll, you roll, and I mean all the way back to the motel. You pull any more of that sneakin' back in bullshit and I will move you from the 'pretty good boyfriend' box to the 'Noah Puckerman' box."

"Huh?"

"No more lunches, dinners, barbeques, movie nights, fun little play dates with your brother and sister, nothing."

"For how long?"

"Let me put it this way, Puck only got to see Mercedes at school."

"But, school's still over a month away."

"I know that."

"Oh. _Ohhhh._"

"Good night Sam. It was nice talking to you."

"Good night Mr. Jones. I'm sorry, you know I wasn't trying outright to be disrespectful, ummm b—before. She really is like my best friend, and I feel like I can do th–"

"I know Sam, _we _know Sam."

On one hand it was a relief to know that he understood what he was trying to say without him having to say it out loud. On the other hand it meant that Mr. and Mrs. Jones had done a lot of 'checking in' in the past few weeks. This means they heard him on the nights where he almost told Mercedes how he truly felt and they heard all the tears he has shed this summer on those ever rarer nights when it was all too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: I'm pretty, but I ain't dumb <strong>

…**a few days later….**

"Hey Evans, you take this one. I owe you for covering that extra shift last week, so why don't you just cut out for the rest of the night?"

At first Sam was hesitant to take his assistant managerTom up on his offer. If he left early that meant less money. Then he looked at the name on the ticket: Mercedes Jones. "Okay. Thanks man. This week has been a killer on the relationship with all of the new 'house' rules; I can't seem to get out of here by eleven. I haven't seen her all week." Sam quickly made his signature ½ and ½ pizza for Mercedes and took off on foot for her house.

He was only just a little breathless when he arrived, but he had a smile that was just for Mercedes when he knocked on the door. Unfortunately for him, Mercedes didn't answer the door. Some half naked dude about Finn's height with a much heavier build answered the door. Mercedes was nowhere in sight, and Sam could hear Avatar playing loudly in the background.

"Where's Mercedes and who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me? What did you just say…?" Mystery date took one step closer to Sam.

"I mean I, sorry—I deliver here all the time, t—to Mercedes. You just caught me off guard."

"Well get used to it pizza boy, I plan on stickin' around for a little while. What do I owe you?"

"Ummmmm, th—that'll be $10.75." While the mystery date fumbled with his wallet, Sam says, "That's Avatar right, you like that movie?"

"Yeah man, it's one of my favorites. You know I think 'Cedes just indulges me but, she knows she better treat…" A yawn caught him mid-sentence as he handed over a twenty, "… brother right, you know what I mean? You like it, Avatar?"

"No, hate it actually." _She knows how to treat a brother right? Really 'Cedes…_

"Shame, here, keep the change." Mystery date took the pizza in one swift move and went to close the door.

"Thanks." _Why the hell did I just say thanks? _Sam walked home too numb to be angry. Anger would come later. Right now all he could think was, _Not again, not with Mercedes. I had finally gotten to a place where I had quieted that stupid little voice in my head, the one that kept trying to get me to see signs of things that weren't there. All the stuff I pretended not to see with Quinn and Santana. The stuff I never thought I would see with Mercedes._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Monocles and mustaches<strong>

"Is that pizza? When did you order pizza?"

"You fell asleep and I got hungry, so sue me. Do you want a slice; I got half pepperoni for you?"

"I'm gonna' pass, pepperoni pizza after 10 gives me nightmares."

"Well that's just more for me." Opening the box, mystery date says, "Huh, that's weird; our pizza has a moustache and a….a monocle?"

Mercedes lets out a quiet giggle. "I have a _friend_ who works at Pizza Express, he usually delivers, but I guess tonight he was back in the kitchen. Sometimes the pizzas get faces."

"You have weird friends, I worry about you sometimes."

"They're artistic, not weird. Just shut up and let the food stop your mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: Just like Quinn and Santana<strong>

After a long day at work, numerous missed (ignored) phone calls from Mercedes, Sam felt that he was finally ready to confront Mercedes. He went over and over in his head what he was going to say. It was too late to go see her, so he picked up the phone and dialed her number thinking, _Why did she have to go and do the one thing he couldn't bring himself to forgive? _

"Hi Sam. I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I want to make sure everything is still on for dinner Sunday. I just can't believe that I'm going to finally meet your parents."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Mercedes. We need to talk. Actually, I need to talk, and I need you to listen."

"Talk about what? You don't want me to meet your parents?"

"Mercedes I know."

"Know what? Sam you're scaring me, 'we need to talk' is never good. What's going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Look, I'm not going to be laughed at or be the butt of some big joke any more. I am sick and tired of always being the last one to find out. I guess you got tired of not spending any 'quality' time with me and ummm…what met someone else? I don't know. You know what, I don't wanna' to know. Don't expect the Evans family on Sunday."

"Sam. Sam, what are you talking about? There isn't anyone else. The only people I hang out with are people from glee club. I haven't met anyone else, there's only you."

"Don't lie Mercedes, I know what I saw."

Giving him just a taste of the 'tude, she responds, "Well I don't. Care to enlighten me?" At first she thought he was making a joke, a very sick joke. But now she wasn't sure what was going on…

He may not have the 'divatude', but he had plenty to pull from after going through this with Quinn and Santana. Tonight, Sam gave as good as he got. "No. I always thought you would be straight with me."

"I'm always straight with you. You're the one not making any sense. I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Are you, are you breaking up with me be—because you _think_ I am cheating on you?"

"I think so. I don't want to, God know I lo-. I don't know if I can get over this."

Mercedes Jones had spent that summer falling in love and thankfully growing up, just little a bit. Something was off, way off, and she realized that if she just lost her temper she may just lose Sam too. "Can I just have a minute to think about this? This is all really out of the blue. There has to be an explanation. Please…" Mercedes had no idea what Sam was talking about. True she had spent a lot of time that week with Finn, Puck, Artie, and Kurt to enlist their help in the New JBE and with the wedding gigs, but it was all glee club type stuff. Sam was the only other guy she spent time with, except for Darren, but he didn't count…"Oh damn it." Finally, sweet relief flooded her voice and chased the panic away, "Oh my God Sam, you are soooo lucky I love you or else _I _would be the one pissed off at you, overreacting like this, seriously at first I wanted to smack you upside your-…"

Thinking her 'damn it' was an admission of guilt Sam _and_ thinking that she was making fun of him, he cuts her off and says, "Time's up. Bye Mercedes." and hangs up the phone. _Unbelievable, the first time she tells me she loves me is when…_ He is doesn't want to think about what just happened.

"Sam—hello?" _Oh __heeeellllll__ to the no. He did not just hang up on me. This will just not do._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: Almost doesn't count<strong>

…**a few days later…**

After countless ignored texts, phone calls, and tears, Mercedes gives up. _I am not gonna' be one of those girls. He can go ahead and be stupid and be stubborn and not listen. She didn't have to explain herself, not when he already had his mind made up anyway. _

"Hey Brittany, nice outfit, very 'Kill Bill'. Where's Santana?" Brittany had come straight from motor cross practice. She hadn't had a chance to change out of her riding gear yet.

"She's coming. She's just finishing up a vocal lesson with someone down the hall. Why don't you get started?" Mercedes and Santana had their first gig on Saturday at the jazz club and they were just putting the finishing touches on their set. Brittany was looking over Mercedes' sheet music. "This is a new song?"

"Yeah…It just seems a little more _appropriate_ than the other one I was going to close with." And with that Mercedes starts singing…

"Almost made you love me  
>Almost made you cry<br>Almost made you happy, baby  
>Didn't I, didn't I<p>

You almost had me thinkin'  
>You were turned around<br>But everybody knows  
>Almost doesn't count …"<p>

_Mercedes always sang what she felt. Why is she singing this song?_ Brittany just sat there and frowned, confused, genuinelyconfused. Thanks to her 'sick sense' she had known about Sam and Mercedes almost from the beginning. She never let on to anyone about it, not even to Santana, but for fun she did prank them on 'Fondue for Two' just after Rachel's party.

"...I can't keep on lovin' you  
>One foot outside the door<br>I hear a funny hesitation  
>Of a heart that's never really sure<br>Can't keep on tryin'  
>If you're looking for more<br>Than all that I could give you  
>Than what you came here for…"<p>

_Why did she change her song from Sade's 'By Your Side' to this? This is not a song you sing when you are happy and in love. This is a song you sing when you're not happy and still in love…._

"…Maybe you'll be sorry  
>Maybe you'll be cold<br>Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby  
>From the cruel, cruel world<br>Almost convince me  
>You're gonna stick around<br>But everybody knows  
>Almost doesn't count…"<p>

_Oh God, he didn't? Why would he?_

"…So maybe I'll be here  
>Maybe I'll see ya' round<br>That's the way it goes  
>Almost doesn't count…" (Brandy, 'Almost Doesn't Count')<p>

Mercedes had tears in her eyes by the end of the song. But she refused to cry in front of Brittany, or anyone for that matter. Brittany knew what must have happened, but not why. "Are you okay Mercedes? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, just got a little wrapped up in the lyrics, that's all. Besides, I don't think there's anything left to talk about."

"Mercedes, you tell Santana that I will meet her later at Breadstix for dinner. Don't worry; I'll take care of this."

Mercedes was only half listening…"Huh, take care of what? Brittany what are you talking about?"

"Mercedes, I gotta' see about a boy." And with that she grabbed her helmet and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know right….what did I just do? Don't worry &amp; Part 2 is already up...<strong>

**I may post the 'Fondue for Two' dialogues as another mini-chapter later. It's still a work in progress; I am about to put part 4 on my tumblr (see my profile for the link) sometime this week if you want to check it out. Search tag #Fondue For Two**

**Thanks for sticking with me…love the alerts and the reviews : X (****Jadziwine****—you made my day, double hugs for you :)**

**(annnnd don't worry, I love Sam & Mercedes…)**


	8. Much Ado About Nothing p2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Mini-Bonus-CH 8- Part 2: But I thought we just saved them?**

**Introduction: Remember, I had a bad dream about this story and a song, I had to write it, and yes, I apologize [for the violence*gasp*] in advance….it is just a story after all… (AKA Much Ado About Nothing…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: You wanna' know what I think you should do? Hide…<strong>

Knock, Knock…Mrs. Evans answered the door. Outside there was a blonde girl in a yellow leather outfit with black racing stripes down the sides. In the background she could see a small bike, with a helmet on the seat. "Hi, I'm Brittany, a friend of Sam's from glee club, is he here?"

Moments later, Sam exited the motel room and walked over to Brittany. Before he could even say 'hi' he was seeing stars. She had smacked him, hard across the side of his face and he never saw it coming. "What the hell Brittany? I thought you didn't believe in violence?"

"I make inspections. And I'm the one asking questions remember."

"Brittany, this isn't your _dumb_ web-show and you didn't ask me a question, you just hit me. And for no good reason I might add."

"I have my reasons and they are very good."

"Well, are you going to explain, or are you just going to try and hit me again, 'cause I can go back inside."

"Why did you do it Sam?"

"Why did I do what Brittany?"

"Break up with Mercedes…Don't give me that look. I figured it out all on my own, back when we were still in school. I know you think I'm dumb, but I'm not, well, maybe I am, but not about this. So answer my question, why?"

"I don't owe you an answer. Mercedes knows what she did…" Scwack! More stars…._Damn she was fast…_

"Wrong answer, try again."

"She cheated on me." Scwack! More stars…

"Wrong answer, try again."

"Mutha'fu…Brittany, stop hitting me! I can't hit you back because you are a girl, but I can't let you hit me again."

"Answer my question and I won't have to hit you again. Trust me, it hurts me more than it hurts you."

"I doubt that, and I answered your question. Why don't you believe me and why do you even care?" Sam flinched involuntarily and took a quick step back as she raised her hand to pull her bangs behind her ear. She gave him a little smirk.

"I don't believe you because I know Mercedes wouldn't cheat on you; I know she didn't cheat on you. I care because she's my friend. She hangs out with Santana a lot now, so that means she spends a lot of time with me too. I call them my S&Ms. You know hard candy on the outside, soft and melt-in-your-mouth sweet on the inside. You hurt her, I hurt you."

"Look, I don't know what she told you, but I know what I saw. I tried to make a surprise pizza delivery, and instead I see some guy, that I have never seen before, half naked, watchin' my favorite movie with my girl."

"When?"

"Wednesday night."

Brittany pulls out her cell phone. "Was this the guy?"

At first Sam was surprised, "Ye—yeah that's him!" Then he was angry, "So you knew? You came over here, tryin' to defend her, and you knew about this the whole f-ing time? Why am I not surprised? How dare…" Before he could finish his next sentence Brittany's hand once again was at the side of his face, but this time she stopped just before she made contact.

"Sam, shut up. You need to apologize to Mercedes and make this right. Now."

"Why do _I_ need to apologize?"

"Sam, there is no way that you have been to Mercedes' house and never seen this guy before. Think about it." He just gives her a blank stare, clearly lost as to what she is talking about. "Well at least you're pretty." She just shakes her head and walks away.

"Brittany, I thought you were my friend too. Look, I don't understand what you are saying, and I don't understand what you think I should do."

She just starts laughing. It's a laugh that he's never heard from her before. It's not the kind of laugh that made him smile, it was the kind that made him worry that he had missed something, something big, and it was about to turn around and bite him in the ass. Brittany grabs her helmet, hops on her bike, looks at him and says, "You really wanna' know what I think you should do? Hide… Of course, you're not so good at that either."

"What? Hide?"

"What do you think Artie, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Kurt are gonna' do when they figure out what you did to Mercedes? Huh, I hope it was worth it… all because you think she cheated on you, with_ her brother_?" She slides her helmet on her head, starts the engine, and pulls away.

_I know Mercedes has a brother that I've never met, but I thought he was away at some football training camp all summer. Oh man, am I that guy? The one who didn't listen? The one who thought he knew it all, and as usual knew nothing. Oh damn it. Now that I think about it, if I put a shirt and a tie on mystery date, he looks a lot like the dude in the family portrait that I've walked by a million times in the past 4, almost 5 months. Hide? Can't hide, Brittany's right, I'm not so good at hiding._

Lucky for Sam, he had been in this position once before, and he knew just what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: What happened to your face? Brittany.<strong>

…**a few hours later…**

Knock, knock…

"You lost or somethin'? We didn't order any pizza."

"I know, this is a social visit, I'm here to see Mercedes. Is she here?"

"Yeah" Mercedes brother, formally known as 'mystery date' turns and yell back in the house for Mercedes. "She'll be right down. You want to come in?"

"Sure thanks. My name is Sam by the way. I am, was, not sure anymore… Mercedes' boyfriend. You must be her brother…uhhh" Not sure if he knew his name, Sam extends his one free hand and hopes for the best.

"Who is gonna' kick your ass. I knew something was wrong, and I just bet it's all your fault isn't it?"

"Can I at least put the pie down before you hit me?" At that moment Mr. Jones walks in from the kitchen.

"Sam didn't expect you tonight. How are you doing?"

"Ask me again before I leave and maybe I will have an answer."

Mr. Jones just assumes that Sam was quoting some cryptic line from some random movie (again), nods his head and says, "Okay, well, I'm going to my study. I'm really looking forward to Sunday. Darren, try not to bother Mercedes and Sam too much." He decided against asking Sam what happened to his face.

After his father leaves the room, Darren eyes Sam up. "Looks like somebody beat me to it. What happened to your face?"

"Brittany."

"Pierce?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! I don't care what they say, that is girl is all kinds of awesome. Here comes 'Cedes. If I were you I'd just give her the other cheek now. Bye." Turning to Mercedes he says, "Just holler if you need me, I got your back." And with that Darren heads upstairs to his room. Mercedes looks at Sam, and despite all of the hurt she has been through in the last few days, those darn butterflies are back.

"Hello."

"Sam what do you want?"

"I came to apologize." She nodded for him to continue. "I am sorry and I wish I could take back what I said to you on the phone. I need you to understand that I was being stupid and insecure and it hurt you in the process. I was being a total hypocrite, jumping to conclusions, not trusting you. I never gave you a chance to explain. I completely trust you and wish that I didn't always carry around that little voice inside my head. You know a wise person once told me that in glee club it's like family, and just like family we are usually the ones _causing_ each other the most pain. I guess I had to learn that lesson, again, the hard way." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You remember that?"

"I _thought_ I remembered everything you said to me. I missed the part about your brother, Darren, coming home though."

She fought to keep her face stern and her eyes serious. _Oh goodness, he had me at hello. But I will play along Mr. Evans. _"Though I gladly accept your apology, I don't want your pity or your charity. I am just fine on my own two feet."

"I know you are; that's not what I am trying to give you."

She moved in closer and whispered, "Then what are you trying to give me?"

"Pie."

She moves closer still, "Pie?"

"It's a Sam Evans tradition. After the 'I'm sorrys' are said, a little pie helps bring everyone back to the table and remind us that we are all still together. I call it Make-out Pie."

_You win Evans, and so do I. _Mercedes smiles, "My favorite. And I'm sorry too. I never actually told you that Darren was coming home this week." Moving her hand up to cup his left cheek, Sam winced in pain. "Sam what happened to your face?"

"Brittany."

" 'Stop the violence' Brittany went all Lima Heights Adjacent on you, for me?"

"Yeah."

Mercedes kissed his non-red cheek and laughed. Sam thought, _I missed this; this is the kind of laugh that makes you happy and makes you want to join in._

* * *

><p><strong>See, I told you not to worry : ) <strong>

**FYI: This last part mirrors "Between the Scenes: The Road to Samcedes" Chapter 2**

**Shhhhh, don't tell anyone but I kinda' like bad-ass Brittany.**


	9. Much Ado About Nothing p3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Sooooo….I am kinda' bummed if the dirty rumors are true :( Still, not gonna' stop. Sam is my favorite male character on the show**

**Special thx to QTFics for her words of encouragement!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Bonus-CH 9- Part 3: But I thought we just saved them?<strong>

**Introduction: Remember, I had a bad dream about this story and a song, I had to write it, and yes, I apologized in advance….this is the conclusion… (AKA Much Ado About Nothing…). **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Picks up right where we left off… sub title: Making up is the best part….<strong>

"Come on; let's put your…mud pie…into the fridge."

"It's dirt actually. Stevie and Stacy helped me make it, I don't really bake...And if anybody asks, you _loved it_ okay."

Mercedes had to chuckle at his admission. "Yes, totally delicious." Then she stopped laughing and just stood there looking him in the eyes.

"Are we still talking about pie? 'Cause I hope we are past the pie and on to the make out part of the night." Then he winked at her and made a double clicking noise with his tongue, and shot her with an imaginary gun like he had been watching too many bad 70s movies recently.

Mercedes just shook her head and walked into the kitchen. After the pie was safely stowed away in the fridge, Mercedes motioned for Sam to follow her outside into the back yard. Once they were kinda' hidden from the house behind a large oak tree in the yard, she punched Sam in the arm. "Ow! What was that for? I thought you forgave me?"

"I did, but I still owe you at least that for making me cry."

"I know, I know, in New York I promised you 'that I would be slow to anger and quick to forgive' and the first chance I get honor it I screw it all up. I just can't believe you are taking this all so well. You're sure you're not thinking of any other punishments for me down the road?"

"No. These last 3 days have been punishment enough for both of us. It would have been very easy to leave you a voice mail message to clear things up, but I didn't. Don't be fooled by this seemingly older, wiser, Mercedes Jones. The girl that busted out Kurt's window is still in here. If it weren't for my mom I don't know what would have happened. Lucky for you on my way out the door to knock some sense into you after you hung up the phone on me, I ran into her. She wouldn't let me leave until I told her what was wrong, and then she wouldn't let me leave even _after_ I told her.

***Cue Flashback****

Vivian Jones took one look at her daughter's face and knew that she was up to no good. "Mercedes, whatever you plan on doin', it's not worth it. You're only going to make things worse and end up feeling twice as bad in the long run."

Normally she wouldn't tell her mom anything, but this was fresh, and her anger made her carless. "Why should I feel bad? Sam's the one that overreacted. He basically broke up with me over something he thought he saw. He wouldn't even listen to me."

"Hmm, well it seems to me like this isn't the first time this has happened. How'd that work out for you then?"

"I apologized for that, we all did….and to this day I still feel bad about it."

"I can't tell you how many times your father and I have fought over stupid mess because we were both too stubborn to quit. Sure Sam overreacted and he certainly should have been more willing to listen, but can you really blame him given his past history? And, need I remind you again that you basically did the same thing to him?"

"That was before we started dating, before we became friends, so I had to have Kurt's back. He should trust me."

"Look, I don't even want to know what he thinks he saw, but I gonna' go out on a limb here and say that deep down he knows that there must be an explanation, but he's 17, overworked, stressed out, hormone crazed, and being irrational. You wouldn't understand that, now would you?"

"What are you tryin' to say exactly? That I should be okay with this, 'cause that ain't gonna' happen. There will be blood."

"Calm yourself. Seriously. You sound crazy, kinda' like Sam probably did earlier. Just give him some time to think about what he just did. He probably already regrets it. Once you let him know the truth, whatever that may be all of this will be resolved."

"Hmph. He didn't sound so broken up when we broke up…"

"Then you should be flattered."

"What…why?"

With a little smirk Mrs. Jones replies, "'Cause good or bad, that's just a little bit of you rubbing off on him."

***End flashback**

"Sooooo I could have cleared thing ups days ago, but I wasn't really ready to 'smooth things over'."

"Which explains the tone of your voicemails."

"Yeah, not exactly reconciliatory…" She could tell by the look on his face that Sam wasn't certain what reconciliatory meant, but he looked like he decided that it must just be a fancy word for 'let's make up'. "I'm so sorry about that. They got kinda' hostile and mean. I'm not gonna' lie, I wanted you to feel bad, just like I did. I wanted to show you that you were wrong and then be able to see the look on your face when it happened…."

"Yeah, I got that. At first the messages just said that you were angry and I was wrong, call me back so we can talk. I was still too angry and not ready to talk. Then it was 'just wait till I get my hands on you' (but not in a good way.) Which on some level scared me, and on another excited me, which on yet another level angered me even more 'cause at the time I thought that you 'cheated' so why is your angsty little voicemail makin' me hot? Then it was 'why aren't you at work Evans, there's someone you need to meet…'. By the way, those were the ones that hurt, 'cause I thought you wanted to rub it in my face. But then yesterday they just got sad, loud, and panicked. I kept picking up the phone and then talking myself out of answering it."

"Yeah, that was when I started to regret some things. I was calling you at work to see if I could get you to come back over because you wouldn't answer your cell phone and I wanted you to meet Darren so we could straighten things out, well, after I got one more little twist in. But you haven't been back to work in days. That's what really made me feel bad…"

As Mercedes continues to talk Sam thinks, _Holy crap. This sounds just a bit familiar. Apparently, deep within every girl there must lurk a little revenge Quinn-essence._ _Of course I have one too (just look at my entire relationship with Santana for reference). I don't ever want the wrath of Mercedes to come down on me again. I mean, I'm pretty sure that I was _mostly_ in the right on this and still I'm the one sporting the fresh face whelp and bringin' over the pie... _

"…I mean at first I was happy that you were too upset to work, but then if you aren't working that meant that your family was suffering more, because of me. I like being right, and I usually am, but sometimes I can take it too far. My mom always says 'coats made of righteous indignation are expensive, hard to keep, and don't keep you warm. They're just not worth it'. You know, old folks wisdom. The stuff you don't remember until it's too late…"

_Uh-un, next time I will keep my big mouth shut until I have all the facts, or at least most of the important ones. _For good measure Sam smacks himself to help the message sink in.

"Sam, what was that? Are you listening?"

"Yes, to every word. I was just thinking that I don't want to hurt you like that again and that you McKinley girls are scary when you think somebody done you wrong. Look, apology accepted. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I knew deep down that something wasn't right, and I should have just called you back, but all I could think was that if it were true, this time I went out on top, instead of being the last to know. Your voicemails aside, what I thought I saw Wednesday night, in my head turned into a whole made-up story that kept me angry, and I let it fester, and then blew us up. Stupid right…?"

"No, Sam you're not stupid. You thought I did the one thing that you couldn't handle. We all have buttons, stuff that takes us from 0-100 in about 5 seconds flat…"

"For future reference, what's your untouchable button?"

"I don't know. I mean, I meant what I said before about standing on my own two feet, but I really like this, us—together. Not in a crazy Rachel Berry way, but—but in a way that I, that I _hopewemakeit_. Not in a psycho clingy way, just, I love you and I don't really want to stop just yet. You know I fooled myself twice now in 'relationships' if you could even call them that; I just don't want to wake up and realize that this was all some big joke. I'm not like you. If we break up, it _will _take me more than a hot second to get over you and move on. And who would I move on to? You, nothing but lots of little cheerleader sized options to choose from come September, or some random pool-MILF to tide you over until then, me, not so much. I—I still…nevermind."

Sam thought about what Mercedes was saying, and what she still wasn't saying. He could see more cracks forming in that last big wall. He thought, _Finally, I've only seen hints of this before. Tonight I'm gonna' start knocking some major holes in that last wall of doubt._ Before he could respond, she continued.

She continues, "My mom kept asking me if I had called you. Yes I called. Then she wanted to know if I had explained it. No I hadn't. You know what she said to me then? She said, 'Mercedes Jones, I never figured you would turn out just like those other two girls, playin' games with that boy.' She said I was like Quinn and Santana, but not in a good way."

_Ahhhh, those 'cheerleaders' have names…I'm still gonna' make you say it…_"Okay, I'm confused, first, when is it ever good to be like Quinn and Santana? And second, though given what happened this week, I have no plans to leave you once school starts. Once I'm in, I'm in for good. You're gonna' have to pry me off. Now that I think about it, I don't actually know what possessed me to even consider breaking up with you in the first place. Even with the 'mix-up' Wednesday."

"Yeah, remember, that's all my fault. My 'cut first, ask questions later' mentality has rubbed off on you, _juuuuust_ a little bit."

Sam laughed, hard and said, "So now I have my own little inner diva?"

"You could say that. Your welcome, just don't use it against me again, and we'll be straight." She joins in his laughter.

Taking her smiling face into his hands and pressing her back into the oak tree, Sam says, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. Why do you want to be compared to Quinn and Santana, I thought you didn't want to be like them. I mean they have gotten better, but really, what's so good about them?"

In a very small voice "I meant, you know, not their personality, but how they look, cheerio sized like them. You like cheerios."

_Yeah, I've heard this before, and maybe it's true…_"You were a cheerio before, so yeah, you can say that I like cheerios. And by the way I'm sad I missed that, but I can and do dream…you don't by any chance still have your uniform do you?"

"Sam I'm trying to be serious here…"

"So am I. Daddy likes…"He continues, trying to give her a glimpse into his head verbalizing one of his favorite fantasies… "Of course I think you said you didn't' wear the skirt, but you're always in the skirt in my dream. Well not always, just at the beginning….I bet Kurt could make you one…of course if I could convince you to wear it, I think I would die…but I would die soooo happy…you know what I mean." The sound of a little sniffle pulls him back into reality, and he looks back down at Mercedes and sees the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Why are you…almost crying? You know I love every single inch of you from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet, and everything in between." She tries to look away, but he holds her steady.

"Look, you don't have to say all that. There was a very good reason why I didn't wear the skirt. I –s"

"You didn't want to start sex riots?"

"Sam, stop trying to make me laugh, and how do you even know about that? No, honestly, I don't think I could have found a skirt to wear in my size. Can you just be serious for two more minutes; I am really trying to say something that is very hard for me here."

"I know, sorry, can't help it…" Then he grins at his little double entendre…

"Okay, now I'm starting to get pissed off. You say you want to know what's wrong but you're not listening."

"Oh I hear you loud and clear. I'm glad it's finally in the open. I see that way deep down you still don't believe me when I tell you what I think about you, not the friendship side, but about how you look, and the way it makes me feel? You are trying to convince me that deep down I really don't find you all that hot because you are just a little bit bigger than my previous girlfriends?"

"Oooookay, so maybe you are listening…I just don't want to get hurt, by a _summer fling_. All I can think is that things will get better for you, and your star will rise to the top again, and that well, this is as far up as I go."

Sam pulls Mercedes into a big hug, thinking, I_ knew this last wall would be the hardest. First of all there is an inner core of insecurity and doubt. I don't know why, but she doubts her appeal to me and is insecure about sharing me. I think that not saying anything about our relationship served two purposes, of course it kept the drama low, but in her head it also kept the sharks off of me. Not that I am even remotely tempted. Outside of that there is another layer of disbelief. She has spent the last few months waiting for the other shoe to fall. This stupid almost break-up has given her too much time to refortify this wall, to entertain that silly little voice. That same little voice that stopped me from coming over earlier. Brittany literally knocked that voice out of my head. Lucky for me, I don't need to hit Mercedes to quiet her doubts…_"Baby, you are a star in the making; high school is just your practice round." He gives her a sly smile and moves in closer. She looks up and suddenly she feels like she just walked into a big trap, cornered by her green-eyed tiger. She should be afraid, but she's not. He whispers in her ear, "Lor tutee…" Then he looks her in the eye one last time, saying, "And just remember, you asked for this…"

"Asked for what…what are you talking about Sam?" _Oh God. I thought I knew that look, I thought that look couldn't get any worse, but somehow it is infinitely more. More intense, more heated, more overwhelming. He was still holding back, but now, not any more…._She can feel herself start to react to that look. It makes her hot yes, but it also warms that spot that she thought she would never let go.

He leans in close and whispers against her ear, "So, if that's how you really truly feel deep down, why can I feel you smile? Why are you breathing faster? Why are there goose bumps on your arms? Why can I feel your hand snaking its way up the back of my shirt?" He pulls back and continues to burn her with that look.

Mercedes tries to frown. _Up until about 5 seconds ago that has been on playback in my head all day and now, nothing…._She can't answer him, she is trying in vain not to get caught up in that look, but clearly it's already too late. Once again, she is chased down, melted and consumed. She tries to fight it, because what she has to say is important, and the truth, _right? _She does a rapid check and somehow, she is down to her last line of defense, and much like her knees, it was starting to buckle. _When did this happen? _Sam leans in and kisses her. It wasn't a shy sweet kiss, there was no uncertainty there. Her lips are just the beginning. He then stands up tall and kisses the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. He lays kisses on her forehead, brow, her eyelids, the bridge and tip of her nose, her cheeks. He then turns her neck so that he can cover every spot he can reach with his mouth. Sam pours that look, like liquid fire into every kiss, every touch, every breath. Across the top of her clothing his hands begin to explore everything he has missed all week. "Well I just feel…"

With a little nip to her neck, Sam answers in a low voice, "me…" and then continues to lay small kisses along her collarbone, her shoulders….

"I….I—I was going t—to say…..sil—silly…"

"Mmmm, still l like my answer better…" and then he continues right along, kissing down each arm, her wrists, the tips of each finger, the palms of her hands, before returning to her collarbone, where he begins moving south. _Damn starving desert….my sweet soft oasis….stupid doubts…._Thetidal wave was coming, but this time he was going to get swept away_…_Crash, crash…He was going to fix this, to make this right the only way he knew how. He was done talking and making promises; he wasn't very good at that anyway, but this, this he could do. He was going to squeeze a lost week's worth of kisses, hugs, and caresses into this moment right here right now…

Mercedes could feel her knees weaken as she began to very slowly slide down the tree, thinking…_huh, oh how sweet, Sam gave me his shirt to use as a pillow….now I won't get dirt in my hair…how thoughtful…_

…_**a teensy wee bit later…**_

As Sam continues his quest to thoroughly kiss 'all the places in between', Mercedes is thinking_, Don't know what I was even thinkin' before anyway…a whole week without my Sam, now that's crazy…now this, this is like better than just about everything…and to think I have missed this all because of my brother…my brother who is in the house with my father and my mother… _"Sam…Sam…SAM! We have to stop now, before someone comes lookin' for us. Get up, get up, get up….Please, Sam…Oh my goodness, Sam, focus…"

"I am focused…"

"_Sam…_"

Exhaling forcefully and giving his head a good shake he, he crawls back up so that he can look her in the eye and asks, "Do you get it?"

"Yes, very loud and diamond clear." Sam cocks his eyebrow up at her reply. "What, I'm a diva, no crystals for me."

"I will never doubt you again."

"I will never doubt you again…now will you please get up off of me? And put your shirt back on…oh my gosh, it's dark enough that maybe I can still pretend to hide, but one look out the back door, and they would spot you shining in the moonlight, and I do not want to have another talk with my mother. I'm still recovering from the first one."

"I don't really want to get up, but I will." Sam stands up and pulls Mercedes up with him. "I gotta' go, there is no way I can go back inside. Tell your brother it was nice meeting him and that we can talk more on Sunday at dinner. I have to go run home now, need a shower. I love you."

"I love you too, maybe one last hug for the road?"

Sam just shakes his head. "I have to go, now."

* * *

><p>Things I love:<p>

Make-up smooches…they are the best :)

Confident sexy Sam…and why not, even under ridicule he will quote Star Wars…he has mad swagger *LOL*

They ain't even tryin' that hard not to get caught…*sighs* _ahhhh_ teenagers

I think Mercedes finally believes him, but…she may need even more proof in the next chapter….yeah, that's what I'm thinkin'…

Random Question: If I change the title of the series will it put a kibosh on something?…I think I just want to keep adding chapters to this story instead of starting a new one for the rapidly approaching school year…and beyond….


	10. Just the Two of Us, Finally, Sort of

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Thanks for the reviews! They are as close to love as you can get, and I am feeling it =X**

***gasp* There is small amount of foul language in this one so be warned…**

**CH 10: Just the two of us…finally…sort of…. **

**Background: This chapter fast forwards to the end of the summer, about a month after the events in CH 9, and school will start in a week. (Don't worry, I will go back and fill in some of that time later :)**

**Part 1: A little catch up…(unresolved issues…)**

Knock, knock. Mercedes opened the door to find Shirtless Sam standing there with a ridiculous smile on his face. She wonders if he has a shirt monster that chases him around and steals his shirts, all the time…This time however he had just come from his pool job with Puckerman and the 'missing' shirt was hanging from his back pocket.

"Evans, you should wear sunscreen."

"I put some on all the parts I could reach, but Puckerman refused to do my back, can you?"

"Sure, better late than never, come in…"

With Stevie and Stacy at bible camp with Quinn, Mercedes' parents at work, her brother out with some friends doing some last minute back-to-school shopping with friends—they actually had the whole house to themselves, for a little while anyway…

"So, are you busy this weekend?"

"Not so much. Now that my mom has a full time job as a receptionist in the best dental office in Lima, you know I quit working at the Pizza Express weeks ago. Thanks to you and Kurt, I make my own schedule and actually more money than I ever did delivering pizzas. Technically you make my schedule since you're like, my manager. You already know that I don't have any bat mitzvahs or weddings, no Hudson-Hummel carwashes, no pools to clean, and no guitar lessons to give, so why do you ask?"

"Well, this Friday is my last gig with Santana at the jazz club and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I think I can squeeze you in. Who else will be there?"

"Well Jesse St. Oh God He's Starting to Grow On Me will be there, my parents and brother, plus Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany. My parents are going to let everyone sleep over after the show."

_Ah ha, I knew there was a catch, this sounds suspiciously like what happened two weeks earlier at her birthday party…_"So I will be in the basement with Kurt and Blaine, again, while you get your snuggle on with Brittana? It sounds _soooo _tempting, but unless Jesse is staying too, which I doubt, I'm gonna' pass on the whole sleepover bit…but I will still come to the show_._"

"Your loss. You're going to miss out on the world famous back to school send-off brunch."

"It's kinda' early isn't it, school is next week not this week….right?"

"Yes, but my brother is going back to school this week. My parents are driving him back tomorrow, and then… they're taking the rest of the weekend to celebrate their anniversary. Alone, which, by the way, is what I'll be when everyone leaves me tomorrow, you know, since you're not staying."

Sam turns around. "What do you mean by 'rest of the weekend'? When are they coming back?"

"Sunday, around dinnertime, which means now you can finally take me out on that 'proper date' you keep talking about."

"This is really short notice, but I think it can be done. I _finally_ have a little bit of money, and we have an entire weekend to do this, just us. Our schedules have been mad crazy. Don't get me wrong, picnics are nice, movie nights are nice, family dinners and cook-outs are nice, plays dates with my brother and sister are nice, doing the wedding gigs together—nice, but a real date, with you, just you…? Hold up, no one is going to be here, at all on Saturday and most of Sunday?" He starts to smile at her and moves closer. "Scratch that, we don't need to go out for a fancy dinner and what-not to prove our love. I can think of several ways to prove our love that don't need money, or even require leaving the house." Sam smiles even more and begins to bite on his bottom lip. "It's win-win."

Mercedes does a face palm, and then grips Sam's face in her hands, fixing him with an icy glare. "Listen here Evans, 'cause I'm only going to say it once. I have been more than patient. I understood the situation with you and your family, and how you felt obligated to work yourself ragged to help. I understood that there were going to be sacrifices made. I have been completely supportive, not jealous, not controlling, and only just a little diva. I have loved every moment spent with you and your family, and our friends, and my family, and I really loved all of the scattered stolen moments where it was finally just us. But baby, the time for sacrifice is over. This week is it. There are only two more weekends before school starts, and we are all going to be at Mr. Schue's cook-out next weekend." She could tell by that goofy look on his face that he was only half listening, so she squeezed a little harder, added a bit of 'if looks could kill' to her glare, and continues, "Boy, if you don't take your mind out of the gutter and take me out of this house on Saturday for a real date I will stay with Quinn at her house until my parents come home." With a lot less diva, and a lot more pout, she continues, "Besides, I have earned one day with you where we can get out of Lima and act like a normal couple. It will be the same thing once we're back in school. This is …" She could see the corners of his mouth start twitching. "What's so damn funny?"

"You, but of course you're right as usual, you do deserve that. If somebody hadn't waited until the last minute to tell me about this, I would have had the time to make proper plans for a proper date, but I guess this will have to do."

"What will have to do?" As she asks Sam reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He then pulls out two pieces of paper and hands them to her. "When did you get these? You let me talk all that smack and you were planning this the whole time…"

"Soooo, do you want to kiss me or hit me?"

"…Kiss you, frankly I'm impressed."

"Why does nobody believe me? I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I may be pretty, but I ain't dumb."

"I know that. So, tell me, how and when?"

"Kiss first." Once a polite peck was dutifully placed on his cheek Sam continues, "A gentleman never reveals his secrets." (Last week one of the bat mitzvah clients that Mercedes had turned down for that weekend called him directly and offered to double their fee to have the 'New The Justin Bieber Experience' play at her daughter's party. He was tempted, but figured that Mercedes must have had a really good reason for turning her down in the first place. He just had to pay attention to the conversation around her house to figure out that no one was going to be there that weekend, well no one but Mercedes.) He continues asking, "Have you been to the State Fair before? It looks like it will be a lot of fun, as long as you don't mind the almost 2 hour drive to Columbus. I figure we can get dinner at the infamous Breadstix afterwards."

"I haven't been to the fair since I was Stevie and Stacy's age." Looking back down at the State Fair concert tickets in her hands she asks, "Do you even know what the 'Summer of Love Tour' is?"

"No, but I asked 'the Google'. I figured you'd prefer that to Meatloaf, Ke$ha, or Brad Paisley." He was rewarded with a full out Mercedes Jones laugh. After she stopped laughing, Sam says, "Now that things are looking up for me and my family, we can be a proper couple all the time. You know, we could just tell everyone and not have to worry about stealing moments anymore, especially once we get back to school. I'm pretty sure every time there's a get together at least one more person figures it out anyway. At this point practically everyone already knows, so remind me again why we're still hiding?"

"_Dra-ma._ We just don't see all those heifers from glee club enough to have them in our business right now. Trust me, when school starts, and we're all trapped in that concrete box, they will start pecking at us like hens."

"But almost everyone from glee knows."

"No. Who else knows besides Quinn, Kurt, and Brittany? All of whom somehow figured it out on their own."

"If I am to believe Brittany, then Santana, Puck and Artie know too. Brittany didn't tell anyone, so they also figured it out on their own. I don't know how she knows that they know, but when she went all Lima Heights Adjacent on me last month, she told me to hide 'cause there was a long line of whoop-ass behind her. 'Cedes, that's like half the club, why can't we just tell them?" While Sam waited for her answer he thought about the other thing Brittany had said, _I'm not so good at hiding._

"Seriously….how? I mean, I can count on two hands the number of times that both of us together have hung out with any of them all summer. I mean there's just no way…Next you'll be telling me that Finn knows too." Sam's ears start to turn red and his grin turns a bit sheepish. "Nooooo, see, now I know you are just pulling my leg. You need to stop, had me all worried there for a second." She starts laughing, but stops mid-guffaw when she realizes that Sam's blush has gotten worse and he won't look her in the eye. "Hold up now, Finn knows?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying." Sam shakes his head no. "How did my Jolly Finn Giant figure it out?"

Sam wonders, _Why don't I get a cute nick-name like that?_ Out loud he says,"All I'm gonna' say is 'popsicles'."

"Okay, if I'm gonna' figure this out, you better elaborate."

"As in the ones that were available at the first H2 carwash, last month…."

"Sam, it was like 100 degrees that day, we all had popsicles. Is there anything else you could possibly add?"

"Okay, you need more, uhhhhhhh, I will also add they are now my number one favorite dessert…ummmm, to watch being eaten..."

"Huuuuhhhh?" Then she thinks about it and turns on him with hands at the strangle ready. "…Oh Sam, really…you—you are, you are….arrgghhhh."

He just shrugs as if to say 'what'd you expect?' "I'm Sam. I'm 17. I'm incorrigible."

"Yeah, yeah, 'God bless Sam'. Really, I don't remember you saying anything to me about this. What did you tell Finn?"

Pointing with his finger Sam replies, "Honestly 'Cedes, these lips were sealed, but Finn read my face like an open book."

"Probably the first damn book he's ever read in his whole life…Way to go Evans. Seriously I'm about to put a burn notice out on your secret agent spy name."

With that one line Sam is reduced to a blond smiling ball-o-putty. "You gave me a secret agent spy name? What is it?"

"_YeahNO_. It's called 'secret' for a reason. When you figure out what that means, then maybe I will tell you. Put away that sad puppy dog face, it's not gonna' work this time. I need to figure out how so many people know."

_I'm not so good at hiding._ "What does it matter? They're our friends, so who cares?"

"Yeah, they're part of the problem, but really, they're not the ones I'm most worried about. What about everyone else? There're going to be a lot of people who won't like the fact that we're dating. I don't really want to deal with that in addition to everyone in glee club riding us."

"Annnnd, come on, there's still more in there."

"Annnnd, being in a relationship like this will make the sex sharks circle. And by 'sex sharks' I mean the lonely cheerios."

"Who cares what people think? It's not gonna' make us break up. I have successfully rebuffed the advances of every single desperate housewife in Lima. I'm not even thinkin' about some cheery-hos, and you shouldn't either. That b/s only works if you're already lookin' for trouble, which I'm not. Besides, there are plenty of people who already rag on us just for being in glee club. To quote one Noah Puckerman, 'Haters gonna' hate.'"

"It's not that simple."

"Regardless, come what may, we're in this together. Our families support us and our friends would support us if you'd let me tell them, and that's all that matters. Alright, don't worry."

Mercedes wants to believe Sam, but deep down, she knows nothing is ever that simple. Instead of addressing the issue further she calls Sam out on something he said…she wasn't the only one with unresolved issues… "What did you mean when you said 'Now that things are looking up for me and my family, we can be a proper couple all the time'?"

"Nothing, just that, you know, with a good job, pretty soon we'll be out of the motel and _I_ won't be the one draggin' _you _down in this relationship. Just from what you said before, it has to bother you just a little bit about me being homeless. I know it bothers me, a lot."

"What I said had nothing to do with you being homeless, which by the way, I could care less about. It was more a general rant on how there is so little time for just us. I just want time with you, just you. This is the first time we have to ourselves ALL FRICKIN' SUMMER. I want all the couple-ly stuff, and mama wants it now. Baby, I just didn't want you thinking that we were gonna' be holed up in this house all weekend, just because no one was going to be around. This all means more to me than that."

"Me too, I'm sorry; I was just trying to be funny before. I can most definitely behave."

"Well now, don't go _all _Eagle Scout on me…."

**Part 2: The club is jumpin' jumpin'/sweet lady kisses and boy-lovin'**

**In da' club:**

"Girl, this joint is poppin' tonight!"

"Sure is..." Mercedes was nervous. She always was just before a performance. Santana was _never _nervous to perform in front of an audience. She always had the biggest cheesiest smile on her face before she had to go out and face the audience. This was not the first time Mercedes was a bit jealous of Santana. Tonight was especially nerve wracking because for the first time her parents and brother were in the audience. Pulling her out of her thoughts and into a big hug, Santana grabs Mercedes and gives her a good luck peck on the cheek. _She can be nice when no one's looking…_

"You ready to bring the house down?" Mercedes nods. With a wink Santana confesses, "You know Godiva diva, there's no one I'd rather do this with than you. On this one, not even Britt-Katt can compare. We got this."

And up goes the curtain. Once Mercedes got over her initial shock of having Santana as a genuine friend, she realized that they actually had a lot in common. Their father's were doctors; though Santana's dad thought that he could give back more to the community he grew up in by not only basing his practice there but also living there. He didn't want to forget where he came from, and Santana is sure to never let anyone forget where she's from. They both kept it real, and brought their own type of sassy to the table. Sure she could be a bitch, but Mercedes saw through that. She could tell that Santana had just as many walls up as she did. Annnnd most importantly, the summer doing the gigs together confirmed one thing: their voices were made for each other, 'cause their duets were bangin'.

Once a week the club chose promising local singers and gave them a chance to share their voices. It was the only night that you could hear non-jazz music and it also was the only night they allowed anyone 16 or older in. Early on Mercedes and Santana had proved to be special and were rewarded with a recurring weekly mini-set. For their final performance they sang five songs, one duet (Black and Gold, by Sam Sparro) and two solos each, with the other girl providing back-up vocals. After their duet, Santana sings her first solo, 'The First Taste' by Fiona Apple. Mercedes then dedicates her next song to her parents for their anniversary, singing Ella Fitzgerald's 'Someone to watch over me'. Santana's next song is for her Britt-Katt and LT (Lord Tubbington) by special request, and it's 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse :)

Earlier that night Santana had won the coin toss for the first number, with Mercedes closing out the night. As far as she was concerned, she won. She dedicates her final song of the summer to her 'aw oe yawne (beloved) Sam-I-Am.

"_You think I'd leave your side baby?  
>You know me better than that<br>You think I'd leave down when your down on your knees?  
>I wouldn't do that<em>

_I'll do you right when you're wrong …If only, you could see into me_

_Ohhhh, when your cold  
>I'll be there, hold you tight to me<br>When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
>I will show you, you're so much better than you know<br>When your lost, when your alone and you can't get back again  
>I will find you, darling I'll bring you home<em>

_If you want to cry  
>I am here to dry your eyes<br>and in no time, you'll be fine_

_You'd think I'd leave your side baby  
>You know me better than that<br>You'd think I'd leave you down when your down on your knees  
>I wouldn't do that…..<em>

_I'll be there by your side, baby"_ (Sade's By Your Side)

As the song ends, Brittany whispers to Sam, "It's okay, we're all crying too."

**Back in da' house: (sans Jesse St. Sneaky…)**

"Guys in the basement, girls upstairs in Mercy's room. Be separated by midnight, or I will send you packing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Jones…" For some reason it never occurred to her that the only actual couple she was separating was Mercedes and Sam…

Once it was just the glee kids, Santana says, "So spill Miz Ella, when did you and Trouty-Pouty get together? I'm tired of pretending that I don't know y'all be gettin' your freak on when you think no one's looking. FYI: Someone's always looking."

"Well since you put it so eloquently, and honestly in present company ONLY there's no use pretending anymore…It all started when_….(really people, we should know this by now, so I am just going to fast forward a bit here…)_….When did you figure it out?"

"I saw Trouty lay one on you at the bowling alley. Then LT's intervention just confirmed it."

Brittany says, "He should be back home from rehab this weekend. We're throwing him a party with balloons and everything. I'm even going to get a clown and Santana's gonna' bake cupcakes."

Pretending she didn't just hear that, Mercedes asks, "Brittany, what about you? When did you know about me and Sam?"

"Oh, I knew at prom."

"We were still just friends at prom."

"Yeah, but I saw it coming. It was only just a matter of time."

"Okay, then can you tell me how you know that Artie _and_ Puckerman know?"

"No, I just know they know. It's just one of the many many things I know, you know?"

Only Santana answered, "I know…"

…this was going to be a long night….

The next morning Mercedes wakes up sandwiched between Brittany and Santana. Brittany is flush to her backside, and Santana is using her chest like some fluffy lady-pillow. _Oh, hell to the no…._

Sam fared just a wee-bit better on the pull out in the basement with Blaine and Kurt. He was in the middle on top of the blankets between other two (who were of course tucked under the blankets). That way no one had to sleep on the floor (which Kurt found completely unacceptable) and ensured that Sam could protect his 'ab-tastic virtue'….which was never really in any danger.

After a late brunch everyone leaves; Brittany and Santana to throw their welcome home party, Blaine and Kurt to do one last rehearsal for 'Pip Pip Hooray', Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Darren to school, and Mercedes and Sam to the Ohio State Fair.

(BTW-The car ride over was awesome; Sam reads to her "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"….in character. He was so into it that she would have never thought that he was dyslexic and sometimes had trouble reading….)

**Part 3: All's fair in love and war, to the victor go the spoils!**

"Sam, it is okay to have this stuff once and a while. It's the fair, junk food consumption is mandatory."

"I don't want to get fat, and this will go straight to my abs. You know school starts next week and it's like some unspoken rule that I have to take my shirt off at least twice a week, for like, no reason whatsoever…"

_I will never understand how someone so completely beautiful has such a funny mirror view of themselves…every time something other than cool ranch Doritos is on the menu he gets anxious. 'Cause between the two of us, he's really the one who should be worried…not…_"Sam, you pretty much walk around with your shirt off all the time anyway. What difference will one little corn dog make? Besides, you don't have to worry about getting fat; you don't have any fat on you… trust me I've looked."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I'm sure baby, it's gonna' be alright. You can do 100 push-ups later if it will make you feel better." Once Mercedes convinces Sam that one corn dog, one cotton candy, one funnel cake, and one extra large raspberry slushie wouldn't make him fat, they have the type of lunch a state fair demands. After that, they do the proper things a couple should do on a proper date, there is much hand holding, joking around, winning of large stuffed animals that nobody really wants, and stolen kisses on the ferris wheel. They chase each other through the hall of mirrors, and Sam keeps her safe when they walk through the haunted house.

"Hey, let's put the bear in the car so I don't have to hold it during the entire concert."

"You're not even trying to be slick about this are you?"

"Nope. I needs to get my pre-concert smooch on with my favorite girl."

They are so busy looking at each other that neither of them notice two not so friendly looking dudes follow them out. (Obvious hint, those dudes are _not _going out to get _their_ pre-concert smooch on…)

…meanwhile…

"Hey, wasn't that Mercedes and Sam over there?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Did you know that they're together, like me and Rachel are together? Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…Now Mercedes is going to kill me. Don't tell her I said anything. I'm pretty sure that I can take Sam if I had to, but Mercedes would probably cut me. Plus, I can't really hit a girl."

"Chill Finnocence. I already know. Hey, come on."

"Where are we going? Puck, you said I could have cake, and cake is that way, not this way. This way goes back to the parking lot. I want cake."

"Look, we need to go, NOW. I may be a reformed bad-ass, but I can still spot douche bags up to no good. And those trolls are up to no good."

"But…my—"

"Finn, I will get you some cake later." Puckerman picks up his pace as he reaches the parking lot. "Did you see which way they went? There they are, come on. Why did they have to park way in the middle of nowhere?"

"To get their mack on in peace, and people call me dumb…I'm not dumb. Ummmm, tell me again, why we are running…?" Finn's question is answered when he catches part of a shout "—gger lover. I think you need to be taught a less—" that is quickly cut-off by Sam's fist. Of course two against one just isn't fair…but four on two, that's just right. 'Cause we all know that Mercedes isn't just gonna' stand by and watch her man get some beat-down over some racist b/s…and neither will Puck or Finn.

The Lima losers sporting Carmel High tees quickly realize they picked the wrong couple to mess with. After making sure that they won't repeat that mistake again the foursome let them go. Mercedes then turns on Puck and Finn, "What are you doing here?"

Puck gives her a funny look. "Uhhh, you're welcome."

"We could have handled them _Noah_." Puck did not like the way she just said his name. "What are you doing here?"

Finn answers this time, "I don't know, I heard Kurt talking about the fair last night on the phone with someone, and since Rachel is stuck all day doing rehearsals, I asked Puck if he wanted to go. D-did that dude say what I think he said? I mean why would he say that? I think you and Sam are cute together." Finn's confused, which is not unusual. _Sam looks like he still wants to hit something, Puck looks pissed at Mercedes, and Mercedes looks like she wants to cry, for real cry, like, that Oprah 'ugly cry' Kurt talks about. _Out of everyone, Finn is most concerned about Mercedes. _Mercedes is like Quinn, she __never__ cries in front of people._ "Mercedes don't cry. People can be really impotent. I mean important…no that's still not right. You know what I'm tryin' to say. Puckerman, help me out here man." Commence 'ugly cry' in 5…4…3…

"He means _ignorant_. People can be really ignorant. You can't let it get to you."...2…1.

Sam's anger dissipates when he hears Mercedes' sobs. He motions for Finn and Puck to give them some space to talk. They wander off, back towards the fair grounds, stopping at the edge of the parking lot.

Sam holds Mercedes until she begins to quiet down. Looking her over with his eyes and his hands he asks, "Mercedes are you okay, are you hurt? Did those guys hurt you? 'Cause if they did we will find them."

"No, no, I'm not hurt."

"I'm really sorry this happened. It's all my fault. I thought the fair would be our perfect day, and now it's ruined."

"Sam you have nothing to be sorry about. I tried to tell you before, but I just didn't have the heart. This is my fault not yours."

"How is this either of our faults? We didn't do anything wrong." Mercedes just shakes her head and looks away. "You're not trying to say that it's your fault because you're black are you, 'cause that's beyond ridiculous." Again, she avoids making eye contact. "No, sorry, but you don't get to do this. We didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing wrong with you, or me, or us. Finn was actually right, some people are just ignorant. They just can't help themselves. Those Neanderthals got what was coming to them, you hear me. Mercedes?"

"This…this isn't going to get any easier."

"I didn't sign up for easy. Besides, I don't care. That kind of stupidity doesn't scare me."

"Why, you'll beat them all up? 'Cause that's not gonna' work. We're lucky security didn't see us, and haul us off to jail."

"Two reasons, one, I'm from Tennessee remember. It's not the first time I've seen something like that and it won't be the last time. Trust me; I have a few…'distant relatives', that you will _never_ meet, who are still working their way into the 21st century manner of thinking. _Puleese_, my great-grand daddy is probably rolling over in his grave as we speak, but it doesn't change a damn thing." She rolled her eyes at him….a bit of divatude was starting to peek through…

"And reason number two?"

"Well, I don't have to beat them all. I just have to beat the first few so bad that no one else will mess with us."

"Sam, I'm serious. This is why I worry about what'll happen when we get back to school. This is why we should lay low for a little longer, or maybe a lot longer."

"It's not going to change anything. The same ignorant dipshits will still be ignorant dipshits 6 months from now. A great man once said, 'It is possible to commit no errors and still lose. That is not a weakness. That is life.'"

"What great man said that?"

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise, of course."

Mercedes prays for patience and says, "Well maybe I'm not that all that used to this, so I want to lay low for a while longer."

"I never said I was used to this. Even if something like this happens every day, I don't think I could get used to it. I just don't see how hiding from it makes any difference. You are so loud and proud everywhere else, big voice, diva-tude, flashy clothes. It all calls attention to you, in a good way, I just don't get why when it comes to us it's any different. If anything it should be easier because now you don't have to face this mess alone." Just under his breath he mumbles, "Besides, I'm not so good at hiding anyway."

"What did you just say?"

"Something Brittany said to me, she told me to hide, but then she said that I wasn't so good at hiding. I know you are, at least with how you feel most times, but I'm not. The only secret I managed to keep, only for a little while, was that I was homeless. You know deep down that's why so many of our friends have figured out that we're dating. Every time I look at you, they just have to look at me to know exactly how I feel. All I do is look at you, smile at you, think about you, try really really hard not to touch you when you are near (if they are around), and make-up stupid excuses to get you alone. Finn figured it out in about 3 minutes, 3 minutes Mercedes, _Finn_. How hard do you think it's going to be for everyone else to figure it out when we get back to school? I barely made it through the last two weeks of school last year, and that was before you became my _Mì nìwotx krr 'aw si nì'aw_, 'in all time my one and only'. Now, I don't know if I can do it. I can try, but on this, I can't make any promises."

Remembering an earlier conversation, Mercedes starts to hum a tune…_mama said they'll be days like this, they'll days like this my mama said…_ "You're right. I'm not entirely sure why it's harder for me to deal with this when I think about us, versus just me on my own. I don't know. I guess I don't want to drag you and your family, and apparently our friends into all of this, especially if you don't have to deal with it."

"Just because I'm not black doesn't mean that I don't have to deal with racism. I was raised better than that. I couldn't look myself in the mirror or look you in the eye if I just ignored everything. I'm sure the same goes for all of our friends too. Deep down we're good about what's right and what's wrong on the basics. Sometimes, we still hurt each other, but not about stuff like this, this is basic human rights 101."

"Well, despite that _I'm_ still am not ready to tell everyone, and you know I have my reasons, other reasons."

"Issues…"

"Fine, _issues_ that I am still working through but I won't wait until, you know, graduation or something like that either."

"I don't think I could make it that long."

"I know; I need just a little more time."

"That I can do. Just try not to get too mad if people still figure it out before we 'go public'."

"I can't be too mad about that. You could say that I'm beginning to believe the hype, and I know that you just can't help it sometimes. It's more 'cute' than anything. I've never done this before, and although I know I'm beautiful and that you love me, this is still the first time I have heard it aside from family, Kurt, and Quinn. Inside my head I'm still processing the fact that I'm your brand of beautiful, but you keep this up and well….I don't think you're leaving me much of a choice."

"Have no fear, I'm not done, not by a long shot, and we're only at the beginning of this." He gives her a sweet kiss. "So, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you still wanna' go to the concert?"

"Yes. But I do have one more question: Earlier, were you speaking…_klingon_?"

Once again Sam was reduced to a blond smiling ball-o-putty, "Yes, yes I was, 100 house-points for Miss Jones. In the heat of the moment, some klingon insults may have slipped out."

"I thought you spoke Na'vi? Why didn't you insult in those Neanderthals in Na'vi?" _….I can't even believe I just asked that. He gets a little divatude and apparently I get a little dorkatude._

"Mercedes, Na'vi is the language of love; Klingon is the language of war. Baby, 'Dem's were my fightin' words'."

"Why am I not surprised?" She was laughing again by the time they made it over to Puck and Finn, thinking, _I'm pretty sure that he speaks elvish as well. I don't understand why he can't he learn Spanish. _

"Yessss. Time for slow jamz."

"Finn, shut up, what do you know about _slow jamz_?"

…later, post-concert, after Finn _totally_ impressed them with his sweet dance moves….

Mercedes asks the guys, "Dinner, my treat?"

"It's our date night, why is it your treat?"

"To say thank-you to all of you**,** for what you did today."

"Will there be cake?"

"Yes Finn, there will be cake, lots of cake, an unlimited supply of cake _and breadsticks_."

"You don't have to ask me twice, and I don't think Puckerman's ever turned down a free meal."

"Exactly how did you guys get here?"

"Oh, my mom and dad are around somewhere. I can let them know that we caught a ride with you, and then we can go."

As Finn made his call, Mercedes looks over at Sam who is trying to shoot death rays at both Finn and Puck with his eyes. "Oh chill Evans, the night is young. Tonight you shall have your cake and eat it too."

On the way back to Lima Mercedes discovers that Sam wasn't the only book Finn had ever read, as he, Sam, and even Puck continued the first Potter story, in character, for the ride to Breadstix.

**Part 4: Two tickets to wonderland please…**

Lying in the backyard on some sleeping bags, knees up, looking up at the stars, Sam starts to point out all of the constellations that he could identify. Astronomy never interested Mercedes before, but as Sam talks he subconsciously draws each constellation with both hands, one pointing skyward and well, one pointing 'thigh-ward'. It was kinda' hard not to care once he made that connection. "I wonder if there is a planetarium near Lima. We could go and really feel like we are in the stars."

"I always did better with the earth sciences like biology. I can tell you the taxonomic classification system, but I don't know if I could name all the planets in order."

"I always thought 'My Very Earthly Mother Just Said Uranus Needs Pie'…Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto…of course that was before they downgraded Pluto, but I still like it."

Rolling over to look at him she says, "I can't imagine why…Anyway, I don't need a planetarium, you never fail to make me feel like a star, all lit up and twinkly."

Pulling her into a kiss, Sam says, " 'Cedes, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

There are a lot of thoughts flying through Mercedes' head in those next moment like, _holy crap, this is really happening… _and…_don't forget to breathe…_and…_why did it have to be a full moon tonight, I wish it were a little darker…_.She was thinking so hard that she was on auto-pilot, _What happened to my dress?_, not really paying attention to what was going on until she felt the chill of the night on her newly exposed skin. She tried to pull the edge of sleeping bag over her, when Sam broke the kiss to say, "Please don't hide from me. Aren't you tired of hiding? Hiding how you feel, the good and the bad, hiding us, and hiding"…he pulls the edge of the blanket lower… "all"…a little lower…"of"…and unbelievably lower still…"this."

She wasn't naked. She wasn't going to be naked any time soon. She's not ready for that. She thinks on an endless loop,_ Pretend you're in your first bikini. Pretend you're in your first bikini. Pretend you're in your first bikini. _Then as she looks at Sam, who is of course looking at her, all she can think is,_ Damn that look_. It makes her forget to hide all of the curvy places he has only imagined. It makes her forget the chill of the night and reach for him instead of the blanket for warmth. It made her want to see him gleaming under the moonlight too.

Now you must understand that in matters of the heart, it goes both ways. Tonight, without the worry of being interrupted, Sam is caught in the look too. " 'Cedes you're, you're radiant, heavenly, wonderful, exquisite, oh my God, you're perfect, …" As he continued to list all the words he could think of that were even better than beautiful, he could see that little line of doubt creep in the edges of her eyes. "Mercedes, no more hiding, your body is a wonderland…."

...ummmmm, you know, now some stuff happens, and then other stuff happens…but not _too _much stuff. Not to worry, there's still plenty of stuff left undone…I mean they still have time for singing, but there is always time for singing.

**Part 5: It really was 'The Perfect Day' **

"Surely that couldn't have been the first time someone did that to you, I mean you dated Santana."

"Who really only cared about herself. Plus she's fast, but not that fast, and with all the Brittany drama happening, we joined the celibacy club before anything really went down. So to answer your question, yes that's exactly what I mean, and don't call me Shirley."

And just like that, whatever awkwardness that may have tried to creep up on them was chased away into the night by their laughter. (_Conquer the maze of walls around Mercedes' Jones heart, check :_)

**Foot type Notes (BTW-#9 is relevant to part 4):**

I did use 'the Google' to find out about the Ohio State Fair this year and there's something for everyone. The 'Summer of Love' tour features Tank, Avant, and Chrisette Michele.

I feel like I read the whole Hummel-Hudson = H2 (or H-squared) thing somewhere on the fanfiction site but for the life of me I'm not sure where…CYA-Just in case I'm not making this up, sorry other writer person, thanks!

"I'm Sam. I'm 17. I'm incorrigible"/ "God bless Sam" is from the Sound of Music (which I love :)

Sooo, anyone have any suggestions for Sam's secret agent spy name? Anybody? I have a few in mind, but I am still working on it…

I had to give a few Harry Potter shout outs…Until the very end, no apologies….

Just ignore me while I troll…..not that I'm complaining about the gratuitous amount of shirtless Sam we were blessed with in S2…..tehe;)

Mama said—by The Shirelles. I couldn't tell if it was they'll be days, there'd be days or some other variation…I tried

'The Perfect Day' is the title of yet another Lady Antebellum song…

Sooooo, if you really want to know what happened in Part 4, **then check out CH 1 of my new story "M is for what again?"**. It is where I will post all of my _mature_ glee related fics material. Some will be specific tie-ins to this story or others I will write, and some will just be whatever strikes my fancy. That's right two chapters for the price of one. Oh, and this first one's not too bad. I just can't go there…yet. Enjoy ;)

The 'Surely/Shirley' joke is from the movie 'Airplane!'


	11. Between Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**Mini-CH 11: Between Friends**

**Background: While I work on the last chapter of the summer, I have for your reading enjoyment a mini-chapter of Quincedes (because I like their friendship). I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. *butterfly kisses for all of you***

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: B.I.O.T.A. L.Y.L.A.S.**

Let's set the scene: This starts at Rachel's Party (see CH1 if you are confused). The game of pong has been played, and everyone got uber-freaky on the dance floor….By 10:00 pm, the party was in full swing. Apparently, much to her dismay, Finn had downloaded some more 'party appropriate' music into the champagne room music system. For a white-boy he certainly knew which songs would make everyone take it to the floor. It's now about 1:00 am. Here is a quick run through of everyone's current status:

Girl-who-turns-into-a -Stripper Drunk: Brittany- lost most of her outwear during the first hour and has amassed approximately $125 so far in small bills, mostly from Artie, Santana, Puck, Laruen, and Tina. She is currently giving a lap dance to both Santana and Artie….

Needy Girl Drunk: Rachel- expended most of her energy being overly dramatic and manically alternating between chasing Finn around trying to get him to pledge to her his undying devotion and, cornering Jesse St. Stick-in-the-mud trying to get him to admit Finn really does love her more than he does. Thank God she is now safely asleep in her bed.

Happy Girl Drunk: Mercedes and Tina- Completely tore up the dance floor with Brittany, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Jesse St. Stick-in-the-mud, and Mike, and are now in a pile of giggles on the couch.

Weepy Hysterical Drunk: Santana- is now sitting on Artie's lap, crying about how much she loves Brittany…while Brittany does her lap dance.

Angry Girl Drunk pt 1: Zizes and Quinn-Zizes is running down her very long list of things Puck is not allowed to do while she is away at camp, along with all of the punishments she will dole out if he gets out of line; Quinn, well, we'll get to her in a bit…..

Flirty Drunk: Not surprisingly-Finn, Mike, Artie, and Puck… you know what they say about liquid courage. Finn and Mike are trying to organize a game of twister (with a twist…). Artie is trying to convince Santana that it could _totally _work with her and Brittany _and him_. Puckerman is trying to flip-the-script on every one of Zizes' punishments for him, i.e. when she says smack, he'd say spank.

Smoochy Drunk: Blaine-during Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl" did just that, to not one, but all of the girls. (Just to be honest, Sam would be a Smoochy drunk too if he had been drinking.) Brittany now thinks that both Sam and Blaine are whores.

Not Drunk: Sam, Kurt, and Jesse St. Stick-in-the-mud. Sam didn't drink to better control his Smoochy Drunk side around Mercedes, Kurt only had two drinks very early on in the night; promptly stopping when he realized that Blaine really was a _very_ Smoochy Drunk, and Jesse didn't drink because, well, he can be a real party poopin' stick-in-the-mud.

Angry Girl Drunk pt 2: Quinn- surprisingly quiet and actually enjoyed herself for at least part of the night. That is, until it all caught up with her…now she's standing in the middle of the room about to blow.

Quinn had been a big ball of emotion that night. She was hopeful and excited for her and Mercedes, and even Mercedes and Sam. She was still a bit depressed at being solo. She was maybe just a little bit interested in Jesse St. James, and of course underneath it all she was angry. So far she had done a good job keeping it at bay. But, as the night wore on, her will to keep her anger in-check dwindled. She could feel her blood start to boil every time she watched Rachel pull Jesse away repeatedly to rub Finn in his face. After that little hobbit went nighty-night, she simmered even more as she watched Finn try to actively avoid her yet make googley-eyes at her from across the room for the rest of the night. She was ready to scream when Jesse just up and left. (Earlier he had agreed to give her a ride home, saving her from a ride home with Pizes.) Despite her happy feelings earlier, she even felt a wave of mild rage whenever she looked at Mercedes failing horribly as she tried to hide her feelings for Sam. No, Quinn didn't want Sam; she just couldn't believe that Mercedes had threatened to go all Diva smack-down on her in the backyard. Her gaze was now focused on Puck. If he hadn't gotten her pregnant things would be so different right now. She would start with him.

Before she could open her mouth to spew some venom, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a hug, laying a kiss on the back of her neck. Those brown hands now wrapped around her waist with the zebra striped nails could only belong to one person. "Hey girl. Maybe it's the alcohol talking, maybe it's because the Asian Fusion now happening on the couch has spurred me to action, but suddenly I feel like forgiving you, and ya'know, being friends again." Turns out Mercedes had been watching her all night, just to see if she really was over Sam. It was pretty obvious that Quinn was now firmly back in the 'I Heart Finn Hudson' camp. As long as she was, Mercedes was willing to offer her an olive branch. (Being a happy girl drunk also really really helped.)

Still with some majorly f-upped stuff about to fall from her lips, Quinn turns around and faces Mercedes. She sees enough in her eyes to know that she means it, and now it was like the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object. Two such things couldn't exist in the same reality, so something had to give. Between the violent storm swirling in her head and the blinding smile on Mercedes face, Quinn is the one that breaks. She turns and runs for the bathroom, just making it before starting to throw-up. Mercedes was there not a moment later to hold her hair and rub her back. Suddenly, Quinn was not on the floor in Rachel's bathroom, she was back in Mercedes' house, pregnant, dealing with morning-noon-and-night sickness. And Mercedes was there to hold her hair and rub her back. Mercedes was there to hold her in her bed when she couldn't sleep. Mercedes was there to feel the first little kicks and pokes. Mercedes was there when she needed a hug and a shoulder to cry on. Mercedes was there when she needed larger clothes. Mercedes was there to sing her to sleep with sweet lullabies when she thought she couldn't possibly make it one more night alone. Mercedes was there for her when her own family had thrown her out and Puck's crazy mom had driven _her_ to the edge of crazy. Mercedes was there when everyone she thought was her friend had turned on her. Mercedes is still there for her….And what had she done in return?

When she was finished, and had cleaned up a bit, she just stood there looking at her reflection in the mirror, Mercedes standing next to her. "Thank you again for being here with me. I'm such a mess. I really meant everything I said earlier. I'm so sorry Mercedes, for everything that shouldn't have happened between us last year and for missing out on everything that should have happened. I don't know if I am making any sense, but what I am trying to say is that I miss you and honestly, I'm not interested in Sam, not one bit. I'm just not strong like you. I just don't think that I can be happy alone. I told myself after Beth that I was going to focus on me, and all I did was hurt Sam and Finn again."

Mercedes lets out a little giggle, "You said 'Finnegan'…. I don't why I think that's funny…" Buoyed by her friend's good mood, Quinn cracks a little smile too. "Seriously though, girl I had you fooled along with errbody else." Handing Quinn a spare toothbrush she found in the cabinet she continues, "Don't get me wrong, the diva thing really works for me, and I was mostly happy being single, but it wears you out sometimes. I dunno, I think if maybe I had stayed closer with you, Kurt, Tina, and hell even Rachel I wouldn't have batted an eye at always being the odd sista' out." Mercedes takes a deep breath and continues, "I think that I was starting to feel alone, like _lonely-_alone, which made the fact that I was the only one in our little group who was _alone_-alone _a lot _harder to deal with. Know what I mean? I mean, you can be surrounded by lots of people, and _still_ feel left out. That's how I started to feel all the time, even in glee club."

"I probably had a lot to do with that, right? Too wrapped up in my own drama to see how much you were hurting."

"Yes, but… really, it wasn't just you. I pulled away some too. I forgot I knew all about the blond behind the uniform fighting her best friends over a stupid crown. I forgot that there was a time when we didn't have any secrets, and I forgot there was a time that you and Beth-to-be were the last people I said 'I love you' each night before I went to bed. I got a little lost myself. Started to overlook how frickin' fabulous I am. You do remember me goin' all stupid-diva for the night of neglect right? Puppies are cute, but y'all should have seen that as a big ass red flag that somethin' was very very wrong. Lauren tried to help, but she didn't really get it. Our little 'Willow' is the one who was there for me that night." Quinn closed her eyes as if just thinking about Rachel caused her physical pain. "Don't do that Quinn. She has an actual heart somewhere, waaay down under all that crazy ambitious selfishness which comes out every once in a while. I would have driven home without even performing if she hadn't come out there and reminded me that **I** was the only person in the room who didn't appreciate my vast talent. She had to tell me _I _was the one trippin'. Seriously, we're all head cases sometimes."

"You're right, as usual. As much as I hate that little troll, she saved all of us that night by helping you."

Mercedes knew Quinn, and she knew that Quinn was up to something. Queen Bee was like a sniper, always with something or someone in her sights. "Don't forget, we may be about to get close again, but she's my friend too. Don't drag me into whatever it is you're cooking up….Don't even give me that 'innocent' look. Save that for errbody else. I _know _you want another ride on the Finntastic Voyage." She snorts this time at the joke.

"Shhh, that's my little secret. And don't worry; I have no intention of dragging you into anything."

"Mmm-hmm, whatever, I hope it's worth it."

"He's worth it." Quinn thinks, _Trust Mercedes to see it __and__ call it…_ "You are a total pink elephant killer… People may think it, but no one has dared say it until now, and I haven't admitted to anyone that they actually are getting to me. You my dear have an excellent Quinn b/s meter. But _please_, no more talk of man-hands tonight, I _really _don't want to get sick again. Let's get back to what's important, back to us… Look, Mercedes I miss those nightly 'I love yous'. Mercedes, I really miss you." Quinn held up her arm to show Mercedes her bracelet. "I never got rid of it. I know it's silly, but do you think you could still 'love me like a sister', your sister, again?"

Before Mercedes could answer there was a knock at the door. " 'Cedes, you okay? It's me Sam. I hope you don't mind, I answered your phone 'cause your mom just called to remind you that you have to be home by 2am. It's almost 1:30, if we don't leave soon we're not gonna' make it."

"Thanks Sam. Sam-I-Am. Blonder Better Bieber. The Fant-ab-ulous Mr. Evans, we're alright. We're on our way out." Linking arms with Quinn, a giggling Mercedes exits the bathroom. "You wanna' spend the night?"

Without missing a beat _Sam_ responds, "Sure, but I don't think your parents would let me, even if they think I'm just your friend, and I have to bring Kurt back his car."

"Look baby, I know that I'm a whole lotta' hell to the no, but you need to calm yourself. The only person I plan on sleeping with tonight is Quinn." Sam gives her a funny look and starts laughing. "Shut up, you know what I mean." Quinn nods her head 'yes' then 'no' and then she starts laughing too. "It is NOT like that…not even a little bit, n—not that that would be bad or anything...I mean I'm all for the lady-love if—if that's what you're into….I can't _even_…" And, if only to stop herself from saying anymore, Mercedes adds her lovely laugh to that of Sam and Quinn.

Tina, linked arm-in-arm with Kurt, wanders over, attracted to the laughter like a moth to flame, and asks, "What's so funny, honey?"

Mercedes responds, "It's a secret…"

In a sing-song voice Tina replies, "You can trust me, honestly. Say what you wanna' say, MJ." Kurt and Sam give each other wide-eyed 'oh crap' looks, but there was nothing they could do to stop Mercedes (unless they wanted the Diva smack-down on them…)

"Okay, MC Tina, c'mere. My love is the…. shhhhh." And then she giggles before saying, "Queen Quinn wants a piece and Sam-Shady wants a piece too."

Tina takes a long blink, shaking her head, visibly trying to comprehend what Mercedes just said. "Sam, are you, you know, with Quinn_and_Mercedes? 'Cause I'd _so_ be down with that. I love Mercedes, and I don't necessarily hate Quinn." Quinn narrows her eyes at Tina. "What, I'm just sayin'."

"No Tina, I am not 'with' Quinn _and_ Mercedes, Quinn and I are just friends." He turns and gives Mercedes a sly wink, to which she responds with an _even slyer_ thumbs-up.

Swaying a little on her feet, and pointing at Sam she says, "Hold on Lady Lips, I see what you did there. What about you_and_Mercedes?"

Kurt mutters under his breath, "Darn your superior Asian intelligence." Louder he says, while pointing, "Ooooh look Tina, Brittany has busted out the glitter! Look at all the pretty colors, it sparkles... Go over there and make it rain. Bye-bye now." After she saunters off to give Brittany even more of her money, Kurt glares at Sam. "Oh fake blond one; you do know what a 'secret' is right? You don't think you could have lied, just a little bit? From what I gathered earlier you guys want to keep this burgeoning love affair quiet for a little while. I applaud the glee-free environment you seek to grow your relationship. However, if you keep playing around like that, _everyone _will know by the end of the summer, even Brittany. My very happy Mercedes is clearly not prepared for this right now…" Mercedes shakes her head 'no' in agreement, "...so it falls to us as, her best friend, and her boyfriend, and her other…blonde friend to have her back. Quinn gets a gold star. You on the other hand get…get…" Sam gives him an amused look, clearly not taking the situation very seriously. Kurt tries another tactic, "As I now live with Finn Hudson, and have picked up a few nerd and sports related tidbits here and there, I will try explaining this in 'Sam-speak' okay. Would it go against some superhero moral code that you have pledged to uphold if you had just said no to Tina? Because I was under the impression that they lied on a regular basis to protect their secret identities. Technically Mercedes is your girlfriend, and that is like her secret identity. Protect it Mr. Fant-ab-ulous or you will get a penalty. Are we clear?"

Mercedes adds, "This Kurt will now self destruct in 5…4…3..."…Oh wait, everyone's safe, there will be no explosion 'cause Mercedes is laughing again with Quinn. Apparently Quinn is the kind of angry girl drunk that can be happy in the right company.

Sam is completely bemused by this super funny, ultra-witty, uber-happy Mercedes. To Kurt he says, "Okay, overreact much? I'm just joking around. I could've lied, but I don't think Tina really believed Mercedes, and even if she did, she's probably already forgotten. Calm down alright. Keys? Thank-you. I'll be back in a jiffy." To Mercedes and Quinn he says, "Ladies, this way please, Kurt's chariot awaits."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Lions, Dorks, and Divas…oh my!<strong>

As Sam drives Mercedes and Quinn home, all he can think is, _This should be so awkward, but somehow it's not. Quinn seems happy, like for real happy, and I know Mercedes is happy. _He glances in the rear view mirror at the two giggling girls in the backseat. _Okay, my ex and my girlfriend are friends, that's okay right? I have no idea if this is really a good idea. _"Alright ladies, this is where you get off." Like the gentleman he is he opens the car door for them, and walks them both to the door, but then he's not sure what he should do next. He just stood there looking off at nothing while Mercedes unlocks the door. _Should I kiss Mercedes good night? I don't want to start something between her and Quinn. Should I give Quinn like a fist-bump and then give Mercedes a kiss, so they both get something from me and no one feels left out. Maybe I should give her a hug, we're friends, sort of, and she was sick earlier. But would Mercedes be okay with that? I don't want her to start thinking that I am interested in Quinn. Maybe I should just say 'bye' and leave…_

"Sam, Sam…Earth to Sam."

…_but I really don't want to miss a good-night Mercedes kiss because of Quinn…All this sneaking around really cuts into quality smooch time...I.. "_Huh, did you just say something to me?" Apparently while Sam was lost in thought trying to figure out what to do Quinn had said goodnight and had already gone inside the house. "Oh, sorry, I meant to at least say goodnight to Quinn."

"Don't worry, she knows. Are you alright there big boy?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"I could tell. You weren't sure how to lay one on me without offending Q. Am I right?"

"Correct. How did you know?"

"Magic, I can hear your thoughts."

"That's not magic, that's telepathy, and it's more of a genetic enhancement above the norm."

"Wow, a little over month in and that didn't even faze me. In fact, I am standing here thinking 'he's right, I should have known that'. Seriously, I think I just lost some _major_ Diva points." Giving Sam the stink-eye she says, "Thank you, thank you very much."

"And you just ended that little admission with _a what, huh, huh_? Come on, say it….it's okay, I won't tell…"

"An…Elvis….Presley….impersonation…"

Sam raises his arms and starts pumping his fists like he just scored a touchdown. Dancing circles around Mercedes he sings "Oh you really like me, you think I'm gorgeous, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me..."

"No, no I don't. Not even a little bit…" He just keeps going…

"…to love me. You want to hug me. You want to smooch me." Sam stops dancing and opens his arms inviting her into a hug. Mercedes is still being resistant. "Come on, it's okay, I just lost some points on my sci-fi nerd card by singing a song from a chick-flick, so we're even. This is the part of the night where we hug and smooch before your mom begins to wonder why you're out here with me instead of inside with Quinn. Or worse, your dad. You better kiss me quick."

As she enters the embrace she says, "Fine, you win."

Sam thinks, _Don't I know it. Best. Prize. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes andor stuff I love: **

1. B.I.O.T.A. (blame it on the alcohol)/ L.Y.L.A.S. (Love you like a sister)-fans are split, but I really liked the B.I.O.T.A. episode, don't hate me…

2. Mercedes - her love is the...shhhhh (is actually reference to a song by Somethin' For the People, from waaaay back in the day...)

3. Kurt is still there for his girl. She is going to pay it forward in the next chapter…

4. Sam's little song is from "Miss Congeniality" ('cause you know, sometimes Mercedes gets to pick the movies when she helps him babysit…)

5. Really everybody wins :-)

6. Do you think they know? [What, about the **best **kept secret _ever_?] I don't think anybody knows. [And by 'anybody' I mean Quinn, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Artie _and now_ Tina … =]


	12. That's It, Everybody Out of the Pool p1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada.

**CH 12: That's it, everybody out of the pool; the party's over!**

**Introduction: This is the last chapter of the Samcedes Summer in LA story, and because it was getting really long it was split into two parts, so you get a bakers dozen. Chronologically this takes place after CH 10. Can I just say that I am having so much fun writing this story, can I? 'Cause I am. Thank you for the review love! It keeps me going when the going gets tough. Just about every main Glee Club character is in this one…except Lauren.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude to the end:<strong>

…**Sunday -Mr. Schue's email…**

_Subject: End of Summer Cook-out & Glee Club Assignment #1_

_From: Mr. Schuester_

_To: Glee Club_

_Re: End of Summer Cook-out: Hey guys, I hope you all have had a wonderful summer. I have been so busy that I didn't get a chance to plan this weekend's cook-out. Luckily Kurt informed me that he could easily roll the Glee Club cook-out into the wrap party he had been planning for his show 'Pip, Pip, Hooray'. I defer to his master party planning skills and hope to see all of you at Blaine Anderson's this weekend. Kurt will forward the details._

_Re: Glee Club Assignment #1: I know there is still one week left before school officially starts, but I want us to really hit the ground running this year, so I am giving out you're first assignment. The topic is pretty simple-Share Your Song of Summer. In one song and 3 introductory sentences, I want to know what this summer really meant for you. You're all graduating this year, and I want to know what you learned, or you did, or you realized over summer vacation. Everyone will have to sing (that means you too MIKE), however you can perform in any arrangement you wish, so you can do a solo, duet, group, etc. We will spread the performances out over the week, with two per day to give us time to also talk about how to regroup for the road to Nationals._

_That's all for now, see you on Saturday._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Schue_

* * *

><p>…<strong>Monday- Rachel &amp; Finn…<strong>

"Finn, pay attention. Didn't you read Mr. Schuester's email; he said 'regroup for the road to Nationals'. That means he wants to oust us as co-Captains in Glee and put someone else in charge. Aren't you the least bit concerned at this tragic turn of events?"

"Rachel, I don't think that's what he meant. I think he means that we should start picking songs and stuff for Sectionals and Regionals to get back to Nationals. Even if he wants to pick new co-Captains, I think I would be okay with that. I mean our kiss probably did cost us a shot at the top ten. Who knows if we would have won or not, but that kiss only hurt the team. A good leader knows when to step back and let others take the helm."

"What do you know about being a good leader?"

"I _am_ the quarterback of the _State Champion_ football team Rachel. And you were the one who told me two years ago that I was a born leader. Now, just because I don't agree with you, all of a sudden I don't know how to lead? Not cool dude."

"Look, what I am trying to say is that we need to go in there on Monday prepared. We need to reassure everyone that we are still in control, and that we are focused on what's important, winning the show choir national title. I need a win at Nationals to ensure my place at the school of my choice. Right now I am leaning towards Julliard. Julliard isn't for losers, so we have to be winners. Besides, if you hope to keep getting the male leads you will have to show some growth."

"Why wouldn't I keep getting the male leads?"

"Well let's just say that Mr. Schue is considering having Jesse back as a consultant again next year."

"I saw the way he was starting to looking at Quinn at our party; I think he maybe has moved on, so maybe you should be scared too?"

"I have never been worried about losing a lead part to Quinn Fabray, maybe to Kurt or Mercedes certainly, but never Quinn. We had to intentionally lose the duets completion so that she could have a lead duet with Sam. No, in Glee Club I have _always_ reigned queen."

"Okay, _Queen Rachel_ what next?"

"Tell me what you are going to sing for the assignment. It should come from the Catalogue. That way Mr. Schue and everyone will see how much you've matured this summer."

"I don't know, I can't really think of something from a Broadway musical that is my 'song of summer'."

"Well, you're not thinking hard enough. It's okay though, I will pick an appropriate song for you. What about something from Jersey Boy's or Footloose? They're fun, respectable, yet rock-n-roll edgy, perfect for you!"

"Couldn't I do actual rock'n roll, like something from 'Rock of Ages'?"

"Finn, that show prominently features both Journey and Bon Jovi. If I have my way this year in Glee Club we will never go there again. This is not open for discussion. Come on; let's start warming up our voices to practice."

* * *

><p>…<strong>Tuesday- The Boys of Summer…<strong> (warning thar' be some dirty talk ahead, boys will be boys)

Mercedes had scheduled one last bat mitzvah featuring the New JBE experience. Mike was back, which was great because Blaine was couldn't make it, and the guys even let Finn join in as the honorary awkward Bieber. Of course he just mostly made faces and waved his hands around at the back of the stage. Mrs. Chang let all the guys crash at Mike's house after the performance.

"Dude, it's been like forever. How was Asian camp?"

"Pretty awesome. I got to spend almost every day doing what I love, dancing and my girl."

Most of the guys chuckle, while Finn just looks confused. "Do you mean dancing with your girl?"

"Nah man, think about it…" Puck whispers something to Finn.

"Oh, now I get it. Lucky bastard."

"I can't help it if Rachel's not taking care of you. I love my Tina and this summer was epic." As he did a little jig around the room before sitting he tried to sing, "Who could ask for anything more?"

"Please don't tell me that that's your song for the assignment. I think I am gonna' hurl if I you tell me that you're doing a classic Broadway song for your 'song of summer'." Everyone just looks at Finn and raises their eyebrows.

"Nah dude, I'm doing something from this century with Brittany and any of you who are interested, focused on the dancing, not all the other stuff. Why the Broadway backlash? Does this have something to do with Rachel? I was just pulling your leg before, but are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. Rachel is under a lot of pressure this year to win Nationals, so I am under a lot of pressure this year to win Nationals."

"And…we know there's more since we all want to win Nationals this year, so what else is going on?"

"She's worried that we won't stay co-Captains of glee. I really don't care anymore about that. I mean, you guys keep saying we're the best, but in truth, each time we are the only featured vocalists, we've lost. Don't get me wrong, Rachel's solos are great, but us together in competitions, not so good. Also, we are deep with talent; it could be someone else's turn. Besides, I want to focus on our relationship and she is like, already thinking about her end-game."

Sam asks, "Are you in it? Her end-game I mean?"

"I dunno. Sometimes I think I am because she is helping me improve my musical theatre knowledge and dancing and singing and stuff. Like this summer we watched this horrible series called 'A Broadway History, the Only History Worth Repeating' which chronicles the history of musical theatre in America, and now that I think about it I'm pretty sure she got it from Jesse St. Dick. Anyway she says it will, and I quote 'a: increase my appreciation for the classic Broadway stage and b: hopefully inspire more duets and solos from 'Le Catalogue' and not 'Le radio'', end quote. But then other times she talks about moving to New York and going to school like she's got this whole other life planned out, without me."

Puckerman says, "Sucks for you man."

Finn just shakes his head and says, "No. Not really, 'cause if that happened I would at least have something to look forward to after the stupid documentary other than practicing Rachel's songs from 'Pip, Pip, Hooray."

Going around the room like a silent game of 'telephone' you could slowly see the realization dawn on each boy's face as they comprehend what Finn means. Puck is the first one to speak up, "You mean you're not getting anything from lil' Barbra? Like nothing, nothing at all, all summer?"

"We kiss, some, but other than that she is very focused on the musical, and nationals, and getting into some school in New York. It's like we never dated at all over the last two years."

"That's harsh bro. I met a girl on the internet this summer who gives me more play then Rachel is giving you." Everyone looks at Artie. "What, don't worry, I've actually met her _and_ she goes to our school _and_ you will all have the opportunity to ogle at my boo on Saturday. That's all I'm sayin', now back to train wreck that is Frankenteen's life."

"You know Artie's right, Finn; you're even more hard-up than Sam." Sam could feel the blush creep up his face. Mike was the only guy in the room who didn't know about him and Mercedes. Looking at Sam directly, Mike continues, "Unless Mercedes is like Tina, you know the 'quiet' type. Then at this point, what, maybe 4 months in, I owe you at _least_ half a fist bump?" Mike raises his forearm towards Sam, but Sam won't take the bait.

Sam refuses to make eye contact with anyone, just saying, "No comment, Mercedes would kill me if I put any of our business out there."

"Well it looks I was right then, 'cause now we know there is some 'bid-ness' happening with you and the very lovely Ms. Jones."

"Hey, if anyone should get that pound, it's me. I taught Trouty here everything he knows."

Artie adds, "Well in that case, we might have to whip out the full on 'secret handshake', because if you're takin' pointers from Puck, then half a fist-bump ain't gonna' cut it. Tell me if I'm lyin'?"

Sam just repeats, "No comment." Then he punches Puck in the arm and pushes Artie away from the group towards the next room with his foot.

As he rolls away Artie says, "Dude, that's cold man. Why you gotta' push me like that?" As he rolls back over to the group he continues with, "Look, we're just messin' with you. Calm yo' tits."

Sam then turns on Mike, who throws his arms up in defense. "What, I thought I was your best friend, and you told these perverts about you and Mercedes and not me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. They all figured it out on their own. Who told you?"

"Nobody told me, I've known since Rachel's party. First clue, the way you two were working the dance floor was _nothing_ like you guys did at prom. Prom was cute and fun, but what Mercedes was doin' to you at that party was like _dance-porn_. At one point even Brittany was asking her for pointers. Hell, we all were. But, in your defense we all were a little wild that night, so, onto number two. You basically told Tina that you were dating Mercedes. However, again in your defense you could say that she was very '_confused'_, so, onto number three. Even _before_ you told Tina, I saw you and Mercedes sneak into Rachel's coat closet for your own little private 7-minutes in heaven. Now, that sometimes happens, but let me just say, that when you went in you forgot to close the door behind you. You realized a minute later that the door was open, but when you came out to pull it shut, you already had your shirt off man." Sam thought his face would melt off it was so hot with embarrassment.

"We, uh… knew that was risky, okay truthfully, I knew it was risky, and Mercedes can be very persuasive when she's very '_confused'_. I didn't think anybody saw that."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's been your line all summer, right man? A little piece of advice, someone's always looking. Sam and Mercedes dating 'in secret': Epic Fail."

Artie adds, "Mike's right though, that was _some _secret. Please, the real secret was that everybody knew about you and Mercedes except you and Mercedes. I knew it was on at the bowling alley." That elicited a round of laughter and cat-calls from the guys. Finn still looked upset thought.

To take the heat of off him, and because he was a little worried about Finn, Sam says, "Back to the train wreck, Finn, are you gonna' be okay man?"

"I just need a non-Broadway song for the assignment. I mean, it's taken me a while but I like me the way I am. I like football, glee club, and so what if I actually like Journey and Bon Jovi. I may not be Asian smart like Mike, but I'm not dumb either. Rachel needs to accept that I may not—"

Puckerman cuts him off, "Okay gentleman, let's help Finnocence here pick a new song before we all grow ovaries, watch the O Network, and start crying. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>…<strong>Wednesday-The Unholy Trinity… (oh and watch out for Santana's potty mouth)<strong>

The three former head cheerleaders gathered in the dining room of one Quinn Fabray. It was like a general meeting with her top advisors. Each of them, for their own reasons, had arrived at the same conclusion: They wanted to be cheerios again, stay in Glee club, and do it all without taking any crap from Coach Sylvester. Quinn thought that it would help her regain her popularity, make Rachel feel jealous and insecure, and of course help her win back Finn. Santana thought that it would be like wearing red & white armor (as if she needed more armor) that would help her whenever the news broke about her and Brittany being more than just friends who sometimes kissed; if necessary, in her time of need, she could call on her army of cheerios (a number of whom were secretly in the same lesbian ship as her anyway). Brittany just missed cheerleading; she didn't need it for popularity (she was still just as popular as always) or leverage (she never hid how she felt about anyone, including Santana) and she already had her girl.

Once everyone was settled, Quinn started off the discussion, "Well ladies as you know I have been keeping tabs on Coach Sylvester all summer and she is actually doing pretty well in her run for senate turned lobbyist. She turned lobbyist because at some point she remembered how her last two attempts at a run for political office back-fired. I also found out that it still irks her that she didn't go out on top of the cheerleading pyramid, so she is going to risk it all by trying do both this year, successfully lobby for health care reform, and reclaim the cheerleading national title for McKinley. Whether she realizes it or not, she is going to need help to pull it off. She will need people she can trust to run the squad when her political duties call. Well I say, who better than us? Brittany, you were in charge of cheer camp recon. Do you have anything useful to report?"

"They suck. I mean _really suck_. A bunch of girls transferred to other schools last year when they though Coach Sylvester wasn't coming back, so everyone that's left is either new, or young and inexperienced. They don't stand a cat's chance in hell of winning the title this year. And that's 100% true; I got that cat factoid straight from Lord Tubbington. The new Captain is Becky, which is cool 'cause I like her, but the lead cheerios aren't even seniors, they are margarine-ly talented juniors."

Santana pats her on the hand and says, "Good job Britt-Katt. For my assignment, I discovered that although Coach may not like Mr. Schue, after what we did last year for Jean, well, it touched whatever little shriveled up heart she has, and Glee is no longer public enemy number 1, we're more like top 5 now. Number one's some douche bag who originally drafted the legislation that she is trying to change. Now with that said, where does this leave us? Anyone care to guess? Oh, I have the answer… in the same place we were last year, bottom of the pile, _bitches_. We're still are the ones who walked out on her and the team last year and because of that they lost."

"But she tried to kill me, we _had _to quit."

"I know Britt, but all I'm saying is that aside from groveling on our hands and knees, which Coach would completely enjoy and then _still_ tell us no, how do we plan on getting her to take us back? I needs to be a cheerio again _and_ I don't wanna' go through some stupid ass try-out. We should be able to walk right back on the team, no questions asked. We put up with Coach Sylvester's crap for years, we've earned it. It's senior year and we should be runnin' it."

"I agree with Santana, but that's the tricky part. We need Coach Sylvester to think that she needs us. She has to be the one to ask us back on the squad, not the other way around."

"But we're desperate, we need _her_."

"Yes, but Coach Sylvester doesn't know that. As far as she knows we're happy just being in Glee Club. She needs us and we need her, but we can't go crying to her. She has to want us back." They all sit there for a few minutes in deep thought.

"I have an idea that just might work." Quinn and Santana turn to look at Brittany. "Well I do. Coach Sylvester would take us back on the team in a heartbeat if she thought that we were needy, desperate, and broken. I mean, deep down she has to know that she needs us back to win. Ladies, don't you see that to get back on the team, we need to take one for the team."

"What exactly did you have in mind Brittany?"

Brittany begins telling them about a very interesting conversation she had after her Jacob Ben Israel 'Fondue for Two' interview last week…

"Well Brittany, I must say, when you put your mind to it you really can concoct a great plan."

"Hold up, I thought we were doing this ourselves, you know, all 'Kill Bill' style. Oh wait, I mean 'Charlie's Angel' style, since in the other one they all killed each other and Bill. Anywho, we don't need the glee dudes to get this done. We just have to make a few phone calls."

"Brittany what are you talking about, no one said anything about 'glee dudes'."

"You said 'con cock'. Mr. Schue taught me that 'con' means 'with' in Spanish so 'con cock' means 'with cock', or you know, dudes. "

"Britt, Quinn was just trying to say that your plan was mastermind worthy, and like you, most awesome."

"Oh, thanks Quinn."

Quinn just shakes her head and continues, "Well Brittany is right, we have some calls to make, and two songs to prepare. Monday will be here in no time, and everything has to go as planned or we will be completely humiliated for nothing. Brittany, you get Becky on board, and Santana, you call the team, and I will handle the rest."

* * *

><p>…<strong>Thursday- Rachel &amp; Kurt…<strong>

Tonight was the last full dress rehearsal for Kurt's production of 'Pip, Pip, Hooray'. The lights are off, and just about everyone has gone home. The only people left are Kurt and Rachel.

"Kurt, I just want to thank you for giving me this opportunity. Every summer I try-out for these and this is the first time I was chosen, and for the lead."

"Well, this is pleasantly unexpected, but you're welcome. No one else who auditioned came close to your intensity and emotional delivery. You really convey the pressure Pippa's must feel to do well now that her sister is royalty, and by proxy so is she."

"This will go a long way next year when I finally get out of Lima and hopefully move to New York for school. Glee Club has been great, but it really hasn't provided me with the theatrical stage experience I was looking for."

"Well, at least Mr. Schue tries. At Dalton if you try to take off your blazer for anything at all you get detention. There are no productions or shows, just the Warblers, who, until I showed them the light, were even afraid to perform outside of the school and competitions. Besides, your talent speaks for itself; you have nothing to worry about."

"As does yours, my wonderful producer, composer, song writer, costume and set designer. I don't know how you managed to do it all."

"Well I couldn't have done it without Mercedes and all of those Warblers from Dalton. We wouldn't have costumes or a set otherwise. Blaine also helped me with some of the song-writing. It is so much work writing original music. I cannot believe that New Directions did it for two competitions."

"Yeah, though we'll never really know if our songs at Nationals were good enough. That kiss." Rachel just sits there shaking her head.

"What about 'that kiss'? Didn't you and Finn reunite over 'that kiss'? I thought you were okay with it."

"I am, but… I can't help 'who I am' and deep down 'who I am' really wishes that he had saved it for later. I really wanted to win Nationals, and we didn't even place in the top 10. I blame myself. I am supposed to be a leader, and I didn't prepare us, ran off with Finn on some pointless date, and then kissed him _during_ the competition. Jesse was right; it is probably what cost us at least a chance in the top ten. However, next year is a new year and this summer experience has helped me re-focus on what is important."

"The New York date was not pointless, you met Patti Lupone. What does Jesse St. Jerk have to do with anything? You're not thinking about getting back together with him are you?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Jesse St. James."

"Okay, then remind me again what is important."

"Winning."

"That sounds an awful lot like a _Jesse-ism_. What about love and friendship? What's the point of winning if you don't have anyone to share it with?"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty, Kurt. You of all people should understand what it is I'm trying to say. You and I, and Mercedes were always bigger than Lima. You know that I love your brother, but you know that I'm still going to school in New York next fall, Finn or no Finn."

"Does he know that?"

"I've kind of told him in a very indirect fashion."

"Finn can barely follow the directions on a box of macaroni and cheese. He doesn't really get 'indirect'. Are you just going to string him along all year and then just leave one day and never look back?"

"Aren't you, isn't Mercedes? What is there here for talent like us? Kurt, honestly, it's time to grow up."

"I will let Mercedes speak for herself. As for me, I know that Blaine has the means to be with me wherever life may take us. Why are you even with Finn if you're already so certain that you are going to leave him behind in Lima?"

"Because I love him. I know it's time to maybe think about letting go, because it's not really fair, but I don't want to. He chose me, after everything that happened he still chose me, and I feel like I owe him or he like earned it somehow."

Kurt replies in a voice generally reserved for conversing with infants and cute animals, "Good boy Finn, break up with Quinn. Good boy Finn, fall madly in love with me, _again_. Good boy Finn, prove that you love me, throw it all away for me. What does the good puppy get, a year of meaningless dating, that's right." In his normal voice Kurt continues, "Rachel, Finn is not a puppy. You don't date him because you think it's some reward for a good trick. He is not there to keep your feet warm on a cold night. He has feelings, which will get hurt when you leave."

"He said that he understood and I believed him."

"You can't even say that with a straight face. He thinks that somehow you are taking him with you. That, with all of the practicing, coaching, singing, dancing, dry documentaries about musical history, he thinks that you're preparing _him_ for New York. You're just doing all of this for yourself, and he doesn't have a clue."

"Kurt, making Finn better only makes the New Directions better. So what if in the process I help myself too? There's nothing wrong with that. You know what, thank you again."

"For what?"

"Helping me remember that I do my best work solo. Being featured in your show has only reinforced in my mind that I miss the spotlight that used to constantly shine on me in Glee Club. So, with that said, I am going to sing the song _we _were going to do for the assignment, _alone_."

"I am not giving up my song for you."

"Well then, I guess we know what this means, don't we?"

"Diva…"

"Off. Be prepared to lose, again."

"No, this time I'm not going to let you win."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Goodnight Kurt. See you Saturday."

* * *

><p>…<strong>Friday pt. 1- Sam &amp; Mercedes (walking in the park)…<strong>

"Sam, would you be upset if I wanted to do a solo for the 'Song of Summer' assignment?"

"No, I kinda' figured you would. You have an amazing voice, and this is one solo opportunity that you don't have to fight for. I'm looking forward to hearing you just lay it all out there, putting everyone else to shame." He hums a few bars of the song he had guessed she would be singing, and his guess was confirmed by the smile that Mercedes reserved only for him. It melted him every time. Looking around, and seeing no one as usual, he pulls her over to a secluded clearing just off the walking trail where he starts kissing her. _I always want to kiss her, but when she gives me that smile, I __have__ to kiss her. I have no idea what I am going to do when school starts next week. I'm not good at hiding. _

Before Sam started the kiss, Mercedes had something she wanted to ask him. As the kiss deepens, she almost forgets why she asked him to meet her in the park in the first place, almost. Sam starts laying kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Pushing him back just enough to break the contact and clear her head she says, "Sam, hold on, before I forget completely, what song are you going to sing?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You're not a good liar, especially not to me. I repeat, what song are you going to sing?"

"Maybe I want to keep it a secret."

She pushes him back a little farther, breaking the contact between their bodies. "Sam, you wouldn't know a secret if it jumped up and smacked you in the face…like Brittany. As if I couldn't guess, why don't you want me to know your song?"

For the first time, in a long time, Sam looks upset. He turns and walks a small circle away from her in the clearing while saying, "I know I said that I would try, and God knows I have been, but I don't know how much longer I can do this. For one thing I found out Tuesday night that everyone from glee except Lauren and Rachel know about us. None of them want to start drama; they just want us to be happy. And, do you realize how many looks you get whenever we're out? I mean dudes were lined up for your number at that jazz club, even though you dedicated one of your songs to me. Every time we take Stevie and Stacy to the pool, or do a wedding together, or sneak into the back of one of Brittany's dance classes, I have to work to keep from going all ape-shit. I know you are not some kind of possession, but you are _my_ girlfriend, and keepin' it quiet makes it impossible for me to let those other dudes know to back off."

"What are you talking about? No one came up to me at the club, and no one other than you looks at me, ever."

"Baby, you really have no idea do you? You don't notice the looks, but I do, I know I watch you, but I'm always on the look-out." Mercedes just gives him a look of disbelief. She only just accepted that he wanted her; there was no way that she was ready to believe that there were all these other guys out there that were interested. " 'Cedes no one came up to you at the club because your father, brother, me, and even Brittany let them know to keep walking. Baby you are positively beautiful. You are sexy and confident, and your gorgeous smile draws everyone in. You don't even have to try, be it shorts and a shirt for a walk in the park, a sundress for an afternoon wedding, that 'God help us all' swimsuit for the pool, or dressed to the nines for the jazz club, dudes go crazy, I can see their eyes buggin' and their hearts poppin' out of their chests like that Looney Toons wolf. As time goes by it just gets more intense, and I swear I feel like every available guy in Lima is picking up the signal. It's getting to the point where the only person I can accept any mess from is Puck, because I know he just can't help it. And Lauren would be there to help me kick his ass."

Mercedes thinks about what Sam is saying. "It's you."

"No babe, it's all you."

"Just listen to me. It's us, together_. _I don't even know how to say this. I have never been in a relationship like this before. I know my parents love me, I know my brother loves, I know Kurt loves me, I know Quinn loves me, I even know that Brittany and Santana love me. But that's different. They're family and friends. I know that you love me, without question I know that you love me, but up until a little while ago there was always part of me that refused to believe it. I think it's gone, maybe not for good, but for now, and that's what everyone is seeing. I don't know how to turn it off; I didn't even realize that it was on. You flipped that switch."

"Look, I can't do this anymore, I can't. I am not going to go running and screaming through the halls of McKinley, but…" and he turned and faced her, and with each phrase he took a step back towards her, "if I want to put my arm around you …" another step closer, "…if I want to sit by you in Glee Club…" another step closer, "…if I want to hold your hand in the hall because _I_ need to …" another step closer, "…if I want to hug you …" another step closer, "…if I want to kiss you because you just smiled _my smile_, the one that's for me and no one else…" With that last step they were back where they started, bodies touching, close enough to kiss, "…I will wait, but it kills me. 'Cedes what am I going to do? This seemed like such a good idea in New York, but now so many people know, and stuff at home is getting better, why are we still doing this again?" Sam's green eyes stared unwaveringly into hers.

Mercedes closed her eyes, unable to handle the weight of the question behind Sam's gaze. _That look in his eyes is breaking my heart. What is my problem again? Why do I think that if everyone knew then somehow this wasn't gonna' last? This is just high school, what about college and beyond? If I can't handle this now, will it ever get any better? Here I am worried about hurting his popularity and being chased by cheery-hos that we'll never see again after next year like that's what matters. It's stupid. The dumbest thing I ever saw was some reality show about your 20__th__ high school reunion. It was so pathetic, high school was the best time of their lives, and those people all fell back into their little nerd boy, popular kid, and jock boxes as soon as they walked in the door. No, this is good, but it gets better. It is getting better every day. Beyond college…._For only the second time that summer Mercedes thought about life, real life, with Sam, and it scared her, again. _How do you know when something is for real? How am I supposed to know that there isn't something or someone even better waiting for me in the future? _Every doubt her mind raised her heart cancelled out until her mind had run out of doubts, and then her heart just kept going. She never felt the tears sliding down her face until Sam started wiping them away gently with the pad of his thumb.

" 'Cedes I'm sorry. I can try harder. I will try harder. I—I'm not trying to push you into this if you're not ready. Baby, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, you didn't upset me. You're right; it's time to stop hiding. We still don't have to make a public announcement, but we can just _be_, okay?"

"Really?" He smiles 'her smile'. "Thank you. I love you. But if I didn't upset you then why were you crying?"

"When I was thinking about what you said, I just scared myself a little bit, that's all."

"Scared how?"

"I'm honestly too embarrassed to say."

Sam gave her a long searching look, like he was trying to read her mind. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he knew what scared him, and figured it may be what had just scared her. Taking a chance he says, "Did you see us, like not here, and not now, but later, a lot later, together." He could see the shock register on her face at his words. "Because that's the only thing that scares me. I know I gave Quinn a promise ring and talked about forever, but it was just talk. She never really loved me and I never really loved her, and forever was like an unformed dream. You are my m_ì nìwotx krr 'aw si nì'aw_, 'in all time my one and only'. It's always easier for me to say it in Na'vi first, but I mean it in every language. Look, I've had fully formed dreams about—about our….our…" He clears his throat before trying to continue, "Our chil—"

"Children?"

"Yeah. Now _that's_ scary. Not today, not tomorrow, but later, a whole lot later. I try not to think about it too hard, because well, I—we are nowhere near ready for that. There will be plenty of time for later, so I focus on today, to get me to tomorrow, and before you know it, it'll be later."

"Focus on today, get through tomorrow, later will come whenever later comes? I think I can do that Mr. Evans. Well, today we are taking yet another hike in the park. And later my family and your family will have dinner together. After that I have a sleepover with Rachel. Tomorrow, we will go see Kurt's production and see all of our friends at the cook-out. Thank you." She smiled 'his smile', and placed one hand at his neck, working it up into his hair, while the other hand worked its way inside and up the back of his shirt. His hands found their favorite spots too, one starting at the small of her back, sliding down over the curve of her txìm while the other hand cupped her face. Leaning in to finally continue their kiss, she says, "And we'll get to later, a whole lot later, eventually."

* * *

><p>…<strong>Friday pt 2…The Double-Diva sleepover<strong>

"So, now that it's just us divas, why don't you tell me what is going on?" As Rachel settles herself down on the bed Mercedes thinks about the odd out of the blue phone call from Rachel on Thursday night.

**Flashback**

"Hi Mercedes, I was wondering if we could have a sleepover, like we used to last year."

Mercedes thought, _Random. We haven't had one of those since before Kurt went to Dalton. My b/s meter is going off…_"Sure Rachel, when were you thinking, sometime next week, maybe next Friday?"

"No, I was hoping for this Friday, as in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Don't you have a show to get ready for on Saturday? Are you okay?"

"I can handle Kurt's one act production. The show is in the afternoon, so I will have plenty of time to prepare, and no, I don't think that I'm okay. In fact, I think there may be something wrong with me on so many levels."

Despite some of her feelings towards Rachel, Mercedes did consider her a friend, and she could imagine how hard it must be for Rachel to say something like that, without any kind of preamble. Thinking the worst and cutting right to the chase Mercedes says, "Rachel did you and Finn break-up?"

"No, despite popular opinion, this is about me and Kurt."

"What? What's going on with you and Kurt?"

"I'd rather wait until Friday to talk about it. Just promise me if he calls you, that you will at least withhold your judgment until I've had a chance to give you my side?"

"Okay, you know I'm your friend too"

"I know, but if it came down to me or Kurt, you would choose Kurt, everyone would choose Kurt."

"What happened? Do I need to choose sides? Rachel, are you sure you don't want to talk about this now?"

"I'm sure, Friday."

"Okay, well we're having the Evans family over for dinner, but you are more than welcome to come. We host them once a week or so, just to help out."

"Could I bring Finn or would two extra be too many?"

"There is always room at the table for more friends. We can all watch a movie or something after dinner." Quickly adding, "I'll see if Sam can stick around to hang out with Finn. Then Finn could give Sam a ride back to the motel, and after that we can talk. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. What time should we be there?"

"Dinner is served at 6pm."

"Okay, see you then. Goodbye Mercedes."

"Bye Rachel." As she hung up, Mercedes wondered what mess Rachel and Kurt had gotten themselves into.

**End Flashback**

"So, what's up?"

"I should 'start at the very beginning'…."

"It's 'a very good place to start'. "

Rachel gives a nervous chuckle and begins with her 'confession'. "So, last year, right after we came back from New York, Jesse came to see me. He all but begged me to take him back. I of course turned him down, hoping against all hopes that Finn and I would reunite, which we did, but…"

"But what Rachel, what did you do?"

"Nothing bad, except that I have kept in touch with Jesse, just a little bit, over the summer. In spite of everything he still wants to help the New Directions win Nationals this year. Hopefully Mr. Shuester will take him back. I think he was such a great mentor and inspiration for the team last year. We're just friends, it's purely plutonic, but I still feel a little funny about it. I'm not sure what to do exactly."

Rachel looked like she was on the verge of tears. At first Mercedes tries really hard to be one of those friends who wrapped the truth in something sweet, since Rachel was clearly in a bad state, with the waterworks about to start and they had only been talking for 5 minutes. She began with, "Well there's nothing wrong with having a friend, unless he is your _extra-special_ friend with benefits." She was finding it harder to keep trying the sugar coated truth thing, so she continued with, "Although I doubt that he just wants to be your friend, and I also doubt that he actually wants to help The New Directions." _This isn't working_. "Okay, I tried to be really nice about this for about 5 minutes, but I just don't think that's what you need to hear. Can I be blunt, I mean _real_ blunt?"

"Please do. I find your brand of sobering reality quite refreshing, in a non-Santana way."

"Okay, First of all, I've been meaning to tell you, that you're a little crazy. In New York you wanted nothing to do with Finn or any relationship, you just wanted to win. You could have had Finn at anytime, even when he was still with Quinn. There is no way that I'm buyin' that you were completely okay with how everything went down just because you now have Finn. I love him to death, he's like my white brother from another mother, but _I'm_ still a little upset about losing Nationals; I just can't believe that _you_ took our loss better than I did. I know you love Finn, but to me that doesn't explain why you are back with him, unless he was like your consolation prize for losing, which is just wrong. Second of all you're playing with fire when it comes to Jesse St. Dumbass. He could care less about New Directions. He just wants to take our money and puff up your already inflated ego, so he can tap that. _And_ hurt Finn in the process."

"I really am okay with the loss at Nationals, and I don't believe any of that stuff you just said about Jesse. I mean despite what he said after Nationals, he told me he's dating Quinn now." Rachel looks at Mercedes, very excited to know something about Quinn that Mercedes obviously didn't. "Oh, she didn't tell you. I thought you two were close, like sisters even."

"We are close, but there are some things that are still off limits for reasons that are none of your business. We are here to talk about your problems right, because I know you didn't Bogart your way into dinner with my family just to insult me in my own house."

"True. I'm sorry; she tends to bring out the worst in me. But my point is that maybe Jesse really just wants to be friends."

"Really Rachel? He's dating the ex-girlfriend of your current boyfriend. _Maybe _he's trying to make Finn jealous? Oh and speaking of Finn, you never did say why you're dating him."

"Jesse wouldn't do that. He cares about me. Maybe Quinn is using him to try and hurt me, but not the other way around. And I love Finn."

"As much as I love Quinn, I wouldn't put it past her. But it's just pretty to think that Jesse isn't just as involved for the wrong reasons. And I know you love Finn, I already said that. What I asked was why are you dating him instead of being crazy focused on winning? You loved him before and still kept turning him down."

"I am still focused on winning Nationals."

"Doesn't Finn kinda' get in the of that way sometimes? You're okay with that? I thought you wanted to be a star at all costs, to win even if in the end you had no one to share it with. What's changed?"

"Nothing's changed. I still want to win; I still want to be a star. Being with Finn doesn't change that. Being with Finn doesn't really change me."

"Then are you sure that you actually love him, because love changes you."

Very quietly Rachel responds, "You would know wouldn't you. I mean you've been with Sam since…I dunno, New York? And no one had to tell me your little secret, not that anyone would tell me since everyone pretty much hates me, but I figured it out all on my own."

Rachel was the last person that Mercedes ever expected to figure out that she was dating Sam. Rachel never seemed to notice anything that didn't revolve around or involve herself. "When did you figure it out?"

"Well like I said, I've been seeing Jesse, and I generally meet him at his studio after it closes for the day. About two weeks ago I arrived a little early and I saw Sam giving a guitar lesson….

**Flashback**

"Alright, Mercedes Jones, this is Tyler Davidson."

"Hi Tyler, nice to meet you. Do you like taking guitar lessons with Sam?"

"Yeah he's pretty cool. He's been giving me lots of pointers."

"Tyler's going to middle school next year and I told him that the ladies love a guy that can play the guitar and sing. That's why you're here, so we can practice our serenading skills, a weapon that is a must have in any lady killers arsenal."

Mercedes laughter echoes in Rachel's ear. _What the hell are they doing here? Sam's giving lessons at Jesse's studio? I know he has to deal with Santana on an almost daily basis, and I was the one who recommended that he hire Brittany, but it's like a frickin' Glee Club reunion in here. I wonder if they all come here without telling me or Finn. My Finny-bear would never set foot in this place._

"Dude, you're doing the serenading. I still can't play and talk at the same time."

Again more laughter assaults Rachel's ears. _I don't think that I have heard Mercedes laugh that much in a long time. She seems to be having a great summer. What's going on here? I should go; eavesdropping on Sam has gotten me into immense trouble before. Well, actually it was the jumping to conclusions that got me into trouble. If I stay at least I will figure out for sure what is going on. It's not a rumor if it's true, right? _

Sam and Tyler begin playing, and after the opening chords, Sam starts to sing,

"_I know that the bridges that I've burned  
>Along the way<br>Have left me with these walls and these scars  
>That won't go away<br>And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
>Until you came<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go<em>  
><em>This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<em>  
><em>And I just can't take my eyes off you<em>  
><em>And I just can't take my eyes off you…."<em>

Mercedes lets out a soft giggle as Sam continues singing. She and Sam have a running joke about singing songs with the same titles to one another. It all started with a rendition by Sam of U2's 'The Sweetest Thing', which she answered with 'The Sweetest Thing' by Lauryn Hill. It turned out to be a great way to introduce her to his musical preferences and vice-versa.

_"….I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all  
>You climbed my walls…..<br>_

…_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
>And oh this feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known<br>And I just can't take my eyes off you  
>And I just can't take my eyes off you"<em>

Tyler just sits there looking back and forth between Sam and Mercedes. He asks, "So, is this when you kiss?"

Sam's tiger eyes are flashing. Without breaking eye contact with Mercedes he says, "Yes Tyler, thank you, the lesson is now over." And in one fluid movement sweeps his guitar off of his back placing in safely on the stool as he stands and walks over to where Mercedes is sitting. She rises to meet him.

Without breaking eye contact with Sam she says, "Yes, thank-you Tyler that was wonderful."

Tyler says, "You know what, I'm going to go and wait for my mom in the front okay. As much as I want to stay and peek…Bye guys, nice meeting you Mercedes."

In unison Sam and Mercedes respond, " 'Night Tyler."

As he exits, Tyler blows past Rachel without even stopping. Rachel, unlike Tyler has no problem peeking. And she can hardly believe what she is seeing. _Oh my God, look at the way they are kissing each other. Obviously this is not the first time they've done this. Is he about to take off his shirt? Look at that tan; he must have his shirt off quite a bit. Oh my goodness, I cannot believe this. They're worse than Mike and Tina. _

"Rachel," Jesse whispers, "why are you gawking at Sam and Mercedes?"

"I'm, I'm not. I was just listening to his lesson, which is now over, so I think I'm going to be leaving now. I—I don't need to…ummm practice, any extra practice tonight. Bye."

As Rachel makes a hasty retreat for the door, Jesse glances briefly in the room at Sam and Mercedes, he thinks, _Oh my, I wish Rachel had stuck around, maybe I could have convinced her to be my 'secret lover' too._

**End Flashback**

"So when I really think about it, that hug he gave you at Nationals makes sense. I haven't really seen you all summer, but I know that Finn and Kurt have been spending a lot of time with you and Sam. I thought at first it was because Finn and Sam were finally becoming friends, which is true, but now I realize that it was you that brought them closer. Plus I knew Finn was keeping some big secret. I'm just surprised he actually managed to do it. If I had known it was that juicy I would have tried to get it out of him weeks ago."

"I think Kurt had some 'dirt' on him that would be made public if he talked to anyone, including you. With you, that's just about everybody in Glee Club who know. I'm sure Lauren is going to tell me at some point tomorrow how she has know all summer too. All of you kept our secret better than we could."

"It was really no secret. You were always strong, but now you have this extra fierceness about you that's kinda' scary. Plus you are so happy now. Last year after Kurt left you really started to get down on yourself. Also, despite everything I have said tonight, as soon as the conversation turned to Sam, you got this ridiculous look on your face. Don't worry though, I'm used to it, it was the same look you had on your face all throughout dinner, and the movie, and the game of charades." Mercedes thought Sam was the only one who did that…Rachel continues, "Your right, love has really changed you, made you even better. I know I love Finn, but I feel like this time around I am messing everything up."

"You said that you and Jesse St. Dumbass are just friends, so if you're not cheating on him, how are you messing things up? And is this where Kurt comes into the picture?"

"Sort of. Kurt did accuse me of treating my relationship with Finn like it's a temporary arrangement. Since I know I am going to New York after I graduate, and I'm pretty sure that Finn won't be coming with me."

"Kurt went on the attack for Finn?"

"Yeah, and now he and I will have another Diva-Off next week. Mercedes, how will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How will you leave Sam behind after you graduate?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes (More like my random observations…):<strong>

-Blame RIB b/c right now Mike is really 'generic guy', what else am I supposed to do with him, after two entire seasons all I know is that he's Asian, can dance, can't sing and dates Tina, anything else…? BTW: "Who could ask for anything more?" is from the musical 'Crazy Girl'.

-Why are all of Quinn's alliances unholy? Not that I'm complaining, I just saying…

-Sorry, I totally had to break-up Rachel and Kurt to make this work, but I think he would stand up for Finn against Rachel.

-Txìm- It's Na'vi for butt (Thx navilator). I'm just not liking any English words for butt right now…

-Awww, "Can't Take My Eye Off You' my last Lady Antebellum song (I promise :), it really is almost the end *weeps quietly*

-BTW: 'start at the very beginning/a very good place to start' is from 'The Sound of Music'

-Down to the very last Glee Clubber not in the know….Lauren, I wonder how long that will last…. hmmmm, maybe until the next chapter, what do you think?


	13. That's It, Everybody Out of the Pool p2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not the show, the characters, nada**

**CH 13: That's it, everybody out of the pool; the party's over (pt. 2)**

**Let me first say THANK YOU to everyone for the reviews. (Whooo-hooo :) Thank you for following along with this story. The only thing that is ending is the summer; there will be at least a few more stories to tell when they get back to school in CH 14- ? b/f S3 starts….(And I'm choosing to glee-fully ignore the most recent news, at least until 9/20/2011)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This picks up right where CH 12 ends. This chapter introduces my first OC, Melinda (she's Artie's boo). Again, watch out for mostly Santana's potty mouth. And I apologize in advance for the heavy Rachel bashing, please blame RIB &amp; not me, they created a monster…I'm just a girl writing a little story<strong>

…**b/c I like to wrap things up in neat little bows…sorta'**

"…Mercedes, how will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How will you leave Sam behind after you graduate?"

Mercedes just looks back at Rachel, in disbelief at how the conversation got flipped so quickly.

"I mean, you are planning on leaving Lima, going off to college next year right?"

"Correct, I need a minute to think about how to answer."

Rachel assumes Mercedes' request for silence means that she guessed correctly; that Mercedes was planning on leaving Sam too. While Mercedes was deep in thought, she pounced. "Well I never pictured you for a hypocrite Mercedes. All this time I was feeling guilty about leaving Finn, my first real love, and here you are about to do the same thing. Just wait until I tell Kurt that I'm not the only one with a temporary boyfriend. All I can say is, Ms. Mercedes 'I don't need a man' Jones, you and I are not that different after all."

"You and I are nothing alike. I'm not a hypocrite; I haven't even answered your question because you won't shut up. And you need to leave Kurt out of this. I told you that I just need a minute to think."

"_Snippy_. That's not how I see it. Your thoughtful silence spoke volumes."

"Rachel, you've already used your 'fool me once' pass. You are on the 'fool me twice', which ain't gonna' happen, so let's get things straight. You came crying to me for help, not the other way around, and I strongly suggest that you be quiet and listen to what I have to say. I'm beginning to think you don't really want to figure out how to fix whatever problem it is you have. I will answer your question, but I need a minute to think about how to say it because I don't want to share anything about Sam that's none of your business."

"Look, short of you saying that Sam coming into some kind of inheritance, or that his family has suddenly won the lottery, what else is there to share?"

"Is that all you see when you look at Sam? That he's homeless, blond, and has a big mouth?"

"No of course not, but with regards to the question, _that you still have yet to answer_, yes. I know it may be a hard truth to accept because love has a way of muddying the view, but nothing you can say will change the fact that Sam is not wealthy enough to pay his own way, and he's not talented enough intellectually, musically, or on the football field to get a scholarship."

_So this is what it's like to have an out of body experience. _Mercedes could hear Rachel talking, bits of phrases reaching her ears, phrases like 'no potential', 'be realistic', 'would hold you back', 'life of regret', 'stupid to give it all up', 'you're better than…'. Mercedes could see her hand reach out faster than Rachel's eye could follow to hit her. She could hear the sound when she connected, not some weak-ass open handed girl smack like she heard Quinn gave her on prom night; no it was a lovely solid 'thwump'. She could see Rachel sprawled out on her beige carpet, holding her re-broken nose, too shocked to cry. All she could think was, _Don't get blood on my carpet. _All she could hear herself say was, "You don't get to say those things about my boyfriend. I think it's time for you to leave."

Okay, *fantasy ends* now on to what really happened….

Rachel iss still talking about how all signs pointed to Sam being forever stuck in Lima Loserville as Mercedes shook the incredibly satisfying vision from her mind. _I am going to kill her; I can't kill her. I am going to make her bleed. As much as I want to I can't do that either, I am better than this. _Cutting Rachel off mid-sentence, in an amazingly calm, even voice she says,"Say 'goodnight Rachel'." Rachel just looks at her like she doesn't realize anything is wrong, in fact she was smirking almost saying 'goodnight Rachel', thinking that she had hit the nail on the head, and that Mercedes couldn't handle _her_ truth. Mercedes is standing there with one hand up in the air, her eyes closed but her head cast upwards. Mercedes opens her eyes, and Rachel's look falls apart once Mercedes fixes her in her gaze, and speaks her next words, "Jesus, stay my hand because if you don't, she's not gonna' make it out. God help me, 'cause Rachel you have 30 seconds to get out of my sight and out of my house before I take my fist and make you take back every single word you just said." She takes a step closer to where Rachel is sitting on the bed.

Instinctively Rachel moves back when Mercedes moves forward. Rachel had never been scared, truly scared of anyone before in her entire life. She quickly saw where she miscalculated, the realization coming too late that Mercedes Jones, who never really stood up for herself before, now had a line, a line which she, Rachel Berry just crossed. _Sam, she's going to let him come between us and our friendship? Really, Sam? Mercedes is praying to Jesus so she won't kill me. This isn't like Santana going Lima Heights Adjacent on me. That was mostly for the drama, the show, the attention. But this, there's no one here to see, no one here to hear me scream, no one here to hold her back…but Jesus. _No, before this moment Rachel Berry was not worried, but here in Mercedes' room, upstairs in Mercedes' house she had reason. She starts trembling, and one lone tear rolls down her face, as she thinks, _I may be Jewish, but in this moment I sincerely hope that Jesus answers prayers because if he doesn't I'll never make it to the door…" _Rachel doesn't bother with her things, she just grabs her purse and shoes and runs from the room.

As if on cue, once the sound of the front door slamming shut reaches her ears, all of the anger, frustration, injustice, disbelief, and pain come rolling out of Mercedes. She simply walks over to her bed, lays face down, hold a pillow to her mouth and screams. Soon the screams turn to tears, and eventually there was silence. Just as she was starting to settle down, she was startled by a knock at her door.

…**meanwhile, as Mercedes is crying, Rachel makes a little phone call as she walks home….**

"Hello? Rachel, it's late, what do you want?...What, wait, what do you mean you aren't doing the show? The show is 'Pip, Pip, Hooray', not 'Hooray', we can't do it without the 'Pip'. You are the Pip….No, I haven't shared the details of our little discussion with Mercedes. What does that have to do with you quitting the show?...What do you mean you don't feel safe? What did you do?...Not that I condone physical confrontation, but Mercedes doesn't make light or idle threats, so somehow someway you brought this on yourself. What did you do, and don't lie to me…...What happened to the show must go on? I thought you were a professional? I thought this was more important to you than anything?...Rachel, don't do this, you can't do this, please…..What did you just say?... Hold on, two minutes ago you tried to make me believe that one of my best friends threatened to basically beat you to death, and now you're so scared you can't perform, _but_, if I back out of the diva-off and sing another song, you think you could find the strength to overcome your fear and perform? Are you fucking kidding me? You know I commiserate with anyone who gets bullied, especially when there is physical violence, but you would have to be one well heeled boot shy of a pair if you think that I am going to buy this load of bull…...Like I said, even without the entire story, somehow someway this is your fault…..Hello? Hello?..."

…**back to Mercedes'…The double-diva sleepover reload**

_Knock, knock_

"THAT BETTER NOT BE RACHEL."

"No, it's just me Kurt Hummel-Hudson. I come bearing gifts, may I please come in?" Kurt had a standing invitation to the Jones house, any day or time, no questions asked. It was a privilege that he had not used in a quite a long time.

"Come in." Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other and said at the same time, "Rachel Berry." Both can see the distress on the other's face, and they aren't sure who should go first. Finally Mercedes convinces Kurt to go first since she's pretty sure that it was some fight with Kurt on Thursday that precipitated Friday night's fallout.

"Don't get me wrong Mercedes, I love Rachel, I love her voice, her talent, her ambition and drive, her unwavering belief in herself, and her determination to be the best. She and I have similar aspirations in life. Sure, it's tiring always fighting for solos, and putting up with some of her more annoying qualities, but we all can be difficult sometimes. She has a heart, I know she does, but sometimes she makes you forget it's there. I just couldn't bear to see what she was doing to Finn any longer. She won't really admit it, but she's just using him for attention. And somehow, Jesse St. Jerk is involved."

"As Brittany would say, that's 100% true. Rachel has been seeing Jesse St. Jerk all summer, _just as friends_, and I believe her. I also believe that she has deluded herself into thinking that St. Jerk just wants to be friends and help New Directions."

"Yes, because he was _so_ helpful last year. What would make Rachel believe him? He's only being her friend to steal her away from Finn."

"Well, apparently he's now dating Quinn, so Rachel believes that he has moved on, and that she can safely be friends."

"You and I both know that he is only with Quinn to upset Finn and to try and make Rachel jealous. Plus, and no offense, but I don't think that Quinn is some innocent pawn in all of this either."

"Probably not, but one problem at a time, we are talking about Rachel. So now I know what led to the 'diva-off' she mentioned. Once she got here things just went from bad to worse. I tried to be a decent friend and warn her about Jesse and Quinn, but she wasn't hearing any of it. Then she turned on Sam and I had to kick her out."

"What do you mean turned on Sam?"

"She was trying to get me to say that I was planning on leaving Sam behind in some cornfield, like she's planning on leaving Finn. But I wouldn't take the bait. Before I could even answer her question she called me a hypocrite and then had the nerve to insult my man about the fact that he is a 'homeless, talentless, dumb loser' who wasn't really worth me giving up my dreams for anyway. What the hell does she know about my Sam or my dreams?"

"Absolutely nothing. Well that explains why she called me scared to death. She claims you threatened to beat her up, did you? _Not_ that I could blame you."

"I know, 'violence is not the answer'. I wasn't going to hit her, although I could see myself hitting her over and over again in my head, I wasn't going to hit her. She just infuriates me so much sometimes. She got it all wrong. My father was born and raised right here in Lima, Ohio and so was your father. Those two men are two of the most amazing and incredible people I know. How dare she insinuate that not leaving Lima makes you a loser. If I want to go to Ohio State like my parents and my brother, who is she to judge? You can never tell with her what kind of 'Rachel' you're going to get. Sometimes she's like your best friend, saying all of the things you need to hear to fix whatever has gone wrong and other times she's your worst enemy, more devious than Quinn, and more cutting with her words than Santana. "

"Well, like I said, after she left your house she called me….and pulled out of the show."

"She didn't."

"She did."

"Oh Kurt, what are you going to do? Is there an understudy?"

"No. The great Rachel Berry wouldn't tolerate an understudy. She only had to do one full show for my only little one-act production. Just one show. I have been working my tail off all summer and now she has gone and thrown it all away. There is _no way_ that I am going to pretend to be Pippa. There are no other girls, and even if there were, none of them know the songs. And now _I'm_ beating her over and over in _my_ head."

In a barely audible voice Mercedes says, "I know the songs."

"What? What did you just say?"

Louder Mercedes says, "Kurt, I know all of the songs."

"Oh Mercedes, would you do it? I mean it's only 5 songs, and rather than act out the scenes, we will just have to settle for a read through. I'm sure we can find something in the way of wardrobe. The music is what I really care about. Would you really do it, I mean you wouldn't have told me that if you weren't willing to do it, right? Please Mercedes? " *cue puppy dog pouty face*

"I don't look anything like Pippa, not even a little bit."

"Who cares? At this juncture that is not even important. I will simply inform everyone at the beginning of the show that 'Rachel Berry has come down with a touch of laryngitis and while we send her our best wishes for a speedy recovery, the show must go on. Thankfully the fabulous Ms. Mercedes Jones has agreed to perform in Rachel's place.' What do you think? Will you do it, for me?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Now that that crisis is averted, let's turn to more important things like these chocolate covered strawberries that I brought you." After the two had one a piece, Kurt gave Mercedes an uncertain look. "Mercedes, would you mind telling me your answer?"

"Answer? I just told you that I would do the show."

"Not about that, to Rachel's question. How will you leave Sam behind after you graduate?"

"Honestly, I was trying not to think about that. I don't want to leave him, but he and I have never really talked about it for various reasons." Trying as hard as she could to keep her face blank, Mercedes could feel the smile spread across her lips as she spoke. "Sam's done nothing but work work work all summer long, so when we are actually alone together we tend to make up for lost time. And I have spent months dealing with my own insecurities and fears. I—I just came to accept the fact that this is going to last way beyond the summer. Up until recently, that stupid little voice kept telling me that this would never work once school started." Again, it was even harder not to smile when she thought of what finally silenced that voice. Shaking her head and letting out a long breath, she continues, "I mean I have a pretty good idea of where he stands on the matter. Partly because I know Sam and partly because his mom talked to me about it."

"Mommy dearest first. What did she say?"

"She didn't actually say much. She asked me over to help her watch Stevie and Stacy while she did some reorganizing. Things were getting too crowded in the motel room, and when she met my parents they offered our attic to store their stuff until they got out of the motel. When I went over to help, Stevie and Stacy were with Sam and Puck on pool cleaning duty, so it was just me and Mrs. Evans."

"Do you think she set you up?"

"Maybe, but she's super nice and just wanted some time alone with the girl all of her children are so in love with. Anyway, I was in charge of boxing up and sorting some of Sam's school related items like his old year books, awards, and other stuff like that she couldn't bear to throw away when they lost their house. Mixed in the pile were college applications and information packets."

"Good for him—I mean that is a good thing right?"

"Most definitely. I was really happy to see that he was thinking about life after high school. What surprised me were the schools. They were _my_ schools."

"How were they your schools if you have been avoiding the graduation discussion?"

"At some point this summer he must have seen the applications and letters on my desk, you know one of the hundred and ninety-nine times he came over to my house. Not that I'm upset. I guess if I hadn't wanted him to see them I would have put them away. So, to make a long story short, even though he and I never really talked about it, he's been thinking about it a lot, and apparently there is a plan."

"What did his mom have to say to you about it?"

"She was happy that he was thinking about college again. After they lost their house he gave up that dream. After he and I started dating he started talking about it again. I'm supposed to pretend not to know, but she's been helping him with his applications, essays, aid, scholarship and fellowship applications. She's just happy that he is happy again, she really missed that light in his eyes."

"Is she worried at all that you and Sam won't last?"

"Yes and no. College is a big adjustment and lots of couples don't make it, but just as many do make it. Sam's parents have been together since they were our age, and so have my parents. So, she can see us making it too."

"What about you? Do you think it's creepy or sweet that he wants to go to school with you?"

"…Sweet. There's nothing creepy about it. In his own way he told me, I just didn't realize it at the time. I told you that I know Sam and he really gets me, even if I don't say it, there are some things, well actually a lot of things that he just figures out. He knows that I could never do the long distance relationship thing so he took it upon himself to make sure that didn't happen. I need his kisses to choke out the little voice and he needs my kisses to banish the demons that crawl in at night."

"Huh, what demons?"

"You'll have to ask Brittany to show you our little as yet unaired 'Fondue for Two' interview."

"_Ookayyyy_. Well what about his mom, did she think it was a bad idea?"

"She asked him about it, and apparently he felt that if a school was good enough for me then it would be more than adequate for him. He's not even sure of his major yet, he just knows that he needs some higher education and me."

"Wow. This is kind of a really big deal. Going to college together is like the grown up version of 'sitting in a tree'. Three questions, first do you feel bad that you didn't talk with Sam about college, second are you scared yet, and finally does it freak you out that this is so serious?"

"To answer your first question, I don't actually feel too guilty. The way Mrs. Evans put it, Sam could tell that I was still battling my inner demons about our relationship. He knew that eventually we would get around to talking about it, but he was going to show some initiative and hopefully show me how seriously committed he is to us. Second question, Sam is my first real boyfriend and my first love, so for me it was always going to be serious. _Everything_, when it comes to relationships and Sam, is serious. He tells me things sometimes that should scare me, but mostly they tell me that he really is thinking _long term_. He's the kind of guy who could fall in love every time, but never actually love the other person he's with until he finds the right one because he is a hopeless romantic who believes in destiny and true love. Like a girl would say she has to kiss a lot of frogs before finding her prince? He takes a chance with his heart every time. I blame it on the all-boys nerd box he went to school in before."

"But Sam isn't just in love with you; he truly loves you, right?"

"I think …I think this relationship was so unexpected but so great that we both fell pretty fast and hard. I love him, but I still wonder if everything I am feeling is 'real love', and he's already made his mind up."

"Why do you wonder?"

"Mostly because I'm _stupid_ and like to keep my heart locked up tighter than a drum to keep from getting hurt. But Sam, in about a thousand ways, weaseled his way through all of my defenses. At this point we both know that I love him, truly madly deeply, just as much as he loves me."

"Oh trust me, I know you do. With all of the _bad secret_ _keeping_ you two have been doing all summer, you both have mastered the whole 'eye-sex' from across the crowded room look."

"_Eye-sex_, really Kurt?"

"If I wasn't a guy I would be pregnant." Kurt's admission made Mercedes laugh deeply for the first time since her fight with Rachel.

"Kurt, eye-sex is lust, we're talking about love."

"I know, but in a healthy relationship you need a little lust, a little romance, a little friendship, a little humor, and other stuff I can't really think of right now. I'm just saying that you two have the lust bit covered." Kurt looks at Mercedes and immediately recognizes the look on her face. "I know that face, tell me now and I will let you have the last chocolate covered strawberry."

"Well, I found something out recently that got me thinkin' that this is really real."

"Do tell."

"You have to swear not to reveal to a soul what I am about to tell you, not even Blaine."

"I swear, have at my pinky then tell me all of your secrets."

"I found out that Sam turned Santana down."

"I don't get it; they dated for a few weeks last year before I came back to McKinley."

"Sam actually tried to _date_ Santana. You know dinner, movies, long walks in the park, and meaningful impression filled conversation. Santana said, and I quote, 'all that warm and fuzzy shit scared the crap outta' me'. She told me under penalty of death that she and Sam never…_you know_. I think she knew that was one thing that was kinda' holding back our friendship, and she is Santana, so one night at Brittany's she just put it out there. She said 'He was the first guy who didn't ride the _Sin_tana train to the last stop. He jumped off before they hit the third station.'"

"_Really_, I guess I just assumed that if you date Santana the sex shark, it's a package deal."

"We all did. There was a lot of Brittany drama going on at that time so she wasn't as focused. Just don't tell anyone if you can help it. She has a reputation to maintain…"

"My lips are sealed. I guess that's good for you."

"Kurt, that is not happening any time soon. We already talked about this, what, two months ago. I'm not ready."

"Okay 'eye-sex', I know, but if Sam is thinking _long term_ then it's going to happen eventually right? Or are you like born-again-virgin-Quinn, waiting until he 'puts a ring on it'?"

"Oh my God, I can't even. I am not thinking about a ring, and no, I don't think I am going to be like Quinn, but I do want to wait as long as possible. I figure there's a lot to do in-between, right?" As soon as it's out of her mouth Mercedes starts giggling.

"Why are you asking me?" Kurt asks with a snort.

"Really, Kurt, don't play coy with me."

"No comment. We are here to talk about you and Sam. We can talk about me and Blaine another night."

"Fine."

"So, just out of curiosity, how long are we talking here?"

"I don't know. I never imagined in a million years that I would be where I am right now. Sam is intense, completely devoted, very generous, and extremely passionate. Passionate…" Pausing, Mercedes scrunches her nose up at her choice of words, "It's a weird word to use to describe a guy, but it fits him. The look he gets in his eyes…"

"Oh girl I saw that look at the last carwash. I couldn't handle someone looking at me like that all of the time. How do you do it?"

"Seriously, it was easier before. He did a much better job of hiding it, or maybe I just didn't believe that I could see it, but something shifted, and now he's just shameless with it. I guess I have my own version of 'the look' and once it came out, he decided that he could stop hiding. He has no apologies. That's how Finn figured it out."

"Finn figured it out, all by himself?"

"Yup, and so has everyone else. I can't wait for Lauren to just up and tell me how long she's known tomorrow after the show."

"Speaking of tomorrow, Mercedes look at the time, it's already tomorrow. As much as I am enjoying our current conversation, we need our beauty sleep. Luckily the show is in the afternoon so we can sleep in a bit. Goodnight Mercedes, thank you for letting me come over and for agreeing to do the show. I am so happy that you found Sam."

"Funny that, I was actually going to thank Rachel for the whole prom-on-a-budget idea. Without it, I am pretty sure that Sam and I would never have thought to get together on our own."

"Pttth. No more talk of Rachel tonight. I don't want to have nightmares."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Color Green<strong>

…**.about one hour before the show….**

"Oh hi Rachel….No, Kurt's not here….I don't know, he was gone when I woke up. I guess he's already at the theatre. Why aren't you there too?...You did WHAT! Why would you do that Rachel?...What the hell are you talking about. This isn't some game to him. He's not going to call you and beg you at the last minute to come back to the show. If I know Kurt he's already figured something out, that, hopefully won't involve _him_ putting on the dress and singing. But either way I'm going to support my brother..…..If he's not at the theatre, he might be at Mercedes' house. Blaine's is too far away….What did you do to Mercedes Rachel?...I'm not getting involved. She may have threatened to kill you but Mercedes would actually kill me…...I know you're my girlfriend and not Mercedes, but she's like my sister. You can't force me to choose between you, my brother, and my sister…That was once, at a party, and we weren't even dating then. Let it go…No comment…..But she didn't actually hit you. Just thank grilled Cheesus for that…Rachel, not everything is about you.…..Look, I gotta' go get ready.…. You need to fix this Rachel. Just call Kurt and apologize, and while you're at it call Mercedes too…...Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Bye."

…**.later at the theatre…..**

"Mercedes, these gentlemen will be your 'Pips'. From the Dalton Academy Warblers let me introduce you to Wes, David, Jeff, Trent, Andrew, and Flint."

"Hi guys, nice to meet you. Thanks for agreeing to let me fill in for Rachel; I will try my best not to let you down."

The boy with Asian looking features, Mercedes thinks his name was Wes, replies, "I speak for all us 'Pips' when I say, don't worry fair lady, Kurt played us a recording from your 'Night of Neglect' concert, and you have the voice of a goddess. It will be our pleasure to accompany you on stage." The other Warblers nodded in agreement.

Mercedes had no idea how to respond, no one but Sam and family talked to her like that. She just stood there and smiled while Kurt went out to make his announcement. Mercedes grabs Blaine's hand before he makes his way out to his seat to ask, "Before I go and assume something, I thought Kurt told me that Wes guy had a girlfriend?"

Blaine simply replies, "They're on-again, off-again, and right now they are apparently off." He gives her a quick wink and says, "Break a leg."

Rachel snuck in the back just before the curtain went up. _Oh my God, Mercedes has __my spotlight__. I cannot believe this. How does she even know the songs, __my__ songs? How could Kurt ask her to take __my__ place? I waited all morning for him to call, and apologize, and beg __me__ to come back. I had a whole dramatic response prepared for nothing. _As the music began to swell, Rachel opened her mouth, ready to take it all away. _This is even better. All eyes will turn to __me__, and I will return to the stage with thunderous applause. Mercedes will have to step aside as my entrance will show that __my__ voice is better suited to this genre of music. _Before she could get out one note she felt a hand cover her mouth and another go quite firmly across her throat for good measure.

A familiar voice whispers in her ear, "Good thing for you hobgoblin that I am rollin' on Latina time, which was just in time to keep you from _trying_ to go all 'Shug Avery' on my girl Mercedes. Now are you going to slink away and lick your wounds or do I get to squeeze your neck a little harder?" Rachel tries to answer, but can't. "Huh, what was that, oh, you need the applause to live, well then I guess we know what that means…hahaha, just kidding." Santana finally loosens the hold on Rachel's neck. "Leave now and this stays between us, okay? Try to pull anymore shit and I will squash you like _la cucaracha_." Rachel makes her second speedy exit in as many days while Santana makes her way to an empty seat between Sam and Brittany from which she thoroughly enjoys the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Warblers, Warblers, everywhere and not a drop to drink<strong>

Cars, lots of fancy cars lined the ridiculously long driveway to Blaine's McMansion. _Holy crap. I've only seen houses like this on TV. I knew Dalton was expensive, but this is money. He has a fountain that I think I could actually swim in, in his front yard. There is a main house, and a guest house, and a pool house. Is that a stage, a tennis court, and a basket ball court? A butler, valet, and a DJ? _Sam looks over at Mercedes. Her eyes look as wide as his. He gives her a weak smile.

"Oh my goodness. Blaine seems so down to earth, who knew he was like Bruce Wayne?" She gave him a wink and a gorgeous smile. He had to chuckle at her attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, who knew…"

Initially the day had started off really well for Sam. He had shared a surprise breakfast with Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine. He got to watch Mercedes just own every song in Kurt's show. He was feeling great up until they pulled into The Anderson Family's substantial estate. Once those gates opened his mood began to darken, starting out in a serious funk that was borderline depression by the time the grand tour was over. For Sam, being around so much when he still had so little made him feel self-conscious, inadequate, and a little embarrassed. Mercedes tried her best to cheer him up, but he was determined to be grumpy. She wanted to just pull him in a closet and give him a whack or a kiss or both, but as the stars of the show, she and Kurt were the centers of attention. Every time she tried to get away to talk someone would grab her to offer congratulations. Sam just stood back and let her soak it up. She deserved this and he wasn't about to let his foul mood dampen her day. Once in the back yard Sam just waved her out on the dance floor where an ecstatic Brittany and Tina were waiting. Sam found himself a seat next to Finn at the edge of the festivities. "Where's Rachel? I know she's sick and all but she couldn't make the party?"

"Mercedes didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what."

Finn held up a finger as he thought about how to explain to Sam what happened between Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. "It's actually a funny story."

"I could use a funny story."

"Okay so Kurt and Rachel got into a fight over something on Thursday night after rehearsal. That's why we were at dinner on Friday, because Rachel wanted to talk to Mercedes. Then at some point Friday night, after we left, Mercedes tried to kill Rachel."

"What? Is that the funny part, 'cause I don't think that's funny?"

"No, that's not the funny part; hold on, that's not right. I mean she _thought_ about killing Rachel, but ended up just kicking her out in the middle of the night. I don't know what happened. And then Rachel called Kurt on her way home and pulled out of the show."

"So she's not sick, she's hiding from Mercedes? Is that the funny part?" Asks Sam, wondering if Finn understood what a joke was at all.

"No, and yes Rachel's not sick, but she's not in hiding either, I'll get to that later. At this point she's just mad, and full of drama, you know the story by now. Anyway, then Kurt goes over to Mercedes' house to spend Friday night there instead of Rachel."

"Okay, so where is Rachel now?"

"Sitting by her phone waiting for Kurt to call her and beg for her to return and save show. Ba-dum-ba! That's the funny part." _Oh Finn…._

At first it's just a low chuckle, which escalates into a full blown _half-_laugh. Really it wasn't that funny, but Finn was trying, and Sam desperately wanted to laugh and enjoy this party with Mercedes. He glances over at the dance floor. Every now and then he catches a flash of purple swirling around.

"Hey, I hear there are at least 15 kinds of Doritos at the snack table. We have _got_ to check it out dude."

As he made his way to the snack table with Finn, Sam failed to notice the other colors swirling around that flash of purple on the dance floor like sharks, rich, perfectly coifed, singing, sex sharks.

_"Attention everyone, attention…" Kurt waited until the music died down and the attention was focused on the stage. "Mercedes, could you please join me up here?" Once she was seated on a chair in the middle of the stage, Kurt continues, "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today, so I asked the Warblers to back me up as I sing my impromptu thank you song to you. I love you and I am so blessed to have you as my friend." The rest of the Warblers on the dance floor made their way on stage, surrounding Mercedes. "Blaine, help me out here…"_

_They began singing,_

_"Three little birds, sat on my window.  
>And they told me I don't need to worry.<br>Summer came like cinnamon; so sweet.  
>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.<em>

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
>The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same<br>Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<p>

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
>Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,<br>(just relax, just relax)  
>Don't you let those other boys fool you,<br>Got to love that afro hair do.

_(Mercedes chuckled at that line…afro, ummm no….)_

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
>The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.<br>Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<p>

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
>Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger<br>When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
>Do what you want to.<p>

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<em>

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down.<p>

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow (Corinne Bailey Rae- Put Your Records On)

_As the song wound down to the last of the chorus, the Warblers left the stage one by one, each returning and depositing two red roses on Mercedes lap before returning to their original places. Wes was the last Warbler to give Mercedes roses. As she raised he hand for the flowers he grabbed it and placed a kiss on the top. Everyone saw that, including Sam. __Finn places a hand on Sam's shoulder to keep him from rushing the stage, whispering, "Dude chill, you got noting to be worried about." Puck had also made his way quietly over to his other shoulder, as Lauren worked her way to the front of the stage. _

Standing, Mercedes takes the microphone from Kurt and says, "Kurt, you truly deserve these roses and all of the applause. It was your show, and I was honored to be in it." And true to her words Mercedes presents her bouquet of roses to Kurt, who ends up crushing them between their bodies in a big hug. Blaine joins the hug, and like puppies, the rest of the Warblers join in. (With Wes conveniently hugged up against Mercedes.)

The group hug continues as the music starts back up and most people start dancing again. Sam is now halfway to the stage, but Mike slithers in front of him dancing to the song, Britney Spears 'Till the world ends'. He tries to back up but Brittany and Santana are there backin' it up. "Chill Trouty, it's handled. Now work those white boy hips."

Lauren is now on the stage saying, "Alright gentleman, let's break it up. She needs to breathe to live. You, yeah you, you can take that hand back. Oh what hand, the one still touching Mercedes. Move it or lose it. We don't know you like that." Mercedes mouths 'thank you' to Lauren, who just winks back. Blaine and Kurt give Mercedes one last peck on the cheek before they break the hug. To the rest of the Warblers, many of whom were still on the stage, Lauren says, "So I am Ms. Jones' agent, all offers, requests for services, et cetera should come through me. Offers which come bearing candy get fast tracked."

Mercedes is talking on the other side of the stage with Wes and shaking her head 'no'. *cue Wes's pouty puppy dog face* She thinks, _This is a first. I am actually turning down a guy who wants to date me. _"Look, you seem really nice, but I'm not interested, not even a little bit, and I've seen better 'pouty puppy dog face', you should see my Sam's…."

Sam could see Mercedes off to one side of the stage talking with that smoochy/touchy Warbler. He caught her eye, and she flashed him 'his smile', and then continued talking. He can't help but smile back, his sour mood finally fully lifted. _I have the best girlfriend, and a motley, but awesome group of friends. _As Mercy finished rebuffing the advances of the Warbler, Sam busts out the 'sprinkler' pretending to spray Brittany, Tina, and Santana.

A dejected Wes brushes past Lauren as he exits the stage. Mercedes walks off the stage with Lauren, giving her a knowing look.

"What did you expect? Who do you think helps Brittany with the AV equipment she uses for 'Fondue For Two'?"

"So you've known since _before _school ended, and you didn't tell anyone, not even Puck? Why not?"

"Puck and I talked about it only _after_ he figured it out. Why would I tell when you guys do such a great job of that yourselves?" Mercedes just stares back at Lauren in disbelief. "Mercedes, really, drop the act. Did you, or did you not participate in what you thought was a _live web show_ where you ended up sucking face with Lady Lips?" Mercedes nods her head slowly 'yes'. "Like I said, why did I have to tell anyone when you and lover boy over there were doing such a great job? No offense, but you two really suck at keeping secrets. It also helped that Puckerman sent me a package of Cadbury Eggs to buy my continued silence every time someone figured it out." Mercedes has to laugh at that. "Now let's get over there and dance before Sam convinces Puckerman that the 'kid-n-play' is a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: When did that happen?<strong>

Slowly but surely all of the members of New Directions, plus Blaine settled down together to eat and take note of who was conspicuously missing from the festivities, namely Quinn, Artie, and Rachel.

"Didn't Artie tell us at my house last week that we would get to meet his new girl today? You don't think he made that up do you?"

Finn replies, "I dunno. I don't think so. Maybe something happened? Has anyone heard from him?"

Brittany looks surprised. "Artie has a new girlfriend? When did that happen?"

Questioning looks passed around the group, all stopping at the same face, Mercedes. She was the only one who looked like she knew something. "Alright, alright, I will tell you a little bit of what I know. Artie didn't make it up. He does have a new girlfriend, I know her, we all know her, but you probably wouldn't even recognize her name. She is one of those girls that kinda' blended in. Nice, but really shy. That's all I'm sayin'. I know they're coming, at some point…."

Brittany asks, "Who is she?"

Santana asks, "Why do you care?"

Mercedes answers at the same time, "You'll just have to wait and see." Looking up and seeing Artie approaching she says, "Speak of the devil."

"Santana's been right here the whole time."

"Watch it porcelain. She's talking about A-Team and…Oh my god, that's not who I think it is, is it?"

"Is that Artie and—and, Garga-Mel?"

"None other, but she looks _different_, way different…" Everyone looks from Brittany to Santana to Artie and the mystery girl. Who, by the way, looks nothing like Gargamel. She was cute, with short black hair styled into a rough bob with bangs, and had glasses on similar to Artie's. She appeared to be about the same height as Rachel, with a few more 'curves', dressed in a black and yellow plaid mini-skirt, a fitted black t-shirt emblazoned with the batman symbol, and heeled boots that buckled almost up to her knees. Sam wonders if he could convince Mercedes to wear a superhero t-shirt. Mike wonders if Tina could borrow those boots. Finn thinks that she looked nice, if you were into boobs, which he totally wasn't, since he was with Rachel. By the time they sit down everyone has put on their 'best' face.

"Hey guys, this is Melinda. Melinda these are the people in Glee club I was telling you about. Well, everyone except for Blaine." Everyone waves or says hello.

"I actually know everyone here, but Blaine of course. I mean, we all go to the same school and I've had classes with all of you. Hi Mercedes!"

"Hi Melinda. Artie, I'm glad you guys finally made it."

"Yeah, about that, Kurt, my apologies for missing the show, but well it took…" He looks at Melinda before continuing, "…never mind, we're here now, and I should find Rachel too before I leave."

"No apologies necessary, and Rachel isn't here." To Melinda, extending his hand, Kurt says, "I'm sorry, I don't think remember you from McKinley, but you seem like a lovely girl. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Well I remember _Mel_inoma, and I want to know what the hell happened to you? Did you win some make-over contest, get some work done, what? We didn't call you Garga-Mel for nothin'…" Before Santana could embarrass them any further Mercedes elbows her hard in the side, earning her a glare.

"Satan, please…We all know manners aren't your strong suit, being raised in the 7th level of hell and all, but sometimes you go too far."

"It's okay Kurt. This is so surreal. We're late because I was stressing all day about what Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were gonna' say to me. But, you know what I realized, I am different now. To answer your question Santana, I'm finally coming into my own, no tricks, no magic, or even make-up. I just grew up. My acne finally cleared up, I'm in great shape thanks to a lot of karate lessons, and I dress how I want to, which according to Artie is like a hot girly nerd. Last year I was trying to hide, because some changes still had to happen on the inside, but now it's senior year, and I like the person I'm becoming, _and_ I just realized that I could care less what you think of me." She gives Santana a big smile and her middle finger.

Any tension that maybe _had_ been created within the group dissipates when Lauren says, "Artie, your girl is bad-ass. Pizes approves, and we _really_ hope that she can sing."

"So, I guess we should stop calling you Garga-Mel, especially since you got all pretty over the summer. Sorry about that, we can be bitches sometimes. I really am happy for you; and for you and Artie."

"I never expected an apology, but thanks Brittany." Everyone looks at Santana.

"What? Ahh, fine. Sorry. This doesn't mean that at some point you won't get another nickname though. You're with A-Team now, so by default you're with us, and we all get nicknames. Those are the rules and that's the best I can do."

"Apology accepted."

Lauren asks, "What's mine, my nickname?"

"I'm still trying to find one that won't result in you trying to throw me up against more walls." Everyone shares a good laugh as they think about the fight last year between Lauren and Santana.

Brittany can't help but ask, "How did you and Artie get together?"

"I have Mercedes to thank for that." And all eyes turn once more to the lovely Ms. Jones.

"Artie and I are on the same online Halo squad. We have a standing date every Monday. Melinda was my addition to the squad, but we kept quiet about the fact that she was a girl."

Artie adds, "Most guys won't knowingly let girls on their team. Thanks to Darren, as most of you guys already know, Mercedes has mad Halo skills."

"Anyway, one Monday Artie came over for dinner and decided to stay at my house to play. After the game ended I forgot to tell Melinda that Artie could hear her unmasked voice over the headset. Once he realized she was a girl, he was intrigued."

Melinda picks up the story, "Then, the next Monday Mercedes invited both me _and _Artie over for dinner."

Brittany finishes the story for them, "And you guys have been together ever since."

"Correct."

Quinn and Jesse St. Loser finally make an appearance. "Hi guys."

Very quietly Tina whispers to Mike, "When did that happen?" He just shrugs.

At the same time Quinn and Jesse ask, "Where's Rachel?"

Mike answers, "We're not sure. I think Kurt said something about her not feeling well? Finn, do you know what's going on with her?"

Finn gives Kurt a look, asking for silent permission to tell everyone what was really going on. Kurt gives him a small nod to continue. Blaine, recognizing the turn in conversation, grabs Melinda's hand to take her on a grand tour, leaving the members of New Directions alone to discuss their wayward member.

After Blaine and Melinda leave, and Jesse St. Loser and Quinn take their vacated seats, Finn answers Mike's question. "She's not really sick, unless you count 'a little sick in the head'. I love her, but sometimes she can go too far. She pulled out of the show at the last minute."

Gasps, surprise, and shock ripples through the group. An always observant Laruen says, "Okay, first of all, why on earth would Tinkerbell do that, and second of all, how does Santana know what happened? She doesn't seem surprised _at all_. Care to explain?"

Artie, having missed the show is a little lost and asks, "Hold up, if Rachel didn't do the show, then who did?"

"Mercedes filled in for Rachel." Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn quickly fill the group in on what happened, with Kurt and Mercedes glossing over some of the more insulting details to save Finn and Sam's feelings. (Or so they thought).

"What did Rachel say that led to your diva-off Kurt? You know what, you don't have to say it, I'm pretty sure I already know."

"I'm so sorry Finn…I had to…"

"No, I get it." Looking at St. Loser and Quinn, he says, "Trust me, I get it."

Quinn, who had been looking very carefully at Sam and Mercedes the entire time says, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that she said something about Sam to you, right Mercedes? I mean you like to joke about 'cutting a bitch' but I get the impression that you really wanted to hurt Rachel." Mercedes fought for 'blank face' and lost horribly. What Rachel said, though it wasn't true, still upset her. Sam, looking from Quinn to Mercedes finally puts the puzzle together and his face darkens noticeably as well. He can only think of one thing that Rachel could have said about both he and Finn that would get Mercedes and Kurt so pissed off. Finn just looks at Sam and gives him his best 'sorry dude' face.

Sam finally says, "Rachel has a lot of nerve. She doesn't know anything." There are a lot of nods in agreement, and Artie throws out a 'true dat', but no one is really sure of what they should say next.

Lauren is still pretty sure that Santana knows something, something that they all need to hear, so she says "Spill it Santana…"

"Just for starters I told her if she left that I wouldn't tell, but now that I know the rest of the story, well all bets are off. Rachel did show up at Kurt's show today, _and_ she was going to try and hijack the performance from Mercedes once the curtain went up. I was able to very gently 'persuade' her to leave before she could embarrass herself, Kurt, and Mercedes." Everyone is too stunned by Santana's words to react. Sure Rachel has her problems, they all did, but to even consider that was….Several 'she wouldn't's could be heard. Santana continues, "She would, and we all know it. She's a jealous spotlight hogging weasel. She's the one who gave Sunshine to Vocal Adrenaline. Sure she has her moments, but they are few and far between. How many times have we had to talk to her about something trifling that she said or did to crush one of us to get her midget self closer to the top? Way more times than I can remember her treating us like actual friends. I may have my faults, I am a self-proclaimed but partially reformed bitch, and you know deep down l love you guys. I don't always feel that way about Rachel, in fact, I've never felt that way about Rachel. Yeah, she's talented, very talented, but she acts like the sun shines out of her ass. Like we're all here _for her_, and we don't have anything to offer. We're a team; it's not all about her. She can't do soul, and R&B like Artie and Mercedes. She can't do pop like Brittany or match her moves like Mike can. We are New Directions; we're not just back-up singers to Rachel Berry. And like Frankenteen said, this time that troll went too far."

Again no one was sure what to say. Not even Finn. He loved Rachel, but couldn't bring himself to defend her, again, not this time, not after she had messed up so much this badly without offering any remorse. But Jesse could. "In Rachel's defense she merely verbalized something all of you haven't had the cojones to talk about; namely what will inevitably occur once you all graduate at the end of this year. Maybe she could have chosen her words more carefully, and the course of events would not have led to her pulling out of the show, but at least she had the guts to say it in the first place. There isn't much any of you can do about this now anyway, the show apparently went off without a noticeable hitch, and since Rachel isn't here, I suggest that you all stop being so dramatic and wait until Monday to sort everything out."

"Like her face?"

"For once Zizes I agree with you. Who knew Rachel Berry would unite _us_ together?" Lauren gives Santana a fist bump.

Jesse just shakes his head and continues, "If there's anything I've learned about you New Directions it's that all of you seem to fight, hurt, and hate each other rather willingly, and yet turn right back to forgiveness and friendship just as quickly. Be mad at her, think you hate her, just don't keep her out for too long. Deep down she has to know what she did was wrong. It just takes her longer to admit it. It's a flaw of the perfect or at least of those who _think_ they are without fault, and 'I'm sorry' is just not something that comes very easily. It's not easy for anyone, but especially Rachel." As much as it kills them to admit it, Jesse St. Loser makes a very valid point. It might take a while, a very long while, but eventually they would come around to forgiving Rachel. There had been a lot already to forgive over the years.

Artie had forgiven Mike for ending up with Tina. Sam had forgiven Finn for stealing Quinn, and he forgave Quinn for cheating. Mercedes had forgiven Kurt for forgetting about her when he left for Dalton. Artie had forgiven Brittany for cheating on him with Santana. Quinn had forgiven Santana for stealing Sam. Mercedes had forgiven Puck for using her, and had forgiven herself for allowing herself to be used in the first place. Kurt had forgiven Finn for briefly caring more about being popular than being a good friend and brother. Finn had forgiven Puck cheating on him with Quinn. Finn had forgiven Rachel for cheating on him with Puck. Lauren had forgiven Santana for being so jealous of her hotness when she started dating Puck. Puck had forgiven Quinn for giving away their baby, and Quinn had finally gotten to a place where she forgave Puck for getting her pregnant in the first place. She also had forgiven herself.

Blaine, seeing the lively discussion die down, and thinking it was safe to bring Melinda back over, approaches. Slowly the various couples separate and go off to think more on what has transpired.

As they walk away, only one person hears Brittany say, "San, I think maybe you need to make another call for Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Rachel has greatly upset our merry band."

"Don't worry Britt, I'm already on it."

Only Finn was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: The Metamorphosis<strong>

All of the couples make their way towards the garden, away from the glaring music and still crowded dance floor. The Anderson's garden was straight out of some fairytale complete with tiny fountains, whimsical sculptures, manicured maze-like hedgerows, and artistic topiaries; the whole expanse lit by large hanging lanterns and a seemingly endless supply of small gently twinkling fairy lights. When Sam and Mercedes could no longer see or hear any of the other couples, with the exception of the occasional giggle, they settled down inside of a small gazebo tailored to look like a mini-castle.

"This way m'lady." Sam says taking Mercedes' hand and leading her inside the 'castle'. She just giggles and follows him inside. The structure looked as if it was actually made of stones and had working doors and windows that could open and close. Inside the walls were lined with large wide benches covered in a rich plush red fabric and pillows. Once they were comfortable on one of the benches, Sam continues saying, "So, are you ever going to tell me what Rachel said?"

"No. Hearing me say those things won't help anyone."

"You know she's wrong, right?" Mercedes nods her head 'yes', figuring that Sam had a lot more to get off of his chest. "I bet she called me a Lima Loser. I bet she called me dumb. I bet she said that I wasn't worth changing whatever post graduation plans you may have. Am I right?"

"I already said that I will neither confirm nor deny what she said. Why does it even matter? I know it's not true and you know it's not true. Who cares what she thinks? We've been dating for 4 months. Graduation is almost a year away, despite what Rachel and St. Jerk think, we're solid and I'm not ready to think about the rest of it yet."

"I'm not ready either, but what she apparently 'said' has got me thinking. I don't want people tearing you down because of me. I don't want you selling yourself short because of me. If something great comes along, or someone better, don't pass it up on account of me. Things are looking better, but we don't know if my family will ever get back on our feet again. I don't want to hold you back in any way, shape, or form. I know you're going places; places far away from Lima, Ohio. I'm trying, but I don't know if I can keep up."

Mercedes stands up and pretends to look high and low 'for someone better'. "Nope, I don't see anyone. I didn't see anyone today at the party. I didn't see anyone all summer. I only saw one person all last year; you might have heard of him, his name is Sam Evans. Yeah that guy, he means the world to me." She sits back down and continues, "Sam, I have asked myself the same thing, and well 'you have been weighed, you have been measured, and _I_ have been found wanting', wanting more of you. You helped me shake my funk and helped me get back to me again. You broke down my walls and opened up a part of me I didn't even know was there. I may be going places, but do you think that I would really leave you behind?"

"I don't want you to even think about it like that. Rachel always puts herself first, and I sometimes can agree with that. We're talking about major decisions that will affect the rest of our lives. We are graduating this year, becoming 'adults' in the eyes of the world. I'm just your boyfriend. My heart wants me to matter that much, but my mind knows that I/we/us shouldn't matter. You need to make those decisions without me."

"Do you really believe what you just said, or are you saying what you think you should say in this situation?"

The look she gave him said that she already knew the answer, and that she was looking for him to be honest. "No, not one little bit. It would break my heart if I truly thought that you were planning for next year without me. You know that I'm in this for the long haul."

"This is different, really weird, but refreshing. Sam, tonight you sound like me and I sound like you. Usually I'm the one worried about what everyone thinks, unsure about myself, and you're the one saying 'who cares', 'you're wonderful', 'nothin' to worry about'. Why the role reversal?" Sam looks uncomfortable and doesn't want to maintain eye contact, but he answers her.

"Today gave me a real look into where you can go. Today may have been orchestrated by Kurt, but make no mistake, it was your day. Before now there were only glimpses, 'Night of Neglect', at the jazz club, but tonight was beyond even that. Dudes falling all over themselves to get next to you, fans chasing you around like you're a celebrity, and the way you have been walking around tonight, so humble, so strong, so confident, so hot, so sexy, and so beautiful, an absolute Queen without having to beg, plead, and cry for it? Baby, I'm not worthy. What the hell are you doing wasting your time with me?"

"Oh, my Emerald Knight, there are a few chinks in your armor in need of repairing. I am going to apologize for Rachel. I am sorry that Rachel attacked you through me, and that everything came up again at the party. I know you were _uncomfortable_ when we arrived at Blaine's and rehashing all of the Rachel drama probably didn't help. I really wish we could just kiss all the time and never have to talk about any of this hard stuff, but we can't."

"I'm not jealous of Blaine. I'm sure his family deserves whatever they have. It's just that today, with all those Warblers, and finding out about what Rachel said, I wonder if I am enough. Did she just say what everyone is thinking? Those guys are rich, powerful, connected, and could give you the world on a silver platter. What can I possibly give you that they can't give you a thousand times over? I still have basically nothing."

"You know I don't need more stuff. I can buy myself stuff. What you give me can't be bought. It can't be touched or held, though it makes me want to touch you and to hold you. Nobody looks at me the way you look at me. With one look you have me forgetting to be uncertain, forgetting to be unsure, and forgetting to worry if my shirt is hanging just right. It has me forgetting to tell you not to touch me there, and forgetting that I shouldn't touch you there. That look makes me warm in places that make you blush to think about. You took your time and have managed to unlock me like some big puzzle. I was well on my way to 'bitter angry big black woman' before you came along. I wouldn't be as close as I am with Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, or even Finn if you hadn't help me heal all of the parts that got broken last year. Don't sell yourself short. I love you….and this is supposed to be a duet, but I need to remind you of your part, so listen and listen good…

Mercedes' voice rings out true and clear across the garden. All of the other glee club couples in the midst of their own 'what will happen when we graduate' heart-to-heart talks, take pause and listen.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
>I'm glad this week is over,<br>I need to get away,  
>Go home and throw my clothes on,<br>I need you right away!  
>Can't wait to see you looking lovely,<br>I hope you're thinking of me,  
>Cause all I want is time with you<br>And only nothing more!  
><em>

Blaine and Kurt stopped thinking about an entire school-year apart, and started thinking about how best to finish the last night they had together…

_So in love with you,  
>So in love with you,<br>So! So in love with you,  
>So in love with you!<br>So in love with you,  
>So in love with you,<br>So in love with you,  
>So in love with you!<br>_

Puck and Lauren were so riled up that Lauren was about to smack Puck, and then she decided that _maybe_ spank would be better….

"…_I see you cross the room,  
>Talking with some man,<br>I love your mannerisms, babe,  
>But the way you handle them<br>Oh, I'm so proud to do you  
>So attracted to you too,<br>You're so damn good to me,  
>In everything you do…."<br>_

Quinn and Jesse are thinking of other people and staring wordlessly at each other…

_"…Listen, I'm so in love with you,  
>That I can't help myself!<br>Can't help it!  
>As long as it's me and you<br>We don't need nothing else!  
>I've got you!<br>Got you!  
>Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah,<br>Oh, make it last forever!  
><em>

Santana and Brittany start humming in harmony with Mercedes against each others' skin…

_I'm so in love, uhuu  
>First ting in the morning<br>When I open my eyes and see you  
>Hey, hey, I feel like a breath of fresh air<br>I feel like I can fly,  
>That I can get by…"<em>

Mike and Tina wonder why they have been wasting precious time arguing when there are Asian Kisses to be had…

_So in love with you,  
>So in love with you,<br>I'll do anything for you!  
>Any obstacle that come my way….I'll do anything for you!...I feel that I can fly…That I can get bye!...Any obstacle that come my way,<br>So in love with you,  
>So in love with you,<br>So in love with you,  
>So in love with you!<br>_

Artie and Melinda wish they hadn't missed the show earlier and are grateful for the private performance…

_Oh, baby I'll do anything for you!  
>I'll do anything for you,<br>I'll do anything!..."_

"Anytime is all right,  
>If you want me<br>You're so good to me!  
>Anytime is all right,<br>You want me baby, I'm bad!  
>I'll do anything for you! (Jill Scott, feat. Anthony Hamilton 'So In Love')<p>

Finn had been wandering the grounds, looking for everyone, but turned back around as the song died down. He was pretty sure that that song deserved some kind of 'thank you' from Sam, and he didn't want to interrupt. _Lucky bastard…_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: The Ride Home<strong>

"Finn, do you mind giving me a ride home?"

"No problem Sam. I thought you would want to ride with Kurt and Mercedes."

"Yeah, normally I would, but let's just say this night has been anything but normal." The look on Sam's face said it all.

"I've been there dude, in fact, still there. I'm beginning to think it's me." Sam just shakes his head and follows Finn to his truck. After they get in the truck and start the journey home, Finn says, "I'm glad we're friends, despite everything. I'm sorry by the way. I don't know if I ever apologized."

"We're cool. If you hadn't shown me the truth about Quinn, I may have never gotten with Mercedes. Quinn is right for some guy, just not me."

"Or apparently me either."

"You were the one who broke up with her, for Rachel. Besides you are with Rachel, so why do you even care? Is it because of Jesse St. Douche?"

"No. I'm just a little, okay _a lot_ disappointed in this summer. I don't care about St. Douche, but I do find myself wondering why I am with Rachel again."

"Well, you love her, she makes you happy, making her happy makes you happy, and she makes you want to be a better person."

"Other than the 'I love her', I'm not really feelin' the rest of it right now. Kurt finally told me what she said about me and I'm not sure what to feel anymore."

"You can't let that get to you."

"That's the thing, I don't. I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Look, personally I have no idea what you see in Rachel half the time. I couldn't deal with her. You have the patience of shaolin monk. Some guys are really into the needy controlling types, but not me, at least not anymore."

"Apparently I am…I just don't get how she can be so mean sometimes. I know Santana can be like sandpaper but Rachel too?"

"Well maybe her motivations are the same as Santana's."

"You think Rachel's a lesbian too, it would explain a lot?"

"No, but I do think that her constant need for attention and validation is a big sign of insecurity. I don't think she has Santana's anger, but she may be just as scared."

"Yeah, Rachel's still not used to having real friends. She thinks we're all trying to steal her cookies."

Sam chuckles and asks, "So what are you going to do Finn? How's this next year going to play out?"

"I'm going to keep trying, but…"

"_But _what?"

"I really like Artie's girlfriend."

"Finn, that's not cool."

"No, I mean, yeah she's hot, but meant that I liked what she said, you know 'I am different now and I like the person I am becoming.' Oh, do me a favor, don't tell Puck about this conversation. The last time I tried to talk to him about feelings and stuff he left a box of tampons in my locker the next day."

"My lady lips are sealed."

"Truth is I've already decided that I don't want to go to New York. I've spent this entire summer with my dad and I am going to apprentice with him at his shop next year, while trying to get an associate's degree in business management. He's gonna' change the name of the shop to 'Burt and Son' when I graduate. I like that 'and Son' part, it fits. I just haven't had the heart to tell Rachel yet, not like it matters. She told me last year that she was going to New York no matter what."

"No offense, but how is it that _you_ of all people basically have their life-plan in place already?"

"I have a dad, a real dad, who cares about me, and talks to me like I'm a real person. Burt really gets me. He was the first person to seriously ask me if I knew what I wanted to do, and who actually wanted to hear the answer. All I could think was, 'I want to be just like you'."

"Finn, that's awesome. I wish I had plans like that. I know what I want, but the path to getting there is not easy. I am definitely going to stay with Mercedes. Why are you staying with Rachel?"

"After the now infamous 'Superman' kiss I thought I would give anything to be with her. I mean I blew our shot at nationals for another chance. After this summer, I'm not so sure. Rachel would never stay in Lima to be with me, and I wouldn't do the permanent long distance thing. It's kinda' messed up but it's true. I fought so hard to get her back and now I ask myself everyday if it was worth it."

"So she won't break up with you and you won't break up with her?"

"Nope, we still love each other, or at least that's what we're telling ourselves."

"You and Rachel are playing a very dangerous game, a very stupid and dangerous game."

"Because we both lose in the end."

The rest of the ride home is spent in silence…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

1. So I started reading CP Coulter's 'Dalton' when my internet (okay Tumblr) went crazy during the height of the heat wave and stopped working, and took the idea that Wes could be available (not sure if he would really go for Mercedes, but at least we all know who he is…).

2. I went there—Shug Avery is a character in "The Color Purple". I have never seen the stage show, but in the movie she is like the prodigal daughter. In the 'church scene' she can hear the music from the church in the club where she is, and they are singing her special song. She leads the people from the club back to the church, and basically out sings the featured choir soloist in the process. Get on the Youtube and check it out.

3. 'You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting'' is from 'A Knight's Tale'


	14. Glee Wars Episode I & II

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the show, the characters, nada

**CH 14: Glee Wars Episode I & II- Revenge of the Slushie & The Phantom Mean Girls**

**Pre-story stuff to know: **

**Thank you for the wonderful thoughtful reviews and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**I went a little update crazy this week and ended up with a monster chapter that was well over 20K words. I really am not sure if anyone wants to read something that long (that I wrote) at one time, so I split it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: In various snapshots this chapter chronicles the first three days school. As far as I am concerned they are all seniors and this is everyone's last year at McKinley (even Brittany's gonna' make it out!). I know it's weird, but oh well, it's my story…This one is more like an actual 'episode' chapter and I guess it shows that still love the actual show, and not just the characters….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday- It's raining slushie<strong>

Sam and Mercedes entered the school building, with Sam holding the door for her to enter ahead of him. Before they could even get halfway down the hall three random girls ran past them, covered in slushie. Moving against the lockers to let them pass, they could see the slushie facial scene playing out everywhere they looked. Everybody who was nobody was fair game. "Sam, those car-kisses will just have to hold you over until lunch; I want to get to homeroom and then get to the office for announcements. Something's going on; it's never been this bad before."

"Okay, let's go by our lockers and then straight to homeroom."

…

"Hello, Jacob Ben Israel here with your Glee Club **Hot Hot Hot **Summer Update. Turns out this summer the gleeks studied some biology, and learned all about the birds and the bees. All of those sexy assemblies should have tipped us off. The polls officially closed midnight last night and the results are in. Who knew we'd bring back the Glist awards? Here are our first winners, Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury."

The camera zooms in on Will and Emma sharing a quiet moment just outside of Emma's office. "Winners?"

"That's right Mr. Schue, you and Ms. Pillsbury narrowly eeked out team Pizes for the 'never would I ever' Award. Tell me, does she wash your 'grapes' with a little wet wipe too?"

Will starts choking on his morning coffee. Emma's eyes grow even larger than usual and she says, "Jacob that is highly inappropriate. I suggest you move on before I recommend you for counseling."

"Moving on, moving on. Hello and welcome back to McKinley team Triple C." Mike and Tina look at each other and give Jacob wary looks before stopping to be filmed.

"What do you want?"

"May I be the first to congratulate you on your win; your double Asian entry overpowered even Santana's Latin fire and Mercedes' African mojo to take the foreign couple award, 'Freak between the Sheets'."

"Again, that's racist or something, for one thing Tina and I are American, and so are Santana and Mercedes. Why is there even a 'foreign' couple category?"

"_And_ what kind of award is 'Freak between the Sheets'? Just because we're not white doesn't mean we are closet freaks. I'm Asian, so that means I'm supposed to be some kind of geisha sex kitten? I'm not even Japanese."

"Maybe…you said it, not me." Mike and Tina look at each other once more and the camera zooms in on Tina's half-smile before the couple do a 360 and head to homeroom.

"Did you get that smile? Did you?" With his hair cloud JBI motions his camera man towards Quinn Fabray. "Ms. Fabray, a moment of your time please?" Quinn pauses mid-stride and narrows one eye on Jacob. "It is my supreme pleasure to present you with the 'Jailbait' award."

Turning to continue her walk she looks back over her shoulder at Jacob and says, "What can I say, I like my men a little more mature."

Scanning the hallway, Jacob spots his next recipients, "Team Pizes, smile for the camera."

"You just remember what I said Jew-Fro. I will revisit my dumpster-dumping nerd beat-down days just for you, and my girl would join in just for the hell of it."

"Of course, I remember our little _talk_ outside of temple, what two weeks ago. You've won 'hottest couple' hands-down, was there any doubt? Not from me. By the way, we missed you last week."

"Seriously, get out of my face. You are such a disgrace to our people."

"Hey, we all have our role to play." Again, JBI motions to the camera with his hair cloud towards Mercedes and Sam. As they move towards JBI the camera zooms in on Mercedes' gold necklace to which she has now added an 'S' and an 'A' to her customary 'M'.

Joining them as they try to walk quickly past him without stopping JBI says, "So, Sam, Mercedes, you've won the 'secret swirl' award. Our viewers want to know just how long you two have really been dating."

Both smiling, without missing a beat they reply in unison, "What makes you think that we're dating?" As the couple proceeds around the corner the camera zooms in as they hold hands.

"Well you saw it here first people. Oh, and now onto _my_ personal favorite couple, ladies, welcome."

"Hi. So what did we win?"

"And it better be good or I will shave your head and use your hair to knit me a pair of arm-warmers."

"I didn't know you could knit. Could you make Lord Tubbington some cat booties while you're at it?"

"_Okay_, well I don't know anything about cat booties, but I know all about your booty. Brittany and Santana you've won the 'Can we PLEASE watch' award. Nice, right? But seriously, can we? I'm willing to pay, we even started a twitter campaign to raise donation money, or I could do your homework, I—I'm flexible." The girls just start laughing and walk away. Only temporarily crest fallen, JBI searches out his next victims.

"Ah, here comes team Gay but it's okay."

"I'm not gay, although if I was, it would _totally_ be okay."

"Sure Finn, whatever you say."

"Dude, he's my _brother_."

"Well, one of you is gay right?"

"That would be me, the one wearing the pearls as a part of my ensemble as I pay homage to the timeless elegance of one Ms. Audrey Hepburn, as if you didn't know."

"Well, that explains a lot. Gonna' have to verify my sources a little better next time. In that case, you didn't win any awards Kurt. The rules clearly state that both members of a couple must have, at some time, been McKinley high students. Sorry. And now to find my delectable Jewish Princess, Rachel Berry."

"Hey, leave Rachel alone, she's my actual girlfriend."

"Not in my dreams…And as soon as I hit puberty, I'm gonna' make that my reality."

"Yeah, I'm not too worried. Let's go Kurt, before Rachel starts blowing that panic whistle to find me."

"She blows a what…."

….

"I am now with Rachel Berry, leader of Glee club. Rachel, are you at all surprised that under your expert leadership the Glee club is now riding those chiseled abs, pelvic thrusts, rippling biceps, boobies and booty shakes, suggestive lyrics, and Brittany splits all the way to the top of the totem pole of popularity, behind only the football team, puck-heads, various other male athletes, and the cheerios?"

Giving JBI her biggest widest smile Rachel replies, "No, of course not. Going to New York and competing in the national competition has earned us well deserved status points. And I am actually, _co_-leader. The other leader happens to be Finn Hudson, CAPTAIN of the McKinley State Champion football team. And we've been together ALL SUMMER."

"Oh yes, that Neanderthal did mention that you were his girlfriend." Pretending to look around JBI asks, "Well where is he? Who's here for you now baby? That's right, I am. I will make all of your Jewish dreams come true."

"Ewwww, as if, I'd rather join team Pizes and turn them into Z-Puckleberry, than form anything with you."

"Well, you had your chance. All I have to say is 'sorry'."

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

"Two things, one, congratulations, team Finchel won 'most hated couple'. Actually, I'm not so sorry about that since I covet your lovely lady-humps for myself. And two, for this…" Out of nowhere Rachel is slushied in the face by a football player and hockey player. "Oh wait, no, I'm not sorry yet again. I like the wet-slushie t-shirt vibe you have going on." And with that JBI motions with his hair cloud to the camera that it's time to fade to black.

…..

_Where is Finn?_ Rachel thought as she tried to make her way to the girls' bathroom to clean-up. She had to fight for a spot at a mirror because it was full of girls who had been slushied.

…a steely-eyed Sue Sylvester watches the mayhem unfold through high powered binoculars from a safe corner of the hallway. "Becky, time to bust out the wet-gear, the Slushie Wars have begun."

"Roger that Coach."

….

"Listen Kurt, I'll walk you to homeroom and then I'll go find Rachel, she'll be fine."

"Finn, really, this is not necessary."

"No, it is. There are no 'bullywhips' here to take you, so as your 6'3" co-captain of the football team brother, it's my job." Finn and Kurt stop walking as they are approached by the captain of the puck-heads and some of his flunkies.

"Hudson, I suggest you step away or you may end up as collateral damage. We got nothing against you anymore, just our reigning prom queen."

"Well then guys, you _do_ have something against me because he's my brother and my friend."

"Look we have our orders; we cannot leave this hallway without pouring this on one of you; losers like him need to know their place. It's bad enough you're in Glee Club Hudson with the singing and the dancing and the _make-up_, but between the two of you, 'male prom queen gleek' definitely ranks lower." Finn looks at Kurt and approaches the puck-heads. He then grabs the cup and pours the slushie over his own head and walks back over to a slack-jawed Kurt. "That'll work; you two try and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Finn, why did you do that?"

Finn just shrugs and says, "I figured I owed you one, 'sides, its wildberry, my favorite."

….

Homeroom brought more surprises. After Sue's welcome back to the hellmouth rant was over, Principal Figgins turned the microphone over to a surprising guest announcer. Kurt nearly fell out of his chair when David Karofsky's voice came out of the overhead speakers. "Hello students of William McKinley High School. My name is David Karofsky, football player, founding member of the bullywhips, McKinley's anti-bullying club, and as many of you well know, former bully. I am here to talk to you about another club that I will be forming next week with Kurt Hummel. Kurt agreed to return to McKinley under a few conditions, one of them being that I help him start a Lesbian/Gay/Bisexual/Transgendered support club here at McKinley. Coinciding with Homecoming week, which is in November, the club will organize an anti-bullying campaign here at McKinley culminating in a school wide assembly featuring performances by the Glee club, drama team, and other members of the student body. More details will be provided in the coming weeks. Thank you and have a good day." Before the microphone is cut off Dave can be heard saying in the background, "I did it, are we cool now?" The students could barely make out a 'Yes, for now.' before Principal Figgins came back on to finish the rest of the announcements.

…

Glee club is the last class of the day. Rachel walks into the room early, trying to avoid being slushied for the 7th time that day. She looks like she has a bad sunburn because after a while the red slushie dye just won't wash off her skin. Finn arrives next. Rachel can see the stains on his shirt, and doesn't feel so bad since he was slushied too. Mr. Schue and Emma walk into the room and start kissing. "Eh-em. EH-EM."

Will and Emma fly apart. "I'm going to go now, bye Will."

"Bye Emma." Turning around Mr. Schue asks, "Rachel, Finn, what are you two doing in here so early?"

"Certainly not what you were doing with Ms. Pillsbury. If you must know, I am hiding from the slushie attacks, and Finn is here early because I told him to be."

"Yeah, it does seem particularly bad today, the slushies I mean."

"I suppose at this point we should all be used to it." Continuing, Rachel says, "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry I missed your party on Saturday."

"Oh, yeah, I hear you weren't feeling well. It really was Kurt and Mercedes' party. Anyway, Mercedes did a wonderful job filling in for you at the show, and I just hope your voice will be ready for the diva-off this week."

_Clueless as ever. _Rachel smiles brightly, it's a fake smile, but at least it's big. "My voice is doing much better, thanks for asking. Umm, Mr. Schue, I—I have a present for you. For coming back to us even after you got to be on Broadway in April's show." Rachel gives will a frame titled "Broadway's Best Teacher" containing the show's playbill, some of his best reviews, as well as photos from the show that Emma emailed the kids over the summer. Finn gives Rachel a weird look.

"Oh wow Rachel! This is so nice. This is going on the wall right next to Ms. Lillian Alder. Thank you so much. I couldn't leave you kids in the lurch. This is where I belong, at least for now." He gives her a quick hug and a pat on the shoulder. "I should show this to Emma, I'll be back."

After Mr. Schue leaves the room Finn turns to Rachel. "Rachel that present was from the entire club, not just you. We gave it to you for safe keeping. That wasn't very nice. Are you trying to make everyone hate you, because this is not going to help them forgive you for pulling out of Kurt's show."

"I just couldn't help it. I was slushied six times today Finn, SIX. I just wanted to do something that would make me feel better."

"Rachel, that's what I'm here for."

".Finn. You've been too busy protecting Kurt. Nobody bothered Kurt all day, he didn't even get slushied."

"That's because he had the Jolly Finn Giant."

"Whatever Finn. Look when everyone else gets here you're either with me in this or you're not. You can't be Switzerland."

Finn doesn't understand what Switzerland has to do with anything. Lucky for him, he didn't have to answer because other students also decided to arrive early for class that day, driven from the halls by the slushie wielding jocks. Mike enters, helping Tina wipe slushie off of her face with a towel from the locker room. Mercedes looks unscathed while Sam looks freshly showered. Brittany looks sad, Santana looks pissed, and Quinn looks like she wants to kill someone. All three were slushied right before they walked into the choir room. Kurt comes in a short while later carrying towels for the trio. Rachel sits in her seat watching the other glee club members enter the room like wounded soldiers stumbling in from the battlefield. At this point she is feeling even better than she did when she gave Mr. Schue his gift. Had she realized this slushie madness had reached even the three former cheerios, she would have been more patient earlier and not given it out alone. Artie rolls in next, un-slushied. Mr. Schue arrives last, dragging in by the collar an enraged Noah Puckerman.

"Puck, calm down. You're not helping anyone by reacting this way."

"Well somebody has to do something. I'm tired of this mess; at this point I'd rather be dishing it out than taking it."

Mercedes asks, "Puck, where's Lauren?"

"In Principal Figgins' office, probably getting suspended because of me." With that Puck tries to make a break for the door, but finds his way blocked by Finn of all people. "Move."

"No, you can't get into anymore trouble Puck or they will ship you back off to juvie."

For a moment Puck looks like he is going to try his luck against Finn, standing there like a bull readying itself for a charge, but in the end he turned around and took his frustration out instead on a stool, music stand, and empty desk chair.

Sam says, "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you or would you like to break some more furniture?...Counsellor Deanna Troi, Star Trek TNG."

"Are seriously quoting me Star Trek right now?"

"You _are_ having a 'Worf' moment." Puckerman looks at Mercedes, who gives him a 'he's kinda' got a point' shrug.

"Lauren got slushied. She's never been slushied before, I mean who would be stupid enough to slushie her? Apparently Azimio." Before continuing Puck looks over at Mr. Schue.

"Continue, I'm in the cone of silence, can't hear a thing until that bell rings."

"Well, she and I swung on him at the same time. It was a thing of beauty. The only thing more beautiful was seeing him TKO'd on the floor. The next thing I know Coach Beiste and Principal Figgins are there trying to haul me off for fighting. Lauren stopped them and said that she's the one who knocked him out, but it was in self-defense. She took the rap for me. God I can't wait to get her home tonight."

Santana says, "Great, that is not the image I want stuck in my head right now."

Puck doesn't even respond, instead he turns his back to the group. Sam whispers, "Puck, are about to cry?"

He whispers back, "No. I just have something in my eye, that's all."

Mike speaks up. "Lauren isn't the only girl who got slushied today. Tina got it right before class along with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. To make it even worse, Sue was standing in the hall on her bullhorn laughing at us."

"Yeah, some hockey-heads came after me and Kurt before homeroom. I took the slushie, 'cause everything Kurt wears is expensive and new. I don't really care; I wear like the same 10 shirts."

Kurt says, "Really Finn, 5 of those 10 are red flannel and I would just count that as 1 shirt, so you have 5 shirts."

"Don't sweat it man, in that case I only have like 5 shirts too." Everybody laughs at Sam's admission. He winks at Mercedes.

"They tried to slushie me right after lunch, but somehow Sam got in the way."

"I saw it coming from a mile away. It was almost like they waited for me to step up before they threw it. Maybe it was meant for me the whole time?"

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana share a look. Brittany speaks up. "This doesn't make any sense. I've never been slushied before either. Nobody cares that I'm in Glee club. I will always be awesome."

"Jacob told me that thanks to our sexual escapades and risqué performances we're almost a popular as the cheerios. And then I, Rachel Berry, got double slushied. The first of six total slushie events I might add. Why would he say that if it wasn't true? Why are we still getting slushied?"

"Hobbit, what sexual escapades have you gotten into? Finn is so desperate, that despite his freakish size, I call him Smurf. No wonder you got slushied six times, you broke some kind of high school girlfriend law."

"Santana we can't all be as openly promiscuous as you, there would be too many whores running around."

"Watch it troll or I will slushie you myself." Everyone looks at Quinn.

Before Santana can get out of her seat to get in Rachel's face, Mr. Schue says, "Okay people, this discussion has gotten a little out of hand. Let's everybody have a seat, that was the bell, so class has now officially started. I have something that I want to say." After everyone settles down, Mr. Schue continues, "I think we could all use a little morale booster. And by morale booster I mean a song. Everybody go to neutral corners, get cleaned up, and try and think of a song we can sing together." After another 10 minutes or so had passed Mr. Schue asks, "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Finn puts his hand up in the air. Rachel, also with her hand in the air, just starts talking, "I have a song Mr. Schue; I think we should sing 'My Heart Will Go On' to showcase our perseverance in the face of oppression. Besides, I never got to sing it before." Santana makes a gagging sound.

"Good song, but I was hoping for something a little more up-beat. Finn, you have a song?"

"I think so, it's pretty simple, but it has a great message, and it's up-beat."

"Well let's hear it."

"Guys I need a little percussion." Finn starts clapping a rhythm, clap..clap..clap/clap..clap. clap..clap..clap/clap..clap.. clap..clap..clap/clap..clap. clap..clap..clap/clap..clap. Artie and Mercedes are the first two to join in. Sam follows suit, Brittany, Santana are next. Finally the rest of the club joins in.

Finn begins to sing,

"I'm not about to give up  
>Because I heard you say<br>There's gonna be brighter days  
>There's gonna be brighter days<br>I won't stop, I'll keep my head up  
>No, I'm not here to stay<br>There's gonna be brighter days  
>There's gonna be brighter days<p>

I just might bend but I won't break  
>As long as I can see your face"<p>

Finn pulls Brittany and Santana up out of their seats to dance with each other before moving over to the drums for the chorus. The girls sashay over to Artie and start spinning him around with them.

"When life won't play along  
>And right keeps going wrong<br>And I can't seem to find my way  
>I know where I am found<br>So I won't let it drag me down  
>No, I'll keep dancing anyway"<p>

Finn gets up and pulls Mike and Tina out of their seats to join Brittany, Santana, and Artie.

"I'm gonna move (move)  
>I'm gonna move (move)<br>I'm gonna move"

The next verse he directs to Puck. Who gives him the 'bad-asses don't dance' face. However, Santana is still very convincing, and Puckerman joins the group in the front.

"I've got to hold 'er steady  
>Keep my head in the game<br>Everything is about to change  
>Everything is about to change"<p>

Finn sings the next verse to Sam.

"This hurt is getting heavy  
>But I'm not about to cave<br>Everything is about to change  
>There's gonna be brighter days"<p>

Sam looks over at Mercedes who just shakes her head and laughs as she too is pulled from her seat to dance.

"I just might bend but I won't break  
>As long as I can see your face…"<p>

Finn then sets his sights on Quinn and Kurt, who offer no resistance when he pulls them out of their seats.

"…No matter what may come  
>Gotta move to a different drum<br>No matter what life brings  
>Gotta move gotta move to a different beat…"<p>

Finn then turns to Rachel, picking her up and spinning her off of the ground until the end of the song.

"I just might bend but I won't break  
>As long as I can see your face<p>

When life won't play along  
>And right keeps going wrong<br>And I can't seem to find my way  
>I know where I am found<br>So I won't let it drag me down  
>No, I'll keep dancing anyway" (MercyMe 'Move')<p>

"Well, good to see that you all were so worried about my fate. Don't let me stop your little party, _please_ keep dancing."

Tina runs over to her friend, giving her a big hug. "Lauren! We thought you were suspended?"

"Coach Beiste stepped up for me. Principal Figgins gave me and Azimio detention for the rest of the week."

"Hey Puckerman, did you miss me?" No answer, just a look.

Seeing this Kurt exclaims, "Of course, you have 'eye-sex' too. Blaine tells me my 'sexy' looks like horrible gas pains. It's just not fair." Everyone laughs, and returns to their seats.

Mr. Schue is at his favorite spot, the dry erase board, writing m-o-t-i-v-a-t-i-o-n on the board. "So, Finn that was an excellent song choice, very 'motivating'. Guys, before we get into the rest of the lesson I feel like I owe you an apology. I lost my motivation last year. I got distracted by personal relationships and April's show and I really let you guys down last year for Nationals. I didn't keep you all focused and motivated, and although 12th place is a great showing, I know that at our best, we could have won. I want to commit to you, right here, right now that I will, like the song said, 'keep my head in the game' this year. Do you think that you all can forgive me?"

Finn is first to respond. "You know I will; I'm just as guilty as you. That kiss probably cost us everything. I can't believe you guys forgave me for that. Mr. Schue, I'm pretty sure we all forgive you at this point. Besides, it was my fault we lost. _And _we all had issues last year, except for maybe Mike and Tina."

"Please, who are you trying to fool. We all _still _have issues, including Mike and Tina."

"Mercedes is right. We all got distracted last year with relationship drama, friendship drama, bullied out the school drama, Sue drama…" Everyone looks at Artie, as he continues to lay out their problems, "… prom drama, rep drama, family drama, money drama…"

"Okay Artie, we get the point."

"Look, Mr. Schue, guys, all I'm sayin' is that everyone contributed to our loss at Nationals. If you have some kind of plan to keep us on track this year, then I'm willing to get behind it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Artie, and actually, it's not entirely my plan, it's the plan of our returning show-choir consultant, Jesse St. James."

"Oh, Jesse's here? Is he on his way? I was worried that because I couldn't talk to you at the cook-out, you wouldn't hire him back."

"Rachel, you seem awfully excited to know that _my_ boyfriend will be working with us, don't you think Finn?"

Mercedes responds, "Quinn, this is exactly what Artie was talking about. We can't go for one minute without some kind of drama. We need to work together to keep everyone focused or motivated or whatever the 'dry erase word of the week' is going to be. Can we just agree to sing it and not say it this year? No more bickering during Glee. What you do outside the choir room is mostly your business, but I want to win this year, and we waste a lot of class time fighting. Can we all agree that no matter what's going on, that we squash it when it's time to work? No more fighting during practice, and no more fighting when it's time for competitions. Y'all need to get your—your 'you-know-what' together." She looks around giving everyone a fierce look in the eye.

"But, that's also part of what makes us good too, isn't it? I mean I like you now so I won't call you Weezy anymore, but I still want to call you something. That's not drama, that's, you know, _love_. I was just joking around before about Finn, he knows I like him and his Paul Bunyan self."

"I'm not saying you can't be you, don't ever stop being you; just don't start any mess intentionally. We don't all have to be friends or even like each other to do this. It helps, but sometimes that's just how it works out. We still need to respect each other and understand that sometimes people just can't help themselves." Mercedes pauses to look at Rachel out of the corner of her eye. "Trust me Santana when I say that I know sometimes you want to 'take someone to the carpet', but we can't. Besides, _you_ love to start some drama and pick fights. Even _I _remember saying something like 'So that's what we're calling it now' to Sam and shoving some tots ups Coach Sylvester's tailpipe last year. Just like Finn and Artie said, we _all_ have our own issues and get pulled into drama. But we're sort of like a family; we love, we hurt, we hate, we stop talking to each other, we forgive. I want to win Nationals more than I want to waste my time in stupid drama. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Rachel is very excited after Mercedes' little speech. "I for one see what you're saying. If I may, I will break it down for everyone else. Mercedes has obviously forgiven me for my brief lapse in judgment last week. Clearly she realizes that we will never have a chance at winning Nationals if you all continue to malign and alienate me. Am I right?"

"Oh _hell_ to the no, girl. I said 'take someone to the carpet' and that I _can't_ do that, not that I don't _think_ about doing it. After what you said and did, I can't believe you just said that. I—I…" Mercedes just takes a deep breath and looks at Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, maybe we should get back to the lesson now."

_Clearly something is going on, but I'm not sure what. Maybe I'll ask Brittany. At a minimum I know that Rachel and Kurt have had a falling out, and now Rachel and Mercedes? They've always been a little jealous of her talent, honestly the entire club has, but stars like Rachel are pretty rare, and it would be stupid not to showcase her talent._ "Look, I'm not sure what's going on here, but I agree with both Mercedes and Rachel. We do let the drama distract and discourage us too much, as well as the in-fighting, and hurting Rachel does hurt our best chance in competitions." The wave of disbelief and disgust that rolled off of almost every student hit Mr. Schuester like a wave. He actually took a step back from the death stares now being sent in his direction. Only Rachel was smiling, and Finn was frowning in confusion.

"Mr. Schue, you can't be serious. You don't even know what she did, to me, to Mercedes, to us. Besides, there are a lot of talented singers in New Directions, not just Rachel. It would do her some good to share the spotlight with someone other than Finn. No offense Finn..."

"None taken."

"…or for her to provide back-up to someone else, and I speak from a very humbling experience with the Warblers."

"Kurt, it's pretty obvious that you and Rachel are having a little disagreement right now and you're letting that influence your opinion. I can't imagine that whatever Rachel did could compare to real-life problems that you guys have made it through, like Quinn's pregnancy." No one can believe that he went there_._ Mr. Schue just stands there taking in the various looks on everyone's faces. They range from outright murder, to shock, to embarrassment, to disappointment. "That didn't quite come out right. All I'm trying to say is that right now everything seems like a big deal to you guys. You're so young, and most of you've only had a taste of real life. I'm sure that whatever Rachel 'supposedly' did will be old news by next week, and we should cut her some slack. Everyone's having a rough day."

Kurt opens his mouth to respond, and Finn stands up, looks at Mr. Schue and says. "Kurt, just let it go. Last time you mouthed off to Mr. Schue you almost got suspended. Look, there isn't that much time left today, and I'm supposed to go first for the 'song of summer' assignment. Mercedes was right; we definitely waste too much time arguing." Pointing at Mr. Schue he says, "You see things one way…" but then turning to the rest of the class he says, "…we all see things the way we want to too." Looking back at Mr. Schue he asks, "Can I just sing my song?"

"Sure Finn, but you also have to give us your 3 sentences."

"Not to be selfish, but this summer was all about me. At first it was just a lot of work with Rachel to make me better for Glee Club, but I also worked a lot with my dad, which is making me a better person in general. I may not be the smartest, the fastest, or the richest guy, but that doesn't mean that I'm a loser. I learned that it doesn't matter in the end what they are about, all dreams are big dreams." Finn goes and sits at the drums and begins to play. He ends up singing 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi. Rachel looks livid.

…

As they leave class, Brittany whispers to Santana, "Can we get Mr. Schue slushied too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday- There is a deficit of quality pamphlets<strong>

Just after Kurt exits the lunch line he hears his name and Dave Karofsky's name over the intercom. "David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel-Hudson, please report to Principal Figgin's office immediately. Bring your lunches with you." The two boys walk to the office in silence. Waiting for them in the conference room are Principal Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Boys, have a seat. We want to talk with you about this little club you want to start. Principal Figgins and I believe that although it is really a noble gesture, it may not be the best idea given the current climate here at McKinley."

"What? You can't be serious. We haven't even had one meeting, and you're already shutting it down. If anything it could help. You never really know what motivates some people to bully until you ask. Why did you even let Dave make the announcement if you didn't support it?"

"Honestly Kurt, I don't have time to screen all of the verbiage for the morning announcements. If I did, do you think I would have allowed Sue to refer to you students as 'snacky bits for the undead'? She knows how I feel about vampires."

"That's no excuse. I am sure there are students who heard that announcement who want to join the club, who _need_ to join the club. This is ridiculous, you are ridiculous. Are you going to throw it all away because of a little slushie? Well I'm not. I've been slushied more times than I care to remember, I've been pushed, knocked down, had my lunch thrown in my face, and been called more names then I thought those brutes on the football team even knew. I will still wear my McQeen skirt with pride. There aren't enough morons at this school to make be change who I am, and the LGBT club will help others like me at McKinley know that they don't have to cower in fear. Even if they want to stay—stay 'where they are', it's still good to know that there is a group of supportive people out there that care."

"Kurt, calm down. We're not saying that it will never happen, just not now. When Dave made the announcement yesterday there had only been a few…" Emma shoots Principal Figgins a look, "…more than a few slushie incidents reported at McKinley, but we figured that everything would calm down. It is clear now that everything is escalating and we just want to keep you safe Kurt. This club would only serve to further alienate you and make you even more of a target. We don't want you to leave McKinley again."

"I'm not going anywhere. Ms. Pillsbury, you of all people should know how beneficial an LGBT club could be here at McKinley, or are there no pamphlets on that from 1954 to inform you?" Kurt is immediately sorry for what he said, and Ms. Pillsbury looks taken aback. Before he could apologize Principal Figgins begins to reprimand him.

"Kurt, that was uncalled for. Ms. Pillsbury only has your best interests in mind—sh" The secretary from the front office interrupts Principal Figgins and whispers something in his ear. "Kurt, David, I have to go; Emma would you please come with me? Apparently some of the members of the wrestling team and the football team are about to _tussle_ over the Azimio-Lauren affair. Gentleman, please continue planning, and we take what you have said into consideration before continuing this discussion later."

After the two so-called faculty advisors leave the conference room, Kurt looks at Dave. "Wow. Thanks for all of the support there Dave. Had you been any more supportive we might have actually convinced them. Do you really want to be here? Are you really ready to do this? Why the announcement if you didn't mean it. I wouldn't force you into this, despite you giving me your word."

"You didn't have to; one of your friends 'convinced' me to keep my word. I'm not ready to…to…you know tell anyone, but I don't have to be 'gay' to help you with the club." Kurt snorts and gives him wide eyes. "You know what I mean; I can still work with you in the club but not be _openly_ gay. It's for anyone who wants to help right?"

"Correct. Who 'convinced' you?"

"Mercedes."

***Flashback Begins***

"We are going to _kill it_ on Friday MJ. It should be illegal to sound this good."

"What can I say, when you're right, you're right. Do we want to get in one more round or sneak into the back of Brittany's last class?"

"Let's go dance." Mercedes was a quasi-regular in some of Brittany's classes, but all the time she spent with the teacher meant that she knew the routine almost as well as Brittany did. Since technically she wasn't a paying student she always took a spot in the back corner. Not that St. Jughead would ever say anything to her about it, his fear of those 'William McKinley girls' was notorious.

…

In an empty classroom….

"Come on, how can you be sure if you've never kissed a guy?"

"I kissed a guy, once."

"Dave, really, we both know that doesn't count. You stole that, and that kiss wasn't because you liked that boy either, you just couldn't tell him _with words_ what was going on with you."

"Don't remind me. I feel really bad about that."

"You said Kurt is _almost _like your friend now, so maybe when school starts you can figure out a way to make it up to him. I'll even help."

"Why would you help me do that?" _As if I don't already know the answer._

"That's what friends do." _And I'm trying to rack-up future boyfriend points…_

"Okay _friend_, what is it exactly you want to do?"

"You should still kiss a boy at some point, just to make sure. I mean you do still kiss girls sometimes, if only to keep up appearances. Anyway, its times like these your first kiss should be with friends, if you have any willing to let you try it out on them. It's one thing to pretend to get sloppy at a party and end up fooling around with some girl, quite a different thing if you really want to fool around with all the boys. If we were girls this wouldn't even be an issue. They seem to kiss each other all the time and no one cares. It's a double standard."

"I suppose you're right, it would be nice to kiss someone without being so scared that you think you're going to throw-up. Of course this is kinda' scary too, but in a non-scary way…That didn't make any sense."

"I get it…."

….

Dave and Mike arrived just after Brittany turned on the music. They took the only open spots left, the ones right behind Brittany. He could barely stay focused on the lesson, much less look into the mirror and notice Mercedes. He never really noticed Mercedes, but she saw him. She saw him run into the classroom with cheeks flushed, pulling that other guy in behind him. She saw mystery boy's hair, and it reminded her of Sam's 'make-out' hair. She saw the way mystery boy looks at Dave in the mirror, and how Dave sometimes snuck looks back. _Interesting, I think that explains a lot….Now the parts of Kurt's story he couldn't really tell me make more sense. _She looks over at Santana, asking her the question with her eyes. Santana just shrugs and continues dancing.

Once class ends, Mercedes approaches Dave, who is crouched down, retying his shoe. He looks up in the mirror, and does a double-take. _I know her. What's she doing here? What did she see…._As she gets closer she can see his head rise a little as his back stiffens, discomfort creeping into his eyes. She is now standing in front of him, waiting for him to stand up. His friend can tell that something is wrong, but Santana touches his arm and shakes her head 'no', and pulls him back. Dave closes his eyes, hoping that Mercedes will just keep walking for the door, but when he opens his eyes her yellow leather high-top sneakers are even closer than they were just moments earlier. With a heavy sigh, Dave stands up to face the music.

"Hi Dave. I'm Mercedes, a friend of Kurt's. I'm pretty sure you know who I am. Can we talk, maybe over coffee? Please?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Stuff, mostly about Kurt and you, and me."

Dave looks over to where Mike, Santana, and Brittany are standing. Santana sends him what he can only interpret as an 'encouraging' smile. He looks back at Mercedes, not reassured even a tiny bit. He realizes the one time he did pay attention to Mercedes was when she was on 'Fondue for Two' with that Asian girl from glee, the one where Brittany accidentally outed Santana. Mercedes was friends with the biggest female gossip at school, Tina Cohen-Chang. They were both nobodies at McKinley, yet they knew and spread dirt about everyone. _She's probably texting Tina as we speak._ He's not exactly out, but he's way more comfortable with the entire idea since he and Mike became friends a few months ago, but this was not how he was going to do it, not even close. "Look, I'd rather not. You tend to gossip and I don't want you spreading rumors about me and Kurt, or me and you."

"Dave that is not what this is about. I could have sent everyone pictures during the class if I wanted to spread rumors. I just want to talk to you about something that I owe Kurt and about something that you owe Kurt. I _have_ done a bit of growing up this summer, so please don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone anything. Whatever there is to tell, it's your story to tell, not mine."

"Fine, just give me a few minutes and I will follow you to the coffee shop down the street."

…

Dave doesn't even drink coffee, opting instead for an energy drink and a donut. Mercedes got a café-caramel latte and a sugar cookie. After choosing a small table near the back, Mercedes starts talking in a rush. This was not how she had originally planned to spend her afternoon, and now that they were there she isn't sure if she can go through with it. "Although Kurt and I are really good, almost best friends again, I still feel bad for last year. For what happened to him, for the way I treated him, for a lot of things. I have a feeling, judging by the look in your eyes that you feel a lot like I do. I never understood why Kurt seemed to get over you bullying him until today."

"I know why I still feel bad, but why do you?"

"Kurt and I had started to grow apart around the time the bullying started to escalate. He was having trouble with his father, and then there was drama with him and Finn about their parents, and then he just left. When he came back it was still another month, right before school ended, before we even made up. All that time you were bullying him more and more, and he was pulling away I thought he just didn't want to be friends with me anymore. It's happened to me before. By the time I realized what was wrong it was almost too late for me to do anything. Then Rachel, of all people, organized the glee football guys to 'talk' to you about everything. I wasn't even included because I didn't have a boyfriend on the football team, it didn't matter to anyone that I was one of Kurt's best friends too, and maybe wanted to help." Mercedes thought back to that dark time in her life last year where it seemed like she had lost everything. She looks at Dave and sees guilt and surprisingly understanding in his eyes. Feeling a bit more encouraged she continues, "I was jealous of them, even though in the end it didn't really help. Kurt still left. There was a lot wrong with last year, and I didn't understand what was going on with you and Kurt, and I was being a little selfish. I knew what you did to Kurt, but at the same time I was still upset that he left me. He and I have spent a lot of time this summer talking about why he left and why he agreed to come back, which brings me to why I wanted to talk to you. I want to help with the LGBT group you guys are going to start at McKinley next year. Kurt only shared with me his side of the whole bullying story, but today, if what I think is correct, today explains the pieces of your side that he couldn't really tell."

"If you are trying to say that you think I'm….I'm…" Dave looks like he is going to be sick, or cry or both. Mercedes may play the tough diva card, but she has a heart. She can tell that whatever he is about to say is causing him something akin to pain. She reaches out and grabs his hand. Dave looks around to see if anyone notices.

Mercedes offers, "Like Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yeah, well then, and you can't tell anyone about this, but yes. You have no idea how bad I feel for what I did to Kurt. I was just so scared and angry all of the time. He makes it look so easy to be himself, but it's not really that easy. At least not for me."

"I know from experience that it wasn't that easy for Kurt either. Kurt just being Kurt made it okay to accept everything once he came out, but it was still a process. Anger, I also get, since I have spent a ridiculous amount of time with Santana this summer." Mercedes pauses for a moment and thinks about Dave and Santana. "Hold on, didn't y'all date last year. So that was fake, and she's known since last year too?" Dave just nods his head 'yes'. "Now I know why you came to the intervention. Anyway, that's beside the point. You told Kurt that you would start a LGBT club at McKinley, and I want to help. Kurt won't ask for help, but I think you guys are going to need it. I'm not sure he even believed you when you agreed to it last year. He hasn't brought it up since he first mentioned it."

"Look Mercedes, you seem like a decent person, and Kurt and Santana are lucky to have a friend like you, but Kurt was right, I never really intended to start the LGBT club with him. I'm a…I'm a cowa—I'm not ready for this."

"Ready for what? Keeping your word, helping your friend, making up for some past mistakes, hopefully helping some other students who are struggling? This has nothing to do with being gay or straight; this has everything to do with keeping your word to Kurt. I feel like I still owe him for how things went down last year and I'm going to do this, but I know that you agreed to help him with this too. Dave, you can't go back to the way things were, you have to keep moving forward. As one of the former bullies turned protector it wouldn't surprise anyone if you did this. And by surprise anyone, I mean that aside from Kurt, Santana, and Brittany, I'm pretty sure that everyone else who joins, at least at first, will be 'straight'._ And_ I'm pretty sure that we can talk Finn and Sam into joining so you wouldn't be the only 'dude-guy' there."

Dave takes a long time to think about what Mercedes said; almost too long. Mercedes was beginning to gather her things, thinking that she embarrassed herself and wasted her time, when he finally spoke again. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

***End Flashback***

…

In the hall outside of the infamous make-out supply closet….

Cheery-hoe #1: "Are you sure that you saw them go into the supply closet?"

Cheery-hoe #2: "Positive, they're hard to miss. And I've been following them since they left lunch right after it started. She has a free period next and he has class in about 25 minutes."

Cheery-hoe #1: "Let's just wait for them outside the door and hit the first one out."

Cheery-hoe #3: "You know Azimio said that she is not supposed to be slushied. What if she's the first one out? You know what _they_ will do to us if we mess this up."

Cheery-hoe #1: "Please, _they_ aren't even cheerios anymore. How _they_ still have the pull to be involved in this is beyond me. This was Azimio's idea, to restore social order and they just piggy backed on it. They must have some major dirt on him as far as I can tell. Besides, _we_ are practically the new trinity now. I mean how stupid is their whole plan anyway? In order for it to work they have to get slushied themselves, seriously, how stupid are they? I ain't takin' a slushie for nobody, friend, boyfriend, cheerios, nobody. It's not like I want them back on the squad anyway, unless they are under us where they belong."

Cheery-hoe #2: "Talk big now when no one is around, but when Marcus threatened to drop you, you sure fell in line pretty quick."

Cheery-hoe #1: "Whatever, once we convince Coach to get rid of Becky, and make _me_ Captain of the cheerios, he will be the one begging me not to leave him."

Cheery-hoe #2: "Well you better do it fast, if this all plays out and actually works, _they_ are going to be back in charge again. I'm no fool, even on their worst day _they _are better than us on our best."

Cheery-hoe #1: "Like I said, there's no way this is going to work. Don't you remember what Coach called them? Traitors to the throne."

Cheery-hoe #3: "Yeah but she also wanted us to get them to try-out again this year."

Cheery-hoe #1: "Only so she could humiliate them in front of all of us, to really motivate us this year to get back to Nationals."

Cheery-hoe #2: "If you say so, but when that door opens, if you're smart, you will make sure that it's that big lipped blond Adonis and not Mercedes."

Cheery-hoe #1: "Whatever, if I hit the wrong one, so be it. I'm not afraid of _them_ and I don't think Az really cares as long as some loser gets slushied."

Meanwhile inside of the infamous make-out supply closet…

Beep, beep…..Mercedes' cell phone timer goes off for the second time. The noise and accompanying vibration causes her and Sam to pause momentarily from the intense kissing they were engaging in. Both of them are breathing heavily, and as she silenced the alarm, Sam moves back in to continue the kiss. Mercedes hold up both of her hands and takes a step closer to the door. "Sam, you have to get to class."

"I can miss the second day of class right, nothing earth shattering happens this early?"

"No, when I agreed to this it was 10 minutes and no more, once every other week. We've already been in here for 15 minutes, and if we stay any longer, well…."

"I know, I know. If I want to continue this, I have to play by the rules, which state that I cannot let my academic performance suffer because of in-school kissing, which I suppose missing class, even on the second day could lead to." He smiles remembering that Mercedes made him sign an actual contract Sunday night. "You just drive me crazy. I will never get enough, ever."

"I know, but I would never forgive myself for messing things up for you at school when you are trying so hard this year. Don't feel so bad, I may put on a strong face, but the last thing I want to do is walk out that door."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a bit better…" He places his hands around her waist, drawing her close to him. "Last kiss, I promise." She didn't argue, allowing herself to be kissed deeply once more. Five minutes later Mercedes and Sam are quickly trying to fix everything that their little 20 minute make-out session put askew.

"Your hair is hopeless; it's screaming 'make-out hair'. Maybe you could just put some water on it before you go to class?"

"Baby, you know I have to hit the showers before class. I still have about 5 minutes, if I run."

"Okay, you better go first then. I just want to make sure _everything_ is buttoned and tucked back into place before I walk out."

"Bye baby, I'll see you in Glee Club."….

Cheery-hoe #2: "….Heads up, the door's opening."

Sam is greeted by the cold splash of a slushie to the face the moment he opens the door. To his surprise it's not some puck-heads, but some scrawny cheerios standing there with an empty cup. Scanning the three girls to make sure that there are no more slushies, he looks back at Mercedes to let her know that it was okay to come out. "Come on 'Cedes, I will walk you to study hall. My teacher won't mind if I'm a little late because of slushie clean-up."

The cheery-hoes start to circle Sam, blocking Mercedes from coming out of the closet to join him in the hallway. Half under her breath cheery-hoe #1 says, "What was it San called him…._Sam?_" Louder she says, "Look, Sam, that's your name right? Call us when you are ready to visit the closet with a real woman. And sorry about the slushie; we'd be more than happy to help you clean up."

"I'm pretty sure that if there was a way to combine all three of you together you still wouldn't match the one woman I already have, not in any way, shape, or form. And don't worry about the slushie clean-up, there isn't enough time or space to do anything in a supply closet with my woman but get myself all worked up. I was on my way to take a very cold shower anyway." By the time he said that last line his attention was already focused back on Mercedes. He wiggles his eyebrows at her, wondering if she can read his thoughts.

"Boy, don't even…I don't need a shower." The three cheery-hoes look like they are going to be sick. Mercedes just smirks. "You don't have to worry about walking me to study hall, I'll be fine." The cheery-hoes turn on their heels with a huff and go to class. As Mercedes watches Sam leave and the girls retreat, she turns over in her mind what the ring-leader had said. _She almost said Santana, I'm sure of it. What does she have to do with Sam getting slushied? _

…

Sue watches with Becky from her slushie-proof bunker as the 12th student that day is ushered off to the nurse's office, having almost knocked themselves out running around in a bleary-eyed slushie fit. _This is getting out of hand even for my liking. Already two of my cheerios have been injured in slushie related incidents today alone, bringing the number of girls out to 4. Four in two days, unbelievable. I'm already down from last year, how can I win with such a disappointing rag-tag squad of misfits? I, Sue Sylvester, could still pull it off if I had my stars. _Sue watches on for the second day in a row as her former prize puppets were slushied just before last period. "Alright Becky, let's pull out. I've seen just about all I can take for one day."

"Yes Coach."

…

"Today's focus word is 'Teamwork'. Everybody grab your stuff, we're actually going to walk down to the auditorium for the rest of the lesson."

On the way to the auditorium everyone tries to figure out what's going on with the slushies.

"The jocks have basically declared a slushie war on all losers to restore social order at McKinley. That's why Artie hasn't had any trouble, cause he's on the football team. I guess Sam keeps taking the slushies intended for Mercedes. I'm not sure why Finn got slushied on Monday though." Everyone looks at accusingly Puck.

"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't warn us? How did you even know?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think our girls would get slushied. Jew-fro said that jocks and associates, as in girlfriends, were not on the 'hit list'. I see him at temple almost every Saturday. He knows it's in his best interest to be forthcoming with information that may negatively impact his life at some future time."

"Still didn't stop Azimio from throwing that slushie at Lauren."

"True, but I doubt that he will mess with us again."

"If this is a jock thing, why don't we know about it? Every guy here is on the football team."

"Finnocence, do you really think they would tell us ahead of time that they are going to slushie our girls?"

"No, I guess you have a point. Are they getting slushied just because they are in glee club?"

"I guess."

"If that's true, why have Sam and Finn been slushied?"

"Rachel, I sorta' _poured_ the slushie on myself, for Kurt, since he did that for me back when you all first joined Glee club."

"And like Puck said, I think I just keep getting in the way. Like today when we were coming out of the—s" From behind him Sam is receives a quick sharp poke to the side. "Oowww. What was that for?"

"TMI Sam."

"Oh, never mind, I just happen to be in the right place at the right time. Just call me Sam 'Slushie Shield' Evans."

Rachel moves a bit closer to Sam and says, "Ooooh, could I borrow you for your 'slushie shield' services? Finn is more concerned with covering himself with slushies for Kurt than blocking the slushies directed at his girlfriend." Mercedes unconsciously starts to walk faster with one hand outstretched. Santana grabs her hand and puts an arm around her shoulder. Mercedes just rolls her eyes and tries to calm down.

"No offense Rachel but I'm too busy blocking the slushies directed at _my _girlfriend." Sam drastically slows down his pace, leaving Rachel to walk on without him, and dropping him back next to Mercedes and Santana.

"Hey I wasn't slushied today, not even an attempted one."

Mercedes looks at Kurt then she looks at the three former cheerios one by one, knowing that somehow they are involved too. They give her 'innocent' face. "Well maybe it's a sign that things are calming down. If Kurt didn't get slushied today, maybe Tina or I won't be slushied tomorrow? Who knows by the end of the week maybe glee club will be slushie free."

"Not entirely, if our association with the football team or some other more popular group is what will determine our level of slushie-facial, then Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will still be slushied. The very thought makes me smile… Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes hobbit, you did. Be lucky that I promised MJ that I won't try to physically hurt you during school hours." It was Mercedes turn to diffuse Santana.

….

"Hi Will, I mean Mr. Schuester, hi kids. Today we are going to do some trust exercises to help us become a better team. You have had several competitions where your discord has most likely hurt you in competitions." Everyone looks _so excited._ Once everyone had joined Ms. Pillsbury on stage she split them into pairs. Ms. Pillsbury walks around pointing to each student two by two. She pairs Kurt with Rachel, Lauren with Finn, Mercedes with Puck, Santana with Sam, Brittany with Mike, and Tina with Quinn. When she gets to Arties she just smiles and nods, making a 'stay put' motion with her hands ….Artie didn't get a partner. "Just watch Mr. Schuester and I demonstrate and then it will be your turn. After each pair goes we will sit in a big trust circle and talk how falling and being caught by our teammates and friends made us feel."

"We only have to do this once?"

"Not quite. Once you're comfortable with your partner on the stage, as a group everyone will repeat the exercise off the edge of the stage."

Everyone is sharing the same freaked out looks. _Someone _says under her breath, "Oh _hell _to the no… is she crazy." Brittany looks at Artie, who just shrugs.

Emma and Will don't seem to notice the group's hesitation. "Okay everyone here goes the demonstration, pay attention, we don't want anyone to get hurt. First Mr. Schuester will fall and I will catch, and then he will catch me. We will just keep doing this until we both feel totally comfortable that the other person is going to catch us. Just be sure to cross your arms like this when you fall and hold your body perfectly straight." While Will and Emma complete their trust falls the club all re-_pair_ themselves. When Emma and Will turn around everyone is with their perspective boyfriend or girlfriend. Brittany and Santana are flanking Artie.

"No me gusta. What's Artie supposed to do?"

"Well Santana, good question, I guess I hadn't really thought about that. Uhhh, the important part is the trust circle and he can participate in that fully."

"It's okay Santana. I have fallen quite a number of times in my life. I know what it feels like to fall."

Brittany says, "No Artie, it's not okay. You need to know what it feels like to be caught too."

"If Artie can't do it, then I'm not doing it, and neither is Brittany."

"Santana, give Ms. Pillsbury a chance. She is only trying to help us out. Taking time out of her busy schedule to come here and work with you guys."

"How can she make us do this and not think about including Artie? How can you? Artie is as much a part of this team as everybody else."

"Just give it a chance Santana."

"This is a well documented and sound confidence and trust building exercise. I am a trained professional. Artie will be okay, just trust me."

"Yeah well I don't _trust_ you. 'Well documented', as in 'I read about it in some lame pamphlet in my office'? Look Britts, Quinn and I used to be cheerios. I could get tossed 30 feet in the air and never once worry that I wouldn't land safely. Coach Sylvester worked her butt off modifying whatever moves we needed to accommodate everyone on the team. It was her job to keep us safe, _mostly_. All I'm asking is that _you_ stop getting all of your ideas from a yellowing tri-folded piece of paper and think a little about the job you should be doing before you come in here and waste our time."

"Santana, one more outburst from you and you will be sent to the office."

Everyone looks from Mr. Schuester to Ms. Pillsbury to Santana. One of them has to say something. Santana was actually right. If Artie couldn't participate, none of them should. Mercedes was the first person to sit down with Sam just a second behind her. Brittany and Santana sit by Artie. Tina and Mike were the next ones down. Eventually Lauren, Puck, Quinn, and Kurt sat down too. Ms. Pillsbury's eyes grew wider as each pair sat down. Finn sits down next, pulling Rachel with him. Then the person everyone least expects, starts to talk. "Mr. Schuester, it kills me to say this, but Santana's right. Maybe you didn't realize it because you're in love with Ms. Pillsbury, but how can we learn about teamwork without the entire team?"

"Well Rachel, it looks like you guys did learn about teamwork after all, even though you ended up using it against us. You guys are right; maybe this wasn't the best way to learn about trust and teamwork."

As Mr. Schuester apologizes to the group and to Ms. Pillsbury, very quietly Arties whispers, "Thanks Santana, I didn't know you cared."

"Artie, you know that isn't true. Just because I don't show it as much or as well as others, I want to be here just as much as everyone else does, and I do care."

"I just can't tell anyone."

"Exactly."

….

"Okay people, we have three songs for the assignment to do today, and after the whole trust fall debacle, we just barely have enough time left. Artie you're up first."

"Well this song is for Melanie." Before he continues he motions over to the side of the stage, where she has just arrived. "If it weren't for her I would have spent yet another summer trapped in a marathon round of HALO. This is my thank-you." Melanie is wearing what looks like a modified version of Tina's zombie cheerleader outfit. Mercedes and Puck appear at the two mike stands behind Artie. As Artie starts to sing (Justin Timberlake's 'Summer Love'), Melanie starts to dance. She's good, every bit as good as Mike and Brittany. No one knows yet if she can sing…

"Next up, to rock the stage is Ms. Lauren Zizes."

"Well this song has three meanings. As you know I attended both wrestling camp and AV camp this summer where I took a lot of hits, and produced my first hit, a short film. Also, Puckerman is still trying to woo his way 'in'."

Santana does a little double take. "You mean to tell me that the great Noah Puckerman is as hard up as Smurf-quatch over there?"

"No, that is not what she just said. _Nobody_ is a hard up as Finn."

"You and Puck have been together all this time and he hasn't, you know, tapped that?"

"Bingo." Santana moves over to sit by Puck, placing one hand across his forehead. "Hands off Satan. We may be friends now, but I will still break you like a twig."

Santana pulls her hand back. "I just thought maybe he was sick or something." To Puck she says, "I thought you were a 'sex shark', huh, what happened?" Puck is not sure how to answer.

Brittany answers for him saying, "Awwwwww Santana, leave him alone. I think it's sweet, our little Puckasaurus is growing up." Everyone makes smoochy noises or coos at Puckerman, while Santana returns to her seat.

"Sorry for interrupting, but now that that's all cleared up, you can continue."

"_Thanks_." Lauren sings (Okay being honest she tries _really_ hard to sing) 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' by Pat Benatar.

"Okay, for only the second time in Glee Club history, we shall now be entertained by the musical styling's of Mike Chang."

"I spent this summer in the same place as last summer, with Tina at Asian Camp. Just like last summer I danced every day, and sometimes into the night. The rest, well, you don't need to worry about that, just know that it was good, _very good_."

Mike chose to perform 'LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem' with Finn and Brittany. Why not Artie? He's too good. Mike figured that he could probably rap-sing just as well as Finn could. All of the guys get up on the stage to be back-up dancers. As the song starts, Mercedes thinks about the last few days at her house with Finn and Sam practicing. Finn was too embarrassed to practice with Mike and Brittany, so he and Sam worked with Mercedes to get the dance moves down. Truth be told, Finn and Sam weren't that far apart on the dance scale. Artie seemed to move better in his chair than they did on two feet, but at least they were committed. Sam could move, but sometimes he just got a little lost. Finn knew what he was supposed to do; he just couldn't get his body to do it. After Finn broke a table, a lamp, and knocked 3 pictures off of the wall, her mother had forced the three of them outside to practice.

During the actual performance as they sing and dance, Finn keeps giving Mercedes a rather ridiculous 'OMG I'm doing it' look. Rachel, not sure of what's going on, keeps giving them both 'WTF' looks.

…

"Hey Melanie, we should dance together sometime. Santana is 'duet girlfriends' with Mercedes. You could be my 'dance girlfriend'. Oh and you should definitely try out for the cheerios again. I could talk to Becky about letting you actually try out."

"Dance girlfriends?" Brittany eagerly nods her head. "Are _you_ even going to try out for the cheerios after you quit last year?"

"No."

"Well in that case Brittany, I will be your 'dance girlfriend' when you're a cheerio again." _Like that will ever happen._

"What about you trying out for the cheerios?"

"Again, when you're a cheerio again, I'll try-out, promise."

"Pinky swear?" Melanie links pinkies with Brittany. "Cool then, it's a deal. See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday- D'Artagnan &amp; the Three Musketeers<strong>

Once again, from inside the infamous make-out supply closet…

The blond girls look at each other, the taller of the two giving the younger shorter girl a hug. "Don't worry, we just have a few more days and we'll all be back together like we belong."

"I know, but I miss you and I don't like watching you get slushied everyday."

"It's almost over Sweet-B. Besides, you can do this, you're super strong to put up with Coach the way you do. Tomorrow is the last day, I promise."

"Really, pinky promise?"

The taller of the two girls extends her pinky to meet the other girls'. After one last hug they emerge from the closet; the door catching Azimio by surprise, hitting him in the chest, and causing him to almost slushie himself.

"What the-You're lucky it's you two, or you both could expect the Rabid Berry level slushies tomorrow." Azimio then further process the scene before him and adds, "On second thought, Becky, Brittany, what were you doing in there? I mean I could get behind that, but I didn't even know you swung that way Becky."

Brittany just grabs Becky's hand and says "You're just jealous that I never got around to you last year before I got with Artie."

"True. For such a hot piece of tail you certainly got some kinky tastes. Just not right…You like 'em a little _messed-up_ huh Brittany?"

"The only one _messed-up_ is you for saying something like that in the first place. I'm going to tell everyone that you're incontinent." Becky shakes her head 'no'. "Incompetent?" Again Becky shakes her head 'no'. "Oh you're right Becky, it's impotent." Becky gives her a thumbs-up. "Yeah, my next Fondue for Two topic 'Living Life Impotent, with our special guest Azimio…"

"Brittany, if you do that I will…" Brittany gives him the 'come at me' gesture, defiance clear in her eyes.

"You will do what Azimio?" All three students turn and see Emma Pillsbury walking down the hall towards them. "Are you about to threaten Brittany and Becky? Does it have anything to do with that slushie you're holding? Threats against other students, those are grounds for suspension, even expulsion."

"No Ms. Pillsbury, of course not, this is just a friendly conversation between friends. And it's not against the rules to walk around carrying a delicious frosty beverage."

"Well, I think maybe you should head off to class." After he leaves, Ms. Pillsbury gestures to Becky. "Come on Becky, I'll take you to class. Brittany, I trust that you can look after yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I have to go meet up with San and Quinn anyway." With a wink she says, "See you _later_ Becky."

…

_Later_…

Sue can't even watch her former girls get slushied this time…it brings her no joy. As they turn the corner to walk down the hall she just turns her head, only turning back when she hears the splash and gasps. "Becky, what is wrong with me? This kind of stuff used to be my bread and butter, but even I think the Slushie War at McKinley has gone too far."

"Nothing is wrong with you Coach."

"Don't try to sugar-coat it for me Becky. I can take it. Just be honest with me, am I getting soft?"

"No, of course not Coach. The cheerios are still just as scared of you as always, everyone is. Maybe you miss them?"

"That's preposterous; I am not capable of missing people; that would mean that I have a heart, which we both know I had removed."

"Coach, we _also_ both know that you _can_ miss people."

"Well that may very well be true, but don't go spreading it around, I have a reputation to maintain."

"Roger that Coach, it can be our little secret."

…

As Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany clean up from their latest slushie-facial, Rachel says, "I never thought in a million years that the one thing I would have in common with you three girls, besides Finn and obviously glee, would be un-popularity."

Tina just mutters "What, am I invisible?" And then she goes to sit with Mike.

Mercedes takes Quinn to a neutral corner to practice her deep breathing while Brittany grabs Santana. To Rachel, Finn says, "You know, some consistency would be nice. I prefer nice supportive Rachel; you know the one who stood up with Santana for Artie yesterday, to this Rachel. I'm not a big fan of this Rachel; this Rachel is the same one who was hitting on Sam yesterday."

"Alright class, today's Focus Word is 'Material'. We need to decide if for competition we want to do more original music or just covers, and we need to decide if we will stay with more popular music or start pulling more from the Broadway Catalogue."

No one wants to do original songs this year. Everyone feels that if they had just done a few really good covers for Nationals they may have been more prepared, instead of wasting a lot of time trying to write. A pretty heated debate ensues when the conversation turns to the type of music the club should feature in competitions. For the first time since their fight last week, Rachel and Kurt, along with Tina and Mr. Schue, are on the same side in the debate. All of the other members would rather do non-show tunes exclusively at competitions. Even though a majority of the students don't like the idea of Broadway songs, Mr. Schuester makes the final decision. "We will do both as necessary. I want everyone to have a well-rounded show choir experience. Each type of music has its place in competition."

Kurt sits next to Rachel and whispers, "Do you want to call off the Diva-off and go back to our duet?"

"Why? Have you forgiven me already?"

"I suppose, I figure if Finn has, then I should too. Since the show went off without a hitch, he has way more reason to still be mad than I do, and I kinda' miss you. Who else is going to fight for Le Catalogue with me so fiercely?"

"That's very sweet of you but, no thank-you Kurt. It's nothing against you, I really feel like I need the win to help me stay in control of glee club."

Kurt just shakes his head not really all that surprised at Rachel's decision. He gets up and sits in the vacant seat on the other side of Mercedes and Sam.

"Okay people, we have two songs for the assignment today. First up is Noah."

Brittany asks, "Who's Noah?"

Puck grabs his guitar and stands in front of the class. Finn sits at the drums and Artie waits with his electric guitar at the side of the room. "This song is for Lauren, who has continued the lesson that Mercedes first taught me, that to be a bad-ass, I don't have to be such a bad person. Lauren is the first girl that I have seriously dated for longer than a week, ever." Noah Puckerman takes a deep breath and says directly to Lauren, "I have only ever truly loved three women in my entire life, my grandma, my mom, and my baby Beth, but now you got me thinking that maybe there are four women that I love." Puck then sings the Goo Goo Dolls' 'Iris'.

"Wow Puck, you really bared your soul with that one, excellent job. Tina, you're next."

"My summer was amazing and Mike, I will have you know that payback can be fun. This is also for all of the Asian Fusion jokes we get. Y'all are just a bunch of haters anyway." When the music starts playing Mike isn't sure if he is more excited or embarrassed by the choice. Tina chose to sing Janet Jackson's 'Anytime Anyplace'. By the end of the song Santana was fanning herself, Sam was red in the face staring intently at Mercedes (who was trying very hard not to look at Sam), Finn was looking at Mike with jealously evident on his face, Artie had an unfocused look on his face, and Puck just walked over and gave Mike a huge pat on the back, nearly knocking him down. Mike decided that he was excited, definitely excited. Mr. Schue wasn't sure what to do, so he just let them go early.

…

"Remind me why I agreed to do this again."

"Because it's a part of the package. You're my girlfriend and I'm on the football team, you have to come to at least one practice and moon over me with the other girls. I'm pretty sure it's in that girlfriend handbook that Santana keeps mentioning."

"Well at least I'll have Tina and Melanie."

"I already saw Artie go off with Melanie. You know Tina might be a little late too, since Mr. Schue let us out early, busy with the Asian Fusion and all, which means that we also have a little time to ..." He let the sentence linger, testing the waters with Mercedes after Tina's rather interesting performance.

"No, I don't think so Sam. Something tells me that being late for practice is not something that Coach Beiste will tolerate, and besides I can already see Tina waiting for me by the bleachers." With the battle lost, Sam pulls Mercedes into a quick hug and gives her a peck on the cheek before heading back inside to the locker room.

Tina turns and gives Mercedes a wave hello and a sheepish grin. "So I see you sent Sam off to practice early too, huh?"

"Thanks to you, I had to." Both girls start giggling as they walk up into the stands.

"Well I was going to do a different song for the assignment, but then I found out that Mike told the guys what we started doing this summer, so then I figured that I should sing something that really expressed my summer and at the same time allowed me get back at Mike for telling everyone, which is why I am sitting on the bleachers with you instead of off somewhere with Mike. But… "

Mercedes smiles at her friend and says, "Now you feel punished too?"

"Exactly…"

"Girl, I feel you. This looks like a good spot." Looking around she says, "I was under the impression that there would be more girls here."

"I don't know. Rachel would never come watch practice with me last year, so this is actually the first one I've ever been to. I think a lot of the football players date cherrios, and since they practice at the same time, I guess today we're it. Of course we are a bit early."

Mercedes and Tina watch as a few more girls make their way from the school to the bleachers by the practice field. A slightly flushed looking Melanie arrived a minute before the team came out onto the field. Before she sat down next to Mercedes she just looked at Tina and shook her head slowly from side to side. "You!"

Tina simply replies, "You're welcome. Mr. Schue tells us to sing what we feel, and that was how I felt."

They could hear the cheerios practicing on the other field. As much as Mercedes was a football fan, she was not a fan of watching football practice. Tina was even worse. After over a year with Mike she still had no idea what was going on. Melanie at least had a good excuse; this was her first time dating anyone on the football team. To combat boredom, Mercedes explained the basic concept of the game to them. After practice was over the girls made their way down to the edge of the field. Cheerios practice was also over, and both groups started to file past the 'mooning' girlfriends. Sam, Mike, and Artie stop at the fence to talk with their girls. The three cheerios who had slushied Sam earlier that day immediately noticed Mercedes standing there and couldn't help but comment as they walk past.

Cheery-hoe #1: "Hey Sam, looking good out there. Don't forget what we said earlier."

Cheery-hoe #2: "Yeah, everybody is always looking to upgrade."

Cheery-hoe #3: "And for the co-captain of the football team, we could be available."

Before Sam could respond, Azimio (#2's boyfriend) said, "Girl, what the hell you talkin' about, upgrade. Trust me, I'm as good as you're ever gonna' get. And Evans, keep your hands off my girl."

Marcus, (#1's boyfriend) said, "Yeah, what he said."

"Dudes, I don't want either of your girlfriends, I'm more than happy with the one I already have. They slushied me and then tried to hit on me. Not the other way around."

Azimio answers with, "Oh, so it's official, you're with big mama over there? Yeah, even I thought of slummin' with _that_ back when she was a cheerio, but Puck hit it first, and I don't do sloppy seconds." He's too busy laughing and hi-fiving some of the other guys to notice that Sam was now taking long strides in his direction. He also didn't notice the Puck, Artie, Finn, and Mike had also turned around and were heading his way.

Before Sam could reach Azimio, Dave stood in between them. Sam and the others were expecting another fight but instead Dave turned his back to Sam and said, "Az, shut up man. You're makin' it real hard to be your friend right now. Leave them alone."

Azimio gives Dave a weird look before he responds. "You like her too?" Looking over at Mercedes and the other girls, he says, "Sorry _ladies_ I stand corrected; I guess you glee club girls have magic pu—".

"AZIMIO, did you forget that you have extra laps and field and locker room clean-up today since I pulled your pitiful behind out of detention for practice." Everyone turned to see the Coach Beiste walking their way.

"Sorry, Coach, must have slipped my mind."

"Well what are you still standing here for? MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Coach Beiste fixes her gaze on the rest of the team and a few cheerio stragglers. "Are you volunteering to help him? No, well then move along." The remaining players hustle into the locker room.

Tina looks over at Mercedes. "Hey, are you okay? That Azimio has no room to talk. If he weren't on the football team there's no way he would have his little cheerio girlfriend. He's just jealous of Sam. He probably likes you."

"You know what, last year I'd probably be crying by now, worried that Sam really was looking to 'upgrade', but not anymore. I'm not worried about Azimio. The only person he embarrassed was himself."

…

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Random Random Notes:<strong>

**1. Sunnydale HS is located on top of the 'hellmouth' (literally a mouth to hell) on the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer (which I love…)**

**2. **'**It's My Life' was used in the show in one of my favorite mash-ups. (I try not to repeat songs, but sometimes I can't help it)**

**3. A few chapters ago I promised that Mercedes was going to pay it forward with Kurt. I couldn't find the right chapter to work it in until now. I was so ticked off at how the Kurtcedes friendship was handled through the Dave bullying arc in S2. Mercedes was completely cut out of the entire story, which made no sense. **

**4. I'm not even gonna' try to improve upon Mr. Schue's skills as an educator. Leave the kids alone in your classroom, okay, leave them alone in New York, okay, let them talk about the most inappropriate stuff, okay, let them perform (and sometimes perform with them) the most inappropriate routines, okay…**

**5. Also, I think that Emma has some trouble dealing with certain issues with the kids. Finn had no problem talking with her about Rachel, but San & Britt talked with Ms. Holliday, and Kurt didn't reach out to any faculty (except for maybe Will who totally dropped the ball).**

**6. FYI-Melanie IS wearing a modified version of Tina's dress. A—she thought it would be a good slight to the cheerios, since she was never allowed to officially tryout for the team; Sue would always take one look at her and say 'no' before she could even start, and B—Tina and Melanie have discovered that are shoe twins, so in exchange for the dress, Melanie let Tina borrow her boots from Saturday. **

**7. Cheery-ho vs cheery-hoe…idk…I think I used the former in a previous chapter and the latter in this one…regardless they will receive 'names' in the next chapter.**


	15. Glee Wars Episode III & IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the show, the characters, nada

**CH 15: Glee Wars Episode III & IV- The Return of the Cheerios & The Rise of a New Hope**

**Pre-story stuff to know: **

**There is a method to the madness, just bear with me…thanks for the reviews (much love for WickedSong, Princess976, & shanti-noel03)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This chapter details the last two days of the first week of school for our beloved Glee Club. I know a lot has happened since they got back, but I have a story to tell, and I need to move it along. There is some language to be wary of…nothing we haven't seen before.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday- Reunited and it Feels so Good<strong>

"Pay close attention Becky, today the slushie is running so thick in the halls its worse than the blood bath I survived in the jungles back in '66."

"Right Coach, taking notes."

The three former cheerios turned to walk down the slow-motion hallway, with Sue Sylvester firmly in their sights. Today they sing, hoping to find a light at the end of the long cold slushie filled tunnel.

"Okay Becky, here _they_ come. Turn away now before the carnage permanently scars your delicate psyche."

"But Coach, I can't." Both watch, unable to turn away this time, as the scene slowly unfolds before them.

Quinn is first to sing,

"I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own"<p>

And she is also first slushied, but the three continue walking.

Santana takes the next verse,

"I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<p>

And like Quinn, as soon as the last word is uttered a slushie is thrown in her face.

Finally Brittany sings the third verse,

"One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand" (Coldplay 'Viva la vida')<p>

And just like her friends, a slushie is thrown into her face, except this time, she slips in the confusion, dragging the other two girls down with her. Brittany cries for the first time that week. Reaching out to her friend she says, "Becky, help me, please…"

Coach Sylvester steps forward to stop Becky from entering the fray. "Come on Becky, time to go."

"I can't Coach. She needs me. She needs _us._" Turning to look Coach Sylvester in the eyes she says, "I thought we never left a man behind?"

"Becky they are deserters, not worthy of our time or attention."

"Coach, they did what they had to do. Punish them later; help them now, please, for me?"

Sue looked from Becky to her other still favorite girls. "Becky, did you have to use the 'p' word? You know I can't say no when you use that word." With disgust on her face Coach Sylvester says, "Fine, cover me, I'm going in." Becky hands Coach Sylvester the necessary rescue supplies and her flack-jacket. Sue approaches the girls where they sit, still sprawled in the hallway, handing them each a towel, and saying, "Tweedle Glee, Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle Funbags, my office, NOW." Once everyone is safely tucked away in her office Sue continues, "Look how the mighty have fallen. You girls used to be my stars. Now you're just a bunch of slushie-faced carnie rejects."

Quinn is the first to respond. "What do you want Coach Sylvester? We were the ones getting slushied. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Q, what makes you think that I want anything? I'm just showing a little compassion for the former cheerio. I'm also wondering if you and Satan over there think Brittany can handle something like this every day for the rest of the school year. Unlike the both of you she still has her soul." Santana first looks over at Brittany who is still weeping, just a little bit, and then back at Sue before she shakes her head 'no'. Sue continues, "Brittany, you were like the daughter I never wanted to have."

Brittany brightens at Coach Sylvester's words. "Thanks, I've missed you too. If you hadn't tried to kill me last year I would have come back for cheerios this year."

In unison Santana and Quinn say, "Brittany, don't say that."

Santana continues, "We hated cheerios. We don't want to ever go back to that."

"Santana, let Brittany speak for herself."

Santana continues, "Forget it Coach Sylvester. Thanks for the towels, but we are ready to leave. If we're going to get into trouble then give us detention or whatever, if not, give us our note so we can get up outta' here."

"Calm your weave JLo , all I'm saying is that B has a savant-like mind of her own." Turning her attention back to Brittany, Sue continues, "Why don't you come back home my lost little Britt-sheep?"

"I knew it. You want us back don't you? No, you _need _us back. What, your new squad not all it's cracked up to be?"

"Q, always cut right to the chase. Okay, you're right; those cheer-bots can never replace you."

"You want to get back on top."

"Don't we all Q, don't we all."

"I know if I ever _were_ to rejoin I would have to be near the top of the pyramid. Second tier only, Quinn can keep the top."

"Done."

"And you have to promise not to try and kill me this year."

"Done, come on give me something challenging at least."

"And I will be back as Captain."

"Co-captain Q, with my girl Becky."

"That could work, but only if you help us stop this stupid Slushie War business."

"Finally, a challenge. Ladies, all of my vast resources are now at your disposal. Just let me make a call to my contact in Columbia."

"We _just_ need total control of the cheer squad."

"Granted; under one condition. Hold that thought, Becky, go and retrieve the cheer-bots, I think they're gonna' want to see this."

"Okay Coach, three wanna-bes coming right up."

Santana mutters, "I knew there would be a catch."

Sue continues, "Love that Becky, best assistant ever. Anyway, back to my one, actually two conditions. You get XL-Tina and Porcelain back on my cheerios and we have a deal."

Brittany, Quinn, and Santana stand up as if to leave. Brittany says, "No, deal's off, it's not worth it. You tried to make Mercedes feel bad before and I don't like that."

Sue asks, "Sit down. Who is Mercedes and what does she have to do with Aretha and Porcelain?"

"She's Aretha."

"Oh, well in that case…I'm reformed. She can wear whatever uniform she wants as long as she will agree to a _reasonably_ healthy lifestyle for the duration of her cheer tenure _and_ that she and Porcelain bring the house down at each and every performance."

The three girls reclaim their seats, look at each other, and then look at Sue. "Deal."

"Ahh, my trinity is back. I think I'll make the wanna-bes join Glee club too. You three made lousy spies anyway. Clearly swimming in that cesspool known as show-choir hasn't really hurt you; I'm beginning to suspect that it actually made you even more devious. Q is still ruthless, Satan is still evil, and you're still Brittany. Just remember that I reserve the right to hate Schuester's jheri curl and those ridiculous vests, _and _I will never EVER like that annoying one with the big teeth and hands like my grandfather, though I could grow to like that Sasquatch of a boyfriend she has; as you may very well know, tall people can be quite useful."

"That seems fair enough."

"Girls, go get yourselves cleaned up. You don't want to make a bad first impression on the wanna-bes now do you?"

…

Cheery-hoe #1: "This is it girls. Our first real summons to the Sue-lair. I knew she would crack. This is start of _our_ reign, I can feel it."

"Wait here until Coach calls you in." Becky leaves the three girls standing in the hallway while she goes into the office.

Sue stares at her three cheer-stars, looking like their old selves in their freshly pressed uniforms, and a thought strikes her. Cackling she says, "Becky, do you smell that? This is what we call the sweet smell of a well executed feint." Quinn and Santana smirk, while Brittany starts smelling her breath and armpits, looking around innocently. "Glad to see you girls had it in you. Well played, well played. Welcome back. Keep in mind if you don't have Porcelain and Mariah back on the team by COB tomorrow all bets are off, and you get two tickets back to slushieville."

"Don't worry about us Coach Sylvester."

"Becky, please show in the cheer-bots." Becky opens the door and ushers in the cheer-bots.

"Ladies, nice of you to join us."

Cheery-hoe #1: "What's going on here? What are those traitors doing here?"

Sue replies, "Sticks and stones, Quinn-bot, sticks and stones. Jealousy doesn't look good on you. In fact it looks like something I saw growing off the back of Edna Pillsbury's neck. 'What are they doing here' you ask? Your job, that's what. You had one thing to do this summer and one thing only, and that was?"

Very quietly Quinn-bot answers, "Bring the trinity home."

"That's right. You can look at them with your lazy eye all you want, but they managed to do for themselves what you failed to do all summer." Pausing, Sue stands and sniffs the air once more. "Becky, again I ask, what is that I smell?"

"Failure Coach."

"That's right; it is a stench worse than a week's load of diapers left out to rot in the hot summer sun." Sue grabs her head as if dazed and flops back down into her desk chair. She continues in a weak voice. "Failure is like…like kryptonite to me. Q, what should I do? I'm surrounded all day by morons and idiots." Quinn-bot starts to open her mouth to answer. "I'm not talking to you, cheer-bot." Brittany springs into action, quickly making Coach Sylvester a protein drink and placing it in her hand. "Thanks Brittany. You always did know just what I needed."

Santana looks at Quinn. "They just need a little guidance Coach, someone to teach them how it's done."

Sue, gaining her strength back with each passing moment, says, "You're right Q. Never in my almost spotless history did I have 4 cheerios come so close to capturing my heart."

"Coach, you don't have a heart. You got it removed and paid my older sister to hide it somewhere out in Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Truer words were never spoken Santana, but you 3 were always so close to solving the riddle behind its final resting place." Looking at her wanna-bes, Sue shakes her head. "You three, replacements, you will learn the ways of this most unholy trinity. What they like, you love, what they don't like, you will make your mission to wipe off the face of the earth. Becky, you will monitor their progress and report back to me. As Captain it will be your decision if they get to stay on for next year. Do I make myself clear?"

The trinity and Becky nod their heads 'yes'. The wanna-bes look like they still don't get what's going on.

Cheery-hoe #2: "Why do we have to follow them around like lost puppies? I'm nobody's puppy."

Sue fixes the cheer-bot in an uncomfortable gaze. "Well for starters, San-2, if that was supposed to be a 'sassy home-girl comeback' then you have a lot to learn." Santana smirks at her poor imitation.

Cheery-hoe #3: "I don't mind. I like puppies, they're the cutest baby animal in the world."

Brittany gasps in shock and says, "I will call you 'Britt-wanna-be' and you will learn the ways of the cat."

"Look, you will do as I say Quinn-bot, San-2, and Britt-wanna-be or you are all off the team, effective immediately."

"But you need us."

"No, I need them." The three cheer-bots realize that they had been played. Sue never really cared about them at all. They were just a way to get back her stars. Without the cheerios they would be number one on the slushie list tomorrow. "So, ladies, tell me why you'll do as I say."

San-2 answers, "Because you're in charge and we want to stay on this squad."

"Good Lord, you can't even get my tagline right. Santana, tell them why they will comply."

"Because that's how Sue 'Cs' it."

Quinn wonders just how she will use her new cheer-toys. "Thanks Coach, we've never had lackeys before."

"Best part of my day Q. Try not to break them, we're running a little low on cheer-bots these days. Don't forget, XL-Tina and Porcelain will be back in uniform tomorrow or this deal's off."

Wearing identical smirks, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana nod, stand up, brush past the three wanna-bes and walk out of Sue's office. As they walk down the hall to Glee Club Brittany says, "See, Little Miss Kitty Creys isn't the only one who can cry on cue."

Back in Sue's office Quinn-bot, Britt-wanna-be, and San-2 are still not sure what to do. "Becky."

"Yes Coach?"

"Call the exterminator, my office is infested with large vermin."

"I'm on it Coach."

….

Rachel is the only one in Glee club toweling slushie off of her face. Mr. Schuester looks around and asks, "Where are Quinn, Santana and Brittany?"

Tina answers, "I saw Coach Sylvester hauling them off to her office, right after they got slushied."

"Well, I guess she'll eventually send them back. Let's start with the Focus Word of the day: New Blood"

"That's two words."

"Yes Finn, it is two words. We need more than 13 people to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals. How are we going to get more people in glee club?"

"I think I can get Melanie to audition."

"Oh man, if she can sing half as good as she can dance, well, she would still be twice as good as me and Mike, at you know dancing and singing." Everyone laughs at Finn's joke. "But seriously, we need more than one new person; we really could use a few Melanies."

"Well, audition week and invitational's are next week. Don't you guys have any friends outside of glee club?"

Tina shakes her head no. Mercedes says, "Melanie should count for me and Artie, I was her friend before they got together. Hell, I was the one who got them together in the first place."

"All the guys in here are on the football team, aren't you guys friends with _any_ of them? Some of them seemed to like the football-glee mash-up we did last year." All of the guys agree to try to recruit some new members from the football team for the glee club.

Artie suggests that they try to recruit members of some of the other less popular clubs since Glee club is finally starting to rise in popularity. "Why not spread some of the love. You never know who may be hiding some musical talent. I suggest we start with the AV club."

….

The three newly reinstated cheerios continued laughing down the hall. For Quinn the good feeling lasts all of 2 minutes. She grabs Santana's hand and stops walking. Brittany takes a few steps before she realizes that she is walking alone. She stops, turns around and asks, "What's wrong?"

Quinn is frowning, looking at Santana. "Can we just hold on for a second? If this is what we wanted, why do I feel so…"

"Dirty and icky?" Santana suggests.

"Yeah."

"Well, how do you feel Britt?"

"Great! I get Glee, Cheerios, Becky, and a dance girlfriend. Plus Mercedes will be with us. There is so much goodness coming my way right now that I feel like I'm leaving behind rainbows and sparkling footsteps." She looks back out of the corner of her eye, _just in cas_e her statement was true.

"Quinn, what are _we_ supposed to do? I don't feel so good, but deep down I still want to cheer."

"So do I, but I am standing here actually worried about how everyone will react to me in this uniform again, especially Mercedes and Rachel. Mercedes I understand, but Rachel? Why do I even care about her, she has Finn, I should hate her right?"

"You don't hate her, and neither does Kurt or Mercedes, not really anyway. Quinn, wear your uniform, you earned it, just don't let it wear you. At this point, before we walk through _that _door, you are a cheerio because you want to be, nothing more, nothing less."

"I wear the uniform; it does not wear me. But Finn—"

"Is a big boy who will eventually figure out who and what he wants. Being a cheerio isn't going to change that. And Rachel doesn't need any help screwing things up more than she already has."

"Okay, wise Buddha Britt, what about me, why don't I feel so good?"

"You're worried that you aren't ready to be serious, because this," Brittany points to Santana and herself, "is real and you've never really done well with real. On the outside you want to be SLo, the hard, fierce, independent sex-lizard, but inside you know the truth is going to catch you. Don't worry; Mercedes was just like you, except for the sex-lizard part."

Santana wants to be angry, because anger comes easily, but she can't bring herself to be angry at what Brittany has said, or at Brittany in general. "You knew we'd feel like this and yet you still helped us get back on the team. Why did you do it?"

"After the way things went down last year between you-me-and Artie, Quinn-Rachel-and Finn, and Quinn-and Mercedes, I realized that Rachel wasn't the only one who still had a few lessons to learn. I'm sorry, don't be mad."

Santana smiles at her girlfriend. "Never."

"Brittany, promise me that you will never ever change." Brittany smiles, and raises her pinky.

Together the girls walk into class.

….

"We still need more girls."

"Rachel's right, so ladies it's your turn to step up to the plate, and no sending future members to crack-houses, even if they aren't active." Rachel tries to smile at the little jibe, but it still smarts. Mr. Schue rarely poked fun at her.

"I think we can help with that Mr. Schue." Everyone looks up as Quinn, Brittany and Santana enter the choir room, wearing their cheerios uniforms. Quinn continues talking, "Coach Sylvester actually wants more cheerios in Glee club, and we have some girls that we're sorta' _mentoring_ who will be auditioning next week."

"That's fantastic Quinn. Even if we can only get one or two football players and one other guy, with Melanie and three cheerios, that will put the New Directions at around 20 members. That is still less than Vocal Adrenaline, but it should give us plenty of talent to pull from. Well, I guess that brings us to our summer assignment. Divas or Cherrios?" Everyone responds 'Divas'.

"Rachel, you can go first. Don't forget your three sentences."

Rachel acts like she doesn't even hear Mr. Schuester at first, only moving when Lauren kicks the back of her chair. Her hands are trembling. Never in a million years did she expect the return of the trinity. Not after what they did to Sue. From her spot in the front of the room she can see Finn sneaking looks at Quinn in her uniform. It shouldn't matter, she shouldn't care, because no single article of clothing should be able to change so much. _But it does. So much is already going so wrong, after only a few missteps last week, I am losing control. _Her throat feels dry, her eyes feel wet, and her heart feels a little broken. She doesn't want to share her sentences, re-written since she and Kurt fought last Thursday. Instead she simply says, "I just have one sentence: I thought a lot about life after high school this summer." Today her seemingly endless well of self-confidence and unwavering belief in her ability has finally run dry. _I think this is what rock-bottom must feel like._ She looks at her best friend, Kurt, but he's no comfort today. He has the whole 'eye of the tiger' thing going, and looking at him actually scares her a little bit. She looks at Mercedes, in truth, her next best friend, and sees that she's not even looking at her. She's too busy laughing at something that Sam is whispering in her ear. She looks at Tina and Mike; and they're no help. She looks at Puck and Lauren; they're even less help than Tina and Mike. Santana and Quinn don't exactly look hostile, but they don't look too happy either. Artie is indifferent; only Brittany is smiling brightly at her. She opens her mouth and sings 'Somewhere' by Barbra Streisand. In the end she didn't do horribly, but she didn't sing it the way everyone knows she could have. Hands still trembling, Rachel takes her seat beside Finn, wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

Kurt walks up to the front of the room. "I too thought a lot about life after McKinley, but I spent just as much time thinking about how I want to enjoy this year with all of you. Everyone says it gets better. I want to help make it better right now, because you never know what surprises this year may bring." He sings, and he sings beautifully. Rachel was clearly off her game, and Kurt had never sounded better. Was it a fair fight? No, but I think we all knew that it wasn't going to be.

Mr. Schuester doesn't even ask the class to vote on a winner; he just congratulates Kurt and tells Rachel that she can't win' em all. She hears someone say, 'Technically she's only won once, the second was a draw'. Mr. Schue continues, "Cherrios, you're up." While they are moving to the front, Rachel asks to use the bathroom. "Sure Rachel, hurry back." Rachel has no intention of returning to class that day. Her tears were hers and hers alone.

A short while later, Quinn begins, "I worked so hard this summer, scheming and plotting, feeling like I had been wronged by the world and I needed to fix it, all the while a friend…" She points to Mercedes. "…worked to show me that what was wrong was in here…" She points to her head. "…and in here." She points to her heart. Laughing uncomfortably she says, "I can't believe that I almost screwed it all up _again_." At this point Quinn is fighting back tears. Eyebrows rise around the room; Quinn didn't cry, ever. She gives up, and as she walks to where Mercedes is sitting in the front row, she lets the tears that are going to fall, fall. Dropping to her knees and taking Mercedes hands into hers she says, "I am so so sorry, and I thank you for being my friend, my sister, and for keeping me from losing myself again." Tears begin to slide down Mercedes' cheeks and Tina can be heard weeping in the back of the room. Quinn gives Mercedes a big hug and kiss, and rejoins the others in the front of the room.

Santana takes a deep breath and steps forward. Her cheeks are already wet thanks to Quinn, and this _one_ time, with the group she feels _most comfortable_ with, she will let the tears fall, just like Quinn. "So, this summer I realized that I don't just like kissing Brittany or holding her hand or sharing my breadsticks with her. I realized that I love Britt, and…that... I'm a lesbian, and she's my first girlfriend. And if I'm being really honest, I think that Mercedes is actually my best friend, sorry Kurt." Kurt's not surprised. Santana's name came up a lot over the course of the summer. He's not sure if he's happy or sad about that, but he too sheds tears (of joy) for Santana and Brittany.

"I just want to say first of all that my summer was awesome. I also want to say that although I know we will get new people, all of you guys will always be New Directions to me, and I love you. I really mean that, I love each and every single one of you in this room, uhhhh, even Rachel, who must have gotten lost in the bathroom, and please know that the tears I'm shedding are happy magic tears." At this point even Lauren was sniffling into Puck's shoulder.

All of the 'dude-guys' are looking around, not sure what to do with all of the crying going on around them. Artie moves forward, "What exactly did Coach Sylvester do to you before she let you back on the team? Do I need to go cut—"

"Thank you, but no Artie, she didn't do this, we did this to ourselves." Artie calms down, but as Kurt starts crying on his shoulder, he's not sure if he really believes Quinn.

Mr. Schue asks, "Do you think you can still do your song or should we just call it a day?"

Santana answers, wiping her face dry with the back of her hand, "No, we can do this, just give us a minute." After giving everyone a chance to calm down, they begin singing.

**Quinn (looking at Finn and Puck): **

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<p>

**Brittany (Looking at Artie and Santana):**

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<p>

**All three to the whole class:**

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, Less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You are perfect to me.

**Santana (is really singing this one to herself and to Mercedes):**

You're so mean,  
>When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.<br>Change the voices, In your head  
>Make them like you Instead.<p>

**Quinn & Santana (to each other and Puck &Finn):**

So complicated,  
>Look happy, You'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game.<br>It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<p>

**All three to everyone:**

Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You are perfect to me.

**Brittany (yeah, since she did Ke$ha, she thinks she's a real bona fide rapper):**

**(For Artie):**

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>(**For her fellow cheerios):**

So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br>(**For Mercedes and Sam):**

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>(<strong>For Kurt and Mr. Schue):<strong>

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
>We change ourselves and we do it all the time<p>

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
>(Why do I do that?)<p>

**All three for everyone:**

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, Less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You are perfect to me. (P!nk 'Perfect')

….

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes, can I talk to you about something before you leave?"

"Sure San, what do you need?"

…..

In Mercedes' Mercedes….

"Are you okay? I mean if you are still upset you can just take me home, you don't have to help me with my homework tonight."

"No, I'm alright. I wasn't crying because I was sad; I was so relieved that all of the time I spent with Quinn was worth it. I really wish Rachel hadn't punked out of class."

Very slowly Sam asks, "So we have _forgiven_ Rachel?"

"Yeah, apparently. The New Directions are heading in the right direction for once, and although she really hurt me with her words, I'm ready to enjoy senior year with all of my friends, including Rachel. We don't really have that much time left together."

"We have the rest of our lives 'Cedes."

"Sam, I am talking about how in the end we aren't all going to keep in touch, as a group in general, not you and me specifically. I meant everyone else. It's only the first week of school but I can already see the end. This is it."

"Just so you know that no matter what it was Rachel said, it doesn't apply to us."

"I know you have some kind of 'plan' for us right? Care to let me in on any of the details?"

"Not at this time, but you know that we will be together, at the end of this year, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and—"

Smiling, Mercedes declares, "I get, I get it. Thanks."

"Okay, so no more 'future' talk from me. If you're really okay, why are we sitting in your car and not in the library? Does this have anything to do with Santana?"

"Yes. Santana told me that Sue wants me back on the cheerios. Well, both me and Kurt. She's trying to get back to Nationals, and wants our help to do it."

"Do you want to be a cheerio again? Didn't Coach Sylvester almost kill you last time?"

"Yeah, she did, but according to Santana she is 'reformed'. Is it bad that I want to do it?"

"Not as long as you're doing it for the right reasons. I mean, you're not joining because you think _I_ need it, are you?"

"No."

"So why do you want to do it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not gonna' lie, I liked the attention before, but not the other stuff like the crazy diet and having to be mean to all of the unpopular kids. I'm not like that and that's what ruined it for me."

"Well it sounds to me like this year you can do it your way. Does that change how you feel about it?"

"Maybe, it would be nice to not have to fight for leads for a change."

"So you don't think that you will get a lot of leads in Glee this year?"

"Probably not. I really love Mr. Schue, but he doesn't really hear me. He hears…I don't know what he hears, but he doesn't hear the person he wants singing the leads in competitions when I sing."

"Are you thinking about joining cheerios because you're giving up on fighting for features in Glee?"

"No, I don't think I'm giving up, I'm just fed up with not being heard. Sometimes I feel like Mr. Schue has an idea in his head of what it should all sound like, and I don't always fit that sound. He still picks most of the songs we perform, so he tends to pick songs that favor Rachel and Finn's voices over other students. I know that I am just as good as Rachel, but I don't know if it matters to me if I get a solo for glee or get one with the cheerios. A solo is a solo. I sing for the joy of singing, and I don't always want to be in front, but I'm talented enough that I could be in front. I don't know if I am willing to stop at _nothing _to always be on top in glee club, especially if it means hurting everyone else all of the time to do it. Was Jesse St. Jerk right, is that laziness, am I lazy?"

"You're not lazy, not when it comes to music. Under all that sassy, you're really just too nice sometimes, _and_ I think you had some self-confidence issues last year. Now, you're just back to being sassy and too nice. Are you 'driven' enough to drive over all of us every week to get every solo? I won't argue that you _couldn't_ do it, but like you, I wonder if you _should_ do it. Is that what your idol did to become the 'Queen of Soul'?"

"No, and you sound eerily like Rachel."

"Well Rachel has her moments."

"I know; that's why she's still my friend, whenever she's ready to come back."

"Like I said, too nice. Why don't you just lead Glee club this year? You would get more input in song selection, and that means more songs suited to you, you and Santana, or Artie and Puck, or whomever."

"Wouldn't that make me just as bad as Rachel?"

"No, because you're just as good a Rachel."

"Well, what makes you think that Mr. Schue wants new leaders? You heard what he said, 'she's still our best chance at winning Nationals'. "

"I'm pretty sure the next focus word is going to be 'leadership'."

"How are you so sure?"

"While you were talking with Santana and Kurt, Quinn told me. She is still dating our show-choir consultant Jesse St. Besta'- stop- makin-fun-of-my-totally-awesome-bolo-tie." Despite the direction of the conversation Mercedes can't help but let out a big rolling laugh. "What, everyone else gives him a messed up last name. This was my first chance, and I've been saving that one for a while."

"I can tell, since prom maybe?" Letting out another half sigh/half laugh, Mercedes continues, "Leadership huh….why would Quinn tell you that?"

"I think she's tired of Rachel and Finn being in charge; amend that, Rachel being in charge. At this point we all are."

"What about you? Don't _you_ want to lead Glee Club?"

"I would be about as useful as Finn was, and by that I mean pretty much useless. He did whatever Rachel told him to do, and I can't really see me doing anything other than following your lead if I was in the same position. At least he is really good at motivating all of us when we get too far off track."

"Yeah I guess you're right, it is kinda' pointless to have a couple lead, although in their defense, Finn was still with Quinn when they got the gig. Regardless, if and when it comes up, maybe I'll think about it, but I still have to decide, by tomorrow if I'm going to go back to the cheerios."

"Let's break it down into positives and negatives. Positives first."

"Solos and duets, more time with some of my closest friends."

"Popularity."

"Also can be a negative if it turns me into a cheer-queen-beeyotch."

"Okay, but you fought it off before_ and_ managed to help Puck at the same time. Any other negatives?"

"Time, as in would there be time to do everything, cheer, glee, and the LGBT club? Plus you know, be with you."

"Extra-curriculars are good for college applications, so I think the multi-tasking is more of a positive. Plus I'm pretty sure the same group of people will be doing all three clubs with you. I may not cheer, but football practice and cheer practice happen at the same time, and you would get to come to all of the games."

"I hadn't thought of that one. Here's a negative, I would have to deal with Coach Sylvester."

"Again, you handled her before. Last positive, you would get to walk around in one of those skirts. Of course that could also be a negative if by doing so you start a sex riot."

"Boy, you better shut-up. You're never gonna' let me live that down are you? I _still_ can't believe Kurt told you that."

"Huh? Blame it on the skirt baby, blame it on the skirt."

"Which…I still don't think I would wear. Like I said, those little skirts aren't made for girls like me. I'm a whole lotta' girl and those things don't have a whole lotta' material, you know what I mean. Sam, you know what I mean?" Mercedes pauses, expecting Sam to say something. (Not that she needed him to say something, but still….) A quick look over in Sam's direction confirms that he wasn't listening anymore. _That face tells me that boy is thinking about skirts and sex-riots._ Smiling, Mercedes reaches over and touches Sam's face gently. "I don't think you could handle me in the skirt. Maybe I should turn Sue down to keep you from getting yourself into trouble?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be."

"I accept. You do realize that even if I lose, I win right?"

"I know." _Because when you win, I win too._

"Do we have to go to the library now?" Mercedes shakes her head 'no' and leans in to seal their little deal with a kiss.

…

Text to Kurt: Im in :)

Reply: Me 2 :)

* * *

><p><strong>Friday- It's Mercedes Jones, bitches<strong>

"Alright Aretha, let's get you back up on The Slab for your first weigh-in."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you want back on the team, weight management is required. I'm not talking about the psycho-juice I was pushing last year. It's not like I really care. I just want you to make it to Nationals, so I can reclaim my former glory. After I have my trophy you can shovel whatever crap you think passes for food into your mouth."

Rolling her eyes, Mercedes says, "Well when you put it that way…" Mercedes steps up on The Slab, but still refuses to look as the final number pops up.

"Hey now, don't stop whatever it is you've been doing, 'cause I'm about to officially drop the 'L' and just call you X-Tina. You're down almost 15 pounds since your last weigh-in."

"Really? I haven't been trying to lose any weight…_interesting_." Narrowing her eyes on an overly excited Coach Sylvester she continues with, "Well don't expect that number to go down anymore just because I'm a cheerio."

"How about it never goes up while you're a cheerio and we have a deal."

Mercedes thought about what Coach Sylvester was asking. Truth be told, she wasn't really sure how she had managed to lose weight without really trying. _Back when I was a cheerio and trying to lose weight I ate basically nothing, drank the psycho-juice_, _and I actually managed to gain weight._ She thought long and hard about what had changed. _Sam… all of those dates, which consisted of nothing more than long, sometimes really long walks in various parks around Lima, all of those lunches & dinners I prepared with my mother-both of us subconsciously making healthier choices because we knew all of the leftovers would go home with Sam to Stevie and Stacy, finally becoming true friends with Santana and Brittany and apparently dancing my 'ass' off. _"Okay, you have a deal."

"Good, go get a uniform, and get out of here." Mercedes quickly exits Coach Sylvester's office. "Becky."

"Yes Coach?"

"Send Lady Lips a fruit basket, a big one. He has succeeded where I am ashamed to say I failed miserably."

"Yes Coach. Coach?"

"Yes Becky."

"Do you need a protein shake before I go?"

"That'd be nice Becky, real nice."

….

_I can do this. It's just skirt. I've worn skirts to school before. It's just a little shorter than usual. As long as I stay out of the hallway with the wind machine, I should be alright. I could always go back and change, it's not like there is practice today. I still have time, okay, no I don't, but Mr. Schue doesn't really care if I'm late. But Sam is expecting me; we __always__ walk to Glee club together. Besides, I wonder what he will say about the skirt._ Mercedes steps out of the girls' locker room and makes her way to Sam's class.

"Hey Mercedes, _whoa_, you're a cheerio again?"

Mercedes looks up and sees Anthony Rashad standing there. The look she gives him isn't entirely friendly given their history. Namely after the 'Tot Wars' he treated her like a pariah. "Ummm _hi_ _Anthony_. Yeah, as of this morning. Why aren't you in class?"

"Study hall. You?"

"Same." Anthony has now joined her in holding up the wall outside of Sam's class. Mercedes gives Anthony a slightly annoyed look and then stares at the bell on the wall by the classroom door, willing it to chime. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, it's a free school, I can stand here if I want to." He was now clearly leering.

Mercedes narrows her eyes at Anthony, 'hell to the no' look in full effect, the embarrassment over her attire forgotten as her indignation rose. "You're right. But if you don't fix that look on your face, I'ma fix it for you. You don't get to look at me like that, _ever_."

"There was a time when you wouldn't have minded. But I guess now that you're with the co-captain of the football team, you're too good for me." _Brrriiinnnngggg_. Saved by the bell. Mercedes walks to the other side of the doorway and just stares at Anthony as students file out of the room between them. Sam is one of the last students out. "Hi Sam, we've been waiting for you." Sam barely hears Anthony; he's too focused on Mercedes, in the skirt. As he and Mercedes walk away, he gives Anthony a backhanded wave, not even bothering to look at other boy.

"I think I'm going to declare that I have lost."

"Sam, you can't be serious, after less than 1 minute?"

"I'm done. You were right. I can't handle the skirt, at least not yet. In fact, I'm going to have to step away now. And no, I will not be sitting by you in class today." As he starts to back away he says in his Indiana Jones' voice, "Skirts. Why'd it have to be skirts?"

"Sam, are you serious? Get back over here. You're just going to leave me standing here like this? Sam I—I can't ..…not by myself….._please_….Come back here…." Try as hard as she could she couldn't convince him to move any closer.

"I'm gonna' take the long way. Lor tutee, nga si ronsem txìng. Fì'u nìhawng nìtxan. Nga yawne lu oer. Rutxe txoa oe."

Mercedes stops arguing once Sam broke exclusively into Na'vi, no more English, just Na'vi. That only happened when…well let's just say that it _never_ happened in a crowded hallway on the way to class. Once again she shook off her own issues with her outfit and saw what he was trying to say, _and_ she caught the look on his face before he turned around. _I don't know what I was so worried about. _She felt the giggle form deep inside, and as it began to bubble its way out, graduate to a full blown laugh. _God, I love that boy, he is near me and I feel sexy, he walks away and I feel even better. That doesn't make any sense, and yet it makes perfect sense. And I knew I should have stuck with the pants._

"Nice outfit. What's so funny?" asks Quinn as she, Santana, and Brittany, in identical attire, join her on her way to class.

"Nothin', inside joke."

…..

_Alright Rachel Berry, pull it together. Jesse told me last week that the last focus word would be leadership. It's time to shine. Be the star. I don't know what happened yesterday, but it can't be helped. I have to stay in control, I have to stay in control, I have to stay in control. Everyone knows I left out of shame yesterday; I need to show them that I'm still in this. _"Attention everyone, I am proud to announce that for the first time all week, I, Rachel Berry was not slushied, not once. Things are finally starting to look up." Amid a few chuckles, one person claps. _Oh Finn…_

"That's good news Rachel, although it seems like everyone isn't so lucky. I would still be on the look-out if I were any of you, because the slushie incidents haven't started to go down. With that said, let's get started." Walking over to the dry erase board Mr. Schue writes 'leadership'. "Alright, I guess we knew it was coming, and today is the day, with the original glee club, that we decide who will lead the group this year. Here are the ground rules. First, I will take nominations, and those nominated can decide if they want to be considered. You cannot nominate yourself and you cannot vote for yourself. As a group you can all discuss the merits of each nominee. The nominees can speak on their behalf if they wish. After that we will take a vote and the top two nominees win. I don't want to run out of time in what will most likely be a lively discussion, so we will have our last two performances for the assignment after the nominations are finalized. That will also give the nominees time to prepare what they want to say. Finally, voting results will remain anonymous. I will simply announce the two winners at the end of class."

Rachel's hand was first in the air, "I nominate Finn Hudson."

Looking over at Finn, and giving him a quick elbow to the side, he says, "And of course I nominate Rachel Berry."

Mercedes raises her hand and says "I nominate Kurt."

Kurt in turn raises his hand, saying, "I nominate Ms. Mercedes Jones."

"Well I nominate Santana. What? She stuck up for me first with Ms. Pillsbury and like Mercedes, she will call you on your '_stuff_' quick."

"Anybody else?" After some hushed discussion, Mike added Tina's name to the list. "Okay, is there anyone nominated who wants their name removed?" Only Santana raises her hand. "Santana, I'm surprised, why?"

"I think I would end up tearing us apart. I've gotten into…. _'altercations'_ of varying degrees with at least 4 of the girls here. You want a leader who is fearless and will take out anyone who comes at you, but I've come after too many _of_ you. And although I'm a lot better, I'm not going to say that I've completely given that up."

Artie interrupts her. "Ummm hold up, I only got three; you and Mercedes, you and Quinn, and you and Lauren. Who's number four?"

"Last week at Kurt's show I _half choked_ the crap outta' Tinkerbell."

"What? Santana that's how you _'convinced'_ her to leave? Rachel, why didn't you say something?"

"Finn, you were mad at me; all of you were. No one was speaking to me, and besides, I thought you all knew and didn't care." _I can and will play the sympathy card right back to the top._

"No, Santana was a little light on the details of your little exchange. Of course we care."

"I'm sorry tro—Rachel for coming at you like that. Sometimes I get carried away."

With a small smile Rachel says, "Apology accepted. At least you stopped before I passed out or, or bruised. That's better than, than… what you probably would have done to me after Nationals had Quinn, Sam, and Mike not been there to hold you back. So, I can tell that you are moving in the right direction." _Even better, she apologized. Now everyone knows it was bad. And I am showing how gracious and forgiving I can be, all stellar qualities you find in any leader._

"Like I said, I'm making progress, but I still don't think I'm ready to lead Glee Club. I'll stick with the cheerios who understand my particular brand of authority."

"In light of this news, I agree with your decision Santana, and I think it shows a lot of maturity."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

"Okay, so here's our list of nominees: Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes. Think about what you want to say to the rest of the group if anything. Having Mercedes perform and campaign was unexpected, so Mercedes, you can decide the order. Do you want to sing first, have Sam go first, or split it up?"

"I think Sam should go first. Then I think we should discuss _and_ vote before I sing at the end. Regardless of how this all goes down, I want class to start and end on a good note, and I'm pretty sure that Sam's song and my song will make you all feel real good going into the weekend."

"Okay then, Sam, you're up first with your 'song of summer'."

Sam clears his throat and step forward, grabbing his guitar. "I could get up here and talk about how much I had to work this summer or how my family struggled, but that's not what I really remember about this summer. The only thing I remember about this summer was falling in love. This song is for my 'aw si nì'aw mì nìwotx krr, Mercedes." Looking at directly at her, thinking, _skirt be damned, _he begins singing,

"Desperate for changing

Starving for truth  
>I'm closer to where I started<br>Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<p>

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
>Completely incomplete<br>I'll take your invitation  
>You take all of me now...<p>

I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<p>

I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<p>

There's nothing else to lose  
>There's nothing else to find<br>There's nothing in the world  
>That can change my mind<br>There is nothing else...

Desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>Chasing after you...<p>

I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<p>

I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you" ('Hanging by a Moment' by Lifehouse)<p>

..…

"Okay, the next 20 minutes will be dedicated to open discussion regarding the nominees for leaders of this year's glee club. Remember what you all promised to do, keep it related to class, and try and leave the drama out of it."

Let the rambling discussion commence….

"I would like to speak first if I may…"

Kurt of all people interrupts her and says, "You may not Rachel. We all have a pretty good idea of what you are about to say, and frankly I don't want to hear any of it."

"Kurt, you're not even supposed to be considering my actions outside of Glee club in this vote, which by the way, did not even affect Glee club. Just looking at my proven record, ability, and overwhelming talent alone, I am clearly still the best person to lead this club back to Nationals."

"How can you say that what happened last week hasn't affected Glee club?"

"Look around. Everyone has moved on, I thought that you had too." Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. Rachel just didn't get it.

A short while later…

Artie speaks up next, "No offense Finn, but I think it's time you passed the torch man. We have a diverse and talented group. We don't call you Wonder Bread for nothin'. Between you, Rachel, and Mr. Schue our song selection is kinda' one note, if you know what I mean."

"I kinda' agree. I mean, I'll still be here, helping out, but being on top, when everything doesn't work out is a lot of pressure. At least with football I can hit stuff."

Santana chimes in, "Frankenteen, I still hit stuff…"

Artie continues pushing his point, "Why is it okay to do acts like Blame It or Ke$ha for assemblies, but not for competitions. Maybe not Blame It, but we practice good stuff all the time that we never bust out in competition."

"Yeah I asked something like that once and I was told that this was Glee Club, not Crunk Club."

"_Hold up_, who said that?" Mercedes gives him no answer, because, really, who do you think said it….Rachel.

With all eyes on her she responds, "I don't recall saying that. Please, I don't even know what 'crunk' means. Really Mercedes…that's not funny."

"Anyway, it's ridiculous, because that all female GLEE club who opened Nationals with "Yeah!" were 'Singaz Wit Attitude' and they made it into the top 10, and we all know by now that we didn't."

"This is why I am not voting for either Rachel or Finn, that kiss was your kiss of death."

"Whatever Santana, no one cares about the kiss anymore. Everyone's moved on."

Quinn says, "_Rachel_, what makes you think that we don't care anymore?"

"Because you've all forgiven us for that." Before Quinn could respond, Rachel had already turned her back.

A short while later…

"Mr. Schuester, I just want to lodge my official protest now before we vote. Clearly this is going to be a popularity based vote. Tina and I are going up against football players and cheerios, it's not fair."

"Rachel, get over yourself. Tina is just as talented as you are. Just because she isn't as loud as you, or as annoying as you, or as greedy for the spotlight as you, doesn't mean that she deserves it any less. She is a trained dancer, pianist, and vocalist. She helps this club by arranging music, composing music, _and _accompanying her fellow club members because she sees that it is just as important to support the team as it is to be in charge."

"Lauren, of everyone here you have no room to talk. If someone wanted to defend Tina, let Mike do it, at least he does choreography for the group. You just cause trouble, by refusing to perform without your candy and having a bad attitude in general. Though I must say that I'm surprised, I fully expected you to be in camp Mercedes. Good, split the vote."

"Rach, maybe you want to tone it down a bit. Uhhh, you can't be leader if Zizes puts you in the hospital. Besides, she didn't say anything that wasn't true. Win on your merits, not by tearing down everyone else's."

Sam says, "Finn, just so you know, if you weren't up against Mercedes, I would give you my vote. You have really been showing some backbone this week and talking a lot more sense then I remember last year. Of course we had a _conflict of interest_ last year that really got in the way."

"Thanks man."

A short while later ….

"Mr. Schuester, this is getting us nowhere. I say we vote now."

"I agree with Rachel."

"I think this time we all do."

….

After the ballots are cast, Mr. Schue tallies the votes. "Okay, this is pretty interesting. There is one clear winner and a two-way tie for second. What do you want to do about that? We could have a re-vote to break the tie, there could be a sing-off, or we can let all three people lead."

"You're not going to tell us who won or who tied for second? That might factor into how we decide. If I won, I don't really care about second, but I if I tied with Kurt, I don't know if I would be ready for another sing-off and would push for the re-vote, but if I tied with Tina, I'd want the sing-off since I think I could take her."

Brittany just shakes her head and lets out a deep sigh. "Give it a rest Rachel."

"Excuse me Barbie, you weren't even nominated, so why do you even care? I need to maneuver very strategically at this point, and Mr. Schue is withholding extremely valuable information. In fact, Mr. Schue, I think that the nominees should be the only ones to decide what to do about the tie."

At the same time, Quinn and Santana say (respectively), "I thought I was Barbie?" and "Leave Brittany alone."

"I can repurpose a nickname if I want to, and she came at me first." Turning to look Quinn in the eye she says, "Besides, you don't have a shiny blond boyfriend anymore, he's with Mercedes now."

"I'm dating _Jesse_ remember."

"I meant to say that you don't have a _real_ shiny blond boyfriend anymore. We all know that you and Jesse are a sham."

"No more so than you and Finn, so put that in your little pipe and smoke it, Leprechaun."

Before Rachel could form an adequate response, Brittany says, "Quinn, don't stoop, you _were_ doing really well." Refocusing her attention on Rachel, Brittany continues, "You know what Rachel; it doesn't even matter, because no one voted for you anyway." Looking back at Mr. Schue, Brittany says, "I think Mercedes, Tina and Kurt should all lead together."

"Mr. Schue, is—is that true? I didn't get _any_ votes, not—not even one from—from Finn?"

"Rachel, I already said that voting results would remain anonymous. I'm not giving out totals, just results. And frankly _who_ won and _who _tied for the second spot shouldn't matter either. You're all talented and well deserving nominees, who would lead together on equal footing, committee-style if that's how _the class_ decides." Everyone chooses to let the three winners lead together.

The new leaders of Glee Club are Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. FYI-Mercedes got 6 votes and Kurt and Tina each got 3. Rachel was the only person who voted for Finn, and Finn voted for Mercedes. No one voted for Rachel.

"I demand a re-vote, or Mr. Schuester should get to vote, and—and his vote should count for more because he is the teacher. I also think that things would have turned out differently if everyone had to vote by a show of hands. It's easy to hide behind a piece of paper. There is no way, no way that this is right."

Finn walks over and whispers to Rachel, "Rachel, come on, don't be such a sore loser. Sit down. There isn't time to argue, just enough time to accept it and hear Mercedes sing."

"No. I'm not sitting down. This was all about popularity. Do you think Quinn or Santana or Kurt or Brittany were ever going to vote for me? No, never. All this time I have poured my talent into this group, trying to make us the best show choir out there. And maybe I haven't made a lot of friends along the way, but I never thought that it would matter in the end, because my talent was more important than that."

"Rachel, believe it or not, we _are_ your friends, and we would still be your friends if you woke up tomorrow and couldn't sing one note. Which _has_ happened by the way. _You_ are more important than your talent, always."

"Easy for you to say, Ms. 'Clear Winner'. You don't understand. I am my talent, and I'm leaving, and I'm taking my talent with me."

"Where do you think you are going? Class isn't over."

"It is for me Mr. Schuester ." Rachel was almost out of the door at this point. No one made a move to stop her. "Finn, are you coming?"

"No, I'm not. I have to play the drums for Mercedes. You should stay Rachel. I think you'll really want to hear what Mercedes has to say, like _really_ want to hear it. Despite everything that happened last week, she never changed what she was going to say today."

_I should just go, it would serve them right._ But even as she thinks it, she feels her feet carry her back to her seat and hears herself asking, "What does Mercedes hav—have to say?"

"I was going to say that my summer was all about friendship." Looking at Quinn and Kurt she says, "I have rebuilt the ones I thought were lost to me forever." Looking at Brittany and Santana she says, "I have forged the most wonderful new ones that I will keep forever, and…" Looking at Rachel she says, "thanks to you and your crazy prom on a budget idea, not only did I get to feel like that fairytale princess for one night, but because of you Rachel Berry…" Now finally looking at Sam, "I'm pretty sure that I will spend a very long time exploring the depths of the most unexpected, fantastic, delightful, precious, cherished, amazing, loving, and heavenly friendship that I have ever known." She blows him a kiss, as Brittany and Santana sing the opening notes and Tina starts to play the piano. She sings,

"Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound<p>

I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<p>

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<p>

You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo halo halo…

Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<p>

I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<p>

Feels like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>The risk that I'm takin'  
>I'm never gonna shut you out<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<p>

You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo halo halo…

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<p>

You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away (Beyonce's 'Halo')<p>

….

Let's face it, detention sucks. What sucks even more is being stuck in detention on a Friday afternoon with a bunch of morons from the football team. Just ask Laruen Zizes, who is pretending to sleep her time away in the back of the room. It was the easiest way to eavesdrop without suspicion. Soon a very interesting conversation floats her way….

"Az man, I guess you won't be messing with Puck and Lauren anytime soon will you?"

"Hell no man, I ain't crazy. I can take Finn's punk-ass out, but Puck and Lauren, never again. Don't tell them, but in my book they just went from 'zero to hero'. Too bad my face had to get in the way of their meteoric rise to power." All of the guys start laughing. "Just imagine what they would have done to me if I had made _Puck _win prom queen instead of _Kurt_." Again, more guffaws. "Nah, glee club or not, Puckerman has _finally _restored his bad-ass status…"

….

Later….

Text (from Lauren to all Glee Club Girls-minus Kurt): Az rig PQ vt!

Reply (Quinn): Grrrrr.

Reply (Santana & Brittany): WTF!

Reply (Rachel): Thx 4 including me!

Reply (Tina): Wht r we goin 2 do?

Reply (Mercedes): Mtg, no KHH, Mon CR, lunch, San brng Tonya

Reply to Mercedes (Santana & Brittany): ? ? ?

Reply (Mercedes): Brng San-2

…

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p><strong>More Random Random Notes:<strong>

I had so much fun with Sue…I hope you don't mind, I just had to.

'I wear the uniform; it does not wear me' is a play on a quote from BTVS 'I wear the cheese; it does not wear me' (S4 Ep22), which is actually a reference to a line from the movie 'The Man in the Iron Mask'.

Indiana Jones quote originally said: "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?"

Loosely translated, Sam says to Mercedes in the hall before class: Beautiful woman, you make me lose my mind. This is too much. I love you. Please forgive me.

'aw si nì'aw mì nìwotx krr: one and only for all time—'cause the Na'vi are serious when it comes to love…

Rachel said the whole 'crunk club' thing in S1, Ep 7: "Throwdown".

I know 'Halo' was used (in the worst mash-up ever…EVER…of two songs that I love so much), but I always pictured Mercedes singing it to someone (thought it was going to be Sam…but alas.)

My 'Zero to Hero' reference is from the Disney movie Hercules…how the heck would Azimio know that?

And yes, Tonya, aka San-2 is Azimio's girlfriend

**Question:** What should happen to Azimio?


	16. Taste of Home Down the Rabbit Hole

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 16: A Taste of Home/ Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Thank-you for all of the reviewLOVE (Princess976, shanti-noel03, Isis Aurora Tomoe, WickedSong, emzjuk, jeanieee, & Jadziwine,)...And thanks for sticking with me as this story continues. Also, let me know about part 3, I'm trying something different. **

**BTW- the last chapter was dedicated to WickedSong! This one is for Jadziwine (whose PM caused me to make a little character switch-a-roo in part 3).**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: WARNING- This chapter is so fluffy and sweet you may get a cavity…... :-] I hope you enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: This One's for the Boys<strong>

**(Friday & it's still first week of school)**

Friday, just after class ended, Puckerman looked at Sam and Finn, with a look that even Finn couldn't miss. As they approached, Puck asks, "Short notice, but can we, just you, me, and Finn this time, do that whole camping thing again, today?"

Finn responds, "Sure, I think Rachel's already gone anyway."

"Yeah, I could actually work a little Saturday morning fishing into my date day, just let me tell Mercedes."

Let's bring everyone up to speed here…..

Back, about half-way through the summer, when Sam and Puck started working together cleaning pools, Sam's parents thought it was a great idea. It was a way for Sam to make some money, spend time with his friends, and watch his brother and sister. That was, at least until Sam Sr. mentioned it to Anthony Jones (Mercedes' father) on the phone. That's when the whole Puck-Finn-Quinn-Beth mess came to light. Sam's parents got even more worried when Sam mentioned that he would also be working with Finn, doing weddings and carwashes; the same Finn who stole Quinn. This is when Burt joined the dad party-line. The three fathers wanted to make sure that the kids really were friends, and that there wouldn't be any trouble with them over stuff that happened in the past. They decided the best place to get it all out was way out, in the woods, on a men-only (sorry Stevie!) camping trip. They laughed, got mad, got over it, went all blazing saddles, and yes they even shed some tears, but what happens on the camping trip, stays on the camping trip. Now back to the story….

After camp was set up and the guys were seated around a small campfire, Puck shares his problem, "Guys, I don't think Lauren loves me."

"Why do you think that? I mean she just has a _rough_ exterior, but not when it comes to you. Oh wait, that's not true, she's just as hard on you. Maybe you're right."

"Finn, you're not helping, shut up and just let Puck answer the question first."

"Sorry Sam, but maybe Puck's right." Sam gives Finn a stern look.

Looking at Puck, Sam asks, "What makes you think Lauren doesn't love you?"

"Since she got back from camp things have been _different._ We were apart for most of the summer while she was at AV and wrestling camps, and I expected things to, you know, be all 'hot and heavy' when she finally got back."

Sam and Finn exchange uncomfortable looks as they think about what Puck may share with them, but on the camping trip anything goes, so they both looked back at their friend, ready for whatever he may say next. Sam pushes Finn's shoulder; he's been Puck's friend longer, so he should ask. "_Annnndd_ it's not? Not hot?"

"Would I be here if it was?"

Sam offers, "Well, a lot happened this week, with the slushies, the near suspension, the week of detention; Lauren has a lot to deal with."

"You don't understand. We all heard her song. What the hell was that? I bared my soul to that woman and I play third fiddle to AV and wrestling camp?"

"You make a good point; her song wasn't really all that lovey-dovey." Sam smacks Finn upside the back of his head.

"Seriously Finn, stop agreeing with everything Puck is saying or we're gonna bust out the duct-tape. In the sanctity of this forest we're supposed to talk about the problem, _like a girl would_, except we have fire, tents, beer, and the ability to pee outside in 30 seconds flat."

"Sorry. What I meant to say was that Lauren's song wasn't really all that lovey-dovey, _because_ she really wants you to 'hit her with your best shot'." Finn wiggles his eyebrows at Puck to better help convey his point.

"That's what I thought too, but NO. I couldn't even get a kiss goodbye when I dropped her off at detention today."

Sam offers, "What about this, maybe it was the song. You know, maybe she was worried that she couldn't do a more meaningful song, _with an actual melody_, justice….no offense."

"I already thought of that too. I told her that she could sing her 'real' song to me after detention and she just blew me off."

"She's definitely cheating." This earns Finn another smack upside the back of his head from Sam. He holds up the roll of duct tape and mouths 'one more try' to Finn.

"Way to jump to conclusions, Frankenteen. Maybe she just has her walls up. I mean I thought 'Cedes had walls, but it sounds like Lauren's locked up tighter than Fort Knox." Finn is looking at him with that confused look. Even Puck is frowning a little bit. Sam explains. "Part of 'Cedes divatude was like her raising her shields against an impending enemy attack. She thought for a while that I'd be long gone by now. With everything looking better for the family and being back in school with more _willing options_ running around, she always held a little back."

"All girls do that. Rachel used to pay Quinn to flirt with me…of course now she pays random girls I don't even know…"

"That's….crazy."

Finn nods his head in agreement. "I know it's crazy, but the point is all girls; even if they don't show it, feel a little insecure sometimes."

"So what did you do Lady Lips? Seems to me, especially after that mess the other day at practice with Azimio and those cheerios, that Mercedes isn't even fazed. How did you get her to 'lower her shields', so to speak?"

"I didn't just work with you guys all summer; I really worked on her and our relationship this summer. I didn't do it with money or gifts, 'cause I didn't have any. I let her know every chance I got that I was committed. She knew early on that most of you guys figured out we were together because of me, I made sure my family loved and accepted her, and that both our parents understand that I'm not going anywhere. She was full of doubt for a whole lot of reasons that I don't need to go into, but I didn't waste even one second of time with her."

"Well except for that whole 'Mystery Date' thing. Lucky for you Brittany was there to knock some sense into you."

Sam just looked at Finn and pulled a good length off of the duct tape. "Chill Trouty, Finnocence is right. That was _messed up_." Still glaring at Finn, Sam puts down the tape.

"Brain Blast!" Then Finn smacks himself, earning him questioning looks from both Puck and Sam. "That's it; really that's what's going on. Lauren's song _did_ say it all. Puck, you're the 'real tough cookie with a long history of breaking hearts'. Maybe Lauren is still all hard with you because she thinks that deep down you're still Puck the love 'em and leave 'em sex-shark?"

Puckerman thinks about what Finn and Sam have said. "So what you're saying is that even after all this time, almost a year now, Lauren _still_ thinks that after I get my mack on, I'm still going to move on?" Sam and Finn nod in agreement and Finn gets his well deserved second beer. "That's bull, I had all summer to cheat or find somebody else and I wasn't even tempted."

"Not once? You know that you don't have to say lie, what you say here stays here."

"Finnocence, not once this whole summer was I tempted, ask Sam. Why are you askin' Finn, are you lookin'? _You're_ not looking at Lauren are you?" Puck started to rise out of his seat a bit.

"No…"

Sam was on Finn next. "Mercedes? You said it was just that one time."

"And it _totally_ was, calm down. It's someone else."

"Not Quinn or Santana, 'cause I think Rachel would become a little unhinged if—if you started that whole mess again."

"No..."

"Spill it Finn."

"_Melanie_, but—but all I've done is look, and—and it doesn't mean anything. I would never do that to Artie. He's been burned twice already; I mean it. It's nothing, she's just nice to look at, that's all." Very quickly Finn continues with, "I still love Rachel; we're solid, so let's just get back to Puck." Puck and Sam aren't sure if they believe Finn, but Puck's problem took priority, for now.

"Fine, what am I supposed to do about Lauren? I'm tapped out. I've given up some," Puck clears his throat, "_stuff_ I thought I couldn't live without, for her, and you're telling me she's still worried? I don't even know what 'worried' looks like on Lauren. If she's not cool it all just comes across as 'pissed'."

Sam replies, "You can't really blame her. You _are_ Puck, and you've been with every single girl in glee club but Tina. You had a _baby_ with Quinn. Hard-ass or not, that has to creep her out on some level. Maybe that's why she and Tina are so close?"

"Look, unless that hot tub we saw at Blaine's is also a time machine, I can't change any of that. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Try harder now. Sam's right, have you ever thought that maybe she really wants all of the girly mushy reassuring relationship stuff, and I'm not just talking about candy." Puck is now wearing his 'stink face'. Girly, mushy, and reassuring are words generally not found in the Noah Puckerman vernacular.

Sam adds, "Don't worry; it'll make you a better man, _not_ an actual woman."

The guys then come up with the ultimate 'Woo Zizes' plan for Puck that doesn't involve candy or the tired out Breadstix date.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Cowboy Up<strong>

"Mercedes, get up. Someone's here to see you."

Mercedes looks at her clock; it was only 7:30 am, too damn early to be up on a Saturday. She rolls over and pulls her blanket over her head, deciding that whoever was there to see her really didn't know her. (Cause they wouldn't have shown up before 10 am). She couldn't remember what time Sam said he was coming over to visit, but he would never show up this early.

"Mercedes, don't make me come up there and drag you out of bed. Get down here now! And don't worry too much about dressing up. Wear something casual, that you won't mind getting dirty. An exciting day has been planned for you."

Intrigued and scared at the same time by her mother's message, Mercedes gets up and after quickly dressing, and brushing her teeth, makes her way downstairs. She stops when she reaches the threshold of the kitchen. Sam is sitting at the counter with her father, while her mother is frying fish on the stove. "What are you doing here?"

"Good Morning to you too, Sunshine." Sam thinks, _Note to self: 'Cedes is not a morning person. _"I went fishing this morning with Puck and Finn, and thought that I would share the haul with you and your family." He stands there smiling.

"You just randomly decided to show up at my house at 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday, for an impromptu breakfast?" Looking from her mother to her father to Sam, Mercedes begins to feel that something is going on.

"Yup, that's right, call me Mr. Spontaneous." Sam stands and pulls out a bar stool for Mercedes to sit on, so she could join him and her father at the breakfast nook. "By the way, good choice on the clothing, and those just plain hiking shoes right, no steel tips?"

"Yes, but why would that matter?"

"No reason." With that, Vivian Jones serves everyone a delicious breakfast of fresh caught fish, tomatoes from her garden, and some home fries. There isn't much more conversation, until Sam finishes and says, "Thanks Mrs. Jones, I miss having home cooked meals."

"That must be why you are here at least two or three nights a week for dinner?"

"Anthony, stop teasing that boy. It's good to know that someone here appreciates my good cooking."

"Oh, I appreciate it woman; of course I would appreciate it more if so much of it didn't disappear whenever Sam was here." Sam could feel the blush start to creep up his neck, painting his ears and cheeks crimson. Seeing his reaction, Mr. Jones laughed. His laugh reminded Sam of Mercedes'. He thought it was her Mom's laugh, but after he really started spending time with the Jones', Sam saw that Mr. Jones was the one who gave Mercedes her gorgeous laugh and beautiful smile. Mrs. Jones gave her, well all of the other _things_ that Sam loved. Thinking about this, Sam's blush deepened even more. "Sam, you know I'm just kidding around. You could come for dinner every night and I wouldn't say 'boo' about it."

"I know, and I hate to eat and run, but we really must be leaving."

Mercedes may still be tired, but she pulls up half a 'hell to the no' face and says, "We, we who? The only place I'm going is back to bed."

"No you're not; you're coming with me, on an adventure."

Sam already had _her _car keys in his hand. Clearly this was planned in advance. "What's going on here?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't really like surprises, and I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what's going on."

She sees her parent's exchange a 'we're not surprised' look with Sam. Her mother hands Sam her purse and Sam walks over to her saying, "Okay, have it your way." as he picks her up off of the bar stool, hoisting her over his shoulder. Her father holds the door open for them, kissing her on her cheek as Sam walks by. She can see her mother waving 'good-bye' to her from the foyer before her father closes the door. She is too shocked to fight, and allows herself to be placed in the car and buckled in. When Sam gets into the driver's seat she just glares at him. "Look, it will take a few hours to get there, so you can sleep during the ride up." Then he gives her that smile, you know, the one that melts her every damn time.

"Fine, wake me when we get where ever it is that we are going."

**…..**

"Sam where are we?"

"Welcome to the Old West Experience. It's like a full immersion theme park, designed to give you a taste of the American Frontier." Looking at the look of bewilderment on Mercedes' face, he continues with, "Don't worry; it'll be fun, just trust me."

She wasn't sure about the Old West, but she was sure about Sam, so she took his hand and followed him into their designated tent, thinking, _When did he put on that cowboy hat?_

**…first up: horseback riding**

"Come on 'Cedes, Willow here seems like a sweet mare. Just reach out your hand and let her meet you."

"No, I think I'm good over here. You're 'Mr. Tennessee', not me. Why do I have to get on a horse?" For some reason she couldn't fathom, Mercedes was afraid that Willow was going to kill her. When they went to New York, the mounted police were the only thing about the city that she didn't really like. She even shied away from the horse drawn carriages they saw in the park. Some Cinderella she turned out to be.

"Because, it's a part of the experience." Walking over to where she was standing, basically paralyzed by fear, he leans in and whispers into her ear, "Baby, you can do this." As he continues to talk to her he takes his hand and begins to run it up and down her back, along her spine. "Baby, you are one of the strongest, most confident people I know. Willow is just as scared of you as you are of her. Show her that you are her friend and she will be yours. That is something I know you can do. Why don't you sing her a little song; something soft and sweet?"

Under Sam's touch Mercedes can feel herself start to relax, and as she begins to hum a little lullaby usually reserved for Stevie and Stacy, Willow walks over and sniffs her outstretched hand. After a little while, Sam helps her up into the saddle. From there she joins the other participants already walking around the course with the event helpers. Sam was actually in a different area of the tent from her for the rest of the lesson. He was an advanced rider after all.

**….next up: Let's go to town**

After the horseback riding lesson, the participants were ushered into horse drawn wagons for the ride into 'town'. All of the advanced riders stayed on their horses for the journey. Mercedes thought very privately to herself that Sam looked too good for words up there on that horse. Once in town everyone was ushered into the hotel, up to assigned rooms, to clean up and change into their first of three costumes.

#1: Gun-toting outlaw/ Dancing Saloon Girl

"Oh hell to the no, I'm not coming out."

"Why not, it can't be that bad? Come on out, I want to see you." _I remember the pictures from the brochures…._

"No, I'm not coming out; too much of my business is hanging out. Just pass me box number two."

"You can't say something like that to me, and not give me one little peek. Come on 'Cedes, come out, please."

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you. I think this is worse than the cheerios skirt."

She was right. Sam marveled at how something that actually showed less could have such an effect on him. The dress was iridescent lavender with a deep V-neck bodice (hello girls!) and sweetheart neckline; the sleeves were short and lacy, while the medium length skirt was made of the same heavy lace material as the sleeves, and it had a racy slit running far up one side. (Not really authentic, but Sam didn't really care…)

"Sam, don't look at me like that; we have to get downstairs for the photos..."

"Then you should get a running start." Her laughter rang in his ears as she quickly fled the room.

# 2: Cowboy/Cowgirl

Walking out of the changing room, tying a red sash around her waist, now wearing a simple white shirt, red neck scarf, and a duster style skirt that went down to her knees, with tall lace-up boots, Mercedes says "This is a step in the right direction, I could wear these boots home, Tina would love them. I wonder how they even knew what size clothes to get for me?"

Sam gives her an innocent smile and says, "Your mother helped me with that."

"Great, now you know what size dress I wear."

"Yeah, I'm not Kurt, so that number is just a number, it doesn't mean anything to me. Although, now that I think about it, it's good to know, for future reference."

"Sam….don't you dare look at me like that, we have to get downstairs for more photos…"

**…**

In between costume change number two and three, everyone was told to explore the town and grab some lunch. After a lunch in the saloon of buffalo burgers and sarsaparillas, Sam and Mercedes visited the town blacksmith, the one room schoolhouse, the chapel, and the general store.

#3: Sunday Best

To his great disappointment, Sam has to get Mercedes to help him tie his tie. (He had been hoping for another bolo.) He lays one kiss on her bare shoulder as a thank-you. She was wearing a very simple off the shoulder calico dress. "You look very smart in that suit Mr. Evans."

"You look quite lovely in that dress Ms. Jones." Sam once again leans in to give her another kiss, this time on the lips.

Mercedes is first to break away from the kiss. It is almost sunset, and as she draws him into a hug, she looks out at the jewel colored sky through the window. Pulling back to look Sam directly in the eye, daring him to look away, she asks in a very serious tone, "Tell me again Mr. Evans, what's next?"

Sam thinks about the simple, yet deceptive question. He makes a conscious decision not to bite. "Don't look at me like that Ms. Jones; you know very well that we have to go downstairs for photos."

**….It's a real hoe-down**

Everyone made their way to a large tree line clearing on the edge of 'town'. Mercedes and Sam were shown to a table near a stage. Not sure why they needed the stage for dinner, Mercedes was delighted when she realized that it was a dinner theatre production of 'Oklahoma!'. (Grandma Jones loved herself some Rodgers & Hammerstein).

Following dinner, the tables were quickly cleared away, as a live band took the stage. Mercedes did more laughing than dancing as she and Sam struggled to keep up with the others during what seemed to be an endless line of line dances. The music in the band's repertoire ranged from the classic to the more contemporary, providing a little something for everyone. Sam was pleasantly surprised that Mercedes knew more than a few of the songs by heart. Eventually the two wandered off the dance floor and over to a small bunch of trees near the stage.

With Sam still twirling her around, as if they were still on the dance floor, Mercedes laughs and says, "Everything about this place is so 'not me', but I am having a wonderful time. From the horse, to the horse poop, to the goofy old costumes and silly pictures, the dinner theatre, and country line dancing, I just loved it. Thank you for today, although I bet this cost a fortune, didn't it?"

In his full-on Tennessee drawl, Sam replies, "Don't you worry your pretty little head 'bout that." Chuckling he continues, "I've been stockpiling tips and other assorted monies almost all summer. Since my mom started working I get to keep everything I make from all those odd jobs I started working after I left the Pizza Express, so I have a little money. Besides, you're worth every penny spent."

Stepping closer Mercedes asks, "Is this place 'you'?"

"A little bit. Back in Tennessee we lived in the suburbs, but I spent summers with my grandparents and other assorted relatives. They all live well outside the city limits. I'm not gonna' lie, half the reason I did this was for horseback riding."

"Do you ever miss Tennessee?"

"Sometimes, I definitely plan on taking you down there for a visit, maybe for spring break or next summer before college."

"Are we going to talk about that now?"

"No baby, it's still not quite time."

"Okay…" Not sure where to take the conversation next, Mercedes thinks for a moment before continuing with, "And what was the other half? You know, of your reason for this whole adventure date day? Horseback riding and…?"

"Costume number one."

His honest answer causes Mercedes to laugh yet again, ending only when Sam pulls her into a kiss. Before she knew it she was up against a tree, sliding down to the ground, with Sam's suit coat between her and the ground, staring up at the stars while Sam kissed all of the places he could without disturbing her dress. You know the drill, that little monster had his shirt (not that 'Cedes was complaining). At one point he pulled up, to look her in the eyes, letting her know the tiger was out, and she asks him, "Why is it always outside, under starry moonlit skies?"

Sam's only reply was a wicked grin and a gentle tickle from one naughty hand that was rapidly moving up, up, up, pulling one corner of her dress with it.

All too soon it was time to go home, but at least Mercedes got to keep those knee-high lace up boots.

**…**

As Mercedes drove home, Sam continued their little tradition by reading some of the third Harry Potter book to her, in character, of course. Other than a few large yawns (hey, he's been awake for a while…), he did a fabulous job.

**…back at home**

"What's this?" Sam asks pointing to a note taped to the front of the television. Reading it aloud, "Mercedes & Sam, we won tickets to see Prince in concert. PRINCE! Be back by 3, 'Cedes, don't wait up, Sam go home. Love you. Love, Mom & Dad."

Looking at her phone, Mercedes realizes that she missed a message from her mom while she was driving home. "Don't wait up? I'm actually sad that they aren't home. What's wrong with me?"

Looking back at a slightly pouty Mercedes, he says, "Don't worry baby, I'll stay until they get home, so you won't be alone."

"Yeah, but you have to leave by 1."

"I'll use my spidey-skills and go out your window if I have to, but I'm not leaving you here alone, not even for an hour if you don't want me to."

"I know you've been dying to show off those spidey-skills since we got together, so I accept your offer. Do you want to watch a movie until my parents get home?"

"Honestly, I'm beat. We got up at the crack of dawn to go fishing this morning and I've been going ever since. I wish I could just shower and sleep on the couch like I used to."

"Shower yes, sleep no. I'll use my parent's and you can use mine."

"As you wish."

**…..**

Mercedes and Darren shared a bathroom, and as Sam wrapped a towel around his waist, he almost went into the wrong room to get dressed. _Get it together Evans. _Sam actually spent a lot of time in Darren's room. When they were still in school Mercedes had added some of Darren's old clothes with those he got from Finn. Whenever he was over her place, he would return a few things and grab a few new items. Once Darren came home from school for the summer, after the whole Mystery Date debacle was cleared up, Darren was cool with Sam using whatever he needed. In fact, they were friends, sometimes spending time together without Mercedes. Plus Darren was helping Sam with all of the college stuff (and keeping Sam in the loop on the colleges Mercedes was looking at).

**…**

Chalk it up to laziness or being tired or something else (_stupid teenagers_), but once both teens had made their way upstairs to shower and dress, neither really wanted to head back downstairs to watch a movie. Instead they decided to watch one on Mercedes' laptop in her room. When Mercedes went to turn off the light, her room was suddenly filled with the painting Starry Night by Van Gogh. Gasping in surprise, she says, "Sam, what's going on?"

"Well, it's a little present. You got me thinking about how much time we spend outside together, and well, when it gets cold, I still want to be able to 'work some magic' under the stars, _without_ freezing my butt off." He points to a small addition on the top of her desk that she never noticed before. It was a small projector that ran on solar power. "We can change the picture, but I like this one."

"I do too, and you laugh, but I wasn't joking. We always seem to be kissing in the park 'watching' the sun set or, ummm _'stargazing'_ on the blanket in my backyard."

Sam starts blushing furiously. Recovering he says, "Okay, two can play at that game. What about in the castle gazebo in Blaine's garden?"

Now it was Mercedes turn to don her 'I'm blushing under here face'. "Touché."

Suddenly she's not sure if they are going to watch a movie at all. _Last time we were alone at my house for the night I got all caught up in the moment and crossed a line that I thought was a little bit farther away. After what happened at Blaine's party there aren't too many lines left to go, and—and what were my parents thinking going out like this? _She frowns slightly, unsure of what to do. _They think I can do this, be strong, but I can't, mostly because at this point I don't really want to. I want nothing more than all that is before me right now. This is how he got me the last time. Today was perfect, all the stuff that went right, not so right, and a little wrong. What am I going to do when he starts taking me out on these ridiculously romantic dates all of the time? _Silly though it may seem she's completely lost the battle for her heart. _When he says he's not going anywhere without me, I believe him, without a doubt. When he says that we have the rest of our lives together, I just know it's true. Seventeen or not, this is it. _Hearing her mother's laughter echoing in her head after she confessed to her that she wasn't just falling in love with Sam anymore, she thinks, _I cannot believe that I told her that, but laugh all you want ….when I asked to be Cinderella for one night, I got Sam…..maybe forever. As far I'm concerned, it's doesn't get much better than this. Besides, my mom has no room to talk, she was 17 and in love with a boy once too. Still is considering she married him… _When Mercedes looks up at Sam she expects him to be all blazing tiger eyes, but he wasn't, there was heat, but not the intensity. She whispers, "You win."

**…..**

As she thinks, Sam reads 'Cedes face while she sits there and plucks at the edge of her comforter. He notices the shift in her demeanor and as he contemplates what to do next, he thinks about what she means to him. _All summer I thought my job was to break down her walls, help her to heal her heart, but all along she helped heal mine too. She took care of me and my family, treating Stevie and Stacy like they were her own brother and sister. She included me in her family, before we became 'us', disarming them and providing me with a much needed sanctuary. She was my rock all summer. I once told her she was a star, but that's not true. She is whatever is beyond the stars….I guess that's heaven. Everything about her is heavenly, from her laugh, to the way she looks, to her smile, to her lips, to her fingers, down to her __txìm, and of course her br—__ …..OKAY.…That's __not__ helping. _Shaking his head clear he thinks about what her parents said to him before she came down for breakfast that morning. All they said was, _'Sam, we can't help but love you too, so don't disappoint us.' That was it, and her mom was back to cooking and her dad was back to reading the morning paper. I know what they were talking about._ Sam then thought about what Finn had told him last night, _'Look V-force, I learned this the hard way, if she doesn't mean anything, then it doesn't mean anything. Even Sex-shark over there gets it now. You're on the right track baby…' _Looking at 'Cedes he thinks, _She means everything. _Hearing her whispered surrender he gives her a little smile, shakes his head 'no' and whispers back, "Pehrr oe yora', nga yora'. Slä tsaheylu, ayoeng ke alakski." Mercedes just frowns even more at his Na'vi. He lays down on his side and pulls her down with him, wrapping a strong arm across her hip, holding her close. Placing a kiss on the back of her neck he asks, "Can I just hold you for a while and be a part of the 'Starry Night'?"

"Are you sure, is—is everything okay? I mean we can do mo—"

"No, today was just right and this would be the perfect way to end it." And with that she relaxed into his touch and watched the stars swirl around her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Strange Bedfellows<strong>

Mercedes rolls over, this time putting _her _arm around the hip in front of her. She only wakes for a moment, seeing the time on the clock flash 3:30 am. Snuggling her head into the blond pillow in front of her, inhaling as she did so, she slips back into a most interesting dream.

**…..BEGIN DREAM…..**

She looks down at her gown. It's a floor length cream colored silken creation with a gold overlay and a strapless bodice top. Out of the corner of her eye she catches wings, and then in the mirror she watches silently as her nurse Santana places a thin halo like crown of jewels upon her head. "Oh, Juliet Mercedes Antoinette Marie Jones, soon, very soon you will go from girl to woman. I cannot believe that today you turn eighteen; we have been together since day one." Wiggling her eyebrows at Mercedes, Santana continues saying, "Go and enjoy your party. Enjoy your last time to behave like a child, for tonight you will meet the man your father has chosen to make you a woman."

Mercedes frowns. This whole arranged marriage thing was a complete joke. She had never laid eyes on this guy before in her life, what had her father called him…_Bubba. How can I marry a man whose nickname is Bubba? What about what I want to do? What if I do not like him? _"I do not want to go to my party. If I do not go then I can stay a child. I would rather stay a child than be forced to marry a man I do not love. It is just not fair. I have spent my entire life within these castle grounds, and you tell me that in a month's time I will go to another."

"Do not be such a baby. You need to make a baby or your father could get into a lot of trouble. This marriage was promised before you were even born, who are you to question the will of your father?"

"Have you seen him? Will I like him? Does he look anything like Cousin Anthony?"

"Si, sólo un poco."

Uh oh, the answer was in Spanish…not good. "Do you have any advice for me?"

"Do not judge a book by its cover?" Mercedes knew her nurse. She knew her nurse cared a lot about 'the cover'; she was even more worried than before. Before she could get any more information out of Santana, her mother was at the door, waiting to escort her to the party.

**…..**

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
>I see you make your way through the crowd-<br>You say hello, little did I know...  
><em>

Mercedes spent the first part of the night greeting guests with her parents. _At least the costumes are interesting to look at. I wonder when Bubba will arrive._ Slipping away while her father greeted a rather old and obnoxious Count, and her mother was engaged in an equally tiring conversation with his latest wife, Mercedes tries to quickly put some distance between her and her parents. The dance floor is packed, and her wings slow down her progress. She has just made it to the very edge of the festivities, almost to the door which led to the gardens…almost. Before she realizes what has happened she trips over the tail of a 'dragon' of all things and feels herself falling towards the floor.

Mercedes felt her downward fall halted by a pair of strong hands, attached to an equally strong pair of arms. "Do not worry fair lady, while I am around, you shall come to no harm. Though, in the future I suggest you slow down lest an angel such as yourself break a wing and possibly be earthbound forever." She looks up, and laughs as she sees that a 'knight' in shining armor has caught her. He was tall, at least a foot taller than she, and she can see long wisps of blond hair peeking out from under his mask. Other than being an obvious gentleman who was strong, tall, and blond with a very low voice; the only other feature she could discern through his costume was a pair of very piercing green eyes. Those eyes made her pulse race, and brought a strange flutter to her stomach. After righting her, and taking in every inch of her with those lovely green eyes, he continues saying, "On second thought, a broken wing would benefit me, by allowing us more time together, to get to know one another properly."

"You would save me from harm and wish harm upon me in the same action?"

"I would of course nurse you back to health and see you safely returned to your celestial home."

"I do not need a nurse, I already have a nurse. And I am perfectly happy right here in Verona."

"Then why were you running as if chased by some fearsome beast?"

Mercedes didn't want to tell the 'Emerald Knight' the truth, so she did what any girl in her situation would do; she flirts and changes the subject. Taking a large breath in, and making her chest rise in the process (also taking note that his green eyes closely followed the motion), she smiles at him and says, "Show me your face, so that I may thank you properly."

"Would you accompany me out, into the gardens possibly? I want to avoid causing a stir when I lift my mask. I am not entirely welcome here, though I am not here to cause trouble."

Mercedes was beginning to think that maybe all of this wasn't such a good idea, but then out of the corner of her eye she sees her parents pushing their way through the crowd with a man who looked like he could definitely be dubbed 'Bubba'. "Let us go." Grabbing the knight's hand the two quickly made their way out of the side door, running into the gardens.

Finally, stopping to catch their breath, the knight faces her and lifts his mask. For a long moment Mercedes forgets to breathe. Before she realizes what she is doing she has reached out her hand to move a long strand of hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. Her hand lingers along the side of his face, her thumb reaching out to run itself along his very generous lips. "Wha—what is your name, sir knight?"

"I am Romeo Samuel Francis Leonardo Evans. My friends call me Sam. I can tell by your dress that you are of a nobler house than I. Your knowledge of the grounds tells me that this must be your house. If you will tell me, what is your name?"

"Juliet Mercedes Antoinette Marie Jones. My friends call me Mercedes. I—I owe you a 'thank you'." And before he could respond she pulls his face down, kissing him soundly on the cheek. Her lips stay on the side of his face, her breath spreading heat to his cheek (and in truth the rest of him as well), as she tried to will herself to release him. Instead she whispers, "Turn." He turns his face towards her voice and their lips meet. Neither is sure how long they stay that way, the only thing known for sure is that they separate only when her father's guards pull him away and throw him off of the property.

…_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
>And I was crying on the staircase-<br>begging you, "Please don't go..."  
><em>

**…**

…_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

"Mercedes, you are playing with fire, sneaking off to see that boy. You are going to get him killed. You wed in three weeks time."

"I know, but I cannot help it. I love him and he loves me. He says that he is making a plan for us to be together forever. I cannot marry Bubba, I am sure that he is nice, but my heart belongs to Sam."

"Before you give him your heart or anything else you must find out if he really truly means it or if he just wants to get under your skirts. _Unless_…He has not gotten under your skirts yet has he?"

"No Santana! I am an honorable girl and he is a gentleman. I am most certain that his plans include marriage."

"I will believe it when I see it. Good luck poppet. On the chance of this happiness I will guard your secret and lie if necessary. Do not stay out too late."

**…**

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know.<em>

"I had this fashioned for you today. I pray that it fits." She looks down at Sam on bended knee.

Before he could even form the next question she hears herself say, "Yes, a million times yes." And then she too drops to her knees to kiss him once more.

**…**

_I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading-  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>_

One week more she had to wait before word arrived that all was set for that Saturday. Quietly, she and her nurse go to the church, as if to make her daily confession. But under her long dark cloak is a brilliant gown in a shade of lavender that compliments her skin perfectly. Father Hudson is waiting there with Sam. For all of the pomp and circumstance surrounding her impending nuptials to Bubba, the ceremony between Sam and Mercedes takes but moments, and like that, she is married. She thinks, _when will I feel different?_

Later that night, Santana helps her sneak her husband into her room. The next morning, as the first beams of sunlight awaken them, tangled in each other and her bed sheets, he kisses her on her forehead as he prepares to leave before her mother comes in to wake her, she smiles and thinks, _Now I feel different…_

**….**

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>_

Her mother says, "Mercedes dear, please give Bubba a chance. You have wasted the last three weeks of your engagement. You should have spent this time getting to know him, feeling more comfortable around him, falling in love with him. Instead you stay cooped up in your room, sulking day and night, of late making the most horrible sounds. It will not kill you to get to know Bubba now to save you some trouble later."

"I do not want to get to know Bubba. I will never marry Bubba."

"You _will _marry him, whether you are ready or not in a week's time."

**…**

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

"Good-bye poppet, I love you. Write when you are safe. I will miss you." Turning to Sam, Santana says, "You keep her safe and be sure that she comes to no harm."

"And you are sure you know what to tell mother and father?"

"Yes, I will show them the note, and they will believe that you have run away, on the night before your wedding, without my knowledge." Fighting back tears, she continues with, "Go now, enjoy your love. I must hurry and get back home; the sun will be up before I know it."

**…END DREAM…..**

She was warm, warmer than usual, feeling the warmth running all the way down the length of her body; she slowly opens her eyes, reaching out tentatively with her left hand. It was only then that she begins to really waken and in doing so she remembers that she wasn't alone. Her bedmate shifts at the touch, but does not awaken. Taking her hand she moves away some of the blond hair tickling her nose, smiling as she thinks of her adventure from the day before. She inhales the scent of the shampoo on the hair—fresh and clean like crisp apples with just a hint of rose. Mercedes thinks about how much she had grown to love blond hair. She loved looking at it, touching it, feeling it trail across her skin. Again, she smiles as the thinks about her amazing dream. She lets out a sigh. Shifting her thoughts back to the blond in her bed, she thinks 'it's about time.' Before she could fully wake up and say anything aloud, her mom calls up that breakfast was ready and they would be leaving for church in an hour. Her companion rolls over at the summons, fixing Mercedes in a green eyed gaze. Silent smiles are exchanged. Mercedes rolls over on her back and the blond head moves from the pillow to her shoulder. She hears a deep sigh being released.

"So I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

"Quinn, you have an all access pass to the Jones' residence. I was wondering when you would show up after what Rachel said on Friday. We've always avoided talking about our relationships, for obvious reasons, but…"

"But now it's time."

**….**

After church Quinn and Mercedes settle down on Mercedes' bed. "You know I'm really happy for you and Sam right?"

"I know. I was the one who wasn't ready to talk about it, not you. I just thought it was weird, since I know how he felt about you."

"What Sam thinks he felt for me is nothing compared to what everyone can see he feels for you. I just hope that one day, when I'm ready, I will finally get my happy ending."

"Does there have to be a guy? Not saying that you don't deserve love, but…it's just that you're still so angry inside. I don't want to lose you again because you went all—all…"

"All 'mean girls' with the plotting and scheming to first acquire said man, then the fight to keep said man? Yeah, I don't want to go there either, but I'm not so good at being alone."

"I understand all about that, but at least you have options. Maybe you don't see any now, but I don't think that you will ever have a lack of suitors."

"Oh please 'Cedes, don't sell yourself short. You get just as many looks as I do, you just don't notice. As for me, the only one I'm interested in is with someone else."

"So Rachel was right? You _are_ with Jesse to somehow get back with Finn? I'm not gonna lie, that's what we're all thinking anyway."

"Yeah, typical Quinn right? At first I thought that maybe I could date him, but after about five minutes of talking with him at Rachel's party I realized the only reason he was interested in me was to use me to get to Rachel. Rather than be the victim, I decided to use him too. I spent all summer making plans with him. With him being our consultant, I know a lot of what Mr. Schue is going to cover already. It's not that hard to come up with songs and stuff that would get under Rachel's skin, at least not where Finn's concerned." Quinn paused, waiting for Mercedes to unleash the divatude on her for her continued games.

Instead Mercedes just shakes her head and motions for her to continue saying, "Just get it all out now. I do have something to say, but I think you need to just get all of this poison out now."

Nodding in agreement, Quinn continues, "Things were going according to plan except, this time around I didn't feel as good about everything. I started to regret pulling Santana and Brittany back into the cheerios, I started to regret what I was planning on doing to Finn and Rachel. It was getting hard to like the person I saw every time I looked in the mirror. I think a lot of that had to do with you. Being in your life again helped me remember that my friends are there because they care about me and want to spend time with me, and not because I want to use them to get what I want. Or at least what I thought I wanted. That's what I am, a user. I only invest enough in people to get what I want, and then I toss them aside until I need them again. At this point I can't believe I have any friends left."

"Quinn, we all do things, especially to our friends that we probably shouldn't. If they are your true friends, they will still be there when you find your way back."

"I know that now. Brittany never stopped hoping, and because of that neither did Santana, although she would never admit it. You always kept me in your heart. Without you girls I would have turned all 'Evil Quinn-bee' again. Jesse is _so_ seductive. He knows all about me and such a big part of me still wants everything, the uniform, the boyfriend, the popularity, the power, that he almost beat me at my own game. Almost. Do you think that I'm strong enough to do this? I don't want to be alone."

"Quinn, you're not alone, not ever, don't forget that. No one wants to see you with Jesse for the wrong reasons. Staying with him to help him break up Rachel and Finn is definitely the wrong reason. You're better than that and you know it."

"So I'm just supposed to wait for Finn to realize that we belong together? That's even more pathetic. At least the other way I am taking charge like any strong woman would."

"No Quinn, you've got 'strong woman' mixed up with the 'other woman'. You shouldn't spend your life waiting for any man, especially Finn. He may never figure out what he wants, or Rachel may never let him go. She has just as many control issues as Santana. A strong woman lives her best life now, not making pretend plans with someone else's man."

"Maybe that's all I will ever be anyway, the other woman. I had a baby when I was sixteen with my then-boyfriend's best friend. I have cheated on every person I have ever dated, except for Jesse, who doesn't really count. I don't exactly scream relationship material. Who in their right mind would want to be with me? I suppose I could lie about my past, but again, I know from firsthand experience that that is not how you build a solid relationship."

"When you find the right person, you will get another chance. Look at Puck and Lauren. He's a card carrying man-whore who was like the biggest player ever, and now it's like Lauren is the only woman on the face of the earth. Love means a second, third, fourth, fifth, however many chances you need."

"Even after all I've done, you think I still deserve another chance?"

"Yes, but it doesn't really matter what I think. You have to think you do too or you will just keep repeating the same mistakes over and over again. That's crazy, doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result every time. It always turns out the same, a damn hot mess."

"How do I convince myself that I deserve another chance?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that dating Jesse and meddling with Finchel isn't helping. You need to break up with Jesse and leave Rachel and Finn alone. It's time to really embrace _Quinndependence_."

"As long as you promise to help me, Lauren too; she's just as strong now as she was before she started dating Puck. Teach me all of your secrets." Laughing Quinn looks at Mercedes and says, "Jesse's going to be so mad. Mr. Schue won't let him onto school property since he and Finn fought at Prom. It's going to be pretty hard for him to carry out his plans once I leave him."

"I don't know about all that. I think Rachel spends a lot more time with Jesse than she is willing to admit."

"I think you're right, some nights I felt like we were a revolving door. I never saw her once all summer, but I felt like every time I left him, she was there waiting in the wings to enter."

"It's good for you to get out now. Whatever happens with 'St. Finchel' should have nothing to do with you."

"Thanks 'Cedes, for everything."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

"So, back to you…Tell me, what's really going on with you and Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>O Look! More Notes:<strong>

'Brain Blast' is what Jimmy Neutron says when he has a brilliant idea…_oh Finn_.

So that 'one time' (Finncedes) that Sam is referring to: The summer camping trip forced the boys to come clean with each other about whatever may have happened between them and one of the other guys' girls. In my wonderful head, the whole spin-the-bottle game in the BIOTA episode in S2 was more than just two spins. I think that on Finn's spin he had to kiss Mercedes (who doesn't really count that kiss), and that later while performing his DD duties, Finn kisses Mercedes good night before dropping her off (like **really** kisses her good night), and it is then that she dubs him her 'Jolly Finn Giant'. Which happens to be the only nickname that he actually likes. Mercedes doesn't remember the second kiss, just the nickname, so Finn never pursued it further, thinking that the only reason she let him kiss her was because she was drunk and happy.

Puck and Finn call Sam 'V-force' (only on camping trips) because, he's the only, you know, virgin-dude in Glee club at this point….the dads thought it was because Sam likes Voltron.

'Pehrr oe yora', nga yora'. Slä tsaheylu, ayoeng ke alakski' essentially means 'When I win, you win. But the joining/Oneness, we are not ready.' And txìm means 'butt' in Na'vi.

Nod to Shakespeare #2, (and to the Leo/Claire Romeo+Juliet remake :) -Juliet: Mercedes, her naughty Nurse: Santana (think Silly Love Songs!), Romeo: Sam, Friar Laurence: Finn (think Duets!), Tybalt: Anthony Rashad, (not featured, but in my head-Benvolio: Puck, Mercrutio: Kurt), and of course Count Paris: Bubba. This will be the only appearance 'Bubba' shall make in this story, ever…

'Si, sólo un poco' means 'yes only a little bit' (I think… I used Google translator, I may have a Spanish last name, but that's only because my husband is Filipino)

The dream sequence song lyrics are 'Love Song' by Taylor Swift, and yes the lyrics featured are out of order (rearranged to suit the dream).

You didn't really think that Sammy slept over did you? Jeesh people, honestly, he exercises quite a lot of self control for a 17 year old young man, unless there are cheerleading skirts involved, and then all bets are off…


	17. Glee Wars Episode V & VI

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, not the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 17: Glee Wars Episode V & VI- The Glee Club Fights Back & Attack of the Cheer-bots**

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Story Stuff: First off thank-you Samcedes Fan, WickedSong, jeanieee, Potterholic78, emzjuk, shanti-noel13, Princess976, , Jadziwine, warbler fan, and BREGLEEK1993 for the reviewLOVE. (Holy guacamole, never bf so many….Gosh, it makes me blush and do cartwheels :). Next up this chapter was inspired by shanti-noel03, Isis Aurora Tomoe, and emzjuk. I was **_**so**_** very lost about what to do to Azimio and you three got the old brain a-working. Can you believe that this story was originally only going to be eight chapters long? So far it has been a wild ride, and this update is no different. I like to wander along the pretty path…Finally, sorry it took so long to update, I had 4 teeth removed earlier this week and pain killers with narcotics are bliss on pain, but rather horrible for the writing…I'm still a tiny bit whacked, so hopefully there aren't too many silly mistakes with this update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This chapter will cover approximately the first 3 months of school, beginning with the second week of school and ending the week just prior to Homecoming. The parts are essentially in chronological order. Now get comfortable, grab some tea, and settle in because it's another longish one. Do enjoy, oh and watch out for salty language.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Just Call Me the Jewish Dr. Phil<strong>

"Hello Noah, Lauren. I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Rachel, I'm here almost every Saturday, just like you. What you're trying to figure out is why Lauren is here with me. Let me save you the trouble. I take my religion very seriously and I take my relationship equally as serious. Makes sense for the two to come together." Puck did not mention that it only became clear the night before, whilst sitting around a campfire with Frankenteen and V-Force.

"Oh, well that's really nice of you Noah." Rachel looks around, unsure of what to say next.

To Puck she seemed a little unsure of herself in general. _Lil'Barbra never looks unsure of herself. Maybe what happened last week really did get her down like Finnocence said._ "Hey, are you okay?"

"Why do we care?"

Fixing Lauren in a rather cool stare, Puck says, "Lauren, the Jews are just as tight as the Asians. When one of us is in trouble, we're all in trouble, and anybody can see that Rachel could use a friend right now. We are her friends."

"Maybe you are, but I'm more like a very distant associate." Judging by the look on Puck's face, Lauren realizes that this is one argument that was not worth having. "I'll wander to give you two some privacy. But not too much privacy midget, don't even think about upgrading from Freakshow to Puckzilla. I know all about you and your little games."

"Lauren!"

"No, she's right. I have used you in the past to make Finn jealous."

As he watches Lauren walk away, Puck is actually starting to worry a little about Rachel. _Lil'Barbra never is unsure, __and__ she never admits when she is wrong. Maybe not never, but it is pretty rare and usually requires more idle threats. _"Okay, now that Lauren has moved far enough away that she can't threaten you with physical violence, you wanna' tell me what's up?"

"I don't know. I feel the same, but it seems like everything around me is different. Finn is different, Mercedes is different, Quinn is different, even Mr. Schue is acting differently. And I don't think I like it."

"Finn is still as thick as a slice of Texas toast who still loves you, Mercedes is still a diva, Quinn is still a conniving bitch (who at least seems to be using her powers for us instead of against us), and Mr. Schue is still all up in Ms. Pillsbury's bid-ness. Why wouldn't you like any of that and what does that have to do with you?"

"I feel like over the summer everyone got together to conspire against me."

"Rachel, why does Mercedes being an even better Mercedes now all of a sudden bother you?"

"Because she is a jealous self-centered midget."

"Lauren, still too close, _and_ you're not helping." Turning back to Rachel, Puck continues, "Is she right, about the jealous part? Are you jealous that Mercedes is leading glee club with Kurt and Tina? Are you jealous that Quinn is a cheerio again? And that Finn has _finally_ started to grow a pair?"

"M—maybe. I'm truly happy that Mercedes is happy. She's one of my best friends, but she's also my biggest rival. Quinn and I aren't friends, and I doubt we ever will be, and in a different way she is also my biggest rival. I don't want to compete with either of them for the spotlight or for Finn. Last year, no problem, but now, nothing is going according to plan. Why did everything have to change so much? I mean, just a few months ago Mercedes was crying about not measuring up to me, and Finn was fighting to protect my honor at Prom. I had Mr. Schue eating out of the palm of my hand. I was like the Queen of Glee and now in a span of two weeks, everything's all messed up."

"Trust me, the last two weeks was just the ass end of it. I don't really think that Quinn is going to be the one to come between you and Finn. From what I hear you guys have your own problems. Don't blame Quinn, she may have been plotting to take you down all summer, but she came to her senses before she actually did anything. As far as the rest of it goes, well, this may come as a surprise, but not everything's about you."

Rachel gives a little huff and begins to back away. "This was a mistake. You don't understand what I'm going through."

"Slow your roll there Babs. Just because I don't agree with you, doesn't mean I'm not worth listening to. Look, let me offer you some advice, from one Jew to another. You want to be a star and a Queen? Well you should be more like Queen Ester. She was beautiful, smart, and talented; a true queen, but above all else she was modest, putting her family first. She still ended up revered without having to blow her own horn because everyone else was fighting over the chance to do it for her." Puck pauses for a few moments to let his words sink in before continuing. "As far as what's changed this year, well we all grew up a little bit over the summer and now that there are other options available, it's way easier to support leaders who are talented but also make everyone else feel like they are just as important, than someone who may be equally as talented but can be…" Puck paused trying to find the right words.

"A pushy drama-filled crazy annoying bitch?"

"Thanks Lauren, not quite how I would have put it, but you get the picture. You make it hard for anyone to give you even a simple compliment, because you're too busy trying to decide if you were brilliant or simply outstanding. Plus you're still taking us for granted."

"What do you mean I'm still taking you for granted?"

"You think that even though we've all forgiven you, that we will pretty much _always_ forgive you, that you don't need to say you're sorry, but you're wrong." Rachel opens her mouth to respond, but Puck keeps talking. "No, there're no more excuses Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: MC Britt-Katt in the Hizouse! <strong>

**(Mini A/N: I'm just going to say I'm sorry now… I couldn't help it. It won't happen again, I pinky-promise).**

"Sorry ladies, it's time to cut the cord. We only want San-2." Tonya watches as Lisa (Quinn-bot) and Buffy (Britt-wanna-be) walk down the hall way towards the cafeteria, leaving her alone with the Unholy Trinity.

"What do you want? Where are you taking me?"

"To the choir room for a little lunchtime chat."

In the choir room Tonya and the Trinity find all of the other Glee Club girls waiting. Mercedes starts. "Tonya, recently it has come to our attention that Azimio rigged the prom queen vote. You're his girlfriend, and have been since last year. I'm only going to ask you this once and I expect you to tell me the truth. Did you help Azimio rig the prom queen vote?"

"If I rigged the prom queen vote, I would have had me win it instead of Kurt. Y'all are crazy, Az didn't do anything." Tonya couldn't quite hide the anger on her face. She had begged Azimio to have her win, but he wanted to humiliate Kurt and Finn.

"Look, we know that Azimio rigged the vote, he told everyone including Lauren in detention. We just want to know why he did it, and we want to make sure that he didn't get any outside help."

Tonya just shrugs her shoulders. "So what if you're right. Why would I help you, we're not exactly friends? Azimio is my boyfriend. Unless Coach Sylvester says I have to, I'm not telling you anything."

"Coach Sylvester promised me the full support of the cheerios."

"Well _Quinn-bee_, she's not here and I'm not cooperating and there's nothing you can do to make me." Santana takes a step forward. Narrowing her eyes at Santana, Tonya continues, "She can hit me all she wants, that's not gonna' make me talk. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent too, I can take it."

Santana cocks her head to the side, thinking about what her imitation cheer-bot just said. "There's more than one way to make you talk."

Surprisingly, Brittany steps forward next.

"Little cheer-bot, you ask 'what can we do to you'?

First make sure you wanna' play these stupid games.

Cuz messin' will us will get you burned by the fire.

Trust me, we'll laugh as you go down in flames.

...

We play for real, and we play for keeps.

So let's suppose, just maybe for a second, right here;

The Trinity is stronger than you and your boy will ever be,

And we start a little rumor about your love so dear.

...

It'll have be sumthin' only you might know to tell.

Since, he may talk big like he wants to get with this (a disgrace)

The very thought turns me green,

But, we all know that Az don't date outside his race.

...

I guess that rules out saying he's hung like a horse….

So let's flip that script, turn it on its head;

In fact, a little cheer-bot wanna-be just told me a secret

We'll say Azimio is a prick, and he has a little limp dick instead."

No one is sure what to say. Lauren is trying not to laugh, Tina's mouth just hangs open, and even Santana looks like she isn't sure what to do. All Mercedes could say is, "_Okay_, somebody took that Ke$ha number last year to heart, didn't they? But, I like where you're going with that Britt-Katt. If there's something we know how to do, it's start a good rumor, or two, or three."

Looking at Tonya, with a little smirk on her face Quinn adds, "And keep in mind that that would only be the beginning. There are lots of ways to hurt you without laying a finger on you."

"B—but we don't want to do any of that to you. We just want to get Azimio back for trying to humiliate Kurt at prom. We can tell that you were just following along. If you help us now, we won't tell him that it was you who ratted him out."

Tonya looks at the short girl with the long brown hair, man-hands, and big nose dressed in a short skirt, white tights, and a light sweater set with a weird hoot-owl motif. _I don't even know her name, only that she's dating Finn Hudson. Why should I trust her? Of course, she is the least threatening girl in the whole bunch. _Looking around she thinks, _Lauren always looks scary, Tina always looks like a vampire, and even though I am wearing the same uniform as the rest of them, they're against me too. _Tonya doesn't want to think about what Azimio would do to her if a rumor, or two, or three like that started. She hangs her head in defeat and says, "As long as you promise to keep my name out of it and not to start any rumors about Az, I'll tell you what I know."

"Deal."

"Look, Azimio isn't the biggest fan of Finn, so he thought it would be real funny if we made Kurt win prom queen with him instead of Quinn. I mean the two 'brothers' winning prom king and queen? It would have been epic. I had no problem screwing over Quinn, since I hate her and well, I don't really care about Finn or Kurt." Looking at Quinn, she continues, "I hated the fact that even after she quit the cheerios, that just because her boyfriend was the captain of the championship football team, she was still popular. She was so evil to me when she was a cheerio. It wasn't fair that in the end she was still going to be prom queen."

Tina asks, "Fine you hate Quinn, but why do you keep saying Finn? Dave won prom king, not Finn."

"Up until the last few days of voting Finn and Quinn were winning. All of the cheerios voted for Dave and I guess so did a lot of other people when he started the Bully Whips with Santana. We all knew that Santana was a lesbian, and well, Dave can be a nice guy when he's not doing something stupid with Az. We all thought that he was helping her out by being her beard. The Bully Whips thing must have gotten him the unpopular kid vote. You need to understand that Az never would have done it if he had known that Dave was going to win. They're like best friends. He just wanted to get Finn." Looking at Mercedes, and the Trinity, and the rest of the girls, Tonya finishes by saying, "That's why he did it, why we did it. How we did it was even easier. Coach made the Jr. Squad take turns watching the ballot box the night of the prom. I just switched out the prom queen box when it was my turn. I don't know who tallied the votes. That's everything."

"Alright, you can go. Don't even think about telling anyone about this. You and the other two blind mice will help set everything right again very soon."

"Wha—what are you going to do to me?"

Mercedes gestures towards herself saying, "Me personally, nothing; I can't speak for Quinn though." Tonya looks over at Quinn and decides to make a run for it.

Rachel, not willing to let this opportunity pass says, "Well, that proved to be a very interesting and informative interrogation. Looks like you were supposed to win prom queen after all, Quinn. Maybe if you're nice, Kurt will let you borrow the crown sometime?"

It is Lauren who responds this time, "Look RuPaul, don't make us regret letting you come."

After letting out a deep breath, Quinn says, "We're doing this for Kurt, for everybody really. This has nothing to do with me, or you." Turning to Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, she says, "So, what are we going to do to Azimio? I told Coach that I wanted to end this stupid slushie war. Can we do both?"

Mercedes looks at her and the rest of the girls, the wheels in her head turning almost visibly. "I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem. I think I have an idea that just might work. It's going to take time, but I think together we can pull it off."

"Do tell…"

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Oh uh ah oh oh, oh uh ah oh, oh uh ah oh oh….NKOTB<strong>

**Tumbling Automatons….. **

"Alright Becky, who's up next?"

"Someone named Melanie Fisher."

"Has she tried out before?"

"According to my records this is her fourth time."

"Hmmm, that does not bode well. Cue music." Only a minute into Melanie's routine, Sue holds up her hand to stop the music. Melanie assumes that yet again, she has failed to make the team and begins to walk out of the gym. "Hold up Paula Abdul, just where do you think you're going? Uniforms are that way."

**New Heads….**

Rachel can hear someone practicing that she has never heard sing alone before. Poking her head into the empty choir room she sees Dave Karofsky standing there. Entering she says, "Hi Dave, so the rumor is true? You're actually auditioning for Glee Club. You fought so hard last year against the football/glee mash-up last year, why the change of heart?"

Dave thinks before he responds. _I don't know you well enough to tell you the truth yet. _"I'm still trying to apologize to Kurt for what I did to him last year. This is just another part of my penance. Although, I don't think it's going so well. I'm really nervous about singing alone in front of everyone."

"You have a pretty good voice. Would you consider turning your song into a duet with me? I—I couldn't help but overhear your song, and well let's just say that I also have a lot to apologize for. Starting right now in fact. I may have made the whole situation between you and Kurt even worse last year by organizing that little locker room beat-down the guys gave you. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it, and I probably still deserve worse. A—are you serious about singing with me? I thought you were very particular about who you sang with?"

"I am, and like I said, you have a good voice. It would be an honor if you would let me sing with you."

"That would be nice, not to be alone."

"Well, that's the one thing you'll learn fast in glee club, you're never really alone."

…**.**

Later in front of the entire Glee Club….

Mr. Schuester announces, "First up to audition is David Karofsky. Take it away Dave."

Dave walks slowly to the front of the classroom. Clearing his throat Dave says, "I just want to say again that I'm sorry for everything that happened last year. I really have been working on being a better person, and so I've decided to join glee club this year, instead of terrorizing you guys like I have for the past two years. I am actually singing a duet with someone who says she also has a lot to apologize for."

Rachel walks up from her seat to join Dave in front of the classroom. Everyone in the audience shares surprised looks. "Dave's right, I do have a lot to say I'm sorry for." Looking at the faces in the audience Rachel isn't sure if she can continue, but she knows that if things are to really get better, she has to do this. "I'm sorry for pulling out of your show Kurt. I was being selfish and I'm just glad that our fabulous Mercedes was able to save the day. I'm even sorrier for fighting with you and Mercedes in the first place. You two are my very best friends in the whole wide world and frankly sometimes I—I take you both for granted. It's hard for me to be happy for you and your success when I want it all so badly myself. I'm working on that, on balance and sharing. Sam, I'm sorry that I ever called you a Lima Loser. I wasn't trying to be mean, I…I don't actually know why I said it. I was trying to prove a stupid point. Finn, you have to believe me when I say that I am trying to be better. I'm sorry I made your summer suck so badly, and I promise that I will make it up to you. Tina, I see you. I may act like I don't, but I do. I'm sorry for ever implying that you aren't talented or special, and for acting like I am so much better than you, when I'm not." Taking a deep breath Rachel continues, "Lauren and Mike, you are a valued members of this team, and I am still learning that everyone contributes something unique. Quinn, I know we won't ever really be friends, and for that I'm sorry. I have to work on accepting that you really aren't always 'out to get me'. And, finally, thanks Noah." Looking at the faces of her classmates, Rachel still sees surprise and shock, but she also sees hope. No one is going to cry over her heartfelt apology because one, there are too many new faces in the room, and two, no one is certain if she means it. _At least no one is smirking. _Turning to Dave, and cueing the music Rachel and Dave sing Buckcherry's "I'm Sorry"

"Wow Dave, that was amazing. Finn, I would definitely be worried if I were you, he and Rachel sounded great together. Next up, please welcome our newest cheerio trio, Lisa, Tonya, and Buffy."

The cherry-hoes saunter to the front of the room. As soon as their song starts, Santana pulls on her stink-face, and shakes her head 'no'.

Surprisingly the trio first target Mike, circling him with their swirling skirts while singing,

"I know you like me  
>(I know you like me)<br>I know you do  
>(I know you do)<br>That's why whenever I come around  
>She's all over you"<p>

Next the girls turn all of their attention on Finn. Messing up his hair as they circle him, leaning close to his ear singing,

"And I know you want it  
>(I know you want it)<br>It's easy to see  
>(It's easy to see)<br>And in the back of your mind  
>I know you should be next to me<p>

_**Hey Finn**_**,** Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha, don't cha?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
>Don't cha, don't cha?"<p>

Much to Rachel's chagrin, Finn got dizzy watching the skirts swirl round and round. (We all know that boy likes to look…)

Continuing the three go for Brittany next. That's right, BRITTANY…Yeah, they try to pull her out of her seat to join them in a little grind-dance. Only Santana's firm hand on Brittany's shoulder keeps her from jumping up and joining the dancing cheery-hoes. Laughing at Santana the three sing,

"…Let's keep it friendly  
>(Let's keep it friendly)<br>You have to play fair  
>(You have to play fair)<br>See, I don't care  
>But I know <em><strong>San<strong>_ain't gon' wanna share

The ring-leader Lisa then sits in Artie's lap while the other two take turns spinning his chair clockwise and counterclockwise to the music all the while singing,

"_**Hey Artie,**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha, don't cha?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
>Don't cha, don't cha?"<p>

The next verse was directed at Sam. Circling yet again, the three girls look at Sam as if he's some cut of meat, licking their lips, giving him a wink, and throwing Mercedes some nasty looks (as she mutters 'oh hell to the no') before launching into the verse,

"See, I know she loves you  
>(I know she loves you)<br>I understand  
>(I understand)<br>I probably be just as crazy about you  
>If you were my own man<p>

Maybe next lifetime  
>(Maybe next lifetime)<br>Possibly  
>(Possibly)<br>Until then old friend  
>Your secret is safe with me"<p>

Finally, last but not least, the ladies set their sights on Puckerman. As they approach Lauren can be seen and heard cracking her neck and her knuckles, as if she is preparing for a fight. Giving her even dirtier looks than they gave Mercedes, the three cheery-hoes circle the former sex-shark, as if they were trying to remind him of all that he has given up.

"_**Puckzilla, **_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha, don't cha?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
>Don't cha, don't cha?..." (Pussycat Doll's 'Don't Cha'')<p>

Santana yells, "SKANKY!"

Mr. Schue awkwardly coughs a little in the silence that follows, finally saying, "Ladies, impressive, although you took some real risks there with the song choice, _especially_ in present company. I have to admit that the choreography was solid and your vocals were pretty strong as well, welcome to the club." The three girls blow him kisses as they take their seats. "Melanie, you're up next."

Melanie stands in the front of the room, and Artie gives her a little thumbs-up. "Uhh, before I start I just want to say that after this I want a clean slate. This is my audition, and my way of getting out that last bit of bitterness I've been carrying around since last year. I just want to make that clear."

Mr. Schue responds, "Don't worry Melanie, I encourage everyone to express themselves through song. We all understand." Looking around the room Melanie can see Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all smile and nod their heads in agreement.

Melanie starts her song, beginning with what at first appears to be a cheer,

"Ready okay…"

Looking directly at Quinn, Santana and Brittany, she sings,

"…Well, I ain't a mean girl  
>But I've known a few<br>They'll make you cry, baby  
>And then blame it on you<br>They'll hate you if you're pretty  
>They'll hate you if you're not<br>They'll hate you for what you lack, baby  
>Then they'll hate you for what you've got….<p>

….Mean girls, _**can**_ be forgiven  
>Mean girls, make mean women<br>Mean girls"

Looking at Quinn-bot, San-2, and Britt-wanna-be she continues singing,

"It starts on the playground pulling your hair  
>Then in high school it gets worse from there<br>You'll see em coming, they travel in packs  
>Smile to your face, baby, while stabbing your back<br>If they ain't out a-prowling, creeping down the hall  
>You'll find em by the lockers, baby<br>Sharpening their claws…" (Mean girls by Sugarland)

By the end of her song, all of the girls in glee (minus the three blind mice) sing along with the chorus.

"Alright everyone, I think that Melanie definitely is a threat to be reckoned with. Now it's time for our last audition of the day." Everyone looks around confused. Everyone in the choir room was either an original member or had just auditioned, there wasn't anybody left. "I'll go grab them from the band practice room down the hall." No one could have predicted who Mr. Schue would return with just moments later, Anthony Rashad and _two_ other guys from the football team. They were dressed in simple black jackets buttoned closed over white tees, and black pants and shoes.

Stepping close to Mercedes, and taking her hand Anthony says, "This song is dedicated to the lovely Mercedes Jones. I want to thank you for inspiring me to embrace my artistic side without shame." Cue the *Mercedes is Judging You* face. Mercedes snatches her hand away before Anthony has a chance to kiss it. Anthony then winks and points to the drums, while doing a little Michael Jackson-esque spin back to the center of the classroom, ending up in between the other two football players. Giving a little not to start music…He has the nerve to sing 'I Want You Back' by the Jackson 5, as if he ever had her to begin with. As the music dies down, the trio ends in a big flourish, unbuttoning their jackets to reveal the message printed on their t-shirts: **Team 'Cedes**. Sam is about to have his very own 'hell to the no' moment.

All Mr. Schue can say is, "Artie, looks like you finally have some competition for the leads on the Michael Jackson songs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Nero Played a Mean Violin While His Empire Went Down in Flames <strong>

Before school, on a lovely late September morning…..

Sue is livid. "Look Erma, Principal Figgins, you have let this slushie war get way out of hand."

"Please Sue, you're one to talk. You're as big a bully as some of the kids. You don't even care."

"Alright Shirley Temple, this war has been waging for a month now with no end in sight. It's affecting my cheerios and therefore it must now come to an end."

"Like I said, you don't care about the students, just your cheerios getting caught in the crossfire. Of course, we all know that some of your cheerios are behind the slushie attacks."

"There's no proof, unless you believe those biased accounts from your whiny glee club kids, which I don't. What about Beiste, huh? My sources say that this whole thing was perpetrated by those lumbering football playing buffoons. How they managed to mastermind the worst food related war in the history of William McKinley is beyond me considering that I tricked half of them into cleaning my car with their tongues just last week."

Coach Beiste growled at Sue. "Watch it Sylvester, you come at me and I will ride you harder than a rodeo bull. It's not just my team. It seems like every jock in a letterman jacket has been walking around with a slushie." The concerned faculty turn to Principal Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury for answers.

Ms. Pillsbury does not enjoy the scrutiny. "Why are you all yelling at me? Why are you even looking at me? I have no power; I'm not even assistant Principal."

"You're the guidance counselor Ella. Do your job and figure out what's wrong with all of these little kibbles and bits that Will-da-Beiste here seem to care so much about. I would do it myself, but my powers only work for evil."

Emma is surprised that Sue, and apparently the other faculty hold her somewhat responsible for the current state of the school. "Will, do you feel this way too?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sue makes a good point. The lack of leadership and structure at William McKinley High School starts at the top." Will shoots a disapproving look at Principal Figgins before continuing, "And clearly these students, the ones doing the slushie facials, have an agenda; everything is too coordinated for it not to be. It's your job as guidance counselor to help these students deal with whatever feelings are motivating these attacks, to help bring them to an end."

Principal Figgins speaks up for the first time. "Look, I think that you are all overreacting. It's only the fourth week of school. Slushies are just a part of the high school experience. No one has gotten hurt, except for a few_ minor_ sprains from slipping on wet floors. I'll take slushies any day over real physical altercations. The students are just acclimating to the new school year. Trust me, in time things will settle down, I'm sure of it. Besides, I have been talking to Emma about a riveting new anti-bullying video campaign that she will launch next week." Only Will looked hopeful. At this point even Shannon was losing faith in Emma's capabilities.

"Mark my words; with Figgins and the Ginger at the helm, this school will sink faster than the Titanic. This will get worse before it gets better." And with that, Sue walks out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: Azimio's Folly<strong>

**Positively Drunk With Power…..**

_It's good to be the king. _Students part in the halls like the Red Sea as Azimio and Dave walk through. Dave isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

The captain of the puck-heads approaches. "Azimio, we've encountered a little resistance from some of the AV club now that almost half of them are in the Glee Club, which is off limits. What should we do to the others?"

Azimio considers the options. "I think it's time to dust off the Wheels Wildberry Slushie Attack. Let's see how they like getting 6 slushies at once."

"Nice. I'll let the guys know."

As the puck-head went off down a different hall, Dave turns to Azimio and says, "You know, at some point you're going to go too far and there will be hell to pay. Figgins can't ignore your little war for much longer; he's getting too much pressure from the faculty to do something."

"Dave, I ain't worried about Principal Figgins. If he wanted to do something he would have done it weeks ago. All the times he's seen me, or a cheerio, or some puck-head with a slushie, he's never said a thing. In fact, Coach Beiste is the only person who says or does anything. All she can say is 'drink it now or toss it in the trash'. No one has ever been caught in the act, and no one has narked, therefore no one has been punished. And if things keep going according to plan, no one ever will."

"I speak from experience. You keep pushing and eventually someone is going to push back. Look at everything Kurt has me doing for bullying him. I started the bully whips, the LGBT-SA club, and I joined glee club. Dude, payback's a bitch."

"Kurt was an anomaly, a loser who just couldn't accept his place. Fine, let him enjoy a little power. Trust me, no one else will speak up."

"Look, seriously, as your friend, your _best friend_, I'm worried. Things are getting out of hand and I think you should quit while you're ahead. You did it; order is back, and the losers know their place. There's no reason to keep up with all of these slushies. Even when we did it last year, it was never this bad."

"Nice to know you still remember that I'm your friend, your _best friend_. And as _your_ best friend I will let you know that nobody is going to bother you for joining Finn and the rest of that fruit salad in glee club. I'm perfectly okay with you _singing_ and _dancing_ and wearing _make-up_ as long as you don't flake out on the football field like you did last year. Don't worry about me, I got this." (Spoiler Alert: Those are Famous Last Words…)

**Long Live the Slushie King….**

Every morning that week the students of William McKinley High School were quarantined to their homerooms and subjected to the 'riveting new anti-bullying video campaign'. Friday, today's video, starts the same way the others did.

…. Visualize: A grainy grey screen with a with white spinning arm ticking down numbers, 5 beep, 4 beep, 3 beep, 2 beep, 1 beep. Scene opens to a crowded high school hallway. (Here's a hint, the boys are all dressed like Richie Cunningham from 'Happy Days', and all of the girls are in mid-calf skirts and white button up the front shirts with sweater-sets). As the students disperse, three students linger behind.

….Begin voice-over: "Hello students, welcome to film number 5 in this straight forward look at bullying. Today's topic: The bully in you. Let's join Roger, Tom, and John in the hallway at school. Hey boys you should be in class. Uh oh, it looks like John is being a bully. Good thing Principal Johnson saw the whole thing….."

Yeah, apparently these 'videos' are straight out of the same time capsule Ms. Pillsbury gets her pamphlets.

Things no one notices:

1. None of the cheerios have been in class during the prescribed torture. Coach Sylvester gave them all notes to excuse them. She didn't really care what they spent their time doing, she just didn't want their brains to rot because of Evita Pillsbury. Cheer-bots with swiss cheese for brains couldn't tumble in a straight line, and with her pitiful group this year, some of her girls could barely walk in a straight line to begin with.

2. None of the glee club girls have been in class during the prescribed torture either. Most of them are cheerios, see number 1. As for the other girls, well, honestly no one really notices them anyway. (Lauren does incognito rather well, thank you very much, and we all know that Tina is practically Mrs. Cellophane. Rachel's teacher was actually pleased that she wasn't there; he found her rather tiresome…._poor Rachel_).

3. After his before school work-outs, Azimio has been using this time to catch-up on his sleep in a back office in the gym originally meant for an assistant coach. (Dave isn't the only one who likes to pump a little iron.)

4. Let's be honest, Emma Pillsbury was the only one who had been watching her sad little 'videos'. All of the other faculty and practically the entire student body used those two hours, every morning of that week, to snooze; only waking in time for the bell. It was like a magical scene straight out of Sleeping Beauty. Now normally that would be kind of disturbing, but not this week. Just wait until you read number 5.

5. Perhaps most importantly what no one notices was that today, the first Friday in October, was the day Azimio would learn to never cross the Glee Club again.

…

Looking at their cheer-bots going to work, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana can't help but smile. Mercedes joins them and says, "Wow, in only a month's time you took that rag-tag bunch of wanna-bes and whipped them into fighting form. Just look at them, like a little red and white army, marching silently along the halls, nary a foot, a pony, or cup out of place." Becky, Tina, Melanie, Lauren and even Rachel all had their roles to play in what was transpiring. "Ladies, I think we might actually manage to pull this off."

…..

Finally, the moment we have all been waiting for arrives. The teachers are awake and standing at their respective doors, waiting for the bell to ring. And when it does, all hell breaks loose.

As everyone opens their door, whether it is to their classroom or their office, it doesn't matter. What matters is that perched above every doorway in William McKinley High School is a cup, full of, you guessed it, slushie. Not a single faculty member is spared. Not Sue, Shannon, Will, Emma, Principal Figgins, Mr. Kidney the janitor, or Ms. Henson the librarian escape the slushie facial from above. Students are shocked, afraid to walk out of their homerooms. Afraid of what Azimio may have waiting for them in the hallways, especially now that he has shown that he is bold enough to slushie teachers. Teachers look across the halls at other teachers, wiping slushie off of their faces, their eyes drawn to the floor all places. Why the floors? Funny you should ask, because every single hallway in William McKinley High School has arrows running down the center. Arrows made out of perfectly placed, perfectly aligned, perfectly filled cups of slushie. And like sheep they all follow. As students and faculty walk noiselessly down the hallways, careful not to disturb the arrows, they also notice that every single locker in William McKinley High School has piece of paper taped to it, carrying the same message. It reads:

Azimio is our king,

Slushie, slushie everything

He gives an order, we all shout:

Let's hope the cherry flavor don't run out!

...

Azimio is our king,

So we slushie everything.

No nerd or loser in this place,

Can go without a slusie-face.

Azimio is our king,

...

Azimio is our king.

Principal Figgins won't do anything!

Azimio is our king.

...

Azimio is our king.

Losers fear the slushie cup.

Faculty pretend that nothing's up.

Azimio is our king.

Long live the Slushie King.

Azimio is our King!

…..

And where you ask, are the sheep going? Why, to the gym of course.

…..

Shannon awakens at the sound of the bell, and opens her office door to not just a slushie facial from above. She soon discovers that every stable surface in the entire locker room where her office is located is covered with perfectly placed, perfectly aligned, and perfectly filled slushie cups. Well _almost_ every stable surface. Whoever did this left a path _just_ big enough for Shannon to very slowly and very carefully walk along. The winding path leads her to the gym entrance. She pulls open the door, not sure of what to make of the scene before her. Pouring in from the doors on the other side of the gym (the ones that led the sheep there from the school hallways), Shannon can see Principal Figgins, Emma, Sue, and the rest of the faculty and students. There are perfectly placed, perfectly aligned, and perfectly filled slushie cups 20 rows deep blocking anyone from crossing into the center of the gym from all directions. Not to worry, there were more arrows pointing everyone up into the bleachers. Not to sit, because every bench, on every row, of every bleacher had a double line of perfectly placed, perfectly aligned, and perfectly filled slushie cups. No, no, the arrows sending the sheep up, wanted them to see. See what? Why the Slushie King of course.

(Turns out Azimio is a _very_ very heavy sleeper. He never notices that the little rolling office chair that he is napping in was moved into the gym. He never notices the crown as it is placed on his head. He never stirs, not once, as all of those perfectly placed, perfectly aligned, and perfectly filled slushie cups were positioned. Someone conveniently turned the alarm off on his cell phone. Lucky for _whomever,_ Azimio regularly slept through the bells at school anyway, so he never woke up when all hell broke loose. No, he slept….I mean, he is _still_ sleeping.)

Shannon walks wordlessly over to Principal Figgins, shaking her head in utter disbelief. Everyone is so shocked that no one has said a word since the first slushies fell, just a few minutes ago. All eyes oscillate from the slushie king, to the message on the floor, to Principal Figgins and back again. Principal Figgins cannot take his eyes off of the message on the floor. (In perfectly placed, perfectly aligned, and perfectly filled slushie cups it reads 'In MY school, it's slushie rule'. He feels Shannon's hand on his shoulder and he turns sharply to look at her. Shannon Beiste notices that Principal Figgins has developed a very interesting twitch in his left eye. Turning sharply again, with a trembling hand he takes the bull horn from Sue, pushes the button and shouts, "AZIMIO! MY OFFICE NOW! You there, make a path for him, IMMEDIATELY". A small group of B-squad cheerios who had been standing there 'innocently' enough, begin to make a small path for Azimio.

Finally the summons awakens the slushie king from his slumber. He almost falls out of the chair, expecting a desk where there was no longer one. He looks around, bewilderment clear on his face. He looks at the 'throne' he is sitting on, surrounded by oddly placed slushie cups. He feels the crown on his head. He looks up at all of the students and faculty standing in the bleachers looking back down at him. He glances towards the hallway (where no one was looking) and sees the faces of the Glee Club girls looking back at him from behind the closed doors.

With the slushie king awake, the students finally start to react, whispering to one another.

It seems as though Principal Figgins has found his backbone, so to the bullhorn once more. "SILENCE! I want every single student who has ever been seen in the halls of William McKinley High School with a slushie to VERY carefully make their way to the auditorium, NOW! That includes every single person on the FOOTBALL, HOCKEY, and WRESTLING, teams as well all B-SQUAD CHEERIOS. Just for good measure, JACOB BEN ISRAEL to the auditorium too! There will be NO EXCEPTIONS. Everyone else, get to first period, and DO NOT disturb a SINGLE CUP while you're at it." Turning to Sue and Shannon, he says, "Do not fight me on this. We all know that the football team and their girlfriends on the cheer squad are behind this. Proof or not, I hold them responsible and they will help Mr. Kidney clean this up." Sue isn't going to fight Principal Figgins on this. She knows the work of her Unholy Trinity when she sees it. She simply smiles at Figgins and walks slowly away, thinking about her next National Cheer Title which is now suddenly within her reach; and about how Becky has clearly been abusing her copy machine privileges.

Students and faculty very slowly make their way to either first period or the auditorium. Amazingly not a single slushie cup was disturbed in what will forever be remembered as 'The Day the Slushie Last Fell'.

**It's Vampire Theory 101: F-F-F…..**

All was quiet as Azimio trudged from the tongue lashing he received in Principal Figgin's office. He turns down the slow motion hallway. Normally he would blow off his last Friday class, except today was anything but normal. Principal Figgins told him if he stepped one toe wrong again this year he would be expelled. No way in hell he was taking that chance today. _Thank God Ms. Pillsbury was able to talk some sense into Figgins. He had to see that there was no way I could have pulled off that cup-o-slushie prank and incriminate myself in the process. At least all we had to do was clean it up. Those damn Glee Club Girls got a lot of nerve. _

Azimio's thoughts are broken by the sound of a locker shutting loudly. He looks to his left, in the direction of the sound and is double slushied in the face. As he wipes the slushie away, he looks into the face of his attacker. It is none other than Melanie Fisher. He hears the _clank-clank_ of more lockers closing in succession, farther down the hallway. He looks and sees four other girls from the Glee Club standing by their lockers, waiting for him to walk by, a slushie in each hand. Azimio shakes his head thinking, _These girls have already caused me too much trouble today_. He turns back around to go back the way he came. Unfortunately his way is blocked by both Lauren and Santana. Azimio turns back around, opting to run the double slushie-gauntlet than tangle with them.

By the time he makes it to the end of the slow motion hallway, he is covered from the crown of his head to the soles of his shoes in slushie. As he passes the last girl, Mercedes, she asks, "Slushie king, you didn't think we'd let you get away without getting a little slushie on your face did you?" Looking at the rest of the Glee Club girls she says, "Ladies, let's make sure we did everything we set out to do before we let him get away." All of the girls surround Azimio and run through their retribution check-list.

Santana says, "Number one: Pay Azimio back for every slushie he's ever thrown at us and at our friends?"

Melanie says, "Done."

Lauren says, "Number Two: Get Azimio back for rigging the prom queen vote?" (BTW- in that moment Az realizes that Lauren actually heard him that day in detention).

Tina says, "Done."

Quinn says, "Number Three: End the stupid slushie war?"

Brittany says, "Done and done. What about the bonus task?"

Mercedes asks, "Brittany, what was the bonus task?"

"Make Azimio look like a rainbow?"

All of the girls respond, "Done!"

…..

When later interviewed about what happened, Azimio said he had no comment about the slushie war, the cup-o-slushie prank, or the act that brought the war to a screeching halt, his slushie bath. (BTW- He makes the front page of the muckraker a week later in a very thought provoking article entitled "The Rise and Fall of the Slushie King".)

…..

Mr. Schue doesn't bat an eye as the original glee girls come into class ten minutes late that day. He was pretty sure that Rachel had said something to him earlier about some class project they were all working on. He never really cares when they are late anyway. _Clueless as ever…._

As the girls take their seats, together on the far side of the choir room, Puckerman is the first one to sit up in his chair at attention. He taps Mike on the shoulder and whispers, "Is it just me, or do the girls look different today?"

Mike nods his head in agreement responding, "Nah, it's not just you. They look, hot."

From the row in front of them, Finn adds, "Scary too."

Sam, sitting next to Finn, says, "It looks like they all woke up today and decided to wear their mash-up outfits from Living on a Prayer/Start Me Up."

Artie leans in and says, "So it's not just my eyes. They are all dressed in tight leather pants, bustiers, and matching boots."

In a sad voice Finn adds, "Well not all of them, it looks like Rachel didn't get the memo."

(Good skills of observation there Finnocence. You see when Rachel neglected to mention that she gave the class present to Mr. Schue at the beginning of the school year during her little 'I'm sorry monologue' the girl's decided that she had to sit the 'Azimio double slushie-gauntlet' out, forcing her to provide their cover story to Mr. Schue instead.) Back to the story….

….

Just before the last bell of the day sounded, Principal Figgins' voice boomed from the intercom. "Attention students of William McKinley High School. In light of the most recent events, effective immediately, slulshies will no longer be allowed outside of the cafeteria. There will be a zero-tolerance bullying policy, fully enforced and in place, by Homecoming. First order of business, any student seen with a slushie outside of the cafeteria will be immediately suspended. Each repeated offense will add an additional day of suspension. After three such incidences you will be expelled. Of special note: Even within the walls of the cafeteria, any member of the football, wrestling, and hockey teams, as well as any member of the cheerio b-squad _ever_ seen with a slushie again this year will be suspended for no less than three days. A second offense will result in your immediate removal from your respective team. Even when off the team the slushie ban will still apply. A third offense will result in your immediate expulsion. If there are more than ten slushie related offenses of any kind between now and homecoming, all slushie machines will be removed from William McKinley High School forever. Pay close attention to future announcements as the zero-tolerance plan is implemented. Thank you for your attention and have a nice day."

…..

After class the girls decide that a celebratory dinner at Breadstixs was in order. And after dinner, the unsuspecting guys reaped the benefits of a battle well fought.

….

**Tonight the Tiger has Brown Eyes…The Continuing Evolution of Ms. Mercedes Jones**

"Oh my God, 'Cedes…" Coming up for air from yet another deep kiss, Sam stares at Mercedes with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, we always make-out at my house Friday after school, and today we don't have to worry about getting interrupted since it's my parent's date night. Now get back over here."

Normally Sam didn't need to be told twice what to do when he realized that he had hours of uninterrupted time alone with Mercedes. Normally Mercedes didn't look like she did right now. Normally she didn't let him do what she had just been letting him do. Normally.…Breathing heavily Sam takes another small step away from the couch, away from Mercedes. "Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me what's going on."

In a very sweet and innocent voice Mercedes says, "Come back over here and I will tell you."

Sam was never good at negotiating with Mercedes, for anything. Why did he even bother to get up? As he returns to the couch, Mercedes grabs him, yanks off his shirt, and pins him to the cushions with her leather-clad thighs. "See, this is what I mean. Why are you up there and why am I down here? Not that it's a bad thing; it's just different that's all."

Mercedes slyly replies, "I dunno."

"The truth 'Cedes."

Mercedes leans in low and says, "Well baby, 'Ain't it crazy how slaying just always makes you hungry and horny?'"

"Huh? This, THIS is what I'm talking about. Who are you and what have you done to my sweet Godiva diva? I blame Santana and her potty mouth. You just wait, Mon—"

Mercedes cuts him off mid-rant with a kiss. Tugging on his hair and leaning into his ear she whispers, "This has nothing to do with Santana. I just feel all lit up because _**I**_ masterminded the most wonderful payback ever, which my girls (and like a million cheerios) helped carry out." She then starts kissing the side of his neck, left more exposed as she tugged a little more on his hair.

Sam just lays there trying to focus on what she said and what it means and what he was going to say next, rather than what she was doing (which was driving him a little mad…). As his eyes began to close and roll towards the back of his head, he could feel himself forgetting to care that this naughty leather-clad vixen was his sweet 'Cedes. Every time she gave his hair a little tug, and used her tongue on the side of his neck, he forgot that she was never the dominant one, at least not when they were like this. For once Sam was happy that he didn't have the money or more recently the time to get a proper hair cut. As she pulls his hair yet again, sending chills down his spine, Sam vows that he will never have short hair again, EVER. Every time she took her other hand and ran it across his chest, playing with the top of his jeans, he forgot a little more that was the same girl whose tough diva exterior hid her adorable nervous inexperience when it came to stuff like this….he loved that about her, that everything was always new and special, that he was the one guiding her…but this girl, this girl was firmly in control, literally pulling him along for the ride. His thoughts are brought back into sharp focus when Mercedes nips his collarbone with the edge of her teeth. Again, tossing the action around in his head Sam decides that ultimately he likes it, he _really _likes it, but where had it come from?

With one hand Sam very carefully reaches up and untangles Mercedes fingers from his ever growing mane. His other hand stops the wandering path of her second hand. This was the first time in their six month relationship that she had—had…._What the hell did she do and where has __this__ Mercedes been hiding for six months…._ Buying himself a few moments of clarity, Sam remembers what he had meant to say earlier. "You mean to tell me that you guys, pardon me, you _ladies_ were the ones who pulled off that whole slushie cup prank today? And you were the ones who gave Azimio a slushie bath?" Mercedes raises one eyebrow and smirks at him. "Tha—that's why you were late to class today, and why you've been getting to school early this week, because you were plotting?" Mercedes nods her head in agreement, trying to release her hands to continue their exploration. Sam holds fast. "One more question, then you can have at me. I'm almost afraid to ask but, why?"

Blowing a frustrated breath out across his chest, tickling him with her hair as she does, she replies, "We found out that Azimio rigged the prom queen vote, and honestly, I'm tired of that boy throwing slushies up in my hair all the time. The whole slushie war business was getting out of hand. Somebody had to do something about it, why not us?"

"Oh-my-God, you McKinley girls _are_ scary. What you did was a thousand times better than when all the guys tried to beat up Dave last year." Chuckling Sam says, "I don't think that Azimio will _ever_ recover." Thinking more about what she and the other girls had managed to do, a very serious Sam says slowly, "I'm just glad I'm on your team." Mercedes looks Sam in the eyes, and then glances at her two, still trapped, hands. Sam gives her a little lopsided grin and lets her go.

Now free, leaning down yet again, trailing kisses deep down the center of his chest, giggling a little as she does, Mercedes looks up at Sam and says, "Baby, you're about to be _very_ glad."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six: Let's Play a Little Game Called 'Devil's Advocate'<strong>

November 12, 2011

Dear Diary,

School is going well. I've finally done it. I am back on top, back on the cheerios, and more popular than I ever was before. I am 17 after all, and this _is_ high school, so being well liked is important. But don't worry; I won't let it go to my head this time around. (Not that I could with 'Cedes and Santana and Brittany and practically everyone else riding me.) I may not have Finn, but _Quinndependence_ is going better than I expected.

Speaking of Finn, he and Rachel seem to be going strong. I still don't know if they're really going to make it. She's practically having an affair (albeit an emotional affair) with Jesse. I think Finn is a little too dense to see it, or maybe he thinks that it will stop on its own. I still don't get what he sees in her. Other than that, Rachel's actually calmed down quite a bit in Glee Club. She only argued once the whole time we were giving out solos for Invitational's. There really wasn't any room for her to quarrel with Santana anyway since we did do a tribute to Amy Winehouse this year. Even so, last year she would have argued everything like a rabid animal. She says that she's trying, and I guess it's finally starting to show. I can practically see her biting her tongue when we give out assignments. (I'm still secretly hoping for blood). She hasn't gotten a solo in three whole months. It's about time; if New Directions was knee deep in talent last year; well we are chest deep in talent this year.

There are over 20 members in glee club this year. (I doubt that many people will still be around for Nationals, since some of the newbies didn't realize that there was actual work involved in show choir, but it's more than we ever expected). Regardless, we already proved to be an unstoppable force at Sectionals this year. Let's hope our luck holds out for Regionals in a few months, where we will again face the Warblers.

I think that with the help of Coach Beiste and Kurt's club, Figgins and WMHS may be bully free by Thanksgiving or Christmas. I never thought I'd see that day, but our little slushie prank pushed a lot of buttons. Mercedes is brilliant. I still can't believe we got away with it. Even if we hadn't, I figure it was worth it just to see the look on Coach Sylvester's slushie covered face. (I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure she knows what we did.)

Even Puck and Lauren seem to be going strong. Puck's changed a lot, but I still can't tell about Lauren. Only time will tell. I practically hear the wedding bells in my head whenever I see Mercedes and Sam. They are my favorite couple, besides Brittana to hang out with. They never make me feel like a third or fifth wheel. Without them I probably would have started in on Finn again after I broke up with Jesse.

OMG—I still can't believe that Tina is bi. Okay, maybe I can believe it, but if I were Mike it would freak me out if my girlfriend had a crush on her ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend. Just thinking about it gives me a headache.

In all honesty I really am getting better. Every day I think about what I want to do, and not about what Finn might be doing with Rachel. Every song I hear now is just a song. They don't tie my heart back to him. I can see him, but not want him, though I still love him, and probably will forever. I am starting to love me. I've even joined the ranks of the other glee-cheerios. I don't need to wear the uniform everyday to feel strong. Now I only wear it on game day. That has to mean something. When I look inside I used to see mostly anger, hurt, loss, sadness, anger, revenge, pity, anger, and fear, but those things are like ghosts compared to the friendship, happiness, love, and true _glee_ that have taken up residence. I am getting better. Sometimes I even find myself thinking about what I want to do after I graduate, and not wondering how I will make Finn fit. I think I do love me, despite everything.

Everything is going so well…too well. Nothing ever goes this well for long does it?

_Why do I feel like this is the calm before the storm?_

….

Ahhhh Quinn, truer words were never written, in fact, the storm clouds have already begun to gather….

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read These Very Important Notes from Your Author:<strong>

Did I write 'cut the cord', the Chord! I am still crying on the inside….

OMG my secret is out: Will and Shannon are my crack-ship. They need to stop kissing so much, that's all I'm sayin'.

'New Heads'—term used to describe new glee club members, and I got it from the Vampire Huntress Legend series by LA Banks. Also any words in _**bold italics**_ in the song lyrics were lyrics I either added or modified in some way.

Just in case you couldn't tell #Mercedes Jones has a harem

It's good to be the king—is from Mel Brook's 'History of the World: Part I'

'Azimio is our King' is a play on 'Weasely is our King' from Harry Potter. Goodness I hope you all knew that already.

Also Vampire Theory 101: F-F-F, a nod once more to Ms. LA Banks who maintains in her writing that a vampire only has three goals, **f**eeding, **f**ighting, and well you will have to guess that last one 'cuz this is rated T (of course as I write this I realize that I accidentally used le word in CH 13, and out of Kurt's porcelain mouth no less). Crude, but yet so very effective. Don't worry, _it_ still hasn't happened for our two little love birds, but I wasn't going to change the last **F** and throw off the power of alliteration.

Ain't it crazy how slaying just always makes you hungry and horny?—is another quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (I love Faith!)

So, I know I skipped over Halloween, and I had half of the party written, but I just kept getting stuck. Maybe I will finish it up tomorrow a post it as a mini. Idk. (It could be a little shot of sunshine before the rain comes).

Dear diary—Tina is bi and has a teensy girl-crush on Melanie…yup. Go figure. (In a part that now lays on the cutting room floor: The gleeks all played a little truth or dare at Tina's beyond outrageous Halloween party, and some truth spilled out, it went something like "Tina, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If there would be no consequences, right now this second, who would you kiss?"

"M….Mmmelanie…" 0….0)

-I hope the revenge on Azimio made sense and I hope that it was worth the wait. Sorry about some of the formatting. I just couldn't get it right this time.


	18. It Gets Better

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 18: It Gets Better**

**Pre-story notes (only 2):**

**Thank-you to Isis Aurora Tomoe, emzjuk, WickedSong, shanti-noel03, Vicky, Jadziwine, and an unnamed anon for the reviewLOVE. It really means a lot to me. Every time I see another story alert, I'm just amazed. And the stuff you all write makes me feel super good :)**

**Should I apologize? I feel as though I should. I wish I could just write gooey Samcedes fluffy-fluff all the time, but I can't seem to tell their most epic love story without a little help from their friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: WARNING—this update does involve the death of one (minor) character and some salty language, which at this point should come as no surprise. It's Homecoming week.<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my actual students named Jamal, whose life was taken by ignorance and hatred much too soon.**

* * *

><p>First they came for the Socialists, and I did not speak out -<br>Because I was not a Socialist.

Then they came for the Trade Unionists, and I did not speak out -  
>Because I was not a Trade Unionist.<p>

Then they came for the Jews, and I did not speak out -  
>Because I was not a Jew.<p>

Then they came for me - and there was no one left to speak for me.

-Martin Niemöller

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Refined by Fire<strong>

_Plink, plink…._ As he ran from his house into the night the first few drops of rain were just beginning to fall. Within minutes the sky had darkened and the heavens just opened up. Still he ran. He had to get out, away from the questions, away from his dad, who just didn't understand. Who could understand this anyway? He could barely understand it himself. He had come so far and now…now he felt as if it wasn't worth it anymore. But still he ran.

_Knock, knock…_The door opens. An older man takes a look out and disappears wordlessly back into the house. A new face appears, a much younger version of the first, but he still does not let him in.

"Can I come in?"

"You're the last person I expected to show up on my doorstep on a night like this."

"Please, you have to let me in."

"I don't have to do anything. You ran over here in the rain, so you can stand there in the rain."

"I thought we were friends. I thought you were my best friend."

"All that changed about a month ago, and you know it."

"No, no it didn't, not for me. You don—don't understand. I really need my best friend right now."

The boy inside the doorway looked at his friend standing in the pouring rain. _He looks upset, like maybe he's been crying. Hard to tell with the rain coming down like this. Why do I feel like I will regret this?_ "Give me one good reason why I should let you in."

"He's gone, he's de—gone and I don't know what to do. Please I just need someone to talk to."

…..

Azimio watches Dave as he sits on the edge of the couch with a towel. Dave is just sitting there, staring blankly back at him, not even using the towel to dry off. Azimio clears his throat loudly to get Dave's attention.

A little of the fog in Dave's face appears to clear. "Thanks for letting me come in. I didn't really know where else to go. I know it's been a while."

"Yeah, well you're a busy man these days." Dave just slowly nods in agreement. "Are you gonna' tell me why you're here in the middle of the night during a frickin' monsoon?"

"He's gone."

"I heard that the first time. Who is gone? Where did they go and why do you care? Please, why should I care?"

"Mm—Mike, Mike Ferguson, an offensive lineman from Carmel, is gone. He's a friend of mine, sorta'. I, uhh, met him when I took some lessons over the summer so I wouldn't embarrass myself this year in glee club and—"

"As if being in glee club isn't embarrassing enough." Azimio's chuckles are cut-off by the look on Dave's face. "So—sorry dude."

_This was so much easier in my head. _Dave stands as if he's going to leave. Wiping his face one last time, he says, "I think I made a mistake by coming here. You really don't care, do you? It doesn't matter anyway, I can't do this. I know my way out." He turns and starts to head up the basement stairs.

"Dave, Dave, stop. Look, hold on man. You can't just walk out like that. You gotta' give me another chance. I'm sorry, no more joking around, I promise." Dave stops, but refuses to turn around. "Dave, you're still my boy and the way you're looking has got me worried. I mean, when you leave you're not gonna' go—go and do something stupid are you? What did this Mike guy do? Are you going to go hunt him down? Do you need, you know, back up?"

Dave just shakes his head 'no' as he turns back around and gives Azimio a weak smile. He returns to his former spot on the couch. "No, Mike is, was, really my friend, and…" Dave closes his eyes, "…and now he's dead." Azimio's eyebrows shot-up, but before he could open his mouth to react, Dave kept talking. Now that he had said it, all of it had to come out. "I just found out Friday night and I di—didn't wanna' believe it, bu—but then his dad called me, be—be—because I was supposed to be there too and they were worried. I—I was supposed to be there. I was supposed to be there at that stupid party, but my dad got us tickets to see the Browns play. Mike's dead because I bailed on him for Friday Night Football. I knew he was having trouble and I just can't stop thinking that this is my fault. People he saw every day, played football with, the—they turned on him like a pack of wild dogs. Nobody was there for him. I had told him to transfer, but he wouldn't listen." Blowing out a long hard breath Dave says finally, "Karma is such a bitch." Doing one of those little laughs that people only use when they are just barely holding on he continues trying to talk. "I—I know what you're thinking. Why do I even care right? I—I only knew him for a few months, but I…I… " Dave stops, unsure of how to continue, unsure of how to tell Azimio that he had been falling in love because he is still more afraid of his reaction, than he is of anything else.

***Flashback Begins****

…sitting with Grandma about a month ago (after the fall of the Slushie King)

"Azimio Adams, this is one of those times in life where you stop being such a punk and start being a man. You're getting too old for this foolishness, now you leave those girls alone before they do something even worse to you. Trust me; I don't think this is a fight you will ever win."

"Grandma, I thought you'd be on my side, you know, blood is thicker than water."

"When you're wrong, you're wrong and I call it like I see it. So you just shut your mouth and listen to what I'm saying. Is all this worth getting kicked out of school? You willing to throw away everything that you've been given over some slushie?"

"No, but I can't let them disrespect me like that."

"From what I understand you started it, and baby-boy you should know by now that if you hadn't started this mess, you wouldn't be in this mess. Am I right? Well am I?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"I don't even understand why you were terrorizing those kids to begin with. What did they ever do to you, exist? Use some of your free air God so loving provided? You should be ashamed of yourself. So what if someone doesn't play a sport or isn't very popular? Those are not the things that tell you someone's worth. So you're big in high school. That don't mean squat in the real world. And look at you, now you're not so big in high school. Guess what, in the long run, it still don't mean nothing. I would rather you grow up a little now, lick your wounds, and be a man than be some young punk I need to hit upside the head with my cane. We raised you better than this, of course if you need the cane…"

***End Flashback****

Dave is still paused, unable to continue, tears now starting to flow freely down his face. Azimio shifts uncomfortably on the couch, tapping his foot nervously, making a silent decision, and letting out a very long slow breath. "Dave, just say it. You can't hold on to this kinda' shit, it'll drive you crazy. Let it out."

Dave looks at Azimio, still shaking his head 'no'. "No, no, I can't. You—you woul—wouldn't, you—"

"Nah, I'm serious, _this_ is serious."

"I don't know how to keep going. I'm not sure what to say. Mi—Mike was gonna' help me, but now that he's gone, I don't know what to do."

_How did I get here, in this moment? Oh my God, I don't wanna' do this, but Dave looks pretty messed up. I can't just leave him hangin' like that. He's the only real friend I got. _Closing his eyes, Azimio says_, _"Dave, I know."

Dave goes still; he knows he didn't just hear what he thinks he just heard Azimio say in a voice that was just above a whisper. He leans his head slightly towards Azimio, just barely catching him out of the corner of his eye. "Huh? What did you just say?"

Louder this time, Azimio repeats, "Dave, I said, I know."

Without making eye-contact with Azimo he asks, "You know?" Dave could feel the couch move as Azimio shakes his head yes. Still without looking, he asks, "Ho—how long?"

"I figured it out last year. It took a little while, but there were signs. I do know you, man I've know you since you were 4 years old. Last two years, I was an equal opportunity glee basher. Maybe I rode Finn kinda' hard, but that's because he was supposed to be our leader, and he was setting such crappy example on the football field, but you, you seemed to target Kurt, _a lot_. Then Tonya told me that before we got together, you turned both her _and_ Buffy down. And we all knew Santana was gay when you were dating her, plus that whole adventure with the bully whips really sealed the deal when _you_ turned on _me_ for pushing around Brett. I, uhh, I gue—guess I thought that we weren't going to be friends anymore after that. I mean we didn't really hang out all summer and I thought you were going to _change_, especially once you joined glee club. But you really haven't. It's cool though. I can see why you probably didn't wanna' tell me, on account of me being such as an asshole and all, but it don't change nothing."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I mean that. I did let your wet ass into my house didn't I, drippin' water all over my mama's good hardwood floors." Dave couldn't help but smile just a little at that.

"Yeah you did, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything…..about me?"

"Look man, I will answer your question, but after that, no more touchy-feely talk from me. You have a reason for it right now; I don't, so I'm making an exception. Alright?"

"Fair enough."

"Seriously, I could care less that _you're_ gay. I just weirds me out that Kurt's always in my face about it. I only mess with Finn because I don't really like him, and I hate that damn glee club, now more than ever."

"You know Kurt's not really 'in your face'. He's just being Kurt."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know how to deal with all the _gayness_. Why can't he be like you? Why does he have to be so _out there_?"

"Kurt's not me, and well he's out there for Ohio, but he's pretty tame for some places. It's all relative."

"What about your friend, was he _out there_? Is that why those guys came after him?"

"Not even a little bit. He was a lot like me, you would have liked him. And those assholes, it shouldn't matter. There's never a good enough reason to do that to another human being." Dave's face starts to crumble again as he thinks about what he said to Kurt last year.

"Hey man, what's going on? You were doing better and now, not so much."

"This is all my fault."

"How is this remotely even your fault?"

"I've said and done some things I never should have, and this, this is me getting it back seven fold. I should have been there. He was my friend and nobody stood up for him."

"Dave, it sounds to me like if you had been _there_, you wouldn't be _here_."

"That wouldn't be too bad; at least nothing would hurt anymore. I'm no better than those assholes that killed Mike. I—I threatened to do the same thing to Kurt. Tha—that's why he left school, 'cause I told him that if he told anyone about me, I would kill him. That means I'm no better."

Dave is holding the towel to his face crying and Azimio is sitting there wondering what to do. He starts to reach out his hand, pulling it back quickly thinking, _I can't. _But the longer he looks at his friend, the harder it gets for him to just sit there and do nothing. _I can._ Dave feels Azimio's arm across his shoulders. "None of this is your fault, okay. It doesn't work like that. You feel guilty because you're still here. We gotta' live with what we've done, but that doesn't mean that we can't change. You all but gave up bullying, and even I promised my grandma that I was gonna' stop messing with the kids in glee club, and well, everybody else too."

"You really believe that?"

"That this isn't your fault? Yeah man. No one is blaming you. You were his friend, and that's what was important. And that we can change? You already have, and I'm willing to try. Those glee girls whipped my ass good."

Despite feeling lower than he ever has before, just thinking about that slushie prank puts a little smile Dave's face. "Thanks man. I know this can't be easy for you. You're not exactly _in touch_ with your feelings."

"Ain't that the truth, but doesn't matter how uncomfortable I may be, whatever it is you're feeling has to be a million times worse. I'll deal. You can just crash here. I'll call your dad. Whatever else you need just let me know."

"You wanna' know why I ran over here in the first place? I tried to tell my dad what was wrong, but he was so hung up on the fact that I barely knew Mike and for some reason I can't keep my shit together. He kept saying that when Danny Craimer died a few years back that I didn't shed a single tear and I knew Danny for years. I couldn't explain to him that this was different."

"Let me call your dad and when I come back you can tell me more about Mike's _life _and why this was different."

"Okay."

...

"Okay class let's get started, we have a really big week ahead of us with the anti-bullying assembly on Friday." Mr. Schue started talking, looking at his class notes instead of his class. When he looks up he realizes that something's not right. "What happened? Why are Brittany and Santana crying?"

Rachel raises her hand, and after getting silent permission from Dave says, "Mr. Schuester, they just found out, we all did, that one of Brittany's students from her summer dance class was killed Friday night."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry to hear that, that's terrible. It wasn't alcohol related was it?"

"No, but the brutes who beat Mike to death for being gay were probably drinking." All the Old Heads look at Kurt and Dave. It is taking all of Dave's strength just to hold it together. To not react like part of his heart was missing. Sam was pretty sure that Mercedes knew this other Mike as well and he slung an arm around her waist. She gave him a grateful smile, and in turn she put her arm around Dave. He leaned into her side as far as he dared, trying to soak in all of the comfort he felt emanating from her.

Mr. Schue scans the room seeing several sad faces. "Did you all know Mike?"

Rachel replies, "No, just Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Dave." Rachel puts her hand in the air one more time. Mr. Schue just nods for her to speak. "I know we do things a little differently now, and that we have to prepare for the assembly, but, ummm, I was wondering if it would be okay if I sang a song to Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Dave and—and the rest of the class? Just one."

"Sure, Rachel, I think a little music would do all of us some good."

Things had been different in glee club since audition week finished. With so many new faces in the class everyone quickly realized over the last few months that it was no longer a glee-for-all to be dominated by whoever started singing first, or the loudest. Everyone had to learn that, and that lesson hit Rachel the hardest of all. Rachel stands up for her real first solo in months,

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song….Uh oh, uh oh

...

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

...

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time…"

As Rachel's voice spins round them in the choir room, even the newbies realize that she's something special. All anyone could think was, 'This is the Rachel we've been missing. The Rachel that sings for the joy of singing, for herself and for others, even if everyone is too sad for thunderous applause or to shower her with praises.'

"….A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'…"

In true Rachel Berry fashion she starts tearing up as she sings, caught up in the emotion of the song, and in the emotion in the room around her, thinking from her vantage point in front of the room, _Dave looks even more upset than Brittany and Santana._

"….Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls." (The Band Perry 'If I Die Young')

"Thank you Rachel, it's been a while since we've heard your voice. Despite the circumstances, it was still a real treat." Letting out a deep breath, Mr. Schue continues, "Class, what do you say we take ten and regroup?"

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: I Am Not My Hair<strong>

Sam and Mercedes are relaxing on her couch, talking about the upcoming assembly. "I'm sticking with 'Trouty Mouth'. What about you? Are you gonna' keep your t-shirt, or get a new one made this week for the assembly?"

"I guess I'll just stick with 'No Weave'. I have no idea what else I could put on it anyway."

Sitting up and sliding even closer to her on the couch, Sam says, "Soooooo, now that I'm the _boyfriend_, do you think I could ask you a question?"

Mercedes is not eager to pursue any line of questioning that originates with 'No Weave'. "Depends, what's your question?" (_As if I couldn't guess)._

"What exactly does 'No Weave' mean?"

_Surprise, surprise…_"Do you even know what a weave is to begin with?"

"Not really, care to explain?"

Although she rolls her eyes and pretends to huff, Mercedes patiently answers Sam's question, beginning with 'Well a weave is…." After 20 minutes and about a million questions, the only important part of this conversation is what happens after 'Cedes takes Sam to beauty school.

"Okay, so I don't get it."

With wide eyes, Mercedes looks over at Sam and says, a little too loudly, "What do you mean you still don't get it? I just got finished explaining it all to you—"

"No, no, calm down. I get what you were talking about; I just don't get your shirt. I remember you singing about your weave in 'Hell to the No', and I've heard you mention it since then, like every time we went to the pool this summer with Stevie and Stacy. Why does your shirt say 'No Weave' if it's not true?"

Innocent enough question, right? _Wrong._

Mercedes can feel a headache forming between her eyes. "I don't know."

"You don't know, or you just won't tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand goldilocks."

"_Oh_, so now you're gonna' call me names? Defensive avoidance much?"

"Look, I really don't know why on earth I put that on my shirt last year."

"Well, are you going to keep it and make it true or put something else on there? Everyone has to have a shirt for the assembly on Friday."

"I know." Mercedes puts her hands over her face. _This is not happening; I am not having this conversation. I refuse._ "I'll think of something by then."

"Why don't you just take it out? I would really love to see your actual hair."

Mercedes laughs uneasily. "Sam, it's not that simple. It would take a little while to get out, and then I'd have to wash, condition, and moisturize. We're talking a few hours and it's already late, and we have school tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound too complicated, and it's not late, we just finished dinner. Besides, there's no homework this week with so many students helping out with Friday." A little more quietly Sam says, "Excuses, excuses, excuses…it's just hair." while looking knowingly at Mercedes.

"Sam I really don't want to have this conversation right now." Trying to distract him, Mercedes suggests that they watch 'Avatar'.

Sam refuses to rise to the bait, instead asking, "Why don't you want me to see your hair? I'm from Tennessee; I've seen lots of black hair, all different kinds, in all different styles. Why can't I see yours?"

"It's hard to explain to someone who has only _seen_ lots of black hair, but never had any. Look, I am willing to talk about _anything_ other than this right now. _Please Sam?_"

Sam gets a devilish glint in his eye as he leans in and whispers into her ear, in a low southern drawl, "Anything, anything at all?"

Mercedes realizes a little too late that maybe she over spoke. There were definitely things that she was not going to discuss with Sam on her couch, in her living room, with her parents sitting in the dining room within earshot. "Well, when you sound like that, maybe not quite anything."

"Sorry, it's the weave or, uh, well do you _really _want to know?" Sam wiggles his eyebrows at Mercedes, daring her to choose anything.

Sighing, Mercedes realizes that Sam has somehow managed to back her into a corner, figuratively speaking. _Well, he certainly has picked up a few of my tricks over the last six months. I know whatever it is he wants to talk about it will be completely inappropriate._ Blowing a breath out using her bottom lip, ruffling her bangs in the process, she thinks,_ All he thinks about is sex. I know this for a fact. He likes to act like he's this sweet country gentleman, but underneath it all, he's just a hot-blooded American boy. Weave or dirty sex talk with my boyfriend where my parents can probably hear every word…not much of a choice. Weave. "_Fine you win."

"Don't sound so sad. When I win you win remember?"

"Not this time."

"You'll see, now if you will, can you please educate me on the wonders of black hair?"

Mercedes can't help but giggle, just a little at what Sam just said. "Oh Lord, the 'wonders of black hair'? That's laying it on kinda' thick isn't it?"

"Well, I can't wear my hair curly one day, straight the next, and then braids to here…" indicating close to his head, "….one day, and then the next, no braids, but hair out to here.." again indicating a distance much farther away from his head, "…so hair that can, is pretty wonderful."

"I guess you have seen a lot of black hair huh?"

"Yes, and since I want to see yours before we're too old and gray to enjoy it, get on with the 'splainin' woman." Sam gives her a sly little wink, making her wonder.

Mercedes frowns and asks, "What do you mean 'too old and gray to enjoy it'?"

"Baby I don't just want to see your hair, I want touch it. You know me, I have plans."

"I don't think so, _puleeze_, even if I did take out the weave, my hair would be totally off limits. Your hear that Samuel Evens, off limits." Mercedes waits for an answer…and when none came she glanced over at Sam, who clearly didn't hear her. She could tell by the look on his face that he was yet again thinking about something totally inappropriate. _What the hell is he thinking about now when we are supposed to be talking about my hair, which hasn't seen the light of day in years?_

(Well let's just say that even after Mercedes came down from her 'battle high' last month, the hair pulling was something she was willing to keep doing (much to Sam's delight). At this point in the conversation all Sam can think about is wrapping one curl from Mercedes head around his finger and giving her a little tug, and maybe a little nip. Mercedes was too shy to do _that_ again, but Sam isn't shy about anything when it comes to Mercedes.)

"SAM! What are you thinking about now? We're supposed to be talking about my hair, remember?"

"Trust me, I am thinking about your hair."

Narrowing her eyes at his obvious lie, "No you're not, I know that look, and I know exactly what you're thinking about. If you really don't want to talk about this, then why did you make such a big deal out of it?"

" 'Cedes, baby, in my head the two topics are not _mutually exclusive_." Sam smiles the smile that is just for her, and looks over at her awaiting her response. The one he got was most unexpected. "Are you crying? Why are you crying?"

With a little sniffle, Mercedes answers him with a, "I'm not crying, I'm not gonna' cry about this." Shaking off her 'I'm supposed to be in a bad mood face' she asks, "How do you keep managing to do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You don't play by the rules Sam Evans. You jump right to what you want, and ignore everyone and everything trying to tell you that you shouldn't want it. You haven't even seen my hair yet, and you have no clue what it could possibly look like or feel like and already it's—it's _hair porn_ in your head."

Looking her directly in the eyes, with his very intense green ones, Sam says, "How many times do I have to tell you that I love everything about you and that I think you're beautiful? That I think all of you is beautiful, even the parts I'm still waiting _very patiently_ to see, and touch, and kiss."

Mercedes lets loose a half crazy cackle. "As many times as this has happened since we got together, it still never ceases to amaze me. I was all ready to really lay it on you about why I may be a little uncomfortable with my hair, my _natural hair_ after all these years hiding it. I was ready to explain to you the difference between 'good hair' and 'bad hair' and how when I look around I never quite felt like mine was good enough. I was all ready to explain to you that I can handle the fat jokes, the black jokes, the diva jokes, because there are a lot of people in our lives that are big, or are some shade of brown, and you know divas come in all shapes and sizes; but I don't think I could handle anyone saying anything about my hair because I don't share that with anyone really. But like I said, none of that matters now." Sam is having a Finn moment. He's majorly confused by what Mercedes is saying, and it shows. "Okay, how about this, I am saying that you were right, when you win, I win." Now _that_ he understands.

"I see what you're saying. That little voice tried to jump up again? But before it could even take a breath, uhhh, the, um _hair porn_ kinda' kicked it in the nuts? Am I right?"

"I liked the way I said it better, but yes, you're right."

"So does this mean that I'm gonna' get to see your hair, like, tonight?"

Mercedes just nods her head in agreement and shouts, "Momma! Momma, c'mere!"

As her mother Vivian walks into the room she says, "Girl, you better be on fire, callin' me like that. What is it?"

"Take it out."

"Take what out?" Mercedes points to her weave. Vivian looks at Sam and then back to Mercedes. "N—now? Can't you wait until Saturday, Homecoming is this Friday."

"It's gotta be now. The assembly is on Friday too and in my speech I'm all 'I love me, all of me, look at me in my 'No Weave' shirt'. I—I want it to be true."

"Alright, your hair, your call." Smiling her mom points to Sam and asks, "So, what are we gonna' do with the white boy?"

"Don't worry about him, he can watch Avatar."

Sam, feigning indignation says, "Hey, _he's_ right here! And _he_ would like some popcorn for his troubles."

With a laugh, Mrs. Jones replies, "Kitchen's that way, knock yourself out."

…..

Sitting at her vanity in her room looking at her still damp and glistening hair, Mercedes looks at her mother's reflection and asks, "It looks good right?"

"Yes baby, beautiful. I'm so glad we never cut it. You know I was natural in college. I'm glad to see it's making a comeback."

…..

"Sam, you can go on up and see Mercedes before you go home, but leave the door open."

As Sam reaches Mercedes' room at the top of the stairs, he sees a flash. She's wearing the sleepover nymph tank and diva shorts outfit. She's sitting there on her vanity bench fiddling with her phone, back to him, not really paying attention, and not noticing him walk up behind her. She was so distracted by whatever was going on with her phone that she never felt him touch her hair. She never noticed him pulling one curly strand of it out, just to watch it spring back with the others. By the time she notices him and feels what he's doing it's too late to protest. He's already leaning down smelling her hair, brushing it aside to kiss the back of her neck, and murmuring, "Just what I thought, beautiful, like the rest of you…" The look he gives her in the mirror, which coupled with the hugs and kisses she just got back from her mass pic-text to the glee club girls and Kurt, melt away any lingering worry she may have had over her hair's natural debut.

"So I take it you like it?"

"Most definitely, you can do whatever you want to your hair, but I think I like it this way the best." Sam then straddles the bench, using his back to shield his actions from the door. With one last glance back over his left shoulder, he slides in close to Mercedes. Again he takes his left hand and brushes her hair aside to nuzzle her neck, while his right hand rests on her thigh. They have played this game before. From the door all that was visible were their faces reflected in the mirror and their backs. It was a very simple game: Mercedes had to keep a straight face, and Sam tried his best to cause her not to. As he reaches his left arm all the way around Mercedes, Sam whispers in her ear, "So, I have about fifteen minutes left before I have to go home". Mercedes looks at him out of the corner of her eye. She could feel his other hand starting to make little circles across the top of her legs. "Since I missed out on quality cuddle time, because you were up here getting all pretty, I should really make them count." All Mercedes could do was giggle.

…..

About fifteen minutes later they hear a small knock on the open door. "Hey Sam, time's up, you want me to give you a ride home?"

Sam looks down discreetly, takes one calming breath in, blowing it out across Mercedes' shoulder before slowly glancing over his left shoulder at Mr. Jones standing in the door. "No, I think I'm gonna' walk. But thanks for the offer."

"Nonsense, come on, I'll give you a ride. Say goodnight and I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay….I'll—I'll be down in a few minutes."

After her father makes his way back downstairs, Mercedes lets out the laugh that she had been fighting to hold in. Sam stands and says, "Yes, mocking laughter, so very helpful. Quiet down, I'm trying to remember how it felt to fall through the ice that winter a few years back."

As he drops to the floor and starts to do some push-ups, Mercedes asks, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Turn around; the view is not helping the cause." After she turns back around all he could see was the word 'diva' in sequins. "Not helping, you look good coming and going. Robe, now woman."

Three minutes and about a hundred push-ups later Mercedes gives Sam a very chaste kiss good-bye.

"I really do love your hair, and the rest of you."

"I know, I love you too. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: The Following Message was Approved by Our Sponsors <strong>

…**Random Acts of Kindness**

In a t-shirt that reads '*up arrow* Will Pray For You', over his button-up the front shirt and tie, Principal Figgins welcomes the students to the Anti-bullying Assembly. "I just want to start by saying that two months ago I really didn't think we were going to make it here. Everything was covered in slushie and frankly the situation was getting out of control, but you students have impressed me, surprised me even. I want to thank Coach Beiste, faculty advisor to the LGBT-SA club, Kurt and Dave, club co-founders, Mr. Schuester and the Glee Club for providing a bulk of the entertainment, and so many others. I should also thank Brad, the drama club, the jazz band, the shop class, the art department, the photography club, the audio-visual club, and even the cheerios. I hope that I didn't miss any person or groups. I also want to thank all of you students for giving this a chance. With that said, on with the show. I now present to you Coach Beiste and the drama club."

As Emma watches the drama club play out mini-bullying scenes typical of the _old _William McKinley, she thinks, _You forgot about me, everyone forgot about me. I can't believe that I'm not the faculty advisor for the club; I'm the guidance counselor for chrissakes. _

Emma is only half listening as Shannon starts to talk about the changes she can see already taking place at McKinley. As Tina begins to sing 'True Colors' by Cindy Lauper, Emma remembers how everything started to slip through her fingers, thinking, _I don't know how to deal with the kids and their issues anymore. Maybe I never really did. Why could I talk to Finn and Quinn about their relationship issues, but not Santana and Brittany or Kurt? They didn't even consider talking to me. Why not?_ By the end of the song, tears are running down her face. Feeling Will give her hand a gentle squeeze, she quickly wipes them away. Will leans over and whispers into her ear, "No shame Emma, I'm fighting back tears myself. I have to make a mental note to have Tina sing more leads. Her voice is so haunting, it's like she's singing to my soul." Emma just nods in agreement.

…**.The Boy Behind the Camera Loved Him the Most**

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and I will be reading a little bit of inspiration written by a friend of mine named Mike Ferguson, a senior from Carmel High School. H—he just didn't get a chance to record it." With slightly shaking hands, Santana unfolds the script and starts to read:

"So I don't have much to say except that I knew I was gay from a very early age. Don't ask me how I knew, I just knew. It also was pretty apparent that there weren't that many other kids like me that I knew, if any, so I kept quiet about it."

"I hid everything pretty well until I got to high school. Everyone was so fixated on dating, and falling in love, and I found myself wanting what I saw around me. I wanted special hugs in the hall, stolen kisses between classes, and someone's hand to hold." Santana stops reading abruptly. She looks out into the audience and then over to Brittany who was standing just off-stage with the other cheerios. She shakes her head 'no' and begins to slowly back away from the podium. Brittany runs out to her and puts her arm around her. Brittany can't do it either.

Mr. Schuester starts to rise from his seat in the front of the auditorium. Before he can stand Sue whispers, "Those are my cheerios up there Will, I saw 'em first. I'll do it." Just before she walks away she says to him, "Besides, I owe you one."

Brittany and Santana make their way off stage as Sue approaches the podium. "I'll just finish reading this, to keep this ball rolling…okay, here we go…" Sue picks up where Santana left off:

"I thought if I came out then others will too. I never really got the chance to test my theory because the second word got around that I was gay, the bullying started almost immediately. I was in the middle of the pack as far as popularity went, but as soon as everyone found I was gay, I went to the very bottom of the pile."

"However, this isn't a sad story, because I'm here to tell you that it gets better. I have the most wonderful and supportive family. Sure, I'm not gonna' say that it was easy coming out to them because it wasn't. It was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it was worth it. And I've made new friends. I don't have as many as before, but with friends, it's quality not quantity that counts. Sure, I still get bullied, sometimes daily, but it doesn't matter. I think I've found love, and that's exciting, and it makes me wake up every day with a smile on my face. Trust me, it gets better." Sue quickly scans the bio included with the statement and looks into the audience at Will, shock evident on her face. She says, "Is this true? This can't be right." Will just nods very slowly 'yes'. Sue looks back across the stage at the projection screen that lowered while she was talking. Now projected was a picture of Santana, Brittany, and Mike at Breadstix. (Dave was the one taking the picture). With a heavy heart Sue reads the last part:

"Michael Ferguson went to a homecoming party last weekend where he was planning on meeting up with some friends. Several guys and by some reports a few girls tried to force Mike to leave. The ensuing alt—altercation resulted in Mike's death. He was seventeen years old. He was on the football team and in the jazz club. He was a good son and friend and he will be sorely missed."

Sue can hear the audible gasps and resulting murmurs ripple through the audience. She looks at Will and asks, "Why did you let me come up here and read that Will? This kid, Mike, he deserves better than the likes of me to come up here and read his story. It's like a sick joke, and I am not amused. It's a joke on this poor boy and on all of you. I—I shouldn't be here, not at _this_ assembly reading _this_ story. Let's be honest, not even here at this school."

Looking at Principal Figgins she says, "Why am I still here? I push, I shove, I shout, I—I …..bully." Sue takes off her whistle and says, "I shouldn't have read that. One of his friends should have read that, not me. I really didn't deserve to read his story, and I don't think I should be here, I have to go."

Santana comes back out on the stage with Brittany. "Coach, thank you, I couldn't have read it, and we both know that Brittany couldn't have read it. You can't leave us, w—we need you."

Becky comes out onstage next. "I need you too Coach. Without you what am I gonna' do, join glee the club?" Suddenly from the off-stage more cheerios come out surrounding Coach Sylvester, all seconding Becky and Santana.

Quinn stands at the podium and says, "Sure you push us, to be our best. And yes you also shove us, in the right direction. You definitely shout, but mostly because we're stupid teenagers who don't listen. Do you go too far? Sometimes, well most times, but we all have. Mike is right, it gets better. I got better when I didn't think it was possible. You can get better too, and you don't have to leave us to do it. You can be just as snarky as you want, and still get better."

"I'm not snarky am I? Brutally honest maybe, witty definitely, but snarky?" Sue looks around considering her options and decides to put her whistle back on. "Well alright, I'll stay, but don't for one minute think that this means that I'm going to waste my time trying to learn your real names."

Taking her hand, Becky begins to lead Coach Sylvester backstage, saying, "Sure thing Coach."

As they walk away Sue is heard saying, "So you think there's hope for even me, huh, go figure."

As the other cheerios return to their places off-stage the projection screen image changes from the Breadstix photo to a short video clip of students and faculty making their t-shirts. Melanie is seen waving at the camera holding up her 'Gargamel' shirt. Becky is seen getting a little stuck trying to put on her 'I Can't Cheer' shirt. Sue is caught helping her, and yelling, "I expect a small royalty for using my trademarked image." Despite her protestations, it is clear that her shirt says 'Secretly Cares 2 Much'. The video fades to black and the lights rise on the stage a little bit. Kurt is seen in the middle of the stage flanked by Tina and Mercedes. They begin singing 'Born this Way' except this time, everyone who should have been onstage the first time is there and the audience is full of students. During the song the video clip switches over to a seemingly endless slide show of students and faculty making and showing off their t-shirts. A whole gaggle of cheerios join the glee club because they want to dance onstage to Gaga too.

…**..I'm Still Standing**

"I'm sure all of you know who I am by now, Kurt Hummel-Hudson, and I think that I am the first openly gay student ever at McKinley. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only openly gay student in all of Lima. Last year I was bullied and my life was threatened all because I made people feel uncomfortable. Well I am not going to apologize for who I am."

"I feel like I have already wasted so much time and energy being afraid and eventually running away by transferring to another school. I felt like there was no one I could turn to who was willing to help. I didn't think that I would ever find someone who could understand what I was going through. When I tried to confront the bully, it didn't stop it. When I tried to talk to faculty, I was told that it was just a part of the 'high school experience'. Coach Sylvester, who was principal at the time, was the only one who really stood up for me. In the end I still had to leave."

"To all of you out there who may be just like me, but aren't ready to show it, I want you to know that you are not alone. People want you to believe that you just have to put up with all of this, this, well _crap_ and eventually you grow up and can get away and then everything is all better. Why can't it be better now? I think it can be, and I will work tirelessly this year to make that a reality. I may have been forced to leave before, but I am through running now. I am going to work with the faculty, the staff, and the students of William McKinley so that no one ever has to leave again."

"If you ever need someone to stand _with_ you, I'll be there. If you need someone to stand up _for_ you, I'll be there. I will not leave you to fight on your own. It has nothing to do with how much pain you can inflict, or even how much it can take, but if it comes down to that, I will stand by you."

Dave comes out and joins Kurt at the podium. "I'll stand by you."

Next Finn emerges and joins his brother and Dave, also saying, "I'll stand by you."

Santana and Brittany come out together and say, "We'll stand by you too."

Coach Beiste shouts from the audience, "You know I'll stand by you!" causing the other students sitting nearest her to chuckle and shout out, "Us too!" Their cry is echoed in various places across the auditorium. Eventually the rest of the members of glee club join Kurt onstage to sing, 'I'll Stand by You' by The Pretenders.

..…**Everybody Wants a Cookie**

Everyone can hear Mercedes' voice, but no one can see her. Instead everyone's attention is focused on this little cartoon projected on the screen.

"This is for everyone, but ladies, I want you to pay special attention. I once said that at this school the thing that makes you different is the thing that people use to crush your spirit." (The animation shows 22 stick figures, 21 are identical, and one of them has four arms. The stick figures nearest 'four-arms' start throwing rocks at it until it runs away.)

"Well I'm here to tell you that that's going to change, it has to. You may not like me because I'm black and you're not." (The heads all get a flesh colored hue, running the color spectrum, and one of the brown ones is labeled 'Mercedes').

"You may think I'm a little too big." (Her stick figure gets significantly less stick-like, and acquires her signature zebra striped hoodie and turquoise pants).

"You might even think I'm a dork or a loser because I am a glee club diva." (Music notes appear above her figure).

"You may never like me, but you will respect me. Our differences should be celebrated, not mocked." (All of the stick figures get labels and some personality. Lauren's grows to better reflect her size, and now has brown hair and glasses. As her figure fills out, she pushes out two stick figures labeled 'newbie'. Finn's figure grows twice as tall, pushing yet another newbie off of the screen. Tina's sprouts a black dress, and matching black hair with blue streaks. Puckerman's is now wearing a tank top and has grown a mo-hawk. As he lifts his arms to flex the 'guns' two more newbies are forced off of the screen. Kurt's figure gets a diva worthy outfit and his hair grows tall like it was in New York for breakfast at Tiffany's. Rachel's figure gets a cute dress with a turtle on it. Sam's is now blond, shirtless, and six-packed. Brittany's has a rainbow above her head and leg warmers on her arms. Santana's is saying 'no me gusta'; the word bubble pops and pushes another newbie out. Artie's sits down in a wheelchair, and rolls yet another newbie off of the screen. Mike's figure starts to dance and doesn't stop. Quinn's figure is dressed like a bee and her stinger runs the last newbie off of the screen. But one more figure, one with curly brown hair and a blue and red blazer and tie, walks on to join the group; he's labeled 'Blaine'.)

Commenting on the changes on the screen, Mercedes says, "That's much better. It's amazing what a difference a change of clothing makes. Just because I'm a cheerio all of a sudden you want to be my friend? I'm still not your average cheerio size, I'm still black, and baby y'all know I'm still a diva. Putting on some uniform doesn't change what makes me…me." (The animation compares diva Mercedes to cheerio Mercedes, first indicating the diva was less than the cheerio, but ultimately showing that the two were equal).

"I like me." (Mercedes' figure sprouts one little heart)

"No scratch that, I love me." (Mercedes' figure sprouts hundreds of little hearts).

"You may or you may not, but you, and you know who I'm talking to, will respect me and all of the other beautiful women at William McKinley. I'm so tired of being treated like I don't matter just because I don't fit inside a cookie cutter, but I wouldn't be who I am today if I did." (Little identical gingerbread men start flowing across the screen, and one of them breaks the mold and puts on a purple dress).

"I can't really help what I look like, or change the fact that I'm so fabulous. I can't change who I love or help who may love me." (Six-pack Sam runs over and kisses diva 'Cedes and they sprout about a hundred hearts).

"I can't change any of the other things about me that make me different without changing me. And I love me, from the curl in my hair, to the curve of my hips, to my big full laugh." (Animation ends, now shows a smiling photo of Mercedes taken that morning in her 'No Weave' shirt).

"No body's perfect, therefore nobody's perfect. Our differences shouldn't be used to tear us apart. They should make us stronger." (The photo of Mercedes is replaced with a slide show of other McKinley women, of all shapes and sizes, and each one of them smiling. There was even one of Sue, Emma, and Shannon together in the teacher's lounge.) As the slide show continues Mercedes emerges from back-stage, and backed by Tina, Rachel, Santana, Lauren, and Quinn, she sings India Arie's 'Video'.

"I'm not the average girl from your video; and I ain't built like a supermodel; But, I learned to love myself unconditionally; Because I am a queen"

From just off-stage, Sam watches Mercedes as she performs, thinking about the song lyrics and the person singing them. He watches every sway of her hips in time to the music as she uses the mike stand to add a little spice to her performance. Sam finds himself getting a little jealous of the mike stand. _She's not some average video-hoe, not by a long shot. I love every single curve, the ones on top and the ones on the bottom. She has always been my queen, and somehow, despite it all, I am her knight. I was the one doing the saving, or so I thought. Truth is, she saved me._

"…When I look in the mirror and the only one there is me; Every freckle on my face is where it's supposed to be; And I know our creator didn't make no mistakes on me; My feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes; I'm lovin' what I see"

_So am I, so am I. _Sam takes his attention off of Mercedes for the first time during her performance, his look and demeanor darkening as he does. He sets an icy green eyed stare at Anthony Rashad, who, judging by the look on his face is also 'lovin' what he sees'. Anthony catches the look that Sam is throwing him, and gives him a little smirk and a wave, pointing at Mercedes with on cocked eyebrow. Sam can hear a very low growl roll out of his clenched jaw, and he must really focus to force himself to unclench his fists. _I'm gonna' have to keep an eye on him. As long as he keeps a respectful distance, I won't bother him. Me and 'Cedes are so solid that there is nothing that can get between us, but that don't mean that knuckle-heads like Rashad won't try. _Shifting his attention once more, Sam's face softens, and his thoughts turn once again to Mercedes.

"…But, don't be offended this is all my opinion; ain't nothing that I'm sayin' law; This is a true confession of a life learned lesson I was sent here to share with y'all; So get in where you fit in go on and shine; Clear your mind, now's the time; Put your salt on the shelf; Go on and love yourself; 'Cuz everything's gonna be all right…."

_I hope these fools in the audience appreciate what she's sayin', because it's all true. As soon as something clicks for her, she shares it. 'Cedes didn't just save me, she saved Quinn from repeating her past mistakes. She brought Artie another chance at love, she talked Dave into helping Kurt with the club, she put Azimio and all those other bullies in their place, and she's running the tutoring ring to get Britt to graduation (and Finn, and….me). Hell, she's even managed to bring Satan down a notch or two._

"Keep your fancy drinks and your expensive minks; I don't need that to have a good time; Keep your expensive car and your caviar; All I need is _**Sam's**_ guitar"

_Oh my God, did she just say 'Sam's guitar'? _As she sung the line Mercedes glanced over at Sam, giving him a quick wink. _Yes, she most definitely said SAM'S GUITAR! _Sam didn't think the smile already on his face could grow any wider, but somehow it did. It took everything in his power not to run out onstage and kiss her for saying that. He briefly looks over to Anthony Rashad, who is now wearing a pretty disappointed face. _That's right,_ s_olid as a rock, you punk-ass._

"…Don't need your silicone I prefer my own; What God gave me is just fine"

_Hell to the yes! That's 100% true._

"I'm not the average girl from your video; and I ain't built like a supermodel; But, I learned to love myself unconditionally; Because I am a queen; I'm not the average girl from your video; My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes; No matter what I'm wearing I will always be _**a diva named Mercy.**_"

…**..Points of Crystallization**

Sam takes center stage. "So, let's review, shall we? I've boiled down the last 2 ½ hours into five very important points. If you can just remember them, and try to do them every day, well, all of this might actually work."

"Number one: Self love is all good! Everybody should do it." (That one earns him a few chuckles, cat calls, and groans).

"Number two: Respect is an absolute must, for yourself and for others."

"Number three: Don't be afraid to stand up for yourself or to ask for help when you need someone to stand up with you."

"Number four: It gets better."

"And finally, number five: Please be different, don't change who you truly are."

"From this point on at William McKinley High School, it doesn't matter if you 'Can't Dance' (Sam is joined onstage by Finn), or if you 'Can't Sing' (Mike joins the other guys), if you have made some questionable choices (Puck walks out), or if you need to ask a lot of questions (Brittany skips out onto the stage). We don't care if you 'Like Boys' (Kurt struts out), if you 'Like Girls' (Santana saunters out next), or maybe you like 'em both (Tina runs out onto the stage). It no longer matters if someone made you feel bad about the way you look, because we've all been there (Sam points to his shirt, and Melanie, Quinn, and Artie join the group on the stage). Maybe you are a sassy, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing all natural diva (Mercedes walks out and stands next to him) or maybe you sometimes go a little overboard with the 'tude (Lauren comes out). Like I said; be who you are and as long as you're not hurting yourself or someone else, you're not the one that needs to change."

All of the gleeks, save Sam, sit with their legs dangling over the edge of the stage while Sam swings his guitar forward and sings 'Waiting On the World to Change' by John Mayer.

..…**I Hope You Dance**

Principal Figgins appears once more at the podium. "I want all of you to take seriously what you have learned these past few months, and try to remember what you heard today. Not only will it improve things at William McKinley High School, but it will help you to grow into fine young adults. This process is far from over, but we have made a truly admirable start. Remember that right now you are young, and you will make mistakes, but that happens to everyone. Don't be worried and don't look so sad everyone, it gets better remember? Now to remind all of you to make time to laugh and get jiggy with it, I will call on the Glee Club once more to help get you ready for tonight's Homecoming festivities."

Artie, Mercedes, and Puck are now center stage, with the three blind mice and the three stooges (Anthony and the other two dudes from the football team) while the other gleeks take to the aisles, motioning for people to get up out of their seats. The slide show is going again, showing all of the high points from this current school year and a few from last year (Glee Club in New York, 'Cedes and Sam at prom, the State Championship football team-still in zombie make-up, some cheerios helping Becky learn their warm-up routine, Emma and Will sharing some morning fruit, the football team doing a carwash to raise money to buy all of the t-shirts for the assembly, Dave and Azimio just chillin', Lauren winning yet another wrestling title, Blaine and Kurt running down the slow motion hallway –had to, Rachel doing a grand jete in ballet class, Melanie earning her next belt in karate, the Unholy Trinity smirking with some slushie cups…..)

Artie:

"Me not working hard?

Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak

Or, better yet, go to Times Square

Take a picture of me with a Kodak

Took my life from negative to positive

I just want y'all know that

And tonight, let's enjoy life

_**Artie, 'Cedes, Puckzilla**_

That's right"

Brittany and Mike return to the stage and decide to do a little dance-off, leaving Tina and Santana to fend for themselves in the aisles.

Puckzilla, doing a little head nod and licking his lips while pointing at Lauren sings,

"Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight"

Lauren just shakes her head, but smiles, and gets back up onstage to dance with Puck, because he's being especially cute at the moment, and sometimes she likes cute. Swaying from side to side as she approaches, she puts her two lips together and blows, causing all of the blind mice trying to push up on Puck to scatter like windblown leaves. Now that makes her really smile.

'Cedes:

"Don't care what they say

All the games they play

Nothing is enough

'Til they handle love…."

Kurt and Blaine… (oh, forgot to tell you he was visiting for the special assembly that day because the zero tolerance policy at WMHS mirrors the one at Dalton, back to the story….) Kurt and Blaine were reliving their prom dance moment, with Blaine being a bit more ridiculous, since, well everybody was.

Everybody sings:

"Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em (hey)

Give me everything tonight….."

All of the gleeks in the aisle grab people from the audience and start dancing with them. Onstage Melanie joins Artie, and dancing cheerios start coming out of the woodwork all over the place. They are onstage, in the aisles, everywhere.

Artie:

"Put it on my life, baby,

I make you feel right, baby

Can't promise tomorrow

But, I promise tonight

Dale"

Even Sue is doing her whole 'head bop' thing, and trying really hard not to smile. She's too much of a hard-ass to show that she's having fun, right? She loses it when she realizes that Principal Figgins knows all of the words to the song.

Puckzilla and the guys:

"Excuse me (Excuse me)

But I might drink a little more than I should tonight

And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight

And, baby, I'ma make you feel so good, tonight

Cause we might not get tomorrow…"

Coach Beiste is in the aisle doing what looks to be some modified version of the hustle towards Will and Emma, who are bopping back and forth like polite little birds. Approaching Emma, she attempts to do the bump, but Emma is launched over to one side, and she refuses to come back. Setting her sights on someone a little less likely to fall over, she says, "Come on Will, I know you can bust a move, I've seen you in _da' club_". William only needs to be told once and starts really moving. Emma just keeps bopping away, from a safe distance of course.

Puckzilla:

"Tonight I want all of you tonight

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight"

Sam jumps back up onstage and, like the true dorky southern gentleman he is, he pretends to take a lasso and catch Mercedes, pulling her towards him, into their own little private dance, whispering 'I love you' in her hear and giving her neck a little peck. She's laughing so hard that she misses her next entrance, but luckily the blind mice are watching their interaction intently, and jump in singing:

"Don't care what they say

Or what games they play

Nothing is enough

'Til they handle love"

So it appears that at least for today and possibly tonight, all of Glee Club and William McKinley High School are united, there to pick right up where you left off, if you happen to be too busy getting smoochy with your hot boyfriend to sing.

Everybody sings:

"Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em (hey)

Give me everything tonight"

Sharing a look, Tina, Santana, and Quinn march over to Dave and start to back it up, causing him to laugh for the first time in days. Turning around Santana gives him a sudden hug, quickly covering her action with a little wink and booty slap, as the four of them continue dancing.

Artie:

"…Put it on my life, baby

I make you feel right, baby

Can't promise tomorrow

But, I promise tonight

Dale"

Finn is showing off his version of a body roll to Becky and Rachel, the former thinking this was eerily reminiscent of the time Finn auditioned for the cheerios, the latter thinking about how lucky she was, right then in that moment.

Artie:

"….Cause we might not get tomorrow" ('Give Me Everything'- by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Nayer, and Afrojack)

…

That night when Principal Figgins reads to himself the name of the homecoming queen and sees it's a girl, he thinks, _as it should be. _Next he glances at the name of the homecoming king and sees that it's also a girl, and he thinks, _as it should be._ When he walks out to make the announcement this time around there is no hesitation as he says, "Students of William McKinley High School, please join me in congratulating your two-thousand eleven homecoming king and queen, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Ladies, I had a feeling you were going to win."

Clapping, with a big smile on her face, Mercedes looks at Sam and whispers, "I guess we never stood a chance, huh?"

He replies with a wink, "Well baby, there's always prom."

…..

Even later that night, while getting ready to go to the funeral the next afternoon….

"Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure David, what do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>These are the end notes, ta-dah! :<strong>

**I realized well after I posted CH 2 that I gave Dave's new friend the name 'Mike'. I must have been tired or something, so sorry. I hope you weren't confused.**

"**I Am Not My Hair" is another song by India Arie. Amber is natural under that weave she wears for the show, I saw it on Tumblr so it must be true :)**

**I wish that I could have done the animation for Mercedes' speech and posted it somewhere but alas, I don't really have the time; that's such a lie, I have no skill.**

**I thought it was time to dust off some of those songs that I really loved from S1. Tina should get to sing one entire song by herself dammit!**

**"I Hope You Dance" is the title of a song by Lee Ann Womack (I cannot stand the song, but I love the title).**

**Response to anon review comment #1: Melanie is far from perfect; a little bit more of her story will emerge at some point. Right now let's just let Artie be happy, since he's always getting shafted.**

**Response to anon comment #2: Tina was always going to be bi in this story, not to be cool, but because I needed it in the story. At some point, you'll see why.**


	19. Black, White, And Pesky Gray

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 19: Black, White & Pesky Gray**

**Thank-you to Isis Aurora Tomoe, jeanieee, emzjuk, Jadziwine, Princess976, WickedSong, shanti-noel03, Potterholic78, & Samcedes Fan for the reviewLOVE. (Hi sammy1on1, welcome to the story). I'm so excited about where this story is about to go…I'm planting little seeds set to sprout in a few. Thanks for staying with me, even as 9/20/2011 looms near…whatever, Samcedes 4-ever!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This chapter details what happens during the week of Thanksgiving. Oh, and people, put on your goggles and helmets, this is going to be a bumpy ride.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Holy Ghost Power<strong>

**Sunday, November 27, 2011**

"Look to your neighbor and say 'Neighbor, take your burdens to the Lord and leave them there.' "

Mercedes couldn't help but smile as she turned to Quinn and repeated what Pastor Jenkins said. This was one of those occasional Sundays when she didn't have to sing. Mercedes lets her eyes linger on Quinn while Quinn gave her hand a little squeeze in return. Mercedes thinks, _I'm so glad that we're friends again. Nobody else could come with me this morning and I need a friend today, especially since Sam and I still haven't had a chance to talk. I hate it when we waste time fighting, although this time, I think I deserve it._ Sensing her friend was thinking sad thoughts Quinn slides a little closer to Mercedes before turning her attention back to the sermon. Grateful for the support Mercedes thinks, _I'm going to straighten all of this out tomorrow. _Thinking back, everything had started out innocently enough….

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Adventures in Babysitting<strong>

**Sunday, November 20, 2011**

Looking at Sam in the darkened motel room, over the heads of a sleeping Stevie and Stacy sprawled between them; he gives her the thumbs-up. She whispers, "Okay, I think they're down for the count. Let's do the final test before we stop the kids' movie." A tiny bit louder she asks, "Who wants more pie?" Both of them waited for either child to stir. No response.

Sam quickly transfers Stevie and Stacy to the smaller bed in the corner of the motel room. Rejoining Mercedes he asks, "So what do you want to watch until my dad gets home?" Sam's mom had left that afternoon for some mini-dentist training convention with Mercedes' dad and some other people from the office and would be back on Wednesday. Sam's dad had an evening shift at the plant. Mercedes had willingly agreed to come over and help Sam babysit until eleven.

"We can either watch a movie starring _my_ favorite ginger or we could watch a TV marathon starring your _second_ favorite ginger. Your choice since we've already watched Sleeping Beauty tonight."

"Will there be Smoking?"

"I'm pretty sure he's in at least two of the episodes."

"Then X-Files it is."

The night ended with sweet kisses in the parking lot when Mr. Evans came home closer to midnight than eleven o'clock. As she drove home Mercedes thinks, _Good thing there're only two days of school this week and only that Glee assignment to get ready for next week. _She thought about Thursday, a day she hoped would be the first of many Jones-Evans Thanksgiving dinners. Even though the Evans family came over for dinner almost every Sunday anyway, it was a holiday, so that made it extra-special in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Some shit done hit the fan…<strong>

**Monday, November 21, 2011**

_It finally came in the mail. (No, not my Hogwart's letter, I wish) but this is almost as good._ Mercedes chuckled to herself, turning the manila envelope over in her hands. It was delivered to the Jones' residence, but clearly addressed to Mr. Samuel Evans, Jr. _He's going to be so surprised; I can't wait to see the look on his face._

…

"What is it?" asked Sam, turning the large envelope over in his hands.

With a wide smile, Mercedes replies, "Open it and find out."

Sam complies and opens the envelope, examining the contents. With a frown he says, "Okay, you got me a subscription to my favorite sci-fi magazine?"

Mercedes lets out an exasperated sigh. "No silly, isn't there a letter? There should be a letter. Read the letter, read the _letter._"

Sam reads the letter, and then he rereads the letter twice more just to make sure it says what he thinks it says. Then he looks at Mercedes.

It was not the look she was expecting. In fact, this was the first time Sam's green eyes look like they are frosted over, icy cold. Mercedes thought only Quinn could look at someone like that. She stumbles over her words as she tries to decipher that look in his eyes. "Wha—what's wrong? Why are you angry? I—I thought you'd be happy. I mean, I know I didn't talk to you about it first, b—but the deadline came so fast that I barely got everything in on time. Then I guess it was out of sight, out of mind. I forgot all about it until it showed up in the mail. But that doesn't matter, does it? Sam, baby, say something. I—I did this for you."

Sam let out a slow breath, cocked his head to one side and said in a surprisingly even voice, "You're right; I'm angry. I know deep down I shouldn't be, but that's my gut reaction. I feel, I feel…violated. You took something that didn't belong to you and gave it away, without my permission." Sam backs away slowly, sitting down on the living room couch, unsure of what to say next.

"Violated? Took something that didn't belong to me? What happened to when I win, you win, huh? Everything I have is yours, you're welcome to it and you don't have to take it; it just is. I thought that went both ways?"

Sam listens to her words, but they didn't make him feel any better. They actually make him feel even worse than he did a few minutes ago. He looks again at the letter. _No, I have every right to feel the way I do. I know she would have my head if I did something like this to her. _"Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. You know your songbook, the one filling up with future chart topping hits, what if I took one of those and without telling you, gave it away to some record label holding a contest. It's gone; it's not yours anymore. How would you feel if I did that?"

"I wouldn't be acting like this, that's for damn sure. I would be happy that you believed enough in my song that you thought I could win the contest in the first place." As soon as the words left her mouth, even she wasn't sure if she believed herself.

"Mercedes, I know you too well to ever buy that load of B.S. You would have me face down in the carpet so fast, I'd get vertigo."

"That's not true. And _maybe_ I'd be a little upset, but I would see what you were trying to do. Do you see what I was trying to do? This is a good thing Sam, a really good thing. Please don't be upset."

Sam scoffs at Mercedes answer. "You're not being honest. What I said was true. You'd knock me into next week if I took one of your songs without your permission. Those aren't mine, they never were and they never will be. Just like those stories you took weren't yours."

"Story. It was one story, and I was the one who told you that writing would make you a better writer, and hopefully help you pass English, and also help you on the SATs and college entrance exams. I may not have written them, but I feel like they are at least a little bit mine. I know every word of every single one of them."

Sam just shakes his head, throwing his arms in the air, muttering under his breath, "Well that's crazy, you're crazy." Running his hands through his hair and down his face he says out loud, "You thought wrong. Just because I know all the words to your songs, it doesn't make them mine."

_This is __all__ kinds of wrong. _Mercedes can feel tears burning behind her eyes. "But my songs are your songs. I didn't really start writing until this summer. Every lyric, every phrase, every note, is all you, is all us." Trying to look into Sam's eyes she continues, working her way to the root of the problem. "Why are you so unhappy about this? If your story makes it to the finals, you'll be published, _published._ Do you know how many people are sitting out there right now trying to make it as legit authors and you, without even trying may get published?"

_Without even trying? _"You don't think I worked hard on those stories?" Mercedes frowns, still fighting back tears, not understanding what he was getting at. "I probably worked harder on those than I did on my actual homework because I didn't want to disappoint you. With my dyslexia I had to keep going back over them again and again." Looking at her with a look that may have bordered on hostile he asks, "Why would you ever think that I would want those…those stupid drabbles to see the light of day. I did them because you made me."

Diva beats tears, for now.

Doing a slight neck roll in Sam's direction, with a raised right eyebrow Mercedes says, "Excuse me, I _made_ you?" Walking a tight circle, divatude rising she continues with, "You. You're practically a grown man; I can't _make_ you do anything. And besides, I was trying to _help_ you, remember. All you had to do was say you wanted to do something else and that would have been it."

Fixing her again in that cold foreign gaze he says, "Mercedes, I want to do something else."

"Don't be a smart-ass Sam, you know what I mean." He just sets his jaw and lets out a deep sigh. Too bad for him, Mercedes was tired of that look, not the one that lit her fire, but this new one, the one that froze something inside. "Why are you acting like I did something wrong. I took a story that I admit you wrote, without your permission. You never would have written a single sentence if I hadn't suggested it to you when you came to me looking for help with every single class you are in except for glee and p.e. I have spent parts of almost every night with you helping you, pass Spanish, English and everything else. Not because you _made_ me, but because I wanted to. God, I sound like Rachel right now. Sorry if my trying to help you get better makes you miserable." Sucking her teeth and cutting him with her eyes she says, "You know what; I'm not the only one full of bullshit. There's something else bothering you, but you don't want to admit it. You know what, it'll come out eventually. Come at me now if you want to, but you better understand that I'm not apologizing for _any_ of it now unless _you_ admit the truth."

"I'm not hiding anything. And I'm not saying that I don't appreciate your help. I've never had a B average _in my life_, and Ms. Pillsbury says that improving my grades and doing well on the field all the while dealing with being homeless is the kind of crap colleges eat up." Sam takes another deep breath in and out before continuing, closing his eyes, because he could feel the look in them and he was sure it wasn't helping. _At least she doesn't look like she wants to cry any more. I don't want to make her cry, I don't want to fight; I just want her to understand how I feel._ Opening his eyes, but avoiding direct eye contact with Mercedes, Sam says, "I never said that I didn't enjoy the time together; I always enjoy our time together. I just don't get how you can be so cavalier about everything. I don't quite understand why, but what you did hurt me. Maybe there is some other reason, but I don't know what it could be. You hurt me and you're unapologetic, so I have every right to be angry."

Divatude..…is….starting….to…..crumble….

Mercedes isn't sure what she should say next. She feels like she started out on top of a hill and in the course of about five minutes she's managed to dig herself into a hole too deep to climb out of without help. She starts to blink rapidly, to hold back the wave of tears that she can feel rising, her breath starting to come in more uneven jags. Turning to walk towards where he is on the couch, with her lips trembling as she says, "Sam, I'm not trying to be unapologetic. I'm certainly not trying to hurt you. I think…I think that maybe you don't appreciate what I'm trying to do for you. I honestly thought that you liked writing. You seemed so excited to read your stories to me, and I—I can't believe that underneath it all, you're mad at me for trying to surprise you with something that has the potential to be so good for you."

Sam was expecting an apology, even a little one would have burned away his anger, but Mercedes was being stubborn. And unfortunately, so was he. Before he could watch the first tear fall, he stands, hands out, checking her approach. He drops his arms to his sides and says, "Mercedes all you have to say is 'I'm sorry', but I don't think that's going to happen, is it? So, I'm going to say it. I'm sorry that what you did upsets me so much. I'm leaving now, with my mom out of town and my dad still trying to find work, I will be busy tomorrow afterschool with Stevie and Stacy, so we'll see you on Wednesday." And with that he was gone. Mercedes was expecting an apology too; she didn't want to be mad at Sam, or to argue with him. She wanted to help him with Stevie and Stacy, but she was now cut off from that too.

Sam was being stubborn, and so was she, so now they both got to spend a day alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: What goes up (see part three) must come down, and generally it lands right on your face…<strong>

**Wednesday, November 23, 2011**

Giving his sister a searching look, Darren says, "Don't be upset now. The men versus women pre-Thanksgiving football game is a Jones family tradition. I don't wanna' do the dishes, and with the addition of Sam Sr., Sam Jr., and Stevie to our already stellar two-man squad, huh, tomorrow you and momma will be lucky if you can make it out of the kitchen before the third quarter." Mercedes just pretends to swat at him like he was an annoying fly. "Girl, you better save all that energy for the game, 'cuz the guys are about to go undefeated for a fourth year in a row." Looking up as Sam enters the basement Darren gives him a little nod. "Hey Sam, I hope you can put your feelings for my little sister aside and wup her butt on the field today. I'm counting on you, because how am I gonna' look with dishpan hands?"

Sam gives Darren a small chuckle. "I'll do my best."

"Alright, that's what I want to hear. See you upstairs in a few."

Both teens watch Darren's back as he walks away. Mercedes really looks at Sam for the first time since Monday as he does the same. He starts, "So I thought about what you said, about there being another reason, and maybe you're right. I know I'm not straight up Finn dumb or Brittany clueless, but I'm not super smart either. Writing was always something that smart people did, not me. I think you're the only person who thinks what I did was good, in—including me."

"Sam, I may help you, but that's mostly working on strategies to help overcome some of the obstacles with your dyslexia. You're the one going to the classes, doing the work, taking the tests, not me. You're _almost_ Asian smart at this point. Don't sell yourself short."

"I don't understand why it matters so much that you had to, that you had to do what you did."

"I'm going to be a communications major, music minor, next year, somewhere. All I get from you is 'I dunno'. It worries me a little. You can't just be content to follow me. I figured there must be something that you want to do that doesn't involve me. Music we share, but this whole sci-fi writing thing is all you. I just want you to have something to fall back on, you know, just in case."

A small frown creeps its way onto Sam's face. "Just in case of what?"

"It's getting close to that time when you need to start making some real concrete decisions about your future after high school and just in case football doesn't pan out, or we….we don't work out, I want you to be great on your own, regardless."

Anger was a funny thing. Once it was there, until whatever caused it was resolved, it always lurked just under the surface, waiting to come back out. "What exactly is it you're trying to say, especially that part about us."

"I just don't want you following me around giving up other opportunities for me. It just doesn't seem right. You told me not to do it, so you shouldn't do it either."

"You are the only opportunity I don't want to pass up. Everything else is just frosting."

"You say that now, but I don't want you to look back and have regrets because of me. I'm not saying just up and leave me, but I am saying that I don't want you to live a life of resentment because of something you think I want you to do or that I made you do that ended up making you miserable."

"Where do you think I would be without you, without us? This friendship, this relationship? I would regret not having this. There isn't anything that I want to do without you."

Mercedes just laughs at what he is saying. _He just doesn't get it. All I'm saying is what he said two days ago, that I have already given him a few seeds of resentment and we're still in high school. At this rate he'll hate me by the time we're done with college. _

For the first time ever while Mercedes was laughing, Sam doesn't feel like smiling. Instead the sound of this laugh makes him flinch a little on the outside, and cringe on the inside. Sam just shakes his head, and walks away, and if you were paying close attention, you'd see a few unshed tears shining from his eyes. _I don't have to stand around and listen to this. Is she trying to tell me something, like 'Surprise, I __am__ going to New York, or California, or some other place, without you, but not to worry, you have writing to fall back on.'? I have no idea. I don't think I want an idea the day before Thanksgiving. _Sam isn't sure what Mercedes was trying to say, because he'd stopped listening, but that was only because it hurt to try.

To his back Mercedes whispers, "You just did just what I thought you were gonna' do."

…**..Ten—HUT!**

Both sides had given their all and the copious amounts of mud stained clothing were proof. The guys weren't pulling any punches and neither were the girls. It was down to the last play of the game, guys possession. Sam was at quarterback, Darren his intended receiver. Mr. Jones, Mr. Evans and Stevie just had to keep the girls off of Sam long enough for him to throw the ball. Sounds easy right? _Wrong._

_Ha! The girls left Darren wide open, nobody is on defense. Looks like I won't be doing dishes tonig-_"Ooohph". Sam is laying flat on his back, tackled, by none other than Mercedes Patrice Jones. She's sitting there, leaning down, hands on either side of his head, glaring into his eyes and he thinks, _Yeah, math has never been my strongest subject. They must have rushed us to stop the play, hoping for a…a fumb-oh shit!"_ Sam looks across the ground as the ball (the one he clearly fumbled) is quickly retrieved by his sister, dubbed the 'blond bullet'. She's into the make-shift endzone before any of the guys realize what just happened.

" 'Cedes, I think you can get up off of Sam now. The play is over, you got him good." Darren reaches down his hand to help Mercedes up off of the ground. Looking into Sam's eyes one last time, she's a little hesitant to rise, but takes his hand and walks away.

Sam almost, _almost_ reached up to hold her by the waist. It's been three days since he's been near his woman, so post-tackle he's thinking, _She won, but so did I, well at least for a little while_.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Thanks….<strong>

**Thursday, November 24, 2011**

Sam and Mercedes sat directly across from each other at dinner, and even the twins picked up the tension at the dinner table. They never looked each other directly in the eye; they never spoke directly to each other the entire meal. They spent the entire meal doing that whole "Stacy could you ask Sam to pass me the blah, blah, blah". And, they didn't say that they were thankful for one another during grace, which shocked the pants off of everyone.

By the time Mrs. Jones was ready to serve dessert, she'd had enough. _Those two knuckle-heads are ruining Thanksgiving for everyone._ Motioning for Mrs. Evans to follow her into the kitchen, the two mothers conspire to put an end to all of the relationship foolishness. Returning to the main room again, she says, "Mercedes, Sam could you come here please, I need your help with something." Looking at one another out of the corners of their eyes the teens approach, wary of what Vivian Jones may have cooked up for them. "We need some stuff out of the basement. Here's a list of old games I know are down there somewhere for Stevie and Stacy, and Sam your mom has a list of items from your family's stuff that she needs. Oh, and 'Cedes, grab the ice cream from the deep freezer while you're down there. Thanks, take your time." Vivian gives them a little wave as they descend into the basement, hoping that they really would just kiss and make-up.

…

Mercedes heads over to the back storage area in the basement where the old stuff from past family reunions was kept. She's pretty sure all of the games on her mom's list were back there somewhere. Sam heads to the opposite corner of the room where his family's things are kept stacked in plastic totes. Looking over her left shoulder, Mercedes watches Sam fumble around with the totes out of the corner of her eye. Each time he bends over, she can feel a little smile pull across her face. Turning quickly, Sam looks over his shoulder, and he's pretty sure that he caught Mercedes looking at his butt. He pretends to clear his throat, which causes her to turn around, curiosity getting the better of her. He gives her a small shy smile before returning his attention to the task at hand. She's still too busy watching him bend and lift to pay attention to where she was putting her hand. That was, until she felt something crawling up her arm. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH! SPIDERS, OH MY GOD! GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Sam is by her side in a matter of seconds, quickly brushing the offending critters off of her arm, and stomping the others to death (sorry spiders, you messed with the wrong girl!) all the while saying, "Exterminate, exterminate!"

Mercedes has to laugh at her absolute foolishness and Sam's absolute nerdiness. She couldn't help it, it was cute, but _I'm supposed to be mad._ She stops mid-laugh, and grows still once more. Sam is still trying to check her for any stray spiders he might have missed (yeah, and if you believe that one…)

Sam could see her demeanor change back to not out-right mad, but not entirely _we're cool_ either. Pulling back and looking down at his feet he says, "So I guess we're still fighting?"

"Are you ready to apologize?"

"No, are you?"

"No. So I guess the answer's 'yes, we're still fighting.'" As she spoke, Sam could see the twinkle in her eye again. "Here, take the ice cream up with you." That twinkle makes him give her another little smile and as he takes the ice cream from her hands, causes him to brush his fingers across her hands. The little shiver that goes through Mercedes has nothing to do with the ice cream, and maybe has everything to do with that look, yeah, the one that was all heat and possibly that little bite of his bottom lip she just caught. As Sam turns to retrieve his pile-o-stuff, he starts whistling the theme to 'Harry Potter'. Giving Mercedes one more look, he heads upstairs.

…

While it's clear that their problem still isn't fully resolved, the rest of the evening is spent watching the game or in friendly inter-family competition.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: This is just one big clusterfu— <strong>_**Kurt**_**! Well it is…**

**Friday, November 25, 2011**

**Diva's Night In**

Kurt sits on the edge of Mercedes' bed, trying to follow the course of the fight that all started with a stolen story and a sci-fi magazine contest. "Okay, Sam is a short story writer? And he might get published because you took one of his stories and submitted it to some contest? But he's not exactly happy with you for doing that, because he thinks he's stupid and not a very good writer? And you two have been fighting all week about it, and somehow during the course of fighting about the story, you implied that you might leave him for college or that he should leave you, or that somehow you guys aren't going to work out? Which certainly didn't help the situation, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that just about covers it. Pretty messed up right?"

"I'll say. This is just one big clusterfu—"

"Kurt!"

"Well it is. You do think that he's inclined to forgive, as long as you provide the appropriate apology, which you won't? Why not, you're being stubborn and causing unnecessary drama."

"I know. Sometimes you draw your line in the sand in the wrong spot. By the time I realized that I was wrong, albeit just as wrong as Sam, it was too late. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, good for you it's sand, not stone. Very discreetly take your foot and wipe away your old line, and put your new one where it's supposed to be."

Mercedes giggles. "How am I supposed to do that? I've been with you all day, and he's out camping tonight with Finn, Puck and Mike. You know the rules of the camp, no girls' allowed and no electronic contact unless it's an emergency."

"Well doesn't this count as an emergency?"

"No Kurt, a lover's quarrel is not an emergency; it's a fact of life. When they say emergency I think there has to be bodily damage requiring a hospital."

"What do you think Sam is doing right now?"

"Drinking beer, peeing outside, and probably trying to come up with a way to fix all of this. Somehow together those three make a lot of sense. Plus with Mike out there, Sam's bound to come up with something."

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't camp. Chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling cider, mani-pedis and pillow talk will always be better than peeing outside and drinking beer. I do my best thinking inside."

Doing a little high-five, Mercedes says, "You and me both. So what should I do?"

**Boy's Night Out**

As Finn pops the top on his first beer, he asks, "Remind me again why we get to start off with one tonight?"

"Because Smurf-squatch, the 'Woo Zizes' plan is working like a charm. You guys were right; she's like Britt's S&Ms, hard on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside. And I don't mind waiting a while to find out just how soft and sweet."

Sam says, "Oh, bro, _TMI _man, TMI. I'm not the one who should be thinking about what's in Zize's pants."

Finn says, "Duct tape?"

"No Finnocence, he can say whatever he wants about his girl. Put that tape down before you hurt yourself."

Mike looks around the campfire at the other guys. "You mean to tell me that you three came up with a decent plan all on your own to help out Puck with Lauren?" The guys all nodded in agreement. "Wow, I'm impressed. And tonight we're here to help out Sam?"

"Yup…."

"So what's the problem?"

…**.**

As they drift off to sleep, both Mercedes and Sam realize that they were both to blame for their current situation, but both were still unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six: The Wedding Singer(s)<strong>

**Saturday, November 26, 2011**

Saturday was declared a Jones Family Day. No offense, but no Evan's allowed. Sam understood, especially since he could hardly believe how much they tolerated him being around in the first place, but today it just meant that he couldn't talk to Mercedes until Monday. (Sunday was declared an Evans Family Day since Sam had a wedding and a bat mitzvah on Saturday.)

**Bride's Choice (Mercedes' Song)**

…**.on the phone**

"Please 'Cedes! Girl, how am I gonna' look tryin' to pull off Etta James? I've been trying to get this song down all week, and it just ain't happening. I'm going to ruin this day for the couple forever, I just know it. Do you want that on my conscience?...Please, it's just one song, I got the rest of it….You'd need to be here in about an hour…..Thanks! I owe you." Hanging up, Santana gives Finn a little thumbs-up. Every once in a while he's worth having around, and not just because he's so darn tall.

…**..about an hour later**

"Santana, what are you still doing backstage? Get out there and sing." Sam is trying to give Santana a little shove towards the stage, not sure if it was a good idea to try and push San into anything she didn't' want to do.

"Trouty, you have about ten seconds to get your hands off. I told you, I'm not singing that song."

"Wow, ten whole seconds, thanks."

"Well, dating 'Cedes has its perks."

"But what about the song? Artie's not prepared to even attempt it."

"Don't worry, like I said, dating 'Cedes has its perks."

"Wha—"

"At last, my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song…"

Sam forgets all about Santana as that voice fills the room. Looking he sees his lady in a sparkly maroon dress at the mike stand. He has goose bumps, and chills, and before she starts the second verse she looks right at him, and that makes his stomach flip, then flop. He takes about five quick steps towards her; the last three send him out onstage, before he could feel Santana pull him back behind the safety of the curtain.

"Oh, yeah, at last  
>The skies above are blue<br>My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
>The night I looked at you…"<p>

The couple was spinning, lost in the lyrics like everyone else in the room. As far as they were concerned there wasn't anyone else in there at the moment. Sam only saw one other person too.

"I found a dream that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known…"<p>

Artie had rolled over to the edge of the stage, next to Sam and he had his 'Preach' hand up. He casts a quick look at Sam that could only be interpreted as 'lucky bastard'.

"Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in heaven  
>For you are mine<br>At last" (Etta James, 'At Last')

Sam could see Finn on the opposite side of the stage, literally down on his knees, bowing to Mercedes, a look of wonder and pride on his face. Puck is trying to wipe away his tears before anyone else notices. Sam wants to talk to Mercedes, _needs_ to talk with Mercedes, to apologize, but he didn't have time. They pass each other in silence as she leaves the stage and he and the guys take their places. As she walks past, Santana grabs her hand and says, "Just stay for one more song?" Still holding Santana's hand, Mercedes stops to hear Sam's song before heading back home to be with her other family.

**Groom's Choice (Sam's Song)**

Not even trying to look out into the audience, singing directly to Mercedes from center stage Sam sings,

"All night staring at the ceiling  
>counting for minutes I've been feeling this way<br>So far away and so alone

But you know it's alright  
>I came to my senses<br>Letting go of my defenses  
>There's no way I'm giving up this time<br>Yeah, you know I'm right here  
>I'm not losing you this time…"<p>

_I hope she can see that I'm sorry. I know that she was only trying to help me. She believes in me, believes that I'm more than just a pretty face. I never would have written even one line without her._

"And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
>I'm falling harder than a landslide<br>I spend a week away from you last night  
>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<br>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life…"<p>

_This week has been terrible. I hate fighting with Mercedes. We don't talk, I don't get to see her before I go to sleep, and she hasn't sung Stevie to sleep all week. I'm not the only Evans man who's been having trouble sleeping this week. _

"There's no taking back what we've got  
>Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long<br>There's no breaking up this time  
>And you know it's okay, I came to my senses<br>Letting go of my defenses  
>There's no way I'm giving up this time…"<p>

Santana could feel Mercedes' hand tighten its grip on her fingers as the song continues. She looks at her friend, her very best friend, out of the corner of her eye. She flashes Brittany the 'okay' sign across the stage. Brittany starts bouncing up and down, really rocking out.

"And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
>I'm falling harder than a landslide<br>I spend a week away from you last night  
>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<br>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life…" (Lifehouse, 'All In')<p>

As the music fades, Sam sees Mercedes smile, blow him a kiss, and wave goodbye. Turning to look out into the crowd he takes a breath before continuing with the next song, feeling like it's the first breath he's taken all week.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrgh, thar she blows, end notes:<strong>

**Holy guacamole, I think that maybe, just maybe, I wrote some angst. Go me! (I must have channeled WickedSong:)**

**Name that tune? Anybody? **

**Sam's favorite ginger on TV was Amy Pond; Agent Dana Scully was a close second. Mercedes' is Ron Weasley, of course. (Oh wait, he's mine….)**

"**Exterminate, exterminate!" is the battle-cry of the DALEKS, archenemies of the Time Lords (Doctor Who)….Yay, I've been waiting to throw that one in for at least 4 chapters….**

* * *

><p>…<strong>..Secret Section, Yeah, That's What You Got….(I wonder just how many of you bother to read my AN?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Seven: Brittany can be very…..<strong>_**persuasive**_

**Sunday, November 27, 2011**

"Hey Melanie, I'm surprised that you asked me to be your two."

"I'm surprised you said yes. I thought that you were going to sing with Santana."

"No, I think she said that she was going to sing with Larry."

"Larry?"

"Anthony Rashad, the one who keeps trying to get with Mercedes."

"Why would she work with him?"

"I don't think she plans on singing with him. Spy on him, yes, rough him up a bit for Sam, maybe, sing with him, no."

Jokingly Melanie responds, "But you want sing with me right? You're not going to rough me up and tell me not to hurt Artie, are you? 'Cuz Tina and Puck already did that, well minus the rough me up part."

"Who told you?"

Melanie could tell by the look on her face that Brittany was completely serious with her question. She wonders, _Why the hell did I drive all the way out to Lima Heights Adjacent to this crappy little dance studio in the first place?_ She tries to stand up and make her way quickly back over to the door. She thinks she moves fast, but Brittany is a blond blur, leaning against the door frame before she has even taken five steps. _Shit. _"Britt, what's going on? I want to leave, now."

"I just want to talk first, then we can pick a song, and then we can dance."

"You're the last person I want to talk to about Artie. I told you, I was already given the whoop-ass talk by Tina and Puck. I don't need it from you too, now move. Don't make me have to move you."

"Spunk and mosey, I like that, it won't help you, but I like it."

At just that moment Santana happens to be passing in the hallway. "Hey nugget, I would sit down if I were you. Brittany can be very persuasive." Looking at Brittany she asks, "Five minutes?"

"Make it three."

"Okay." And with that she continues walking down the hall.

"Brittany, what's going to happen to me in three minutes?"

Brittany just smiles. First Melanie tries for a full-out rush tackle to knock Brittany out of the way and clear the door. Somehow Brittany changes her forward momentum, adds to it, and reverses it, sending her back into the dance studio even farther back than where she first started. By the time Melanie orients herself, Brittany was just steps away. "Two minutes."

"Look Brittany, I know karate, you don't wanna' fight me."

"That's so cool, the karate thing, and you're right, I don't want to fight, but we do need to talk. I see what's going on and it looks familiar, too familiar."

"I'm serious Brittany; you don't want to mess with me. And I already told you that I'm not going to talk with _you_ about Artie."

"Why not me? Would you rather talk to Santana? I know you didn't talk to Tina about what's going on."

"Look it's none of anybody's business."

"One minute, time's up."

Before Melanie could even begin to think about what Brittany had said, or formulate a plan in her mind of what she could do to Brittany, she was on her. Melanie tried to move but Britt moves so fast that all she ended up doing was stumbling right into her arms. Once Brittany has her locked down she tries everything she could to break her hold. She attempts a head-butt, but can't make contact, she tries to throw some elbows, but finds them unable to move, she tries to use her knees, but they are immobile as well. She isn't in any pain, but she realizes that she's not going anywhere unless Brittany makes it so.

"Now that's much better." Brittany says, placing a small kiss on Melanie's shoulder.

Jesse St. Jackass comes into the room, looking at them on the floor, wrapped up together, pretending to look for _something_ in a random closet at the back of the room. "Hey, it's Jesse right? Think you could maybe give me a little hand here?"

In typical haughty fashion, Jesse replies, "Are you in pain?" Melanie shakes her head 'no'. "Then I don't interfere when Brittany is this….this _persuasive_. Okay, just for full disclosure, even if you were in pain I still wouldn't interfere. I value the perfect working order of all of my limbs and vital organs, thank you very much. Besides, I'd be kissing the floor before I could lay a hand on you. Brittany still has one leg and one arm free." He turns and walks out.

Like a revolving door, Santana walks in and says brightly, "Smile." while snapping a picture of Brittanie mash-up on the dance studio floor with her cell phone.

"You're late."

"Eh, I'm trying to avoid St. Jackass. I don't want to have another _confrontation_."

"That's growth…"

"I know, I'm trying."

Melanie was beginning to feel superfluous. She asks Santana, "I don't suppose that you're here to help me are you?"

"No nugget. Britt's the one with the big hard-on for you, not me."

"Not surprised. Why the picture?"

"Oh well you see, oh wait, that's none of your damn business." And with that she went about sending her text.

….

San: Brittanie Picture + message: Handled

Artie: Thx.

San: We gt ur bk whlz.

Artie: I no. tl Mel hi w/33

San: OK wutevr

….

Santana looks up from her phone and says, "Artie says hi, and *insert eye roll here* that he _loves_ you. You want me to say anything back? No, I'm surprised. Look nugget, I suggest that you just talk to Britt. I'll be back in a few."

….

"What did Santana mean, 'Artie says hi'? He was in on this?"

"Look you had a choice, easy or hard, you chose hard."

Realizing that she was screwed six-ways to Sunday, and that even her boyfriend was in on it, Melanie asks, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I told you, I see what's happening, and you need to stop it before things go too far."

"See what? Stop what? You want me to break-up with Artie?"

"No, I don't want you to break Artie. I see the looks and the smiles you're starting to get…._and_ give. Quinn, San, and Puck can see it. Even Finn sees it and he's an idiot. Why do you think he's stopped? Even he doesn't want to screw over Artie. He sees it too, Artie I mean."

Melanie could feel a small knot of cool discomfort start in the pit of her stomach and begin to spread outwards. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to play dumb with me. Do you want to break Artie's heart? It doesn't feel so good, trust me I know." Mel looks confused. Frowning Brittany asks, "You—you don't love Artie?"

"No, we've only been dating for around four months. Love is a little too serious, don't ya think? Besides, I'm not doing anything, and I'm not hurting anyone."

"That's what I thought too, but I was wrong. I was _confused_, and I know that I was the one who did the breaking up, but I was just as wrong as he was in the end."

"Artie isn't really allowed to talk to me about you, and we don't do much talking when we're together anyway. It's not right that he's such good friends with his ex's. Tina I don't mind so much, because I really like her, but you? I like you, but it wierds me out sometimes."

"Wierds or worries?"

"To be honest, both, with you, mostly worry."

"Melanie, I shouldn't worry you. I'm with Santana now and I love her more than I ever loved Artie, not by much, but I do."

"I know that. But Artie is my first boyfriend, and he spends a lot of time with his ex-girlfriends. I trust Tina, but I don't completely trust you."

"I admit Artie is special to me. He was my first boyfriend too. Before him I was just about the random hook-up. Without him I never would have learned enough to make all of this work with Santana." Thinking more about what Melanie said, Brittany whispers into Melanie's ear, "I know why you're okay with Tina and Artie as friends, but not me and Artie. It's because he loves me and I love him. And yes I mean loves, not past tense." She can feel Melanie try to turn her head to look her in the face.

"You still love Artie? And you think that he still loves you?"

Brittany answers with, "I'm pretty sure that I will always love Artie, and I know that he still loves me, but you can love more than one person at a time."

"This is why I worry, and why we don't talk about you."

"I'm not going to steal Artie, but God forbid if anything were to happen to San, all he'd have to say is 'Brittany' and I'd go back. If I could convince San that the three of us could work, all he'd have to say is 'Brittany' and we'd go. But only if he asks." Thinking about something else Melanie mentioned earlier she continues, "You're sleeping with him, but you don't love him. Artie taught me everything's better with feelings. Are you just using him? I can practically see you chomping at the bit every time some puck-head _accidentally _gets too close when you're in uniform. I see you not really protesting enough."

"Whatever, I'm not using Artie. And I'm pretty sure Puck has gotten _too close_ to every single girl in glee except for me and the blind mice. I never see any of you protest, even Mercedes doesn't say much."

"That's different, we're family. All of that is how we show love; deep down we're a touchy feely bunch. Puck's not trying to get with us, and Lauren looks just as much as Puck does, not that she'd ever admit it. That's just Puck. Finn likes to look too, but that's just Finn. Sam only sees Mercedes; it has something to do with blue aliens. Artie's a contraption. One minute he's singing you a solo in glee, and the next minute he's teasing San about her boobies; that's just Artie. We don't go around letting just anyone touch and feel, or tease. Not the three stooges, the blind mice, and definitely not anyone outside of glee._"_

"Why doesn't Puck bother me and why did Finn stop looking at me? Huh, I'm not good enough for your little freaky family?"

"No, that's not it; it's just that Puck could tell from the moment school started that you would take it the wrong way. Eventually Finn figured it out too."

"What do you mean, 'the wrong way'?"

"Puck could tell you would eventually take him up on it, or at least try to. Finn too. Neither of them want to be _that guy_ anymore."

"What? I don't want Puck or Finn."

Brittany laughs in her ear. "You know why Santana calls you nugget?"

"No, not a clue."

"She's actually trying to be nice to you and it's better than what Puck calls you. He calls you 'fresh meat', emphasis on the fresh, as in 'new hot piece of flirty ass itchin' to get into some trouble'. Nugget can go either way, either you are just a chunk of meat, 'cause that's how you've been acting lately or maybe you're golden. Even I'm not sure which way you'll go."

_At this point, I'm not too sure either. I don't want to turn into another blind mouse._ "It's just that I'm not used to all of this attention. No one saw me last year, and now, well things have changed. I like how things have changed."

"You like it all a little too much, and it's gone to your head. You may not be ready for love, and you don't have to be, but you can't treat Artie like he doesn't matter. You want to taste the rainbow, either talk to him about an open relationship or break-up with him. I'm not judging you, I have no room to talk, but I won't stand by and let you hurt Artie. None of us will."

Melanie thinks about what Brittany was saying, and about how she's started to change since school started. _Oh My God….she's right. They all are. Is Artie enough for me or do I want more. I like all the other stuff I do with Artie too and I would miss that if I 'tasted the rainbow'. Is it worth it? I like what I see between Tina and Mike, and Mercedes and Sam, and Britt and Santana. I want a chance to have that too. _"So this is the Badass Buddha Britt that I've heard Santana mention and Sam is still wary of?"

Brittany finally releases Melanie and simply says, "Talk to Artie."

"On one condition, you still agree to be my two."

Brittany smile and says, "Okay, do you have a song in mind?"

"Yeah, I think I have just the one. And, thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's really the end….until the next update! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	20. Ch 19 & a half: Chasing Fireflies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 19 ½ : Chasing Fireflies**

**This one is for Princess976, WickedSong, emzjuk, and shanti-noel03 because they were brave enough to review CH 19! (*LOL*) & *extra hugs* for WickedSong because she gave me my 100th review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, November 28, 2011<strong>

_Tap, tap, tink, tap…._

Mercedes has been lying awake trying to fall asleep for the last three hours tossing and turning, thinking about what she was going to say to Sam in the morning, the morning that was now only about six hours away. _What was that? _

_Tap, tap, tink, tink, tap….._

She slowly gets out of bed and cautiously makes her way over to her window. She jumps back as another little pebble taps the windowpane in front of her face. _What the…._ Looking down at the moonlit ground she sees none other than a shivering Sam Evans standing there with his backpack, in his pajamas and letterman jacket. He's turned around and looks as if he's about to walk back home. Quickly pushing open her window, she grabs the closest thing she can put her hands on and tosses it out to get his attention. It takes all of Sam's will power not to scream bloody murder like a girl when Mr. Flopsy, Jocko the sock-monkey's best friend, hits him in the back of the head. He hears a little giggle and he turns around to see Mercedes standing at her open window. Retrieving the valiant Mr. Flopsy from the ground, Sam climbs the deck and then works his way around the side of the house to her window. As she watches him climb, heart in her throat, all she can think is, _Spiderman, I could have just let you in the back door_.

Once inside he places Mr. Flopsy with his buds on the window seat. Before he can say anything Mercedes holds her index finger up to her lips and goes to quietly close her bedroom door. It's then her turn to wait as Sam takes off his backpack, jacket and shoes. She gets a little rush when she realizes that he literally must have jumped out of bed, grabbed a few things and ran over; he's of course, sans shirt. Once he's done, he takes the few steps necessary to close the small distance between them. She takes another small step closer, narrowing the already narrow space even more.

He takes her left hand and kisses the palm placing it around his neck, and then repeats action with her right one. He then places his hands around her waist and leans down, touching his forehead to hers. After an eternity locked in that moment, something makes them both pull back and open their eyes. There is no more anger, or sadness, or icy reaches, or anything left to remind them of the past week. All Mercedes can see is how much Sam missed her and all Sam can see is how much Mercedes loves him.

Speaking for the first time, and speaking at the same time, they both say, "I'm sorry."

Mercedes continues first. "I didn't realize how much the story writing stressed you out. You should have said something to me sooner."

"Looking back it was hard, but I did like coming up with all of the ideas, and getting you to see what I saw. You took something like writing that always stressed me out, and made it _about_ something I like. I really am sorry, I was just mad before. If I hadn't said what I said you wouldn't have gone all diva smack-down on me. Some of my favorite nights are the ones where we read _my_ stories to each other, in character."

"Mine too, which is why I got so mad when you said that you hated writing those stories and that I hurt you. I wasn't trying to hurt you, only help you. And then when I got mad I said some things I shouldn't have."

"Probably, but we both did. Like I said, that was my fault. And I mean this when I say it. I completely forgive you and have already forgotten everything angry-diva-'Cedes said."

Mercedes has a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Why would you do that, I haven't even gotten into what I said yet?"

"Because despite what you said on Monday after I pissed you off, you managed to say something on Wednesday, that when I thought about it, really made me smile."

"I find that hard to believe. I said even more mess on Wednesday than I did on Monday."

"Of all the things you know about me, you go and pick the most challenging thing I have ever done and say that it could make me great. Not only that, the one thing you pick is something that pretty much everyone we know would never even believe I can do. You didn't pick anything that had to do with how I look, or how athletic I am. You picked the very last thing that I would have expected and said it had the potential to make me great. No one has ever said something like that to me before. Even though we were fighting, you still told me that you believed in me and that you believed I could be great at something, and then you picked all of the things that I thought made me weak when you did. Quinn only cared about the outside and Santana didn't care about anything. Only you my love, could look at me and see 'dyslexic science fiction writer' and think it was great. And for that, all is already forgiven."

"This can't be that easy, not after the week we've had. It just can't be."

"For me it is. I thought those stories were embarrassing, but you love them because they are 'me'. You love all the stuff about me that everyone else rolls their eyes at and tries to get me to hide."

"Well, I still should have asked you if you wanted to do the contest before I took your story and submitted it."

Sam says, "I shouldn't have gotten my boxers all in a twist to begin with. Those stories _are_ just as much yours as they are mine. It was your extreme patience that got them out of my head in the first place. I feel pretty stupid about it all now, especially if I end up getting published. I'll even let you say 'I told you so'."

"You know you were probably right when you said that I would have reacted the same way."

"Maybe, but I understand why you did what you did, and I know that you're only trying to help me. I told you, I was more embarrassed than anything. It was just easier to be angry. You're the only person who has ever seen those stories. And you _have_ to like them; even if nobody else does."

"People will love your story Sam, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, well we'll see. The Christmas issue will feature the winners." He pulls them over to her window seat, placing Mercedes firmly on his lap. Yes it was distracting, but he missed holding her. Looking at Mercedes, she still looked distracted, but not by him, by something she was still thinking about. Taking her chin in his fingers, so he could look her in the eye, he asks, "What else is there?"

"I may wish you greatness, but I shouldn't have implied that you don't really have plans or goals or dreams of your own to follow. Oh God, did I really say all that? Like out loud…? I hope you see that's not what I meant and it didn't come out right." Trying to pull back Mercedes looks at Sam, her disappointment in herself clear on her face. "I don't care what you say; I think I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

Pulling his arms even tighter around her, Sam says, "Well at one point you did call yourself Rachel Berry." Mercedes frowns even more. "Just kidding. You're nothing like Rachel. She helps Finn sing better so that he can sing better with her. That's all she cares about, so that's all she invests her time in. She's never offered to help with the tutoring, or the study sessions. She never came by the shop to see him at work this summer; she doesn't come to watch him at practice. He even told me that since you and Kurt perform with the cheerios, she doesn't even like coming to the games anymore. She's not all bad, but I never got what Puck or Finn or St. Sucks ever saw in her."

Nuzzling he neck he continues by saying, "You on the other hand are the best girlfriend ever. You care about every aspect of my life. From all of the ridiculously delicious leftovers you send me home with at least three nights a week, to all of the time you spend with me to help bring up my GPA, to the love you've shared with my family, to the love you share with me just by talking with me, listening to me, and lovin' up on me. Everything you do for me, I know you do _for me_. I know what you were trying to say, even if it didn't quite come out right."

Mercedes replies, "I feel so selfish sometimes when I'm with you. I feel like I do all of the taking and you do all of the giving. You've spent so much time helping me feel better about myself and us, and just being patient with me about everything. I realize that I need a lot of attention, and you give me entirely too much. This week has been killing me because I went through Sam Evans withdrawal. I already take up so much of your time, and what you said got me thinking that I didn't want you to give up whatever it is you really want for me too."

"Look, I don't know enough about what I want yet, other than it has to include you. You give me so much more than I think I deserve, that _I _feel selfish. Every time I knock on your door and you let me in, I'm amazed. I'm sorry that I never said that I was thankful for you. I was being stubborn. If I had said it, when it was your turn, you would have said it."

"I still could have said it anyway and I didn't. I thought you were still mad at me, like really mad. I'm thankful for you too." Getting up from his lap, she says, "I have something I wanna' show you." She motions for him to move over to the bed, while she turns on her projection lamp.

"This is new, what are those, fireflies?"

Joining him on the bed, lying on her back looking up at them she answers, "Yeah, I got this right after school started. I used it on those nights when I feel like those cheery-hoes have just about worn me down. Every practice at least ten of them ask me flat-out why we're together, and they will keep on asking because they get an answer that they will never understand."

"You know you have nothing to worry about there, right?"

"I know, you don't even notice most of the attention you still get; that's why I said they wear me down, not you, me. Despite the fact that we are both popular individually, a lot of people don't get us together. These fireflies remind me of everything about you that I am thankful for. They take me back to that night when Stevie and Stacy first camped out in my backyard. That was the night I met the Tiger, and felt that it was okay to unleash one of my own. I still have doubts from time to time, and those stupid cheerleaders don't help." Smiling she says, "These fireflies have been the _only_ reason I've been able to get some sleep all week."

Sam's smiling too. "I listen to that voicemail message you left me that time, the one where you sang me our song."

In silence the lay there, holding hands, watching the fireflies dance around the room. Finally Mercedes says, "We can't both be giving too much and feel selfish at the same time, can we?"

"I'm beginning to suspect that that's how we know this is working."

Giggling, Mercedes says, "I don't even know why you put up with me. All this diva must be a lot to deal with sometimes."

"Never; it's you, and I love you, and that's just one part of who you are. Diva keeps you safe and does your fighting, stands up for you when somebody tries to knock you down. Diva reminds you that you are beyond amazing. Diva turns my head, and a lot more that you don't notice. But there's so much more to you than that that_ I_ get to see. I love you, all of you." Looking down at her he says, "You're already fabulous; I'm just some homeless nerdy jock. Why are you even with _me_?"

"I told you at the beginning, 'hairy warts and all'."

"You've seen me at my worst and you still love me anyway."

"You do nothing less for me." Leaning up to his ear she sings, "Chasing fireflies; Elusive dreams; This pre life crisis; Is killing me; Beautiful tragedy; Who I was wasn't me…"

Head on his chest, in her regular voice she says, "I never for one moment thought that this fight was going to end us."

Continuing with the song she sings, "You make it easier to be; Easier to be me; It's hard to believe; You make it easy..."

Against his neck she says, "These fireflies make me think about cold showers, and moonlight serenades, and candlelit picnics in the park, endless play dates, you and my grandpa going hunting and you making it back smiling and in one piece, blue aliens, shirt monsters, and pie, lots of pie."

Smiling against the top of her head, Sam sings, "We speak in silence; Words can't break; It feels like we are; Falling awake; In a place and a time; Of our own…."

Against her lips he says, "It's always been that easy."

In her ear he sings, "You make it easier to be; Easier to be me; Hard to believe; It felt like the world; Fell from my feet; Gave up on myself; You didn't give up on me; Let myself go; You were still there; Like coming home; Coming up for air…"

Looking into her eyes he says, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm not leaving." She understands exactly what he means, and selfish or not, she doesn't want him to leave either. "And I _will_ 'show up' for breakfast tomorrow, so play along."

"Yeah, I kinda' figured that."

He pulls her back into his arms and begins to kiss her, and yeah it's pretty intense, since it's been one week.

* * *

><p><strong>Lifehouse needs to stop being so great. Oh, wait, that was for WickedSong too…because she gave me my 100<strong>**th**** review! Seriously, I never thought I'd make it there. She & emjzuk also made it very clear that there had to be a big reconciliation in the next chapter, and I agree, 'cept I couldn't wait until Monday at school and apparently, neither could Sam :)**

'**Fireflies' ref Ch 3&4, 'Hairy warts and all' is from CH 2**

**Song was Lifehouse 'Easier to Be'**

**Oh and regarding Brittany in CH 19, I think at some point I have to do a Brittany &Co./Glee/Buffy Crossover series. I can't seem to get badass Britt out of my system. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch.**


	21. CH20: And a 1, and a 2, and a 3, and a 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 20: And a one, and a two, and a three, and a four**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you to Princess976, emzjuk, WickedSong, Jadziwine:), KashiLaHime, and Isis Aurora Tomoe for the ReviewLOVE. Hi (PolaroidAnykid, KashiLaHime, and Shontara) welcome to the story! I will try not to disappoint.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Background: This chapter is hella long, I'm so sorry; there was no way I could even begin to attempt to wrap-up so many loose ends without being a tad verbose. I just want everyone sorta' caught up before CH 21, Billion Dollar Baby, since that chapter and the next few will be pretty much <strong>_**all**_** Samcedes. So, just take your time; I think it's worth it. By the end, you will have a much better idea of what's going on in everyone's head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This chapter details the glee club competition week where the leaders for the upcoming Regionals competition will be decided. (So, that means that this one's <strong>**all about the music****—don't try and say at the end that I didn't warn you.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: What the heck is going on?<strong>

***Flashbacks Begins***

"So just to review, 'boys versus girls' was a flop because none of the new members really get along with the original members, so everyone just ended up fighting? And Duets didn't work either because everyone voted for themselves again or didn't bother to vote at all?" Jesse's voice sounded even creepier than usual over speaker phone, echoing through the choir room.

Tina replies with a snicker, "That's correct St. Creep."

"Tina, please show a little maturity." Tina just rolls her eyes at Mr. Schue.

"Sectionals were a cake walk, but Regionals is going to be a challenge. We're facing your former team Vocal Adrenaline and my former team, the Warblers. I just don't know if we can do it. I feel like most of the newbies joined for the wrong reason, and they just aren't that committed."

Mercedes thinks about the blind mice and the three stooges. "I know we have to be a true team by Regionals to stand a chance, but I've got to be honest, I wouldn't choose to sing with any of the newbies except for maybe Melanie or Dave, unless…"

Everyone leans in towards Mercedes and repeats 'unless…'

"Unless the price was right. If we make the reward something more than just dinner at Breadstix it could work."

St. Creep says, "In show choir there is only one carrot worth dangling: competition leads."

Looking at Tina, Mercedes, and Mr. Schue for agreement, Kurt says, "So we give away leads at Regionals to the winners of this next glee club battle?"

"So do we redo Duets? Or Boys versus Girls? Or maybe Solo auditions like before?"

Mr. Schue replies, "Tina, I think we need something different, something to really shake things up."

"Let's do them all. New Directions is stuck in a rut. Why don't you do solos, duets, trios and quartets? Why do you just have to sing once? In competition you have to be versatile and flexible; New Directions needs to show that they've grown in more than just number."

"Okay, St. Creep, how is that going to get the old heads and the new heads collaborating?" Mercedes says, earning herself an exasperated look from Mr. Schue.

"Well the completion will be about the _pairing_ and the song choice. Use a points based system, giving more points to an out of character performance, especially favoring those that feature new partners. The winner of the solo group will get the featured Regionals solo, the duets winner will get the featured duet at Regionals, and the winners of the trios and quartets will get the featured leads in the two group numbers. Everyone else will just sway in the background and support. Think about all of the personalities you have in glee club, they are just the kind of personalities that would cross enemy lines, so to speak, to ensure that they get a lead spot." As St. Creep spoke, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina shared a knowing look; wheels already turning, plans already being made."

…**..the following week**

"…Okay class, some additional rules: Each of you can only participate once in each grouping, so that means the most anyone can perform is four times. Also, some of you who may not want to sing, but still want to participate can earn points by helping others out with their performances. I will award the points, but the class will get to vote on their favorite performances in each group, worth 'popular' vote points. You cannot vote for yourself. In the end the performers with the highest overall scores win. The competition will begin in three weeks time, right after Thanksgiving. With so many people we'll have to have two days of solos, Monday and Friday, with the rest of the groups in between. And one more thing, Jesse St. James, our consultant, will be joining us to observe and decide in case of any ties. I expect that there will be no problems with this, correct?" Glaring at Finn for a few extra seconds, Mr. Schue ends with, "Good luck everyone."

Finn will deal with St. Punk when he sees that tiny scarf all-black wearin' douche in three weeks. He's still not sure what it is exactly he's suppose to do in three weeks. Lost as ever, he whispers to Rachel, "What the heck is going on?"

She replies with a little smirk, "It's time for you to make new friends. We won't be singing together for this competition."

"So who am I supposed to sing with?"

As Rachel set her laser gaze on David Karofsky, she answers Finn, saying, "Look around the room and either choose the last person anyone would expect you to sing a duet with or pick one of the newbies."

***Flashbacks End***

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: The ONES, day one<strong>

…**.This Pamphlet will Self-destruct in 5 Seconds**

"Well David, I understand that the loss of a friend can be traumatic, but with the loving support of your family and friends, we'll get you through this." David gave Ms. Pillsbury a searching look. He isn't sure if this will work, but he was willing to try anything. "Y—you do have the loving support of your family and friends right?"

"Yes. My dad has always been there for me, and he supports me, he just isn't sure what to say to me all of the time. There's a lot to this that he can't really understand, although the intent is there. He figures you could tackle more specific issues with me. As far as my friends go, well, because of those _specific issues_ I mentioned before, most of them don't even realize that I lost a friend. The ones that do know are trying their best, but they're either hurting too or they're like my dad; they don't know what else to do. Football players aren't known for their sensitive sides."

"Specific issues, beyond the death of a friend?"

"Mike was a _special_ friend." Ms. Pillsbury shakes her head slowly from side to side, indicating that she didn't understand. "A _very_ special friend, we were _very _close." He could see her eyes widen as she finally caught on.

"Oh, ooooohh. Your _special_ friend. Well, that doesn't necessarily have to change anything, loss is still loss." After, rummaging around her desk she slides a pamphlet over to him entitled, 'When Death Pays a Visit, Pt. 1'. "You just review these materials and we can discuss them at our next little session tomorrow morning before school." Smiling brightly at him, she quickly ushers him out of her office and into the hall.

…**.It's Rachel Berry for the WIN**

"Okay Rachel, you drew the top spot. Come on up."

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." Giving Jesse and Finn a little wave before moving to stand in front of Quinn, smoothing down her skirt as she did, Rachel starts singing,

"I'm in the business of misery; Let's take it from the top; She's got a body like an hourglass; That's ticking like a clock…"

You could hear a collective gasp go through the New Directions as everyone realized what Rachel was singing, singing…to…Quinn. Finn thinks, _This isn't what she practiced. What the hell are you doing Rachel?_ Jesse thinks, _Yes, this is exactly as we practiced. Come on Rachel, you can do it._

"It's a matter of time; Before we all run out; When I thought he was mine; She caught him by the mouth; I waited eight long months; She finally set him free; I told him I can't lie; He was the only one for me; Two weeks and we caught on fire; She's got it out for me; But I wear the biggest smile…"

And yes, at that moment, Rachel had the biggest cheesiest smile on her face that she could muster. Santana and Brittany aren't even looking at Rachel, they're looking at Quinn. In fact, the only people at this point even watching Rachel are Finn, Jesse, the three stooges and Mr. Schue (the latter two completely oblivious to what was really going on.)

"Whoa, I never meant to brag; But I got him where I want him now; Whoa, it was never my intention to brag; To steal it all away from you now…"

Rachel is wondering, _Will she crack?_ Others are wondering, _Will she cry?_ Still more are wondering, _Will she hit her?_ Only two people were giving blank face, wondering when this tired-ass performance would be over…

"But God, does it feel so good; 'Cause I got him where I want him now; And if you could then you know you would; 'Cause God, it just feels so; It just feels so good…"

Finn thinks, _This doesn't feel very good Rachel. _Jesse thinks, _This is wonderful, even better than I could have imagined. _

"Second chances they don't ever matter; People never change; Once a whore, you're nothing more; I'm sorry, that'll never change…"

Even though she knew it was coming that line still smacked Quinn in the face like a cold cup of water. For the first time during the performance, she shifts in her seat, cracks starting to form in her shield. She feels Mercedes reach over and grab her hand, giving it a squeeze. Glancing over out of the corner of her eye, Quinn sees Mercedes give a little shake with her head. Quinn thinks, _Mercedes is right; I'm stronger than this._ Both return their attention to the performance, with blank faces.

"And about forgiveness; We're both supposed to have exchanged; I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up; Now look this way…"

Mercedes thinks, _Okay, so the old Rachel is back. She was doing so good for about a minute. I blame that mini-scarf wearing jack-ass sitting over there with a look that I would LOVE to smack off his face right about now. What happened to no drama? How are we gonna' fix this mess by Regionals?_

"Well there's a million other girls; Who do it just like you; Looking as innocent as possible; To get to who;They want and what they like; It's easy if you do it right; Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse…."

Finn thinks, _Why are you doing this Rachel? _Jesse thinks, _Just like I showed you, flip that hair around a bit, flail that arm, and bring it home baby. _As if she could hear Jesse's thoughts, Rachel really gets into the song, and starts swinging her hair around, punching her fist in the air, and getting dangerously close to Quinn's face.

"I watched his wildest dreams come true; And not one of them involving you; Just watch my wildest dreams come true; Not one of them involving…"

Finn thinks, _What do you know about my wildest dreams? You've never asked me about my dreams, regular, wild, or otherwise. You don't care about other people dreams, just your own. We all know what your wildest dream is, and I'm pretty sure at this point it's 'not one of them involving'….me._ A dejected Finn looks across the room at Jesse for the first time during Rachel's performance. St. Jackass gives him a little smile. He looks like he just won the Quidditch Cup, whereas Finn looks like someone just stole his puppy and kicked him in the nuts.

Time for the big finish, "….It just feels so good!" (Paramore - Misery Business)

Of the twenty-three people assembled in the choir room, a grand total of eight people applaud Rachel for her performance. Jesse gives her a standing ovation. The Blind Mice think that Rachel is their new hero, figuring that the one called 'man-hands' must have balls of steel to go after Quinn Bee like that. The Three Stooges clapped because they liked the performance (who are we kidding, they would have clapped any way); poor Mr. Schuester was unaware of the sub-text. _Clueless as ever._

Okay, Mr. Schue didn't just enjoy the performance, he _loved_ the performance. If you don't believe me, please read the following gush: "That's how you throw the gauntlet down! Someone's ready to win herself a spot at Regionals. Rachel, as far as I'm concerned that was flawless. Amazing, and the song choice was so surprising and very much out of character. That's going to be a seriously tough act to follow."

Artie sums up the rest of the class's reaction with a, "What da' _hell_…?"

…**.I'll have the Santartie Sandwich with Cheese, and by Cheese I mean Brittany**

…First up, Ms. Santana Lopez…

"I could lose my heart tonight; If you don't turn and walk away; 'Cause the way I feel I might; Lose control and let you stay; 'Cause I could take in my arms; And never let go…"

As she sings Santana is thinking about what she overheard Brittany telling Melanie in the studio yesterday, '_If I could convince San that the three of us could work, all he'd have to say is 'Brittany' and we'd go.' Oh my damn Britt, are you serious?_

"I could fall in love with you; I could fall in love with you…"

Brittany is smiling at Santana as she watches her sing, thinking, _Santana is never soft on the outside. Soft on the outside sounds pretty._

"I can only wonder how; Touching you would make me feel; But if I take that chance right now; Tomorrow will you want me still…"

Santana can't keep her eyes from wandering from Brittany to Artie to Melanie and back again, thinking, _This is absolute madness….right?_

"So I should keep this to myself; And never let you know; I could fall in love with you; I could fall in love with you…"

Artie is looking very intently at Santana as she sings, and then a random thought occurs to him. Looking from Brittany, then to Melanie, and back to Santana, he thinks, _Nah, that's just my imagination. My mind playing tricks on me. No way in hell I'd go three for three with girlfriends that ended up being… _Giving himself a hard shake, he tries to clear his mind of rogue thoughts and just enjoy the performance.

"And I know it's not right; And I guess I should try to do what I should do; But I could fall in love, fall in love with you; I could fall in love with you…...So I should keep this to myself; And never let you know…I could fall in love, I could fall in love; With you..." (Selena – I Could Fall in Love)

So, who was Santana _really_ singing to? At this point, even she's not sure.

…Next up, Mr. Artie Abrams… (Electric guitar plugged in with one very pissed off Finn Hudson on drums)…..

"There was a time; When I was so broken hearted; Love wasn't much of a friend of mine; The tables have turned, yeah; 'Cause me and them ways have parted; That kind of love was the killin' kind…"

Yes sir-re-bob, Artie has never had the greatest luck with women or love, at least not yet. He has hope that he and Melanie will last for a least a little while, but, _well_, they've been having some problems of late. He looks at Melanie, choosing for the time being to believe what she told him yesterday, after Brittany _persuaded_ her to talk.

"Listen, all I want is someone I can't resist; I know, all I, need to know, by the way that I got kissed…."

He looks over at Brittany, thankful that he still has her friendship and love. She gives him a smile that he knows is his and his alone, but her eyes look a little sad when she does it.

"I was cryin' when I met you; Now I'm tryin' to forget you; Love it sweet misery; I was cryin' just to get you; Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you; Do what you do down on me…"

Finn is trying to take out his rage on the drum set, only adding to the feeling and emotion behind Artie's voice. His jaw is set, and his eyes are on fire. He's looking at St. Jackass, and no one has to guess what he's thinking. Puck and Sam exchange knowing looks. They'd have to get St. Jackass out of there with a quickness once the last bell rang. Neither of them wanted to hold back Finn, they'd leave that to the Trinity and 'Cedes. Not that they weren't tempted to take that little scarf and tighten it around that douche bag's neck, but he wasn't the one who sang the song, Rachel was. As far as Puck could tell she cooked this up all on her own. Puckerman was disappointed and a little saddened by the day's turn of events. He knew he wasn't the only one.

"Now there's not even breathin' room; Between pleasure and pain; Yeah you cry when we're makin' love; Must be one and the same…"

Now this line got the Three Blind Mice excited; exchanging looks with one another, Quinn-bot thinks, _So it seems that the rumors are true about Artie (you know, that he's still fully functioning). _San-2 thinks, _Okay now Wheels, maybe I __could__ go for a ride. _Britt-wanna-be thinks, _Well if he's good enough for Britt one, he's good enough for Britt two._

"Now the word out on the street; Is the devil's in your kiss; If our love goes up in flames; It's a fire I can't resist…."

Melanie wonders just what that line is supposed to mean, 'is the devil's in your kiss'. She's only kissed one other person in glee on the lips, other than Artie. She slowly glances over at Tina. Tina it seems is also drawn to look at Melanie at just that instant. Neither Mike nor Artie miss the girl's shared glance.

" 'Cause what you got inside; Ain't where your love should stay; Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love;'Til you give your heart away…."

Artie thinks, _Why am I always the one falling in love, only to have my heart broken. Tina never loved me, Brittany loves me, but she loves someone else more, Melanie wants to love me, but isn't sure she can right now._

"…..Your love is sweet; I was cryin' when I met you" (Aerosmith—Cryin')

Okay, so who the heck was _Artie_ singing to? Tina, Brittany, Melanie? Your guess is as good as mine.

…Cheese, I mean _Brittany_, is up next…

First we need a little back story into her song selection:

Sunday, November 27, 2011, continued: At this point, the _persuading_ is done, Brittany and Melanie have practiced their duet, and now they are all hot and sweaty from their dance-fest.

"Brittany, I'm kinda' jealous."

"I know, it's hard to work with this level of awesomeness on the regular, but you'll get used to it. Everybody else is, except for maybe Rachel, she still feels threatened by me."

"Brittany, after today, _I _feel threatened by you, but that's not what I mean. I'm talking about Artie, and how you still love him. I can't even get myself to start loving him, and you still love him a lot _and _you love someone else even more. I want an endless love like that."

"If it's meant to be, it will be. I will always love Artie, regardless."

"I'm not sure how to show him how I feel, like I can't sing a song like everyone else does. I'm not doing a solo for the competition. I couldn't find a good one that was about 'liking a boy a lot' that didn't mention love. And you will _always_ love my boyfriend, great. Isn't that a song, 'I Will Always Love You'?" Chuckling Melanie says, "Hey, why don't _you_ sing that song to Artie? Would Santana mind?"

"She wouldn't mind, but…" Brittany considers Melanie's suggestion, ultimately deciding against it. "No, I couldn't sing that. I don't have a speck of Black in me, 'Cedes says so. She still loves me anyway."

Melanie laughs, "What are you talking about Brittany?"

"Artie is like Glee Club's go to male voice when we're doing music by Black artists. He sings Michael Jackson better than anybody, even that snot, Larry. Puck can do it too, since he, Artie and Mercedes sing together all the time; Finn only sometimes. Don't even get me started on San, and even Quinn can get funky when she needs to, but not me. I could never pull of Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You'."

"Well you could always change the song a bit to make it work for you, what would you need to do it?"

"Seriously, I'd need to magically turn it into a country song. Crazy right?"

Melanie thinks, _Oh Brittany._ Out loud she says, "Yeah, magic. I don't know if Mr. Schue would want you mucking with the song so much that it's in the wrong genre."

"Your right, I don't want to fail the assignment. What should I do? Now that we're talking about it, I really wanna' sing it."

Melanie replies, "Hey, I thought you were all kinds of awesome? If that were true, would you let one little hiccup stop you from singing the song that you wanted?"

Brittany smiles brightly. "No, no I wouldn't. I'm gonna' walk into class tomorrow and show 'Cedes that I can be a diva too!"

Melanie thinks, _This should be good. And by good I mean bad._

Peeking discreetly into the room, looking at the back of Melanie's head, Santana thinks, _I'm gonna' have to keep an eye on that heifer. _

And that dear reader brings us to the moment at hand. Melanie has already slipped in her earplugs in anticipation. So, with about one night's worth of practice, our resident rainbow, Brittany S. Pierce will attempt to perform 'I Will Always Love You', the Whitney version, not the Dolly version. Yeah, that's not gonna' work. It's all kinds of bad, all kinds of very very very bad. _But_ everyone loves Brittany, and they would never fail to show her love when she needs it, so everyone except for Rachel, claps for her enthusiastically when she is finished. Rachel cannot believe that Brittany's performance, which in her opinion was bad enough to make even Chuck Norris cry (bad-dum-bum!), garnered more applause than her own.

Before Brittany returns to her seat, she skips over to Artie and gives him a little peck on the cheek. Brittany's song was for Artie and Artie alone. Why is our little Britt-Katt the only one who seems to know what's going on with her feelings?

…**..Can Somebody Please Give Dave a Hug? Please?**

All Dave can think, on endless loop in his head as he takes his spot at the front of the room is, _I'm not gonna' cry, I'm not gonna' cry, I'm not gonna' cry, I'm not gonna' cry…. _Out loud he sings,

"You took my hand, you showed me how; You promised me you'd be around; Uh huh, that's right; I took your words and I believed; In everything you said to me; Yeah huh, that's right…"

Dave thinks of that first dance class, and he looks over at Santana, both cursing and blessing her for introducing him to Mike to begin with. Santana knows exactly what Dave is thinking because she has felt the same way for the last three weeks. She gives him a little smile, and then puts her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"If someone said three years from now; You'd be long gone; I'd stand up and punch them out; 'Cause they're all wrong; I know better; 'Cause you said forever; And ever, who knew?..."

Mercedes and Sam look at each other, thinking of the last week wasted in anger. Sam thinks, _What if something had happened to her while we were fighting and the last thing she heard from me was that I wasn't going to apologize, that I'd rather not talk to her than end some stupid fight. _Mercedes sinks lower in her seat, thinking the same thoughts as Sam. _Everyone_ in a relationship was thinking the same thing as Sam and Mercedes. Puck and Lauren are looking at each other, so are Tina and Mike, and Melanie and Artie ('cept he keeps sneaking glances at Brittany too.) Since Finn is looking at the floor, Rachel is looking at Jesse. (Really Rachel, _already_, you are beyond ridiculous at this point…)

"….I wish I could touch you again; I wish I could still call you a friend; I'd give anything; When someone said count your blessings now; before they're long gone; I guess I just didn't know how; I was all wrong; But they knew better; Still you said forever and ever; Who knew?..."

Thinking back to a moment last year, after Dave became a Bully-whip, Kurt thinks, _All I can see is your pain, and it's breaking my heart. I never thought that I would be able to fully forgive you for what you did to me, but what happened to you is something that I would never wish upon my greatest enemy. _Kurt discreetly starts to dab away the moisture that has gathered enough momentum to fall from the corners of his eyes.

"…And that last kiss I'll cherish; Until we meet again; And time makes it harder; I wish I could remember; But I keep your memory; You visit me in my sleep; My darling, who knew?...Who knew?" (P!nk- Who Knew)

Dave does something unexpected, he starts smiling. He's back there, in that empty room at Jesse's, kissing Mike for the first time. The first time was so much better to think about than the last time.

Dave makes it through the whole song without crying. Too bad nobody else in the room does.

…**..**

"Dave, wait up! David, hold on! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dave tries to pretend that he didn't hear Rachel, but she was nothing if not persistent. Turning with a long sigh he says, "I don't really feel like talking right now Rachel."

"It'll only take a minute, promise."

He is sure that he will regret this, but he couldn't think of a good reason to walk away. "Fine, what do you need?"

Plastering on her sweetest smile she says, "Nothing, I just want to give you something."

As she pulls a little white business card out of her bag and slips it into his hand, Dave thinks, _I know there's a catch coming. I've heard all about you Rachel Berry, and there's always a catch._ Looking at the card in his hand, he asks, "What's this?"

"It's a business card for a very good therapist. I, um, saw you leaving Ms. Pillsbury's office this morning, pamphlet in hand, and after your solo, I can guess what you were seeing her about. Probably not the most helpful session, so I am giving you another option."

David begins to pull away, his attitude growing suspicious. "What makes you think that I need therapy?"

Patting his arm out of pity, Rachel says, "I don't know if that's what you need but I can tell that you're still in pain, which is not surprising. Mike was killed just weeks ago. I'm sure Azimio is trying, but you could use a professional. Now I understand why you declined to let me be your duet partner."

"What does this have to do with Mike?"

"Oh please Dave, that song, the way you've been acting. I figure you guys were more than friends. You don't have to confirm or deny it, because I won't say anything. I have two dads you know. Your secret's safe with me." (Until she needs to use it against him, because this is Rachel we're talking about…)

Until that moment Dave didn't realize that he was being so obvious, that even Rachel caught it. (Oh Dave, that's grief buddy, clouding your clear vision). He asks her, "Who else has figured it out?"

"Well, one can assume all of the original New Directions members. We know what it's like to sing our feeling through song, and many a discussion has been sung rather than said in the choir room. The newbies are probably too self-absorbed to notice."

Dave gives a dry chuckle while giving Rachel very serious eyes. "No offense, but so are you. Why did you happen to notice?"

"No offense taken. I'm paying you the ultimate compliment. You can sing, so I pay attention. Our duet a few months ago during audition week was better than anything Finn and I have ever done. It was just as good as me and Blaine Warbler, although the details on that one are a bit fuzzy."

_I thought she was Kurt's best friend? How could she not know the name of his boyfriend? Maybe that's his nickname? Everyone seems to have a nickname. _"His name is Blaine Anderson."

"Warbler, Anderson, whatever; it doesn't matter. What matters is that we get you better. We may not be able to compete together for a spot at Regionals, but if you do decide to see Dr. Watson, you _could_ be ready by Nationals."

_I knew there was a catch. She's absolutely unbelievable. In one breath she made me feel like she really wanted to help me and that this entire conversation has nothing to do with me. I wonder if this Dr. Watson's any good, or if she just pulled his name out of a hat. Only one way to find out. _With another deep sigh, Dave asks, "How can I trust that this 'Dr. Watson' is any good?"

Rachel considers Dave's question for a moment, trying to decide just how much he need to know in order to trust her. "I've used her this past year to help me, uh, refocus. I was getting a little off track and she helped point me back in the right direction, a _new direction_." Dave gives her a look that says, 'not enough'… "This year has been a bit of an adjustment for me, so much has changed, people are changing and I was having a really hard time dealing with it. She's good, trust me."

Deciding that at this point, anything would be better than 'When Death Pays a Visit, Pt. _**2**_', Dave says, "Thanks Rachel. I'll talk to my dad about it tonight, and we'll give her a call."

Walking away, Rachel thinks, _Perfect, just perfect. Nationals, here I come._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: The TWOs<strong>

…**Those Two Make Me Wanna' Puke **

Let's all take a deep breath and go "Awwwwwwww!"

Sam and Mercedes, in period inspired costumes perform 'Sixteen going on Seventeen' from The Sound of Music. Technically it was their first duet together in class. By now we all should know what they are thinking, and the sight of them dancing and singing together make the Three Blind Mice and the Three Stooges wanna' puke (because they covet Sam/Mercedes for themselves respectively), so I'm not going into much more detail here, at all…Onto the next section :)

…**Talking Flowers **

"…Hey, I'm a wild flower growin' in the sunshine; Soakin' up the way of life, I was raised in. Runnin' barefoot, bloomin' in a summer shower, ponytail dancin', I can't help it; I-I'm a wildflower…." (The JaneDear Girls – Wildflower)

As Mike listens to Tina sing with Kurt, he can't help the smile that begins to spread across his face. Tina was most definitely his little wildflower, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Halloween was a challenge, but they'd made it through…

"Tina, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If there would be no consequences, right now this second, who would you kiss?"

"M….Mmmelanie…"

"Oh yeaaahhh, Mike man, can I watch?"

"Shut-up Puck."

Apparently Puck and everybody else in the game get to watch, because the next person also chose to direct their question at Tina. She chose dare, and you guessed it, she ended up getting all smooch-faced with Melanie.

Mike shoots the asker of the original question, Brittany, a questioning look. _What made her ask that question?_ (Ooh Oh, I'll tell you: Brittany, Kurt and Tina started a fashion club which Mercedes and Melanie frequent. While everyone else was sweating over boots and handbags, Tina was sweatin' Melanie. Brittany figured it out after two meetings. She knows the look of 'want' when she sees it.)

…

Cue the big 'Are you gonna' pull a Brittany and leave me for a girl' fight. In the end Mike apologizes, Tina reassures him that she's not going to leave him, but they still have some stuff they need to talk about. (Of course they 'make-up' for a bit first…)

…

Rolling over to look at Tina as the very late afternoon sun casts its rays the room, illuminating her face, Mike wonders, _When are her parents getting back from their trip? _As if Tina can hear him thinking about her, and feel him looking at her, she opens her eyes and smiles. Mike leans down and gives her a little kiss. "Good morning, okay at this point it's almost night again, how are you feeling Boo?" (Tina had dressed up as Boo from Monsters INC for her Halloween bash the night before.)

Chuckling, she answers, "Pretty good considering…" _Considering the party, the kiss, the cleanup, the fight, and the marathon make-up session._ "How 'bout you?"

"I'm good. Uhh, do you want to talk?" Tina answers with a nod 'yes'. "So this thing with Melanie, it's not just some phase, or one of those things girls do with their friends, is it?"

"Honestly I don't know. I guess I'd have to want to kiss someone who isn't a friend to figure it out. I don't know if that's all it is, she's a friend that I really like, like it was with Brittany back when she and I used to hang out with Kurt all the time, or if this is a sign of something more. Considering it keeps happening, I'm leaning towards 'not a phase'. It doesn't really matter though; I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

"That's good to know." Placing his head on her chest, pulling her close to him, he says, "You know you just had to tell me. I didn't have any issues with you occasionally giving Britt a peck or two, as long as that's all it ever was."

"I know, but that was before Brittany got with Artie, and things got all messed up. I didn't want him or you to think that Mel or I were going to go all Brittana on you. Which would never actually happen because all she's ever gonna' give me is the occasional friendly peck."

"Fine by me, I know how nice and soft girl's lips are, that's why I love kissing them. Softest lips I've ever felt."

"I thought you said that Sam's lips were the softest?" Tina lets loose a wicked cackle.

"I _never_ said that and _you_ need forget that ever happened…" Thinking, _Damn Rachel Berry Train Wreck House Party Extravaganza. I shouldn't feel too bad though, Sam mentioned that Mercedes still teases him about it too._ "With those lips, Sam's smoochyness can't be contained. Luckily for all of us he's found his perfect match or else you, Blaine, and Lauren would've been next on his little kiss-list." Laughing with Tina, Mike says, "Brittany was right, he's such a whore."

…**Brittanie **

As the two girls sit there, on wooden stools in front of the class, all of the old heads can't stop themselves from thinking how much the set-up looks eerily similar to the 'Landslide' set-up from last year. Artie has a pit in the bottom of his stomach that he thinks will grow even larger before the end of the song, he hopes it won't, but with his luck…

Melanie:

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did; I will not let myself; Cause my heart so much misery; I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard; I've learned the hard way; To never let it get that far"

She thinks, _I'm the 'contraption' not Artie. I want love, but I refuse to let myself fall, because it has to hurt when you land. All falls end in broken things don't they?_

Together:

"Because of you; I never stray too far from the sidewalk; Because of you; I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt; Because of you; I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me;Because of you; I am afraid…"

Brittany is looking at Artie and Artie is looking a Brittany, both thinking, _Why __did_ _I have to be so stupid? _Santana is looking at Brittany too. Brittany is the one who taught her that it's okay to trust her heart, wherever it may take her. She wonders, _Is love always like this, so full of twists, turns and unexpected surprises? _No matter where it takes her, she will go because Brittany will be there with her.

Brittany:

"I lose my way; And it's not too long before you point it out; I cannot cry; Because I know that's weakness in your eyes; I'm forced to fake; A smile, a laugh every day of my life; My heart can't possibly break; When it wasn't even whole to start with…"

Brittany is looking at Santana as she sings, thinking, _Do you understand? _Santana is hesitant to make eye contact with Brittany. She hears the words, and she doesn't want to think about what they mean. In the end she looks at Brittany, eyes a little sad, but she gives her a little smile and a very small nod 'yes', which Brittany answers with the most blinding smile she can muster.

Melanie:

"…..I watched you die; I heard you cry every night in your sleep; I was so young; You should have known better than to lean on me; You never thought of anyone else; You just saw your pain; And now I cry in the middle of the night; For that same damn thing…"

Melanie is not a crier, she never was. She used to bury her pain in food, then exercise, and now she realizes that underneath all her brave talk, she is still in pain. She's just gotten so busy that she could ignore it. Or at least that's what she thought. This summer she apparently found a new way to avoid the pain. For the first time she needs someone else, Artie, to do it. _Literally._

Both:

"….Because of you; Because of you" (Kelly Clarkson & Reba McEntire – Because of You)

As the song ends, Melanie looks at Artie for the first time. In that moment he lets her see that he saw everything, he always saw everything. As she takes her seat she thinks back to their conversation on Sunday night.

…

"….…I'm so sorry Artie, I went from whatever's below nothing to almost the top of the pile. I kinda' let it go to my head. I thought it was all just fun. I never realized that you could hurt someone with a look. I promise that from now on I'll do better."

"Try again woman. You know the power of a look. Maybe not a hot and flirty one, but there're other looks you are real familiar with. Isn't that half the beef you had with Quinn to begin with, a bunch of dirty looks?"

Melanie thinks, _Damn he's good. This is going to be harder than I thought. Why can't we just kiss and make-up? Why do we need to talk about our feelings? All summer and no problems, school starts and BAM! If I'd known what I was doing I would have never gotten caught. That's the thing; I have no idea what I'm doing. _"You're right. I guess I just wasn't thinking. This, the cheering, glee, being in a relationship, everything is all so new to me." *Cue puppy-dog-pouty-face* "I'm still learning." Leaning closer to his face she asks, "Will you teach me what I need to know?"

"What do you need to know?"

Taking his glasses off, she says, "Teach me how to love you. I've never been in love. I was never one of those little girls that dreamed of some prince riding in to her rescue. I always did my own saving, but I am willing to try, except I don't know how."

Giving her a long look, Artie replies, "I could try, but ultimately it's something you have to figure out all on your own."

Taking her hair down out of its ponytail, she leans back in and whispers, "Don't be modest, I know that you're an _excellent_ teacher."

"And just how do you figure that?"

"Well, you taught _Brittany_ something."

Grabbing her hands to stop their progress he asks, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

While she thinks of a good answer, Artie takes his glasses, and places them back on his face. Melanie thinks, _Shit, shit, shit…this is why we never talk about his ex's…especially Brittany. This is too hard. I know what I want, Artie. I know what he wants, Me. Why do we have to talk at all?_ Aloud she answers, "Nothing, she said you taught her about love, and that's why it's working so well with her and Santana, that's all. I'm serious about doing better and about learning more about love, you have to believe me. Our relationship is important to me."

Artie considers what she says, choosing to believe her, for now, thinking, _How many times have I been down this road? With Tina I was the one who took advantage of her and my inattention drove her to Mike, with Brittany we were both to blame, and I just wonder what's going to happen with Melanie._

Melanie just smiles and lets her hands do the rest of the talking.

…**Oh No He Di-in't! **

As Dave and Finn stand in the center of the room, Rachel's eyes grow wide, thinking, _Dave turned down a duet with __me__ to do one with Finn? _From where they are standing, both boys can see the shocked disappointment on Rachel's face.

Finn:

"It's nothing, it's so normal; you just stand there, I could say so much; But I don't go there 'cuz I don't want to; I was thinking if you were lonely; Maybe we could leave here and no one would know; At least not to the point that we would think so…"

Finn is looking directly at Rachel as he sings, thinking, _This is it, your last chance. Please take it. I am willing to forgive you for everything, chalk it up to karma for all the crap I've done, but this is it. You don't want to listen when we talk, but I know you will listen when I sing. Please listen Rachel._

Dave:

"Everyone here, knows everyone here is thinking about somebody else; Well it's best if we all keep this under our heads; Well I couldn't tell, if anyone here was feeling the way I do; But I'm lonely now, and I don't know how; To get it back to good…."

Rachel is seething and trying to keep it together, trying not to let on that she's really upset that Dave would rather sing with Finn. She thinks, _What has happened this year? Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina of all people are leading Glee Club. They __took__, or more like __gave__ themselves all of the leads at Sectionals. Not that I minded, even the newbies could have won Sectionals, however we are facing the Warblers and Vocal Directions at Regionals. How can we ever expect to win behind Kurt, Mercedes, and TINA… And without leads in the show choir competitions on my application, how will I ever manage to get into Julliard? Dave was supposed to sing with me; I thought he wasn't singing anymore this week because of emotional difficulties? Seriously, what the hell is happening?_

Finn:

"This don't mean that, you own me; Well, this ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell; Yeah but things worked out just like you wanted to…."

Everyone is looking at Rachel, trying to figure out if she's getting the message in the song. Sam and Mercedes exchange worried glances. Puckerman has a frown on his face. Kurt has let his mouth fall open in quiet shock. Quinn is angry. She knows the song is for Rachel, and she knows that Rachel doesn't get it, that she may never learn when something just isn't worth it. Brittany is holding Santana…back. (Santana wants to just go over to Rachel and give her a few hard shakes to bring her back to reality). Jesse is smiling, absolutely loving this wounded Finn. He hopes that his little competition has finally struck the mortal blow to the relationship known as 'Finchel'. Mel and Artie are thinking about their own problems.

Rachel looks like she's only half listening to the song and that's 100% true. She's only listening to Dave's half of the song.

Both:

"Well everyone here, is wondering what it's like to be with somebody else; Everyone here's to blame; Yeah everyone here gets caught up in the pleasure of the pain, everyone here hides; Shades of shame, but looking inside we're the same, we're the same; And we're all grown now, Yeah but we don't know how; To get it back to good…."

Finn is kneeling in front of Rachel, holding her hands, singing the lyrics to her and her alone. He's praying, hoping, wishing, and willing that she listens. This _friendship_ with Jesse has to end or something else will have to end. She's reverting back to her old self, once more starting to hurt the people around her, her family, just to push herself to the top. She's forgotten all that she's learned over the last few months. Finn wants her to remember. He wants his words to be proven wrong.

Finn:

"….There's no getting back to good." (Matchbox 20- Back 2 Good)

Finn thinks, _Prove me wrong Rachel, prove everyone wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: The THREEs<strong>

…**Sweet v. Sexy, Randy v. Usher, Amigo v. Stooge**

"Please Artie, with the week I've been having I can't do this."

"Rachel still not talking to you?"

"Not a word. She's pissed that I did a duet with Dave. I honestly think that's all she's upset about. Artie, come on, you have to take my spot, or the guys will have to pull out. You're already doing third guitar, so I know you know my part."

"It's gonna' feel so weird." *Cue Finn's puppy-dog-pouty-face* With a huff Artie gives in, saying, "Fine, but you owe me. I gotta' stop falling for that face."

….

Sam, Puck, and Artie are in front of the class wearing similar attire. On each boy's head is a very wide brimmed black cowboy hat, on their feet, black cowboy boots. They are all wearing those cute checkered shirts with the flashy snaps as buttons that make you think about line-dancing. The shirts are unbuttoned and opened, and each guy is wearing a tight white tank underneath (That was Puck's suggestion by the way). The trio is also wearing very tight, in the right places, genuine Lee blue jeans. And then as Puck and Sam turn to pick up their guitars…well use your imagination, I told you them jeans were tight.

Mercedes says, "Mmmmm-hmmm, where did he get those?" Which causes an already amused Kurt to laugh, prompting Mercedes to then say, "Did I say that out loud?"

Fanning herself, Santana says, "Ooohhh, Mama likes."

"Brittany too!" Tina gives them a long slow whistle. Even Rachel was smiling in appreciation.

Lauren says, "If I could be anything right now, I'd want to be those jeans. Truth."

The Blind Mice call out in unison, "Artie, can we get a ride on _your_ pony?" earning them a 'back off' look from Melanie and a sheepish grin from Artie.

By the time class settles down enough for them to start, Sam's blush is past his ears, and working its way up his face.

Puck starts with,

"You may think that I'm talking foolish; You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free; You may wonder how I can promise you now; This love that I feel for you always will be; But you're not just time that I'm killing; I'm no longer one of those guys; As sure as I live, this love that I give; Is gonna' be yours until the day that I die..."

All Three Amigos sing the chorus.

"Oh baby I'm gonna love you forever; Forever and ever amen; As long as old men sit and talk about the weather; As long as old women sit and talk about old men; If you wonder how long I'll be faithful; I'll be happy to tell you again; I'm gonna love you forever and ever; Forever and ever amen…"

Sam takes the second verse singing,

"They say time takes its toll on a body; Makes a young girls brown hair turn gray; Honey I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair; And if it all fell out, well I'd love you anyway; They say time can play tricks on a memory; Make people forget things they knew; Well it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me; I've already forgotten every woman but you…"

All Three Amigos finish with,

"…I'm gonna love you forever and ever; Forever and ever; Forever and ever; Forever and ever, amen" (Randy Travis- Forever and Ever Amen)

All of the ladies have positively _melted_. Puck looks at Lauren, who is actually swooning for the first time in her life and thinks, _Mission accomplished_. Sam looks at 'Cedes, who has this lost dreamy look in her eyes. The song reminds her of their adventure date earlier that year, and the equally as wonderful dream she had afterwards. Artie isn't really sure where to look; he's thinking, _Awkward…._

That was the sweet, now time for the sexy.

The Three Stooges are also similarly dressed in baggy jeans, brown boots, and what looked to be flowing silk men-shirts. The shirts were mostly unbuttoned, with only the button falling in the middle of each boy's chest being buttoned. Each boy walks out carrying a metal high-backed chair, which they space out in front of the room before beginning.

After blowing Mercedes a kiss, Larry, Moe and Curly start singing:

"Girl you make me wanna leave the one I'm with; Start a new relationship with you; This is what you do;

Think about a ring and all the things that come along wit'it; You make me; You make me wanna leave the one I'm with; Start a new relationship with you; This is what you do; Think about a ring and all the things that come along wit'it; You make me; You make me…." (Usher - You Make Wanna)

Now what's important about the Three Stooges song selection are not the words, insulting to Sam and Mercedes, though they may be. No, the important part is what the Stooges do during their performance. They, not only try to give Mike Chang a run for his money with their dance moves, but those boys show that they've done their homework. In the original video for the song, Usher eventually removes his shoes, his shirt, and drops his pants, ending the video in his boxers. The Stooges really take their craft seriously, so they thought that it was only fitting to replicate the video, as a means of artistic expression.

Luckily for the Stooges, Mercedes knew exactly what those morons had been planning on doing (thanks to the super sneaky spy skills of one Ms. Santana Lopez) and after Sam's performance, she convinced him to sit with her in the back row of the choir room. About two minutes into the Stooge's performance she jumped into his lap. So, that meant that by the time Larry, Moe, and Curly were in their dirty drawz, even if Sam wanted to go after them, he wouldn't because he'd have to dump Mercedes on the floor to do it. Lucky bastards…

Mercedes thinks, _Same rule applies to guys as it does to girls, sometimes you're way sexier if you keep all your clothes on._

… **Quinndependent Woman**

It should come as no surprise that Quinn enlisted the help of Brittany and Santana to help her beat the drum of independence loud enough so that maybe, just maybe, Rachel would hear it and stay the hell out of her face. Trying to show that for now she was better off alone, they sing 'Independent Woman' by Destiny's Child.

All Rachel can think is, _Nope,_ _not buying it. You've tricked me before and I won't let you do it again. Jesse told me all about your little scheme to break me and Finn up by Thanksgiving or Christmas; that's why he broke up with you. He told me that you would try to steal Finn back on your own, because you actually believe that Finn may be interested in you. We can see by his reactions this week that the only girl Finn is interested in me. Don't get your hopes up Quinn, we made it through Thanksgiving, and even though he's being a big knucklehead right now by trying to go after Jesse for no good reason, we're going to make it to Christmas too._

…**You Could Do **_**So**_** Much Better, I'm Just Sayin' **

The Three Blind Mice are up next. They're really embracing this whole sing it, don't say it thing. As they sing, they point out the guys they are singing to, and it's no surprise that they have their sights set on Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie. Slightly surprising, they also point to Brittany, who just smiles and waves back. I'm not sure if they really like _like_ Brittany, or if they just _like_ to piss off Santana.

All together now (because they never sing alone),

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend…"

They are looking mainly at Puck and Sam. They are the two guys in relationships that they just don't understand. They could have their pick of anybody in the school and yet they choose Mercedes and Lauren. The cheery-hoes have made it their mission to correct this travesty.

"You're so fine; I want you mine; You're so delicious; I think about you all the time; You're so addictive; Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious; And Hell Yeah; I'm the motherf-ing princess; I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right…."

Breaking apart, one girl circling Finn, another circling Sam, and the third circling Mike (because Lauren looked like she was going to break a cheery-hoe in half) the girls sing the bridge,

"She's like so whatever; You could do so much better; I think we should get together now; And that's what everyone's talking about!"

Next, back together in front of the room, to Puck, Finn and Artie they sing,

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me; And even when you look away I know you think of me; I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again); So come over here, tell me what I want to hear; Better yet make your girlfriend disappear; I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)"

Mercedes and Rachel share a look of disgust. Mercedes thinks, _Maybe there's hope for her yet. She seems pretty upset about those skirts brushing up against her man._

Next all three girls focus on Brittany,

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my _finger_; 'cause I can, 'cause I can _do it_ better; There's no other;So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid; What the hell were you thinking?"

Laughing as Santana tries to reach out for one of them, only to have Brittany put a calming hand on her arm, they finish out the number.

"…You know it's not a secret; Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend…" (Avril Lavinge – Girlfriend)

Sam looks over at Mercedes to make sure she's okay. And she's like, so whatever!

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: The FOURs<strong>

…**.God is Testing Me **

…afterschool, Wednesday, just after the 'Girlfriend' performance…

"Why would I want to sing with you, you just basically sang to my boyfriend that he should break up with me and date one of you?"

With a little wave of her hand, Quinn-bot answers, "That was just a song, and besides, we didn't want Finn to feel left out. We love you ma—Rachel. That song you sang on Monday to Quinn was incredible. Trust us, we don't want your boyfriend to say our names, we want him to say yours."

"Yes, I agree, and thank you. I wish Finn would just say my name, he hasn't said much of anything to me since Monday."

San-2 replies, "We could help, why don't you join us and do a song tomorrow. We could sing to him that you want him to say your name."

"I don't think I have enough time to prepare."

Britt-wanna-be says, "Come on, you're Rachel Burberry."

"Berry."

"That's what I said. You're Rachel Berry. You can sing anything, right? Besides, it's not a hard song to learn."

Rachel thinks about the offer, _I'm pretty sure that I have the ones in the bag; I mean Mr. Schue did call my performance flawless. No one would sing a duet with me for the twos. But I don't think my Black Eyed Peas performance today with Kurt and Melanie can compete with Sam, Puck, and Artie._ "I'm still not too sure; I'd rather just have the solo."

Quinn-bot knows exactly what Rachel needs to hear. "You'd sing all the verses; we would just dance around in the background and join you for the chorus. So it's practically like a chance to do another solo, this time with a hip hop song." The blind mice wait expectantly for Rachel's answer.

Decision made, she says, "Thanks! This is just what I need. I suppose with me at the helm, we could sweep the fours, right ladies?"

Smiling a plastic smile that matches the one currently on Rachel's face, Quinn-bot answers, "Whatever you say, Rachel." As she walks away, Quinn-bot looks down the hallway in the opposite direction. She answers Jesse's silent question with a thumbs up, and then splits the money he gave her with her girls, thinking, _That guy really is a douche bag._

…. Thursday morning before school…..

Looking at Rachel, Mercedes asks, "What do you mean you're not singing with us today? We've been practicing for three weeks."

"I know, but I got another offer that I couldn't refuse. Another chance to be a lead, so you and I don't have to share the spotlight."

"There's no way that whatever you're planning will be better than what we've worked out. And besides, Finn really needs to hear you sing this song. We can all tell that things aren't going so well with you two."

"Don't worry Mercedes; he'll hear me even better when I am the lead vocalist with my other group. To put it in a way that you'd understand, 'I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland'. Besides, Lauren was there for practice, she could fill in for me." And with that parting shot Rachel turns and walks away.

Not even wasting any more time thinking about Rachel, Mercedes looks at Tina and then at Lauren. "What do you think; are you up to it? I could take Rachel's part, and you'd just have to worry about the chorus and the choreography. Rachel is right, you're one of us now and you've been practicing."

"No. You guys have been humoring me."

"Lauren, think about it. When you're up there, in that dress, with those shoes, do you think for one second that Puck's even gonna' hear a word we're singing?"

Lauren smiles at 'Cedes words. "You make a good point, plus I'd hate for Rachel to win just because we forfeit. I'm in."

….Now in Glee Club: Cue music….

As the foursome sings 'Say My Name' by Destiny's Child, Finn looks on in disbelief. _This doesn't make any sense. Monday she's all 'he's mine, he not even thinking of you' and now, Thursday she's singing about me cheating? How could Rachel really think that I'm cheating on her? I've never cheated on her, even though she's cheated on me before. There is nothing going on between me and Quinn. There's nobody else for me but Rachel. She's the only girl I've ever loved._

Okay, okay, in Rachel's defense, she didn't really understand what the song was about when she agreed to sing it. She thought the chorus, the part where they sang over and over again 'say my name, say my name' was the important part of the song. By the time it hits her that she's made a mistake, her pride won't let her pull out of yet another performance. It's a weak defense, I know, but…I had to at least try.

Jesse can tell by the look on Finn's face that this could be the end he has been trying to force since the loss at Nationals. That mini-scarf wearing jerk is happier than he's been in a while. He's actually considering incorporating a spot of color into his wardrobe.

…**.The Girls Answer, But They Are One Burberry Short**

For the second and final quartet performance, everyone makes their way to the auditorium. Once there the class discovers that the front row is already reserved for Sam, Puck, Mike, and Brittany. Once everyone is seated, the curtain goes up and everyone can see the silhouette of the band set up to the left side of the stage, and four lone microphone stands are lined up across the front of the stage. The singer's shadowy figures enter, stage right, coming to stand, one behind each microphone. The band starts to play, and as the tempo is punctuated by the saxophone and drums, a spotlight illuminates each singer, one at a time; Lauren, Santana, Mercedes and Tina.

With the lights shining, the gentlemen in the front row all sit up at attention. All of the girls were dressed similarly in tops with a sweetheart neckline that looked as if they had been dredged in diamonds. Their skirts were made to match, and were tailored by Kurt to flatter each girl's specific body type. They are made up to the nines, each wearing the perfect shade of bright red lipstick. All of that sounds great, but if you were to ask anyone what the best part was, even the guys would say it had to be the shoes. Each girl was wearing a pair of towering suede platform heels. Lauren's were blue, Santana's were red, Mercedes were purple, and Tina's were black. (That's why they practiced so much, breaking an ankle is _never_ sexy).

The girls then began a very coy rendition of Christina Aguilera's throw-back, 'Ain't No Other Man'.

Santana sings, "…Just do your thang honey!"

While all of the girls sing, "Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you; Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (what you do). You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon."

To Sam, Mercedes sings, "You got soul"

To Mike, Tina sings, "You got class"

To Brittany, Santana sings, "You got style"

To Puck, Lauren sings, "_**You're **_bad-ass"

All together, "….Ain't no other man it's true, alright; Ain't no other man but you."

When it came time to _break it down_, the upbeat tempo of the music called for a little costume change, so 'Cedes and the Ladies whipped off the wrap-skirts to reveal some variation of black sailor shorts underneath. This made the guys sit up even straighter. Brittany was already out of her seat, and soon the stooges joined her. For the time being even Finn looks happy with what's going on onstage.

They ended the number with their backs to the audience, walking away off stage, swaying their hips in time to the music, each girl throwing her partner a look back over her shoulder before she disappears behind the curtain. Finn shouts out "Mailman!" before he begins clapping enthusiastically with the rest of the class. (Well except for the other quartet, who know that they've been beaten).

…**.Gentlemen, You are Cordially Invited to a Very Private Performance ('Cedes sings she's sorry)**

Later that night, Sam, Puck, Mike and Brittany are greeted at the entrance to the auditorium by a very dapper Kurt. He's wearing a pale gray suit with tails and a top hat. He shows them once more to special seats reserved for them in the front row. The six original gleeks have keys to the auditorium, since technically the space was given to the glee club by April Rhodes. Puck wants a key too—yeah_no_ that's not happening Puckerman.

Kurt, standing on the side of the stage, microphone in hand announces, "Gentlemen and Lady welcome to the Moulin Rouge. _This_ is how my diva says she's sorry. Please enjoy the show." The curtain rises and yet again 'Cedes and the Ladies are standing there onstage. But what they are wearing will remain a mystery for a little longer. Each girl is standing behind a backlit screen box. You can hear them sing, and it's clear which girl is behind each screen, but for now that's all the guys and Brittany in the audience can figure out.

Tina is the first one to step out from behind her box singing, "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge; Struttin' her stuff on the street; She said, 'Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?' Oh! uh huh"

This time she isn't in a sparkly dresses, but she doesn't exactly look she walked out of some Victoria's Secret catalogue from the 1920's either. She's in a black corset-style top, with lots of frill, lace, and silk on the bottom, and of course the matching platform heels from the day's earlier performance. As she sings she's working a little whip, which is working Mike, to death. As she steps back behind her screen, Puckerman gives Mike a look, and then they exchange a fist bump.

The small audience watches the silhouettes slide around the microphone stands behind the screens in rapt silence during the song chorus.

Santana is next to step out from behind her screen box, wearing a similar red hued version of Tina's outfit, singing, "_**She**_ sat in her boudoir while she freshened up; _**Girl**_ drank all that Magnolia wine; On her black satin sheets is where _**she**_starts to freak; yeah…" Her prop was a long tasseled riding crop (Expect no less from Santana). Puckerman gives Brittany a fist pound as well.

After the next chorus, Lauren slides out from behind the third screen, again similarly dressed, her version being blue, with a long black feather boa. She handles the Lil' Kim rap. Brittany is thrilled that she now has someone besides Artie to bust mad rhymes with. Lauren blows Puckerman a kiss, and with a flip of her boa, returns to her spot behind the screen.

Sam sits up in his seat, knowing that Mercedes is about to step out from behind her screen for the first time during the performance, and as she belts out her first note, Sam decides it was well worth the wait. 'Cedes emerges singing, "Hey, Hey, Hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth; color of cafe au lait, alright; Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more!" She was playing peek-a-boo with her lavender outfit, hiding different parts of it behind a large Victorian style fan. Puck looks over to give Sam a fist pound, but he quickly realizes that it's not gonna' happen, Sam only sees Mercedes.

Finally all four girls emerge from behind their screens, props left behind; dragging instead the microphone stands with them.

Santana sings, "Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5"

Tina then sings, "Sleepin' the grey flannel life."

And Mercedes adds, "But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep" and then the girls show why they have those microphone stands to begin with. They each turn to the side and straddle their stands, sliding lower along it with each 'More-More-More' and then they proceed to make those little microphone stands feel like the best damn stands in the world for the rest of the song. With only five people in attendance the applause is not thunderous, but it is enthusiastic, and the looks the girls receive for their performance are worth everything. Sam hopes his performance tomorrow for Mercedes will be just as good.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six: The ONES, day two<strong>

…**.Here's Lookin' at Q Kid**

With one little smile to the class, Quinn starts singing,

"Look at me. You may think you see who I really am; But you'll never know me. Every day; It's as if I play a part; Now I see, if I wear a mask; I can fool the world; But I cannot fool my heart…"

As Quinn sings she thinks about her other family, one just as motley and dysfunctional as the one now in front of her. They were so much alike, both a little broken, but still hopeful, forever feeling lonely, but truly never alone. Her other family saw the real Quinn, only a select few in her glee family ever got to look that far inside.

"Who is that girl I see; Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show; Who I am inside?"

She found them by accident, getting lost on her way to Jesse's studio to meet Britt and her S&Ms for a day of dancing and singing and to share a late lunch. She was supposed to go to 401 E 32nd street, but she ended up at 401 W 32nd street. Although she missed the dancing and singing, getting lost was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"I am now in a world where I, have to hide my heart; And what I believe in; But somehow, I will show the world; What's inside my heart; And be loved for who I am…"

Going inside that dingy building was a little scary, and she would have turned and left if not for that little voice saying, 'Just go now, I won't tell anyone. Girls like you never make it all the way inside.' She would learn later that the owner of that little thirteen year old voice was Jennifer. Choosing to take her hand and go all the way inside would change Quinn forever.

"Who is that girl I see; Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show; Who I am inside?"

Quinn would go back to that at-risk youth center for girls many times over the summer and regularly during the school year. Never in her life did she work so hard to be accepted. High school was nothing compared to the _sharing circle_. However, unlike high school, these girls wanted to trust her so badly, to be her friend, but hard lives had taught them caution. All summer they pushed her, tested her, daring her to walk away and leave them like so many others had done. In a room full of mini 'Cedes and Santanas ready to call her on her BS, Quinn learned to be real, real fast. She told them that this time she wasn't going to walk away. She let them know how much it hurt to give _her _baby away. She understood.

"There's a heart that must be free to fly; That burns with a need to know the reason why…"

Looking at Mercedes and Puck, Quinn tries to thank them with this song for everything they did for her. They were there for her when her family fell apart, and although Puck was in no position to take care of Beth, he tried. She thinks, _I had places to go. _In the sharing circle Quinn is surrounded by girls younger than her with no one. She knows how they feel and for some reason she kept going back to help.

"Why must we all conceal; What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm; someone else for all time; When will my reflection show; Who I am inside? When will my reflection show; Who I am inside?" (Christina Aguilera- Reflection, Mulan)

Finally after passing some magic number of volunteer hours, the center let Quinn add her family picture to those on the great wall. Quinn chose her favorite photo of her and Mercedes, and when the girls ask her who it is, she always answers, 'My sister'. She may not look like she belongs on that wall, a blond blip hanging in a sea that was all shades of brown, but it is exactly where she belongs. She finally knows what it's like to help and not hurt, to be the one pulling people up, instead of thinking of ways to tear people down. Of course in the end, her girls helped her too.

Quinn thinks, _My name is Lucille Quinn Fabray, but my girls call me Miss Lucy, and I like it._

…**.Puck(er) Up! **

Puck pulls Lauren from the audience, into a chair at the front of the room, because this song is just for her. She's not sure how she feels about another song solo from Puck, but his last one by the Goo Goo Dolls was wonderful, and as long as this one has nothing to do with a fat bottom or a big-ass anything, she is willing to listen.

Gently stroking his guitar, Puck begins to sing,

"Heard about my past; Things I used to do; The games I used to play; The girls that didn't last; I know what's on your mind; You think I'm doing wrong; Can I say what is real; You are the only one…."

At the quality and soul of the opening lines, the class exchange appreciative looks. (Okay everyone except for the Three Blind Mice; they are busy checking their ears, this is not their Puckzilla, and they are _not_ happy.) Lauren is in a wee bit of shock at Puck's song choice. Puck can see the surprise register in her eyes, and before continuing he gives her a little wink.

"When I'm not around; Do you think of me; Or what the jealous ones; Are claiming me to be; You should know by now; That it's gonna take; A lot of trust from you; For us to make it through…"

Puckerman wants Laruen to walk away from this performance with no doubt in her mind about where he stands in their relationship. He wants those cheery-hoes to hear what he is singing loud and clear too. Puck is tired of the girls trying to creep up on him all the time, whispering dumb shit in his ear, tryin' to turn his head. He only wants one person, and that person is sitting directly in front of him, trying to remind herself that she should let him at least finish his song before she jumps his bones.

"You should know baby, you're my angel; Nothing's gonna make you fall from heaven; Girl I just want to love you…Don't listen to what people say; They don't know about you and me; Put it out your mind 'cause it's jealousy; They don't know about this here; Don't listen to what people say; They don't know about you and me; Put it out your mind 'cause it's jealousy; They don't know about this here…"

Mercedes, Artie, and Santana each have one hand up swaying in the air. None of the girls can take their eyes off of Noah Puckerman. He's like some guitar playing sex-demi god, and he's cast a spell. Mike, inspired by Puck's performance, jumps up and begins to do an unscripted kinda' naughty dance around the room.

"Girl let's talk about; What your friends told you; That I'm a selfish man; Want my cake and eat it too;Maybe in my past; But you changed me now; Now that I've learned to love; It's you that showed me how…"

The Three Blind Mice fix Noah Puckerman with the most hostile stares that they could muster. Making a gagging motion with their fingers, rolling their eyes at him, they turn and in unison, and give Lauren the finger. She responds with a smirk, and a 'You wish', before turning back to the performance.

"You should know baby you're my angel; Nothing's gonna make you fall from heaven; Girl I just want to love you….Don't listen to what people say; They don't know about you and me; Put it out your mind 'cause it's jealousy; They don't know about this here…."

(I cannot even begin to adequately describe the smoldering waves of sexiness that are rolling off of Puck, hitting Lauren and all of the other girls, hell even the guys. I think the story would catch fire and burn, that's how hot he is right now. Just think about him, his fingers moving across the strings of his guitar, those sexy bedroom eyes, and that little pucker he does with his lips. You know what I mean…)

"Don't listen to what people say; They don't know about you and me; Put it out your mind 'cause it's jealousy; They don't know about this here…" (Jon B.- They Don't Know)

Puckerman thinks, _This is for all of me baby. I love you, and I won't let them cheery-hoes convince you otherwise. It's just you, now, and for as long as you'll have me._

"Damn, you go girl, go on and get your man!" (I guess Lauren and Santana really are friends at this point).

Lauren is up out of her seat before Puck can put his guitar down, crushing him with a _highly_ inappropriate for school kiss. Puck decides that he'd rather hold Lauren than the guitar, letting it fall from his hands to the floor. Mr. Schuester is in a bit of a daze himself, only coming out of it when a totally grossed out Jesse St. Douche bag taps him on the shoulder, reminding him that he has a job to do.

…**Sammy's Coming on Strong for the Finish**

While waiting for his turn, as Mr. Schuester tries to separate Puck and Lauren, Sam thinks about the last camping trip (the one that gave him the idea for his solo)…

….Mike looks around the campfire at the other guys. "You mean to tell me that you three came up with a decent plan all on your own to help out Puck with Lauren?" The guys all nodded in agreement. "Wow, I'm impressed. And tonight we're here to help out Sam?"

"Yup…."

"So what's the problem?"

"Mercedes and I aren't quite talking at the moment."

"Apologize, immediately. Regardless of what's going on, just say you're sorry now, save yourself more trouble later. You can sort out the rest of the details when you make-up." Sam looks at Mike, and considers his advice. "Trust me, Tina and I have had some serious fights and as soon as I realize that it's gone too far, I apologize."

Finn asks, "What if Mercedes was wrong, why should Sam apologize?" Looking at Sam he asks, "Was she?"

Sam was pretty sure before that this was all Mercedes fault, but under the glare of the moon and his friend's eyes, he's not so sure anymore. Mike answers the question for him, "Sometimes things get ugly really fast. You get to a place where you're hurt, she's hurt and all of a sudden you are pulling lots of shit out that just causes more hurt. You don't want that because eventually somebody's gonna' say something that they can't take back or do something that can't be forgiven. Winning an argument isn't worth permanent relationship damage."

Looking at Mike, Sam asks, "You and Tina fight, when? Where? And about What?"

"Yes we fight, all couples do. Not all the time, but there have been some recent developments in our relationship that had to be addressed." Mike gives them all a look, and all of the guys understand that he's talking about that monster Halloween party where Tina's fourth or fifth drink pulled her out of the closet an into Melanie's lap. "We try not to fight at school, to avoid the drama. Do I even need to say what our last big fight was about?"

Only Finn is stupid enough to say, "Nah man, your girlfriend's a little freak, we got it."

Mike looks at Puckerman, motioning for the duct tape. As Puck passes the tape to Mike he says, "Chang catches on quick."

Sam shrugs and says, "Asian intelligence."

As Mike pulls off the appropriate length of tape, the sound making Finn jump. Finn asks, "Why am I always getting the tape?"

Puck answers, "Finn, I love you, but you can be a real idiot sometimes. You're the one talkin' trash about his woman. Shut-up and take it like a man."

"In my defense, it's a lot harder for me to be sensitive when it's two hot girls. I never would have said that about Kurt. Sorry Mike."

"Too late Finn." Finn is forced to sit, taped until a time later when he can show that he will be a more productive member of the conversation.

Looking back at Mike, Sam says, "Maybe I overreacted, a little bit. Possibly called her crazy, and _maybe_ accused her of trying to make me miserable."

Finn didn't need to be able to speak to tell Sam with his eyes that he was lucky to be alive. Puck and Mike also share Finn's look of disbelief, both thinking, _She must really love him, she let him walk away from that without pulling out her blade… _After an understandable silence, Puck says, "And then let me guess, sweet 'Cedes, went all diva on your scrawny white ass didn't she?" Looking at Puckerman, Sam nods his head 'yes'. "Happens all the time with me and Lauren. Even if she starts it, she's gonna' finish it too. Guess Mercedes is the same way?"

A slightly dejected Sam answers, "Nail on the head man, nail on the head. It just got worse every day after that. She at least smiled at me, a little, yesterday."

Puck asks, "Without tellin' all your business, is it worth it? Holding out for the win? I bet you haven't gotten any all week have you?"

Rolling his eyes at Puck, Sam says, "I keep playing everything over and over in my head. At first I was sure this wasn't my fault, then I thought that it was all my fault, now I think it's somewhere in between."

Mike says, "Say you're sorry, as soon as possible." Puck and Finn both nod their heads in agreement.

"And do something special for her in class too. I think I have an idea that Lauren may be able to help you pull off."….

And as Sam cues up the music video, he thinks, _And what an idea Puck had. _He takes his seat next to Mercedes as the opening scenes flash across the screen. With help of Lauren & Co., plus the wardrobe closet and props room at his disposal, Sam sang and acted out all of the scenes called for in the song, 'One Week' by the Bare Naked Ladies. The song perfectly sums up the last week of his life with Mercedes. Some highlights include:

Sam donning an actual Aquaman costume, tights and all.

Mike Chang making a cameo appearance as a Japanese sushi chef.

Sam trying to 'match wits' with the WMHS Academic team and winning.

More cameos by Santana and Finn, who play Scully and Mulder in the X-files scene, where they appeared to be examining a green stuffed alien.

Sam dressed up as Indiana Jones, being chased by a big fake boulder rolling across the screen.

Mike Chang making another cameo as the samurai (I think this is type-casting…).

Even Brittany shows up near the end shakin' it in her Sailor Moon Halloween costume.

The chorus features Sam sporting a large fake heart tattoo on his arm (because he really has a tendency to wear his **heart **on his sleeve, not his mind.)

And of course every time he sang, "I have a history of taking off my shirt" he was shirtless and chasing after a shirt monster, who looked suspiciously like Stevie in a monster mask, running around with a bunch of Sam's favorite shirts.

The video ends with a shirtless pouty Sam holding a sign that reads: 'Cedes I'm Sorry!

By the end of the song, nearly everyone is dropping tears of laughter. As the final credits roll, thanking everyone who helped him, Sam's ears burn red as the room is filled with thunderous applause.

…**.I Spell Diva M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S **

As the members of the McKinley string orchestra get seated and ready to accompany her, Mercedes is more nervous than usual about her solo. This song was by far the hardest she had ever learned in her life. She took the assignment to heart, really searching for a challenging song that would show beyond a shadow of a doubt that she deserved the solo lead at Regionals (and hopefully Nationals). She knew what Rachel had been saying behind her back about Sectionals, and this number, if she could get over her nerves and sing it, would really shut her up.

"I just want to say before I begin that this number is dedicated to my idol, the Queen of Soul, Aretha Franklin because she taught me what a true diva is capable of when she puts her mind to it."

Rachel quips, "Why bother, how many more Aretha Franklin songs are there left for you to sing? And besides, how is this any different than what you _always _sing?"

Mercedes smiles, her nerves suddenly vanishing as her will takes over, answering, "Well Rachel, a while ago Ms. Franklin helped out a friend of hers, another singer, and through this song, _his_ song, I will pay homage to the _original_ divas."

After taking a deep breath, cueing the orchestra, Mercedes begins to sing,

"Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma! Tu pure, o Principe, Nella tua fredda stanza guardi le stelle, Che tremano d'amore e di speranza!"

At the opening notes Rachel's mouth fell open, and would remain so until the last note died out. So did Mr. Schue and Jesse's too, clearly they had underestimated Mercedes Jones. For the first time, Mr. Schuester _heard_ Mercedes, just Mercedes and not some black girl singing, and she, Mercedes Jones, left him absolutely speechless.

"Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me, Il nome mio nessun saprà! No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò, Quando la luce splenderà!"

Kurt sat in awe at the vocal prowess of his friend. Brittany had her eyes closed, imagining herself flying (cause that's how 'Cedes voice makes her feel). Santana and Quinn were openly weeping for only the second or third time ever.

"Ed il mio bacio scioglierà. Il silenzio che ti fa mio!"

Sam had goose bumps on his arms and a big goofy smile on his face. Mercedes' voice gave both Lauren and Puckerman chills. Artie had begun to unconsciously roll closer to Mercedes, to be closer to that amazing sound. Only Melanie's hand stopped him.

"Il nome suo nessun saprà! E noi dovrem ahimè morir, morir!"

Tina and Mike were leaning so far forward in their chairs, that they would fall if they moved any more, both straining to hear the final stanza, and triumphant finish.

"Dilegua o notte! Tramontate, stelle! Tramontate, stelle! All' alba vincerò! Vincerò! Vincerò!" (Luciano Parvarotti- Puccini's Nessum Dorma)

As the last notes dies out Mercedes is met with absolute silence.

Suddenly, one lone clap breaks the silence, and Mercedes is surprised to see that Rachel is on her feet, tears streaming down her face, shaking her head and smiling a real smile. Soon one by one, every single person stands and starts clapping, even Jesse. Kurt shouts, "Brava!" and Mercedes does a curtsy, and then humbly takes her seat.

**.… Once More with a Feeling **

Finn takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to do what he's about to do, but everyone has a breaking point, and he's finally been broken. Nodding at Puck on guitar, he opens his mouth and starts singing,

"I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall; And I've been laying here praying, praying _**he**_ won't call; It's just another call from home; You'll get it and be gone; And I'll be crying; I'll be begging you, baby; Beg you not to leave; But I'll be left here waiting; With my Heart on my sleeve; Oh, for the next time we'll be here; Seems like a million years; And I think I'm dying…"

As he sings, Finn thinks about those times when he was sure that Rachel left him only to go straight to Jesse. He'd get texts from that jackass about it. Always just a few words, but they chipped away at his heart nonetheless. 'She's here' or 'She JUST left' (at 1 in the morning) or 'strenuous practice' or 'love the new perfume'. Finn wasn't nearly as stupid as everyone believed him to be, not when it came to Rachel anyway. He's been telling himself, fooling himself for months, believing that she and Jesse are just friends. She thinks they are, but Finn…Finn knows what's going on; he knows exactly what Jesse's been trying to do. Finn was strong, but now, after what seems like a million of those little texts, he doesn't think he can play along anymore. This kind of love just wasn't worth it.

"What do I have to do to make you see; _**He**_ can't love you like me?...Why don't you stay; I'm down on my knees; I'm so tired of being lonely; Don't I give you what you need; When _**he**_ calls you to go; There is one thing you should know; We don't have to live this way; Baby, why don't you stay…"

After he fought so hard to win her back last year, spent all summer enduring endless torture trying to be good enough for her, finally seeing some light at the end of the tunnel at the beginning of the school year when Rachel started seeing Dr. Watson, only to have it fade away as quickly as it started. Finn can't help but think that maybe if Jesse hadn't always been there in the background constantly reinforcing and encouraging the win at all cost, damn the consequences attitude in Rachel, maybe he wouldn't be standing here, singing this song.

"You keep telling me, baby; There will come a time; When you will leave _**his**_ arms; And forever be in mine; But I don't think that's the truth; And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting; It's too much pain to have to bear; To love a _**girl**_ you have to share…"

Thinking more about it, Finn realizes that ultimately it was Rachel's decision to stop seeing Dr. Watson. He could hear her saying, 'Finny-bear, what could be so bad about always winning or at least always trying my hardest to win?' She didn't want to listen to his answer, 'There comes a time when you lose everything that really matters.'

"I can't take it any longer; But my will is getting stronger; And I think I know just what I have to do; I can't waste another minute; After all that I've put in it; I've given you my best; Why does _**he**_ get the best of you? So next time you find you wanna leave _**his**_ bed for mine….."

Finn takes a deep breath in, not wanting to do what he is about to do, but knowing that he has to do it.

"_**Rachel…**__"_

Her name just hangs there in the air. He loves Rachel so much, but it will never work between them, ever. Even if she got better, he's had his heart broken by her for the last time. Looking at her with tears in his eyes he finishes the song.

"….Why don't you stay; I'm up off my knees; I'm so tired of being lonely; You can't give me what I need; When _**he**_ begs you not to go; There is one thing you should know; I don't have to live this way; Baby, why don't you stay, yeah" (Sugarland – Stay)

It wasn't until Finn got to the last verse that Rachel realizes what he was saying, what he'd been trying to say all week long. For the first time practically since audition week Rachel hears Finn sing. The words hit her, practically knocking her down because she knows that it's too late. Again she's crossed yet another line with someone that she truly loves, last time it was Mercedes, this time it's Finn. Finn's line was set so far out, she thought she'd never get there, he never thought she never would either, but she's finally done what Finn thought she'd never do.

…**.The Envelope Please**

ONES: Mercedes Jones (Obviously she was gonna' win, she will always win. If you thought she was gonna' lose then you're reading the wrong story.)

TWOS: Sam and Mercedes (I know right, how? They got the popular vote majority: The Three Blind Mice, who as we know want Sam, the Three Stooges, who as we know want Mercedes, and Kurt, who was just happy to hear some show tunes!)

THREES: Our Three Amigos brought it home. (You shouldn't be surprised to read that they took the popular vote, the girlfriends all voted for their guys, the Blind Mice and the Unholy Trinity will always vote for Sam, Puck and Artie. One more thing, Artie still feels weird about A: taking Finn's spot, but Finn told him to keep it, since he's not emotionally ready for a competition lead, and B: singing a love song to Melanie, because he knows that she doesn't really love him, which makes him think of Tina, who also never loved him, and that makes him think of Brittany who will always love him.)

FOURS: Mercy and the girls take it ('Cause the competition was really a no show :)

…**To Make a Star, You Have to Break a Few Hearts **

"Hey Rachel, how are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Jesse, I don't understand what's going on. I did such a great job on Monday, but it just made Finn angry. I just don't get it."

"He was upset that you were attacking Quinn."

"Why should he care after all that she's done to me, to him, and to us? And then Tuesday he went and stole my duet partner right out from under my nose, and _he _couldn't understand why _I _was so mad."

"Well, clearly he was willing to do anything to win, even if that meant pushing you out of the way."

"I apologized for that stupid song I did with the newbies yesterday already. He didn't believe me when I told him that I didn't understand what I was singing about until it was too late. I swear somehow they set me up."

"I know they did. Those three _are_ in league with Quinn."

"And then today, h—he broke up with me in a song! That's only cool in the movies, not real life. I'm so embarrassed. And to make matters worse Kurt and Mercedes somehow think that I'm the one who caused all of this, they think that I'm the one who needs to make this right. Why does everyone always think that it's my fault?"

"Rachel, you didn't do anything wrong. They just have to choose a side, and Finn's been with them longer than you; they're practically siblings right? Blood is thicker than water. You must be strong, or at least look strong until you are safely away from prying eyes. Do you need a shoulder to cry on? I can give you a ride back to your house."

"Thanks Jesse, you're a good friend, and I don't have too many of those right now. That would be nice."

Placing his hand at the small of her back, Jesse guides Rachel out of the school. Looking back one last time, he locks eyes with Finn just before pulling the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me an E-N-D. Give me an N-O-T-E-S. What does that spell? End Notes!<strong>

'Dr. Watson', yeah you caught me, I love me some Sherlock…Oh, but Mr. Cumberbatch, I'm a married woman….

Full circle: The song which inspired the falling out in CH 19 was 'One Week' by Bare Naked Ladies, and it was mentioned at the end of CH 19 ½, and performed by Sam for his 'one' (solo) project in class on Friday in CH 20.

This update was so cathartic for my brain and my notebook. So many little snippets of conversations and feelings floating around with no home have finally found their place in the story. Hopefully it wasn't too annoying.

Holy guacamole, I love it when you find the perfect song (or like 20 of them :) Seriously, though, think about it…If you made it this far, congrats, and don't worry, there will be no music (lyrics) in the next the three **full** chapters, pinky promise!

Mister asked for a shout out b/c he was the one who suggested 'Say My Name'. Done.

During Britt's performance, Melanie is thinking, _Mwah ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! That's for Sunday, bitch. _(But what she doesn't know is that Artie thinks Britt's performance is perfection.) Who's the bitch _now_?

'Talking Flowers' is from C.P. Coulter's 'Dalton'. It's what the twins always say to Tina and Mercedes.

'Cedes and the Ladies version of 'Lady Marmalade' is by Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Mya, and Lil' Kim.

'Once More with a Feeling', is only one of the most epic Buffy the Vampire Episodes ever…just trust me on this one.

*Help-I need song suggestions for Regionals, the theme will be FRIENDSHIP. Still undecided: Mercedes' solo, the song featuring the 3 male leads in the group performance, and one for the 4 girl leads in the second group performance. Thanks in advance!

**I can't wait for CH 21…can you? Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (It's my birthday, so leave me presents, lots of presents, for this and previous chapters you may have lovely feelings about, if you feel so inclined, **_**hint, hint**_**…)**


	22. CH21: Billion Dollar Baby

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 21: Billion Dollar Baby**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you to Jill1228, Princess976, Jadziwine, Isis Aurora Tomoe, AnniKay, WickedSong, KashiLaHime, and shanti-noel03, for the ReviewLOVE. Hi (Koxie) welcome to the story! The support really means a lot to me, and your comments make this story even better.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that in Part Two (M) is Mercedes' POV and (S) is Sam's POV. Parts One and Three are regular dialoguestorytelling, following no one particular character's stream of consciousness. Also, I must apologize since I know that the verb tense changes sometimes during the POV parts, I'm working on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This chapter chronicles the events which take place during the days surrounding the Ohio State High School Championship Football game, Go Titans! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Game Day<strong>

It was late in the fourth quarter. This was the hardest game the Titans had played all year, and being the championship game, it was the most important. The score was tied three all, with only 2:30 left on the clock; Titans possession on their own 35-yard line. At the snap, Finn put his favorite receiver in his sights and throws the ball. He's been throwing a little behind since he started the game in the second half, relieving Sam at QB. Their opponents, the Sullivan Black River Pirates, play a very physical game, and although their offensive line was good, anchored by Dave and Azimio, by the end of the first half, Sam had been knocked down at bunch of times, and sacked once. The Titans defense has held just as firm as their opponents though, each team at this point only allowing one field goal. Finn has stepped in to take his share of the punishment and to finish out the game, giving Sam a well deserved break. Looking downfield, Puck has made the catch, and makes it to the 50-yard line before he's tackled, earning them another first down and more importantly stopping the clock at 1:45. Resetting the line, Finn once again steps back to throw after the snap, connecting once more with Puck. Again he throws behind, forcing Puck to alter his stride to turn and catch the ball before moving forward again. Although the action only takes moments to complete, it's enough time for number 66, the guy who has been on his tail all game to get around Anthony Rashad, and crush his butt into the ground, taking him down this time at the 25-yard line. Puck has to be helped off of the field by some of his fellow players with a badly sprained, possibly broken ankle. Coach Beiste lets out a deep sigh. She doesn't want to put Sam in, but there's less than a minute left on the clock, and he's the only one good enough, fast enough, and the only one left that reads Finn well enough to pull off the last play, avoiding overtime. Even tired, banged up and bruised Sam is still the only option. Looking into his weary eyes she shouts, "Evans you're in for Puck. Make it count!" Sam just nods, takes one last swig of his drink, pushes his helmet on and runs back out on the field.

Finn receives the snap for what he's praying will be the last play of the game. He thinks, _Shit, those guys jumped up off the line quick. Gotta scramble. _Finn is forced out of the pocket by a couple of defensive linemen that got by Dave, throwing all they had at Finn for a last ditch effort to force a fumble. Finn could have taken an out and forced overtime, but he wants to win, and just before he takes the hit he throws the ball. Again his throw is way behind his intended target, Sam; but Sam is there, ball already caught as if he had anticipated the under throw. The Titans are on their feet cheering Sam on. He's already at the 10, now about to pass the 5-yard line. There's only one player running his way with any chance left to get between him and the goal line, number 66. Anthony Rashad has again done a half-ass job keeping Sam safe for this last play, and number 66 is running full speed at Sam.

Number 66 was just a step too slow this day, because number 6 crosses the goal line with the ball just before he could make the hit. But that didn't stop him, and as Finn runs up to congratulate Sam on the touchdown and for winning them the game, it strikes him as creepy that he can see a 666 lying in the end zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Here's How I See It<strong>

…**.I Saw This in a Movie Once (M)**

The crowd is on its feet, cheerios are bouncing all around me doing insane flips. Kurt pulls me into a huge hug, jumping up and down. As I turn around, smiling, I can see that everyone is celebrating; everyone except for one person and that one person is still clutching the game winning football, lying face down in the end zone. And still people are celebrating. It's like that scene from Harry Potter, when he returns to Hogwarts clutching the goblet and Cedric Diggory. It takes them all a minute or two to realize that something is wrong. To notice that Harry's crying and that Cedric is…..

…**.Bringer of the Light (S)**

It is a total blackout. Not a speck of light to give me any indication as to where I am. "Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I? Is this some kind of joke?" I can see someone off in the distance, holding a big fancy lantern. "Hello!"

A female voice answers, "Hi Sam. I'm brining you some light. I'll keep you company until you're ready to leave." As she approaches she gives me her hand. When I took it, it was as if someone flipped a big switch, and now it was too bright. I could smell….salt? I could feel the hot sun beating down on my face; I could feel…._sand_ under my feet. Opening my eyes, I could see Mercedes smiling at me….

* * *

><p>…<strong>.The Unequal Exchange Rate of Smiles for Tears (M)<strong>

I can already see Coach Beiste making her way onto the field with some assistants, carrying a first aid kit, back board and neck brace. She's shouting for everyone to say back and not to move Sam. My Sam. I could feel something shaking me, and suddenly I could see Kurt, right in front of my face. I didn't remember him being there before, all I could see before was a bright red number 6. Looking around I can see Quinn, Brittany and Santana surrounding me. They were pulling me over to the fence to talk to my parents. Honestly I can't understand a word that they're saying. Everyone sounds like Charlie Browns' teacher. I just keep looking back over there, to the field. Coach Beiste moves fast. The only thing I can see now is a red number 6 on a stretcher, being pushed into an ambulance with flashing lights. And just like that Sam was gone. As if the ambulance leaving was a signal, we all start to run towards the parking lot, hand in hand….

…**.Freshman Year College Spring Break (S)**

Taking her hand I say, "Come on 'Cedes. Let's get in." Mercedes always thought that when she stepped foot in the ocean that it would be sparkling and blue, like Kurt's eyes. She never expected it to be more like the green she lost herself in everyday. Instead the sky reminded her of Kurt and the ocean was her Sam. She never expected the Pacific Ocean would be so big and so frighteningly beautiful either. She could do this. She had me and a very qualified lifeguard within shouting distance, as if I would ever let anything happen to her. I led her to the water's edge, where small frothy waves were lapping at our toes. I was facing her, with the water at my back, making my eyes shine even more green. Mercedes tells me that my skin is looking particularly sun kissed, and my hair is just the _right_ length ;). She on the other hand was looking beyond beautiful, her brown skin flecked with specks of salt and sand. Her hair blowing in the breeze, in twists of two, even longer than it was just a year ago. I had to forcibly talk myself out of just taking her back to our little bungalow to properly taste her skin. I know she expected the water to be cold, but it felt almost as warm as she was. Today was a perfect beach day because there were no rip currents, so the waves were coming in straight and true. I pulled her into the water, it climbing up her ankles, her knees, her waist, her chest, and finally almost to her neck. I had to squat down a little to stay eye-to-eye with her, holding her hand, assuring her that we were perfectly safe. I know I took her out farther than she would have gone on her own, laughing as we jumped and hopped over each wave that came towards us. One particularly large one came, and as it washed over us, she let go of my hand to move her hair out of her face…

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Oh Baby! (M)<strong>

Somehow I now find myself in Baby, Kurt's Navigator. I'm stuck in the middle row, between Brittany and Santana. As we race out of the parking lot, Brittany yells 'Seatbelts!' Kurt says something about Baby being built like a tank, but before pulling onto the highway to take us to Lima General Hospital, he pulls on his seatbelt. I can't get my hands to work well enough to buckle mine. Santana pulls it out for me, and Brittany buckles it. Looking over at Kurt first, Blaine gives me a sad smile when he looks back as he buckles his seatbelt too. Brittany holds my hand all the way to the hospital, while Santana just rubs my thigh, from knee to just under the fringe of my cheerio skirt. She would never want to admit it, but she prefers to touch when she's upset or nervous. Usually I would slap her hand and tell her to stop getting fresh, but not tonight. Tonight I need a little touch too.

I'm not even upset that Kurt is driving _way_ faster than he should be. Looking into the row behind me I can see Finn and Quinn. Glancing out the window I see Rachel Berry passing us, seated in the passenger's seat of Jesse St. Jerk's car. She wasted absolutely no time moving on. But they are speeding towards Lima General just like us, just like everyone. All of the cheerios, the team, and what seemed like half of the fans gathered in the stands. We all made one long line of old trucks, cars, and SUVs flying to one destination. Looking again at Finn, I can tell by the look on his face that he saw Rachel pass us. He's already upset, and that did not help him. He keeps randomly hitting himself in the head. Quinn unbuckles her seatbelt and slides into the middle spot, next to Finn. After re-buckling her seatbelt, she takes his hand in hers and tells him over and over that it wasn't his fault. None of it was his fault.

…**.Oh Baby! (S)**

"Sam, hold my hand." 'Cedes' grip on my hand was definitely going to leave a bruise as she bared down, willing her way through yet another contraction. I just grinned and bared it. All I had to do was not pass out like Puckerman did when Quinn had Beth, 'Cedes has the hard job. Almost seven years together, married for almost five, and she was more beautiful than the night I first really noticed her. She was still natural, and still a diva, which sometimes confuses me to no end, but made me love her even more. I would have asked for drugs an hour ago, but not Mercedes. I always thought she was the stronger one of the two of us. Besides, we were at the end. I leaned my face to her shoulder and prayed that at least three of my fingers made it through this last great push. Suddenly I could hear my baby's cry, and it brought tears to my eyes. She was perfection. All pink and lovely, with her mother's eyes beautiful brown eyes, and an unexpected shock of curly blond hair, those lips could go either way, since both 'Cedes and I had generous portions in that department. She was the color of a perfect caramel; with ten perfect little toes and ten perfect little fingers. Her wail even sounded perfect, and again, I'm gonna' put that one in the mommy column, 'cause my baby had pipes. As the doctor placed our first child in Mercedes' arms, she finally released my hand…

* * *

><p>…<strong>I Feel Totally and Utterly Useless (M)<strong>

Despite all of the people gathered, it wasn't too hard to find Sam's parents in the waiting room. His mom pulls me into a crushing hug, and now that I've arrived, Stevie and Stacy refuse to let go of my hands. They bring me quickly up to speed. Apparently the doctors were keeping Sam unconscious on purpose at this point. On the field he had taken a direct (and illegal) helmet to helmet hit. A concussion was a given, but there were other things, other things that I couldn't quite understand that could be damaged by such a hit. His mom says something about swelling, possible bruising, and a precautionary steroid injection. Unfortunately until all of the medications worked their way through his system, we wouldn't know if Sam was going to be completely okay. All of the words and medical mumbo-jumbo just flew around in my head. I just wanted to see Sam. But they wouldn't let me see him. Only immediate family was allowed to visit patients in the intensive care unit. Sam's mom was sure that Sam would be moved to a room tomorrow, and I would be able to come back and see him then, we all would be able to.

I just sank back, pulling away from the Evan's family, and into the arms of my McKinley family. I had been holding back my tears, just in case I did get to see Sam, I'd wanted to be strong for him. Now, knowing that I wasn't going to see him until tomorrow, there was no reason to fight them anymore. And they did fall, but I didn't fall. There were too many hands there to catch me. There was Kurt, Blaine and Finn. Next there was Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Artie and Melanie were there next, followed by Tina and Mike. Rachel was there, fluttering around the edge, trying to move in and touch me too, but she'll never make it past everyone else to get to me. She came with Jesse St. Jerk, and everyone was already on edge. It hurts me not to give her a hug too, to have to cut her out and push her away, but it hurts me more that I _can't _see Sam, and that I _have_ to see St. Jerk. It hurts that I have to see how upset Finn looks, making him feel even worse than he already did. Rachel could have ridden with us, despite everything that happened last week in class, tonight changed everything. She could have sat in the back with Finn and Quinn. Why not? We fight all the time, we break-up, we make-up, but we always love each other. We are always supposed to be there for each other when we really need it. Finn needed another hand to hold back there. Not a girlfriend, but a true friend. But she's sitting over there, holding that jerk's hand, and Finn looks like he wants to cry too.

Puck was at the hospital already, having his ankle checked out (sprain!). He joins us in the waiting room, Lauren pushing him in a wheel chair, crutches across his lap. He keeps trying to tell me that he's sorry, that he should have stayed in the game for the last play. I just shake my head 'no'.

My parents eventually find me and make me go home with them, since there's absolutely nothing I can do to help Sam at this point but pray, and we could do that at home. My mom takes my hand and pulls me away….

…**Daddy's Home (S)**

Taking my first child's hand I ask her, "Where is Mommy?"

She just gives me a sweet smile and a tug in the right direction in return, replying, "Lor tutee."

Looking up Mercedes says, "Oh Sam, I'm glad it's you. I didn't even hear you come in the door."

"That's okay." Pointing to our daughter, "I made a friend who was more than happy to let me in and 'take me to her leader'."

"Seriously, you are _still_ such a dork." She smiled at me, and I thought her smile was more gorgeous than I remembered before I went on my trip. "What are we going to do when the second one gets here? I can barely keep track of the first one. Of course it would help if I could see past my stomach. I think her favorite place to hide is right under her little sister-to-be." Giving me a glare, she says, "She gets that from your side of the family." Smiling again she says, "Never mind, the hormones are turning my brain to mush. How was your trip? I know you can't tell, but I'm really glad you're home."

I chuckled at her admission. "No apologies necessary. My trip was quite good, and_ I_ am _so_ glad to be home."

Looking at Mercedes standing there, I realize that I must go and greet my beautiful pregnant wife, so I let go of my sweet little girl's hand to kiss my wife properly….

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Zombie Land (M)<strong>

It's Friday, and I cannot believe that my parents are making me go to school today. In fact they threatened me, saying that if I tried to cut school and see Sam before I was dismissed from class, that I would be grounded, unable to see him at all over Christmas break, just a few weeks away. I don't get it, I'm not going to listen, I'm not going to learn anything, not today, but at least I will see my friends. Sam's parents had called us this morning anyway to let us know that Sam was still out like a light, but that he should be awake by the time school was over. As far as they could tell all of the tests, scans, and x-rays were looking good. The only issue remaining was some swelling that could be masking some other problem, but until it went down, there wasn't any more the doctors could tell them.

Kurt picked me up and drove me to school. All day I walked around in a haze, like a zombie, somehow making it from one class to another. Teachers aren't sure what to say, some are just as upset as me. Ms. Pillsbury was barricaded in her office, besieged by distraught students. I didn't need her though. This afternoon I will see Sam, and all during day, going from one class to another, I was hand-in-hand with either Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, or Tina. Funny thing is I don't even have any classes with Finn or Brittany. I can't help but love them.

At this point I only have one more class to go, Glee Club, and then one more trip in Baby to see _my_ baby.

…**Mommy's Home (S)**

My youngest finally fell asleep in my arms, and after taking my middle child by the hand, she in turn held my eldest daughter's hand. The baby naptime train wound its way slowly upstairs to the nursery. My sweet little girl, only three, wound her way around my leg when I bent over to place my little emerald eyed son down for his nap, her sister never letting go of her hand. Hearing the door opening downstairs, my little bunny unwound herself from my leg and took my hand instead. The train slowly and very carefully wound its way back downstairs to see Mommy.

She met us with kisses and hugs at the landing, wrapping herself in our embrace. Pulling back, looking them over, she says, "Wow Sam, I'm impressed. I was gone for a whole two weeks and fully expected to be greeted by the children of the corn like I was last time. All that practice really paid off."

The hushed giggle of our eldest daughter was her first clue, and the blush creeping up my face was her second. "Oh, let me guess, you took them to see Aunt San at her shop?"

I gave her an exasperated look. "Well 'Cedes, what did you expect me to do? The last time you left on tour for over a week Sister Johnson took one look at their hair and prayed _openly_ in _church_ for your safe return, _soon_. All of those little blond curls? How could you forget that last trip Bunny lost a friendship bracelet in her hair that took me two days and a few tears to fish out."

Mercedes' full clear laughter, echoed by the higher ringing laughter of our daughters was like music to my ears. "Lor tutee, I have missed your laugh. I don't want you to go away anymore."

"I don't think I will have to leave anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Let me go get changed and I will tell you all about it."

As I watched her ascend the stairs with our middle child, I could feel the hesitation in my oldest child's fingers. 'Stay with Daddy or go with Mommy?' In the end Mommy won, because Daddy almost never went away for a long time. She let go of my hand to run up the stairs…

* * *

><p>…<strong>.You DO NOT Wanna' Mess With Me Today (M)<strong>

I have never been so glad to be in Kurt's car before in my entire life. Everything was going okay until I got to Glee, and then all hell broke loose. I cannot believe the nerve of that stupid cheery-hoe. I cannot believe that she picked today of all days to step to me. She waits until my man is lying in some hospital bed to get in my face about us? Oh Hell to the NO! San-2 didn't think I was gonna' take of my earrings and try to smack that dumb-ass smile off her face. She thought wrong. She never expected Santana to have my back and snatch out her weave either. Lima Heights Adjacent don't play, and neither do I, not when it comes to Sam. Not today, not today, not today. Looking over at a still raging Santana, I give her hand a little squeeze. Santana is forever my girl, ride or die, and Tonya learned that the hard way.

Of course, that bot comes in a pack of three, and _all of them_ lost their damn minds today. Despite her rage, I know San feels pretty good about what happened. It's been a while since she got into it with anybody. Looking over at Brittany, after today, I definitely believe that she could stop a truck if she wanted to after the way she locked down the Ohio State High School Wrestling Champ, Lauren Zizes. Of course if Brittany hadn't held Lauren, then Britt-wanna-be would have left class today with more than just a few broken nails for getting in Puck's face. I look at the back of Quinn's head sitting in the front passenger's seat across from Kurt. Although I couldn't see her face, I'm pretty sure she was pleased with herself too. When I think about it, Rachel never really stood a chance, but I had to hand it to Berry for trying. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to quit glee again after what she did to Dave _and _after her little shouting match with Kurt and Quinn that turned into a little something else. I hope she doesn't, but at this point, there are more important things to worry about than whether or not Rachel was happy. And Kurt, my sweet, not-so-delicate Kurt. Never, would I ever in a million years have seen that coming from Kurt, but he loves his Finn, and he was not gonna' just stand by and let that Quinn-bot attack him, especially when we all knew that Finn wouldn't fight back.

All I know is that it's a good thing that Mr. Schue is as clueless as they come or we would all be sitting in Principal Figgin's office waiting to be suspended instead of sitting here in the waiting room (finally) waiting to see Sam.

Sam's mom walks over to us. "Mercedes, you're a little early and he's not awake yet, but you can go in and see him if you want."

Walking into the room he just looks like he's sleeping, with a big grin on his face, like he's having such a wonderful dream. I want so badly for him to wake up and pretend to be Darth Vader, with all of the monitors and stuff he's hooked up to, but that didn't happen. Believing his mom when she said that it would be much longer, I take his hand, give it a little kiss and wait for him to show me those gorgeous green eyes again…

…**Listen (S)**

As Mercedes and I stand hand in hand looking at our reflection in the hallway mirror, I imagined that could see the fine lines starting to creep in, but I figured that I still looked pretty good for my age. She certainly did, even today, twenty-five years later she didn't look a day over thirty-five. Looking around I said, "Mrs. Evans, do you hear that?"

"What Mr. Evans, I can't hear a thing?"

"Exactly, it's just us again, lor tutee." Fixing her with a mischievous grin, I ask, "Why whatever shall we do?"

"Well, I can think of a few things, my Emerald Knight, if you would only follow me to the back yard. The fireflies are already out, and there are lots of stars in the sky too."

"Ah yes, we all know how much you love to star gaze." She giggled. "Lead on fair lady, I would follow you anywhere. Mercedes, nga yawne lu oer."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: <strong>**Oel ngati kameie **

"M—Mercedes, nga yawne lu oer."

"Sam, you're awake!" Mercedes quickly wipes away the tears from her eyes, putting on a brave face for Sam.

"Mercedes? What's going on? Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You don't remember?"

"No, why am I in the hospital?"

Mercedes starts to let go of Sam's hand, saying, "I should go and get your parents and the doctor. They can answer your questions better than me."

Sam didn't want to let go of Mercedes hand, afraid that the darkness would return once more. "Please, don't go. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Well after you guys won the championship game, you took a hit and got knocked out."

Making a joke Sam says, "That must have been some monster hit if I ended up here." Looking at Mercedes, he sees that she doesn't even crack a smile. "What else is it? What aren't you telling me?"

This time Mercedes did let go of his hand saying, "That's _all_ anyone would tell _me_. Honestly, I'm with you. There's more, but I don't know what it is. Look, I'm sure now that you're awake your parents and the doctor will want to see you. They can give you the rest of the story, and then you can fill me in alright? I promise I'll be right back." Leaning in she gives him a peck on the cheek.

On her way out, she gives him another sweet smile, tweaking his big toe as she unnecessarily fusses with the blanket, her relief that he's awake and okay making her a little silly.

As Sam watches the door close behind her, he knows something is off, but he's not sure what. Then it hits him. Although he saw her tweak his toe, he felt absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes, if you're interested…<strong>

Oh My God, what have I done! Trust me I'm just as upset as you are. It just about crushed me to write this (well, the sad half anyway).

Na'vi- Lor Tutee: Beautiful woman & Nga yawne lu oer: You are my beloved/I love you & Oel ngati kameie: I See You.

I am posting the choir room _'altercation'_ Mercedes reflects on during the second trip to the hospital, entitled 'Cheery-hoe Down, Throw-Down' as a separate little (almost drabble worthy) mini-chapter 21 ½ hopefully sometime tomorrow. It just didn't fit in with this particular update, but it was worth writing and hopefully will be worth reading as some of the events which occurred have bearing on the rest of the story.

I have already written the next part of this story, CH 22 entitled 'Slaying Dragons', which will pick up right after Sam talks with his parents and the doctor, and Mercedes comes back in to see him. They have a little heart-to-heart. I will post that very soon after CH 21 ½ goes up.

Again, thanks for reading & please enjoy (although parts of this one probably made you smile, other parts probably made you want to cry). Let me know how you're doing, and leave me a review. Just please please please don't hate on me _too_ much. I love Samcedes, honest I do.


	23. CH21 & a half: CheeryHoe Down

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 21 1/2: Cheery-Hoe Down, Throw-Down **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you to KashiLaHime, WickedSong, Isis Aurora Tomoe, jeanieee, Princess976, NaeNae1495, and Jadziwine, for the ReviewLOVE. It makes me smile and keeps me writing :). <strong>

**I am so sorry this took me so long to post. This chapter threw me so far off track that I had to chuck out most of what I'd written yesterday and start over. I had so much trouble with the beginning; I mean think about it, how do we go from being sad about Sam to a Glee club smack down? **

* * *

><p><strong>Background: So, if you read the previous chapter, then you know what's coming next….Decide right now whose side you are on, because after this, there's no turning back. And there are some pretty coarse words below, proceed with caution. <strong>

**Introduction: Glee was supposed to be a safe-haven for Mercedes, **_**but **_**someone says something they shouldn't have said, and that makes someone else say something **_**they **_**shouldn't have. One thing quickly leads to another, and well, the next thing you know, the earrings have come off. **

**Whatever, they had it coming. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: You-Know-Who Just Had to Go and Open Her Big You-Know-What<strong>

Everybody, except for maybe the people that count, is looking for someone to blame. Lots of accusations are flying around school about whose fault it was that Sam got hurt. We all know that most of the guys in glee, save Kurt play football, and they all feel a little responsible. Well, everyone except for the person who only pretended to lose his guy while on offense.

….

In class that day it all starts with a whisper, that isn't really a whisper, because it carries too far across the room to be a whisper.

"Alright, let's try to come up with a song or two for Sam. Maybe we can all go after class and sing it to him, if he's awake. I'll jot some of my ideas on the board, and you guys try and come up with a few of your own. We'll work on the best two or three suggestions." Mr. Schuester then turns and starts to write his ideas down on the dry erase board.

Above the slight hum of the other students someone can be heard saying, "Who to blame, who to blame? Artie? Nah, he wasn't even in on the play." Not fooled for one minute, Melanie gives the blind mice a wide-eyed look of disgust.

"Speaking of A-Team, you know what they're saying don't you, that Sam's never gonna' walk again." Santana starts looking around the room to see who would dare say such a thing in her presence. (It was San-2). Mercedes was understandably a little off, so it was Santana's job to watch her back. She was pretty sure it was one of those blind mice. She gives them an 'I'm watching you' motion. They just snicker and return to their little huddle. The right to use those nicknames had to be earned.

Mr. Schue turns from the dry-erase board momentarily and gives the class a little look. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he turns back around.

Another whisper floats across the room to Lauren. "Yeah, well if Puck wasn't such a _punk _he would have stayed in the game." (That was Britt-wanna-be). Everyone looks over at Lauren to see what she is going to do. Mercedes is still trying to decide if she should be paying attention.

Before Lauren can respond, Mr. Schue turns around again. "Just checking, I know everyone's worried about Sam, but you guys seem awfully quiet." Lauren has to settle for giving the finger, rather than the insult she was going to hurl across the room.

"I blame Finn, his throw was horrible." (That was Quinn-bot). Kurt and Quinn turn to look at the three cheerios in the far back row; you can almost hear the growl, Kurt whipped around with such fierceness.

Mercedes is wondering why Mr. Schuester is even bothering to teach. All she can think about is going to see Sam as soon as class ends. He should just let them go.

"Well because of those idiots, they're saying that _our_ beautiful Sam will be in a chair for the rest of your life." (That was San-2, yet again.)

Santana thinks, _Alright, that's it. Time to knock some heads. _

Before she could get all the way out of her seat, Brittany pulls her back down, whispering that "They're not worth it. They just want to get you in trouble, remember what Coach said. We have Nationals in a week."

Mercedes sorta' looks around when she hears Sam's name. She didn't really hear the rest of it, just the Sam of it. Giving Santana a strange look, she whispers, "Did I miss something?" San just shakes her head 'no', but the look on her face tells Mercedes that something's up. She maintains her zombie look on the outside, but inside she's suddenly alert.

"Whatever, as long as it all still works, I'd still do him. Even in a chair, Evans is still hotter than all the rest." Mercedes is out of her seat going for San-2 almost before anyone could stop her. _Almost_. Santana holds her by her waist, saying in her ear, "Just wait for it." She then pulls her back into her seat. The cheery-hoes begin to giggle.

Mr. Schue turns around once more and asks, "Is everything okay? Did I just miss something?"

Finn answers, "No, everything is not okay. Sam should be here, and you miss a lot."

Mr. Schue isn't sure what to say in response, so he just shrugs and turns back around to the board to write.

The whispering continues. "Well if you ask me it all started with our weak offensive line. Dave was late on his tackle." (That was Quinn-bot).

Standing up, Rachel says (quite loudly I might add), "Well nobody asked you, so be quiet you brainless cheer-bot."

Mr. Schue turns around at Rachel's outburst. "Rachel, is everything okay?"

"No Mr. Schuester, everything is not okay. Those three over there are trying to blame what happened to Sam on Dave. It was not Dave's fault." Mr. Schuester gives her blank face, letting her know that she overreacted to whatever it was the three innocent looking girls had said.

Getting nowhere, Rachel sits back down, outburst apparently over, and Mr. Schue refocuses his attention on the erase board. Now the blind mice only have eyes for Rachel. They've finally gotten one of the fish to bite. Quinn-bot says, "Well that just confirms it. I'm telling everyone it was all Dave's fault."

Rachel is up out of her seat once more. Dave gives her a look that says 'forget about it', but she thinks he needs someone to stand up for him (in front of everyone, where everyone could hear and see said person taking the aforementioned stand). "You stop trying to make him feel any worse than he already does." Rachel giveth.

"First he loses his _boyfriend_ and then he misses a tackle that _almost_ lost us the championship game, and nearly lost us one of our best players." _And _Rachel taketh away.

'Ooooohhh' goes the peanut gallery.

Realizing what she's just done Rachel quickly tries to cover it up with more bullshit (i.e. she tries to blame it all on someone else). "F—Finn is the one who made the bad throw, the one that slowed Sam down and gave that goon time to tackle him. This is n—not Dave's fault, its Finn's."

The proverbial damage is already done. The stooges shoot Dave a questioning look. The blind mice exchange looks that say 'figures'. Even Mr. Schue turns around again, marker pausing mid-stroke, to look from Dave to Rachel and back again. With a frustrated sigh he says, "Rachel, all you had to do was think of a song." He shakes his head and looks at Dave.

"After last night, I don't think I can do this. Can I be excused from class?"

Mr. Schue says, "Sure Dave. But I can't send you home early. Why don't you go see Ms. Pillsbury or the nurse? I'll walk you down. I need to talk to Ms. Pillsbury anyway about how we can all better deal with this whole situation with Sam, to prevent anymore outbursts like the one we just had." Looking at the rest of the class he says, "I'll be right back. I trust you can all behave yourselves until I return?" Everyone nods their head 'yes'.

As Dave walks to the front of the room he fixes Rachel with a frigid glare and says, "And for the record, Mike _wasn't_ my boyfriend, he was my friend. But you don't have too many of those do you, so maybe you didn't understand the difference." Rachel is afraid to meet the stares of everyone else left in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Oh It's On Now<strong>

As soon as they are safely behind closed doors, within the _sound-proofed_ choir room, all hell breaks loose. Brittany is trying to keep Lauren from ripping apart her Wanna-be, Quinn and Quinn-bot are engaged in a shouting match about Finn, and Kurt grabs Rachel before she can leave the room.

Mercedes and Santana are calmly beginning to make preparations to 'have a little discussion' with San-2. They can tell that she's still a little scared, so they figure they have some time.

Everyone else just watches the action unfold.

…**.Diva vs. Diva, this is the rematch, ding, ding**

Rachel looks down and sees one pale perfectly manicured hand holding firmly on her arm. "Kurt, let go of me."

Kurt is shaking with that pent up frustration that Mr. Schue didn't know how to deal with. "No. I will not let you go. I will not let you go to once again runaway to cry, forgetting all of the damage you've done. What the hell is wrong with you? How can I love you so much and find it so hard to love you so much at the same time? Do you have any idea what you just did? How dare you. How can one person manage to be completely selfless and utter selfish all at the same time? Don't you dare cry! You ANSWER me!"

"I—I wasn't thinking. It was out before I realized it. Kurt just let me leave. Let me go, NOW!"

"NO I will not let you go!" Giving her one perfectly arched eyebrow, Kurt asks, "Are you going to make me?" Rachel just shakes her head 'no'. She tries to sit down.

"No, we're not done here missy. I know exactly why you did what you did. I am still your best friend and I know you better than anyone else in here. Tell me, why did you just throw Finn under the bus? After everything he's been through, first with you and that cretin Jesse St. Sucks, and now with Sam. How dare you say that my brother is the one responsible for putting his best friend in the hospital. Answer my question, TELL ME WHY!"

Sensing that it didn't matter what she answers anyway, in a very small voice Rachel replies, "What I said about the bad throw was true, Finn didn't deny it. It was at the very least a contributing factor."

Letting go of her arm, and pointing in her face with his finger, coming closer with each word he shouts, Kurt says, "LIES and you know it you, you, you cold hearted, don't make me say it." Rachel begins backing away from Kurt. The peanut gallery is looking around, trying to figure out what Kurt was getting at. Finn was the only person who knew.

"I'm NOT lying!"

"YES YOU ARE! The only reason you even opened your big mouth to 'stand up' for Dave to begin with is because you want _him_ to be your new permanent duet partner. It always, always, ALWAYS come back to you, doesn't it Rachel?"

"I don't like what you are insinuating about me, Kurt."

Kurt once more moving closer says in an icy tone, "Yeah, well I don't like what you insinuated about Dave." Rachel again takes one more step back, in the process backing into Quinn-bot, who was being backed towards Rachel and Kurt by a shouting Quinn. Suddenly Rachel and Quinn-bot are standing shoulder to shoulder, moving in unison away from Kurt and Quinn.

Kurt continues, "Every time I thought that you couldn't possibly get any worse, make us feel any worse, you never fail to amaze me. This time you went too far. Do you hear me? I said, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kurt pauses when he realizes that he really wants to shake her.

"YES, YES I can hear you. EVERYONE can hear you Kurt. This is not my fault. You're twisting everything around trying to make me look like the only bad guy here. This ISN'T my fault. This is all…all…." Rachel scans the room. Usually she would run, but this time if she doesn't make her stand now, she'd never be able to walk back through that choir room door again. "It's all her fault." Extending one finger to point, Rachel iterates, "It's all Quinn's fault."

Quinn-bot, never being one to miss an opportunity says, "See, I knew I liked you man-hands. Let's blame Finn _and_ Quinn."

Quinn turns her attention to Rachel while Kurt sets his sights on the bot. The Bot feared Quinn, but the Bot's not scared of Kurt. While Rachel continues to back away, Quinn chasing her to the other side of the front of the room, Quinn-bot decides to stand her ground.

Quinn has Rachel cornered. A really worried Finn is on his feet, placing his body in between the two girls.

…**Anything You can SHOUT I can SHOUT Louder**

Letting out a deep breath, Quinn says, "MOVE FINN!"

"I will, just promise me you're not going to hit her."

"If I were going to hit her she'd already be on the floor. Trust me, I just wanna' talk, in the open, finally." Finn's not so sure he believes her but he moves out of the way. Looking back at Rachel, Quinn asks, "How the HELL is any of this MY FAULT?"

"You were the reason that me and Finn broke up, and because we aren't together anymore Finn was off his game last night. Hence the bad throw, which landed Sam in the hospital. It all started with you." Angry thought she was Quinn was taken aback by the outlandish answer. Even Mercedes, who was all kinds of ready to be mad at Rachel can't help but think that that was crazy.

Rachel continues, "If you had just left us alone, none of this would have happened. Jesse told me all about your little schemes. Ever since school started you've been so _desperate_ to get your claws back into Finn. This is all your fault, you HARPY!"

Quinn shouts back, "You have a lot of nerve calling me a harpy, you little selfish, conceited, self-centered SHREW! Why can't you be like everybody else and just admit when you are wrong? I would find it a lot harder to HATE you if you at least PRETENDED to be sorry."

Rachel appears to be shocked. "Me apologize? You think I didn't see the way you looked at him? You thought I could just sit back and ignore that? Well I can't. Finn made a bad throw and it's all because of you that Sam's in the hospital. Now you have to live with that. If he was still with me he could have had the perfect game." The gallery goes 'aahhhhh'.

Quinn is walking slow circles around Rachel as she yells, "Not everything is always about YOU! Yes, I still love Finn, but I am actually HAPPY being on my own. Do you know how that feels? I don't want to date him or anybody. I had NOTHING to do with why you and Finn broke up, and if you were honest with yourself you'd realize it too. But you won't will you? STOP trying to dump YOUR guilt off onto everybody else. We ALL have enough of our own. LEAVE FINN ALONE!" Looking around at the rest of the room, she says, "All of you! I may not be his girlfriend, but I am still his friend…" Turning back to Rachel, she says, "which right now I can say is more than the LIKES OF YOU!"

Rachel should be pretty scared at this point, but she's not. She actually pretty pissed. Kurt got her all worked up, and now with Quinn in her grill, she says, "I am SO tired of your SMUG little FACE!"

"Right back at ya'."

"Maybe I should just _DO_ something about it."

"_Please_, I'd like to see you try." The peanut gallery leans forward in their seats.

Looking around one last time, Rachel can tell that no one believes she has it in her. Oh, she has it in her alright. With the battle cry of "This is for SAM!" Rachel closes her eyes and launches herself at Quinn.

(Yeah, just so there's no confusion: that was _not_ for Sam, not even a little bit).

Finn is just standing there dumbfounded, looking at Quinn and Rachel roll around on the floor at his feet, not sure who or what to grab to get them to stop. He shoots a pleading look at Mercedes and Santana. As they tie up their hair into buns, they exchange a look and then Mercedes says, "Eh, let'em go. It's been a long time coming." She takes out one earring.

Santana adds, "They'll be fine; don't worry your empty little head about it. If Q really wanted to hurt Ru she'd be bleeding right now. Looks to me like she just wants to throw her around a bit." She then nods her head at Artie, who proceeds to post Melanie at the door as a look-out for Mr. Schuester. Looking back at the two girls on the floor she says to Finn, "Looks pretty hot if you ask me. Enjoy the show." Mercedes takes out her other earring, just as San-2 has grown impatient enough or dumb enough (whichever works) to approach.

….** Zizes Doesn't Share Her Candy with Just Anyone**

Melanie could see from her lookout post that Brittany has Lauren wrapped up in another hold, preventing her from getting at Britt-wanna-be. The hold is different than the one she'd put on her last weekend. For one thing, Lauren was still standing, and if she really wanted to, she could get out of it. Melanie thinks, _Why doesn't Lauren just smash Britt up against something and knock her off so she can go after that cheery-hoe? What's her problem?_

….

Britt-wanna-be thinks that Brittany is trying to help her and sneers at Lauren, before opening her mouth to continue her rant. However, the look in Brittany's eyes stops her before she could say anything more. What Brittany says next makes the cheery-hoe back up two small steps. "I suggest you take that back and then you should go and hide."

Looking over at her friends, Buffy thinks that she drew the short stick, seeing Lisa only having to deal with Kurt, and although Tonya has both Mercedes and Santana to deal with, Lauren is like all three of them combined. She thinks, _Plus, I'm already scared of Brittany. At cheerios practice, Quinn is the general, Santana is the drill sergeant, but Brittany, Brittany is the enforcer. She gets all the naughty cheerios._

Brittany looks at her imitation-bot and says, "Still waiting. Maybe you didn't hear me, or maybe you don't believe me. Here, just so you know that I'm serious." Brittany lets Lauren go, allowing her to advance on the cheery-hoe. Britt-wanna-be is now backed up against the piano. Brittany reestablishes her hold on Lauren.

Lauren looks at Brittany out of the corner of her eye and says, "You're not gonna' let me get her are you?"

Brittany just smiles and says, "Depends."

Britt-wanna-be starts apologizing. "S—ssorry. Wh—what happened to S—ssam wasn't P—P—Puck's fault. I—I—I take it a—all back."

Brittany smiles and says, "Good. Now make with the hiding." Fear has frozen the bot in place. Cocking her head to one side Brittany starts singing, "One, two, Lauren's coming for you; Three, four, She has you on the floor; Five, six, Your bones break like sticks; Seven, Eight, You'll never set them straight; Nine, Ten, She'll pound your face again." Again, Brittany releases Lauren, and the cheer-bot nearly knocks herself out as she scrambles under the piano. She can see stars dancing across her eyes as she makes herself into the tinniest ball possible.

Laughing, Lauren returns to her seat beside Puck. After checking to make sure everyone else was taking care of business, Brittany has the audacity to sit down on her lap, with her back to Puck, so she can watch the carnage unfold across the room. A frowning Lauren says, "Alright Rainbow Brite, maybe that skirt is hiding some cahones we didn't know you possessed, but you must be possessed if you think you can just sit on my lap."

Britt leans into Lauren's ear and whispers, "My little tootsie roll pop, I know your secret. Don't worry, I won't tell."

Looking at Puck, who just shrugs, Lauren asks, "What secret?"

"I know why you didn't hurt me before to get that cheery-hoe, and why you're not gonna' hurt me now."

"Well, oh wise one, please enlighten me. You get one chance before I dump you on the floor."

Brittany begins with, "Before you were just on the fence, but not anymore. Now, you're all in, a part of the family, and you love me too much to hurt me on purpose." Lauren snorts; clearly Brittany didn't know what she was talking about. Britt continues, "Laugh all you want, but you love me as much as I love you. And, all of that pales in comparison to how much I know you love Puck."

"What makes you think that I love Puck?"

Brittany whispers, "Oh I know what you did and so does San." Lauren glares at Puck. "Puck didn't say a thing. I can smell all of the fun little shapes you're trying to hide." Brittany then takes her finger and inches down the collar of Laurens turtleneck. For only the second time in her life, with the first being last Friday night, Lauren Zizes is blushing so hard that she thinks she may pass out. Brittany continues, "This one I love, a rainbow right? Oh, and this one, a heart, how sweet." Strung around Lauren's neck like a necklace were hickies of all shapes. Britt continues once more, "But" and she takes her free hand and slowly pulls up the sleeve on Lauren's right arm, "this turtle is so very adorable, and so is this bunny. Oooh, stars, that takes talent." Giving a little squeal, Brittany declares, "THIS, this is a work of art." She and Puck exchange a fist bump. The unicorn is by far her favorite of all of the shapes.

Puck simply says, "I take my craft very seriously." Lauren's blush gets even worse.

Brittany turns once more to Lauren and says, "I know Puck. He's all sweet and wooey in class; serenading you with Jon B.; but underneath it all he's still bad-ass; and I bet that night at home it was all Luda' and 'Fantasy'." Yeah, at this point Lauren looks like she's going to pass out. "Trust me, you love me, all of us in fact, and all I have to do to prove it is look at Puck and ask him how many licks it took to get to the center of your—"

"Alright, ALRIGHT. You win, now shut up and watch the hair fly." And with that, one more gleek has learned that there was no use in fighting with either Bad-ass Britt or Buddha Britt. Lauren takes out her bag of Twizzlers, her fight club candy of choice, offering one to Puck. _Dammit! _She thinks that Brittany must be right about her loving Puck. Brittany helps herself to a few ropes too and Lauren doesn't try to break her hand for it.

Lauren lets out a small groan, realizing that she must really be a part of this stupid glee family.

…

Melanie is startled when Becky pops her head up to look into the choir room window, clipboard in hand, taking rapid notes. After one look from Becky, Melanie wisely decides to keep her mouth shut. Becky answers only to Coach Sylvester.

…**.Question: What Time Is It? Answer: Time to Snatch a Cheery-hoe Bald.**

Lauren wasn't joking when she told Brittany to shut up and watch the hair fly, because San and 'Cedes were about to share Tonya's secret with the world and throw it up in the air like confetti.

San-2 was now standing essentially toe-to-toe with Mercedes and Santana.

Santana opens with, "Mercy, don't you just love it when they come to you, like little sheep to the slaughter?"

Mercedes replies, "I don't know. I would have loved to chase her around a bit first. I like to play with my food before I eat it."

Giving her the once over, San-2 says, "Oh honey we can _all _see that." (Someone in the peanut gallery mutters, 'oh no she didn't')

Santana answers for Mercedes saying, "You wish Mercy would chase and eat your skanky ass." Giving Mercedes a searing look that made the cheer-bot frown, she says, "Sam never complains, and if it's good enough for him, I know it's gotta' be good enough for you."

Mercedes starts to laugh. "Awww, San, leave her alone, she's got jokes and I like to laugh."

Santana replies, "Well, you got me 'Cedes. But I ain't got jokes, nuh-uh, no jokes here."

Mercedes looks at Santana out of the corner of her eye and asks, "Well exactly what are you bringing to this partnership?"

"I got a few blades stashed in my hair."

"Girl, we just want to scare the sheep, not slaughter it for real." Santana holds up her hands as if she's all out. Then she gets a wicked grin on her face and points to one of her hands. Mercedes nods her head slowly 'yes' and says, "I can work with that."

San-2 takes a little tiny step back, trying to slip away, but Santana stops her, saying, "Uh-huh. You stand there and take it like a real girl from Lima Heights Adjacent should. You need to represent."

Mercedes leans in and says, "You seem to be a little confused about Sam, and I am going to take this opportunity to set the record straight, so to speak."

Santana says,"Shit, I didn't think we were gonna' talk first. I _needs_ to get my fight on."

Pretending to be exasperated, Mercedes asks, "What did you think we were gonna' do? Somebody _needs_ to talk to her about trying to creep up on my man."

"I know that. I just thought we'd do the beat down _first_, and _then_ talk some sense into her."

Mercedes gives Santana an amused look. "Now you know that won't work; you can't talk sense into anybody after they get _all_ the sense knocked out of them."

"You make a good point." Considering what Mercedes has just said, Santana offers another option. "Can we do it at the same time?"

Mercedes answers, "Again, I can work with that."

San-2 is so caught up in the banter between the two friends that she forgets that she's the one about to get the beat down. Well she forgets until both girls reach out, each taking a piece of her ponytail in their hands and pulls, all the while yelling that this was a fully authorized slut-bust for attempted man stealing.

…**.the SCHWACKKK Heard 'Round the Room**

Alright, let's just rewind a little, and catch back up with Kurt. (With everything happening at the same time, one must bear with me….)

Quinn-bot turns her attention to Kurt. She could take him easy. Kurt grabs an empty chair, holding it out between him and the cheery-hoe. As she approaches she says, "You and me fairy. Just let me get my hands on you. I'm gonna' rip off your wings. Come'ere!"

She then proceeds to chase Kurt around the room. Here's the deal, although Kurt be nimble and Kurt be quick, Kurt's not quick enough. Quinn-bot is a cheery-hoe trained by the Unholy Trinity; it was only a matter of time before she catches him and backs him into a corner. She yanks away his chair-shield with one good tug. Looking around, she ends up tossing the chair at Finn, hitting him in the side, eliciting a groan. As Finn stands there rubbing the side of his face, Quinn-bot starts to laugh, saying, "That's another reason Sam is better than Finn. Pudding Cups are soft and squishy. I prefer my six-packs and pecs without all of the mush."

_SCHWAKKKKKK! _

Well at least the pirouette was pretty. Quinn-bot's head spins all the way around before Kurt comes back into focus. He's standing there looking at his hand like it wasn't his. His hand would never smack someone across the face, would it? Apparently it would. Quinn-bot grabs the side of her face and begins to slowly back away from Kurt.

Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at Kurt. San-2 takes that opportunity to grab some of her hair up off the floor and join Quinn-bot in the corner. Britt-wanna-be crawls out from under the piano to join them. S&M do a little fist bump and take their seats. Finn puts his arm around Kurt and leads him back over to his seat. Quinn flips herself up off of the floor, straightens out her uniform, and adjusts her pony. Rachel puts her hand in the air, expecting Quinn to help her up. Quinn is all 'bitch please' and takes her seat beside Kurt and Finn.

Lauren and Company have finished the Twizzlers. They begin applauding; this was by far the best fight club ever.

The three stooges just sit back and take it all in. They make note of two things. One, William McKinley girls (Kurt included) were scary, very scary. And two, those cheery-hoes definitely needed someone to school them in the art of subtlety. Anthony Rashad thinks, _Come to Papa._

**Part Five: You Know What, I Don't Really Want to Know**

Almost everyone is in their seats when Mr. Schue returns just moments later, a stack of pamphlets in-hand. He takes one look around the room as if he knows something happened, surveying the damage. He sees the chair lying on its side near the front of the room, the small pile of what looks like human hair on the floor, the three newbie cheerios cowering in the corner, a disheveled Rachel sitting on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. He sees Kurt's still shocked face, Finn with his arm still around him, Quinn looking more like she used to last year, Santana looking like she just won a million dollars, Lauren, Brittany, and Puck with an empty bag of Twizzlers, and Mercedes Jones full diva-face in effect. Only Melanie and Artie look 'innocent'. The stooges blend into the back-ground (as per usual). Without saying a word Mr. Schuester walks over to the wastebasket and dumps the pamphlets in. He then walks over to the dry erase board and cleans it off. Next he picks up a black marker and writes: PLAUSABLE DENIABILITY. CLASS DISMISSED.

Santana was the first one out the door, pulling Mercedes with her saying with a snap, "You don't have to tell me twice." Everyone else soon follows.

**Hey looky here-END NOTES:**

This was _so_ not a drabble, that was such a lie. I thought it would be, but alas…I like my words too much.

I feel guilty because Mike and Tina aren't in class, I wasn't sure what to do with them, so they stayed home…or something.

Yeah, I still had more Rachel Rage to get out (trust me the original was 3times more Rage against the Rachel). This is what happens when you don't talk to your friends about what's wrong. (Or at least what happens when you don't make time for all of your fanfic characters to talk about their feelings with one another).

To Annikay—your turn! Go at her, make her cry, eh, make her bleed. Use that M rating of yours to the fullest. She has it coming. :)

Poor Dave. He's out now, whether he wanted to be or not.

Britt's song is from 'Nightmare on Elm Street' the original.

Lord help me, but I simply cannot stop making Brittany speak in rhyme.

I'm really starting to like Pizes. Of course this is after I heard a rumor they are not together in S3 :( I'm just not allowed one moment of happiness anymore, am I?

Oh, that Anthony Rashad is about to start some mess. Just in case you don't believe me, here's a line he thinks about Mercedes, from the next chapter: He was just there to keep an eye on **The Future Mrs. Anthony Rashad**.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review & let me know….again, sorry this took an extra day, umm…or was two.


	24. CH 22: Slaying Dragons

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 22: Slaying Dragons**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you to Princess976, drako the kid, AnniKay, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Jadziwine, shanti-noel03 :), and WickedSong for the ReviewLOVE. It really means a lot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This one is short and sweet :) and maybe a little bit hot, maybe…. Sammy's sad over his current condition and Mercedes gives him a little heart-to-heart pep talk.<strong>

* * *

><p>Smiling at Mr. and Mrs. Evans as they walk out of the room with the doctor, Mercedes closes the door behind her and walks over to sit on the edge of Sam's bed. "So, what's the prognosis?"<p>

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs."

Mercedes gives him a funny look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all they know at this point is that whatever is wrong, it's as minimal as it could possibly be thanks to a fast acting and well trained Coach Beiste and an equally well qualified Lima General. That steroid injection they gave me took care of all of the swelling and given my current condition, we know there's at least a little bit of bruising."

Mercedes had tried not to listen to the rumors flying around McKinley, so she asks honestly, "What _is_ your current condition?"

Readying himself for the disappointment he is sure to see on her face, Sam answers with a heavy heart, "There's pretty much nothing going on from approximately here…" using his hands to illustrate, "down." Mercedes face remains the same, still almost pleasantly hopeful, not even a small shadow of disappointment crossing it.

"Well bruises heal, right? Do bruises on your spinal cord heal?"

"No, it will always be there."

"But you said it's really small right, so that means….what exactly, as far as 'recovery' can go?"

"Well that's where things get really uncertain. The doctor has no idea what it means, everyone's body is different. He's pretty confident that eventually I will make a near 100% recovery, but…"

"But what? Eventually means how long?"

"I could be up and around next week like nothing happened, or it could be a whole six months or more before I start to see any noticeable recovery. Nobody really knows."

Mercedes frowns for the first time. "Six months, as in past graduation?"

"Yeah." Jokingly Sam says, "You think Artie would let me share his Re-Walk?" Looking at Mercedes' face he quickly says, "Huh, too soon?" She just nods 'yes'. Sam continues with, "Graduation is the least of my worries right now. Other than the obvious, what about college? Everything hinged on me getting some kind of athletic scholarship. I don't think I'll be able to play football again. What am I going to do now?"

Shaking off her worry and hearing the positives in what Sam was saying, Mercedes answers with, "Sam, there's more to you than just football. There's a brain under all that blond hair. We'll figure something out, we still have time."

"There's nothing else other than football that would have been able to pay for college, and you know it."

"Well what about music? I think Finn was looking at performance arts a few years back. Why not you too?"

"Can you imagine me in a wheel chair singing? Would anyone even take me seriously?"

"Why should a wheel chair have anything to do with how well you sing? It doesn't stop Artie. Let's try and be positive and focus on recovery, right now we don't have a reason to be worried."

"Yet."

"No 'yet', until the doctor says it's never happening again, I have hope, and you should too."

Trying to will his mind to be hopeful, all Sam can think is, _Have hope, easy for her to say. There's so much that I still want to do that I probably can't anymore. _His thoughts turning to Artie, Sam thinks about _other _things that he didn't get to do, and maybe now can't do. He lets out a long, deep sigh, green eyes pale like his skin, downcast.

Mercedes takes his hand and leans in to give him a kiss, to reassure him, but he turns his face to avoid the lip-to-lip contact. She frowns and asks, "Sam, why don't you want to kiss me?"

Eyes filling with tears, he replies, "Isn't the real question, why do you still want to kiss me? Look at me Mercedes. How can you want to kiss this? What can I do for you now?"

"What do you mean, 'what can you do for me now'?"

"Look, I'm giving you an out. I still don't really have money." Looking at his currently useless legs he says, "I have no way to go to college without football…" and looking at her, one tear falling, he says, "I know you say that you don't need anything but my love, but baby that's all I have left. And I can't even _show _that to you anymore, hell, I never got to properly show you that to begin with."

"Sam have hope, please. Either way, I'm not going anywhere. I still need you now more than ever."

"How can you say that? What kind of knight would I be if I can't stand up for you, if I can't fight for you? I'm here to slay your dragons 'Cedes and I don't know how to do it if I can't be there to protect you, look the haters eye-to-eye, and take out my sword if I have to."

"Sam, you are now more than ever my Emerald Knight."

"I knew you were going to say that, because I need to hear it, but this isn't about me, it's about you and what you need…..what you deserve. All I'm sayin' is that just in case, now, before you get sucked into taking care of me even more than you already do, I'm letting you know that I understand if you need to walk away. It hurts me so much to think it, say it, but I'm not taking it back. If it comes down to it, you deserve more than I am. But you gotta' act fast, I don't want to let you go, I'm selfish remember."

Mercedes cocks her head to one side thinking about what Sam was saying and what he wasn't saying. She suddenly realized something, actually two somethings, both connected to the very healthy physical side of their relationship. Sam thought that without his near-perfect packaging she would want someone else, and that everything he had done for her, tearing down her walls, was all due to his physical strength and prowess. Sure she liked her smoochy-time and her blond Adonis, but they were more than just a hot couple who kissed. He meant so much more to her than that, and she thinks that maybe he didn't hear it enough, or because he was so sad and hopeless in his mind that his heart forgot.

Luckily for Sam Evans, Mercedes knows that it isn't his mind that needs to have hope; it is his heart, and she also realizes that since his heart was hers too, she has more than enough hope to share.

Aloud she says, "Oh my Emerald Knight, don't you realize that although you are very strong physically, it's not your six pack, or your firm arms, or your strong legs that slay the dragons. It's that look in your eyes, the warm honest intention in your spirit, the way you treat me like your precious lady, the love in your heart, your song for me, and that gentle smile that's mine and mine alone that slays them." Upon hearing her words, Sam starts to lose the battle and a few more tears fall. "Sam, none of that has changed."

Mercedes leans in once more to kiss Sam, this time kissing away all of his tears. She then gives him a kiss on the lips. Pulling away she still feels uncertainty there. "My Knight you have my heart now more than ever." He just shakes his head 'no', disbelief clear in his eyes.

"When I saw you lying in that field I felt as if all of the air was suddenly gone, which was completely crazy since we were all outside. Everything stopped, time, my breath. My entire world went gray; the only spark of light, of color, was you. Kurt practically had to slap me to bring me back. All I could do was pray that you were going to be alright. You want to talk about selfish, my second prayer was that when you did wake up that you would remember me and us, b—because I didn't want to let you go, not when there was still so much left for us."

Sam looked like he wanted to believe Mercedes, but his mind kept talking him out of it, refusing to let him believe. Mercedes knew what he needed. Although the flaws Sam kept coming back to _were_ physical, but it was the physical that would help make that last connection she needs to override the negative loop he was running in his mind.

She continues talking, "If I were to take you up on your offer and leave you, looking for the next best thing, you _might_ as well stop my heart now. If you lose, I lose. Part of me is yours, all of me if you want it." Taking his large calloused hand, giving the palm one solemn kiss, she places it into the folds of her loose scoop neck sweater, sliding his fingers under her bra-strap, pressing his palm right over her heart. Then she silently takes her hands and unties the back of his gown from behind his neck, exposing his chest. She didn't even try to stop the sigh that escapes her lips at the sight of him. Mercedes then takes her left hand and presses the palm against Sam's lips, before she places it across his chest, over his heart.

Leaning in closer, really looking him in the eyes, she says, "Do you feel that? I swear to God it stopped before and refused to work anymore. I'm only saying this one time, stop telling me to leave you before it stops again, you hear me? You're alive, you're awake, and you love me; that's all I need right now. I love you and I have hope. Don't give up on you and don't give up on us. Do you hear me?"

Sam hears the truth in her words, but more importantly he feels it in her heart. He thinks, _hairy warts and all. _Eyes and skin gaining more color with each passing moment, Sam finally says, "Yes, I hear you loud and clear." Mercedes smiles his smile, you know, the one he has to answer with a kiss.

Leaning in this time Mercedes is not denied, instead she is met my Sam's very full eager mouth. That kiss makes the little machine he's hooked up to beep a little faster. As the kiss deepens Mercedes takes her right hand from the back of Sam's neck and places it next to her on the bed. This makes her abruptly break the kiss and look him in eye. "_Sam_…"

Sam gives her a sheepish grin, eyes lit once more, saying, "Well what'd you expect, with the kissing….and with my hand practically on your boob." He can't help but smile a bit more at the look she gives him in return.

"Well, I suppose, um, that has to be a _good_ sign right?"

"Very good, and a lot more possibilities just opened up." Mercedes starts laughing, her first real full laugh since this entire nightmare started. Sam takes his freehand and puts her hand back down on his lap, and quickly pulls her into another kiss, swallowing her laughter, taking it into himself, where it helped to banish those dark thoughts that kept trying to creep into his heart.

…

Like the other members of glee club, Anthony Rashad had left school early and come to the hospital to visit Sam. Okay, he didn't want to visit; he could care less if Sam walked again or not. He was just there to keep an eye on The Future Mrs. Anthony Rashad. He thinks, _The great Sam Evans, my how the mighty have fallen. Those stupid cheerios have no subtlety, getting up all in Mercedes face like that. But me, I know just what to do._ And what he had managed to do at this point was get around the road block set up by the other gleeks to give Mercedes and Sam some privacy. He wants to interrupt whatever it is they are talking about, as if he couldn't guess. He hopes that she's giving him his walking papers. Anthony chuckles to himself at the irony, _walking papers. _He was just about to walk in the door when the sound of Mercedes' full laughter stops him in his tracks, causing him to smile like an idiot in the hallway before he realizes that _he's_ the only one who should be making Mercedes laugh. Opening the door, he can't believe his eyes. Mercedes is touching Sam's chest and his hand was buried down the folds of her sweater. To make matters worse they didn't even notice him come in the door because they were kissing. And it wasn't just any kiss; it was the kind of kiss that brought heat even to his face. Anthony just stands there, completely ignored, thinking, _What the hell? I thought Sam was a cripple now, and he still gets his woman going like that?_ Walking silently and slowly around the perimeter of the room, what he sees taking place on the other side of the bed makes him back quickly out of the room, closing the door.

As he walks slowly back to the waiting area, completely befuddled he thinks, _I—I didn't even think that was possible i—if you couldn't walk. _As he enters the area he shoots a glance at Artie, sitting there with Melanie in his lap. He shakes his head, and makes his way over to Moe and Curly, signaling that it was time to go.

Puckerman and Finn look up as Anthony walks past. Finn asking, "And just where have you been?"

"Bathroom. Look, you can stop watching me, I'm out. I'm pretty sure at this point that Mercedes and Sam are gonna' be a while."

Moe and Curly stand to leave with him. As they exit the hospital they ask, "What happened?"

Still not wanting to believe what he saw, Anthony replies, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. All I'm gonna' say is that this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. They are way more serious than I figured. Sam should be done with her by now, but he just won't let go."

…back in Sam's room

"_Ooooh_." With a shuddering breath, Sam breaks from the kiss, falling back as if blown by an explosion. He takes a long moment, to find his thoughts again (and his breath) before sitting back up. Leaning in, touching his forehead to Mercedes, Sam says, "Oel ngati kameie. Nga yawne lu oer." Giving her a little peck, he says, "You win, and I am thoroughly convinced." Giving her another little peck, he says, "I win, and I am thoroughly convinced."

Smiling, Mercedes replies, "I see you too. And you know I love you. Are you okay now baby?"

"Much better."

"Do you still want me to leave you?"

"Never."

"Are you going to be patient about whatever may happen next?"

"Yeah, but it's still scary."

"I know, and I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel, but…"

Sam finishes her sentence, saying, "…but we both know somebody who maybe does."

"Right, and he and all of your McKinley family are waiting to see you." Looking at the disarray of his gown and bed sheets, she continues saying, "So you get yourself decent and presentable, and I'll run and go get them."

Pulling her into one more quick kiss before she leaves, Sam says, "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the end notes:<strong>

This chapter is lovingly dedicated to memory of Ms. LA Banks. The 'bath forgiveness scene' in book #8, 'The Wicked', is easily one of the most beautiful passages that I've ever read, and it most definitely inspired this update.

And because I promised no music for 3 chapters, I will just tell you that the song 'Fall into Me' by Sugarland was on heavy rotation when I wrote this chapter (especially the last two stanzas).

So, we got some answers, but there are still some questions left unanswered. You'll just have to keep reading.

Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how you're doing and what you think about the story so far.


	25. CH 23: Smoke and Mirrors

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 23: Smoke and Mirrors **

**Thank-you to Princess976, shanti-noel03, Jadziwine, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Illiandyandra, AnniKay, WickedSong, Tana, emzjuk and iKashii the ReviewLOVE & PMs. It really means a lot, especially for this particular update. This week (3x01 premiere week), you have no idea how much reading & re-reading your reviews & PMs have meant, I was almost too TO'ed/Sad to write, but I got over it, **_**mostly**_**. Not really, but as they say, the fic must go on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Background: (S) &amp; (M) will denote if a particular part involves either <strong>**S****am or ****M****ercedes as the main character in the interaction described. The bits that go together are coupled within line breaks. You'll catch on, if not, just shoot me a question :)**

**Introduction: This chapter summarizes the events which occur between the football championship and the day all of the students return from winter break (approximately from Dec. 5****th**** to Jan 2****nd****). Please remember that we are tracing the shape of a heart with two of our fingers, and though we start and end together, to make it big and full we have to spend some time apart.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Word to the Wise is Sufficient (S)<strong>

Looking up, Sam thinks, _The last person I would have thought would want to visit me in the hospital. _Out loud, with his southern hospitality at full blast, he says, "You guys sure are here early for a Monday morning. What can I do you fer?"

Dave and Azimio just stand there looking at Sam, taking it all in. They knew what to expect, but it still came as a bit of a shock to see him sitting there in the wheelchair. They exchange a look, and finally after short while, Dave starts talking in a rush. "We just wanted to see how you're doing, let you know that we're sorry about everything, see if you need anything, and we wanted to give you something. Sort of."

Sam just smiles and tells them to follow him to a sunroom with chairs and tables. As they make their way down the hall to the room Sam lets them know that he appreciates their visit. Once settled into the sunroom, Sam shares some good news with them, because he can tell that whatever it is they want to give him, it's not going to be good. "So, you guys are only the second and third people at McKinley to find out that my dad finally got a good permanent job at the army base. It even comes with a housing option. We're moving in next weekend."

Azimio says flatly, "That's cool man. You certainly have caught a lot of shit since you came to Ohio. All of the stuff from last year, and then getting hurt this year, good news is good."

Sam looks from Azimo to Dave and back to Azimio. "Alright, what's going on? What is it that you want to _give_ me?"

Dave pushes a reluctant Azimo to tell Sam what he knows. "Look, I overheard that punk Anthony Rashad talking with my _ex_-girlfriend Tonya after cheerios practice on Friday about his plan to slide into the spot you left open, ne—next to Mercedes." Sam sits up in his chair at Azimio's words; he didn't leave any spot open next to Mercedes. Azimio catches the look in Sam's eyes, and quickly continues saying, "I—I'm being totally straight with you. Last year and up until those glee girls 'showed me the light' this year, I was one of the reasons life in Lima was shit for you. But nobody deserves this, what's happening to you now." Looking over at Dave, with a side nod of the head, he says, "He thinks that this will help me, like the bully-whips and doing that gay club have helped him. I don't know, but I hate Rashad more than I hate you so, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, or whatever. All I'm sayin' is you need to somehow keep an eye on him, he's one sneaky bastard."

Sam cocks his head to the side and sizes up the bringer of the Anthony Rashad warning. He says, "I'm already well aware of Rashad, and I'm not worried about 'Cedes, Rashad's the one who should worry. If you don't mind my asking, why do you all of a sudden hate him? I mean, you guys weren't exactly buddy-buddy, but last time I checked, you didn't _hate_ him."

Letting out a long loud breath, Az says, "I found out he'd been screwing my girl behind my back. I'm sure she would have left me for him, but he kept her on the DL, because the relationship he really wants is with your girl. Tonya was just another piece of ass." After a short pause, he adds, "Rashad is an ass. I don't know how he gets away with it, but he does."

**A Word to the Wise is Sufficient (M)**

Melanie stops Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany as they head to first period. "Hey guys. Do you have a minute? I uh, heard something after cheerios practice on Friday, ummm about Sam."

The girls duck into the bathroom, and post a random b-squad cheer-bot to prevent anyone from coming in the door until they were done talking. While Melanie talks, the girls do the things girls normally do in bathroom, adjust their hair and make-up in the mirror. "After practice on Friday I overheard San-2 talking with Larry. That fight Friday showed them that they can't go after you directly to get to Sam, so they are going _around_ you, and Larry's helping them do it. And I think they're going to do something even more desperate then what they've already done, since all three of them are single now."

Rolling her eyes at the mention of those cheery-hoes, Mercedes says, "Okay Storm, tell us something we don't already know. They've been trying to get with Sam any-and-every-which-way they could since school started. Those three don't bother me. Sam will handle it if it needs to be handled."

With a little flip of her ponytail, Santana adds, "I won't even ask _why_ you were hanging around so late after practice, instead of visiting Sam with Artie, _Storm_ baby." Then Santana decides that she _needs_ to press herself up against Brittany's backside as she leans over the sink applying her lip-gloss. Smiling, she sees the looks on both Mercedes and Melanie's faces. She says with a little laugh, "Awwwww, don't worry 'Cedes, you're next. I know that you're not gettin' any from Lady Lips during the day anymore, so I will _gladly_ help you make up the deficit. I understand what it's like to go without your daily get." And with that she does a little spin and wraps Mercedes in a hug from behind. Brittany just shakes her head and laughs. Mercedes gives Santana a half-hearted 'hell to the no' look and tries to break away.

Even though she is the one who called the emergency meeting, Melanie feels like she is intruding. She wonders, _Why aren't they like that with me? I mean at least they don't call me fresh meat or nugget anymore. Brittany renamed me Storm. I'm not sure why. I thought it had something to do with my Korra Halloween costume and the fact that Mike declared that I 'made it rain' even more than Artie and Tina did when Britt went all stripper-girl-drunk at the party. But Santana still has this hard look in her eyes when she calls me Storm, like it's still not a good thing._

* * *

><p><strong>In for a Penny, In for a Pound (M)<strong>

...Also happening that morning, in the Sue Lair, Unholy Trinity & the Wanna-bes

"I've just about had all I can take from you three pitiful excuses for cheerios. How are we ever going to pull out a win at Nationals in a week with you three afterschool-special rejects corroding away the smooth working order of this squad?" Sue leans in, scrutinizing each of the girls with at hard glare. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. I will not condone fighting amongst my girls this close to the national arena and my well deserved return to power."

Quinn-bot stumbles over her answer, "I—I'm sorry Coach Sylvester. I don't know what you heard, but we weren't the ones who started any of this, honest."

"Look, the innocent act may work on that chia-pet in Gleek club, but not me. I once got a 5 year old to confess to killing her little brother's goldfish, and she didn't even have a goldfish or a brother. Save your lies for rotini-head. I trust my intel." Becky taps her clipboard, causing the three cheer-bots to jump to attention. "Look, I'm going to give you three one more chance since I just had my weekly colonic and you caught me on a good day. You make this right with Aretha and Lady Lips, Porcelain, Sasquatch and the Last of the Mohawkians and you're square with me."

Quinn clears her throat, earning a quick look from Sue. "What, I expect the trinity to take care of themselves. Just make sure that it's _after_ Nationals this weekend, _before_ Internationals in May, and _will not_ leave any noticeable bruising." Waiving her hand as a sign to disperse, as the girls leave Sue is heard mumbling to Becky, "Just what is this world coming to when there are not enough _good_ excuses for a black-eye anymore."

**Lost in Translation (S)**

"So Sam, don't you see? If you don't let us help you, then we're _all_ off the team and we will lose Nationals for sure. You know coach will turn on the glee club again, and everything will be back where it was last year."

Sam thinks about what the blind mice are saying. "Why are you three assigned to help me and not Mercedes?"

San-2 says, "That's an _excellent _question. Don't you agree Lisa? What is the _answer_ to that excellent question?"

In an equally exaggerated fashion, Quinn-bot answers, "Uh, well Coach…Coach th—thought that since we were the most in trouble we should help you, since you need it more than anybody else."

Seems believable, barely; Sam really didn't want their help, but if that meant helping Mercedes and Kurt out, then he would do it. "Okay, you can help."

The three girls smile and tell him that they would be back later that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Diva, Thy Name is <strong>_**Sam?**_** (S)**

"Aren't you missing class, _again_, to be here? Shouldn't you be in Glee right now? I thought you'd be back _after_ school."

Quinn-bot replies, "Coach gave us a note and more importantly the hospital gave us these nifty little candystriper outfits to wear while we're here. You _like_?"

"Not particularly." The three girls press forward towards him as he sits in his wheelchair waiting for his first day of physical therapy. He rolls back to avoid making contact with any part of them. They just keep pressing forward.

_Thud._ He has run out of room, and is now backed into the wall. With triumphant looks on their faces, the three cheery-hoes press forward one last time, San-2 taking the lead. She reaches out her hand to brush his bangs out of his face, saying, "First thing we're gonna' do is wash your hair and give you a long overdue hair-cut."

Pulling back into the chair Sam says, "Don't touch me. Back up, now."

Quinn-bot sneers and says, "Or what, what will you do? It's just you and us. There's no one to keep you safe now, no _big_ woman to hide behind. You're ours everyday for the next three weeks. Give in now and make it easier on everybody." She bends down; her head dangerously close to his lap, and adjusts one of his feet on the foot rest. "Besides, that look in your eyes tells me that you like the idea of being with us, don't you? Have you been secretly thinking about us Sam? Are you excited, we heard you're like Artie, is it true? Do you think we have time to find out? I can make it quick."

Sam turns a slight shade of green. He cannot believe that this is happening to him. At first he's scared, and looks around for the call button (which is nowhere to be found). He's not use to being looked down upon, backed into a corner by anybody, much less three girls. Closing his eyes he thinks, _What the hell am I gonna' do? I wish Mercedes were here, she could smack 'em around for me. _Before he has a chance to even think about giving up, or hitting them himself to get away, his head snaps up as if _he's_ been smacked. Then he smiles, "A, the only look in my eyes is one of pity and disgust, and B, that's none of your damn business. You good for nothing cheery-hoes could see me every day for three weeks, three months, or three years, and I will never be with you, any of you, _ever_. I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but it's not gonna' work. The only thing on my mind is getting better and then getting with my woman." The three girls take a step back. Sam rolls forward, realizing that he didn't need physical force to push them back, just a little of the divatude that has literally rubbed off onto him from Mercedes. "That's right; every weight I lift will only make me stronger for her." They take another step back, and he moves forward. "Every step I try to take will only move me closer to her." The trio takes yet another two steps back. "Any help you three manage to give me will only be paid back to her sevenfold." He rolls forward and they fall back three more steps. "And trust me, it won't be quick. A woman like Mercedes demands that I take my time." Just as quickly as they entered thinking they had the upper hand; Sam has turned the tables on them. They are standing in the doorway at the threshold. "Leave now. Don't come back."

Trying for one last attempt to salvage operation 'Wham-Bam Let's Steal Sam', Britt-wanna-be says, "Fine, I'm sure we'll think of some _really_ good excuse for why Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Melanie, Kurt _and _Mercedes got kicked off the cheerios, after only one _rigo, rigor…"_ Quinn-bot elbows her in the arm. Recovering, Britt-wanna-be continues with_, _"…after only one _really intense _therapy session with us. _Really intense_." She looks at her two cohorts, pleased with herself.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? You really think that any of my friends would want me to have _anything_ to do with you three, just so they could cheer? Do you think Mercedes cares more about the cheerios than me?" Sam's voice rises in volume as he speaks, and as he closes that last bit of distance between him and the trio, he says, "I have her heart and she has mine. Santana has her back, Kurt is in her corner, and Quinn is her _effing sister_. Melanie rolls with Artie, who definitely rolls with me. Brittany is a straight up bad-ass, who's on _my_ side. Ya'll are embarrassing yourselves." As he backs them out of the door, he thinks, _All that time with Mercedes, Santana, and Kurt has really paid off. _He does a little snap in the air and adjusts his bangs before turning himself back around to re-enter the room.

"Evans, Sam Evans?" Spinning back around, he nods 'yes' to the woman who has just poked her head inside the doorway. "I'm Nurse Nancy; I'll be with you during the recovery process. Follow me, you're in room two, track one." Looking at the trio just in the hall, Nurse Nancy says, "I assume you're Coach Sylvester's girls?" They nod 'yes' in unison. "Yeah well she told me she was going to send help. Come along girls, anyone who has been trained by the likes of Sue Sylvester is fine by me. You know she had the makings of becoming a gifted doctor of sports medicine, but she gave it all up for her wars and her girls." A smiling Sam and three frowning and very disappointed cheery-hoes follow Nurse Nancy to the physical therapy room.

….

"Hey Evans, any tunes you wanna' hear during the session?"

"Yeah, if you have 'em, Justin Beiber's 'Never Say Never' and 'My Girl' by the Temptations"

"You're weird Evans; I like it. And of course I have those songs. Let's get started"

**EPIC FAIL (M)**

"C'mon Mercedes, you have to help me. I thought our people were supposed to stick together?"

"_Our_ _people_? Don't even try to pull the race card on me after everything you've done."

"Why not Puck and Berry pull the Jew card?" Mercedes just shakes her head in disbelief, wondering when this nightmare will end. "Please, I really need your help. I don't want to be one of those five year seniors. And I know you're good, since both Finn and Brittany are passing all of their classes. We're all in glee together. I thought we were supposed to be one big happy family?"

Mercedes just narrows her eyes at him. _Family? All he's done since joining is try to break me and Sam up. I don't care if he is failing, serves him right. Karma's a bitch. _

"_Please_, if I fail and have to repeat, my dad will kill me. I'm serious; you met him once at that picnic. Did he seem like the kind of guy that would react well to his only son flunking out his senior year of high school?"

She remembered alright. Her one brief brush with him at some random black community association picnic that her parents dragged her to left her with a bad taste in her mouth. Anthony Rashad's dad was big, twice as big as her dad, and her dad was huge. Even the kids at the picnic gave him a wide berth when he walked since 'scary' oozed silently out of his pores. Mercedes did NOT want to help Anthony Rashad with anything, _ever_, but…._ARGHH! I just know that somehow I WILL come to regret this, but…_ "Fine. How many classes are you failing?" Upon seeing the number of fingers Anthony raises, she says, "Is the _only_ class you're passing Glee?" Thinking quickly and rubbing her temples, she says, "We share the same study hall period right? Okay then, you, me, library every day before Glee, at least until Sam gets back after winter break. That's less than a month to try and turn things around. But once he comes back, you're on your own for study hall." Thinking about his dad once more she quickly adds, "But you can join the after school sessions I run for Finn and Brittany."

Anthony does a little 'halleluiah' dance in the hallway. "Thanks Mercedes, this really means a lot."

She rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever, you're still a disgusting troll, so don't make me regret my eternally kind and generous spirit. It's just three weeks, and _all _that's gonna' happen is studying at school."

As he watches her walk away, Anthony thinks, _With Sam MIA, I can make a lot happen in three weeks._

…

San-2 sees them walking to study hall later that day, and says quite loudly to no one in particular, "Didn't take you long to move on did it?"

Mercedes gives her the finger and says, "Nice hair."

* * *

><p><strong>Turns Out A Lot <strong>_**Can**_** Happen in Three Weeks**

…**Keeping Up Appearances (M)**

The first afterschool tutoring session with Anthony goes surprisingly well. Finn and Brittany both behave themselves and Anthony is the least douchy he's been all year. The only thing that goes wrong is that he needs an unbelievable amount of extra help with some of his work, which makes them all lose track of time, which makes Mercedes miss going to see Sam before visiting hours end at the hospital. She thinks, _It's okay, he's being released in a day anyway. I can go and see him as much as I want then._ That first week flies by, and no, due to circumstances beyond her control, Mercedes is not allowed to see Sam as much as she wanted once he was released; in fact she doesn't get to see him at all. By the end of week one Mercedes is pretty sure that good 'ol Larry is grossly exaggerating his pitiful academic prowess. She just couldn't figure out his angle, beyond the obvious.

Larry is being nicer to all of gleeks, so essentially the girls cut him some slack. They have a well established soft-spot for not-so-bright footballers. This is week two and Larry is now eating lunch with Mercedes and the other gleeks, going to study hall in the library with Mercedes, and then walking with her to Glee every day. It isn't until he magically shows up that Friday as she's walking into school that she suspects what he's trying to do.

He's trying to lie without actually saying anything. He wants them to look like they are together, at least on the outside. The McKinley rumor-mill eats it up. This explains all of the disappointed and downright dirty looks she is getting from some of the students and even faculty, despite helping the cheerios win another national title over the weekend. By the end of the third week, JBI has a microphone in her face, asking, "Mercedes Jones, our followers want to know how you can stand to look at yourself in the mirror?" She just gives him a confused look that threatens pain to come. "Well, we want to know how you could dump Sam in his time of need. Even _I_ have a heart; I'd at least wait until after the holidays, maybe even Valentine's Day. I hear a lot of couples break-up on Valentine's day." He adds for good measure, "By the way, we're live."

Sneering, Larry moves as if to put his arm around Mercedes for the camera. Before he can complete the movement, Mercedes slaps his arm away, knocking it back so that he ends up hitting himself in the face. "Look Jewfro, you better get your story straight. I'm still with Sam, we're still together, and I'm not leaving him, _ever_." Turning to Larry she says, "And as for you, I knew you were up to something, but you know what, I can't be bothered with you anymore. Fail. I don't care. Mark my words; you just wait 'til Sam gets better, because when he does he's coming for you. He's never said a word, but I know the end of this little chapter. And you _better_ stop telling people that you were the only guy on the field that night 'doin' your job'. I know it was your _weak-ass_ tackle that left Sam wide open in the first place. If you were a _real_ man you would have made it. But you're not, and you left _my _man ass-out. He still won the game and got the job done…." Turning back to the camera smiling, Mercedes says with a wink, "…in fact he _still _gets the job done, if you know what I mean." And with that she saunters off down the hall, leaving behind one pissed off Anthony Rashad and one slightly aroused JBI.

"_We-ell_ straight from the l—luscious Diva's mouth. You heard it here first, Rashad is the prick responsible for Sam Evan's current state and according to someone who oughta' know, despite the injury, Sam Evans is still _fully functioning _and makin' 'Cedes happy." Putting the microphone in Larry's face, JBI says, "I guess that didn't go as planned huh? Care to comment?" Larry just shakes his head and walks away. JBI shouts after him, "I still expect my payment; you promised me panties, lots of panties!" Fade to black….

…**Super Mom (S)**

"Mom, MOM, I can wheel myself out to the car!"

His mom was driving him crazy. Ever since he woke up on Friday, once she realized that he was going to need a lot of help with missed schoolwork, physical therapy at the hospital, and even more at home to do on his own, and the news about the house; it all made her get really anxious and come a bit unhinged. She'd taken off the entire month to be with him practically every second of everyday. When he told Mercedes on the phone, and at first she thought it was cute that she was going all mama-bear on him. It all came from a good place, honest it did. Mrs. Evans finally had her family back together, in stable a house, with stable jobs, and it was almost Christmas. She wants to do everything she can to help Sam recover, while at the same time be the perfect mom, wife, and homemaker, now that she had the means to do so. This would be their first Christmas in their own house in Ohio.

Week one she turns down offers to baby-sit and to help pack things for the move. None of the gleeks can help them move anyway, since all of them were either participating in or supporting friends in the Cheerleading National Championships that weekend. Mrs. Evans thought it was a good thing, she could do it all herself anyway.

Week two she dismisses those bumbling cheer-bots, finding other people they could help at the hospital.

By week three she's put in place an uber rigorous schedule for Sam. Every minute of every day is allotted for, with absolutely no time for friends. Every time Sam suggests that Mercedes would love to help, he's dismissed. They already depend so much on Mercedes, and now the Evans family can do for themselves. Sam and Mercedes talk on the phone every day, but they never see each other for weeks, three weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want for Christmas is You (M)<strong>

Christmas came and went in a blur. Sue's ever growing political pull is felt when the glee club are the honored performers at the Governor's Christmas Day Ball. Only two gleeks cannot make it, Rachel, who is off with her dads on a cruise for the break, and Sam, who's Mom still won't let him out of the house for fun. The set list includes a sultry rendition of Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas is You' (for Sam), Mercedes and Tina's duet 'When You Believe' (for Sam); even the guys sing Bon Jovi's 'Please Come Home for Christmas' (for Sam). Remember, they _need_ Sam and Sam needs the music, _remember_? The only downer, other than Sue in a ridiculous bedazzled black and silver tracksuit-dress number, was the Mr. Schue forced duet between Mercedes and Larry. (I'm not even going to waste my time trying to find a song, because just knowing that they had to sing together upsets me greatly…)

**All I Want for Christmas is You (S)**

Mama-bear Evans makes it all the way to the day after Christmas, up until a pile of 'anonymous' presents left on the stoop of the new house brings her to tears. There are presents for Stevie and Stacy, gift certificates to the infamous Breadstix for her and Mr. Evans, and a brand new Avatar theme skinned laptop for Sam, pre-loaded with three never-before-seen videos. Sam can see the distinctive boot prints in the snow and the other markings that tell him it was undeniably Melanie and Artie who played secret Santa that year.

(Oh, Sammy's videos are of 1. the beat down (thanks to Artie's AV skills) – his favorite part is the S&Ms batting San-2 around like a ragdoll, 2. The cheerios national title win – his favorite part is 'Cedes in the skirt of course! And 3. The Governor's ball – his favorite part is 'Cedes solo (and his least favorite part is Anthony Rashad….in general).)

…

"I guess I've been a little out of control lately, haven't I?"

Sam smiles at his well intentioned mother. "Maybe, just a little bit." He places his hand in hers and says, "I understand, we all do. Mercedes is actually okay too. We've been talking every night on the phone. I know I'm still your baby, even though I'm almost eighteen."

"How can I make this up to you? Do you want to invite Mercedes over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"She's been at her grandparents' house all week. She won't be getting back until tomorrow, and then she'll be busy getting ready for the New Year's Eve party with Darren." Looking her in the face, Sam adds, "You know I'd really like to go, unless you really meant it when you said that I wasn't allowed out for fun until I go back to school."

"I cannot believe I said that. I've been a total Momzilla." Mrs. Evans buries her face in her hands.

Pulling her back up, Sam says, "Don't say that. This has been a great holiday. I love you, and I know that you're only trying to help. Just let me go to the party and all is forgiven."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lies (S)<strong>

They had just arrived at the snow covered playground when Sam sees her in the flesh for the first time in almost four weeks. She's walking with Darren in the light snow towards a store for last minute party supplies. Stevie and Stacy are out of the car and in her arms like a flash, assaulting her with hugs and kisses before she even knows it's them. Next thing he knows, they are pulling her towards him as he sits in the car with his mom. They exchange the briefest of pleasantries, because it's clear to him by the look reflected in her eyes that there are too many people around (Stevie, Stacy, Mom) to do what they'd like. All he trusts himself to do is give her a quick peck and murmur softly in her ear that he will be at the party. Darren waves hello, and just as quickly they are gone. As they watch Mercedes and Darren walk away, Stacy says, "Sammy, when are you going to tell Mercedes the truth?"

Before he can answer, Stevie says, "Yeah. I wanna' know. I don't like lying to 'Cedes."

Sam just shakes his head and says, "Tomorrow, I promise. This just wasn't the right time or place to tell her."

**CHEATERS-WMHS Special Edition (M)**

_Knock, knock._ Opening the door, Mercedes is surprised to see Anthony Rashad standing there with a box of 'Cocoa Babies' chocolates. She thinks, _Strike one, coming to my house in the middle of the night uninvited. Strike two, I hate Cocoa Babies Chocolates, they taste worse than that baby poop cheese on Brittany's web-show. One more strike and you're out. _"What do you want?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. I took advantage of your willingness to tutor me, to try to yet again win your love and affection. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I don't believe a single word that is coming out of your mouth, so save your breath. Is that all?" Anthony nods his head 'yes'. "Bye-bye then, try to get abducted by aliens on the way home."

Before he turns to leave he says, "At least take your chocolates." As she reaches out her hand to snatch the box, Anthony pulls her into a hug, whispering in her ear, "Thanks again, I—ooupf!"

_Strike three, you're out. _He never did finish saying whatever it was he was saying. A hard swift kick in the junk, and a door slamming in your face will do that to you.

_No matter, I got what I came for. _San-2 quickly emails the 'hug' shot to Sam with the caption, 'Why should Mercedes get to have all the fun?'

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve—the beginning.<strong>

Text (from Sam): Im here let me in back.

(The back door is at ground level, no steps.)

Mercedes quietly excuses herself from the party to go and greet Sam at the back door. Just before she opens the door, she takes a big breath in and lets it out. She places her hands on the doorknob, turns it, and pulls the door wide open.

Sam is standing there in the snow, twirling a piece of mistletoe around in his hands. Let me repeat: Sam is STANDING there in the snow, with some mistletoe.

He says, "I know, a little late for a Christmas present, but I figured better late than never right?" He smiles her smile, but she doesn't move from the step to kiss him. She's still in absolute and total shock. Chuckling lightly, he grabs her hand and pulls her close to him, saying, "Of all of the people who called to check on me, you never once asked the question. You always knew that things, wherever they stood (or didn't stand) were going well, were going to be well. You prayed for this, and I could tell that regardless of where I ended up, still in that chair, with a cain or something, or back to 99.99%, it…." She finishes the sentence for him. "…never mattered to me. It….." He finishes the sentence for her. "….mattered so much to me that it never mattered to you." At the same time they both say, "I love you."

Pulling her into a hug, she is almost afraid to squeeze him as hard as she feels like she needs to. She's just a little unsure of what this recovered Sam is capable of. He can sense her hesitation and says in her ear, "Trust me baby, I'm 99.99%." And with that he scoops her up into his arms and carries her over the threshold into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy can walk! Sammy can run! He's back! (Lordy Chordy, I wish it were true.) Let Me Love You Down! (Oh, less exciting, these are the end-notes):<strong>

Whoo-hoo! Are you still with me? This one was different, I was in a _mood_. (But at least Sam's okay :)

FYI: Korra will be the next Avatar (the Last Airbender)—she's from the water tribe.

I know, cocoa babies, I couldn't help myself. *slaps herself on the wrist*

When will those idiots finally see that Samcedes is forever? Is this the end of Mr. Rashad and the Cheery-hoes?

I am sorry, this one was so hard to start/finish, it most likely kinda' sucked…SO sorry. Please forgive me for stupid mistakes; I really wanted to post this tonight, so no major proof-reading/editing was done. Next chapter will be better, I promise!

Thank-you to everyone who read, reviewed, &/or favorited my first angsty one-shot 'Sam Who?' (And no, I haven't watched 3x01 yet. Just not ready for it….)

Thank-you to everyone who read, reviewed &/or favorited my second one-shot 'Fondue for Two: Samcedes Special Edition'

Now with the #shameless-self-promotion over with, I would like to thank you for reading this story & I really do hope you enjoyed it (even though this one was a bit rough around the edges).


	26. CH 24: The Rest of The Story

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**Mini-CH 24: The Rest of the Story**

**Thank-you to Isis Aurora Tomoe, emzjuk :), Jadziwine, Princess976, WickedSong, and Tana for the ReviewLOVE. It really means a lot, like seriously; I fear that I may have a growing addiction to reviews. That's not good…but don't stop…I'll seek therapy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This short chapter finishes out New Year's Eve in style. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Samwiches<strong>

As Sam walks into the kitchen carrying Mercedes, almost in unison everyone inside shouts, "SAM!" Putting Mercedes down, and kissing her hand, he is pulled into hug after hug. Puck is the first one to grab him, thumping him hard on the back, saying, "Glad you're back man."

Finn's hug is equally as heartfelt. Surprisingly Darren gives him a big hug as well, relief evident on his face. Mike and Tina sandwich him between them, each giving him an Asian kiss on the cheek. Laughing, Mike says, "Technically I owed you, and Tina was only more than happy to help."

Artie gives him a fist bump and Melanie gives his shoulder a little squeeze. Kurt and Blaine also sandwich Sam between their bodies in a monster hug. Blaine asks, "Should we kiss him too?" To which Kurt can only shake his head in apology to Sam, smiling too hard to be upset at Smoochy-Blaine, as he wipes away a few unshed tears.

Brittany practically skips into his arms, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him in a total body hug, as she peppers his face with about a hundred little kisses. Santana slinks up behind him and reaches around him, pulling Brittany into him even more as she squeezes. A few of Brittany's kisses go astray so Sammy has a front row seat to some sweet lady-kisses. Mercedes says, "Girrrrll, if you don't …._Santana!_" And after a little work and a lot of giggles she manages to dislodge the pairing known as Brittana.

Dave approaches, kind of unsure as to what to do. Sam pulls him into your typical bro-hug. Lauren then makes her way over to Sam, and like Dave she's not sure what to do either. Sam jumps up and hugs her 'Brittany' style, wrapping his legs around her, peppering her cheeks and forehead with little kisses (in between all of the giggles this causes; yes Lauren can giggle when she wants to). Puck hollers, "Get it all out now Lady Lips. This may be the only chance you'll ever have at my woman's goodies." This starts a new round of laughter and catcalls from the assembled gleeks.

After having his way with Lauren, Sam looks around for his next hug. Quinn slides up next to him and gives him a quick hug, whispering in his ear, "Good to see you up and around. Mercy is one lucky lady." Sam pulls Quinn into another hug, reaching out to bring Mercedes into it as well. Artie rolls into the middle of the tight circle with Sam, and one by one everyone adds their body to the group hug for Sam.

Sam looks around at the faces, arms, hands, and various other parts pressing against him and realizes that he's one hug short. With a puzzled expression he asks, "Where's my Tinkerbell? I'm short, one short hug." With slightly uncomfortable looks, the hug breaks up as the group disperses, everyone deciding at once that Mercedes should be the one to relay the news about Rachel.

In a hushed tone Mercedes says, "She was invited, she's always invited, but she refused to come. I wouldn't let her bring that evil douchbag of a boyfriend with her and he has her convinced that we all hate her. Not even knowing she would see you was enough to pry her from his clutches." Shaking her head, Mercedes continues with, "You know she hasn't been back to glee club since that stupid fight. Three weeks, without glee, without us, four really if you count this week. Mr. Schue thinks she'll be back on Tuesday."

Sam can see the sadness in Mercedes' eyes. Despite their differences, Rachel and Mercedes had grown to become friends, and she really misses her friend. Looking around he can see that Kurt and Finn also seem a little sad too. "Look, I know she'll come around eventually. Just wait, Tuesday, you'll walk into Glee Club and she'll be there trying to steal your regionals solo just like old times." Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the thought.

…

Sam is still answering the one hundred and one questions everyone had about his recovery when Mr. and Mrs. Jones emerge from upstairs, dressed to the nines for the Annual Black Business Association's New Year's Eve party. As Mrs. Jones approaches the group, Sam thinks, _Vivian Jones is one hot momma, but she can sure suck the smiles out of the room like a dementor._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: The Usual Suspects<strong>

_Click, click, click…_went Vivian's heels as she eyes all of the kids. Lined up against the dining room wall like a bunch of miscreants, she gives each of them a hard look. Finn visibly flinches and gulps when her gaze falls on him. As she walks she thinks, _Last year this was not a problem. It was just Darren and Mercedes, and although I'm pretty sure they got into some champagne, they didn't get into any trouble. Last year, this time, glee wasn't family, Kurt was at Dalton, and Mercedes didn't really have any other real friends. There certainly wasn't a boyfriend to worry about. Not that Sam was anything but wonderful, but…_ as she continues walking she finishes her thought with, _with everything they've been through it's only a matter of time now. _

Looking at Finn she says, "Promise me that you won't break anything."

"Pro—promise."

Looking at Darren she says, "Promise me that you won't set yourself on fire."

"Ma, that only happened once."

"Boy you better shut-up and promise me. I can't leave you in charge of this—this _particular group_ if you're going to be just as much of a knuckle-head as them."

"I promise."

Narrowing her eyes on Puckerman she says, "Promise me that you won't impregnate anyone under my roof or anywhere on my property."

"Promise. I'm reformed, honest."

Reconsidering her little rule, Vivian Jones looks at Sam, pinning him with a glare similar to the one she just gave Puck. "You too, no impre—"

"MOM!" Mercedes cuts her off. "Please stop embarrassing me. We are NOT having sex around all of these people." Despite the look now plastered on Sam's face, Mercedes adds, "We're not having sex at all." Way to put your business out there 'Cedes….

Santana quips, "No, you save that for when you have the house all to yourselves."

Britt hits her on the arm, saying quietly, "Not helping, not helping…"

"Lo siento." And with that Lauren covers Santana's mouth before she says something to get them all into trouble and sent home early.

Shaking her head, once again questioning whether or not she could really leave these kids home alone on New Year's Eve, Vivian Jones says, "And there's no drinking because of your little glee club contract? And you really expect me to believe that?"

Everyone assembled nods their heads 'yes'. "Fine." Taking her coat from her husband, Vivian says as they walk out the front door, "We'll be back by two. Boys down, girls up, just like always. And we will check in on you when we get home. Ya'll better be asleep." The couple closes the doors to a rousing chorus of "Good-bye!"

As soon as the lock clicks on the door Darren turns up the iHome and the par-_tay_ starts with a vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Missed You So Much Make-up Smooches<strong>

Taking a break from all of the dancing and general foolishness going on, and hoping to steal some kisses, Mercedes pulls a flushed looking Sam Evans into the kitchen. He leans in and begins to kiss her, thinking, _Phone calls, Skype, texting, hell sexting cannot beat the real thing._ Growling low in his throat, Sam pulls Mercedes even closer to him, making full contact with her warm body. She has one hand already tangled in his hair, and the other was slowly working its way up the back of his shirt. Backing her up against the kitchen island, Sam leans her back over the counter. Their month apart tested their strength, their will, their bond, and having passed with flying colors, they both wanted to claim their prize.

He begins to kiss her neck, knowing he's probably marking her, but neither of them caring. He can feel her breath hot on his ear as he hears a small moan from her when he gives her collarbone a little lick. Totally lost in the moment, she pulls on his hair and that breaks what little control he may have had. He lifts her up on top of the counter, she unbuttoning his shirt as his hands start to explore what's under hers. He's now climbing up, looking down, and slowly lowering himself.

"What's that?" he asks between kisses.

"Mm—mm—my c…cell phone."

"Oh.." he mutters as he continues kissing her.

"Sh—shou—should stop. C—cou—could be mom…"

Stopping to look at Mercedes, Sam asks, "Really?"

Letting out a deep breath, Mercedes says, "Yeah. I wouldn't put it past her." Fishing out her phone she quickly checks her message and hops off the counter as she puts the phone away.

"What's wrong? What'd she say?"

"_He _said that he's sorry. That he should've asked for the hug, and that he deserved the kick and probably more. Wants to know if I can forgive him, if I will still tutor him, and if I would consider being his New Year's kiss. That boy has some nerve."

Before Sam could say anything, Darren walks into the kitchen looking them over suspiciously with a, "Just checkin'." Mercedes takes that opportunity to go and sit with Tina and Melanie. Tonight was supposed to be fun and drama-free, and talking with Sam about Anthony Rashad would not be fun or drama-free. They'd talked about what happened and as far as she was concerned there was nothing more to say. Rashad was a stupid, persistent, annoying bastard, end of story.

Sam joins Finn, Quinn and Brittany in a rousing game of 'Old Maid'.

…

After seeing Mercedes check her texts for the third time that night, Sam walks over and whispers into her ear, "Can I borrow your phone?" She simply nods 'yes' and buries her face into the side of his neck as he begins to use his hands to check _every_ possible place on her personage for her cell phone.

In a hushed whisper, she says, "_Sam_, you know I would never put my cell phone in there."

"I am nothing if not thorough…" Retrieving the errant cell phone, he turns his back and quickly types out a text. Almost just a quickly he receives a reply, and types out another message. After getting his second reply, he takes his sweet time putting her phone back where he found it. Next he leans in and whispers, "Can I borrow your car?" Her face holds a question, but Mercedes again nods 'yes'. "Keys?" She gives a little shrug.

With a wicked grin, he begins his search again, only stopping when she collapses into a fit of quiet giggles, finally confessing, "Upstairs, kitchen, hook by the backdoor."

Giving her a wink, and a small peck on the cheek, he says, "Be right back."

"Baby, it's almost midnight. Where are you going?"

As he walks up the stairs he says simply, "You're smart, I bet you figure it out before I get back." As she watches Finn and Brittany ascend the stairs behind him, she fishes out her cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Really, He Shoulda' Seen it Coming<strong>

With Finn driving, it only took them ten minutes to drive to the park from Mercedes' house. Finn is quiet, concentrating on just getting them there in one piece. Sam is drumming his hands on his knees, going over and over in his mind how he got to this place in time. Brittany is buckled into the middle of the backseat humming the tune from Sailor Moon.

They park and Sam lets out a hard breath, looking at both Brittany and Finn, saying, "Thanks for having my back." Then he gets out of the car and walks into the night.

….

"You pompous jack-ass. I didn't think you'd actually be dumb enough to show."

Turning around, Anthony Rashad's smile fades and he lowers the roses in his hands.

"Good, now that I have your attention…" Sam punches Anthony squarely and soundly in the face with a right-cross. The force of the punch doubles him over, and as he bends there trying to clear the stars from his head and the blood from his mouth, Sam says, "I wanted to make sure you saw that coming. I was raised to believe that when you fight, you fight like a man, and not some limp little prick. Only a sucker gives sucker punches."

Anthony rights himself in time to receive a left-hook/right-jab combination from Sam, who says with a hint of southern drawl starting to peek out, " A'course you know all about pulling limp little prick moves, don't you Rashad?" Anthony is unsteady on his feet, wobbling as he struggles to stand yet again. Sam pulls him up quickly by the collar of his jacket, pushing him back against a tree. Holding him firmly with his left hand, Sam continues. "Only a little limp prick would…" (Right cross) "…creep on another guy's girl…" (Right jab) "…while he was in the hospital." (Another right jab) "Only a little limp prick…" (Backhanded bitch-slap to the right) "…would assault my girlfriend…" (Front handed bitch-slap to the left) "…on her front porch and expect to get away with it." (Another right jab) Holding Anthony with both hands now, Sam starts to shake him back and forth, slamming him into the tree as he says, "If you EVER look at Mercedes Patrice Jones again or if you EVER touch Mercedes Patrice Jones again, or any other girl in the Glee family for that matter, I'll bring Brittany with me next time, and you might _always_ be a little limp prick. Do I make myself clear?"

All Anthony Rashad could do was nod 'yes'. "_OOmphh_." For the second time in as many days Anthony Rashad has received a swift hard kick to the junk, rendering him even more useless then before. Sam leaves him lying there on the ground to lick his wounds in a pile of freshly fallen snow and dog poop.

Getting back in the car, Finn asks him, "Feel better?"

"Yup." Looking at Brittany, Sam asks, "How'd I do?" She holds up a sign that says '10.0' and then they all burst out laughing.

….

Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn are waiting for them in the kitchen when they get back to Mercedes' house. Quinn lures Finn away into the living room with the last (two) large pieces of cake. Brittany and Santana join pinkies and follow. Mercedes is riveted to her spot at the kitchen counter by the look in Sam's eyes. "You know you didn't have to do that right?"

"You know I did. I told you I was okay as long as he kept a respectful distance. Last night crossed the line." With a little bow he says, "I'm your knight, and it is my honor to defend yours."

At this point you could just stick a fork in Mercedes, she was done. That. Was. It. Everything that could get all flushed, hot, and melty was. Trying to maintain her composure she asks, "Do you feel better?"

Pulling her into his arms, he answers saying, "Yeah, but not as good as I'm gonna' feel." To which all she could do was squeal.

They kiss exactly on the stroke of midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: Drunk on Love<strong>

Everyone who has anyone is locked in a darkened corner of the Jones' house sharing a passionate embrace, handsy cuddle, or breath-stealing lip lock. Only Finn, Quinn, Dave, and Darren are standing in the kitchen grazing on whatever left over snacks they could find. It's one in the morning. T-minus one hour and counting before Mr. & Mrs. Jones return home, and knowing them, they will be early, just to make sure that everything's on the up-and-up.

Darren, in his capacity as gleek cattle wrangler, is having quite a hard time separating all of the smoochy-faced couples. Only Kurt and Blaine listen. (Okay, really Kurt listens, and Blaine can't exactly make-out with himself, so by default he listens too). Darren's not even sure where Sam and Mercedes are at this point. He's all for the love, but him mom would take a look around, know what went down, and then she would kill him. He likes living, so he resorts to desperate measures.

_BLOOONK! BLOOOOONK!_

The blare of the bull-horn stops everyone cold. Next, Darren's voice can be heard floating through the house. "Alright, before somebody actually winds up pregnant, and my momma kills me, guys in the back-yard in five, and girls to the basement or study. Dudes, we're gonna' play a little New Year's football or sumthin'. Girls, I don't care what you play, as long as it stays inside, and there are no guys. If you don't wanna' play, you _WILL_ be a cheerleader."

Artie can be heard groaning, saying, "Man, that ain't fair. I don't do snow. Why I gotta' be the one waiving the pom-poms?"

All he hears in return over the bull-horn is, "Sorry dude. Y'all have four minutes left. Don't make me come after you with the super soaker. And no Kurt, you can't stay inside."

With seconds to spare all of the boys emerge from their various corners, grab their coats, and trudge outside. The girls all make a beeline for the study.

Once outside, Sam stands uncomfortably on the sidelines with Artie. Artie looks over and says, "If I happen to look away and you are suddenly back inside the house, I don't think anyone would say a word. This can't be easy for you."

"Thanks man, if Darren notices, tell him I had to use the bathroom." As he walks back into the house, Sam sees the next play end with Kurt face down in a pile of snow, after which he decides that he'd rather be a cheerleader with Artie, since Blaine is already thoroughly impressed that he'd managed to complete one play.

Upon entering the house, the girls are nowhere to be found. Sam decides that he's going to play HALO until it was time to go to bed. On his way to the basement, he passes the slightly ajar study door. Taking a quick peek in, he thinks, _Déjà-vu, Halloween party all over again. _He sees the girls setting up to play yet another game of poker, of the strip variety. Apparently Brittany didn't really need to drink to answer the call of the stripper, and behind closed doors, she could get the others to join her. He quickly pulls his head away from the door, sliding down the wall, sitting on the floor. He is not going to pass up another opportunity to listen in on the all-girl conversation, especially if this one went like the last one. His ears start burning as he thinks about that. He is pretty sure that they knew when he'd stumbled in before looking for a place to crash, that he never actually went to sleep. How could he when they started talking about all of that _stuff_. In fact, he was certain that they knew he was awake, and that just made them say even more outrageous things. What he'd learned that night had already earned him some major points.

Sam gets himself comfortable as the conversation drifts out to him.

…

Brittany signals with her head that they have a visitor. That blond head that went past the doorway could only belong to one guy. Smiling at Mercedes, who has her back to the door; Brittany nods for Santana to kick off the conversation.

"A'ight ladies, let's not beat around the bush. Five dollars is the minimum bet. It'll get you the month. You wanna' get sassy, another five will get you a week, while yet another five will get you a day. Give it up and pick the date when you think Ms. Etta here will finally give it up. Ya'll know I'm in for five in January."

There were too many things wrong with that statement for Mercedes to even know where to begin. She just glares at Satan as she shuffles the cards. "I'm in for January too." It is now Mercedes' turn to glare at Storm (Melanie), and then Boo (Tina), and finally Tootsie (Lauren) who also add their money to the January pile with Storm's.

Boo then puts down another fifteen, saying, "It's for Porcelain, February 14th, 2011." Mercedes shakes her head in disbelief. Kurt too? Quinn-bee shrugs and adds her fifteen to the February 14th pile. Britt-Katt is the only one who puts five in for March.

"Really, Britts, you think Trouty's gonna' wait a whole two months?" Britt-Katt nods her head at Satan, with a little smile on her face. "Please, after that look on his face when you guys got back? If it hadn't already blown up my ovaries, you know I'd be carryin' twins right now!" All of the girls burst out laughing, shooting Mercedes dirty looks.

Clearing her throat Mercedes says, "I thought we came here to play poker, _not_ to discuss my sex life?"

"True, true…."

Boo cuts in with, "You know the rules; we roast the host. Deal with it."

Looking at Satan once more, she says, "Whatever, what are the rules again?"

"You lose a hand, you lose some clothes. You fold a hand, you lose some close. Goes quicker that way. Winner of the last game, Tootsie, gets to start with an extra piece of clothing from one of the other girls."

With a little smirk Tootsie says, "Nice to know, Satan, I'm loving that headband you got on. Mama wants, now."

"Take it, since we aren't all crunked up tonight, I will owns you before the night is done. Trust me baby, tonight errbody gonna' see Puck's latest masterpiece. I hear its French Impressionist, only Puck can make a hickey on your ass a piece of art." Lauren turns a lovely shade of pink as she places her first bet.

Everyone starts laughing again and play, stripping, and naughty girl-talk begin in earnest.

…

Sometime later, Sam hears the back door open just as he hears Mercedes' cell alarm go off in the study. He quickly scrambles to his feet, almost falling down the stairs to the basement, thinking, _High E above middle C, I can do that, over and over and over again._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six: The Long Kiss Goodnight<strong>

Pulling out of the very last kiss of the night, Sam says, "Did you mean it? What you said earlier?"

Mercedes could tell from the look on his face exactly what he was referring to. "Y—you heard all that?" Sam just nods eagerly, indicating with a zip across his lips that he would never say a word about it to anyone but her. Smiling, Mercedes answers his question. "Yes. I told you before; I'm yours, all of me. I mean it, I'm ready."

"And you're sure, because I could wait, if…if you wanted to."

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping to wait until at least graduation. And you know Quinn thinks I should be married first." After waiting for a long moment, Mercedes lets out a cackle. "Oh man, the look on your face, PRICELESS! Baby, I was just joking."

"Don't play with my emotions like that woman. That's not cool; I think I just lost a few days off my life right there." Giving her a quick slap on the butt, latching on, and then pulling her close he asks, in rapid succession, "When are we going to do this? Where are we going to do this? How are we going to do this? "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. As soon as the opportunity presents itself. Either your place or mine, though it will probably be here. And I'm sure we'll figure that part out."

Chuckling at her answers, Sam looks her in the eyes and says in a very serious voice, "You know this will change everything…." And she finishes the sentence for him, saying, "…and at the same time it won't change anything." Sam leans down, pressing his forehead against hers, nodding in agreement.

At the same time they say, "I love you."

_BLOOONK! BLOOOOONK!_

"Goodnight."

….

Darren has given up his room for the night, choosing to sleep on the couch, and Brittana and Quinn are about to come to blows over who gets to sleep with Mercedes. Mercedes and Tina sit on the bed, not getting involved. For once Tina is grateful that no one seems to notice her.

"She's my sister. I get automatic dibs."

"Best friend. I get dibs too. And Britts goes where I go."

"One of you has to sleep in Darren's room."

"Did I or did I not say earlier that I was looking forward to snuggling up on some lovely lady-pillows?"

Quinn spits back, "Melanie has lady-pillows, snuggle up to hers."

Santana puts on her stink-face. "No me gusta. I don't like Storm. Besides, 'Cedes are bigger, and we both know that bigger is better." Mercedes just rolls her eyes and falls back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. It's a good thing Melanie and Lauren are already in Darren's room.

Brittany adds, "We broke up, me and Storm, she's not my dance girlfriend anymore. That means I'm back with Mercedes too. Sorry Q, you lose." The look she gives Quinn promises that she will go bad-ass over this if necessary.

Knowing that she couldn't take on both Brittany and Santana, Quinn finally sees Tina, who upon being noticed, gives a little 'eeep' and grabs onto Mercedes. Quinn growls and drags Tina across the hall into the other room.

…..

Dave is already snoring in the recliner.

"Alright, who's where?" As per usual, Sam, finger still-on-nose, is heading for his up/down/up blanket arrangement between Kurt and Blaine. Mike looks around and does a face palm.

Puck, finger still on his nose, says, "Chang, looks like you're next to Cuddlefinn."

Mike just groans and takes the open spot next to Finn. Finn just shrugs innocently and says, "What? I like to be held."

* * *

><p><strong>Read the dang end notes for cryin' out loud:<strong>

Dementors are from Harry Potter, nasty things they are. But really, you should know that…

So, who thinks that Anthony got Sam's message? I dunno, he's pretty stubborn.

LOL- I love how I keep referencing Tina's beyond outrageous Halloween Bash. So much went down at that party, ya'll just don't know.

Yes, Mercedes Jones has a harem. Clearly it includes most of the girls in glee club and all of the guys.

(Pssst! There is a chapter posted somewhere with the details of the poker game if you're interested….it's kinda' hidden though….look around hard enough and you may find it.)

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it! Is this one a step in the right direction? Can we tell that I'm feeling better? ('Cause I am, and besides after CH 25, we're on to Valentine's Day, and me me me so excited!)


	27. CH 25: The Spaces in Between

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada**.

**CH 25: The Spaces In Between**

**Thank-you to iKashii, Princess976, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Drako the Kid, emzjuk, AnniKay :), WickedSong, Jadziwine, jeanieee :), amber2011, Illiandyandra and Tana for the reviewLOVE. I am officially puking rainbows. (Awwww, that makes me think of Brittany :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Random unrelated pre-note: Q: Why the music Mariposafria? A: Mercedes deserves the chance to be serenaded by the 6ft tall blond haired, green-eyed nerd <strong>_**ab**_**donis a much as possible. If he were still on the show, Sam would have sung their secret way out loud on the first day of school. Every song would be for her. And I can totally picture their first duet being a super sexy, but totally tongue-in-cheek rendition of 'I've Got a Love Jones for You'. (But not to worry, there's only one song in this chapter and it's for Jadziwine, whose PMs have me LMFAO : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: There has been a lot going on, in the foreground and in the background of the story, so this chapter will bring everyone up to speed on a few key goings on (every once in a while I have to connect some dots). Except for Part One, odd parts are Mondays and evens are Fridays, taking you through the entire month of January. Blink and you just might miss something important!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Vegas Baby!<strong>

Will Schuester feels that things have changed for his little club. Taking a look around the room he can't help but see it. Some of it was good, like Sam being back, but most of it has him worried. First of all Rachel is still a no-show. Secondly, he can see that there's trouble in paradise for Mel and Artie, judging by their unhappy looks and terse whispers. He frowns a little, but not at the bickering, that happens in all relationships; he frowns because the fighting between the two is definitely putting a smile on Santana's face. Will's little glee family is falling apart at the seams. He thinks, _I hope we can at least keep it together until after Regionals. I know we can win that, but Nationals is what has me really worried. I really don't think we can win without Rachel. And if we lose Melanie too, that puts the team two good people down._ He really wishes the kids could see the big picture like he did, and keep their emotions in-check so they could win.

(_Oh Will_, 'cause that's _really _what's so important….where was this lucid thinking when the kiss-of-death happened? I don't recall _any_ repercussions for that little stunt…We'll see how you feel in another week. Oh, sorry, I shouldn't rant during the story should I? On with the show….)

It surprises everyone to see Anthony Rashad in Glee Club that Tuesday, January 3rd. Just about everyone knows what happened to his face, _just about_. Mr. Schue watches Anthony very carefully as he makes his way into the room and takes the seat beside Tonya. Again, Mr. Schue notes several things: 1-This is the first time he didn't sit with his usual cronies. Mr. Schue thinks, _Good he's branching out and making new friends. He and Tonya make such a cute couple. I really hope that things work out for them. _ 2-He's sitting in a chair that does not allow him to look (or leer would be the more appropriate term) at Mercedes very easily. Mr. Schue thinks, _That's good too, he was really starting to cause a problem. If things had gotten any worse I was going to have to speak to him about it._ 3-He looks like he got hit by a truck over break. Mr. Schue thinks, _I should ask if he's alright. _ Taking in the look that Sam, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Lauren, Artie and even Dave give Anthony, Mr. Schue thinks, _On second thought, what happens over winter break stays over winter break._

What? Sometimes he has a little bit of a clue (and I mean microscopic) under all of those curls!

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: It's Friday, Friday, Friday… Night Make-Out Night <strong>

Sam thinks, _This is it. House to ourselves, parents out until tomorrow afternoon…_ He's running a little late because it takes longer to get from his new place to Mercedes' than it did from the old room at the motel, plus all of the snow on the ground isn't helping. Doesn't matter though, Sam is practically bouncing as he runs, jumping piles of snow, feet almost never touching down as he makes his way to Mercedes' house. He is still floating about six inches off of the ground as he knocks on the door. When he has to knock a second time, he starts to worry. Mercedes hadn't answered his texts earlier, but he assumed that her extra cheerios practice ran late. They both knew what was up. Now that football season is over, Sam doesn't have a great excuse to stay late after school on Fridays, and his parents don't want him 'loafing' around just to wait for Mercedes. As the handle turns, Sam smiles wider and brighter than he's ever smiled before. He drops back down to earth when the door finally swings open to reveal a not-so-smiley Mr. Jones. _Apparently,_ Sam thinks, _Mr. and Mrs. Jones knew what was up too._

"Come on in Sam, will you be joining us for dinner this evening?"

"Ye-yes. Are you?"

"Well Sam, I actually live here, so yes."

Looking around for Mercedes and not immediately seeing her, Sam answers with a weak grin, "Good one sir. That's not what I meant. I—I thought you and the Mrs. had a standing date night. No—not that I'm not glad to see you. Just surprised, that's all."

"Usually we do, but Vivian has a headache, and she doesn't feel up to traveling in this weather. So…"

"So…" Sam repeats, hoping that he doesn't sound as disappointed as he feels.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Don't Try and Think About It; This Makes <strong>_**Perfect**_** Sense **

It has been almost two weeks since Will has seen Emma. She had been on extended holiday, visiting her family in Oregon. Will is now lying in wait in her office, knowing that after such a long absence Emma would be second to school only behind Principal Figgins. She likes to do a little extra cleaning to combat all of the dirt that builds up over long breaks.

As the door swings open, before the lights can be flipped on, Will grabs Emma and pulls her into a long deep kiss. She takes her hands and runs them through his hair, and he takes his foot and closes the door. He breaks the kiss to whisper into her ear, "I missed you so much, can you tell?"

"Uh, sure. I missed you too?" After pulling Will in for another kiss, she says, "This is the BEST first day ever!"

Something is wrong. Backing away slowly, and reaching to flip on the lights, Will's eyes grow to the size of dinner saucers. "Holly? Oh my God, I'm—I'm so sorry. I—I thought you were Emma. I should have known that something wasn't right, felt off." Looking around for the first time since the lights come on, Will notices that things look different, for one thing there wasn't a single pamphlet anywhere. Frowning he says, "Wait—this is _your_ office? Where's Emma? She was supposed to be back today."

"Technically she is back, just not here. She requested a transfer right after Sam's accident."

Will looks at her, hearing her, but not really hearing her. "What transfer, why? She loves it here."

"Look, all I know is that after trying to help Dave after Mike died, the build-up to that 'It Gets Better' assembly, and then the depression and flaring tempers that Sam's accident triggered, she realized that she couldn't really hack the big stuff. Like the _real_ stuff. She tries to live in a perfect world without dirt and germs and messy things, but that's exactly what makes everything so darn interesting."

"Wher—where is she?"

"I dunno, but I can look it up. Shouldn't you know this already?" Out loud, but more to herself, she says, "Of course if you did know this you wouldn't have tried to remove my tonsils with your tongue when I walked in the door. Not that I'm complaining, but…" Looking at Will once again, she declares, "I feel that in my new capacity as guidance counselor I'm compelled to offer you assistance with the obvious communication issues in your current romantic relationship."

Will nods his head slowly. "This is like something out of a television show. H—how did you get Emma's job, even temporarily? You're not qualified to be a school guidance counselor are you?"

"No, I mean I've taken a few classes, but I don't have a fancy-schmancy degree or anything. I was available." With a little wink she adds, "I _am_ available." Allowing for a tiny little pregnant pause, Holly continues with, "Besides, William McKinley isn't really known for scrupulous background checks. Uhhh, I'm thinking about a certain singing Spanish teacher's ex-wife who went from assistant manager of Sheets-N-Things to school nurse"

"You have a point. It's amazing anyone graduates and goes onto higher education."

"Preachin' to the choir." Holly gives him a little smile. "Okay Detective Stabler, I've answered all of your questions, but you still haven't answered mine. Why didn't you know that Emma transferred?"

"She's been on extended vacation, visiting out of state relatives. She usually clears her calendar the day after a long break, t—to clean, without any interruptions. We're supposed to have dinner later tonight."

"Oh, well Mr. _Interruption_, is it safe to assume that you two aren't living in sin anymore?"

"Y-yes. That was just for the summer; Emma wants to take things a little slower." Personally _he_ thought that it was because _she_ thought he was still too dirty to live with full-time while they both worked. She spent everyday all summer long cleaning, even though he made enough to hire a maid service. Even on medication and with counseling, stressful situations made the OCD hard to combat, and living with someone else, even temporarily, was a _very_ stressful situation for Emma. So were all of the gay drama, the bully drama, the death drama, and the 'Sam's paralyzed' drama. Will didn't know that Emma secretly longed for the days when all she did was advise kids about college or trade schools, pass out a few pamphlets, and help him with glee club.

They both look up as the first bell of the day rings. Holly leans her head, pointing to the door, indicating that Will should probably get going, you know, he had classes after all. As he leaves to figure out what's going on, he says, "Bye Holly. It was nice seeing you. Good luck in the new position."

Holly thinks, _Nice seeing you too Will, and kissing you, it was nice kissing you too._

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Blizzard Buddies<strong>

"-Well folks, thanks to this new and rapidly developing low pressure system, it looks like this little winter storm will shape up to be a real doozy-"

Upon hearing the inclement weather forecast on television, Sam sits up and gives his mother a pleading look.

Returning his look she says, "No Sam. That look isn't going to work. You heard the weather report. There is no way I'm going to let you run over to your girlfriend's house in a blizzard. Call her instead."

Sam pleads, "But Mom, she's all alone. Her parents already left for that conference."

Shaking her head, she reiterates, "Sam, no, no running in the blizzard and that's final."

_Ding-dong...ding-dong_

Opening the front door, Sam asks, "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Well our diva called and asked me to make an emergency trip in Baby for a few of her, uh, _favorite things_, before the big storm hits. I was just on my way back from the store, you wanna' go with me to say 'hi'?"

Looking at him Mom again, she lets out a long loud sigh, saying, "Fine, go, but you be back here within the hour or you'll be in big trouble."

Kurt smiles brightly and says, "Not to worry Mrs. Evans, Baby has yet to encounter a winter storm that she couldn't best."

….so after taking over thirty-five minutes to make a seven minute drive, Kurt is finally walking up to Mercedes' front door with Sam, eating a big plate of crow. As they enter, he says, "Sorry Sam. I don't think I can make it to your house and then back to mine before this gets really bad." Sam just stands there still wearing his sock-monkey hat with the ear-flappy things and winter coat, his cheeks even redder than Kurt's. "_So_, I guess this means that you should call your mom and tell her that _we're_ stuck." Turning to head back out the door they had just come in, with a little wink he says, "Good-bye you two lovebirds. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Mercedes starts laughing.

Sam replies very quietly, "I'm pretty sure we passed that _months_ ago." His reply causing Kurt's cheeks to finally redden even more than his own.

Pulling the door open for Kurt, both boys are surprised when Mr. and Mrs. Jones practically fall inside the house, having just arrived back home. Mrs. Jones rushes in the house with a quick wave, in a hurry to get out of her cold wet clothes. "Sam, Kurt?"

Quick thinking Kurt answers, "Hi Mr. Jones. We thought that you were at some conference, so we just stopped by to check in on Mercedes and bring her a few things. We were just on our way back out."

Sam clears his throat. "Ye—yeah what he said." Kurt gives Sam a 'shut your big trouty mouth' look.

"Our conference was canceled, and luckily we found out before we got too far." Turning to look back outside, Mr. Jones shakes his head. "Maybe you could make it home Kurt, but there's no way that you could take Sam back home too. I don't think it's safe for you to try either. Boys, call your parents and tell them you're stuck." Looking at Kurt he says, "Give me your keys and I'll get your emergency overnight bag out of Baby for you."

Handing them over, he replies, "Why thank-you Mr. Jones. You know me so well."

"That I do Kurt." Looking at Sam he says, "Sam, I assume you just happen to have your backpack too?"

Giving Mr. Jones a sheepish grin as he removes his sock-monkey hat, Sam responds, "Yeah, as a matter a'fact, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: It's Me, Not You. No It's You, I'm Perfection Personified<strong>

Looking at the discarded pile of uniforms, Coach Sue Sylvester barks, disgust dripping from her voice, "Becky, if you would be a dear and dispose of these properly for me?"

Stepping forward in full Hazmat gear, Becky says, "Sure thing Coach!"

Shaking her head and looking at the ex-cheerios still in her presence, Coach Sylvester says with a little smirk, "Well, you could say that we _could've had it all_, but that would imply that I care about you three, which, frankly at this point I can assure you that I do not. I still have everything I want or will have it in my clutches very shortly. Ladies, it's-no, ladies is too kind. I mean you three wanna-bes have caused more trouble than, than…you know what, it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna' waste my best put downs on non-cheerios, when you cry I want to be able to enjoy the tears. Anyway, as I was saying, it's time for your swan song; cue music."

The unholy trinity step forward and sing, "Na-na-nahh-na; Na-na-nahh-na; hey, hey, hey, good-bye!"

Bopping her head, Sue mutters, "Love that song, picked it out myself…" Kurt kisses his slappin' hand and gives a little pageant wave good-bye. Mercedes slowly waves a pom-pom in time to the music made out of; you guessed it, San-2's weave. As Sue watches the scene before her she thinks, _I guess that half-way house Shirley's running isn't too bad after all._

…

Not to worry, the ex-cheery-hoes are still in Glee Club. There may no longer be outright bullying in the halls of William McKinley, but there is still a definite social pecking order. At the top is the two-time State Champion football team. Next you will find the reigning National Champion cheerios. After that, surprisingly is our once lowly Glee club. It makes sense, with every single current member of glee club on the football team, or a cheerio, or dating someone on the football team, they were all either super popular in their own right or by proxy (well except for Rachel, but more on that later). Sam returned to WMHS to the sound of virtual fanfare, and after the JBI piece aired with Mercedes setting the record straight, she was at the top with him. (As it should be!)

So the blind mice may be a bit daft, but they know that without glee they would be bottom feeders.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six:<strong>** She Saved the Best For Last**

Without being asked, Sam rises with Mr. Jones to clear the dishes from the dinner table. His mom still couldn't get him to do it without asking, but somehow, at least in the Jones' residence, Mrs. Jones had him trained.

When Sam returns to the dining room again Mrs. Jones hands him a stack of envelopes, all addressed to him. "What's all this?"

Mrs. Jones answers, "While you were recovering from your accident, mail started to pile up here for you. _College_-type mail. Well don't just stand there, open 'em up!"

Sam looks at everyone, looking back at him expectantly. He just holds the envelopes in his hands. He never expected to hear back so soon, but he also knew that some of his friends (and his girlfriend) have already gotten early acceptance letters from some of their schools. He carefully looks over the names printed on the envelopes and reorders them from last choice to first choice.

First envelope, last possible choice. "Dear Mr. Samuel Evans, Jr., we are pleased to welcome you to...and to provide you with a partial athletic scholarship."

Second letter, a slightly better choice. "Dear Mr. Samuel Evans, We are pleased to offer you a position in the incoming freshmen class of 2012...and to provide you with a partial scholarship in the sport of football."

Third letter, second best choice of the four, a school in his home state of Tennessee. "Dear Mr. Samuel Evans, It is with great pleasure that we welcome you to...and to provide you with at full scholarship to our institution in the sport of football." (BTW—mystery school #3 is Evans Sr.'s old stomping grounds)

Final envelope, final school, and it happens to be Mercedes' first choice, and therefore it is also Sam's first choice. "Dear Mr. Samuel Evans, Jr., Let us be the first to offer you our sincere congratulations upon being accepted to...(Mercedes lets out a breath that she didn't realize she's been holding.) "...we would also like to provide you with a full athletic scholarship."

So much joy and so much disappointment all trapped within that one moment in time. For the first time since New Year's Eve, Mercedes and Sam are left alone as Mr. and Mrs. Jones head to the study so the kids can talk about what all of this means in relative privacy.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you. Four acceptance letters, FOUR!"

"Thanks, but I can't go and you know it. I can't take any of that football scholarship money, and without that, I stuck here in Lima, without you."

"Why without me? I got into Ohio State too."

" 'Cedes, that's your _way_ back-up school. You got into your very first choice, and you have to go there."

"No, it's too far away. Not if you'll still be here. It's my choice."

" 'Cedes, we talked about this already. We _could_ do long-distance if we had to."

"But we don't have to. I will go to Ohio State with you." Cue Mercedes' puppy-dog-pouty-face. She places the envelope she had been holding in her hand down on the table to allow Sam to pull her into a big, much needed hug.

After a little while like that, Sam pulls back and tells her, "Don't worry, we still have a little time to come up with something." Puzzled, he looks at the last envelope, his face asking the question.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot, that's for you too. It's the magazine."

"You mean the contest results are in there?"

"Yup. Go ahead, I saved it for last because I had a good feeling about it."

Slowly opening the envelope, two items fall out. One was the magazine itself, and the other was another smaller envelope labeled 'The Next Tolkein Contest' Winners. Flipping to page twenty, Sam quickly starts scanning the pages for his short story. After a few page turning minutes he drops the magazine at his feet and stumbles for a chair. "Sam, what's wrong? Was I wrong?" No answer. Picking up the magazine up from where it fell on the floor, Mercedes quickly turns to page twenty and skims the stories. Kneeling before him she reaches out and cups his cheek in the palm of her hand, feeling the wetness of tears in the palm of her hand. Showing him page twenty-three, very slowly she says, "_Sam_..."

"I know, I know." Piercing her with his green-eyed gaze, he says, "Thank-you Mercedes. Without you this never would have happened." He leans down and captures her face with his hands, pulling her into a kiss.

"Wh—what did y—you win?"

"Hmmmm, everything..."

Completely pulling out of the kiss, Mercedes says, "Sam seriously, the prize was _money_ remember. What did you win?"

"Oh...well in that case, let's see." He rips open the second envelope. "Oh shi..." Looking over his shoulder at the check, Mercedes exclaims, "Wow Sam, that's a lot of money! What are you gonna' do with it?"

Smiling, Sam quickly folds the third place prize check for fifteen hundred dollars, placing it in his wallet for safekeeping. Pulling Mercedes up into his lap, he whispers into her ear, "First, I'm gonna get my girl whatever she wants. Then I'm gonna buy a bunch more of these magazines and send them to some family back home. And the rest of it, well, let's just say that I got plans baby."

Giggling, Mercedes says against his lips, "You always have plans."

Mr. and Mrs. Jones walk in on them kissing a few moments later. "We expected tears and talking, good news? Care to share?" Mercedes stands up and shows her parents Sam's prize winning short story. "I know it's getting kinda' late, but I feel like we have a lot of good news to celebrate." Giving Sam a big hug, Mrs. Jones asks, "What do you think?"

He replies, "Thanks Mrs. Jones. I did happen to notice that pecan pie on the kitchen counter earlier..."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Seven: The Grass is Always Greener<strong>

Mercedes whispers to Kurt, "I thought you said you talked to Rachel last night and she said that she was finally coming back to class?"

"You know Mercedes, patience is a virtue. She'll be here, I just know it." Watching as Mercedes snorts and rolls her eyes, he continues with, "That's what she told me, and I believe her. Knowing her she's running fashionably late on purpose, to make her triumphant return, more…" He does a little flourish with his hand. "…_triumphant_."

Mr. Schuester has just turned to write the new word-o-the-week on the dry erase board when the lost glee sheep finally returns, after being absent from class for more than a month. Kurt gives Rachel a little wave hello. Mercedes still isn't that optimistic. "Hi. Sam, glad to see you're back, sorry I missed the party at New Years."

"That's cool, it was off the chain, but you're back now, so we can get down at the next one."

Rachel just shakes her head and walks over to Mr. Schue, handing him a small stack of papers and a pen. "I—I don't think so Sam. I'm—q"

Cutting her off, Mr. Schue interjects, "Rachel, tell me these papers aren't what I think they are."

Rachel turns to face the class, giving each of them the look in the eye they deserve before confirming Mr. Schue's suspicion. "They are. I'm sorry; I miss the spotlight too much. I want to win more than anything else, and I just don't agree with the direction of New Directions. Under the advice of my personal show choir coach and boyfriend Jesse St. James, I'm transferring to Carmel to join Vocal Adrenaline. Coach Goolsby has offered to kick Sunshine off the team if I join. I can't make it in New York without getting into a good school, and I can't do that on a losing team." She gives them all a weak smile, and they all give her stunned faces back.

Kurt cannot believe his ears. He talked to Rachel for an hour on the phone and not once did she mention that she was quitting. Mercedes hadn't talked to Rachel in two weeks (she was understandably busy with Sam), but she too never saw this coming. Of the three current New Directions leaders, Tina is the only one able to still think clearly enough to say something to Rachel before she slinks out of the room. "Rachel…" Rachel stops and looks back at Tina. "I just want to say on behalf of the New Directions that we are a team made up mostly of winners, and we will beat The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. We don't want to go up against you, you're our friend, but if we have to we will take you down right along with them." Rachel turns to leave. "I'm not finished." She stops and looks back again as Tina speaks once more. "You will always have a place on the New Directions and we'll still be here when you come back. We all know that you'll be back eventually." Through their glares at Rachel, everyone still nods in agreement with Tina. "Despite what you may think, your leaving changes nothing for us, for this team. There are no changes to the Regionals set list to be made, no lead reassignments, no choreography or song rearrangements to be made." Rachel is starting to look visibly upset, but still Tina presses on. "And despite wh—what I just said…" Now Tina is starting to look visibly upset. "…your leaving changes everything. Please reconsider. We're a family Rachel; we will always be able to work it out. You don't have to leave."

Rachel has already made up her mind. "No. Jesse's right. With Sunshine out of the way, I would get almost everything I want with Vocal Adrenaline."

Quinn says, "You and I both know that _almost_ doesn't count."

Rachel just shrugs and walks out the door. Brittany says in a shaky little voice, "San do something, everything is going gray. No more pretty colors." San looks over at Brittany, worry evident on her face.

Even Mr. Schue doesn't want to continue with class after Rachel's departure, but he stubbornly tries to anyway. Mercedes is past stunned, now she's pissed. She mutters under her breath, "What the hell kind of show consultant pits their clients against each other. He should have told her to come back to us, not leave to join Vocal Adrenaline." Louder so that everyone could hear her she says, "Mr. Schue, how could you not see this coming? You _paid_ Jesse to make a fool of us, again. And you and I both know that Goolsby isn't going to kick Sunshine out of Vocal Adrenaline for Rachel. He'll pit them against each other first. The VA machine will eat Rachel alive." He looks up from the board, back still to them, afraid to turn around. 'Cedes will always call B-S, and he had gotten them in knee-deep. "I need to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for permission, Mercedes collects her things and leaves the room. Very quickly, Kurt also needs to use the restroom and excuses himself from the class too. Sam says that he has to get some papers signed by Coach Beiste for some medical stuff, and like that he was out.

Quinn is up next, saying that she needs to go to the nurse. Finn is going to make sure she gets there okay.

Santana and Brittany are the next gleeks out of their seats trying to leave. Mr. Schue thinks, _Damn it William, get a hold of your class._ "Just where do you think you're going?"

They answer in unison, "To the Lima Bean with everyone else."

"No, sit down. You can't just leave because something happens that you don't know how to handle. Most of you are seniors. This is just life, sit down and deal with it."

Santana narrows her eyes on Mr. Schuester. "Aren't you a bitter-critter. You seem awfully angry, a little _too_ angry. You don't get to drag us down into the pit with you and that miserable mess that is your life, not anymore. I know all about what's going on with you and Ms. Pillsbury. Yet again you lose focus and screw us over for some woman you want to screw."

"Watch your mouth Santana. We're talking about you, not me."

"Whatever…don't dish it if you can't take it. We're not going to cry, we're going to get our shit straight after you let us down, again. You ask us to trust you to guide us, to keep us together, to take care of us, and you let that wanker Jesse destroy us from the inside-out and now you're just going to let him hand deliver one of our best singers to our biggest rival." Mr. Schuester gives Santana a surprised look. "What? She's not here anymore to hear it anyway, so it won't go to her head, but I can admit it now. She's good; great even and you just gave her away like she didn't even matter. I thought she was your favorite." Shaking her head and taking Brittany's hand, she says, "We'll be back, tomorrow. You besta' be ready." As Mr. Schue watches them leave he realizes that during the confrontation, Puck, Lauren, Artie and Mel have also left.

Looking at Tina and Mike, he just nods his head.

…**Sticks and stones will break your bones, but… wait, I think you meant to say 'Santana'**

Taking the handles of Artie's wheelchair, Santana gives Melanie a not-quite-so-friendly look, saying "I can take it from here Storm."

"Why can't I go? I care about Rachel and Glee Club just as much as everyone else here." As Melanie takes a step forward towards Santana, everyone else standing outside of the Lima Bean takes a _big_ step back, leaving Artie to fend for himself in between the two girls.

"Oh, is that what you call it, _caring_? So that's why you're now the one tutoring that disease Anthony Rashad?"

"M—maybe. I mean, don't the new people even deserve a chance? Especially the ones who have done us wrong, aren't they the ones who need it the most?"

"Us, _us_? I don't think so. He put his hands on Mercedes. Don't you see a problem with that?"

Melanie looks down at Artie, begging for him to help with her eyes. He shakes his head and puts his hand up. This was her fight, for now. "Yes, of course that was wrong, but that was a mistake. Sam took care of it. Doesn't he get another chance now? How many chances has Rachel gotten?"

Tina says from the periphery, "Rachel has her redeeming qualities. Rashad and those ex- cheerios don't have any as far as I can tell. Rachel's selfish, but she at least likes most of us, and even loves some of us. It comes out from time to time."

Melanie responds with, "Anthony's not that bad really either. Sure, he joined for the wrong reasons, but I don't think that he's going to be much of a problem anymore. Why can't you cut him a break? Why can't you cut _me _a break? Why can't I go in?"

Santana leans over Artie, pressing her lady-goodies all along the side of his face when she does, and says in a low voice, "I don't like you. I don't trust you. You needs to walk away now before I forget that I promised Artie that I wouldn't hurt you."

"What did I ever do to you?"

Leaning in even farther San says, "Nothing. Storm, this ain't about you, but we can make it so if you want to. Either way we'll all be going inside in about two minutes and you'll still be out here. Question is, will you be standing or lying on the ground?" Melanie takes a step back, Brittany had given her three minutes that Sunday at the dance studio, but Santana thinks she'll only need two?

Artie takes his hand and pushes Santana back, saying, "Okay, Santana, you need to calm down. Besides, Brittany's not looking so good." San looks back at Brittany, who indeed looks like she could really use an infusion of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Taking Melanie's hand Artie says, "Mel, uh, maybe you should go. I'll catch up with you later, promise. It's just that with Britt down, none of us are going to be able to stop Santana if it comes to that."

She yanks her hand away. "Don't humor me. None of you would try to stop her." Looking at Artie, she says, "You're on _their_ side. I told you, I can't compete with them."

Artie frowns, not understanding how Melanie could not see that him in his chair is the only thing holding back the ass-whooping that Santana is itching to give. "Sides? Maybe, but San's on the right side for a change and I don't like being put in the middle. I'll admit it, I'm a fool for love, but even I can't look past how that punk Rashad has done nothing but try to ruin it for Sam and Mercedes. Not to mention what went down at the game... just…_everything_. I don't care how much 'help' he claims to need, or how I feel about you, family first. And, I'm _with_ you, there's no competition. Don't try and make this about sumthin' that's a non-issue; you're the one who chose _help _Rashad knowing what you know."

"It's just tutoring. Just like Mercedes did, you even helped her. No one had a problem with it then."

Arties replies, "Nah, that's not true. We didn't like it then, and Quinn and I helped just in case something came up, but that was before _all_ of his treachery came to light. Now we know he has the heart of a snake, and yet you didn't hesitate to say yes when he asked."

Melanie opens her mouth to respond and then she shuts it just as quickly. It looks bad, but it just _looks_ that way, she isn't sure how to make them see it. She feels sorry for him. He's on the outside looking in just like her. Even with Artie as her boyfriend, Dave is closer to the original group than she ever was. Mercedes has been cool with her since that stupid Halloween party, even though she apologized like a million times. She'd learned just like Rachel did that summer that the line you had to cross with Mercedes was Sam, and once over it, it was hell to get back into her good graces. Sometime around Thanksgiving her sparkle wore off for Tina. Santana's never really liked her, and something snapped in Brittany and by December she'd been ousted as dance girlfriend. She and Artie had done nothing but fight since they came back from break weeks ago.

From behind them Brittany can be heard saying, "Storm I look at you and all I see is gray."

Growing impatient, Lauren approaches from the doorway and says, "I'm not entirely sure what's going on out here, but Melanie, I think you should leave before Satan makes you. Because if Brittany drops one more tear or complains about not being able to 'see the rainbows' anymore, I'm pretty sure that's what's gonna' happen. Promise or not. Now I personally would _love_ to see that happen, but that's not what we're here for."

As she leaves, Melanie sees a sad looking Brittany getting a hug from Artie (and it's a lap hug!) while Santana pushes them both into the Bean, towards the table where Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, and Kurt are already seated and waiting.

…**Hold up, we **_**want**_** to bring the Berry back?**

"You know we don't have to do this right? I agree with Tina, we can still win Regionals and Nationals without Rachel. But you should know that Kurt, Finn, and I are still going to try and bring her back. I know Tina and Mike will help too. She's my friend, somehow, someway, but I know that all of you don't necessarily feel the same way." Mercedes could see each gleek weigh in their minds how much they really wanted Rachel back with them. After having almost six-weeks of Rachel free glee, everyone could see why it would be easier to just let her go, but at the same time all of them could think of at least one or even two good reasons to get her back.

"You're probably referring specifically to me, Santana, and Quinn." Everyone looks at Lauren. "I don't hate the munchkin. I've actually missed some of her more annoying selfish outbursts in class; her level of self-delusion is quite entertaining and unless he's trying to rap, Mr. Schue is quite boring. Everyone has that one person in their life that they like, but most of the time you can't for the life of you figure out why. For me it's Rachel Berry. Don't ask me to explain it; I wouldn't take that sort of crap from anyone else, but she's grown on me. She brings a brand of crazy to the table that I can't help but like."

Everyone turns to look at Santana. "I don't necessarily hate her either. I'd rather her be with us than with Vocal Adrenaline. To me she'll always be an annoying little tro—_munchkin_, but I guess she's _our_ munchkin. That's all I got."

Quinn's up next. "She and I will probably never be great friends, but she's one of us, and we _all _have our issues, but we stick together. I don't trust Jesse to take care of her, and…" Shooting a look at Finn, she continues by saying, "…based on what we did talk about while we were still 'dating' I suspect that he's actually hurting her even if she doesn't see it yet, so we have to help."

…

"Alright, so all we have to do is beat the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, take care of St. Jerk, fix Rachel, and then go on to win Nationals?" Looking at the assembled gleeks, Mercedes just shakes her head and laughs. "That's nothing…."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Eight: Oh<strong>**, I Just Give Up….**

Looking at Kurt and Quinn, who were trying their best to fade into the background, Sam says, "Awwww, baby, don't be mad."

"Kurt and Quinn are here, on our Friday night. How am I not supposed to be mad about this? How can you be so calm about this? Our parents are coordinating cock-blockers, who have now resorted to getting our friends to help them keep an eye on us." Sam starts to chuckle at angry-'Cedes choice of words. "That's not supposed to be funny."

"Sorry. It's true though, but what can you do? It's some misguided attempt to show us how much they really care."

Sucking on her lips, Mercedes replies, "I know what I wanna' do." This earns her a special smile from Sam, and a little shocked gasp from both Kurt and Quinn. She shoots them a look and they turn back around to continue pretending that they are more interested in what they can see out of the bedroom window, than what they can hear inside the bedroom itself.

"Me too. 'Cedes, you have to be patient."

Letting out a frustrated sigh and looking him directly in the eye, she says, "I am TIRED of being patient, TIRED of waiting." In a hushed tone she whispers, "Let's just get a room somewhere. Get it, get it on, get out, get a burger. What do ya' think, sound like a plan?"

"Ummm, yeah_no_. That sounds more like your girl Satan talking, than my girlfriend 'Cedes. How is that special? I've waited my entire life to find you, to share this with you, and I want it to be sorta' special. I mean nothing fancy, but _not_ what you just described. And I know under all of this angst you do too."

Still trying to entice him with her offer, she traces her finger along the side of his face, across his lips, and down the center of his chest saying, "We'll still be together." It's still not working. Switching tactics she says, "What if we stop waiting for an entire uninterrupted night and just go for it when we're pretty sure that we'd have...I dunno, an hour or two to ourselves. I feel that if we just got it over with, then I wouldn't be so angry at my parents all of the time, and everything would just be easier." Hearing how that sounds, coupled with what she'd said earlier, Mercedes pauses for a moment to clear her mind and get out what she's really trying to say. Leaning in as close to Sam as possible she whispers, "I think I'm more nervous now than I was before because our parents are making it into such a big deal. I mean, I know it's a big deal, but all of their _buggin'_ has me _buggin'_. Just ignore what I said before; I blame that on Satan and me, but mostly on her since she's not here to defend herself. She's just—just…"

Sam whispers back, "Trying to win a bet?"

Nodding yes, Mercedes continues with, "Yeah, when money is involved some of her more unsavory personality traits resurface. Although, I still don't want a big production. That would make me still make me pretty nervous. It'll be special without bells, whistles, and flashing lights." Getting up and walking over to look at her reflection in her vanity mirror she says aloud, "I'm sorry; I guess I just had my one allotted freak-out. I just feel like I haven't had more than a moment with you since New Year's and..." She let the end of her sentence hang there unfinished.

Sam thinks about what she's saying. He gets it. He misses just spending time with her too. In the entire month there was just that one a single moment to themselves last Friday. He thinks, _It's not like we would ever do anything while her parents were home. I mean, I'm pretty sure there will be a noise factor...at least at first...for a while..._ He lets out a low soft chuckle, licking his lips, and looking over at Mercedes. "What about we stop stressing about it and plan for Valentine's Day?"

Both Quinn and Kurt perk up, and decide that it's safe for them to return to the conversation. Mercedes shakes her head. "No, I _hate_ Valentine's Day. Everything pukes hearts, candy, flowers, and it all just screams fake. I don't need one day to tell me, to tell you, that I love you. Please, any day but Valentine's Day."

Kurt speaks up. "I used to feel the same way, but having someone special on Valentine's Day changes everything, trust me."

Looking at Sam, Mercedes could already tell that she was fighting a losing battle; Sam had already made up his mind. With a huff she says, "Fine, you win."

He replies, "So do you."

"I have conditions." Mercedes clears her throat. She was thinking about Sam's über romantic nerd side being unleashed on the pretend holiday, and all she could see were things getting way out of hand. "I meant what I said earlier, NO big production. A nice little dinner at Breadstix and then straight home, okay?"

Looking her dead in the eye, Sam lies to Mercedes for only the second time ever when he says, "Okay, scouts honor." He looks over her shoulder at Quinn and Kurt who mouth 'okay', both wearing exaggerated sneaky faces. (Remember, Sam lied to Mercedes about his rapid road to recovery two chapters back, because he wanted to surprise her when he was 99.99% at the New Year's party :)

"..._Always and forever_..."

Kurt starts giggling. "Mer—Mercedes, what's that?"

"Oh gosh, I think it's my dad singing to my mom." Signaling for silence, Sam grabs her hand, she grabs Kurt's, and he in turn grabs Quinn's as they tip-toe down the stairs to get a better view of the 'Heatwave' Tribute. As Mr. Jones really turns it up for the soaring finish, even Kurt is impressed by his creamy falsetto for the last few parts. Mercedes no longer finds herself in such a bad mood. Her parents were still very much in love, and when she thinks about it, she sees that they're punishing themselves too, by spending every moment they could watching her and Sam.

Mr. Jones almost swallows his tongue when he hears the enthusiastic applause from his stairwell audience. Recovering quickly, he takes a quick bow and says, "Any of you youngins wanna' give it a go?" Sam's hand is the first one in the air.

He quickly picks a new song from the playlist and as the music blasts over the speakers, Mercedes and her mom look at each other and start laughing. Mercedes' laugh quickly fades away when Sam starts to speak the first few words of the song. "We got it together didn't we? We've definitely got out thing together, don't we baby? Isn't that nice? I mean really when you really sit and think about it, isn't it really, really nice?...Nobody but you and me. We've got it together baby..." We all know that Sam has a nice deep sexy voice when he wants to, and right now, he wants to.

"The first, my last, my everything; And the answer to all my dreams; You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star; My kind of wonderful, that's what you are..." Sam was acting out all of the lyrics, ending by pointing to her with one long extended finger. He turns that finger back on himself for the next verse. "I know there's only, only one like you; There's no way they could have made two; Girl you're all I'm living for; Your love I'll keep for evermore; You're the first, your the last, my everything..." 'Everything' is low and rumbles down Mercedes' spine to places below. She gives him a sly little smile. Rocking from side to side in time with the music, Sam may be dancing like a fool but his eyes are telling an entirely different story. As he's pumping his arms and shaking his hips in time to the music making her laugh, every time he opens his mouth and belts out one of the sweet low notes at the end of each chorus, that laugh falters and Mercedes thinks naughty things.

"And in you I've found so many things; A love so new only you could bring; Can't you see it's you; You make me feel this way; You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day..." He was now doing this ridiculous body roll across the front of the living room, trying to accentuate each 'roll' with his big flag-hands. He gives a little wink and struts towards Mercedes, in full Sammy swagger, stopping to do little MJ-esque point/thrust move, singing, "And see so many ways that I; Can love you till the day I die; You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a-a-a a dream; You're the first, the last, my everything..."

At this point, for all of the dun dun duns, and high ethereal singing parts for the middle of the song, Kurt and Quinn are doing their own version of a love train behind Sam. Kurt is working his little shimmy for all its worth, his sexy-face making Quinn smile. Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Jones join in too. Only Mercedes remains on the couch, well that is until Sam pulls her up to dance with him.

Spinning her in circles singing, "I know there's only, only one like you; There's no way they could have made two; Girl you're my reality; But I'm lost in a-a-a a dream; You're the first, you're the last, my everything." He ends by falling dramatically down to his knees moving towards her doing his own shoulder shimmy towards her. Pulling her down with him, holding her hands in his, he ends by saying, "You and me baby. Just you and me. And 'Cedes, you are the first, the last, my everything."

Sneaky boy. Sammy picked a song that he could really ham up dance-wise, but one that also took full advantage of his lower register. That deep voice only comes out to play when he's up to no good. So with every hip swivel he gets a giggle, but Sam can tell by the look on Mercedes' face that all of those low notes are eliciting a certain other king of reaction too. And in front of her parents no less...bad Sammy.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Nine: Kinn? Qurt? Fummel? Hummbray? (Kurt and Quinn, an unlikely combination) <strong>

Kurt Hummel-Hudson can practically taste victory and see some nice spending money heading his way. Of course he'd have to split it, but four-ways still left a nice little purse. Really three, since Blaine would just give him his share anyway.

Quinn didn't really care about the money; she just wants this to be something meaningful for Mercedes and Sam. She can see the love rolling off of them in waves, it made her warm and happy to be around them, and even without the commitment of marriage, this was true, real, and lasting. They'd get there eventually, she is sure of it.

Both of Mercedes' friends have decided to secretly help Sam create a night to remember.

Everything comes together as if by magic. Judging by the looks going around the house, everyone can tell that all of the watch-dogging was taking its toll on the parents, and with Valentine's Day coming up, even they can't resist the pull of the red, exploded heart covered, fakey holiday for lovers. They _are_ practically like teenagers themselves, so both the Evans' and the Jones' are planning a night out on the town, ending in some shi-shi-frou-frou hotel honeymoon suite. They're almost ready to throw in the white towel of defeat…_almost_. The Evans' legitimately need a sitter for Stevie and Stacy, which Finn of all people offers to cover. (He's also put his money down on the 14th, but he really isn't doing it for the money either. He wasted his first time, and he knows that was a mistake, but this with Sam and Mercedes was the opposite of a mistake. He likes the idea of helping.) With parental units sufficiently neutralized, planning begins in earnest.

Yes, they think, if this is truly going to happen, then it might as well be steeped in romance, dripping in passion, and dredged in enchantment. Despite her ridiculous protests, a diva like their Mercedes deserves no less.

Kurt Hummel-Hudson and Quinn Fabray play to win and they aren't beyond stacking the deck _heavily_ in their favor.

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDD NNNNNNOOOOOOTTTTTEEESSSSS:<strong>

'I've Got a Love Jones For You' is from the movie 'The Love Jones' (which I've never actually seen) and is performed by the Refugee Camp all-stars and feat. Melky Sadeck and Day.

Here's a not-so-secret for you: I can't stand Emma. There I said it. Will she be back? I don't know the jury is still out on that one. Maybe one of you readers can make a good case for her, but….ehhh, I doubt it. I've already saved her twice…I don't think I could give her another chance. (I'm not sure if I really like Holly either, but for now, she's in and Emma's out. And, at least I can actually come up for dialogue for her other than 'oh will', teee-heee. Honestly all of Will's love interests get on my nerves including Shelby (unless she's singing), except for Honey Bear—she was great).

'Could've had it all' is a reference to Adele's 'Rolling in the Deep', butchered quite thoroughly in S2.

Hmmmm, why is Sammy's number two school choice a school in Tennessee? I wonder...

'Almost Doesn't Count' is a song by Brandy.

Whoa! It got kinda' ugly there for a bit. Melanie, Melanie, Melanie *mariposafria shakes her head*. Try to help and you end up fighting with your man for weeks and now Satan's after you. At least now we know why her nickname is Storm, kinda'-sorta'. And that Rachel...almost at the rock-bottom, almost...but when she gets there...*shakes head again*.

Reference the Halloween Party one more time? Done. (What the heck did Melanie do? Well all I will say is that it involved her misguided attempt to make 'friends' with the other cheerios outside of the ones in glee club, an accidental mass tweet about Tina's for-gleeks-only party, and maybe just maybe she shared with her new 'friends' some tips on how to woo a certain blond nerd-jock-_ab_donis. Maybe _woo _is too a strong word...she just wanted to 'help' her new 'friends' make friends with the glee clubbers and they thought that if they were friends with Sam, then they could be friends with all of them. Melanie is very 'helpful' in case you didn't notice. Uh huh, and then it was like a sci-fi convention Halloween party, a scantily clad sci-fi convention Halloween party. And yes, Sammy spent at least a small part of the night squealing like a fangirl, but his squeals were in vain, as he quickly discovered that they were really a bunch of cheery-hoe fakers. None of them knew their 'lines', complete nerd let-down.)

Most of the gleeks have now lost the Jumper bet…Can Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Finn pull it off? We'll see…It's going to be so EPIC! (At least that's how I feel about it…hopefully you'll agree :)

FYI-Sam sang Barry White's "You're the First, the Last, My Everything'.

This update is a miracle b/c after I posted the last chapter, my computer decided to die, or at least go into a white screen coma. It's now in some random town in the Midwest getting some geek-squad TLC. Pray that it comes back to me, whole, and with all of my junk….soon.

Up next, Valentine's Day (An Open Love Letter). Sing it with me now, "We want the fluff, gotta' have the fluff; oh, we need the fluff, give up the fluff; da da da, hey hey hey hey..."

Thanks for reading; I hope that you enjoyed it!


	28. CH 26: An Open Love Letter

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada**.

**CH 26: An Open Love Letter**

**Thank-you to Princess976, emzjuk, Isis Aurora Tomoe, AnniKay, Jadziwine, WickedSong, and Tana ****for the reviewLOVE. You're so sweet!**

**Introduction: So I'm not gonna' lie, I was originally going to fake you out and start this chapter just like the others which feature a glee class word-o-the-week assignment. Obviously, with it being Valentine's Day the word-o-the-week was again going to be L-O-V-E, but I wisely decided against it. Let's just get to the two gleeks we really care the most about, our beautiful Mercedes Jones and her hunky boyfriend Sam Evans. We all know what's up. **

* * *

><p><strong>Captain, permission to release the bunnies? <strong>

**-Permission Granted. **

**Fluffy bunnies everywhere! (Emphasis on the fluffy.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Dear Mercedes<strong>

Mercedes opens her locker, and out falls a single white envelope. Her name is scrawled in green ink across the front. Smiling, she opens the letter and begins to read.

…later that day in class

As Sam steps to the front of the room to sing, he grabs his guitar and a stool. Sitting directly in front of Mercedes he takes out the present he found tucked inside of his letter from Mercedes that morning. He kisses the military style dog-tag necklace on which she'd had engraved their 'symbols'. Hers, a crown and a pair of wings, and his, a sword, and a shield emblazoned with the ornate letters E K.

Dear Mercedes,

I'm not so good with words or feelings, but I want you to know how much you mean to me.

"Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night; Takin' your heart and holding it tight; Emotional touch, touchin' my skin; And asking you to do; What you've been doin' all over again..."

When I first saw you, singing on the front steps, did I know that I was hearing the voice that I would want to hear everyday for the rest of my life? Honestly, no. I thought you sounded amazing, but that was all.

Then I saw you smile. Why did it take me months to see that smile? It angers me so much that I didn't see how much you were hurting before. Of course, I had my own problems with stupid girlfriends and ending up homeless. But still, I should have seen it. That's one of the reasons I work so shamelessly hard now. Never stop smiling. Your gorgeous smile chases away all of the clouds.

"...Oh, it's a beautiful thing; Don't think I can keep it all in; I just gotta let you know; What it is that won't let me go?..."

And your laugh. Don't even get me started on what your laugh does to me, each and every time I hear it. Trust me...

Mercedes, I love you. I thank God every single day that I found you, really saw you that night we walked home from prom together. Oel ngati kameie set (I See you now). That night changed my life. You really are my angel. Without you I don't think I would have made it through the summer. You gave me a place to go when everything got to be too much. You took me into your heart and your home and, well, I'm never leaving, ever.

"...It's your love; It just does something to me; It sends a shock right through me; I can't get enough; And if you wonder; About the spell I'm under; Oh, it's your love..."

You've shown me that it's okay to dream big (my future multi-grammy winning and forever love of my life). You believe in me when I can't even believe in myself. You never once let my family's situation define us, and you wouldn't let it define me either. I'm only a derpy dyslexic seventeen year old boy, and I am a published writer because I simply have the most amazing woman in my life who wants nothing more than to see me succeed.

"Better than I was, more than I am; And all of this happened by taking your hand; And who I am now is who I wanted to be; And now that we're together; I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free..."

When I got hurt during that football game, all I could see was you. You were the light, and you were there like an angel to hold my hand. And the things you showed me! Glimpses of where we could be, or will be, or where I want to be.

Make no mistake about how I feel. I love you. You are my angel and my queen, and in my heart of hearts there is only you. I am your emerald knight, and I will stand before you to defend you, align myself with you in all things, and stand behind you to support you for as long as God gives me life. That's the least I can do for the woman who kept the shadows at bay. You are the bringer of the light. You are a never ending font of hope, joy, peace, comfort, solace, empathy, kindness, and of course love.

"...Oh, it's a beautiful thing; Don't think I can keep it all in; If you asked me why I've changed; All I gotta do is say your sweet name..."

Mercedes, I love you.

I love the curl of your hair. I love the smoothness of your skin. I love the warmth of your brown eyes. I love the light in your smile. I love that 'spot' on your collarbone. I love the softness of your breasts. I love the delicate nature of your hands in mine. I love the suppleness of your stomach. I love the beautiful firmness of your thighs. Oh, and God knows how I love the generous curving delightful expanse of your backside. I love that ticklish spot behind your right knee, and I love all ten of your little brown toes.

"...It's your love; It just does something to me; It sends a shock right through me; I can't get enough..."

When you look at me my pulse speeds up. When you smile at me I blush. When you touch me I can't help but come undone. But when you sing to me, I hear angels calling me home.

"...And if you wonder; About the spell I'm under; Oh, it's your love..."(It's Your Love- Tim McGraw, feat. Faith Hill)

Mercedes Patrice Jones, you are my mì nìwotx krr'aw ngay yawne (my forever one true love).

You win.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Dear Sam<strong>

Sam opens his locker, and sees a long lavender ribbon hanging from the top, tied around a single long white envelope. His name is scrawled in flowing print across the front. Smiling, he opens the letter and begins to read.

…later that day in class

Mercedes walks to the front of the class to sing her song of love to Sam. Hanging from her necklace, alongside the S, A, and M is a new trinket, found tucked inside her love letter from Sam. A big heart, made up of several smaller interlocking hearts, a heart of hearts.

Dear Sam,

I've always worked hard to keep my heart safe. I've been a fool and been burned before. I never would have imagined that that night at prom, I would enter a princess, but leave forever your queen. I thought my maze of walls was impenetrable, but I am more than happy to admit that I was so very wrong.

"I just want you close; Where you can stay forever; You can be sure; That it will only get better..."

My sweet Sam, you know that I guarded my heart of hearts fiercely, from even you in the very beginning. I was always waiting for that 'other shoe' to drop. I was constantly expecting to wake up from the most wonderful dream I've ever had, but that moment never came.

"...You and me together; Through the days and nights; I don't worry 'cause; Everything's going to be alright; People keep talking they can say what they like; But all i know is everything's going to be alright..."

Every time you made me laugh, a wall fell. Every time you made me smile, another came down. Every time you told me I was beautiful, another wall would come crashing to the ground. As the walls fell, butterflies would float up. Every time I made you smile, or ran my fingers through your hair, or caught you staring at me with those amazing green eyes, everything was all fluttering wings and fanciful feelings.

"...No one, no one, no one; Can get in the way of what I'm feeling; No one, no one, no one; Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you; Can get in the way of what I feel for you..."

I had spent years building up those walls, but I never even noticed them falling. I understand now that I never stood a chance against you. Once you're committed I realized that I would literally have to break your heart to make you let me go. Silly stubborn boy. I would never do that to you, so it looks like we're stuck, come what may. I wonder my emerald knight, didn't you realize that guys like you could have anyone they wanted? Didn't you see that you were supposed to have left me long ago?

"...When the rain is pouring down; And my heart is hurting; You will always be around; This I know for certain..."

I ask myself what do you see when you look at me? If I am to believe you, all you see is gorgeous, beautiful, soft, supple, something to be treasured, something to take your time with, something you could love forever and never grow tired of. You are so deliberate in how you love me, and for that I am truly grateful.

When I look at you I see friendship, desire, joy, peace, lust, happiness, kindness, nerdyness :), and of course love, but not just any love. A great love that is only starting.

"...You and me together; Through the days and nights; I don't worry 'cause; Everything's going to be alright; People keep talking they can say what they like; But all I know is everything's going to be alright; No one, no one, no one; Can get in the way of what I'm feeling..."

We are at the very beginning of our story, but I am pretty sure that I already know exactly how this will end. I should be scared. Scared to walk with you on this uncharted path. Scared to dare to believe that you are my match. Scared to believe that there really is no one else. Scared that somehow you of all people battled so fiercely for my heart of hearts, managing to knock down all of my fortified walls, and lay my defenses bare at your feet.

"...I know some people search the world; To find something like what we have; I know people will try, try to divide, something so real; So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one..."

I should be scared, but I'm not. After my night as a princess in pink, I would have been content with just being your friend. You, fate, and my heart of hearts had other plans.

When I thought that I'd lost you, I couldn't help but think about what I would do without you. How can you live a full life when half of you is missing? After that night, I knew. I knew what you were to me. I knew what I was to you. I knew why my defenses were like air at your very approach, at your touch, with every look, with every song you sang to me, and every time you arrived breathless and shirtless at my backdoor...You always had a key.

"...no one; Can get in the way of what I feel for you." (No One – Alicia Keys)

I love you; each day I love you more. Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you any more than I already do, another week passes and I start all over again. I thank God that you are in my life.

You win.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunnies, Bunnies, Bunnies, End Notes, Bunnies, Bunnies, Bunnies:<strong>

ALFSLGJHOSUROEWNDHOLSHLJGAHJ! This is how I feel right now. Words. Are. Insufficient. My heart, oh my heart...did yours flutter _just_ a wee bit too? Did you feel the love?

Don't hate me...Sometimes I just need sweet, sticky, fluffy-fluff in my life. (I wrote these letters a while ago; I had to slip them in somewhere, & it's their FIRST Valentine's Day together, I'm allowed.)

Excuse me while I include a #shameless self-promotion: The walk home from prom references my very first story here on fanfiction(dot)net—Between the Scenes: The Road to Samcedes, CH 3. Go read all five chapters to get the pre-summer back-story, and review if you dare (or if you care, whichever works)! And I will be updating it at some point.

And yes, for Halloween Mercedes was dressed as the princess angel from her Romeo + Juliet dream (see CH 16 of this story) and Sammy was dressed as a real genuine knight in mostly shining armor. Kurt even helped him with the chainmail :)

_Please_ don't hate me...I know what you all want, and trust me I want it too! And so do Sam & Mercedes. And so do the bunnies...

I hope that this little chapter makes you smile. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.hop, hop, twitchy, hop, hop...<strong>

**Captain, the bunnies have control of the keyboard! **

**-God help us all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bouncy-Flouncy Sneaky-Peek Time:<strong>

_Psssstt_...You didn't think that it was over did you? I mean yes it was wonderful (I think) but what about the rest of it? Aren't you even the least bit curious about the contents of Valentine's Day, **_part two_**, entitled 'Broken Promises'?

No...

Alright then nevermind...

Yes!

Well okay, since you've convinced me and these bunnies drive a hard bargain, here's a little nibble to tide you over until I am able to post again.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Lonely Hearts Club No More<strong>

Each separately getting a ride from their parents', Sam and Mercedes arrive at Breadstix at around the same time, just a little late for their six o'clock _group_ dinner at the 'Stix. That's right, group dinner; it was the only kind either of set of parents would let them go on that particular night (they just couldn't help it). Waving bye, the two quickly head inside to join their friends.

Someone shouts 'hello' from across the room. Turning to see who it is, Mercedes is surprised to see that once again the Warblers are providing entertainment for the evening. If she hadn't spent so much time with them that summer helping out Kurt, she would never have recognized them, because none of them are wearing the typical blue and red uniform of Dalton Academy. She gives the random Warbler a tiny wave, and scans the assembled faces for Kurt figuring that he had to be up there somewhere, as an honorary Warbler, so that he could sing sappy love song duets all night with Blaine. (She doesn't see him.)

Heading over to the table, Sam and Mercedes can see most of the original gleeks plus Melanie already waiting for them. The only ones missing are Finn (who is babysitting Stevie and Stacy) and Quinn, who decided to stay at home with her mom (it was her first Valentine's Day alone).

As the Warblers and Kurt, who has _finally_ arrived, take the stage to sing their first number, the waitress arrives and informs them that the group has already placed all of their orders. After setting a fresh basket of breadsticks on the table, she gives them a little smile and walks off.

Just before the first song ends, Sam excuses himself from the table to use the restroom. Tina moves into his open seat and gives Mercedes a little hug hello. Once Santana turns her head to whisper something in Brittany's ear, both she and Mercedes quickly snag their first breadsticks. Giggling, Mercedes whispers, "I know right, Santana doesn't play when it comes to her sticks."

Tina replies, "You got that right. At least you guys were a little late, so you missed the 'pull back a nub' threat we all got when the very first basket arrived."

"Why am I not surprised?" Laughing once more, Mercedes feels like she is finally starting to relax and truly get comfortable about what lies ahead.

"Howdy folks. Can I have everyone's attention?"

Pausing, mid-chuckle, breadstick half hanging out of her mouth, Mercedes is afraid to turn around when that all too familiar southern drawl hits her ears. Looking quickly at Kurt, who is now sitting in Tina's vacant seat at the opposite end of the table, she sees him twirling his finger wildly, signaling for her to _turn around_. As she does, she hears Tina say 'Awwwwww' in one ear, and hears Brittany chanting 'bunnies, bunnies, bunnies' in the other. Steeling herself for the inevitable, she raises her eyes and looks at Sam.

"Folks, I got myself in a right pickle. You see, I love that girl sittin' right over there sumthin' fierce and I, uhh, well today I broke a promise that I made to her." A few exaggerated gasps can be heard.

"You see this here is our first Valentine's Day together and she made me _promise_ not to cause a scene. Standin' up here in front of all of y'all, with my guit-tar in hand, I think that constitutes 'a scene'." A few scattered chuckles can be heard from the restaurant's patrons.

"Y'all wish me luck. I sure hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me because...I'll tell you right now Ms. Mercedes Jones, that I was lyin' through my teeth. 'Over the top' cannot even begin to describe the night I have planned for you purdy lady." Mercedes is wearing her 'blush face', and now a few whistles and catcalls can be heard.

"So darlin' put down that breadstick 'cause I don't want you ruinin' the special dinner I got planned for you in just a bit, and give a listen. I wrote this just for you. This song perfectly says what I want, and the answer to the big question is: Everything."

Giving her a smile that was hers and hers alone, plus a little wink (more like a _hood_wink for tricking her like this), Sam places his fingers on the guitar and launches into his heart-song for 'Cedes.

"What..."

* * *

><p>(That's all you get! You'll have to wait for the next update to discover everything Sammy has planned. But don't worry, as promised: it will be steeped in romance, dripping in passion, and dredged in enchantment.)<p>

And Tana, loved the suggestion and it will be included during Regionals.

*editing this update from her phone- LIKE A BOSS*

Thanks for reading! : ) And just for good measure, I'll throw in one last 'don't hate me...'


	29. CH27: Broken Promises, Believe in Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 26: Broken Promises aka Believe in Magic, You Muggle!**

**Thank-you to Isis Aurora Tomoe, Princess976, Jadziwine :), Tana, emzjuk,and**** WickedSong**** for the reviewLOVE. It's nice to see from time to time who is still following along, loving the Samcedes love as just as much as me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain, the bunnies are <em>dancing<em>. Is that the bunny-hop?**

**-No, it's a love train.**

**Captain, shall we _hop_ on?**

**-We might as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This starts exactly where the previous chapter ends, so without further ado….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Lonely Hearts Club No More …(True Love's Heart-Song)<strong>

"What I'd give to bring you flowers. What I'd give to get you alone. What I'd give to bring a smile across your face. What I'd give to take you home…"

The opening stanza is sung so low, almost whispered, and Mercedes has the urge to lean in to be sure that she catches each and every word. For her, the entire room goes dark, and the only thing she can see is Sam singing the song that _he_ wrote for _her._ Never before in her life had someone serenaded her with an original song, never. One of her favorite things about glee this year is singing to Sam and knowing that every song he sings is for her. A slow smile spreads across her face. She should have known that he had given in much too quickly. She should have known that he was up to something. Secretly she thinks, _I'm glad I never saw this coming._

"…What I'd give to make you coffee. Find out how you like your eggs. Wrapped around you in the mornin'. A tangled lace of arms and legs…"

_Oh hot damn Sam, just put all our business out there why don't you?_ Mercedes can feel ever more heat rising to her face at Sam's not so subtle words. As the heat spreads from her chest down below she shifts a little in her seat under the weight of his words, thinking, _Oh he wants me. He wants me so bad…and the feeling's mutual._

"…What I'd give to let you love me. Find out everything that brings you joy. Wake up to your face above me. **You'd** be that girl and **I** could be that boy. Find out why that feelin' is...Oh, what I'd give. What I'd give…"

There is so much meaning wrapped up in that small, three-word declaration: What I'd Give. He'd already told her the answer: Everything.

At Sam's words for her she brings one hand up to close her now gaping mouth, while the other she places over her rapidly beating heart. The thought of Sam's green eyes being the first thing she'd see tomorrow morning makes it flutter and shortens her breath.

"…What I'd give to take you dancin'. What I'd give to make you mine. If you got questions, I got answers. And my answer's "yes" to you every time…"

She thinks about how foolish she had been in the beginning, wanting to hide their relationship over her own stupid insecurities. She thinks about all of the regret she has over all of the lost opportunities, but his words also make her think about the opportunities still to come. If the 'lost' are a hill then the 'ones to come' is towering mountain, dwarfing that little hill with its massive presence. There is infinitely more to come when compared to what they've already been blessed to have.

"…What I'd give for just one minute. What I'd give to count all the ways. If your heart was dark with nothing in it. I'd give you mine and take your place…"

She thinks about everything that happened to bring them together, and realizes that it's an absolute miracle. She realizes that she took a chance and so did he. She remembers once trying to talk herself out of loving Sam. It didn't matter how many reasons she came up with against it, the reasons for loving him were always greater in number. He'd been much quicker to just give in, while she had fought it, kicking and screaming. She chuckles to herself at the thought. _Well tonight a little kicking and screaming wouldn't be too bad!_ While singing, Sam never misses a beat, but a quick raise of his eyebrows lets her know that he totally caught that naughty-thought look.

"…What I'd give to let you love me. Find out everything that brings you joy. Wake up to your face above me. **You'd** be that girl and **I** could be that boy. Find out why that feelin' is...Oh, what I'd give. What I'd give…"

After singing the last chorus, Sam quickly exchanges his acoustic guitar for an electric one. As she watches his hands slide hypnotically up and down the neck of the guitar, feeling his eyes, intense and unwavering, she falls completely under his spell. Yup, Mercedes Jones officially no longer needed air to breathe. When he finally strikes that last note, she is still in a trance, almost missing hearing him say, "My Lady, your carriage awaits."

Mercedes blinks very slowly several times, still not quite sure if she trusts her legs to be working well enough to support her if she stands. Sam quickly hands his guitar off and offers her his hand. Taking it she stands, only wavering slightly as he slides her coat over her shoulders. Remembering that this dinner started out as a group event, she finally turns around to gauge the reactions of her friends. Eyes bugging out and mouth falling open again, she looks slowly around the table at each person. Every single last one of those cheeky gleeks is wearing a pair of fluffy bunny ears, a bow-tie of varying hue, and a wide smile. Ultimately that is what brings Mercedes fully out of the heart-song trance. Her full, excited laughter floats around the entire restaurant as the two make their way outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Pumpkins and Old Friends<strong>

Mercedes' ringing laughter stops abruptly when she steps outside of the restaurant and into the cold snowy night. "Wha—". She approaches cautiously at first, then with more certainty. "Willow." The gentle horse makes a small noise in her throat and turns her head to receive a little pat from Mercedes. "It's good to see you girl. Who is your friend?"

Sam answers, "Her name's Tara."

"Mmmmm, I should have guessed." Turning to look back at Sam, Mercedes shakes her head and says, "You weren't kidding when you said 'carriage' were you?"

Taking her hand and helping her up onto the plush seat, he simply says, "Obviously not." Then he proceeds to spread the blanket in the back across their laps, takes her hand, and signals to the driver that they were ready.

As they make their way slowly down the still snow covered secondary streets, Sam explains that she should be prepared for more surprises. Her next being more of a delight, as he produces two perfectly made and still steaming cups of hot chocolate with just sweet enough biscotti. Mercedes wonders where Sam is hiding the elf that made the tasty treat.

Looking around, Mercedes can tell that they are making their way to Lima's artsy district. (Well artsy for Lima anyway.) They pass the 'Color Me Mine', the 'New Age' shop, the 'Artist's Supply Shoppe', coming to stop in front of a simple looking dress shop. It was the only store still open. Mercedes knows the place immediately. True, the store is on the small side; at first blush it's a deceptively simple looking clothing shop that provided your basic tailoring and alteration service, but if you went inside, you'd also discover that the owner makes lovely wedding gowns or special occasion frocks. (Writing a story, which involves actual horse-drawn carriages, mentions elves, and promises magic, means you get to use fun words like 'frock'.)

"Sam, why are we at Mrs. C. Changs'?" (You see, this little dress shop is owned and operated by none other than Tina's mother. Tina has inherited her mother's sense for fashion, but instead of light and pretty, in her it comes out more dark and edgy.)

"It's a surprise. You'll have to go inside to find out what treasures await you."

"What are you going to do while I'm in there?"

"Like always, I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Fairy God Mothers Are Real<strong>

Pulling on the door and walking in, Mercedes just stands there. She's all alone, or so she thinks. She hears soft voices and giggling coming from the changing room area. Walking towards the giggling, pulling back the curtained opening, Mercedes is met by the most beautiful dress she's ever seen. It's a flowing soft teal creation. Walking slowly around the dress, she sees that it is a corset top with wide ribbon ties at the back and a set of completely full skirts. She thinks, _It's a shade too long, I'd need at least…_ Her thoughts halt when she sees the delicate looking black platform shoes placed on a little stool next to the dress.

Something flashes at her from the corner atop the table next to the shoes. On a small silver platter was a dainty tiara. It reminds her of a loosely woven gold spun bird's nest, sprinkled with semi-precious stones. Next to the tiara is a pair of modest diamond stud earrings. She inhales sharply as she reaches out to touch the earrings.

A voice floats out from one of the changing compartments, "She gasped! That wast our cue. Let's get to work."

Hands are suddenly everywhere, pulling her purse out of her hand, pulling her coat off, taking off her shirt, her pants, stripping her bare. Just as quickly the hands help her into pretty underthings. Bunny ears still on, Brittany slides one silky stocking up one leg, then the other, whispering, "Garters first. That way they can stay on when everything else comes off." All Mercedes can do is giggle in reply. Next they slip her into the kinds of soft and frilly pieces that deserve to be discovered later that night under such a beautiful dress.

Brittany then gives her a big hug, wrapping her in a large warm robe as she does. Santana helps her into a large high backed chair, while Tina sets up another table. While Santana works her magic on 'Cedes hair, Tina does her make-up, and Brittany hops around in the background lookin' too cute for words. As Santana puts the finishing touches on her she says, "I wants a full report with _all_ of the sordid details by Friday." Taking in the look Mercedes gives her, she gives her a fake-snarky one right back. "Girl, my dinner is in some to-go box in the car getting cold. I left _breadsticks_ on the table for you. It's the least you could do." To which again Mercedes can only reply in giggles. A short while later they are standing her back up, turning her back to the mirror to help her step into her dress and shoes. "Okay Britts, time for the sparkle."

Brittany bounces over and runs a large brush all over any skin Mercedes may be showing. She runs it over her arms, her collarbone and neck, her cleavage, and lightly across her face. When she's done she exclaims, "Mercedes, you look like a fairy tale!"

Turning to see the fruits of their intense labors in the mirror she is stunned. The earrings catch her eye first. Then she takes in her hair. Her hair is half-up, half down, with the unusual tiara woven in, and curls cascading down her shoulders. Her make-up is simple, almost like she isn't wearing any, but everything about her face looks perfected. Only her lips have a rosy wash of color and extra shine. Whenever she moves slightly, it looks like she has a thin veil of diamonds scattered under her skin. Mercedes shoots a quizzical look at Brittany. "Brittany can I see that brush?" Taking the brush Mercedes shakes it and as far as she can tell it's just your average run of the mill make-up brush. To her it looks brand-new. "Brittany what did you put on me?"

"Fairy dust, I know a guy."

Smiling at her friend, Mercedes says, "I figured as much." Looking back at her reflection once again, Mercedes looks at Tina and says, "Tina, your mom is amazing. This dress is unbelievable. This must have co—"

"Don't even say it. My mother loves you almost as much as she loves me. It's a present. She figured that you and your mother were two of her oldest and most beloved clients. Trust me, she made this for you with thoughts of love, not money in her heart…._Okay_, that's not entirely true. I did promise her that she'd get to make the dresses for your future someday wedding." Mercedes reaches out to smack her on the arm. "What, tell me if I'm lying? I'm pretty sure your mom has already said as much."

Shaking her head, Mercedes knows that Tina _isn't_ lying.

"Okay, time for you to go." Tina wraps her in a long gray hooded cloak that is surprisingly very warm. It covers her from head to toe, leaving only her face and part of the tiara exposed. With a final giggle, they each blow her a kiss and push her out from behind the curtain and back into the main part of the store.

Sam is standing there waiting for her, wearing a lovely dark gray suit and tie. Only Mercedes knows that his tie perfectly matches her dress. (Kurt made the suit for Sam. After prom he decided that Sam needed one good suit to call his own, because a gentleman never knows when a special occasion, such as the very one we are experiencing now, will arise. His only condition for the gift: Never desecrate it with a bolo tie, _ever_.)

Turning he says, "Wow."

"Wow what? All you can see is my face."

"That's all I need to see."

Taking her hand, and giving it a gentle kiss, he continues, "Next stop, Jones residence." After helping her back into the carriage, he whispers in her ear, "I'm surprised that only took about a half an hour. You _are_ wearing clothes under that, right?"

Laughing she punches him in the shoulder saying, "You wish." before leaning into his side once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: One Enchanted Evening<strong>

Giving her one last nuzzle, Mercedes whispers, "Bye Willow. It was great seeing you again." After the carriage pulls away Mercedes starts to walk towards her front door, only to have Sam pull her towards the backyard. "Okay, let me guess, more surprises?" He just smiles. "I'm game as long as there's something to eat back there. At this point I'd settle for a twig, some melted snow, and a blade of grass."

He laughs into the night, answering with, "Yes. Appetizers are waiting."

Grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the back, she says, "Well why didn't you say that in the first place." He just keeps laughing.

Once she reaches the back of the house, for practically the hundredth time that night, Mercedes Jones is stopped in her tracks. Her backyard has been transformed into a crazy snowy replica of that amazing garden at Blaine's McMansion. There is a wall of snow just two feet tall winding its way to her back door, mimicking a little hedge row. Following the maze with her eyes, she can see that it leads to the deck, which has been cleared, and now has a tented covering protecting it from the elements. There are about a million tiny twinkling lights strung in each tree, trunks and all, twinkling in time to soft instrumental music playing in the background. And the snowy little sculptures surrounding a small perfectly square clearing in the center of the 'maze' were designed to remind them of people they know. As they walk to the deck for the appetizers, Mercedes identifies each. "That one in the vest has to be Mr. Schuester. The dinosaur is clearly Puck. That one has to be Brittany."

"How can you be so sure that's Brittany? I thought it was a giraffe, with a humpback."

Giving Sam a look, she says, "Boy, that don't even make sense. It's a girl riding a unicorn."

Sam laughs, "Brittany!" Mercedes just shakes her head and points to another almost giant sculpture. They both say, "Finn."

"What's that one?"

"I think they're supposed to be Kurt and Blaine and maybe Dave?"

"Aren't those _fish_?"

"_No_, dolphins are mammals, not fish." Sam gives her a puzzled look. "Brittany thinks that dolphins are just gay sharks. Someone with a hankering for Ms. Pierce was getting very creative with the _snow_piary." (That would be Artie, in charge of architecture).

The appetizers are on a little table, kept warm by a small heating dome. They are light enough to be eaten quickly, and are just enough to tide them over until dinner. Each bite is more delicious than the last. Just after they finish, the real music starts. Sam stands and walks over to Mercedes, holding out his hand, saying, "Mercedes, you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" (But they are _not _dancing to 'Jar of Hearts' this time!)

Giggling, yet again, she takes his hand and says, "Yes." Leading her back out through the maze into the clearing, Sam twirls her around and they begin to dance to the music. Mercedes can hear songs that they have sung to each other that year in glee and at other times since they started dating back in May. One of the songs makes her stumble a little, taking her mind so completely to another place and time that she loses her concentration. Feeling a little foolish, she's embarrassed and avoids making eye contact with Sam when he gives her a questioning look.

Holding her steady, Sam leans in and whispers, "I know. Me too."

"Why don't I feel cold? Shouldn't I feel cold?"

Giving her a lopsided grin he answers, "I'm keeping you warm with my cyclops-style laser vision." He then gives her his best Zoolander-eye.

Snorting she says, "Cyclops, really?"

With a little huff he explains the reference. "Babe, c'mon, X-men, the one with the visor that incinerates stuff with his searing eye-rays."

That warms her even more, causing her to laugh, and drag him in closer, so she can pull him into a kiss while they spin under the dancing lights.

Forever her dork.

Forever his diva.

They are still kissing when the music stops and the lights flicker off, casting them in momentary darkness, before flickering back on again. Pulling out of the kiss, Sam says, "Dinner is served."

…

Once inside Mercedes heads upstairs to hang up the cloak, Sam's coat, and to make a grand staircase unveiling upon her descent back to the first floor. Sam has his back to her when she makes her way silently back down the steps. She gently clears her throat, causing him to turn around. It's most definitely his turn to be breathless. He didn't say a word. He _couldn't _say a word. But, that's okay, because the look on his face is worth a thousand. The look in his eyes is worth a million. Mercedes smiles a little to herself and takes his hand.

On the table there are candles, and a vase with roses, and all of Sam and Mercedes' favorite dishes served tapas style.

After they are seated and eating comfortably, Sam asks, "How am I doing Ms. Jones?"

"Ai-ight." Sam gives her a mock incredulous look. Laughing again she answers truthfully, "So good Mr. Evans, so very good."

…

With dinner over, Sam rises to take the dishes into the kitchen, this time earning _him_ the incredulous look from Mercedes. "What? Your mom has me trained. Don't ask, and don't complain woman."

While Sam busies himself with the dishes, Mercedes turns off the music and returns the candles to their home in the sideboard. After a few moments, he emerges from the kitchen, 'the look' in _full_ effect, takes her hand and leads her upstairs, saying, "Now it's time for you to sing for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: All That's Left - One Glass Slipper<strong>

Once in her room he says, "First, we need our stars." Searing her with another look, his voice drops as he proclaims, "I do my best work under the stars."

After the stars start dancing around the room, he pulls her close, hands on each side of her face, fingers working their way slowly up into her hair. Mercedes steps back, and after taking a stilling breath, she says, "I need to take the tiara out. Santana put a hundred pins in with it, and it would suck to have you accidentally rip out some of my hair, um, later. Plus, the tiara's a loner."

Sam motions for her to sit at her vanity to remove the tiara. He watches her work as quickly as her slightly trembling hands will allow. Getting a little frustrated with the tiara, she goes for the earrings. "Those are yours Mercedes." She looks at his face reflected in the mirror. "Keep them in, and at some point tonight they'll be the _only_ thing you'll have on."

Thinking, _Well __okay__ then…_ Mercedes works lightning fast to remove the last of the pins holding the tiara. Turning back around to face Sam, she shouts, "Oh my goodness Sam!"

"What?"

"Wh—what? You know what! Where is the mystery? Boy, where are your clothes?" Wearing nothing but a fierce blush and a sexy lopsided grin, he points to a messy pile on the window seat.

"S'nothing that you haven't seen before." That does not help Mercedes take her eyes off of the spot on the ceiling where they are now trained. "You're the present that needs unwrapping." Still not helping. "I'll put on my boxers." That helps, kinda'-sorta'.

Forcing herself to look down (at least at his eyes) she can't help but smile. Trying to be a bit more forward, she says, "Well then, what are you waiting for, unwrap me."

Walking around her, Sam stops in front of her, scratching his head. He didn't see a zipper or a button anywhere. "I'm not sure how. I'm guessin' if I just pulled, you'd be sorta' mad about that." Taking in the look on her face, he nods his head, saying, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Hmmmm. Not a good 'first time' dress choice in my opinion. Pretty to look at, but it needs Velcro, instead of, of….all of this."

"Oh my goodness, Velcro? How can I still be nervous when you are so unbelievably adorable."

"I'm trying for sexy here, not adorable. Puppies are adorable, I'm a tiger baby, and tigers are sexy."

Turning around, Mercedes says over her shoulder, "Well right now you're coming off a little lost, so let me help you. Untie the bow in the back and loosen the bindings. Then unhook the panel that is going across the back."

Sam follows her directions, muttering, "Stupid man-hands, these hooks were made for the fae-fingered, not actual people-fingers." Mercedes just laughs. "Stop laughing, it's not funny, and you're moving too much…." Finally, he's done, and as the dress falls to the floor, he kisses the skin along her spine in all of the places that her super cute and frilly underthings allow. Turning back around she motions with her finger for him to wait, while she retrieves the dress from the floor and hangs it up in her closet next to the gray cloak. Sam is waiting for her on her bed. She points to her shoes. Without hesitation he says, "On." And even though she's the one who asked the question, his answer gets her 'blush face' in response. "Get over here."

Without hesitation, she joins him, whispering, "Thank you. I know I said I didn't want a big production, but I'm glad you didn't listen."

Nuzzling her neck, he softly replies, "My pleasure…" Then he leans in and starts kissing her.

After what seems like mere moments, Sam feels Mercedes go completely still.

" 'Cedes, what was that?"

"I—I think it was the front door?"

"Robbers?"

She gives him a look, straining to listen. She frowns and says, "Worse, parents."

"_Seriously_!" Sam rolls onto his back and lets out a ridiculously long exaggerated sigh of frustration. "You've got to be kidding me." They can both clearly hear her parents arguing downstairs. Her dad wants to come upstairs, and her mom is trying to convince him to go into the basement.

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"Uhh, you're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Right." Standing up, he walks over to the window seat and grabs his clothes. Pulling her over to him, he begins kissing her. Somehow he manages to get completely dressed (mostly, okay, just barely buttoned enough to keep things from falling down…) all without breaking the kiss. Turning to open the window, he pulls her into one last kiss, whispering, "I love you" across her lips. Giving her one last look, smiling, he goes all spiderman out the window. She throws his coat down to him once he's safely on the ground.

Hearing her parents making their way up the stairs, Mercedes quickly kicks off her shoes, throws on her robe, and makes her way back over to the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six (if you're still reading at this point!): Well at Least There's <em>Magic <em>in the Air**

Hearing her parents in the background as she stands there looking out of the still slightly open window at her emerald knight, she feels that although it is only ten o'clock, it might as well be midnight because the spell cast on the night is _mostly_ broken.

During dinner the backyard had been put back into place. She and Sam had cleaned up after dinner. Her dress is safely stowed away in her closet. As she pulls her window closed, she hears Sam's laughter carry on the night air, and she can't help but smile. The only evidence that anything was amiss is the lone set of footprints in the snow in the backyard and a cufflink that won't be discovered until the spring. There's also one shoe that didn't quite make it all the way into the closet. Mercedes changes the stars on her projection lamp to fireflies, and is startled to see her mother standing there looking at her from the doorway. Giving her the most apologetic look she could muster, her mother whispers, "Sorry baby, food poisoning" before walking away to check on her father.

Dreamily Mercedes replies, "Nothing to be sorry for. I'll believe in magic always." And as she lies down on her bed to watch the fireflies twinkle around her room, she begins to hum the theme to Harry Potter, knowing that out there, running in the night, her Sam was doing the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey now, don't be sad (or, ummm, mad), these are just the end notes:<strong>

Did I just do that? First, let me say, _don't hate me_. ^This^ was always the way it was going to happen, but more on that later. Part of me is sorry, but part of me isn't. It's the _next chapter_ that was never planned…remember, this story was originally going to be only 8-12 chapters long.

If the beginning confuses you or you feel as though you missed the super adorable group dinner prelude, then you needs to go back and read the _entire _previous chapter, key word being _entire_.

All credit for the a-frickin-mazingness of Sam's Heart-Song for 'Cedes goes to SUGARLAND for putting 'What I'd Give' on their album 'Love on the Inside'.

Thanks to Jadziwine for the use of her breathless line…I have my eye on "wild hope" next :)

Willow & Tara- I couldn't help myself. I didn't realize that I never gave Sam's horse (from CH16) a name until I wrote this, so his horse became a girl named Tara. (Yes, the Tara and Willow from Buffy).

So, even in fiction, I couldn't have it all happen so neatly. Sorry! But it's coming, trust me. I like a little romance, okay, so I like _a lot_ of romance. *grins sheepishly*

It made me so happy to write this, I hope that you were just as happy reading it!

* * *

><p>…<strong>hop, hop, hop, twitchy, hop, hop, hop…<strong>

Captain, the bunnies are sharpening their carrots!

-It'll either be an angry mob or a stampede. This could get messy.

Captain, we're not ready! What shall we use to distract them?

-Give them Dave.

Captain, what if he's not enough?

-Give them Santana. Give them Kurt. Give them Artie. Give them Brittany. Give them Finn. Give them Quinn. Just don't give them what they want…_yet_!

Captain, will it work?

-Pray that it does.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One and a half: Are You Moe or Curly?<strong>

Dave isn't really sure why he promised Kurt that he would come to this 'Lonely Hearts Club' thing to begin with. Standing in the foyer, he's about to just give up and leave when another guy comes in wearing a William McKinley letterman jacket, looking just as out of place as Dave. The guy looks over at Dave, and does a little chin-up in acknowledgment, saying, "Hey Dave."

Dave responds back, "Hey, umm, sorry I don't actually know your real name."

Moe shakes his head, and with a roll of his eyes he answers, "Shemar. My name is Shemar Rashad."

Dave takes a little step back. "Rashad, as in Anthony Rashad is your brother?"

"Thank God _NO_. Rashad as in my dad was his dad's brother. He's my cousin, that's all."

Dave realizes that Shemar is new to McKinley, and that he'd never really talked to him before now. He's always assumed that he was a jerk just like Anthony, but it seems like Shemar likes Anthony just as much as everyone else. Dave gives him a puzzled look. "Well, you have to at least be friends with him, you hang out with him an awful lot."

"Although it may not appear that way, he and I aren't really that close. I live with him because his dad is my legal guardian. When I first started at McKinley he was the only person I knew, and I didn't realize that hanging out with him would mean that I'd have no other friends. He's an asshole, and apparently I'm asshole by association."

Dave opens his mouth to respond, but before he can Kurt and Burt burst into the restaurant, Kurt spitting out rapid-fire instructions for Burt. "…Dad, are you listening? These lamb chops have to make it over to Mercedes' house ASAP so that Quinn can prep and broil them. Then you can go back home and have your romantic evening with Carol, I promise."

"Kurt, don't worry; I got it."

Kurt finally notices the other two McKinley high students. "Hey Dave, so glad you could make it." Eying up the other boy, he says, "Are you Moe or Curly?"

Burt cuts in saying, "Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you his name is Shemar. And I knew his father, and he's good people."

Kurt just ignores Burt and instead of apologizing says, "Whatever, you better not be here doing the bidding of Anthony Rashad." Shooting Dave a look he continues with, "Dave, you keep an eye on him. Let me know if he tries to start any trouble." Dave gives Kurt blank-face, he really doesn't want to be involved.

To Shemar, Burt says, "Just ignore him. Stressful event planning makes him forget his manners. Shemar, the offer still stands, as soon as all this snow clears you, me, and Finn will break in the new poles Carol got me for Christmas."

Shemar looks unsure at first, and then he just looks happy. Smiling, he says, "Thanks Mr. Hummel…I mean Burt. That'd be really nice." Dave thinks it's the first time he's ever seen him smile before (and he thinks it looks pretty nice, and besides, if Burt likes him, he can't be all that bad, right?)

Practically pushing Burt out the door, Kurt says, "Dad, the lamp chops are not going to broil themselves. Bye-bye now!" Then he disappears into the restaurant.

"Table for two?"

Dave looks at Shemar who says, with a half-smile on his face, "You are supposed to be 'keeping an eye on me' right?" Turning back to the hostess, he says, "Sure, that'd be just fine." After they are seated Shemar says, "You know that Anthony is the one messing with that girl, Mercedes, from glee. I was going to audition for glee without him, and then he comes home gushing about some new cheerio that he just had to get with who liked footballers that could sing. I didn't know until later that she had a boyfriend, and I would have stopped performing with him, but _uhhh_, let's just say that he can make my life very difficult, and his father is not someone to mess with. After what happened at the hospital I told him that I didn't care what he threatened to tell his dad about me, I was done." Pointing to Sam, now on stage, he says, "What they have, I want, someday. I don't want to miss it or mess it up because of bad karma."

Dave nods at him, understanding what he meant. Before he can respond the waitress returns, and the two place their orders. After she walks away, Dave asks, "C-can I ask you a question, actually two questions?"

"Sure, shoot."

"One, how do you know Burt and Finn, and why do you live with Anthony?"

"That's none of your damn buisness."

"Sorry, I'm being…"

"I was just joking. The answer to both questions is kinda' the same. My dad and Burt became friends through Burt's shop. My dad was always a big car buff, and Burt works automotive magic. I used to tag along. I met Finn through Burt at a survivor's benefit, a military families survivor's benefit. Which is how I came to live with Anthony. My dad was sent to Afghanistan just before the summer started, so I moved in with Anthony for the school year. Just before Thanksgiving my dad was killed."

Dave is stunned. "I'm really sorry to hear that. I didn't know. None of us knew."

"Anthony and Finn knew. Finn tried to help, but he was so young when his dad died that he really couldn't relate, and he was going through a lot of relationship drama. Anthony tried for a hot second, and then, well, he quickly went back to being a jerk. If I recall correctly, you had your own loss to deal with at that time anyway. It's okay, but not okay, if you know what I mean. We knew that it could happen."

Both boys sit in silence as the waitress brings over their first basket of breadsticks. Not really sure what to say next, they both reach for a breadstix. Dave jumps a little, looking up when his hand accidentally brushes Shemar's. Surprisingly the other boy acts like he doesn't notice, or at least that he doesn't care, because he didn't jerk his hand back. He just grabs a breadstick and breaks it into two, placing it on his plate. Dave turns the reaction, or lack thereof over in his mind. Changing the topic of conversation to a brighter subject, Dave asks, "So, what are you going to do after you graduate. I assume you're not staying with Anthony any longer than you have to."

"You got that right. I have a little money, and I got into three schools, so as soon as I graduate, I'm traveling for the summer and then heading off to school."

"Me too. I can't decide where to go though. I got into Ohio State, but I kinda' want to go to NYU in New York. I feel like it could be a good change for me."

"I got into Ohio State too, and NYU too, but I might end up in Massachusetts."

"Massachusetts? What's your major gonna' be?"

Grinning, Shemar says, "I bet you'll never guess."

Grinning right back, Dave says, "I'll take that bet. What's the wager?"

With a shrug and a little smile, Shemar replies "Dinner. You get three guesses."

Dave laughs. "Okay…English." Shemar shakes his head 'no'. "Art?" Shemar shakes his head 'no' again. "Pre-med?"

"No, but that last one is the closest of the three. I'm actually majoring in math, and MIT is my third school."

"Cool, I guess Mike's not the only football player with a brain."

"Definitely not. Looks like I'm eating for free. Damn, I should'a ordered the lobster." Dave can't help but chuckle. "What about you Dave, what do you wanna' be when you grow-up?"

Taking a short moment to reflect, he answers, "I think I'm going into psychology."

Both boys look up and smile as Mercedes and Sam pass by their table on their way out, her laughter seeming to hang in the air even after the door closes behind them. Dave says, "She has the kind of laugh that makes you want to smile doesn't she?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Shemar says, "True, but her laugh has _nothing_ to do with the smile on my face."

Dave is still trying to recover and respond when Kurt descends upon them once again. "Well Dave, what have you to report?"

Blinking quickly, looking from Shemar to Kurt and back again, Dave finally utters, "Uh, umm, h—he's good, all good."

Extending his hand towards Shemar, Kurt says, "Shemar was it? Well, I trust Dave's opinion, and if he says you're good, then I guess you are. Dave knows about all of the drama in school. Burt only sees you _outside_ of school, so his opinion is biased. Sorry about before. You know, you may want to reconsider whom you associate with, especially if said associate is a cretin like Anthony Rashad." Inhaling loudly, Kurt ends with, "Okay, well, I'm off to ensure the whole story tale fantasy bubble doesn't go pop! You boys enjoy the rest of your evening." And with a little flourish of his Dior scarf, he is out the door, quickly followed by half of the Warblers, Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Artie.

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Seven: It Was Not, All For Naught<strong>

The next day at school….

Joining Kurt walking, Santana gestures to Mercedes and Sam ahead of the group in the hall and says, "Well Porcelain looks like you, Quinnocence, and Finnocence all lost the bet too."

Kurt looks at her. "What, how do you know? Neither of us has had a chance to talk to Mercedes yet."

Smirking Santana answers, "Because I knows the hobbled gait of a girl who has freshly lost her virtue, and that strut Lady Jessica's got goin' on ain't it."

"Satan, that was crude."

"Whatevs, I speak the truth, and you and Q knows it."

Kurt looks back at Quinn, who says, "I think Satan's right. And she of all people would know." Letting out a little sigh she continues with, "Great, this means I almost lost a finger slicing potatoes for nothing." Quinn brandishes her bandaged finger for emphasis.

Grabbing her finger and giving it a little kiss, Finn says, "Don't say that, it wasn't for nothing. It was for love, true love, and that has to count for something." Quinn just looks at her friend and smiles.

Behind them, Brittany and Artie share a knowing look and a fist-bump. They are the only gleeks in for March.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's all for now. I hope you still love me (or at least the story) and you aren't too frustrated and pissed at me. I mean, wasn't the romance nice though?<p>

I am totally picturing a highshool aged Shemar Moore for Shemar Rashad, and so should you.

Don't worry; the bunnies shall get what they want in next update entitled 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?' I pinky-promise, it will be a real Spring Break (Awakening).

Oh and part one and a half is dedicated to **Tana**, because her suggestion just keeps inspiring me to make this story better!

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know how you're doing (LOL)!

Seriously though, leave me a review…I know you're out there, I can hear you breathing…oh wait, that's the bunnies…they've found me.


	30. CH 28:  Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 28: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?**

**Thank-you Isis Aurora Tomoe, WickedSong, hannahl, NaeNae1495, iKashii, SpazzyCaro, Princess976, shanti-noel03, emzjuk, Tana, Jadziwine, AnniKay, and Koxie for the reviewLOVE. Holy crap! Yay! You don't hate me, yet…Pssssst…I am so nervous right now; I think I'm going to be sick… **

**Hardest. Update. Ever. : |**

* * *

><p>Captain, why is it so quiet?<p>

-The bunnies are waiting. It's time you know.

Captain, it's been a pleasure. Ouch. A bunny just hit me in the head with a carrot!

()() shhhhh…twitchy, hop, hop, hop…

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This is a chapter of resolution. In this story certain situations that have been playing in the foreground and background will come to a head, and by the end, come hell or high water, a few things will be decided. And as usual, all of these "resolutions" will set other events spiraling into motion… (Oh and just fair warning, at one point things do get a little heated…as if you didn't already know what's up.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: The Beginning<strong>

…**Comedy of Errors**

Sam lets out an exaggerated sigh as he watches Mercedes race around her room, clothes flying everywhere. He thinks, Of course she waits until the last minute to pack for a weeklong trip to Florida. I should have told her sooner, but I couldn't. I will tell her when she's done packing. I will tell her that this is the only time we get, three hours, and she's probably going to spend most of it packing. She's going to be so disappointed in me. I should have told her sooner. After ducking the third bating suit thrown from her dresser into one of her bags on the bed, he decides that it's safer for him downstairs. "I'm just going to wait for you downstairs. I'll be watching Avatar if you need me." She pauses momentarily to smile at him before he leaves the room, still too caught up in packing to notice that he didn't smile back. Heart heavy, Sam trudges downstairs to watch the movie. Yes, our dear Sam has gotten himself into yet another pickle.

About halfway through the movie, Mercedes starts to bring down her bags, two at a time. "How many more do you have? I can help with the rest."

Hauling bags number one and two to a vacant spot in the hallway she says, "No, its okay baby, I have to do this myself. You won't be there at the airport tomorrow to help me carry them, so I have to do it myself now too." Grinning widely she adds, "Of course, once you arrive at Disney World a few days later after we do, you can carry all of them if you want." She then turns and goes back up the steps to retrieve bags number three and four. As she returns, he looks at her and shakes his head. She just laughs, saying, "Just one more and then I'm all done, promise."

While she walks up the stairs to get her last bag, Sam gets up from the couch and walks over to the window, feeling just as gray as the cloudy skies. Great, he thinks, looks like I'll be running home in the rain too. He turns when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

He answers, "Yeah." But he is thinking, Lies, lies, lies. Everything is not alright and I haven't had the heart to tell you, as he follows her to the couch.

Looking at him after he settles down next to her, Mercedes reaches over and touches the side of his face, forcing his green eyes to look into her own brown ones. "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong, or are we both just going to pretend that everything is okay?"

Giving a little half-hearted chuckle, Sam looks at her and asks, "How did you know?"

"You were looking out of the window when I came downstairs, but you didn't pause the movie first. You always pause the movie." Giving him a little wink, she whispers, "Nerd rule number four fifty-six, remember?"

He tries to muster up a little smile, but he can't. "Mercedes, I'm so sorry. I tried to do everything I could to make this right, but it all just keeps going wrong."

Frowning, taking his hand into hers, she asks, "Sam, what is it? What are you talking about?"

Closing his eyes in shame, hanging his head low, in a voice that just barely registers, Sam says, "I'm not going to Florida for spring break."

"What did you say?"

A trifle louder this time, he repeats, "I'm not going to Florida for spring break."

Uh-oh, the hell-to-the-no face is in full effect. "I thought your grandparents are treating all of you to a trip as a late Christmas present, now that you're settled into the house, and you're out of the hospital. You told me that they would have helped before, but your parents were ashamed to tell them about everything. Did they change their minds? What do you mean you're not going?"

"My—my grandparents are treating us to a trip to Florida, just not me, at least not anymore. I screwed it all up."

"What do mean, what did you do?"

"Simple answer, loved you too much. But that's impossible, yet when I really think about it, that's why I can't go to Florida." Mercedes is even more confused now than she was just moments ago. "Sorry, I'm felling a bit dramatic. Let me explain. We found out about the trip before you told me that you and your family were going to Orlando too. So, when I first heard the news, my first thought was that it would be a whole week without you. When my mom saw that look on my face, she assumed it meant that I thought I was too grow-up for Disney." Shaking his head at that notion, he continues, "I'm not too big for Disney, no one is. Anyway, she told my grandparents, and they figured that since I would need money for college, they'd take my share of the trip money and put it in a college fund. By the time I explained to her what she really saw, it was too late."

"How long ago did this happen? How long did you know that you couldn't go?"

"A few weeks."

Mercedes face goes flat, still not quite showing anger or disappointment, yet. "And you never told me? Sam, why not?"

"I never told you because I thought I could take care of it. Look, after they told me that I couldn't go, I figured that I could work a few bat mitzvahs and still get myself to Florida on my own. Once there I could stay on a cot with my family. Did it for a whole year, I could handle five more nights, if at least one of those was spent with you." He stops talking trying to figure out what to say next. "Then my parents figured out that I spent pretty much all of my contest winnings on Valentine's Day. My father gave me a stern talking to about 'fiscal responsibility in these tough economic times', and then as punishment, made me put the money I'd earned into savings to replace the contest winnings."

"Sam, you spent all of your contest money on me?"

"Pretty much. Doesn't matter though, even knowing then what I know now, I wouldn't have changed a thing. You deserved to be spoiled on your first real Valentine's Day. Despite how it ended, everything else was perfect, and special, and if I could have afforded it, it would have been an even bigger spectacle." Neither of them could keep the smiles off of their faces as they though back to that day, one month ago. Mind returning once more to the problem at hand, Sam continues. "Anyway, it was money that I had because of you; in my head it was practically all yours. But, my parents and grandparents didn't see it that way." He sits there, waiting for her to get mad, to stop talking to him, or worse, start yelling. It never comes. How can she be mad at him for loving her so much? She can't. "Why aren't you yelling yet?"

"Sam. Yes, you should have said something sooner. I mean half of what I packed was for you, for, uhh, you know." She gives him a little shy smile. "I'm little upset that we are down to less than an hour before my parents get home, but I'm not upset about why you can't go. I'll be sad without you, but it's only for five days."

Letting out a little sigh, then taking her hand and giving it a small kiss, he says, "Why can't we get this right? Why am I being punished for loving you?"

She snorts and replies, "You are not being punished for loving me, and you know it. And there's a…healthy anticipation, but no pressure. Very good things come to those who wait."

Pulling her close, touching her forehead to his own he says, "Thanks for understanding, for pretty much always understanding. When I get the chance to make it up to you, I will."

"I know." Giving him a small kiss, she whispers, "I love you too."

And with that he pulls her back into his arms to finish watching the rest of the movie.

…**No. Poker Brittany, Just Poker**

_Knock, knock…_

Quinn Fabray is standing there on his doorstep looking like the Morton Salt girl in her yellow slicker, umbrella, and matching rain boots. "Hi Quinn, come on in. Uh, let me take that. What is it? Smells great."

"Brownies. I bake when I'm bored. I blame Mercedes; she got me into it when she was making all of those pies for Sam and his family. I would have dropped them off to Stevie and Stacy, but they are leaving for Tennessee today. So…"

"Lucky me."

"Yes Finn, lucky you."

After taking her coat, showing her a place to put her outer boots, and safely storing the brownies away for later, Finn looks at Quinn and asks, "So, you wanna' watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, why not."

Finn chooses 'The Princess Bride', thinking, It's the perfect date movie, except this isn't a date. There is a pretty princess for Quinn, action for me, and humor to ease the tension in my stomach. Quinn and I are finally friends, real friends, and all I can think is that I want more. This isn't a date, but I want it to be. Looking at Quinn out of the corner of his eye, he wonders if she wants it to be more too. Gosh she looks pretty. She's kept her hair short, like it was in New York, and she's wearing her usual spring dress and short ankle boots. He gets a goofy smile on his face every time they both reach for the popcorn at the same time and his fingers brush against hers.

"Finn, why are you here?"

"I live here now, remember?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, why didn't you go with your family to Aspen? I know Blaine offered to treat all of you."

"He did, but I would have been like the eleventh wheel, with both sets of parents, plus Kurt and Blaine, his brother and his brother's girlfriend, and her parents. That's too couple-ly even for me, and I'm used to being the only single guy in the room."

Quinn looks over at Finn and smiles at his words. He blushes. "I know the feeling, although some couples are better at making me feel welcome than others, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Like I'd take Sam and Mercedes any day over Tina and Mike, or Artie and Melanie. They're even worse than Asian Fusion, and I didn't think that was possible."

"I have a theory on that." Finn gives her a 'tell me' look. "You didn't hear it from me, but I think that Melanie only does it because she thinks that she has something to prove."

Finn just nods his head thinking about what she's said. "I think it's because she wants to make Brittany jealous, which will never work because that girl's coating of awesomeness is impregnatrable, impressionable, im—"

Quinn supplies the lost word. "Impenetrable."

"Yeah, thanks." Finn can't help but wonder what kind of couple they would be, now that she is truer to herself, and he finally knew what he really wanted, okay, more like who he really wanted to be with. Would they need to prove themselves, or could they just be, like Sam and Mercedes?

…_ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong_

"I'll be right back." As Finn goes to the front door, he wonders who it could be. He shouts at the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Opening the door, his face registers not quite so pleasant surprise. "Brittany? Santana? What are you doing here?"

Brushing past him, coming into the house Santana says, "Does it matter? It's not like you have anything other than your hand and the internet to occupy your time these days."

"Santana, don't be snarky just because our flight got canceled." Sniffing the air, Brittany says, "Besides, I smell brownies, so that means Quinn's here, which means we'll have fun. No offense Finn."

"No—none taken?" By the time he makes his way back down to the basement, the two other cherrios had Quinn sandwiched between them. Taking the empty recliner, Finn tries to enjoy the rest of the movie.

… _ding-dong, ding…click_

By the time Finn makes it up the stairs to answer the door, Puck and Lauren are already hanging up their umbrellas in the hall closet. "Uhhh, how did you get in here? I'm pretty sure I locked the door."

"Oh you did." Finn is still waiting for an explanation. "Finnocence, what kind of former juvenile delinquent would I be if I didn't know how to work a lock-pick?"

"A—a bad one, I'm guessing?" Puck just nods in response, catching a soda thrown to him by Lauren from the fridge on his way down to the basement.

Looking at Lauren, she says, "I assume the trinity is already here?" Finn points towards the basement stairs that Puck just took. As she disappears down the stairwell she says over her shoulder, "Thanks, and bring the brownies down with you."

By the time Finn makes it downstairs, due to lack of additional seating, he's relegated to the floor at Quinn's feet. He thinks, Fine by me.

_Knock, knock, knock, ding-dong, ding-dong…_

Pulling the door open, Finn doesn't even ask Artie to tell him why he's there, he just says, "Canceled flight?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere, I was just wondering if you need me to kick your butt in Call of Duty."

Rolling his eyes just a little bit, Finn says in a kinda' sarcastic voice, "Come on in Artie. Why the hell not?" Artie gives Finn a questioning look, but Finn just shakes it off, saying, "Don't mind me. The movie is over anyway. I'll get Puck and meet you in the study."

…

With the boys all upstairs, Brittany looks at Santana, Quinn, and Lauren and asks, "What do you wanna' do?"

"We could play poker."

"Strip poker?"

Quinn replies emphatically, "No. Poker Brittany, just poker." Brittany just pokes out her bottom lip.

…

"Hey Artie, Melanie's online. Are Finn and I playing you and her?"

"No." Artie says slowly, slightly puzzled. "She's supposed to be on a plane to Miami right now, going to visit her dad."

Finn says, "Unless she left at the butt-crack of dawn, her flight was probably canceled like everybody else's. That hurricane has grounded every flight into and out of Florida." Thinking more about it Finn says, "She doesn't live that far away does she? Why don't you just go get her and we can all crash here?"

Puck says, "Only if you make Satan promise not to hurt her. She's been looking for a reason." This reasonable and clear thinking Noah Puckerman still gets a few looks when he comes out. He adds quickly, "Not that I wouldn't wanna' watch it all go down, but, uhh, I'd hate to see my boy Artie get caught in the crossfire, know what I mean. When the blood starts flying…"

…

"Do it. Promise me you won't hurt her, not tonight, not ever."

Santana rolls her neck and swallows hard. Shooting daggers with her eyes at Artie, she spits out, "Fine, I promise, as long as I don't have to watch her shove her tongue down your throat, that I won't shove my fist down hers." Puck and Lauren exchange a look. Quinn frowns, but wisely says nothing. Brittany is looking at Artie, along with Santana. Finn isn't really sure where to look.

Ignoring the implications of her statement for the time being, Artie nods his head and says, "That settles it." Pointing he says, "Puck and Lauren will take me to go and get Melanie." Turning his finger back on himself he says, "And she and I will keep the PDA to a bare minimum." Then rolling over to Santana, giving her a level stare, he points one last time, saying, "And you will be on your best behavior, if that's even possible, when we all get back."

Smiling, and never once taking her eyes off of his, Santana reaches out and grabs his hand, and slides his entire extended finger into her mouth, her lips brushing up against all five of his knuckles before releasing it with a long flick of her tongue. His mouth makes a little 'oh' and then he swallows hard. Giving him a little wink, she says, "I'll try to be good for you, but I do bad so much better." Brittany starts giggling manically, causing Artie to give her a long look back as Lauren pushes him out of the door.

Finn thinks that this can't be a good idea. (Even though it was his idea…oh Finn…) Interrupting his thoughts, his phone vibrates after receiving a text message. Looking down quickly, he taps out a rapid two-letter response, sighs heavily, and then goes for a brownie or two, or three. Sometimes guys need a little chocolate goodness to make them feel better too.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: The Middle<strong>

…**Don't You Wanna Stay?**

Just as the credits start to roll, Mercedes' cell phone rings. Looking at the caller ID she mouths 'mom' to Sam and walks into the dining room to take the call. Ever since the Valentine's Day event that almost was, Mercedes' parents had promised to give a ten minute warning call before they came home. Her dad may have been sick and clueless, but her mom wasn't. Though they loved Sam to pieces, the very idea of them accidentally walking in on Sam loving on their only girl-child to pieces wasn't something either of them wanted to see, EVER. Hence the ten minute warning call was born, and had already saved our dear Samcedes some embarrassment a few times, when things started to heat up (but obviously not boiling over, not yet anyway :)

Looking at the clock on the wall, Sam figures that he only had about three minutes left before her parents got home. He could do an awful lot in three minutes, but as another minute passes, he thinks that he's only going to have time for a quick kiss good-bye before he has to skedaddle. He hates it when her mother takes the entire ten minutes to talk to Mercedes when he could be using that time to say good-bye properly. I mean, it's not like she isn't on her way home and will be here in less than ten minutes already. Leaning back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, he thinks, Why didn't I say something sooner? Why did I have to watch that stupid movie?

Oh dear, you know the situation's dire when Sammy starts referring to Avatar as 'stupid'.

His phone buzzes, and after glancing at the caller ID he answers. "Hi Mom, what's up?"

"So, it looks like the storm is about to break, and your father wants to leave now for your grandparents' house in Tennessee. We're just calling to tell you good-bye and to wish Mercedes a safe flight. Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, I told her a little while ago, but she's on the phone with her mom right now, so I'll tell her before I leave that you said bye."

"Ten minute warning call?"

He nods 'yes' before he remembers that he's on the phone, and that his mom couldn't see him. "Yes." He finds it disturbing that his parents know about the warning call. Sometimes it really sucked that their parents were such good friends. It's also most likely how they found out about the spectacle that was Valentine's Day.

"Well then, kiss her good-bye for us, and you be safe getting home. There's money on the table for you to get food for this week. We love you Sammy!" In the background he can hear his father, Stevie, and Stacy echo his mother's sentiments.

"Bye, be safe and give Mommom and Poppop a kiss for me when you see them." Hanging up the phone he looks over to see Mercedes still on the phone with her mother. He is pretty sure that his time is up. He wonders, What on earth could they be talking about?

Good question Sammy…let's find out what 'Cedes and her Mom are discussing in hushed tones over the phone in the dining room.

"Hello."

"Hi Mercedes. How are things going?"

"Okay, I'm finally all packed. Sam is watching Avatar, he told me—"

"Mercedes, sorry for cutting you off. You can tell me Sam's news later. I need to know if you have any friends you can stay with for the next few days."

"Umm, maybe Finn or Artie. They're not going anywhere this week. Why Mom, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"Yes, in the storm your father and I got into a little accident." Mercedes gasps at her mother's words, worry rushing to the front of her mind, and panic starting to spread quickly through her body. "But, but your father and I are both okay. He's just a little more banged up than me."

"I—is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"No, he bruised a few ribs, so they are keeping him overnight for observation, but I can have him call you first thing tomorrow if you want?"

"You're sure that everything's going to be okay?"

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like this. You're a big girl, almost a woman, and I would tell you if you should be worried, which you shouldn't be."

Feeling more reassured by her mother's words, Mercedes asks, "How early are we talkin'? 'Cause if he's okay, then I can wait. In fact, let me call him." She hears her mother laughing on the other end of the phone. "Did you even make it to the show?"

"Yes, after almost four hours on the road we made it, and then as soon as we got here, BAM!" She can here her mom let out a sigh. "I told him it wasn't a good idea to try and go to a concert so far out of town, during a storm, the day before we were supposed to leave for Florida, but who am I to get in between your dad and his love, Ms. Vanessa Williams." She can't help but snicker a little.

Hoping against all hopes, Mercedes says, "Are you telling me that you guys won't be back until sometime tomorrow?"

"Not exactly. Sweetie, you know how your father get's when he's even a little bit hurt. I love him to death, but he's like the biggest baby in the world if there's pain. Which is kinda' funny since he's a dentist. He doesn't want to come home until he's feeling better. He doesn't want to sit in the rental car for that long, and frankly I don't want to sit in the car to hear him complain either." Her mother chuckles before continuing. "Anyway, we're going to stay in a little hotel here near the amphitheater. We've exchanged our tickets for tomorrow night, and bought some for other shows for the following nights as well. We won't be back home until Sunday. I'm sorry baby; we've already canceled our flight to Orlando. I know that you were looking forward to maybe seeing Sam and his family while we were there, but sometimes you can plan and plan and everything still winds up falling apart at the last minute." Mercedes starts breathing quickly as she processes what her mother is telling her. Her parents still think that Sam's going to Orlando with his family. Her mother cut her off before she could tell her that he isn't. "Mercedes, are okay? Did you hear me?"

"Ye—yeah I—I heard you. You're sure that Dad's going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine by the weekend."

"Then I'm more than okay. You and Daddy have a nice time. Tell him to get better fast, give him a kiss from me, and tell him that I'll see him on Sunday, in six days. Five. Whole. Nights. I'll find someone to either stay with me, or that I can stay with; don't worry."

"You're sure that you're okay? You sound a little funny. This is the first time you'll be home alone for such a long time. I wish Darren was around, but he's probably drunk on some beach in Baja right about now."

"Mom, don't worry. Quinn, Finn, and Artie are all going to be around. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything. Use the emergency credit card to stock up for the week."

"Okay."

"Sweetie, what was it you were going to tell me about Sam?"

"Uhh, mmm, nothing. Just that he's says hi."

"Okay, tell him we hope that he has a safe trip back home."

"Sure thing Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

She didn't lie, Sam would have a safe trip back to his family's home in Lima, in five days…Lima, Nashville; really it all came down to semantics. Both places were home to Sam.

…**Sometimes Silver is Better Than Gold**

"Looks like I'm all outa' time, so kiss me quick, and maybe I'll make it back home before it starts to rain again."

Smiling his smile, she says slyly, "Baby, I think the storm is over, and I can see the silver lining." She pulls him into a kiss that is anything but quick. He has prepared himself to say good-bye, and in her sudden advance, she catches him off guard. Before he knows what is happening she's wrapped herself around him, her hands tangled in his hair, her lips on his lips, and her tongue in his mouth. It's the kind of goodnight kiss that could easily, if they weren't careful, turn into a good morning kiss.

He breaks from the kiss, panting as he says, " 'Cedes, if you kiss me like that again, I won't want to leave." Closing his eyes for just a moment to clear his head, he lets her go, and then makes his way with heavy footsteps over to the door.

Reaching out for him as he walks away she says quietly, "Good, that's the idea." Pulling his hand away from the doorknob, causing him to turn back around, she sings, "I really hate to let this moment go; Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow; When a goodbye kiss, feels like this…" And then she pulls him into another deep kiss.

He's kissing her, feeling so much better than he did when he first arrived, when a short tendril of thought floats across his mind. "Mer—Mercdes, Mercedes." He uses both of his hands to stop her from devouring him with her sweet succulent mouth. Her eyes look hazy, and just as quickly as he pulls her off, she tries to initiate another kiss. "Mercedes" he says more firmly. Her eyes clear a bit. "I have to go, NOW. Your parents are going to be pulling up at any second and…and…" Looking down he says, "They cannot see me like this baby."

She just starts to laugh, and push him back into the house, towards the couch. Once the backs of his knees hit the couch, she urges him to sit. It's not like he really wanted to leave anyway. Straddling him, she whispers, "I didn't tell you, did I? My parents won't be coming back tonight." As she runs her hands through his hair, across his shoulders, his chest, and back, she continues singing, "Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?"

The kissing, having her above him like this, all of it is undeniably fogging his mind. He thought he heard her say that her parents weren't coming back until tomorrow. And is she singing a country song to him? Yes, he definitely misheard her, his diva doesn't do country; he does country. Of course, he thinks as she licks the lobe of his right ear causing his eyes to roll back into his head, she could do me and do country at the same time. She's that talented…

He's still not sure what's going on, but he's like a bronco-bull pawing at the gate, he didn't really need that much persuasion to begin with, and she's not doing anything to stop him. In fact, she's doing just the opposite. Everything she is doing to him at this very moment is only prompting him to do one thing. Giving him a wicked grin, she pulls his hair, forcing him to expose the side of his neck, where she proceeds to kiss him in a way that he knows will leave a mark. As soon as he feels that spark-inducing tug on his hair, Sam makes his decision. Sliding his hands under her bottom, he maneuvers both of them so that they are now lying down on the couch, with her still on top of him, finishing the work she started on the side of his neck. All he can do is moan softly until she is ready to relinquish control. He knows that she will, eventually. He feels the edge of her teeth graze the edge of his collarbone, and he chuckles softly as he presses upwards, causing her to sigh against his neck. She sits up, pressing her full weight into him; head back, relishing the feeling. He pushes back up once more; causing her to roll forward to look at him with those glazed brown eyes, a sultry smile on her face.

His hands begin their journey up under the edge of her shirt, climbing, climbing, climbing…when they reach their final destination, he holds her and flips her on her back, suddenly reversing their positions, his intense green eyes now looming above her. He's already got her shirt halfway up her body before he sees her eyes clear and feels her hands on his chest, asking him without words to stop. He moves his hands, placing them on either side of her head, and lowers himself into her open arms. He can feel her smiling against his neck, and when he looks down at her, she touches the side of his face and sings softly, "Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast; I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last; When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye…"

" 'Cedes, what's happening?"

"Baby, I think you know by now what's happening…what's going to happen."

He pushes up, breaking the contact between their bodies that was preventing him from focusing on her answer, and gives her a searching look. "H—how?"

"My parents had a little car trouble, among other things, and they won't be back until early Sunday. They don't know that you're not going to Florida with the rest of your family…and…"

"And…my parents don't know that your trip just got canceled." Licking his bottom lip slowly, he whispers in disbelief, "Sunday?" She nods 'yes', her eyes lit once more as she can see her words sink in. Tickling her with his hair as rubs his nose along the side of her face, he whispers in her ear, "Upstairs?" Instead of speaking, she answers by eagerly wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms securely around his neck. All he has to do is stand up, and as he does, walking them both upstairs, he asks her to finish her song.

As they ascend, she sings, "Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?" ('Don't You Wanna Stay?' by Jason Aldean, Feat. Kelly Clarkson)

…**Divide and Conquer**

Growing tired of waiting for Artie to come back and seeing the storm finally breaking, Brittany and Santana are about to go rainbow hunting when the three teens return to Finn's. As Puck, Lauren, and Artie reenter Finn's house there's only one question worth asking, or at least that's how Finn sees it when he asks, "Where's Melanie?"

Puck answers flatly, "Still at her house."

Brittany steps forward, turning her head to the side, eyes searching Artie's face for an explanation. "Artie, are you okay? You look sick. Is it from the rain…or something else?"

Looking slowly at Brittany, he replies quietly, "Some—something else." She gives Puck and Lauren a concerned look that is mirrored on Santana's face as well. They both just shake their heads slowly from side to side.

Walking quickly to Artie, dropping to her knees, placing her hand on his shoulder, Brittany asks, "Do you want to talk about it?" He nods his head 'no' at first, but then quickly changes to 'yes'. She shoots a quick look at Santana. "Can Santana come too?" Looking at Santana, and letting out a ragged breath, Artie closes his eyes and nods his head 'yes' again.

As the three of them leave the kitchen, and head into the study to talk, Finn asks, "Puck, what's going on?"

Fixing Finn with a glare, Puck says, "Look, Artie will tell you himself. I don't think he's going to be in there all that long. Besides, you have to go find Rachel."

Frowning, Finn says, "Rachel? What does she have to do with Artie?"

Running his hand across his Mohawk, Puck lets out a sigh and says, "Finn, you need to turn your phone back on and check your messages. Rachel left me a really really bizarre message while we were out with Artie." Finn shakes his head 'no'. There are other things on his phone that he doesn't want to see. "Finn, please. She called Lauren, and yes it was a hang-up, but Lauren. Finn, you and I both know that she'd never call Lauren unless she was out of options."

"Finn, I just looked and I have a message from Rachel too. It's a hang-up, but like Puck said, Lauren and I are the last people she would ever call looking for help, unless…"

Looking at Quinn, he finishes her sentence. "…Unless she was really desperate and couldn't get anyone else." Finn turns his phone on and sees that he's missed six calls from Rachel since he sent his last text. He only needs to listen to the first message in order for alarm to set in, causing him to swiftly to grab he and Quinn's coats from the hall closet.

In that moment, Artie, Santana and Brittany emerge from the study and rejoin them in the kitchen. The look on Santana's face and in Brittany's eyes makes them all pause. "Puck, can you and Lauren stay here with Artie?"

"Sure San. Don't forget your promise."

With blank eyes, watching Brittany getting their coats from the hall closet, she replies, "I won't." Looking at Artie, placing a hand on his shoulder, she whispers, "This won't take long. We'll be back here before you know it." Taking her coat from Brittany she says, "Thanks babe. Let's swing back by my place for my little black bag. Mama's got some work to do."

In the silence left by their departure, Quinn says, "Finn and I will be back soon too." Looking to Finn, she asks, "You know where to go?"

He nods, saying, "I think so." Turning one last time before exiting the door, he gives Puck, Lauren, and Artie a sad look, and then steps outside.

…**The Na'vi are Serrious about Love Y'all, I'm Just Sayin'**

(To say that Sam is giving it his best would be such an insult, when this is all said and done, he should get an actual award, dipped in gold. But you should know that despite his outward confidence and 'take no prisoners' attitude, inside he worries that he's going to ruin it, hurt her, or somehow, be really really bad at this. Don't worry Sammy, in my story, that'll never happen! Back to the action…)

He's not sure how many she needs, he knows he doesn't want her to pass out like the last time he was this, ummm, attentive, but he really needs to make sure that she's ready. Unfortunately, unlike that last time, he's just as exposed as she is, and every time he touches her with more of his body than has ever touched her before, his patience and will start to waiver. Every time he accidentally brushes against her, his mind trips forward just a little bit, pushing him closer to that last uncrossed line, trying to urge him through that last un-breached barrier. His resistance is weakening, and he is at war with himself, struggling to get her to that place where the line between ecstasy and pain blurred, and the only place she would truly be ready for him, all of him. While he works franticly to take her higher and higher, inside he is trying desperately to bring himself lower and lower, beating back the urge to just think 'fuck it' and go for it. She's worth so much more than that, which is exactly why he is struggling so hard.

Mercedes, when she can form actual thoughts, thinks, I'm so glad that he was listening at the door during that last poker game. He listened real good, real….g-g-oood…oh god …good god…..And before she can finish forming her thought, she's up again, the note ringing out.

Hearing her hit that note for the third time takes Sam to the very edge of his self control, he has to hold on, reaching down again, before she has had a chance to come back down, he takes her up one more time, the note ringing in the air, rolling down his spine, about to break him. He leans down and whispers, "I love you. You win."

Taking every ounce of her rapidly dwindling focus, she looks at him, and can barely utter back, "I love you. You win" before starting to slip over the edge for the fourth time.

As he stares down at Mercedes, he murmurs, "Rutxe tìng oe tìtxur" as he joins her in every sense of the word. This, I'm not…oh god….I can't…. Pretty much everything else out of his mouth at this point is either 'Mercedes', ' 'Cedes', 'some derivation of her name' or something in his native tongue, Na'vi.

Her head snaps forward and her eyes fly open. They stay that way, eye-locked, for what seems like an eternity. As everything pauses and he thinks about 'The Matrix' of all things. He sees them, that look of shock and awe frozen on Mercedes' face, her eyes brown swirling pools, and her lips having fallen slightly open. He swears he sees a drop of sweat suspended in the air, having rolled off of his nose, waiting to splash with a plop to the pillow beneath her head. As if he has 360-swivel camera vision, the perspective changes and he can see new details that were hidden before, like the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and that first rainbow peeking through the clouds in the back yard through the window. Then image adjusts for him as she adjusts to him, and suddenly his entire world begins to shatter into a billion glowing pieces.

Nothing is paused any longer; everything is in motion: moaning, biting, pulling, screaming, pushing, scratching, kissing, sighing, climbing, cresting, and finally crashing.

…

Being careful not to break their bond, he sits them up and looks deeply into her eyes. "Ayoeng 'aw. Nga yawne lu oer lor tutee." She releases a lazy laugh and responds in kind. He nuzzles the side of her neck, saying, "I can't believe you learned Na'vi for me."

"Well, it came in handy didn't it?"

"That it did." Looking towards her window, he says, "Storms have passed. You wanna go rainbow hunting?"

Unwrapping her legs from around his waist, so that she is once again on her knees above him, she places her hand on the center of his bare chest and pushes him down to his back. Leaning over him, her hair sticking to the sweat on the side of her face and his, she answers, "Maybe later."

"Oh man." Sam lets out a little sigh, saying, " 'Cedes, can you believe that I forgot the stars."

"No you didn't, I saw 'em bright as day."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: The End<strong>

…**Rise and Shine**

…**Finn/Rachel/Quinn**

Finn awakens with a nasty kink in the side of his neck from the angle he held it at all night as he slept. His bed was barely big enough for two people, but having somehow accommodated three, he thought anything was possible. Of course, the space in the middle, previously occupied by Rachel, is empty, still warm, but empty nonetheless. Quinn is gazing at him with her surprisingly soft green eyes, from across the bed, across the narrow space, which to Finn, seems like a gulf. She states simply, "She left without saying thank you or goodbye. Why am I not surprised?" Finn just nods his head, thinking that at least he could remember her saying she was sorry. Then he can't help but wonder if he closes his eyes, could he pretend that it was always just Quinn. He feels her leave the bed, and his fantasy is over before it can even begin.

…**Artie/Brittany/Santana/and…Mr. Pointy?**

Artie opens his eyes with a start. He knows that this is NOT his bed. Slowly, it all comes back to him. First he remembers shock. Then rage. Next there is a wave of sadness and disappointment. After that, he remembers, came the tears, but not as many as he'd expected. Then, comfort, lots of comfort. To his left he feels the warm weight of Santana, and on his right, that of Brittany. On his chest rests an old friend that he hasn't seen since last year, Mr. Pointy, Brittany's stuffed unicorn. He smiles, and chuckles to himself as he listens to Santana muttering about something in Spanish in her sleep.

…**Samcedes**

Sam Evans is really a morning person. Every morning, regardless of when he went to sleep the night before, he's usually up, bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Looking over at Mercedes, he smiles, knowing that she isn't. He thinks, That's a good thing though. It just means that I can keep one step ahead of her. Sliding slowly out from under the covers, sad to unwrap himself from Mercedes, he makes his way to the bathroom, where among other things, he formulates his plan. He figures that he has enough time, if he moves fast, to get everything in place before 'Cedes wakes up.

A short while later, he slides back under the covers with his still sleeping, but soon to rise, queen. He only has about ten minutes to wait.

…

Green eyes staring intently at her.

Brown eyes staring intently at him.

"Sam."

" 'Cedes."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough." Smiling, he leans over and brushes a gentle kiss across her forehead. "I'll go make breakfast; come down when you're ready." And then he slips out of the bed (again), puts on his boxers (again), and walks downstairs (again).

Sitting up slowly Mercedes tests how she feels. Sore…definitely deliciously sore. Her throat was sore, her thighs were sore, and…well, other places were sore too. Thumper, she thinks, they were certainly right about that. Looking at her bedside table, she smiles as she reads a little note next to a just warm enough cup of tea with a liberal amount of honey: DRINK ME. Next to the tea is a small vase holding three of her mother's early spring roses, and another little note: SMELL ME. Letting out a slightly ragged giggle, she leans down carefully to smell the roses. After finishing her tea, she gets up and walks to the bathroom. (Okay, it's just us right now, let's be honest, she's hobbling just a bit… ;) She just goes straight for the toilet behind the half wall, afraid to even glimpse her hair until she's fully awake. A short while later, deciding that it's time to face the music, she looks at her hair while she brushes her teeth. It doesn't look too bad. I can work with this. Then she notices another little note taped to one corner of her mirror: TAKE ME. She's a little confused, until she realizes that the note is taped over the edge of the reflection cast by her bathtub. Turning around she see's that Sam has drawn her a warm bath. She lets out a little sigh, and maybe just maybe she swoons a teensy-tiny bit. Pouring her favorite combination of bath salts into the water, Mercedes eases herself into the steaming tub, eternally grateful that her emerald knight is a morning person. She could get used to waking up like this…everyday…forever. After her bath she feels better. She grabs her towel from the bench next to the tub, and uncovers another little note: WEAR ME. It is on top of a shirt, just a simple long white t-shirt. After she slips it over her head, she does another teensy weensy swoon. This is NOT her t-shirt; it's Sam's. And just smelling it made her entire body tingle. Giggling she tries to sing a little song that springs into her head, but all she can get out are a few, still scratchy bars. Undeterred, Mercedes sings the song in her head, where she still sounds perfect. With you, I can let my hair down. I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. Retuning once more to her room, she gets a fresh pair of panties from her drawer and slides them on, think-singing, With nothing but a t-shirt on, I've never felt more beautiful, baby as I do now, now that I'm with you…Heading down the stairs, she sees that Sam has made fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs with a touch of cheese (just how she likes 'em), and bacon. She can also see another cup of tea waiting for her beside her plate, along with her next little note: EAT ME. From his post at the stove, Sam is delighted to discover that her laugh has failed her. ('Cuz I told you already that boy deserves an award! Sammy done good.) She tries to give him a dirty scowl for wrecking her voice and then having the nerve to laugh about it, but once he turns around and she reads the note he's taped to his chest, she knows that she's lost. And by that, I mean she's won. His note reads: LOVE ME.

Smiling, and nodding her head 'yes', she stands so that he could see her little surprise. She has taken one of his note cards and repurposed it. (I'll let you pick which one!)

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Calm and Please Read the Outrageously Long End Notes:<strong>

I need to take my own advice. This update made me feel absolute giddy-delight and absolute dread-misery at the same time. More on that later…I hope this stayed just barely on the side of T, rating-wise. Ehhh? Idk. (Not gonna change it.)

Na'vi: Rutxe tìng oe tìtxur- please give me strength; Ayoeng 'aw- We are one; Nga yawne lu oer lor tutee- I love you beautiful woman.

I plan on updating the next two chapters simultaneously in a few days to explain how we got to Part Three with regards to Rachel/Quinn/Finn/Jesse and Artie/Melanie/Santana/Brittany. One chapter will be entitled 'We did the Bash, The Rachel Berry Bash' and the other will be entitled 'The Missing Piece'.

Thank you so much for reading & I hope you liked this. Review the crap out of it if you did. Never have I been more apprehensive about an update, ever, and I need lots of reviewLOVE hugs. Seriously, like full-on night sweats, as I fear that I have whipped all of you into a fluffy frenzy only to leave you wretchedly disappointed. At least I have the Berry bashing to look forward to; that always makes me feel better.

*grabs several bunnies to snuggle & wonders 'what did I just do'*

Sorry, just ignore me and my wanna-be smutty-smut pity party. Clearly I have lost my damn mind.

BTW-'Cedes is think-singing Jessica Simpson's 'With You'. Yes, I went there…what ch'u gon' do about it?

BTW-Mr. Pointy is another Buffy The Vampire Slayer reference (I'm trying to convert all of you to the ways of the Slayer)… and in case you're wondering: I couldn't stand Kendra, I was happy when Dru slit her throat…I know, I should feel bad, and yet I don't.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Hop, hop, hop, twitchy, hop, hop, hop…<strong>

**Captain, what's that noise?**

**-The bunnies have the police box.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vroorp, vroorp, vroorp, twitchy, vroorp…*opens door*…hop, hop, hop…<strong>

The following events occurred between 'the middle' and 'the end'; as identified above, and since we are talking about the hobbit, think of this as Elevenses (booh-ya, LOTR ref!):

**Part # TBD: Yup, that's Rachel alright, facedown in that puddle…**

For the most part the rain has stopped, and the skies are clearing. For the most part. She feels as if she has her own personal rain cloud that no matter how fast she walks, is always there above her. She has no idea how to get home without her purse, containing identification, gum, hand sanitizer, and more importantly money. Stupid Jesse, stupid "romantic" surprise, stupid me, stupid dads on another stupid cruise, stupid life, just….

All she has is a cell phone full of contacts that went straight to voicemail. No one is there for her. Not Kurt, not Mercedes, not Finn, not Puck, not anyone. She wonders if they are all off on some great spring break adventure, and because she's been a little distant lately, she never got the memo. Looking around she feels a bit of trepidation. Lima Heights Adjacent is a scary place for a girl like her. She's pretty sure that at least one hobo is following her. All she needs is a bus stop; what kind of place is this with no bus stops? She hears a noise behind her and breaks out into a run, afraid to look back, her flat shoes taking on water with every step. She finally sees a bus stop, with no bench of course. Tired from running she just sits on the edge of the sidewalk, under her cloud, looking like a drenched crying muskrat with cats dancing on her dress. Finally the intensity of the events of that day becomes too much for her to bear and she slides down to the ground.

…

"Finn, what did the last message say?"

"She said that she was near St. Dick's studio, but that she had to get away from that place, and—and that she'd be at the nearest bus stop. Do you know where the studio is?"

"Yeah, take the next left, and we'll be on the right street."

"Quinn, I don't see her anywhere, and this storm isn't helping."

"Funny, when we left it had stopped raining." Looking out her window once more, Quinn sees a familiar animal print dress, completely soaked, but that pattern is unmistakable. "Stop the truck! I see her, right over there."

Stopping the truck, Finn leans over to look out of the passenger's side door. "That's not Rachel, that's a hobo."

Getting out of the truck, Quinn approaches, grabs a handful of hair and pulls, revealing the face of the owner of the soaked animal print dress. Even though she's wet from her rain cloud, dirty from the mud, and kinda' puffy from crying, there's no doubt about who it is. Finn thinks, Yup, that's Rachel alright, facedown in that puddle. He climbs quickly out of the truck to retrieve her.

* * *

><p><strong>Vroorp, vroorp, vroorp, twitchy, vroorp…*opens door*…hop, hop, hop…<strong>

The following events will take place on Monday, in approximately one week's time, and serve to reveal a small portion of the return to school after spring break:

**Part # TBD: The Elusive Triple Play**

Everyone is sitting in the auditorium, pretending to listen to Mr. Schue talk about somethingorother, each waiting to have his or her turn to perform their 'spring break song'. They had Regionals in two weeks, and Mr. Schue wanted them to extend the vacation feeling an extra week and relax before the intense practices necessary next week start.

Santana leans over to Mercedes and whispers, "You know, Artie told me that you won't help him with his song today. Some friend you turned out to be." Mercedes narrows her eyes, and gives Santana a 'guurrrrlll you better STFU' look, fighting the smile that is threatening to spread across her lips. "Uh-hmm, you're a right mess. Can't walk straight, much less dance, and you still don't have your full voice back do you?" Using the smallest gesture possible, Mercedes shakes her head 'no'. "Be honest, how long did it take for you to get your laugh back?" Mercedes holds up three fingers, causing Santana's eyebrows to rise into her forehead. She whispers, "Amateurs." causing Mercedes to snort. Then she leans out and gives Sam an appreciative look. Loud enough to be heard by the group of friends around, all girls, them she says, "Alright Thumper, looks like I owe you this." She extends her left fist out, past Mercedes' face, but Sam leaves her hanging. Mercedes would kill him (if she saw him do it, which is why he bumps San's other fist, the one extended behind Mercedes' head.)

Everyone in the know busts out laughing as Mr. Schue welcomes Artie to the stage to sing the first song.

"This song is dedicated to one of my ex-girlfriends, who really helped me see something last week that had been there all along, right in front of my face…"

* * *

><p>Okay, I have somewhat regained my composure. I actually had to write two chapters to make this update happen, one for the main fic, and one for the wanna-be smutty-smut. (Which makes me doublely nervous as my smutty-smut writing skills are woefully lacking…I can't use half of the words that the true smutty-smut writers employ with abandon…I know, pitiful right? :'(<p>

However, if you really must know what happened in a lot more detail, then please go and read 'M is for What Again?' There are currently six chapters, and they are totally out of order, but I don't care.

CH1: The first night Sam and Mercedes did way more than just kiss

CH2: What happens in CH 24 (ch 22 Slaying Dragons) of the main fic, when Sam is in the hospital following the football game

CH3: What Sam thinks when he sees Mercedes in her cheerios skirt for the first time

CH4: Mercedes hits 'the Note', AKA the events that occur in the garden castle gazebo at Blaine's house

CH5: The all-ladies strip poker game in its entirety, started in CH 26 (mini-ch 24 The Rest of the Story) of the main fic, this will also explain why there are so many damn bunnies running around

CH 6: Sam and Mercedes' first time

*cuddles more bunnies and hides under her tortoise shell-o-shame*

Thanks for reading. Oh my damn this was hard. I never thought the story would go where it just went (kinda' wrote myself into a corner with that one). I hope you enjoyed it. **ReviewLOVE is trueLOVE,** at least in the world of a lowly fanfic writer.

(Oh and Tana- Never fear, I read every single word of every single review, and I loves them & you for them *sends Tana a fluffy bunny to snuggle* :)


	31. CH 29: Missing Piece aka Wild Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 29: The Missing Piece AKA Wild Hope**

**True to my word, I still haven't turned my review alert back on yet (gotta' finish 'We Did The Bash, The Rachel Berry Bash' first), so I'm gonna do a blanket thank-you. Thanks everyone :]! I'm sure the bunnies and I will be covered in review hugs before I send them back home on their Jefferson Starship (Quick somebody, name that ref!). Though, thanks to some ultra sweet PMs, I am feeling loads better already! **

**This is dedicated to Jadziwine (Wild Hope:) and WickedSong (I'll explain that later)**

* * *

><p><strong>Background: Last chapter, a situation presented itself between Artie, Santana and Brittany. This chapter will chronicle the events that led to them all waking up together with Mr. Pointy. And, because this is more like a special edition chapter, there is no Samcedes in this one. Sorry…they're too busy to make an appearance in this story anyway ;)<strong>

**Introduction: This is a bit-o-really good in my opinion-back-story. Ummmm…just a little warning, along with my usual fondness for highly salty language, there will be blood and at the very least the allusion to some major violence. **

* * *

><p><strong>Captain, the bunnies are confused. They thought Artie's story was a love story. Why do they need their bashing bats so soon?<strong>

**-The bunnies will bash whomever Brittany and Santana want them to bash. They can put the bats away at the end of Part Two.**

**()()… Don't Mess With Artie…hop, hop, hop, bashy, hop**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Contagious<strong>

Msg Sent: Flight Canceled. Come Over.

Reply: On my way.

…

_Creeaaakkk….._

Artie knocks, and finally decides to just go in. He knows where the spare key is, and he has no problem letting himself into the Fisher residence. Melanie's mom is out of town with her latest boyfriend, under the assumption that her daughter had made her way safely to her father's house in Florida. A good mom would have checked in, just to make sure, but Melanie didn't really have a good mom. Lucky for her, she has Artie, a good boyfriend. As he makes his way through the front door he's thinking about how Melanie is the first girlfriend he's ever had with a rancher style house. He could get to every room without assistance.

The TV is blaring some cheesy romantic movie. There's a half eaten sandwich on the table. Melanie's home alright. Artie turns off the television, and hears a noise from the back room. Not just any noise. Smiling he rolls to the back bedroom, Melanie's bedroom, expecting to either find her looking at some naughty movie on her computer or ummm, 'flying solo', or both.

Upon opening the door, he finds neither.

"What the hell? Anthony Rashad? Are you fucking kidding me?" Artie's entrance freezes the sick tableau before his eyes.

Melanie is speechless. Either she truly has no idea what to say or maybe it has something to do with choke hold around her neck, whichever works. Anthony drops her to the floor into a slightly gasping, totally nekkid pile on her bedroom floor. He's also speechless, but that's only because the look on Artie's face is priceless and there's not really much he can say just yet to make the situation any better (for him, not Artie). Besides, it's hard to smirk so hard and talk. Oh, and yes, he's nekkid too.

Artie just shakes his head 'no' and begins to roll back out of the room. "Artie wait! Let me explain. Baby wait, I was gonna tell you."

Looking at her with sad rather than angry eyes, Artie replies back, "I'm pretty sure I got it."

Melanie approaches him slowly, with her hands in front of her, reaching out for him. "It's not like that. Its just sex, that's all." Pointing with a pale arm to Rashad, she says, "It doesn't mean anything to me."

"That's all? It doesn't mean anything? Is that supposed to magically make all of this okay?" Looking her dead in the eyes, he says, "Well it doesn't. How can you still feel that way after all this time?"

Tears forming in her eyes, welling up along the edges of her bottom lashes, she pleads, "I—I told you be—before, and…and you said that you understood. This is the same thing." The first tear falls. "E—except that it's not…it's not y—you that I'm using this time." The next tear falls. "I really am trying wi—with you, b—b—but it's like a—a pit. A bottomless pit."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I—I really like you, a—and I was being self—selfish." Melanie tries to hold Artie's hand.

He pulls back and halts her approach. He doesn't want to touch her. "No. You touch him; you don't get to touch me." Closing his eyes, willing his own tears back momentarily, Artie asks, "Was…was I ever…ever enough?"

Rashad has been waiting for him moment and this is it. With a laugh in his voice he sneers, "_You_, enough?" He snorts. "Please, even on your best day, you're still barely half a man. You've been with her. How could you ever think that you were enough? Hell, I've been with her since before Thanksgiving, and I can barely keep up. There's no way man. You can't be serious."

Rashad's words sting, but Artie has heard it all before, especially last year back when he was dating Brittany. No one could get over the fact that a girl like her would ever be into a guy like him. Besides, getting mad at Anthony Rashad would do him no good. He's not is a relationship with Rashad, he's in one (okay about to be out of one) with Melanie. Rashad is a bottom feeder, but he expected better from Melanie. "Thanksgiving?"

"Shut-up Rashad. That's not true and you know it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Maybe we have only been doing it since we won the big game_,_but we've been talkin' about it since Thanksgiving."

Looking at Artie, she says, "You, you are the—the best. Better than him, better than all of them, b—but it was h—harder with you be—because of the relationship."

"The feelings thing. _Seriously_, that's your reason? That's bullshit and you know it. The feelings, that's why it was always better with me." Artie stops talking momentarily as he watches Rashad lie down on the bed and make himself comfortable. Shaking his head, he looks back at Melanie. "It's over." Melanie's sob is the only thing that can be heard in the room.

"You have to give me another chance. I'm sick, you—you can't hold that against me. I can go back to karate, or—or food. I—I would probably get fat again, and then nobody would want me. That should make you happy. Don't leave me."

Now it is Artie's turn to laugh. "You're sick? No baby, you're not sick. You're just full of it. You may not have the ideal home life, and you may have had a rough time in school, but you're not sick. You think you're the only person with problems? Issues? At least your issues can be hidden, mine roll with me everywhere I go. No, you could have done it if you wanted to, but you never did. And even if you were 'larger' it wouldn't matter to me."

"Artie I tried so hard to love you, I did. Why don't you believe me?"

Artie has his eyes closed at this point; he can't even look at her any more. He thinks, _I __am __so __stupid. __I __knew __she __was __lying __after __Thanksgiving.__ '__Teach __her __how __to __love__' __my __ass._Opening his eyes, he answers with, "I'm a good teacher; I taught Brittany remember."

Melanie stops crying. Smiling slightly she drops the act. "You remember me saying that don't you." Letting out a long sigh, she continues with, "You can't blame a girl for trying."

"Was it always going to end this way?"

"Pretty much. I kept screwing up, and one by one, everyone started to shut me out. Puck and Santana were the first, but eventually everyone cut me off. I think I only stayed with you because well, being your girlfriend means that at least everyone plays nice. It's going to be harder now in Glee and on the Cheerios." She just stands there, still nekkid, and shaking her head. "I think all of you are kinda' crazy anyway. All this talk about love. I tried for a little while, I really did. But I started to see that everyone could see what was going on and…and well what was the point after that."

"And…" (That whole outsider crap only happened after her true colors or lack thereof started to peek through).

"Wow, you just wised right up huh?" A royally pissed Artie motions for her to continue. "I wanted to hurt Brittany. She's a stupid whore that's slept with practically everyone, yet everyone still loves her."

"But…" (There has to be more than that…jealousy…it's there, but it's a minor player…)

"You want me to say it? Fine. She's so _awesome_ that I couldn't crack her. Nothing I tried to pull worked, everything backfired. So, I figured that some way or other, she's the real reason that we didn't work out. You can't say you're in love with me, but still love her. She tried to tell me that she wasn't trying to get between us, but I don't buy it. The only reason you're giving up on me is because you're still not over her. Hurting you hurts her. I don't like hurting you, I never really meant for you to find out about this, but hurting her in the process makes me kinda' happy. And hurting her hurts that demon-bitch Santana, which makes me so happy I could dance. I don't know how she saw it, but she did. She's the one who poisoned everyone in Glee against me."

"You did not just make all of this Brittany and Santana's fault did you?"

"It is. Brittany never should have come at me that day in Jesse's studio. She never should have told me that she still loved you and that she knew that you still loved her. That…" She stops to clear her throat, which is actually growing a little tighter with actual emotion. "…that all you had to do was say her name and she would go back to you." Surprise registers on Artie's face. That he did not know. She continues, "Why would she tell me that? Santana was wary of me from practically the beginning at Blaine's party, and it just got worse after that day in the studio. After the 'one, two, three, four' competition in class, I could tell that you were falling out of love with me, so I stopped trying to fall in love with you. I can't compete with Brittany."

Artie is truly shocked and flabbergasted by Melanie's flawed logic. She's the one who was cheating on him, she's the one who tried to help a bunch of stupid cheerios 'get to know' Sam, she's the one with the 'touchy/feely/flirty' problem with practically every guy in school, she's the one who tried to make Brittany look like a fool singing Whitney, and apparently she's the one who has been doing other stuff to Brittany that nobody knew about. She's the one who never gave him a real chance. All of his friends saw it before he did. Santana and Puck had been dropping hints for months, but he didn't believe them. Puck wasn't close enough to Melanie to ever have anything concrete except for a 'feeling', and Artie, well, let's just say that he wasn't sure if he trusted Santana. Why did she care? To protect Brittany? Maybe, but Brittany can take care of herself.

"It was never a competition. You can love more than one person if you need to. Brittany taught _me_ that. She's not stupid. I'm stupid, and sorry. Sorry that I'm willing to give everybody a chance, even if it means that I get my heart broken a lot. Sorry that you're not willing to give anybody a chance, even if it means that you'll never have the chance to get your heart broken." And just before he rolls out of the door he says one last thing. "Brittany's not a whore either. She's full of hope, incredible wild hope for just about everything, and when I look at her I see rainbows, lots of rainbows. You're the whore. You're full of shit, and when I look at you all I see is gray."

…**Meanwhile, out in the car**

"Apparently sometime today I missed three calls from Rachel." Puck scratches his mohawk and says, "And I think she's on drugs."

Lauren gives Puck a weird look. "_Berry_, doubtful. What makes you think that?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about in these messages. The only thing I can make out is 'Fall Out Boy' is playing at a dingy loft, come get me, which, yeah…it's gotta be drugs, right?"

"Why don't you just call her?"

Leaning over to give her a kiss, Puck wonders aloud, "How did you get the brains and the brawn in this relationship?"

Rather than answer, Lauren returns the kiss, laughing against his lips. Puck thinks, _I__'__ll __call __Rachel __back __later__…_

A few minutes later his phone buzzes, causing him to jerk back out of the little make-out session he'd initiated. Looking at the ID he sees that he's missed another call from Rachel. As Puck calls Rachel, Lauren just shakes her head and looks over at the door, where Artie has just emerged. "Guess she wasn't home? God, what did he do inside then for the last ten minutes? Do I even want to know?"

Looking out of the window with Lauren, Puck cancels his call to Rachel. "No, she's home. I know that look. I've caused that look. That's the look of a man who has just found out that his girl is cheating on him."

"You mean like right now and he probably just walked in on it?" Puck just nods 'yes'.

Lauren is already halfway out of the car by the time Artie is ready to get in. "Can you just take me home?"

Lauren shouts, "No! You have to at least let me inside the house so I can smack that bitch up!"

Artie gives Puck a look. Puck just shrugs and points to Lauren. Artie smiles slightly and says, "No Lauren. Thank you, but no. It's not your fight." A huffy Lauren gets back into the car.

"I'm not taking you home. You're going back to Finn's with us. You shouldn't be alone right now; you should be with your friends." After the three pull out on to the street, Puck looks at Artie in the rearview and asks, "It's not who I think it is, is it?" The nod Artie gives in response is almost imperceptible. "Don't worry man, there's a long line of whoop-ass for that jerk-off. And I'm sorry I was right about Melanie. I know you liked her, not love _loved_ her, but it still has to hurt."

"She knew too."

"You sang your feelings that week, and your feelings were confused. Half of the time we weren't sure who you were singing to…your then girlfriend Melanie…"

Lauren adds, "…or your ex-girlfriend Brittany, who we all know you still love…"

Everyone is waiting for Artie to finish the sentence. He has no reason not to now. "…or Santana, which is just crazy right?"

"No, not so crazy. Not with Brittany in the middle."

"Whatever, I think maybe I'm going to do a little Artiependence for a while." Sniffling, he continues with, "Getting your heart broken hurts every damn time."

"Nah." says Lauren, "That just doesn't have a nice ring to it like it does for Quinn."

Puck adds, "I agree with Lauren. Maybe you've just had bad timing and you haven't gotten with the right girls just yet."

The rest of the ride passes in silence, relative silence, if you could ignore all of the sniffling, quiet weeping, and associated sounds coming from the backseat.

…**A Bit of The Convo in Finn's Study (okay, it's probably Carol's study, but whatever…)**

"San, you promised."

Shaking her head extra hard, she replies, "That was before. You can't possibly expect me to let her get away with this."

"She'll get what's coming to her eventually. It's ai-ight. And him…just forget about him."

Brittany goes and stands shoulder to shoulder with Santana, leveling Artie with a cold hard glare. "No Artie. This is not alright. I told you, breaking your heart breaks part of mine too." Santana nods her head in agreement with Brittany.

"Look, as much as I wish I could pull a Sam and beat Rashad down in the park, I can't." Looking down at his legs, he utters quietly, "They made it abundantly clear that there was nothing I could do."

Losing just a bit of bluster, and getting about ten times angrier in the next instant, at the same time Brittany and Santana ask him similar questions.

"What did _she_ say to you?"

"What did _he_ say to you?"

…This is the part of the story where Artie quickly fills them in on all of the details…

Winding her hair up into a bun, Santana says, "Too bad Sam's probably on his way to Tennessee right now."

"I already told you, it's not his fight."

Brittany is also winding up her hair. "No, but it's mine. Artie, I have to do this."

Artie looks at Brittany, turning all bad-ass before his very eyes. "You meant that before, about this breaking part of your heart?"

She nods her head vigorously 'yes'. "You never left Artie. By the time I figured it all out you were with Melanie, and I was with San. But you're still there, and you always will be. This hurts me too."

To herself, Santana whispers, "Me too."

Artie, catching the movement of her lips, asks, "Did you just say something?"

"No, but…I'm with Britts on this one. Bitch breaks you, you break Britts, I break bitch."

Artie shakes his head again, reminding her, "No, you promised."

"Fine, I'll break _la __puta __otra_ then." She gives Arties her best 'puppy-dog-pouty-face'. He simply cannot resist.

Rolling his eyes, but inwardly relieved, he answers with, "Okay, but be careful. He's a big dude, who I don't think will have any problem hitting a girl."

Brittany quips, "Not really, I've seen him and you're bigger." Artie can't keep the blush from creeping up his face, especially since he knows it's true.

"And besides, I don't see any mere _girls_ here, do you?" Putting her game face on, Santana looks at Artie one last time before reaching for the door saying, "We'll fix this, _all_ of this."

…in the car on the way to Melanie's

The song playing on the radio: Sunny Came Home by Shawn Colvin…how appropriately apropos for the current situation.

Looking over at Santana out of the corner of her eye, Brittany asks, "You okay with this?"

"Yup."

"All of this?"

"Yup, more than okay."

Brittany smiles, and thinks about the fun about to be had, both now and later.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Again, He Never Saw It Coming<strong>

As she watches Santana pick the lock, Brittany says, "You know we have a key, the spare key."

Opening the door with a smile, Santana responds with, "I know, but it's good practice." Upon entering, both girls can hear that bitch and _la __puta __otra_ are back at it again. They quickly make their way into the back bedroom.

Again, the scene freezes. Trying desperately to kill Melanie with her eyes, Santana says, "Storm, blow away."

"Huh?"

"Get lost. As much as it kills me, I plan on keeping my promise to Artie. Can't do that if you're still here once the smell of blood hits the air."

"I'm not leaving, it's my house."

Taking just a tiny step closer to Melanie, Santana says with a smirk, "You say that like it matters." In the end it isn't Santana that makes her go. It is the look in Brittany's eyes. After slamming Melanie's own front door in her face, Santana returns to the bedroom to find the smug faced Rash still nekkid, standing in the middle of the room, and trying to undress her girl with his eyes. _No __me __gusta._

Looking at her, he asks, "So where's Sam? He send y'all to do his dirty work?"

"Sam? We don't need Sam for this, but if you must know, based on that text from Mercy, he's busy…getting busy."

A hurt look crosses Rashad's face, and he answers with, "Well I ain't no cheery-hoe, you don't have the jump on me, and I ain't afraid of no girls."

Bad-ass Brittany says with a sinister little snigger, "You should be." She pulls the gag-ball and handcuffs out of San's little black bag. The Rash is thinks this is a good thing; he likes toys. Looking at them dangling in the air, then turning her eyes slowly back to him, she mutters, "The screaming makes the fairies cry."

Santana adds, "Plus we don't want the neighbors to get all curious, this is a private party."

As yet unfazed, he asks little lift of is chin, "What's that?" when he sees Santana pull out a short black stick, that with a quick flick of her wrist becomes a long, slightly flexible stick.

She gives him a smile that gets him a little too excited. "I'm surprised you don't recognize any of this. Melanie likes her pain."

Licking his bottom lip, the Rash replies, "Oh, well now, is that how it's gonna be? All you had to do was ask. I—"

Brittany is behind him, cutting off whatever nonsense he was going to spout, pulling the gag-ball tight across his face. He had forgotten that there were two of them. She whispers in his ear, as she pulls him into the handcuffs, "Pretty please?"

Santana takes the end of her stick and uses it to force his head up so that he is now looking them in the eye. "Here's a little secret for you, disease: Mama likes her pain too."

Now Anthony Rashad realizes that instead of excited, he should be afraid, very afraid. Looking down at the puddle now at his feet, Brittany exclaims, "Ewwwwww! Get it together man and have a little dignity."

Shaking her head, as she takes a few practice swipes through the air with her stick, San says, "I'm not cleaning that up."

Commence the pain…

**…later, after retrieving Artie from Finn's**

"Thanks for whatever it is you did. You can take me home now."

Looking over her shoulder at Artie sitting in the backseat of the car, Brittany says with a smile, "That's what we're doing."

"But my house is in the opposite direction."

San simply says, "We know."

Moments later Brittany announces, "We're here!"

Looking out of the window, a confused Artie Abrams says, "Britt, this is _your_ house."

"Duh Artie. I know where I live." He just shakes his head and enters the house with the two cheerios.

Once in Brittany's bedroom he asks, "Uhhh, what's going on?"

Brittany approaches him. "We just want to talk, to make sure that you're okay." Artie does a pretty crap job of hiding his disappointment at her response. She continues. "Even though you didn't really love her, it still has to hurt. You can let it out."

Artie looks over at Santana pacing the room, still trying to come down from her battle high, so to speak. Brittany moves to sit on his lap. He thinks, _Not __helping._ Aloud he says, "Look, thanks for the offer, but I've cried all of the tears that I'm gonna cry."

Brittany gives him a giant hug, and then in unison they both turn to look at Santana, who upon hearing Artie's declaration has stopped pacing. Looking at them she says, "Good, are we really done with the talking part now?" Brittany nods 'yes' and stands up. Artie thinks that it's his cue to leave, so he starts to roll to the door, but Santana moves to block him. "Where do you think your going, _hot_ wheels? Even if there's nothing left to talk about, you still don't look okay yet to me. Are you okay?"

Artie answers honestly with, "No, but I'll be okay. Ca—can you just take me home now?"

Leaning down, crossing her arms, and pushing her bid-ness all up in his face in the process, she replies, "No."

Trying to maintain focus on her eyes, Artie says, "You said it already. There's nothing left to talk about." Brittany joins Santana in the doorway, an eager, excited, wild hope evident on her face. Artie frowns as Santana begins pushing him back in to the room.

"That's right, now comes my favorite part. You know, the part that comes after the hurting, the talking, the knocking of heads..."

Looking up at her, Artie is almost too amazed to get out, "F—fav—favorite part?"

Nodding her head, Santana leans down and whispers, "…after the knocking of heads comes the obligatory knocking of boots."

Artie laughs and thinks, _Who __still __says __that__…__?_

Santana removes his glasses and hands them to an already nekkid Brittany. Looking at her girl, she laughs and asks, "Eager much?"

Looking at her guy, all he can say is, "Be gentle."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: She Left The Door Open For You<strong>

She wakes up, cheek on Artie's bare shoulder, arm draped across his waist. Instead of Brittany, he's holding Mr. Pointy. She knows where Britt is. As she looks at Artie, she smiles. She reaches out to touch his face with her hand. He stirs.

Looking at her and realizing that Brittany is gone, he says, "Thanks for everything, but I can go if you want me to. Under the circumstances I'm surprised you let me stay at all."

"You needed a friend or two. You keep getting the raw deal in this whole thing called love."

Looking her straight in the eyes, he says, "Well, that's because I fall so hard, so fast. I'm stupid."

Shaking her head she responds with a smile, "You're brave. I run and hide, and then once it hunts me down and finds me, I fight."

Now afraid to meet her eyes, he says, "Look, you don't have to do this. I know how you probably feel about me being here."

"How's that?"

"Santana, you don't share. You don't play well with others. You can't possibly be happy that I'm here, in between you and Brittany."

Rolling so that she blankets him with her body, and so that he fully comprehends what she's about to say, she answers with, "That's where you're wrong. I am happy you're here, and you're not in between me and Britts. You're with us. You have a piece of her heart, she has a piece of mine, and I—I have a piece of yours, and…"

"Do I have a piece of yours?"

"If you want it. Do you want it?"

Taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist, Artie releases the breath he had been holding and replies, "Very much so."

After leaning down to place a rather chaste kiss on his forehead, she says, "Then have at it."

"Can you tell me something first?" She nods 'yes'. "How?"

Laying her head down on his chest she answers, "Brittany. When I finally opened the door to my heart to let her in, she must have left it open for you. At first, I hated you. I was so jealous that she still loved you even though she was with me. But the closer she and I got, and the more of what you taught her she taught to me, the more I liked hearing her say your name. Then you and me started to get closer as friends, and well…I'm just sorry that it took me so long to figure it out. I don't think this could work with any other guy, but you're not just any guy. We've been waiting for you."

"Brittany told Melanie the same thing a little while ago, you know, that she was waiting for this."

He could feel Santana nod her head 'yes' again. "I should have told you about that heifer from the beginning."

Artie gives the top of her head a little kiss, saying, "It's okay. How could you possibly have known?"

"Me and Puck knew that she was just like us, only hidden. A sex shark in sheep's clothing. You can't hide from yourself, at least not for too long. Of course, thanks to you, I'm not a sex shark anymore. Apparently, I'm a one woman/one man kinda' girl."

"Brittany."

Pushing herself back up so that she can look Artie in the eye, she says, "She never once said a word to me about this, but I heard her that day with Melanie, and she got me thinking. She always hoped." Artie smiles. "She always hoped that we'd all be together, somehow, properly together, forever."

Eyes saddening, Artie whispers, "Nothing's forever. You know how this'll end, with me, most likely, right?"

Shaking her head, San answers, "In my head I do, but not in my heart. There's too much Brittany in there now." With a wry chuckle, she says, "_My_ crusty heart is filled with a wild hope that you'll dance at our wedding, and that we'll get to keep you until we're all old and gray."

"But if not…?"

"I'll never leave our girl." One tear falls from her face for Artie, landing on his bare shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I know how much you hate to cry."

Quickly wiping away the rest of her tears before they could fall she says with a devilish grin, "S'okay, everything's better with feelings, remember?" Running her fingers through his hair, she says, "You keep us grounded, I'll keep us safe, and Britts will make us fly." Artie eagerly nods 'yes'.

Pulling her back down for another kiss, mutters, "I think I just made a deal with the devil." And all Santana can do is laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: You Didn't Really Think I'd Let that Bitch Get Away With It Did You?<strong>

After parking her motorbike next to the garage, Brittany S. Pierce walks up to the back door of the Fisher residence with a calm cool confidence that only the truly awesome, like her, can pull off. She isn't going to use a spare key to gain entrance. She isn't going to pick the lock to gain entrances. She, after a lengthy internal debate, decides that kicking in the door is also not an option. She knows exactly how she's going to get in.

_Knock, __knock, __knock__…__._

Moments later the opens to reveal a thankfully clothed, Melanie Fisher. "Brittany. I figured you'd be back. What took you so long?"

Brittany shrugs, saying, "It's been a while since I've been with Artie. I had to take my time."

Melanie huffs. "Already? He certainly didn't waste any time, did he?"

Brittany responds coolly with, "His relationship with you was the waste of time."

Finally thinking of something worth smiling about, Melanie fixes a sneer on her face and fires back, "How's the demon-bitch taking the return of…._Bartie _and the dissolution of _Brittana_?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Actually we want to be called B. Lo-Rider, and well, let's just say that she's just as happy as I am to be with Artie."

Not exactly the response anticipated…. "Is…is it gonna hurt?"

"No more than you tried to hurt Artie, and me, and Santana." Seeing a flicker of light dance across Melanie's eyes, she adds with a slight tilt of her head, "And no, it's not the kind of pain that you will enjoy. Trust me."

Good-bye light, hello fear.

As Brittany steps forward one step to cross the threshold into the house, Melanie takes three steps back. Never taking her eyes off of her target, Brittany removes her riding gloves and closes the door with her foot, saying, "Let's make this quick. I wanna make it back before they finish with all the good stuff."

And…

_wait __for __it_…

_wait __for __it_…

Commence more pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: The Elusive Triple Play, the conclusion<strong>

…Everyone in the know busts out laughing as Mr. Schue welcomes Artie to the stage to sing the first song.

"This song is dedicated to one of my ex-girlfriends, who really helped me see something last week that had been there all along, right in front of my face…" Pausing to look at Melanie, who despite not having any bruises visible outside of her clothing, is moving like every part of her body hurts, he continues with, "Actually only the first song is for Melanie, the second is for me, and the third, well that'll be pretty obvious."

All of his guys are behind him onstage, Finn at drums, both Sam and Puck with guitars in hand, wireless mikes at their mouths; Mike Chang is miked as well. But for the first song, Artie is the only one who uses his microphone. He says, "I tried my best, but…"

Then he sings, "You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart; Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out; How to love; How to love; You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever; Now you're in this corner tryna put it together; How to love…"

Melanie gives him a little smile, actually believing for about two minutes that Artie had forgiven her and that he understood, and that he still liked her. Two outa' three ain't so bad.

"For a second you were here; Now you over there; It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body…" (Lil'Wayne- How to Love)

The beat behind the song starts to morph smoothly into another one, and Sam and Puck start playing a new melody on their guitars. Artie's laughter and voice can be heard above the changes, saying, "Girrrllll, I can't even say that with a straight face…moving on…"

He sings, "It's been a really really messed up week; Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter; And my girlfriend went and cheated on me; She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her…" Melanie's face drops the smile, as she feels Mr. Schue's eyes on her.

Sam, Puck and Finn supply the, "La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la…"

And all three of them really get into the chorus of, "We're going at it tonight tonight; There's a party on the rooftop top of the world; Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign; I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it; Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight…" (Tonight, Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae)

Again, as Artie starts laughing, the song morphs beat and melody yet again, and Brittany, Santana, Lauren, and Tina join the guys on stage. While the song morphs, Artie says, "Trust me, I don't need to fake _nothin__'_…"

While walking a tight circle around him with Brittany, Santana sings with a voice like liquid sex, "Boy I think about it every night, and day; I'm addicted, want to jump inside your love; I wouldn't want to have it any other way; I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough…"

As Artie breaks into the rest of the song, Brittany does her best to show Melanie that move for move, she still can't touch her. And now, she can't touch Artie either.

"Somethin 'bout her smile and the convo; Got me high and I ain't comin down yo; My heart's pumpin out louder than electro; She got me feelin like MR. ROBOTO…" And yes, Brittany and Sam are doing the robot with Artie. Artie sings, "Oh baby I can't come down, so please come help me out; You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud; And I just can't get enough…" (BEP- Just Can't Get Enough)

Everyone pauses as the 'switchup' happens.

It is at this point that Mr. Schuester makes a mental note to try screen all performances next year before they are done in public, as he watches B. Lo-Rider 'illustrate' the myriad of different…_positions_ possible in their newly formed relationship, every single time Puck says, "Switchup".

Looking at them on the stage, Melanie realizes that she had it all wrong. _She_ was never enough for Artie, not the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes that Come After the Story and Explain Stuff <em>or<em> Ramble On About Random Shite:**

'Contagious'…Man I went so far back for that one that I almost got lost! (The Isley Brothers, circa almost last decade). Notice the play on words here people. Anthony Rashad has been referred to as a disease in previous chapters and clearly Melanie caught The Rash, but don't worry, she didn't give anything to Artie! (Oh, Princess976, you so witty…The Rash…again, how did I not see that before?)

Yes, Sam just sang Chord's brother's band's song. No regrets.

I tried to keep this short, but every time I try…*groans* _6,500 __words __later_…. Sorry.

Thanks to Jadziwine for letting me borrow 'wild hope'. I feel like it has given this update much needed wings.

WickedSong, Queen of angsty one-shots, unknowingly made me give Lauren a second chance. Originally this was going to be about Puck discovering that Lauren had been cheating on him with someone from the wrestling team, but about 15 chapters back or so, when I dropped the first hint of trouble in Pizes paradise, WickedSong picked up on it and her review made me rethink the entire story. I decided to give Pizes a chance and make Melanie the ugly ducking (who turns into a swan) but is still an ugly person on the inside, whether she wants to take responsibility for it or not. It's way better than my whole 'five years later' idea, where Artie, Brittany, and Santana just randomly show up and have 'been' together. I had such a devilishly good time dropping subtle hints of Melanie's duplicity over the past 10-15 chapters or so…good times. Thanks WickedSong!

Thanks for reading & I hope that you enjoyed it!


	32. 30We Did The Bash, the Rachel Berry Bash

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 30: We Did the Bash, The Rachel Berry Bash**

**Still not looking….**_**but**_** thanks, either way! Sorry this took me so long to finish.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the Mistresses of M: AnniKay and ****Illiandyandra****. Why? Two reasons. 1- Their Samcedes fics make me blush, a lot, and 2- they like me love to bash the Berry. Unfortunately this update represents my 'Last Bash', so to speak, as the time for our little lost glee sheep to return home has almost arrived. I fully expect them to carry on the bashing just fine without me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Background: The puddle was just the middle; this special edition chapter will explain the beginning and the end of Rachel Berry's worst day ever. And as before, it will be 99.9% Samcedes free (if you squint real hard you'll see them in the last part….) How did Rachel end up in LHA in the first place, what on earth does Fall Out Boy have to do with anything, and why would she leave like a thief in the early morning after being rescued by Finn and Quinn?<strong>

**Introduction: No major warnings…unless you really, really like Rachel, and in that case, you may want to turn away & seriously, not even read this chapter. The title is very accurate and highly descriptive of the content below (and trust me, it's so majorly effed up). **

**Okay, with regards to the 'no major warnings' that's not **_**exactly**_** true. Rachel does hit quite a rough patch in the bath with Quinn in Part Three, quite rough, extremely rough, terribly rough…yeah, now that I think about it, it's pretty violent, like **_**really**_** violent. *Eeep***

**Sorry. Delusions of grandeur, a full bath, and unresolved issues just don't mix. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain, where did those extra bunnies come from? Isn't it a little too early for…um….<strong>

**-Those are AnniKay's review bunnies. They're here for the Berry bashing.**

**()() *taps bats against paws* *checks sharpness of carrots*…hop, hop, bashy, hop…**

**Captain, _all_ bunnies now have their bats at the ready.**

**-Well then, let's bash away, bash away, bash away all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Collateral Damage <strong>

…**And lastly, Rachel adds, "I cried too."**

_Ding-dong_

"Jesse, you're kinda early aren't you? I thought you were picking me up for our date later tonight." Rachel glances quickly at the time on her cell phone display, noting that he is about four hours early.

"Change of plans. I have a little surprise planned." He reaches across the threshold and pulls her out of the house and under his large black umbrella, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Jesse, I need my purse and a coat, right?"

"Wrong. Rachel, live a little. Trust me."

Looking at Jesse's 'come on you know you want to' face, Rachel acquiesces, and walks with Jesse to his car.

…

As Jesse unlocks the door to his _dingy_ above the consulting business studio loft, Rachel can be heard saying, "For future reference, I would have preferred the lunch special at Breadstix to the McDowell's garden salad we got from the drive-thru." Once inside she looks around. "Is—is this where you live? All the times I've been to the studio, and I've never been up here. Why are we up here Jesse?"

"I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level, don't you?"

"Well, I—I don't know. We've only been together for four months. That's a bit rushed don't you think?"

He shrugs, saying, "Well if you include all previous relationship time, it's actually over a year."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Rachel shakes her head. "I think it's still too soon, and nothing is going the way I've planned, and I just know that somehow I will end up messing this up too. I'd probably end up pregnant with twins." (Twins because she would be 'better' at getting knocked up than Quinn). "Wasn't it prettier before, at my house, in my room?"

"There are precautionary measures that can be taken to avoid the twins, and I know that pretty would be nice, but all of those cat posters on your walls creep me out. Besides, my loft isn't so bad." Looking around again, Rachel does not agree. "_And_, this will help you become a better performer."

Now he has her undivided attention. "Explain."

"While you are technically perfect, there is almost always an emotional disconnect between you and the music that the audience, and more importantly show choir competition judges, can detect."

Fingers playing with the edge of her dress, bottom lip poking out, she says quietly, "You never said anything before about an emotional disconnect."

"You were better than everyone else last year. But this year, surprisingly the New Directions have gotten better. Since you _will_ be joining Vocal Adrenaline, you need an edge. We both know that they are a bunch of soulless automatons. Adding a healthy dose of emotion to your already impressive vocal repertoire would ensure that you will be the one to lead them into competition against your former classmates." Taking in the intense frown on her face, he quickly adds, "Or, if you end up going back to the New Directions like I suspect you want to, it will give you the push you need to get back to the top."

"Really? I've tried adult stuff before, and it never helped me with my song writing or performances."

"If you're referring to your foray in to inebriation, I could have told you that that wasn't going to work. But this will."

"You're sure this will give me an emotional connection to the music that I've never had before? I mean, I cry every time I sing already."

"Rachel, your warm-up song, about a headband, makes you cry. They are empty crocodile tears, and they don't fool anybody."

Rachel takes a moment to think about what Jesse has said. Then suddenly, all of the pieces to this very warped puzzle fall into place. She exclaims, "Oh my gosh, you're right. That must be why Mercedes has surged forth so strongly this year in Glee Club. It didn't have anything to do with love; we both had love at the time. No, the difference must have been sex. Well, I'm not surprised, considering how closely associated with Santana she has become." Looking at Jesse, with a slightly wild look she says, "Okay, I'm ready. Please relieve me of this unfair disadvantage, so that I may use its loss to reclaim my rightful place in show choir."

Laying her back on the bed, Jesse says, "Somehow I knew that you'd see it my way."

"Jesse, we need music. What's our song?"

With a wink Jesse launches into Fall Out Boy's 'The Take Over, The Breaks Over'.

"Baby, seasons change but people don't. And I'll always be waiting in the back room...But don't pretend you ever forgot about me. Don't pretend you ever forgot about me..."

You see, Jesse St. Dumbass is fairly certain at this point that Rachel is a lost cause, no longer the sure winner. He only backs the sure winner, and the time has come for him to cut his losses, and move on. But he's still a guy, so he's going to take everything he can before he dumps her. _And_ he's still carrying around a few hurt feelings about losing to Finn in the first place.

I'll just let the song tell the rest of this scene for me…

"…We don't fight fair. We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces. We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, woah… We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces. We're dropped and well concealed in secret places. We don't fight fair."

…**I Don't Cuddle. I Am Not a 'Cuddler'**

About six minutes later, Rachel is laying there with a few tears streaming down her face, and Jesse is sending a text message. Tossing her a tissue, he gets up and declares, "Sorry babe, I don't cuddle. I am not a 'cuddler', so I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home."

Moments after Jesse closes the bathroom door, his cell phone, left on the pillow buzzes with a new message. Without even thinking about it, Rachel looks at it.

Finn Reply: FU

Rachel stares at Finn's name on the display screen. Scrolling back, she checks to see the original message sent by Jesse, most likely the one sent right before the 'no cuddle' announcement.

JSJ Msg Sent: SCORE!

Shaking now, Rachel looks at the message history between Finn and Jesse. She discovers that Jesse had sent Finn hundreds of messages, going all the way back to the beginning of the summer. Reading through a bunch of them, she is shocked that Finn never once said a thing to her about them. She thinks, _He must have really loved me to put up with this, and not let it get to him._ She also notes that the two-letter reply is the only time Finn ever replied.

Looking at other text messages, she sees that the only other person Jesse's texted as much as Finn is…_Sunshine Corazon?_ Judging by the nature of some of the texts, Rachel can tell that Jesse has also relieved Sunshine of her_ unfair disadvantage_ as well.

Next she rifles through the papers on his desk, thinking that there couldn't possibly be anything else to find, until a small white business card flutters to the floor at her feet. Picking it up, she can barely believe her eyes. 'Shelby Cochrane Show Choir Consultant', under which it read 'Jesse St. James, Associate', under which it read the address, 'blah, blah, blah, NY,NY'.

"Have you seen everything you need? Did you notice the pay checks from Goolsby? The extra ones were for me to date Sunshine. I originally came up with that emotional edge bit for her. Not a part of the arrangement per say, but a perk." Guess St. About to Dump Her is done with his shower.

Turning to face him she asks, "And my mother, what does she have to do with all of this?"

"Nothing really, other than she's my ticket outa' Lima. You see, I'm making quite a name for myself on the show choir consultant circuit. I'm young, eager, have winning experience, and I'm cheaper than just about everyone else out there. Shelby loves me, so after she heard about my little business venture, she offered me a job. I start in the fall."

"How could you do this to me? You're dating Sunshine, you already have plans to abandon me for New York, and you made me leave my friends for nothing?"

"Tsk, tsk Rachel." Jesse is shaking his head at her. "This was never about you. It was always about me."

…**Contingencies, Contingencies, Contingencies**

"Rachel, I always had a place in my plan for you. I needed to ride your rising star as far as I could before someone better and more talented came along." Rachel is too shocked to cry. She thinks that maybe she's dreaming. Nothing makes sense, none of this. "It's very simple really where you are concerned. Phase one, break up you and Finn, which was a success. He was holding you back, and now he's not. Phase two was to keep you as lead of the New Directions. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, that didn't work out. But every good master plan has built in contingencies. Phase two contingency was to bring you over to Vocal Adrenaline. Unfortunately, that also failed. Before I share phase three, tell me why you never transferred."

"Tree…" Clearing her throat, Rachel says a little clearer, "There was this little oak tree that I couldn't pass."

"What? You mean to tell me that I started dating that screeching midget Sunshine because you couldn't walk into the school, past a tree. A tree Rachel?"

"It—it's Mike's tree. That student who was killed. It was his memorial, and every time I tried to walk past it, I just couldn't."

"Wow. " Shaking his head over the fact that a stupid tree had cost him Rachel, he continues with the last part of the plan. "If phase two failed, I was to back the team most likely to win. Since you are not on the New Directions, the logical choice is to help my old choir, Vocal Adrenaline to capture their seventh straight national title. Which brings us to today, this moment right here and now."

…**Cut From The Same Cloth**

"I thought you loved me? You already have plans to go to New York, without me? What if I didn't get into a school? Were you still going to go?"

"Of course. My plan, my dream, my success. You would have been a wonderful addition, but not necessary."

Jesse can tell that Rachel is still trying to figure out what is happening. He offers to help explain things a bit more clearly. "Rachel, you're not the only one with hysterical personality disorder. Oh yes my dear, don't look so shocked. I fortunately lead and have led the kind of life that made it easy to hide. It is no surprise that I am just as driven and determined to win as you. You pay people to slushie your friends to keep them in line, send rivals to inactive crackhouses, while I pretend to date the enemy and pelt them with eggs. Fortunately, my entire life was set up to support my illness. The only difference between you and me is that everyone in my life is there for me, to support my dream. In school, I didn't have to do class, all I had to do is sing. At home, all I had to do was sing and listen to praise and applause. My entire life was designed to make me the best show choir lead in the nation, and for five years I got away with. At times I was encouraged in behavior that would be considered questionable in any other environment. Graduation and the real world presented a temporary hiccup for me, but luckily you made it so easy for me to get back into the game. I could use your friends as cheap labor, the McKinley show choir gig to pad my resume, and you were to be my star. Unfortunately, your support system isn't as good as the one I had when I was with Vocal Adrenaline, and that is why you keep falling apart. You're _friends_ are what led to your downfall. If they aren't there for you and just for you, then all they do is get in the way." Taking her hand in his he continues. "Rachel, I know exactly what you're going through. That's why I was drawn to you. You are my match in everyway, except you are not a winner anymore."

"You took advantage of me, manipulated me."

Jesse laughs and says, "No more so than you did me, or you did Finn, or you did Kurt, or, well, I think you get the picture. In my own way I was trying to help you. I want you on top so bad, in more ways than one. But you let those stupid friends of yours get in the way. I knew what was wrong at Nationals. You wanted to beat Sunshine at her best, so you helped her, and you would have won too, if you hadn't also wanted to make me jealous of you and Finn. You had to have it all, at the same time, and it cost you everything."

Holding up her hand, Rachel says, "You can stop now. I've heard enough. You don't understand the first thing about me. Between the two of us, you are the sick one. Take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Yup, that's Rachel alright, facedown in that puddle, the Extended Version<strong>

…**Why Is It Only Raining On My Parade?**

Sitting in the car with Jesse, all Rachel can do is dramatically sob into her hands. He's promised to take her to Lima-proper's limits, where she will easily be able to procure a cab safely home.

(Why Rachel is still trusting Jesse to do the right thing at this point is beyond me, but…oh wait, it's my story, and that's how I want it…. )

Instead of taking her to the outskirts of Lima, St. Dingbat takes her to West Lima Heights Adjacent, the bastard cousin of the already gritty Lima Heights Adjacent.

As he kicks her out of the car he says, "I let you bring your cell phone for a reason. Why don't you call one of your friends? I wonder if you can really go for months without talking to someone you still see in the halls everyday at school, and still call them a friend. I guess you are about to find out."

Smiling in the rain at the sheer absurdity of the current circumstances, Rachel says, "Jesse, you can't leave me out here. This is worse than the neighborhood your studio is found in. I get it, I let you down, and you, like me enjoy the dramatic theatricality of the situation, but you can't leave me out here. It's not safe." She tries to open the door, but he's already locked it behind her.

From a slightly cracked window, he says, "This is your last chance Rachel to halt your rapid descent into Lima Loserville. Show me you can be a winner and let me take you to Carmel to join Vocal Adrenaline." She frowns and shakes her head 'no'. "Well then, go through your call list, call people you haven't talked to in months, and see who will answer. Call that lumbering oaf Finn, or perhaps you perfer the sacchirine tones of Kurt. Maybe you'll try that juvenile delinquent Puck, or maybe your chocolate diva Mercedes? What about the nasaly whine of Quinn, do you think she'll be there for you? Maybe you should call that whale of a woman, Lauren, or perhaps the half –man Artie? What about that feisty Latina? She's from around these parts. Or maybe her hot air balloon head of a girlfriend. And last but not least that invisible Asian couple, whats_their_names? Yes. Call your friends. See if anyone answers. Spend a little time wandering the lovely decrepit streets of Lima Heights Adjacent. After all that fails, call the only person who may still consider picking you up, me. This is your last chance to get it right Rachel." With that parting shot, he drives off, splashing a puddle into her face as he peals away.

Rachel starts calling her friends in earnest, confident that they would race to retrieve her out of the clutches of despair in a matter of moments. She pictures a long line of trucks and cars, led by Baby, all streaming to save her from this, other part of town. It's not until she gets Finn's voicemail for the fourth straight time that she starts to panic. That's when she starts leaving the kind of voice mail messages that will lead one Noah Puckerman to think that she's on drugs. She starts walking back, through the rain, towards Lima.

…

For the most part the rain has stopped, and the skies are clearing. For the most part. She feels as if she has her own personal rain cloud that no matter how fast she walks, is always there above her. She has no idea how to get home without her purse, containing identification, gum, hand sanitizer, and more importantly money. _Stupid Jesse, stupid "romantic" surprise, stupid me, stupid dads on another stupid cruise, stupid life, just…._

All she has is a cell phone full of contacts that went straight to voicemail. No one is there for her. Not Kurt, not Mercedes, not Finn, not Puck, not anyone. She wonders if they are all off on some great spring break adventure, and because she's been a _little _distant lately, she never got the memo.

…**Dancing Cats**

Looking around she feels a bit of trepidation. Lima Heights Adjacent is a scary place for a girl like her. She's pretty sure that at least one hobo is following her. All she needs is a bus stop; what kind of place is this with no bus stops? She hears a noise behind her and breaks out into a run, afraid to look back, her flat shoes taking on water with every step. She finally sees a bus stop, with no bench of course. Tired from running she just sits on the edge of the sidewalk, under her cloud, looking like a drenched crying muskrat with cats dancing on her dress. Finally the intensity of the events of that day becomes too much for her to bear and she slides down to the ground.

…

"Finn, what did the last message say?"

"She said that she was near St. Dick's studio, but that she had to get away from that place, and—and that she'd be at the nearest bus stop. Do you know where the studio is?"

"Yeah, take the next left, and we'll be on the right street."

"Quinn, I don't see her anywhere, and this storm isn't helping."

"Funny, when we left it had stopped raining." Looking out her window once more, Quinn sees a familiar animal print dress, completely soaked, but that pattern is unmistakable. "Stop the truck! I see her, right over there."

Stopping the truck, Finn leans over to look out of the passenger's side door. "That's not Rachel, that's a hobo."

Getting out of the truck, Quinn approaches, grabs a handful of hair and pulls, revealing the face of the owner of the soaked animal print dress. Even though she's wet from her rain cloud, dirty from the mud, and kinda' puffy from crying, there's no doubt about who it is. Finn thinks, _Yup, that's Rachel alright, facedown in that puddle. _He climbs quickly out of the truck to retrieve her.

…**Evesdropping is a Hard Habit To Break**

With Rachel pretending to be passed out in the middle of the truck seat, Quinn looks over at Finn and asks, "Can you just take me home? I don't really want to spend the night entertaining Rachel."

"What am I supposed to do with her? I can't just leave her like this. She could get sick or something."

"Just get her out of the wet clothes, and after a hot bath and some hot chocolate, she'll be fine."

"I can't do that. Even now, like this, I don't think Rachel would be okay with me see—seeing or tou—touching her, ummm lad—lady parts." He starts to blush, just a little, and adds quickly, "N—not that I—I would want to, to touch her. 'Cause I don't, not anymore."

Quinn gives him a little look. "Finn, off and on for two years, and nothing?" He just shakes his head 'no'. Chuckling a little, Quinn says, "She's as bad as me, huh? I suppose if the roles were reversed, and I was the one passed out on the seat, you'd be asking her to help you?"

Looking at Quinn out of the corner of his eye, he answers, "Yeah, but not for the s—same reason." With eyes firmly planted on the road, Finn whispers under his breath, "I wouldn't mind touching you..."

"What was that last part?"

Grateful that no one heard him, he says, "Nothing, never mind. Please help? I'll owe you one, or ten."

"Okay, but when I call in my favor, don't complain."

Smiling to himself, Finn says, "Thanks."

(Yeah, Rachel totally heard you Finn.)

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Below Rock Bottom<strong>

…**I Could Always Say It Was An Accident, Right?**

To save Finn from having to see or touch any of Rachel's offensive lady-parts, Quinn gives Rachel a bath. (She also earns a very approving and lusty look from Finn when she carries Rachel into the master bathroom by herself.)

Once the door closes, she silently and quickly strips Rachel out of her clothing. Later she cracks the door and tosses the clothing out to Finn to dry. From her perch on the toilet, Rachel's eyes are darting around the room; following Quinn's every moment, belying her supposedly drained, despondent, and hopeless state. After drawing a hot bath, Quinn unceremoniously dumps Rachel into the water, causing her to sputter and splash before sitting up. Giving Quinn an ungrateful look, she just sits there, soaking while Quinn adds some bath salts to the water and begins soaping a wash cloth. Groaning aloud, Quinn says, "I know you're okay Rachel, you can stop pretending for me. I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

Cutting her eyes at her once more, Rachel resets an even more determined not to cooperate look on her face, this time crossing her arms across her chest with a tired sigh. Quinn is not a fan of Rachel Berry, so Rachel's trying to cop an attitude with the wrong gleek. Of all of the girls who could be in that bathroom with her right now, save Lauren and Santana, Quinn cares very little for her. The way Quinn sees it, she likes her, sort of, purely by association, and therefore she's isn't going to spare her feelings because frankly, she is tired of the drama. "Really, you're not gonna help wash the stink of Jesse St. Douche off of your skin? You like the smell of dingy loft in your hair? You want the hurt to stay with you a little longer?"

Shaking her head, Rachel whispers, "No." and takes the wash cloth from Quinn's hands and starts to slowly wash the events from earlier that day off of her body. Quinn starts to wash her hair. Partway through the bath Rachel remembers that she is 'The Ms. Rachel Berry', and that she has options. Once she's almost clean, she begins speaking for the first time since her salvation.

"I knew Finn would come rescue me. I knew that he still loved me. Yes, I may have taken quite a large misstep with Jesse, but I see now where things went wrong and armed with that knowledge, I can set things back in order. I have only lost a little bit of time this year. There are still Regionals and Nationals competitions to complete before graduation. A good showing would still ensure that my New York dream will come true."

Quinn looks at Rachel as if she's just sprouted two heads. Rachel is still in 'Berry World', failing to notice the skeptical look Quinn is giving her. As she bathes she continues to ramble along, "I tell you,it was like a knight in shining armor the way Finn rode up in his truck and pulled me from the muck and mire. Yes, he's my knight, my emera—no brown, no tall knight? Whatever, he's a real knight in shining armor, my knight." (Oh NO she Di-in't!) "And I was the perfect damsel in distress. Virtue regrettably lost to a duplicitous cad, wandering in a foreign land, danger around every corner. Yes, both he and I played our parts to perfection."

Smiling a smile that hurt Quinn's ears, because it practically crinkled like cheap plastic wrapping, she continues with, "Though today was unfortunate, it could provide just the impetuous I have been looking for. With Finn by my side once more, I will have the courage necessary to return to the New Directions in triumph, having bravely faced my demons, now able to provide much needed assistance and valuable leadership experience for the upcoming Regionals competition, and of course for Nationals in May. Hopefully, my coming back will stir Mr. Schuester to regain the control he's lost this yea—"

Quinn cuts her off with an unexpected and very hard slap to the side of her face, sending her almost over the side of the bathtub. "You're crazy. After everything that happened to you today, all you can think about is taking over glee club so you can get to New York?"

Holding her reddening face, Rachel hisses back, "All I have to do is scream and my knight will come bursting through that door. He came to save_ me_ once already, knowing what I had just done with Jesse. You don't hold any power here, this is Finn's house. And I'm not one of your stupid cheerios. All you've done is keep the spot next to Finn warm for my eventual return. Sorry, Quinn Bee, but I'm back now." Another fakey-fake smile.

All Quinn can see is Rachel spreading like poison through glee club, uncovering old hurts, re-damaging only partially mended friendships, stirring in drama, and adding all of her lying, scheming, cheating, dishonesty to the witch's brew that would tear them apart before they could even win their first Regionals competition. They were already a team divided with Rashad and Co. Rachel wouldn't rest until they were all at each other's throats again. She could see it coming like a train speeding along a track. At first it seemed to inch along, but as it gathered steam, the S.S. Berry would blow through their entire team, one by one. All she can think is that they've worked too hard to prove that the New Directions are a force to be reckoned with to let Rachel come in and take it all away. Glancing, she can see that Rachel is still waiting for her response.

Quinn reaches out for Rachel again, but in anticipation of the next smack, Rachel pulls back, avoiding her outstretched hand. Quinn didn't miss; she isn't trying to simply smack Rachel. Using Rachel's own momentum against her Quinn turns her hand at the last moment, catching Rachel squarely in the chest, sending her under the water with a shove. Before she has a chance to sputter her way back up, Quinn takes her other hand and places it over Rachel's face under the water.

Rachel is clawing, kicking, and screaming silent large air bubbles up at Quinn from below the water's surface. She's really fighting this with all she has, but Quinn has a lot more. Quinn looks at the mobile Monet-Rachel under the water's surface as she presses down. Looking at all of the water now displaced on the floor, she flips Rachel over so that she's face down in the water. Only _slightly_ impressed with other girl's lung capacity, Quinn waits until everything is still before relaxing her hold.

It is only as she watches the long brown hair spread slowly across the top of the water that Quinn realizes what she's just done. She quickly checks her pockets for her cell phone. Of all of her friends, Santana would know what to do. Mercedes is going to be so disappointed. Puck and Kurt will hate her forever. And Finn…as she thinks about what this will do to Finn, the fantasy fades away, and she is once again listening to Rachel talk about her plans for Glee Club redemption-domination.

(Had you going there for a bit, didn't I? *laughs evilly*)

"…now able to provide much needed assistance and valuable leadership experience for the upcoming Regionals competition, and of course for Nationals in May. Hopefully, my coming back will stir Mr. Schuester to regain the control he's lost this yea—"

Quinn dumps a large cup of water over Rachel's head, saying, "Rinse."

She sits there laughing to herself as Rachel spits, sputters, and coughs out the unexpected deposit of water. Wiping the water out of her eyes, she yells, "QUINN, are you _trying_ to kill me? A little warning next time. Jeesh, I could have fallen back and drowned."

Laughing out loud this time, Quinn replies, "No Rachel, I wouldn't have let you drown. Finn would never be able to take a bath again, and we both know how much he loves his rubber ducky time."

"Well you could have fooled me." Shaking the last bit of water from her face Rachel says, "Now where was I? Oh yes, Mr. Schuester and his lack of control over the New Directions. With him back in charge I would actually get a few leads, instead of swaying in the background, wasting my voice beside Lauren."

"Rachel, please shut up." Rachel's mouth falls open, feigning shock. Rolling her eyes as she pulls Rachel out of the bath, handing her a towel, Quinn says, "Look, you think that we don't want you to have leads? You think I don't realize that you are a better singer than me? You were one of the best singers in New Directions. All you had to do was earn your lead instead of horning your way in and trying to steal them all the time. No cheating, no scheming, no bullying; just you, a microphone, and your voice. You can't expect to sing every lead for every song. We are more than one note. We are more than just you. Had you just focused on the music, you could have earned yourself a lead in Regionals in one of the group performances. But you wanted more of the spotlight, and you ended up with none. Even you have to admit that the solo was always Mercedes'.

"Yes. I know when I am bested."

Throwing one of Kurt's silk pajama sets, Quinn takes a little bit of pleasure in watching the uncoordinated Rachel almost fall off of the side of the tub to catch them. "Do you? Honestly? You don't act like it. I think that you try to create such a flurry that no one notices that you're so full of shit so much of the time. Mr. Schuester is fooled, mostly, but not the rest of us. We care about winning too, but not enough to keep hurting each other. That's where you are different. If it had been Brittany and Santana that lost us Nationals last year instead of you and Finn, you'd _still_ be bitching about it." The look Quinn gives Rachel sends chills down her spine. With one very strong hand she grabs her chin, and says sternly, "The _only _reason I am still here for you is because Finn finally told me the truth about you." There's a little shimmer of real emotion across Rachel's eyes. "For that reason only, you get one more chance with me Rachel, just one. I have a lot of people who need my help and my love. I don't need to waste my time with you if you're just going to throw us all away again. You keep ignoring what's really wrong, and I'm going to start ignoring you. And mark my words, I'll probably be the first one to give up on you, but if you keep acting this way, I won't be the last." As she walks out of the door, she says, "Get dressed. We have brownies and hot chocolate waiting."

…**Opportunity Lost-Lost Opportunity**

Finn sits there with Rachel on his living room couch, unsure of what to say. It's been months since they've actually spoken. Once she quit glee club she didn't need him or any of the people he thought were her friends in her life anymore. Of all of the thoughts, bits, pieces, and questions floating around in his head, Finn decides that there is one worth asking. Clearing his throat he looks at her, sitting there sipping her hot chocolate and asks, "Why didn't you ever ask me Rachel?"

"Ask you what Finn?"

"Ask me to go to New York with you? I mean you talked about it all the time with Kurt and Blaine, even Mike and Tina, but never me. Why?"

She gives him a little smile and starts to laugh, but cuts it short when she looks over at him and sees that he's being totally serious. "Finn, dear, I—I don't know. I guess I just always thought that you would never be able to leave Lima, or maybe that you didn't really want to leave Lima. I mean, what else was I supposed to think? You spent the summer being a grease-monkey at Burt's shop, and it seemed to really make you happy. Plus, Kurt definitely has the talent to make it in New York, and judging by his designer wardrobe and car, the means to support himself. Even it that didn't hold true, Blaine would support him, I'm sure of it."

Finn wants to hear it all before he responds, so he nods for her to continue. After taking another small sip of her drink, she continues. "Me, I know that I will overcome, and I will get into Julliard, or some performing arts school in New York. I always planned on staying with Kurt. We haven't exactly talked about it in a while, but, I don't think that he will abandon me. You on the other hand, you never factored into our plans."

"That's not true. Kurt asked me to go to New York with him too. It was right after Nationals, and I wasn't sure at the time what I really wanted. The only thing I knew I wanted at the time was to be with you. I told him that I would get back to him after you and I talked about it, except we never did. Talk about it, I mean." Turning to look at her, and waiting to speak again until she finally looked back at him, Finn says, "Rachel, I would have gone to New York with you if you had asked. Dad will always be here for me, regardless of my decision. He just wants me and Kurt to be happy."

She gives him one of her signature fake smiles. "Finn, that's cute, but New York is not Lima. For one thing Burt wouldn't be there to support you. What would you do to take care of yourself? Where would you live? And what about school? It's not as simple as you following your heart and following me in the process. Kurt and I have been planning this momentous move for quite some time now. You can't just wake up one day, drop everything, and decide that you're moving to New York. Let's be real."

"People do that every day Rachel." Anger, pent up frustration, and a little pain that had been lingering within his heart start to creep into his voice, giving it a slightly hard edge. "But, that's not what I'm talking about. It may surprise you to hear this, but I'm not stupid." Rachel chokes a little on her hot chocolate, giving Finn a little look, but keeping her mouth closed. "I work with cars, and Burt says that I'm really good at it. There are a million cars in New York. Trust me, I'd find a job faster than you would land a role in an off-off-off-off-off -_off_ Broadway production." Rachel's amused look starts to fade with each 'off' Finn utters. "Besides, even if I couldn't, I would have some money that I could live on."

"Whose money is it, Kurt's or Burt's?"

"Neither. Kurt's trust fund is his, and I would never expect him to share it. And Burt works hard for his money, even if he's my dad, I would feel bad just taking it. He's given me enough as it is."

Finn pauses, and Rachel takes that opportunity to get him back for all of those 'offs' he threw in before Broadway, saying, "Fairy godmother?"

"No, and why are you being like this? Did I hurt your feelings with the truth, or was it your ego and your pride? Did I just poke a few much needed holes in your overinflated sense of self?" Rachel gives Finn a quizzical dark look. Finn gets a soft look on his face, slowly smiling. Shrugging off Rachel's sneer, he says, "I've been hanging out with Quinn, she—she's going to be a psychology major. I've picked up a few bi—big words."

"Whatever Finn, I don't care about you and Quinn. Just answer the question."

"Rachel, I have a mom who loves me. When we moved in with Burt and Kurt, she kept our house. After Nationals she told me that I could either have it to live in, or she would help me sell it so that I would have money for my great New York adventure. We'd been in that house forever, and we own it. Even in this economy it would still sell for a profit."

Playing with the rim of her cup, Rachel says quietly, "Y—you never told me that." Getting more upset, she says, "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

Frowning at her sudden change in mood, Finn asks, "Why does it matter?"

Nostrils flaring, she replies, through clenched teeth, "Because Finn, that would have changed everything. I never would have gotten side-tracked and we never would have broken up if I knew that you'd be able to follow me to New York to make my dreams come true."

Closing his eyes, and turning his head to one side, Finn whispers, "It shouldn't have changed anything." Looking at her once again, he starts to shake his head slowly from side to side. Louder this time, he repeats, "It shouldn't have changed anything. That's exactly why we aren't together anymore."

She tries to continue talking, to explain, but Finn holds up his hand and says, "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not the only one with dreams worth following?"

"Finn, that's not what I meant, and you know it. Of course you have dreams, and I am sure that for you they are very big, but they're not Broadway big. I don't expect you to under—"

Finn's dam of patience is broken. Standing quickly and bending down so that he is directly in her face, he shouts, "Rachel, when are you going to grow up? Yes, you are a star, but you're not the only one. Kurt's already been accepted to at least two schools in New York, based soley on 'Pip, Pip, Hooray'. You'd know that if you had bothered to call since you quit glee club. Mercedes and Quinn have already mapped out their route for their apartment-hunting trip after graduation. Sam got into _four_ schools; Tina's gotten into three so far. Lauren is going to some film school in Florida _and_ training with some wrestling league while she's down there. Puck's going with her, and he's gonna run his pool and landscaping buisness full time. Mike got into Berkley, and just about every other smart-guy school in the country, just like Artie. Everyone's going places, even those of us that aren't actually leaving Lima to do it." Finn's words hit Rachel like a perfectly swung bat. The mug in her hand drops to the floor, spilling the remainder of its contents onto the already brown rug. Realizing that something is wrong, Finn stops yelling and kneels down in front of her. "Are you okay? Rachel?" (He's doing that whole 'waving his hand in front of her eyes' deal.)

Finn pulls Quinn into the room, vigorously pointing at Rachel. Giving her a once over, she declares, "This is actually a good sign. It means that she heard you, what you were saying, and not just what she wanted to hear. I see it all time down at the center." Looking at Finn, Quinn says, "You were like a one-man intervention. Good job, there's hope for her yet."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait. She'll come out of it at some point, and she'll need someone to be here for her when she does. Considering how much it took to get her to this point, we could be waiting half the night."

Looking at his feet, Finn quietly repeats, "We..."

Smiling, Quinn nods and follows Finn into his bedroom, with a still catatonic Rachel slung over his shoulder.

…**Final Thoughs, Rachel's POV, which I know can be scary, but I'll hold your hand until it's over**

While I was away, life kept moving for everyone else. I thought that I was the center of it all, that the wheel couldn't turn without me. I was wrong; I apparently grossly miscalculated my importance in their lives.

I thought with me gone, there would be such a gaping hole left to fill that they couldn't possibly get along in my absense. My so-called friends were supposed to be devastated. But, Finn isn't lost without me. He has actual plans, options even. Kurt is still going to New York, with or without me. Mercedes is still going away to school with Quinn and Sam at the end of the year. And Noah and Lauren are still together, which surprises me. I never thought she was his type. In my own head I can admit that he was always my back-up, after Finn and Jesse.

In such a short span of time, I've missed so much.

I missed the holidays. I missed Sam walking into Mercedes' party. I missed the Cheerleading National Championship. I missed singing for the Govenor. I missed everyone sharing their collegate good news. I missed Mercedes' Valentine's Day surprise. I missed seeing Dave actually smile in Glee Club.

I thought they would have tried to get me back when I first stopped coming almost four months ago. But they all had lives of their own to live. I missed so much, but I don't really think they missed me.

How could everything be going so well without me there to tell them what to do, to point out where they were falling short, to identify all of the songs to best feature my voice, the club's best voice? Mercedes has a lovely voice, but for real competition you need a competition quality voice. Who was there to fight for Le Catalogue? Who was there to direct them in costume choices, vocal arrangements, to provide guidance to the band, to provide instruction Brad? Who did Mr. Schue turn to now when he wanted to feature his best voice, when his best voice left in December and it is now March? All of those times he's passed me in the hall, why did he never try to bring me back, especially when it was clear that I didn't transfer? How did they manage to even put together a set list for Regionals without me?

Why didn't they fight harder for me?

No one tried to stop me when I officially quit in January. (We should know by now that to Rachel, Tina doesn't count. She's still pretty much invisible…if I were Tina I'd be kinda' angry about this).

I had waited in the slow motion hallway for them to come after me. I waited for my best friend Kurt to throw himself on me, to beg me not to go. I waited for my next best friend Mercedes to fall apart in my arms under the pressure of attempting to lead the New Directions at Regionals, and to plead for my return. I saw them, and they saw me, but instead of coming to bring me back, they turned the other way and left me there alone.

Alone.

Even as I lay here with Finn snoring in my ear like a hippopotamus, and Quinn kicking me in her sleep, I am alone. How did this happen?

Where's Kurt? Why isn't he here? Where's Mercedes? Why isn't she here? Where's Noah? Why isn't he here? Why is Quinn here? Why is Quinn here with Finn? Why do I even care? If I did care about any of them, wouldn't I know where they all are?

No wonder they all hate me.

I think…I think I need them, even though I am fairly sure at this point they don't need me. I think…I think I miss them, even though I am fairly sure that they never missed me.

How is it that when I left Glee Club everyone found their best selves and I lost everything? I have no show choir to lead, I have no friends that I can count on when I need them, I have no romantic lead to allow into the edge of my spotlight, and I have no spotlight. I have no stage to stand on. I have no schools in New York fighting to have me. I have nothing but my stellar voice to comfort me in my time of need. And, for the first time ever, that is not enough.

…

Even as she thinks it, Finn and Quinn both put their arms around her in their sleep, pulling all three of them even closer together in the process. Rachel knows that she's being a _little_ irrational. Without Noah, Finn and Quinn she'd have probably been some hobo's common law wife by morning. They wouldn't have come if they didn't care just a little bit. They wouldn't have bathed her, dried her off, warmed her up, and wrapped her in their arms if they didn't care just a little bit. She knows that had the situation been reversed, she may not have done the same. It all depended on what she could have gotten out of it. They didn't get anything out of helping her, except knowing that she is safe and sound. They got nothing, and at the same time they got everything.

Rachel finally gets everything too. She messed up, big time.

As the first real tears begin to fall, Rachel knows that she needs help, again. She lays there, gratefully smushed between her true love, and her true love's true love, crying as quietly as she possibly can for the rest of the night. At first light she slips out of the bed and walks the short distance back to her house. Everywhere she looks she sees sunshine. She looks up, and is met with raindrops. It'll be awhile before she shakes that stupid cloud.

It is time to go back to Dr. Watson.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: The Thirteenth Man<strong>

In true glee style, rather than just go back to them when break was over, Rachel watches the club perform in the auditorium all week, from the upper balcony, as they enjoy their extended spring break vacations before gearing up for Regionals. She could tell at first that something was off with Kurt, Sam and Mercedes, but by Friday, the old heads were all back into fighting shape.

"So Yentl, why are you lurking around up here instead of down there with them, trying to roll A-Team and the rest of those gleejects off of the stage for hogging a bit of your spotlight?"

"Coach Sylvester, I've never resorted to physical violence to shine. And I'm not lurking, I'm merely observing."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?"

Rachel looks at Coach Sylvester out of the corner of her eye. "Calling what?"

Sue moves to stand beside Rachel, leaning on the balcony with one hand, twirling her whistle with the other. "Look little person, let me give you a piece of advice."

Rachel rolls her eyes at Sue and asks, "What do you want for your 'advice'? I'm not joining your stupid cheerios if that's what you're getting at."

"Perish the thought, Babs. I have my star singers, don't need more stars. This is a freebie. We're all capable of paying it forward from time to time. Now listen up Willow, because I'm only saying this once. Go back to them. Sure they may look funny, and they're kinda smelly. They're not the brightest bulbs by far, when they dance giraffes cry, and when most of them sing, I still want to puke, but... And this is the kicker, for some reason, they still like you; no not like you, love you. Don't believe me, just look for yourself." She points with her finger at Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Lauren, Quinn, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Kurt, and Tina all performing 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heros feat. Adam Levine. "They may not need you to pull this off, but they still left a spot for you."

Sue walks away, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts. Looking down Rachel can see that Sue is right. There did seem to be a hole in the dance steps and in the onstage arrangements. They were moving, performing, and even singing as if they were a group of thirteen and not twelve. Even without her they sounded amazing, but she could hear where she _should_ have been.

* * *

><p><strong>These end notes signal the official retirement of hobbit, leprechaun, man-hands, Ru Paul, and all other not so nice names that have been used to identify Rachel Berry in this story:<strong>

McDowell's –Yes that's from 'Coming to America'

Okay, be honest; raise your hand if you actually thought that Quinn drowned Rachel in the tub. :] Me so naughty! It only scares me a little bit to think that Santana could have totally helped Quinn out. (Anni & Illy, how'd I do?)

Poor Rachel. Even I feel a little bad for her at this point, only a little bit. (I am such a bad person…) But don't fret; she'll be mostly okay, eventually. And regarding her illness, the Mister was reading definitions from one of his text books, and I heard the one for 'hysterical personality disorder' and I thought he could have very easily have been describing Rachel. Plus, something had to be wrong if I was ever going to keep her in the story and give her a chance.

Thanks for the assistance of the review bunnies, AnniKay. You've raised them well.

*****after one last nuzzle, waves bye to love bunnies* The bunnies are now winging their way over to emzjuk's story 'Wild Young Hearts' cuz she needs them…trust me on this.

Don't worry; they'll be back again when I feel the need to pour the fluff on nice and thick.

And Princess976 gets extra hugs for getting the Supernatural ref at the beginning of the previous chapter! I knew there was a reason I liked you so much :] *hugs, hugs, hugs*

Guess what? I just got my laptop back…YAY ME!

Thanks for reading & I hope that you liked it!


	33. CH 31: Top Forties Sweet Cheeks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the show, the characters, nada…**

**CH 31: Top Forties Sweet Cheeks!**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for all of the support :] I heard from some very lovely new-to-me readers and I really appreciate everyone who had the opportunity and time to drop me a line. (Seriously though…I'm kinda shocked, I dare to post TWO entire chapters with no Samcedes, and y'all still send me mas ReviewLOVE!) **

**Also, I can't wait for HIS return :] and the swan song of {Never Gonna Be Sam-Wanna Be}**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This little update is pure fun. But the notes explain briefly all of the other stuff that I could have thrown in and didn't. (I have been a wee bit under the weather this week, so sue me!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Sam Does 'Cedes &amp; Hip-Pop<strong>

"Hey Mercy, I just want to thank you for dinner."

Raising her eyebrows, Mercedes says, "Brittany, I never took you to dinner."

"Sure you did. You and Thumper waited until last week to do it, so Artie and I won the bet." Pausing to give Artie a thumbs up, she continues with, "And we took ourselves out to Breadstix."

Mercedes laughs her big full laugh. "I bet Santana just _loved_ that."

"Well, she sorta came too."

Still laughing, Mercedes says, "I just bet she did." Brittany just shakes her head, stands up and starts to walk away. "Britt, come back, I was just joking."

Looking over her shoulder, Brittany says, "I know, but it's time for us to get changed. Sam will be up soon."

Getting up to walk to the changing area with Brittany, she asks, "Hold on, you're dancing for Sam?" Brittany nods her head 'yes' and motions for Mercedes to follow. Frowning as she follows Brittany out into the main aisle, Mercedes says, "Okay, but I didn't think that I was."

Sneaking up behind her like a ninja, Santana whispers in her ear, "That's right, even though you punked out on Artie Monday, we're your girls' and we—"

"Satan! Will you shut-up about that? I swear you will meet the backside of my hand if I hear one more joke about me not being in top form because of…of…_last week. _I never would have said anything to you about it at all if it weren't for your unbelievable sexdar."

Blowing her a kiss, Santana answers with, "What can I say, I knows the look of recently had hella-good relations." She starts to cackle. "Oh, at least you give as good as you get. Kurt was so messed up when I got in his face about it on Monday that Tuesday he came in wearing that zebra print scarf you got him for Christmas that he swore he'd never wear. He still blushes when he looks at me."

All three girls look over at Kurt, who still won't meet their eyes as they make their way to the changing room. Once there Tina joins them. Mercedes looks at the outfit she's supposed to wear. "What the hell? How did these shorts get here?" Looking at lock-pick Lopez, Mercedes could hazard a guess as to who had broken into her house and raided her closet for her never-in-public shorts. As she pulled the outfit off of the hanger she mutters, "What is he singing that requires us to wear _this_?" She looks at the shorts, black, and outrageously short. She mutters, "Oh hell…" She looks at the black bustier top and says, "…to the…" She looks at the black fishnet stockings and purple shoes next to them. They were the same shoes from their 'Lady Marmalade/Ain't No Other Man' performances. She says finally, "…no."

Brittany has already changed into her identical outfit. "But Sam really wants you on stage with him."

"I don't know the dance that you are going to do; I don't even know the song he's singing."

Tina steps forward. "Don't worry, once you hear it, you'll have no problem dancing to it. It's one of Britt's numbers from the summer." Mercedes looks at the jacket, which will gratefully cover up at least part of the outfit. Everyone has changed except for her, and they are all standing there looking at her, pleading with their eyes. Tina speaks up again. "You know we could force you into the outfit if we wanted to." Tina couldn't, but Santana, Brittany, _and_ Tina could.

"Fine, you win. But I will get you back. Trust, I will get you back." They aren't worried.

Mercedes isn't going to tell them how surprised she is that the shorts fit her. Santana had convinced her to buy them over the summer, and even though they were the largest size the store carried, they were still too small for her to wear at the time. She smiles thinking of the coronary she's going to give Coach at the post Regionals weigh-in, when she'll need to get another slightly smaller skirt.

Feeling much better, Mercedes quickly changes and joins them onstage with Artie, Mike, and Sam. Once they all emerge from behind the curtain, even Mr. Schuester's mouth falls open (for like a second…). Puckerman is whistling and Lauren is saying something like 'if I could be anything right now it would be those shorts'. Even Dave, Kurt and Shemar are grinning like fools. Noticing the audience's reaction, Sam turns around, for the first time seeing all of his back-up dancer's in their dance-sexy-for-me outfits. That's what he told Britt when he asked for her help. He thought they'd dig out their rocking mash-up outfits again. He thought wrong.

In unison the girls walk forward, each one flanking her respective boyfriend. Mercedes lets a small smile play across her lips as she stands beside Sam. He's wearing his all black, shades and all outfit from the 'Blame It' performance. She can't see his eyes, but she can tell by the set of his tantalizing mouth that he's giving her 'the look'. Artie clears his throat into his microphone. Sam's head momentarily moves in Artie's direction before returning once more to focus on Mercedes. Sam signals for the music to start with one hand and takes a step back from Mercedes, shaking his head. "Oh my gosh; Baby let me...Oh my."

Mercedes smile grows wider as she recognizes the song. As she stands there, swaying her hips and snapping her fingers to the beat, Sam continues singing, "Baby let me love you down; There's so many ways to love ya; Baby I can break you down; There's so many ways to love ya; Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love; I found you finally, you make me want to say…"

Sam is doing his best to channel Usher, who was clearly channeling Michael in the original. As she watches him sing and dance she thinks he's doing good, real good. She gives him a look that lights his eyes on fire behind those dark shades, and makes him almost totally lose his cool. Almost.

Sam stops dancing and takes a small step back, allowing Mercedes to circle him, dragging a hand across his chest as she does. It's her turn to dance. He sings, "I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor; She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low…"

Mercedes turns and does the booty-pop all the way down to the floor and back up again without missing a single hitch in the beat. Sam gives her the same look she got during River Deep/Mountain High.

"…Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight; This was something special; this was just like dynamite; Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow…"

'Cedes and the ladies let loose a River Deep/Mountain High shake, shake, shake.

"…Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow…"

At this line, all of the girls turn around and open their jackets, left panel, then right, before quickly refastening them closed again.

"…Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style; Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like…" Sam slides in as close as he dares, hand floating along her body, not making contact, to sing, "Ooh she got it all; Sexy from her head to toe; And I want it all, it all, it all…"

Mercedes spins away from heat of Sam's body with a laugh. He just licks his lower lip, and continues singing, "Baby let me love you down; There's so many ways to love ya; Baby I can break you down; There's so many ways to love ya; Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love; I found you finally, you make me want to say; Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…"

With every 'oh' Mercy pops and pushes a different part of her body, perfectly in time with the music, managing to lean back lower and lower as she does, Sam hovering above her hands out, moving to the music as if she were his marionette on invisible strings. Finally needing to place her hand on the ground below her, she swings into a low squat before sliding back up in one swift movement, back straight, oscillating from side to side on her way up. At the top of the movement, she bends at the waist, her backside making contact with Sam as he sings, "Ohh my gosh." The other girls perfectly match her movements.

As Sam and Mercedes step back, Artie rolls forward taking center stage, picking up the next verse. "Fell so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club…" Pointing with his thumb at Brittany on his left he sings, "…This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love…" She gives him a sweet smile that hints of definite spice as she walks around him. Turning to his right he reaches out and lets his hand slide across Santana as she mirrors Brittany's actions, he sings, "This one something special, this one just like dynamite…"

As he continues singing, each of his ladies has a hand on one side of his chair, and they are using it as leverage in their dancing. Then Brittany does something that even makes Kurt cock his head to the side and wonder if that was actually humanly possible. It makes Finn think that Artie is one lucky bastard. "…Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?"

As Sam walks his way back towards the front of the stage, leading Mercedes with a gentle yet firm hand, like _she's_ the tiger that needs to be tamed, he sings, "Ooh baby, you got it all; Sexy from her head to the toe; And I want it all, it all, it all…" Slowly, he walks Mercedes in a wide circle around his body.

This time Sam moves in close to Mercedes body for the last slower chorus, not just to sing it in her ear, but to let the dance take over them both. His hand on her hip, flesh to flesh, they move in unison. He and Mercedes let the music flow through their bodies on stage, with her in front, back to him. At the end of each stanza, she pushes back, and he rolls forward. (ummmm, yeah, dey's freakin' hurrd up on dat stage….) "So, honey let me love you down; There's so many ways to love ya; Baby I can break it down; There's so many ways to love ya; Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love I found you finally; You make me want to say…"

After giving one last good pump, Sam looks up and sings, "Oh My Gosh!"

This is followed very quickly by Finn yelling, "Mailman!" Looking over at a blushing Finn, again, Mr. Schue reaffirms his mental note from Monday about screening the performances first. Finn shoots an apologetic look over at Quinn, sitting next to him.

Dare I say it, but she looks a wee bit excited by the performance too. Not in a blatant or shameless way like Lauren and Puck, but she definitely likes what she saw. She gives Finn a little look, shrugging her shoulders, whispering, "What? I can't throw any stones. That was HOT." As she rises from her seat, she says with a giggle, "I just hope things cool down before 'Cedes' number. Or you may explode before the end of class!"

As he watches her disappear backstage, Finn mutters, "Mailman." over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Haters To the Left<strong>

"Dude, you killed that song."

Sam replies, "Thanks man" as he gives Puck a pound. Taking a seat near him and Lauren, he looks over at Finn sitting a bit farther away and says with a chuckle, "Looks like we almost killed Finn too!"

Finn just gives them a slightly embarrassed and sheepish grin back. He comes over, still wearing a pretty goofy look and asks, "So, do we know what song Mercedes is doing?"

All of the guys shake their heads 'no'. "Well, I'm scared already. I mean Sam you're a dude and your performance had me going to the mailman. What are 'Cedes and the ladies gonna do to me? What if they don't change their outfits?" Burying his head in his hands, he mutters aloud, "Oh Cheesus, that means Quinn will be in some of those shorts next."

Giving Finn a swift punch in the arm, Puck replies, "Chill Finnsquatch. Why fight it? I ain't even gonna pretend to try. Somehow we've ended up with _the_ hottest girls in the entire school in our little club. If they wanna run around _tastefully_ half naked singing songs that get you thinkin' about a little sumthin' sumthin', who are we to say no? Just sit back and enjoy the damn show. It's not like you ain't the only one creamin' your pants, you just do the worst job hiding it."

The guys are still laughing at Finn when the curtain finally opens on the stage, revealing all of the girls, backlit by the lights. Mercedes is standing front and center and the other girls are arranged around her as back-up. The guys quickly stop laughing and sit up straighter in their seats.

Mercedes says, "This is for all of you who think for some strange reason that I've lost a step or two this week, and that I won't be ready to lead the New Directions with Tina and Kurt to victory at Regionals." (We all know that Santana was just joking with Mercedes, however those stupid ex-cheery hoes knew something was different that week too. They all thought that finally Mercedes was crumbling, and that she couldn't really hack it as their leader.)

Santana hollers from her spot, "Yeah, y'all bitches better recognize—"

"Santana!"

"What? I'm just sayin…"

Shaking her head, everyone can hear the barest of giggles escape Mercedes lips before hearing her take one calming breath. Then the music starts, and suddenly the lights come up. Ever so sweetly Mercedes sings the first verse, "There's times where I want something more; Someone more like me; There's times when this dress rehearsal; Seems incomplete; But, you see the colors in me like no one else; And behind your dark glasses you're—You're something else…"

They are not wearing the same outfits they wore for Sam's number. Instead they are wearing what appear to be very innocent sleepwear….appear to be innocent…until you factor in the length (which is kinda' short) and the fabric (which is kinda' semi-sheer) and the cut in the front (which is kinda' plunging). Oh and the shoes, lovely peek-a-boo kitten heels. All of the guys are mesmerized by the sound of Mercedes' voice, so soft and velvety, rolling over them like a warm blanket from the stage. Their eyes are slowly swaying from side to side in time with their perspective girl's hips.

Pointing with a delicate finger towards Sam sitting in the audience, backed by the other girls, Mercedes purrs, "…You're really lovely; Underneath it all; You want to love me; Underneath it all; I'm really lucky; Underneath it all; You're really lovely…"

The girls all pair up behind Mercedes on the stage and begin to dance with each other. Again, it starts off innocently enough, just circling the microphone stand, but you should know by now those stands come out only to play. As each pair of girls gets closer and closer, the only thing separating them is the stand. It creates a thin invisible barrier that they play against. They only have eyes for their dance partners, which makes it even better for everyone in the audience.

"…You know some real bad tricks; And you need some discipline; But, lately you've been trying real hard; And giving me your best; And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep; That I've ever had; And when it's really bad; I guess it's not that bad…"

Sam knows that he's the only one really watching Mercedes sing. He can feel the blush creeping up his neck as he watches her hands glide across her body and slowly up and down and up and back down the microphone stand while she sings about him being bad and needing discipline. A small smile spreads over his face as he thinks back over the best week ever. After a few mere moments of recollection, he realizes that's he's awfully close to actually pulling a Finn, so he shakes his head to bring himself back to the performance in front of him. He tries to clear his throat, wiping his palms down the thighs of his pants, shifting in his seat as he does so. As she sings the chorus once more, Mercedes can see Sam's lips pursed and slightly open as he begins to do some major deep breathing.

Smiling she continues, "So many moons that we have seen; Stumbling back next to me; I've seen right through and underneath; And you make me better; I've seen right through and underneath; And you make me better; Better... better..."

(Ummm, no there will be no weird Rasta-rap-sing in this version, but I will tell you that Brittany campaigned long and hard for the honor.)

"You've used up all your coupons; And all you've got left is me; And somehow I'm full of forgiveness; I guess it's meant to be…"

(Oh hell to the yes it is, you sang it gurl…Samcedes foreva!)

'Cedes and the Ladies do _not_ get a standing ovation…just as they anticipated. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Trouty Lips &amp; Swinging Hips<strong>

After Tina and Mike sing some song that *gasp* I don't really care about (jeesh, even in fic they can't get a break), it's finally time for the last song of the day. It is a duet, the first real, just-for-fun duet between Sam and Mercedes.

All of the old heads including Kurt, plus Dave and Shemar are onstage purely for the room to dance along. As soon as the whistle starts, Kurt starts to swing his head from side to side his sexy-gas face plastered on his face. Finn is trying out his own sexy face, and yup, his looks gassy as well. (It must run in the family!)

Sam stars singing, shades off, eyes only for Mercedes. "Just shoot for the stars; If it feels right; And aim for my heart; If you feel like; And take me away and make it okay; I swear I'll behave…" He grins his signature lopsided grin at Mercedes, shaking his head 'no'.

Mischievously he points at her he sings, "You wanted control; So we waited; I put on a show; Now I'm naked; You say I'm a kid; My **y'know** is big; I don't give a shit; And it goes like this…"

Mercedes mouth drops open at the liberty Sam took with the song lyrics. She can hear Brittany hooting somewhere onstage behind her with Santana. Looking over across the stage, she can see Dave and Shemar are about to fall over laughing.

Shameless Sam keeps on singing. "Take me by the tongue; And I'll know you; Kiss me 'til you're drunk; And I'll show you; All the moves like Jagger; I've got the moves like Jagger; I've got the moves like Jagger; I don't need to try to control you; Look into my eyes and I'll own you…"

Mercedes can barely keep from laughing. Sam is trying very hard with his generous lips and his hips to embody Mr. Jagger. Except he's not going for sexy this time around; instead he's totally going for green eggs and Sam.

Backing it up hard he sings, "Baby it's hard; When you feel like you're broken and scarred; Nothing feels right; But when you're with me; I make you believe; That I've got the key…"

He then hops on the Asian Fusion driven love-dance train, circling Mercedes, singing, "Oh! So get in the car; We can ride it; Wherever you want…" Pulling her into the 'train' in front of him, he continues with, "Get inside it; And you want to steer; But I'm shifting gears; I'll take it from here; And it goes like this…"

The train breaks up, and everyone forms a soul train line, taking turns showing off their best 'moves like Jagger' down the middle as Sam sings the next chorus. Mercedes is the last one through, strutting in her heels with a fierceness that Ms. B herself would admire, grabbing the microphone stand, singing, "You want to know how to make me smile; Take control, own me just for the night; But if I share my secret; You're gonna have to keep it; Nobody else can see this…." She is trying to ignore Sam and Kurt who are behind her, arms up, elbows out, pumping their fists in and out behind her, doing their best seventies moves inspired by the song. "So watch and learn; I won't show you twice; Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right; But if I share my secret; You're gonna have to keep it; Nobody else can see this; And it goes like this…"

By the last chorus, Mr. Schuester is out of his funk, and dancing on his feet, smiling and clapping with the other gleeks. (Well everyone except for the haters, but you know where they can go.)

* * *

><p><strong>Other Random Stuff You Should Maybe Know:<strong>

'OMG' is by Usher, 'Underneath It All' is by No Doubt, 'Moves Like Jagger' is by Adam Levine feat. Christina Aguilera. (That last one just won't leave me alone…plus I can admit that in an alternate universe I would totally do bad things to Adam Levine, and by bad, I mean good ;)

Over spring break, after The Rash got beat down in CH 29 Missing Piece/Wild Hope, he got himself into trouble at home with his dad. (Getting your ass kicked by two girls will do that for you). To shift the heat off of himself, he outed Shemar, hoping that daddy dearest would then pound on him. Turns out Mr. Rashad's brother (Shemar's dad) told him a while ago, and though he doesn't get it, he isn't going to try and beat it out of him.

By Monday Shemar however wants to beat the jackass out of The Rash…and narrowly avoided getting suspended that morning for fighting (with a quick pull into a conveniently empty closet by his new friend Dave when Coach Beiste showed up). The Rash was not so lucky, and will be out all week. The Beiste wasn't sure who he was fighting with, but it had to be someone considering how roughed up The Rash was looking. (The Rash was okay with the suspension since he needs time to properly heal up anyway.)

By Tuesday Melanie was with Curly (who shall remain nameless & faceless, unless you want to picture {Never Gonna Be Sam Wanna-Be} for shits and giggles. I know, he's not supposed to be in this story, but if you want to picture his creepy caterpillar moustache making kissy-faces at Melanie, I won't stop you.) Oh, and on the side, she's with just about anyone else who will have her. San-2 has been giving her dirty looks all week, you know, cuz Melanie is the 'other woman'.

By Wednesday Becky had decided that she wanted Melanie off of the cheer squad, but Coach had cancelled all practices for the A-squad until after the show choir Regional competition (I know, she only _pretends_ not to care :) By that time, Melanie will be healed and able to perform, and Becky will have to find another reason to oust her. (Let me tell you, AnniKay made a fine suggestion that Becky will take under strong consideration :)

By Thursday, everyone knew for sure that Will and Emma had broken-up over spring break (which is why he didn't care that the old-heads all wanted to perform non-competition songs all week, that most of the new heads didn't want to perform at all, that one gleek was missing, and that one was moving like an octogenarian.) He's just going through the motions. Hopefully he'll pull himself together by Regionals. Ms. Holly Holliday is sure looking mighty fine all of a sudden.

And we all know that by Friday, Rachel knew that she wanted back in the New Directions, and that they had left a spot for her. But…it will take Ms. Berry quite a while to work her way back in.

Why so many words…it's just three damn songs….I don't know what's wrong with me…I can't even do filler properly….oh well…I suppose I just like my words. *shrugs unapologetically*

'Let's Hug It Out' (Regionals) is up next! Oooooh, the return of Jesse St. Lasts-Six-Minutes-in-the-Sack, Blaine, and the Warblers.

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it.


	34. CH 32: Let's Hug It Out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 32: Let's Hug It Out**

**Thank-you to NaeNae1945, Princess976, Isis Aurora Tomoe, emzjuk, Tana, Koxie, WickedSong, AnniKay, Jadziwine, and Warbler Fan for the ReviewLOVE. Tana, this one's for you. Congrats on the engagement!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiny AN: Mas apologies for taking so long, usually I am 7 days like clockwork, but things have been a bit off lately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: It's time for Regionals folks. There will be singing, dancing, crying, bashing, and kissing. And maybe, just maybe, a bunny or two. You know, a little something for everyone.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: She Had Traded In Her Walls For Love<strong>

…**Secret Agent Woman**

Rachel slips into the competition venue in full-on incognito wanna-be international spy wear, complete with Jackie O worthy shades, a demure scarf covering her hair, and a long khaki Cas-trench coat.

Kurt is the first one to spot her, not looking directly at her, but out of the corner of his eye. With another flick of his piercing baby blues' he silently signals Mercedes, who in turn taps Finn quietly on the shoulder. Just as quickly as she tapped him she ends up giving him a good smack against the back side of his head for not so covert staring.

As more and more of the New Directions turn their eyes her way, with the barest of waves Rachel makes her way into the auditorium.

…

Wringing his hands together Mr. Schuester says, "Okay, solo performances start in about an hour. I want everyone to be in the audience supporting Mercedes." Someone mutters, 'where the hell else would we be?' Ignoring the comment from the peanut gallery, Mr. Schue continues, "Mercedes you drew the last spot, so I want you to shut it down!"

All of the New Directions, even the ones we don't really like, cheer.

…**I Should Strangle You With Your Own Little Black Scarf**

Mercedes is working through her pre-performance jitters by walking in some of the less used halls of the venue.

Turning a corner quickly, she collides with some guy; some guy who happens to be wearing all black. She is so focused on calming down that she fails to take note of the little scarf tied around 'some guy's' neck.

"Sorry, I d—"

Sneering, Jesse St. Sucks (in the Sack) cuts her off saying, "Oh it's you. I thought I felt the earth move, but not in a good way."

Mercedes frowns. She doesn't want to go all divatude right now. Right now she needs to focus on warming up, calming down, and doing her best, which should be good enough to win. She refuses to lose her cool. St. Jerk isn't worth it.

She turns a 360 on her heels, heading back in the direction she just came from. Before she can take more than two steps he is in front of her again. "What, no sassy retort? Do I sense some cracks in those _more than formidable_ walls?"

Setting her jaw, Mercedes responds, "No. I just don't have time for annoying bullshit."

"Ah, there it is. The game is now afoot. My turn." Leaning in towards her he says, "We both know the truth Mercedes."

"Truth? What truth?"

A little too loudly he answers, "That you're lazy, remember? That you've been coasting by on your _big_… big voice, small technical ability, and that rather than talent you've been using your friendships and apparent popularity to help you _hog_ the spotlight."

Mercedes takes a step closer to St. Douche, anger starting to creep into her features. "I've earned my lead role this year based solely on my talent. It has nothing to do with my friends."

"Umhmmm, really? Answer me this. Honestly, if Rachel had been as popular as you or if you had been as unpopular as her, do you think you still would have been the 'clear winner'?"

Mercedes takes two steps back. She is not going to bite. Someway, somehow it would all come back to her. It always did. Even if she wasn't the one who started it, and not the one who finished it, if she was somewhere in it, she took the most heat. It's exactly what happened when everyone thought Sam was with both Quinn and Kurt before they all learned that he was homeless. Everyone attacked, but she still came out of it all with the most mud on her face. She can't help but smile a little at how well her make-up pie worked. Looking around she can see little eyes around every corner, eavesdropping, just waiting for her to throw Rachel under the bus to save herself. Mercedes Patrice Jones is made of slightly tougher stuff.

"No. I'm not going to play your little game. I'm not going to answer your stupid little question. It doesn't matter, and answering it now won't change anything. You just want me to either look bad or feel bad, and I will do neither."

St. Trouble pretends to look shocked. "_Maybe_ it doesn't matter now, but we still both know the answer. Technically Rachel is superior to you in every way. If it were truly about the instrument of voice, you never would have won."

"Tha—that's not true. I am every bit as good of a vocal technician as Rachel. You're biased; you're still in love with her, even after you dumped her."

"No, I'm over her, trust me. Anyway, getting back to the question at hand, you're not exactly the ideal physical leading woman, now are you?" The look he manages to give her rakes over her body and makes her feel like he's poured a bucket of used motor oil over her head. "I suppose that laziness I picked up on last year pervades every aspect of your life. How are your grades? Do you excel or is it as I suspect, that you do just enough to keep everybody fooled? To look like you are giving it your all."

Mercedes starts backing away slowly. "You d—don't know anything about me." But that's all she can bring herself to say. She can't seem to make her feet turn her around to leave. She shakes her head 'no'. In truth, it's been so long since she's been attacked directly like this, that she's almost forgotten what to say.

Several of the members of Vocal Adrenaline (sans Sunshine) join St. Jerk-off and circle Mercedes like a flock of carrion feeding vultures, just waiting for her to fall down at their feet. One of them mutters, 'I wish we had some eggs.' They all start to laugh; tinny, hollow, false snickers.

"Come now Mercedes, if you weren't dating the big, attractive football star, where would you be?" St. Dick chuckles. "You know what, I was wrong. You are just like Rachel. She used Finn for popularity too, just like you are using Sam."

"I—I'm nothing like Rachel. I _love_ Sam, and the rest of my friends. I would never use them, ever."

Pretending to look around, he says, "Okay, whatever you need to tell yourself. We're the only ones here, just you, me, and the five-time defending Show Choir National Champions. Do—"

Coming up behind them in the hall Sam says, "We're here too." As all of the New Directions' old heads begin to fan out around the members of Vocal Adrenaline, St. Jerk wishes that he hadn't just _pretended_ to look around.

Vocal Adrenaline may try to talk a tough game, and while they may outnumber the New Directions, they are still a bunch of talentless, soulless automatons with no true loyalty, as St. Dick is about to learn. With one look from just the girls of the New Directions all of them scurry, leaving St. Loser behind.

Looking at Mercedes' face, St. Tool is undeterred until Brittany starts to sing in her scary voice, "One of these things is not like the others; One of these things just doesn't belong; Can you tell which thing is not like the others; By the time I finish my song?"

He flinches for a moment, but the damage he sought to wreak is already showing as he watches the first tear rolls down Mercedes' cheek. "Tell them Mercedes. Admit that you have been plotting and scheming to use them…" Looking at Sam with an especially dirty expression, he adds, "All of them, just like Rachel did. Turning back to Mercedes he adds, "Just because you are a bit more likeable, and I suppose to keep the hayseed boy-toy, apparently a bit of a whore to boot, that doesn't mean you are any different."

How St. Ass even finishes his sentence is a miracle because as soon as the word 'whore' rings out, all hell breaks loose.

Kurt pulls Mercedes away from the venomous attack just as Sam takes a swing at St. Punk, which is only checked by the pull of both Puck and Lauren. Santana produces a shining blade from the dark reaches of her hair, and if it isn't for Britt's quick thinking, real blood would have been shed. Tina jumps on Mike's back, covering his eyes with her hands forcing him to stand still lest he hit the wrong person. Quinn is standing in front of a raging Finn with her arms outstretched. It all takes five maybe ten seconds to play out, and just as quickly everything is flipped on its head.

St. Poopy-head is already beginning to smirk at Sam when the same idea occurs to Puck, Lauren, Brittany, Tina, and Quinn….Why the hell are we holding anyone back? We all want a piece of that jerk.

And now the holders are in attack-mode, and everyone is rushing St. Stick-in-the-Mud, who has already assumed a duck & cover position on the floor in the center of the circle of gleeks.

It takes St. Coward a few moments to realize that no one has hit, kicked, or shanked him. He peeks and sees a sea of gray dress slacks and black dress shoes mixed in with the heels and black pants of the New Directions. Looking up he sees that his rescuers are none other than the Dalton Academy Warblers.

Standing quickly and dusting himself off, St. Lucky-for-now turns to face the New Directions once more. "Than—"

"Save it, St. Shit-head. We don't want our only competition disqualified for fighting."

Santana gives Blaine a surprised, but very pleased look.

Looking at Mercedes and Kurt, and seeing that they are still within earshot, St. Punk sends one last parting shot towards her. "_Only competition_? She can barely rise out of a chair. I highly doubt that cow can rise to the occasion." There is another surge for St. Gonna-get-it's throat, but the Warblers remain steady. Thinking that he's safe, he continues. "I seem to remember hearing about her choking before because she didn't have a back-up solo prepared. What if I told you that I gave your set list to Vocal Adrenaline right after Rachel quit?" Mercedes and Kurt stop walking away. They don't turn back around, but they don't take another step away either.

Tina starts laughing. It's like she's been taking lessons from Mercedes. It's a full deep ringing laugh that makes St. Pissant's bravado start to crumble. "Please, we changed that set list ages ago, _after_ Rachel left."

"You—you what? She told me that you would change nothing about the upcoming competition, that her—her leaving changed nothing."

Smirking, Tina answers, "Well, you're an idiot to have believed her, those songs were a bit too tacky and ridiculous don't you think? And honestly, I'm pretty sure she knew that wasn't true too."

"S—so why would she let me think that?"

"Because, St. Prick, despite her at times devious ways, even Rachel wouldn't pull that in a completion. You and I both know she likes her completion in top form when she trounces them."

St. Limp Prick shakes off Tina's words. "No matter." Pointing towards Mercedes, he says, "She's a real blubbering mess now anyway, emphasis on the blubber." Another surge, but those dang Warblers hold firm. "No way will she be ready in time." Finally having heard more than enough, Kurt tries to pull Mercedes away.

After sharing a look with Santana, Britt says, "You're the one who is just like Rachel, not Mercedes. That means you attack hardest when you feel most threatened. What's the matter? You didn't think that Sunshine could take Mercedes on fair and square?"

"Nah Britts, you and I both know that's only half of it." Santana tries once more to break free from the three Warblers holding her, but gives up, saying instead, "You may spew lies, but that little itty bitty stiffy you're sporting as you sneak glances at 'Cedes sweet ass tells a different story." Sam once again tries to break out of his multi-Warbler lock-down to no avail.

Mercedes shoots a look at Kurt out of the corner of her eye, and she can tell that he's just as shocked as everyone else is.

Smiling Brittany asks, "When did it happen?" St. Stoopid shakes his head, in total denial.

Finn speaks up next. "Don't play dumb with us, not about this."

Artie, who has a rather husky Warbler across his lap, says, "It happens to all of us."

Sam is looking around at all of his friends, only now realizing that they are speaking the truth. St. Wuss says, "I don't know what you are talking about. Haven't I made it abundantly clear that I do not find Mercedes Jones the least bit attractive or talented?" Turning around, he tries to leave, only to realize that the Warblers have him trapped in their human cage as well.

Mike adds, "Even me."

St. Dropout is surrounded on all sides. Puck says matter of factly, "All of us guys, and hell, probably even the girls are a little bit in love with Mercedes." Sam mouths, 'what?' Quietly he says, "Since probably 'The Boy is Mine', but definitely since River Deep/Mountain High."

Mike and Tina both say, "Me too." Santana and Brittany both third and fourth that.

Quinn says, "She used to sing lullabies to Beth."

Lauren picks, "Hell To The No."

Arties says, "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going."

Grinning, Finn says, "To Sir With Love."

Sam says quietly, "You Don't Know My Name." Which earns him a few confused looks from those closest to him. (Sam was the only person who ever heard Mercedes sing that one.) Now Mercedes has heard enough, pulling Kurt away with her. Sam quickly changes his answer, saying louder, "Try a Little Tenderness." Everyone can see Jesse's shoulders drop in defeat. "That's when it started for you too?"

Santana shakes her head. "Figures. Rachel mooning over Finn, you wanting her, and then Mercedes comes out and blows up the stage." He still refuses to answer. "That's why you were so mean to her. Yeah, you were a prick to all of us, but even I can admit...now anyway, that Mercy killed it, and you still tore her down. You probably thought it was just a fluke and that Rachel still stood a chance right?"

"Ne…nessum dorma."

Quinn's voice cuts in. "That's when you realized that it was over for you, that you'd picked the wrong girl. 'Cedes may be too nice to say it, but I'm not. You could see that she was better than Rachel even last year, but her solo to earn her spot is this completion is why you made Rachel quit glee. You knew that there was no chance Vocal Adrenaline could win against a New Directions with Mercedes and Rachel. Not with Mercedes having come into her own and a Rachel who was…well being a better Rachel." Jesse can only look at the floor. "You knew she was getting help and you still pulled her out? This was never about Rachel, or the New Directions or even Mercedes was it? It was always about winning; winning at all costs."

Quinn starts with, "Jesse, Jesse, Jesse…"

Sam next with, "…you are so lucky…"

Puck adds, "…that we can't…"

Mike picks it up with, "…beat you down now."

Finn says, "We'll have to settle…

With Santana adding, "…for beating your pitiful ass team…"

And Britts following with, "…onstage."

Tina says, "But after that?"

Artie adds, "Oh it's on…"

With Lauren finishing up with, "…bitch."

Finally released from the Warbler cage, the New Directions turn as one, and leave to track down Kurt and Mercedes.

…**Out Of The Peanut Gallery And Into The Fire**

The two boys watch Jesse St. Snake enter the bathroom, and silently slip in behind him. A mere minute later the door opens with Shemar, shaking the sting out of his knuckles and saying, "Okay, so now I believe you when you say that you used to do that on the regular."

Dave motions for Shemar to exit ahead of him. "After you."

"Nah, you can go."

Smiling Dave says, "But I insist."

Walking through the door, Shemar says over his shoulder, "You just wanna look at my ass anyway."

Shrugging, Dave answers, "Maybe."

…**Me, Without You**

"Mercedes, why are you letting that jerk get to you?" Grabbing her tearstained face in his fingers, forcing her to look him in the eyes, Kurt continues, "Diva, what is this really about?"

Wiping a few tears away Mercedes says, "It's not that. I know that I am better than Rachel _now_, but there was a time when I didn't believe in myself, when everyone thought I was a big fat joke."

"Mercedes, no one ever thought you were a joke, or fat."

Shaking her head Mercedes answers, "Even I did for a time. It's not that Jesse got to me, it's just that… he's so good at dredging up stuff I thought I was well past."

"Just because you've dealt with your issues doesn't mean it won't hurt to have them flung back in your face. Ask me how I know." Mercedes almost laughs at Kurt's choice of words. He continues with, "We _all_ had our own issues last year and to be quite honest, we weren't very good friends to each other and especially to you. I'm ashamed to say it, since you are the best friend any of us could ever have. You're the one who is always there for any one of us, and well last year at least, after we got what we needed, we all turned our backs on you. I'm sorry."

"I know, but this year has already more than made up for that. You're all already forgiven, no apologies necessary. Besides, I doubt we'd all be so close now if it weren't for all of the crap we put each other through over the last two years." She tries and fails to produce even a small smile to show that she's really okay.

Looking into her eyes, Kurt can see that there is still some lingering pain there. "Diva, don't worry. I'm sure that after we kick Vocal Adrenaline's ass today, we will be taking a little field trip out to Lima Heights Adjacent to finish off St. Jerk."

Shaking her head, Mercedes whispers, "I know we will, but that's not it." Kurt looks at her expectantly. Letting out a large breath, she continues. "I—I just feel so stupid. I—I never knew Sam heard that Alicia Keys song last year. I mean I could play off Otis Retting, but not that one. He never told me that he knew I was mooning over him like a crazed groupie ev—even when he was with Santana." Looking down at her feet she says quietly, "I just wanted my chance." Shuffling slightly, she whispers, "Even though we're together now, it's _still_ embarrassing. _I_ was so embarrassing."

Kurt snorts, and with a little smile on his face, says, "Really, _crazed groupie_? I think not."

"Kurt, you were at Dalton." Refusing to make eye contact she admits, "I—I wanted to be dried with fluffy puppies and carried out onstage, among…among other things." Kurt's eyes grow just a bit bigger. " 'Try A Little Tenderness' was the _second_ song I sang for Sam." Clearing her throat a bit, she confesses, " 'Ain't No Way' wa—was the first one, for the Night of Neglect."

Glancing at Kurt, Mercedes can see the wheels in his head turning, as he fit it all together. "I should have known. I mean I suspected as much, but I think I was too busy crying over your a-frickin-mazing performance to give it much thought. Last year you rarely got the opportunity to sing for yourself. And even though things are different this year, you're still the same. When you sing for you and not for some competition or diva-off, you always sing a message from your heart." Giving her a sweet look that is pure gold, Kurt cradles her face in his hands and says, "Oh sweetie that is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. You sang the pants off of that song and made Ms. Franklin very, very proud." Giving her another look that included more lip pursing, eye squinting, and just a hint of a finger snap, he says, "Sam is a stronger man than me, because if you had been singing that to me, _honey…_." Hepauses dramatically for effect, leaning in close to her face,"…even _I _would have at least visited your side briefly, _just_ to make sure!"

Kurt hits just the right note, because by the time the other gleeks find them, Mercedes is still crying…crying tears of joy from laughing so hard.

Wiping her face dry, she looks up. Sam is leading the charge. "Mercedes, are you okay?" She nods, growing embarrassed once more with about twenty five people in the small green room.

Blaine steps forward to stand next to her and Kurt. "Good, because if we win on account of some prick hurting your feelings and throwing you off, then I would never be able to look myself in the face."

Looking at everyone, both a mix of New Directions and Warblers, all there, not where they were supposed to be because of her, Mercedes' embarrassment grows even more obvious. "Th—thanks, but I really am okay. You don't have to stay. Ummm, Sunshine will be on in about fifteen or twenty minutes." To the New Directions she says, "I'm sure Mr. Schue is wondering where you all are by now." Someone mutters, 'I doubt it.'

Santana steps forward, hand on hip, and says, "You still don't get it do you? I don't think that I'd still be doing this without you. Last year, the way it all went down, still hurts. I wouldn't have come back and stayed without the changes you initiated. Britts wouldn't stay without me, and well, you're the one that kept Quinn from going all evil this year too. You got us Dave, and a bunch of other newbies, though with the exception of Shemar, we could have managed without the rest of them. They are good in the background at least. You were the first one in, and I'm pretty sure you'd be the last one out too. How could we not be there for you, against that punk ass Jesse? You've gone to bat for Kurt, you're the only reason Brittany and Finn are going to graduate, you've given Tina mad respect and responsibility in the club; girl you even taught Mike Chang how to sing, for real. No offense Mike." Everyone looks over at Mike.

"None taken." Looking at Tina, he says, "It was going to be a surprise, but now that the cat's out of the bag…" Taking a little bow, and sending Mercedes a wink, he opens his mouth and sings (quite nicely I might add), "When the night has come, and the land is dark…"

(Because remember people, the theme _is_ friendship:)

Puck adds his voice to Mike's singing, "And the moon is the only light we'll see…"

Artie takes the next verse, "No I won't, be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid; Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

Finn and Quinn are up next, "So darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me…"

Tina and Lauren sing the rest of the chorus. "Oh stand, stand by me; Stand by me."

Santana adds her sultry voice to the mix. "If the sky that we look upon; Should tumble and fall…"

And of course Brittany takes the next part. "Or the mountain should crumble to the sea…"

Artie picks up the next part again, "I won't cry, I won't cry. No, I won't shed a tear, just as long as you stand, stand by me…"

Kurt, Blaine and the rest of the Warblers finish out the rest of the song, going around and around with the chorus until the lights in the green room flash, indicating that they had about ten minutes before the solo round was to begin. Each of the Warblers blow Mercedes a kiss as they make their way out of the door, still singing, "Stand by me, oh stand by me…" Blaine and Kurt are the last in the line, because Kurt still wants to wish Blaine good luck, in private. Instead of blowing Mercedes a kiss, they share a look, and simultaneously give her a smooch on her cheek.

Not to be outdone, the rest of the New Directions line up to kiss 'Cedes goodbye too.

Mike's kiss is a quick lip brushing peck that still leaves him blushing.

Tina's is a bit longer and includes a little sigh against her lips.

Lauren's is surprisingly full and really rather nice, causing Mercedes to give Puck a 'you go boy' look.

As Puck approaches, Sam clears his throat loudly, so that he ends up giggling more than actually kissing.

Brittany kisses her Britt-style, minus the leg wrapping jump.

Santana wiggles her brows, and then she just goes for it full out. Sam has to pry her off of Mercedes, leaving her breathless, and Santana wiping a hungry look off of her face.

Quinn gives her a small peck, and a nose nuzzle, still slightly unhappy about having to follow Satan.

Sam pretends to give Finn an 'I don't think so look' before smiling and motioning him forward. The kiss is completely innocent, but Finn still walks away muttering mailman under his breath because he can taste both Quinn and Mercedes on his lips.

Artie's kiss causes his glasses to fog.

Sam's kiss makes her forget. It makes her forget about all of the other kisses. It makes her forget that she's about to go onstage. It makes her forget about Jesse St. Who? Thankfully, it also makes her forget to listen to her competition Sunshine onstage screeching out 'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera. It makes her forget her own name.

It takes her every last second available, after Sam finally releases her to make his way out to his seat, to collect her senses and to try to fix her make-up. As she listens to Blaine and the Warblers belt out The Rembrants 'I'll Be There For You', she reminds herself that she must not forget that she is about to do something that she's never done before. No, not sing a solo at Regionals; that would be too obvious.

For the first time that year, Mercedes Patrice Jones is about to serenade someone other than Sam.

…**Jesse St. Monster Rears His Ugly Head One More Time**

With only minutes until the start of the solo portion of the completion, Will Schuester is starting to get worried. Leaving his newbies and Kurt with Holly the other chaperone, he takes to the halls to find his wayward gleeks. Within moments he finds them. Before he can discover what they've been up to he looks to his left and sees trouble approaching. Competition official Reginald Tutwiler is heading their way with none other than Jesse St. James. "Mr. Schuester, this young man has leveled some very disturbing accusations against certain members of your club. Please provide an explanation at once or risk disqualification." One look at Jesse's face and Will can guess exactly what those accusations were. "Mr. Schuester, what were the whereabouts of all of the male members of your club, approximately thirty five minutes ago?"

Without hesitation Will says, "Except for two of the newer members, all of the other members of New Directions were either with me or the other chaperone, Ms. Holly Holiday." All of the kids let out a small sigh of relief.

Turning to look at Jesse, Reginald asks, "Well, are they here, those ruffians who apparently roughed you up in the lavatory?" Giving all of the assembled gleeks a once over, and taking in the 'yes I will lie' face of Will Schuester, Jesse shakes his head 'no'. "Where are your two missing male members William? Are they the big burly bullying types?"

"Dave and Shemar seem to have become separated from the group, but that doesn't mean that they are the ones who did this. When they turn up, you can ask them yourself."

Reginald raises a perfectly plucked and arched brow at Will. "Yes, well their absence speaks volumes. Maybe they have fled or are in hiding because of the dastardly deed perpetrated on Mr. St. James? I like my theories better than your 'wait and see'. If you do not produce them within the next minute, the New Directions are disqualified." Looking casually down at his watch, he says, "The clock is ticking."

William starts looking up and down the halls for his two missing gleeks. Turning first to the left, all he can see are random bystanders. Turning to the right, instead of a speedy escape route he and the New Directions see another competition official named Oliver Pennygood dragging behind him, by their ties, Dave and Shemar.

Once he's close enough to be heard Oliver says, "William! Am I to assume by the matching ensemble that these two belong with you?" Pulling out a handkerchief from his front pocket, Oliver begins to dab imaginary sweat from his brow.

"Yes Oliver, you can. Errr, thanks for bringing them back. We were starting to get worried." Still not sure what to think, but grateful that the boys made it before the clock ran out, Mr. Schue says, "Reginald, may I introduce to you, Dave Karofsky and Shemar Rashad." Reginald bows his head slightly in their direction. With a silent prayer, Mr. Schuester asks very calmly, "Boys, where were you?"

Blushing, Dave says, "Mr. Schue, we were…uh, together."

Puckerman shouts, "Tell us something we don't know. Like that you _didn't_ beat up St. Douchebag and that we _aren't _about to get DQ'd." He gives them the 'do you get my drift eyebrow' raise.

Evan after taking in the scene before them, again, all a slightly flustered Dave can say is, "We, uh, were together, beca—because we, um, ar—are together." He gives them the 'do you get my drift eyebrow' raise back.

Santana says, "Awwwwhhh sheeeit, you get that Dave." Despite their current situation, they are all smiles.

Mr. Schuester shushes her. Giving them the once over, Reginald exchanges a look with Oliver, who quickly tucks away the kerchief with a flourish and says, "Whatever it is, these two could not possibly have been involved. It is always my job to do a pre-competition closet sweep, and well, trust me when I say they looked as though they had been in there for quite a while." Turning to Will he says, "Luckily, I arrived before things got _too_ carried away, and they got themselves into any real trouble. But it happens at least once a competition." Shrugging he adds, "That's show choir for you."

St. Troll stammers, "Bu—but that can't be true. It all happened so fast, but it had to have been them."

Holding up his hand for silence, Reginald turns a deadpan face on Jesse. "Sorry St. James, without indisputable identification of the aforementioned ruffians, all I can say to you is 'be more careful of swinging doors'." Looking at the New Directions, still awaiting their fates, Reginald waves them away with a flick of his wrist.

As they return to the auditorium, taking their seats just in time to hear The Warblers, Brittany says, "Jesse looks like a red raccoon. I don't like raccoons, they have rabies." Kurt gives her a strange look, wondering what he just missed.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Baker's Dozen<strong>

Mercedes is singing a true solo. She stands alone on the stage, in a beautiful knee length cocktail dress, with just a microphone and a stand to keep her company. Taking her cue from an official, she starts singing, "A desert road from Vegas to nowhere; Someplace better than where you've been; A coffee machine that needs some fixin'; In a little cafe just around the bend…"

At first all Rachel can think is, _This is such a weird friend song choice. It's too simple. It's so bare and raw, highly unconventional and a bit unrefined._ Then Mercedes' voice overcomes her thoughts like a tidal wave rushing the shore.

"I am calling you; Can't you hear me? I am calling you…"

She suddenly finds herself leaning forward in her seat as the chorus soars out to get her, to pull her in. She slides the Jackie O shades down off of her face. They couldn't hide her anymore; nothing short of walking out could hide her, not from this. Rachel frowns, turning her head to the side, listening. For the first time that year Mercedes isn't singing to Sam. Mercedes is singing _to_ her, _for_ her? Not _against_ her in some stupid competition, but actually _to_ her.

"A hot dry wind blows right through me; The baby's crying and I can't sleep; But we both know the change is coming; Coming closer, sweet release…"

She reaches up another hand to pull the stupid scarf off of her head, using it as a makeshift tissue, to stem the tears she can feel starting to fall from her eyes. Each time the chorus rings out; it is like Mercedes launches a perfectly accurate lasso out into the audience, always hitting her mark. Each toss wrapping it round and round Rachel's heart again and again. She feels like she is going to burst.

"I am calling you; Can't you hear me? I am calling you…"

Standing in place, Rachel Berry is ready to admit she still has a few things to learn, about singing, about show choir, and about Mercedes Jones. She is having a hard time staying put. She wants to tell Mercedes that she hears her. She wants to tell Mercedes that she is greatness on that stage. It may hurt to admit it, but Mercedes is better. Mercedes is confident, she is poised, she is humble, she is professional, she is technical perfection, and she is emotionally projecting every single lyric. With every breath she takes, every note she sings, every slight play of her hands on the microphone stand or gesture through the air, everyone is feeling the call of Ms. Mercedes Jones. None more so than Rachel Berry.

"I am calling you; Can't you hear me? I am calling you…"

So simple, so deceptively simple, but positively haunting, beautiful, and full of potential forgiveness and love. Mercedes isn't there to put on a flashy show that is nothing but smoke and mirrors. She is there to prove that she doesn't need twenty voices to back her own. She is there to show that you don't need a song dripping in sappy sweetness and overused cheesy power ballad runs to be heard. She is there to show that she is more than the glory note. She is there to show that she is more than capable of control, of quiet restraint, of reserve when necessary.

"A desert road from Vegas to nowhere; Someplace better than where you've been; A coffee machine that needs some fixin'; In a little cafe just around the bend…"

She is there to remind Rachel that she is not alone. To remind her that things _are_ a bit broken right now, but she is also there to remind her to have hope. We all should know by now that Mercedes Jones is full of hope, and she is more than willing to share.

"A hot dry wind blows right through me; The baby's crying and I can't sleep; But we both know the change is coming; Coming closer, sweet release…"

She is there to remind Rachel that the New Directions started from nothing and that together, the club glimpsed glory. She is there to remind Rachel that when she is ready, she can join them again on their renewed quest this year.

"I am calling you; Can't you hear me? I am calling you…"

It doesn't hurt Mercedes Jones to admit that she wants Rachel Berry back. To admit that she misses singing with her. To admit that she misses hearing her sing (sometimes :). To admit that the New Directions just aren't the same without her. Tina was right, they don't _need_ her to win, but…well…they belong together.

As the last chorus dies out, the three judges can be seen wiping tears from their eyes. One of them even starts to stand with the audience to give Mercedes a well deserved standing ovation, before remembering that he should probably just stay seated. They are the _only_ three people not standing, as long as you don't count Vocal Adrenaline, which I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: That's Real Classy<strong>

After a brief break, Mercedes finds herself once again in the green room with Sam, except this time they are both going to be onstage singing their duet in just a few short moments. From the room they can hear Sunshine and some poor male singer from vocal adrenaline sounding like the trolls under Simon and Garfunkel's "Bridge over Troubled Waters". That girl just can't do subtle when she is forced to share the spotlight and she thinks she needs to show off and flex some vocal muscle. She wants to beat you over the head with her voice. She practically screams the whole song at him, overpowering the physically larger guy with her monstrous voice. Even the full Vocal Adrenaline chorus joining the song can't drown out the high wail of Sunshine Corazon.

Next they hear Blaine and some unidentifiable Warbler sing Randy Newman's 'You've got a friend in me' and the New Directions know that the Warblers are their main competition. It isn't spectacular or mind-blowing, but it is performed really well, with high energy, and it is nostalgic enough that the crowd really gets into it. Even Mercedes and Sam have goofy smiles on their faces in the green room, with Sam spinning her around as if she was Ginger Rogers and he was Fred Astaire.

…**Ol' Green Eyes And A Diva From The North**

They both start on opposite sides of the stage. Mercedes has changed again, her dress longer, harkening to a time long since past. Sam has exchanged his long necktie for one of the bow variety.

The spotlight finds Mercedes first, as she starts singing, "When somebody loves you; It's no good unless he loves you - all the way; Happy to be near you; When you need someone to cheer you - all the way…"

Her voice is smooth like silk. It is strong and clear, but oh so vulnerable and rich at the same time. As she holds the last note, she looks over to Sam, now also illuminated by a spotlight, who sings, "Taller than the tallest tree is; That's how it's got to feel; Deeper than the deep blue sea is; That's how deep it goes if it's real…"

His voice is everything it should be, masculine, and powerful, but complementary to hers in every way. His timing is impeccable.

In unison they begin to walk towards each other, singing back and forth in perfect harmony.

She sings, "When somebody needs you…"

He echoes, "When somebody needs you…"

She sings, "It's no good unless he needs you…"

He echoes, "It's no good unless she needs you…"

She sings, "All the way…"

When Sam first suggested this song to Mercedes, after Rachel quit, she wasn't sure if it was a good choice. It sounded a lot like a song that Mr. Schuester would have picked for Rachel and Finn to sing, and they weren't Rachel and Finn. But…his puppy-dog-pouty-face meant that she had to give it a listen, a real listen, and by verse two, she knew that it was the perfect duet song for them.

Next he takes the lead singing, "Through the good or lean years; And for all the in between years…" As her voice weaves around his singing in the background, "Through the years, for all those years…"

He sings, "Come what may…" this time with her taking the secondary position, echoing him.

Now together on the stage, he spins her into his chest, cradling her in his arms, both facing the audience, swaying as they sing together, "Who knows where the road will lead us…"

Spinning back out he answers, "Only a fool would say…" as she echoes her.

Turning towards her he sings with an outstretched hand, "But if you'll let me love you…"

She mirrors his actions, answering with, "It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way…." As he echoes, "All the way…"

She agreed to sing this song for the same reason he only had to hear it once to know that it would be their perfect competition duet. They were going to have to thank Noah Puckerman for introducing country boy Sam Evans to the Rat Pack.

Now facing each other, she sings, "Taller than the tallest tree is; That's how it's got to feel…"

He answers her with, "Deeper than the deep blue sea is…"

Shaking her head in affirmation, she sings, "That's how deep it goes if it's real…"

Smiling at her, stepping in close once more, Sam sings, "And when somebody needs you…" while Mercedes voice weaves around his with, "When somebody…" Looking out into the audience Sam sings, "It's no good unless she needs you."

Together they sing, "All the way…Through the good or lean years; And for all those in between years…"

He sings, "Come what may…" this time with her taking the secondary position, echoing him.

Spinning her back into his chest they sing, "Who knows where the road will lead us…"

Spinning back out she answers, "Only a fool would say…"

They were so very young and had already seen tests and trials people two and three times their age had yet to face, or had failed miserably. Some had been silly and short lived, like a brief time apart, or the basic act of ignoring or warding off the unwanted affections of others. Some had been more serious. Sam had been homeless when they started dating, he had been in the hospital, almost dying, and time could only tell what other tests they would have to face together. Who knows what else life will throw their way? Not that it matters...

Turning towards her he sings with an outstretched hand, "But if you'll let me love you…"

She mirrors his actions, answering with, "It's for sure I'm gonna love you

Together they sing, "All the way…."

He tells them, the audience one last time that it must be, "All the way…"

That is why Sam picked this song that was older than his father as their duet song. It described him and his love for Mercedes Patrice Jones perfectly. If he was going to sing, he needed to sing a song that meant something, and his love for her and getting her love in return meant everything. 'All the way' is the only way for Sam Evans. He didn't do half-way. His whole heart was in it, until the very end. And, if Mercedes wouldn't abandon her mere friends in her heart, even after all of the hurt that she's had to endure, then you know for sure, that for the boyfriend who has brought her nothing but joy, she was certainly going to return the sentiment seven-fold.

Turning back to him one last time, Mercedes sings, "I'm gonna love you all the way."

And yes, Sam kisses her, with a polite bow, on the top of her outstretched hand before turning her towards the audience for her curtsy.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Everything is Better in a Group<strong>

…**One Trick Pony**

Once again the Vocal Adrenaline formula fails miserably in the first of the group rounds. Featuring one voice prominently over the others worked perfectly before, but this year in the rules had changed. The ruling body that governed amateur show choir competitions were responding to feedback from show critics who noted that the previous format was great if you were looking for the next big thing, but it really didn't' always showcase the full depth of some of the teams. A lot of great singers never got a chance to shine or those big leads never got the opportunity to show that they could be gracious enough to share the spotlight. Not every lead in high school was guaranteed a lead at the next level. For groups like Vocal Adrenaline who never featured more than one lead it was a big adjustment. The seemingly small and sweet Sunshine Corazon who had auditioned for New Directions nearly two years earlier is gone; broken and corrupted by the machine and her creep of a boyfriend. The 'new and improved' Sunshine Corazon did not share her spotlight, and even to the greenest novice, it shows in her performance with two other female leads when they sing 'Wind Beneath My Wings'. *giggles at the cheesy-wheezy-ness of it all *

The Warblers on the other hand also faced troubles of their own with the new rules for Regionals competition. They, in a similar fashion to Vocal Adrenaline were used to creating an intricate wall of sound around one (Blaine's) voice. They could do a duet if necessary, but a true three-lead song was a stretch. Tryouts yielded an unlikely set of three voices, brothers in fact, all from different years, with the perfect harmony born of singing with the same people since you could hold a note. As they take the stage, even Kurt's mouth drops open when they all realize that Blaine is not one of the leads. Not only that, they choose a song that was a huge hit (no surprise there), but it was a hit in the 1980's! Once the 'percussion' and background vocals start, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Holliday stand up and start dancing as the Warblers belt out Simple Mind's 'Don't You Forget About Me'. The New Directions look on in amazement as Background Blaine and the other Warblers pepper the stage with all of the corny dances done by Molly & Co. in the movie (The Breakfast Club) while singing. The arrangement is so much fun, true to the original song, but updated enough to have a wide appeal. It allows the guys to 'loosen their ties' so to speak and show even more personality in their performance. And none of the ladies are complaining, not one bit. No one is worried about Vocal Adrenaline, but even as they stand and cheer in the audience to show their support, all of the New Directions are starting to worry about the Warblers. The Warblers came to win, this is clear, and as Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and the others exchange glances, they wonder if they are pushing the envelope enough to win outright.

The New Directions have no problem blending multiple leads in a song. If the 1980's are the Warbler's idea of a throwback, then the New Directions borrowed the DeLorean and went back even farther for their performance of the Jackson 5 ballad, 'I'll Be There'. The three leads are center stage, with Finn and Kurt standing in for the other two, as if they really are doing a five man performance. The rest of the New Directions form two wings around them in the background.

Surprisingly Puck is the first one to sing, "You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back; Where there is love, I'll be there. I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do; Just call my name and I'll be there…"

The formerly confused in love and reluctant lead Artie Abrams takes the middle part over the chorus. While the rest of the New Directions handles the slower higher background 'And I'll be there, oooooh oooh', Artie sings, "And oh, I'll be there to comfort you; Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you. I'll be there with a love that's strong; I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on…"

Mike does the first "Holding on…"

Finn echoes a harmonizing, "Holding on…"

And Kurt takes the higher soprano, "Holding on…"

Sam takes the next verse with, "Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter; Togetherness, well that's all I'm after; Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I'll be there to protect you; with an unselfish love that respects you; Just call my name and I'll be there…"

After another round of Artie over the chorus, Sam sings again, "If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you…."

Puck answers, " 'Cuz if he doesn't, I'll be there…"

Artie, Sam, and Puck trade lines, brining the whole thing home. "Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah; I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there…" Artie then shouts out the iconic 'Just look over your shoulders, honey – ooh', and the New Directions finish the rest of the song together, to the wild screams of every female and honestly most of the guys in the audience.

…**Fan-frickin-tabulous Finales**

Everyone is at the top of their games for the fours.

Vocal Adrenaline performs 'We're All in This Together' from High School Musical, which lucky for them, is already split into multiple leads. The song also allows them to showcase their dancing and showmanship, which the previous slower ballad numbers did not. All around it reminds everyone there why they are the five time National Show Choir defending champions. Mr. Schue shakes his head and whispers to Ms. Holliday, "It's too little too late. The Warblers are the ones we really have to keep an eye on." The Warblers choose a more alternative friend hit with Green Day's 'Time of Your Life'. True to form, their arrangement is more upbeat than the original, with Warbleresque bops, oh ohs, and do dos in place of the instrumental solos. Except for the tendency to choose pop music, the Warblers are the traditional show choir ideal, and it is apparent from the exuberant cheering in the auditorium, that the crowd is behind them.

The New Directions take to the stage and perform a number they prepared almost a year earlier, that, just like most of their really good group performances, was showcased to an empty auditorium instead of featured in a competition. They choose to perform their friend/classic 'Umbrella/Singing in the Rain' mash-up, sans water of course. Instead of the wet stuff Coach Sylvester let them borrow her new and improved silent multi-payload confetti cannons, so by the end of the performance the New Directions are a dancing spinning twirling blue and green confetti glitter mess, which all of the girls decide is better than being soaked like cats. Evidently the crowd is also behind the New Directions, since they are cheering just as hard for their performance as they were for the Warblers.

It's all up to the judges now.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: Say It With Me Now, And The Winner Is…<strong>

The Warblers really did an awesome job this year, even better than they did last year, and so did the New Directions, but there will be no ties this year. The New Directions take first place, with the Warblers taking second, and Vocal Adrenaline taking third.

(Again, if you thought they were going to lose or even tie, you are reading the wrong story, I'm settin' shit right before graduation people, get used to it.)

* * *

><p><strong>Not much going on here this time around, but you should read the end notes anyway:<strong>

CH Title is from the show 'Entourage'

Long khaki Cas-trench coat …SPN ref!

Mercedes' solo is 'Calling You' by Jevetta Steele. So very lovely.

The ND duet is 'All The Way', the Frank Sinatra/Celine Dion version

BTW- Wes the Warbler's dad owns the largest tow truck company in the country. And yes, he had all of Vocal Adrenaline's vehicles, from their bus to each and every ride along car, mysteriously towed to parts unknown. Third place _and_ stranded….

Mercedes Jones has a harem….Clearly most of the New Directions are in it. Hell, I'm in it and she isn't even my type! They/We all must love her. Seriously tho, I blame fanfiction. I'm not gonna lie, I peeked at tiny bit at 3x3 and rewound a certain lovely scene thinking: God bless that dress, God bless the stage backlighting, and God bless that backside…apparently I have no shame :]

**OMG Tana!** *covers you in kisses* How much would this update have sucked without your request? So much, that's how much! Thanks again and although it isn't exactly what you asked for, I hope that I did it justice.

(Oh and I actually liked Jesse on the show, except for the Funeral episode where he called Mercedes lazy and clearly had his head too far up Rachel's butt.)

You Don't Know My Name: Yeah, in my head Sam catches Mercedes practicing during the funeral episode for the Nationals leads audition. For reasons that I will share later she decides to go with 'Try a Little Tenderness' instead. At some point very soon all of the details will be found by reading the next two chapters updated to my first story, Between the Scenes or The Road to Samcedes. They are almost done, but a certain someone (hmmhmm_Jadziwine_hmmhmm) 'convinced' me to update with only one of the 3 finished. But they are coming….soon :]

**Sam Who? is now a** **two-shot** (cuz I couldn't resist bringing Sam back early :)

* * *

><p><strong>Captain I found a few bunnies hiding in the Jefferies Tubes. They've been there since CH 30!<strong>

**-Well don't just stand there, replicate them some berries.**

**Captain, why are they here?**

**-They are here for Dave and Shemar.**

**()() hop, hop, sneaky, hop…**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One and a Half: Twice Dave Was In The Closet, And One Time He Finally Came Out<strong>

They blend in so well; no one even noticed them in the hall, listening, growing angry, carrying out a bit of early revenge. They were only a few yards behind the other members of New Directions. If they ran, they could catch up and no one would be the wiser. Just as Dave is about to break into a light run, he is suddenly yanked into a closet, a large, lit, coat closet.

Shemar says, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Dave frowns and asks, "What are we doing in here? We should go back with the others."

"No, we've been separated for too long; we need our own alibi."

Half laughing, Dave repeats, "Our own alibi?" Shemar shakes his head and steps closer to Dave. "Uhh, well what did you have in mind?"

Shemar takes his finger and places in front of his lips, signaling for silence. Behind his finger, his lips spread into a small seductive grin. He then takes the finger that is against his lips and places it on Dave's mouth, tracing first along his bottom lip before running along his jaw. Dave swallows hard and lets out a small sigh. Shemar then takes his hand and curls it behind Dave's neck, ticking him with his fingers. Dave licks his bottom lip, where Shemar has just touched. Never taking his eyes from Dave's, Shemar pulls him in slowly, turning his head, gently placing his lips on the other boy's.

It starts off slow and tentative, each testing the other for assurance and commitment, but it quickly turns more and more intense with each passing moment.

Dave, whose hands are hanging at his sides, now raises them, hooking his thumbs in Shemar's belt loops, pulling him in closer before wrapping his arms around him. Shemar still has one hand tangled in Dave's hair, and his other reaches out for the wall behind Dave for support as he slowly pushes him until his back is against it.

Finally pulling out of the kiss, Shemar whispers, "I'm sorry. I couldn't wait any longer. I—I had to know." Even before he gets his real answer, he knows. Dave's never ending nuzzling and gentle kisses on the side of his neck tell him 'yes', but he still wants to hear it.

Blowing out a hot breath, Dave answers with, "I was thinking the same thing."

For untold seconds, both boys stop kissing and touching. They simply look into each other's eyes. At some silent trigger they begin anew in earnest. In between kisses, pecks, and small nips, Shemar says, "I had to know if it was worth staying here, going to OSU." In between panting, half laughs, and small sighs, he continues with, "I know how much you want to stay near your dad." As he talks he loosens Dave's tie and unbuttons his shirt with nimble fingers.

Pulling back to watch Shemar run his finger up and down the center line of his chest, Dave answers, "Funny, I have been leaning towards NYU." He reaches out to loosen Shemar's tie, and to untuck his shirt with a quick tug, leaving his hands to play along the top of his black dress slacks, adding, "I know how much you want to get away from your uncle and cousin." He moves to unbutton Shemar's shirt.

Having determined that, shirts are unnecessary at this point, both boys maintain their lip-contact, while removing them. Pushing Dave once again back to the wall, and pressing himself as close as he can to him, Shemar says, "OSU. Your dad trumps my fucked up family."

Using his arms to show Shemar that he could in fact be closer, Dave, after giving Shemar a flick with his tongue along his ear, whispers back, "Summers in New York wouldn't be too bad."

Dave could feel the smile on Shemar's face, although his answer was a long lick of his own up the side of Dave's neck that left them both smiling.

The two continue kissing and touching, for a bit. Just as they are each about to let their hands wander…ummmm _lower_…

One of the competition officials opens the door, tapping loudly on his clipboard saying, "And what exactly do we have here?" As they hurriedly redress, they can hear Oliver Pennygood muttering under his breath, "Why am _I_ always the one on closet duty?"

As they follow the small marching impeccably dressed man back to the main hallway, Dave reaches out and grabs Shemar's hand. Their fingers interlace and both boys are mesmerized, slowing down significantly to stare at their joined hands, grinning like absolute fools. "Em, em…" Oliver loudly clears his throat. Turning with a huff he grabs them by their ties pulling them behind him, having grown tired of waiting for them to stop staring at each other and remember how to walk.

* * *

><p>I love my love bunnies. They always bring the pain and the fluff, often in the same chapter.<p>

Part One and a Half is for Empress of the Drabble - **Isis Aurora Tomoe** because she is _killing it_ in **'Never Piss Off Mercedes Jones'** and she asked to see a bit more interaction between Dave and Shemar. I think I showed off quite a bit more of their bits interacting *winks*

Thanks for reading & I hope you liked it!


	35. CH 33: Pillow Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 33: Pillow Talk**

**Thank-you to WickedSong, Princess976, NaeNae1495, Isis Aurora Tomoe, emzjuk, Tana, AnniKay, Koxie, Moonlight015, Jadziwine, and amber2011 for the ReviewLOVE (and to those of you for the alerts and the favorites too!). **

* * *

><p><strong>Tiny AN: Mas apologies for taking so long, usually I am 7 days like clockwork, but things have been a bit off lately. I have been in the land of the m-rated drabble all week :) Okay, so they are still barely worth the M-rating, but I am having loads of fun writing them. I will be all caught up and back on schedule by tomorrow night, hopefully. (So, Tana, I am okay sweetie-pie, I just have too many stories going. I've posted five chapters this week, just none for the main fic!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: These are all conversations that take place in the bed of one Ms. Mercedes Patrice Jones.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: We Are Turning Your Room Into A Walk-In Closet, Hope You Don't Mind<strong>

**Background: This one starts where R+J II, CH 11 in the m-ride along, ends off. You should give it a read, that particular chapter was all super-fluff, and pretty much no-M. I know, I should be ashamed, but I'm not. This pillow pairing is between Sam and Mercedes, and we are going back to spring break week in March.**

The sheet is back over their heads again, floating down like a parachute. Both Sam and Mercedes are laughing at how absolutely silly they are being. Sam places a kiss on her shoulder. All he wears is his necklace, and all she wears is hers. Leaning in to place another kiss on the other shoulder, he asks, "Do you really have to brunch with Quinn?"

Giving him a look that said everything and nothing at the same time, she answers, "Yes, unlike _some people_ she wants to talk about next year and college."

Rolling away for the first time, back to her, Sam says, "That's not fair 'Cedes, and you know it. My whole college situation still hasn't changed since New Year's."

"How am I supposed to know what's changed when you won't talk about it?"

Turning back to face her, Sam is wearing a dejected look. "I don't know how to do this and…" His slightly trembling voice is at odds with the look in his eyes. Closing his eyes, he says, "I also can't talk to you about much of anything until you put some clothes on." After she pulls on a t-shirt and some shorts, him doing the same, he continues. "Not much has changed. My grandparents are putting aside money for me, I'm saving everything I'm earning, but college is expensive. I will never have enough."

Looking at Sam looking at her Mercedes considers her next question carefully. "Rather than think about what you still need, how far will what you've managed to save take you?"

He shakes his head, rolling over, now laying on his back. For some odd reason they are still blanketed by the sheet, neither of them bothering to fold it back. "Barely enough to make it through one semester once you factor in housing, food, and then all of the stuff for the actual higher education."

Now on her side, snuggling in closer to him, she says, "Well, take away food and housing. You know that you'll be there with me and Quinn anyway." Sam shoots her a look out of the corner of his eyes, from under his lashes. "What? You will be, don't pretend that we aren't going to be livin' in sin down in Atlanta together. I think even my parents have come to accept this."

Mirroring her position, eyes full of silly defiance, he says, "I am NOT mooching off of my girlfriend and her sister. I'd rather just go to my dad's alma mater in Tennessee and stay with family."

"Oh, I'm not family?" Simple question, complex answer.

"That's not what I meant."

Rolling her eyes at him she continues. "Yeah, but that's what you said. When will you let me help you? I love you just as much as your blood relatives do, and I would do anything for you. Ju—just because technically we aren't family, I can't help?"

He tries to wipe away, with a gentle brush of his fingers on her face, the divatude he can see broiling just under the surface at his words. "You already do so much for me and my family. I have to do something on my own. What kind of man always needs his woman to take care of him?" Now he's trying to brush away the tears threatening to fall, divatude only lasts but for so long where he's concerned. "Baby, it's just that all you, an—and your family has done is take care of me and mine. All of the food, the dinners, the free babysitting, the presents, the help with applications, the tutoring, just…everything. I can't just take more."

"It's not you taking, it's us giving. That's what you do for friends and family. I help you when you need it, and you help me. Would I be where I am without your love? Maybe, eventually, but you had a speed pass to my heart. Just because it didn't cost anything, doesn't mean that it wasn't priceless." Allowing him to pull her in close to him, with her head and face against his chest, she repeats, "Priceless." Taking her hand and running it over the thin fabric of his shirt she whispers, "Besides, you know that we will be together, at the end of this year, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and—." His rumbling laughter at his words being used against him cuts her off. "Think about it. Sam, you'd be hours away for no good reason other than pride. And it's not mooching when you think about it in the very long term." Curling her lips into a smile, she murmurs, "I know eventually I'll get it all back and then some."

He kisses the top of her head and squeezes her tight. "And you're sure that Quinn is okay with all of this?"

He can feel the warmth of Mercedes' breath as it tickles across the bottom of his chin and around his neck as she answers him. "The way she's treated you? Huh- She better be okay with it." He looks down at her and can see that she's joking with him. "Honestly I'll be a freeloader too, right along with you. She told me flat out that she doesn't want my money; that I kept her safe and gave her nothing but love, ketchup covered pickles with ice cream and the most beautiful lullabies. For the four months that I took care of her and pre-baby Beth, she's footing the bill for an school entire year, paying for the apartment and all of the utilities."

Pulling back, Sam gives her wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

"Her parents may not be together, but she's still her father's only child and she gets a divorce wrapped trust fund for graduation." Tracing his mouth with her finger, she adds, "_And_ she's the one who decided that we are going to be getting a three bedroom apartment."

Darting out his tongue to lick her finger, causing her to giggle, he narrows his eyes when her mood turns suddenly mock-serious. "What?" he asks suspiciously.

She shakes her head. He leans in closer, almost touching his nose to hers, eyes flashing, "What is it?"

"Quinn wants to turn the third bedroom into a combination shared walk-in closet and office."

Arching his eyebrow, he says, "Oh now, does she? And just where exactly am I supposed to sleep?"

Mercedes gives a little shrug. "I dunno? Pull-out sofa maybe?" He can see her fighting back a smile.

"Pull-out sofa?" He repeats his voice incredulous. Mercedes' melodic giggle rings out in the room. He quickly pounces, eliciting a little 'eep' from her, supporting himself above her still shaking frame in a plank. The look in his eyes is both serious and playful. He begins to lower, repeating over and over again, "Pull-out sofa, pull-out sofa, pull-out sofa…" When he is low enough to kiss her, he goes in and pulls away stealthily avoiding her searching mouth.

She lowers her head back down on the pillow in frustration. He moves his head to the left and lowers again. She moves to meet him once more, and yet again he pulls away, whispering, "Pull-out sofa…"

Nodding she answers, "Uh-huh, that's what I said, pull-out sofa."

He moves his head to the right and lowers again. She rises up a little higher to try and meet him, so that when he goes to pull away, muttering again, "Pull-out sofa" he discovers that this time he can't push up all of the way because Mercedes has laced her fingers behind his neck.

Her breath tickling the fine hairs on his face, she says, "I mean it was just a suggestion. Do you happen to have a better idea?"

Sam gives her a small nod with his head. As he begins to lick is bottom lip, she catches him with hers before he can finish the action. He murmurs against her mouth, "No pull-out sofa."

Mercedes smiles against his lips, slowly shaking her head from side to side, still kissing him. She whispers back, "No pull-out sofa."

…

Later as he watches Mercedes get ready for her brunch date with Quinn, he grabs her hand and pulls her to him for one last quick kiss. "I'll think about what you said."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Divavention – STAT!<strong>

**Background: This one takes place the week following Regionals. On the bed are Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel. Rachel didn't exactly go running back into the open arms of the New Directions after their smashing win over the Dalton Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. After almost a month of intensive psychotherapy sessions with Dr. Watson, she is beginning to see how her past actions may have led her friends to believe that she didn't care about them; that she never really cared about them. Two people were more proactive in attempting to engineer her return to the gleeks, Kurt and Mercedes. This why Mercedes Jones has once again donned the red footie pajamas, dug out her copy of 'Dreamgirls', and purchased almost all of the double chocolate chunk rocky road ice cream in Lima. This is why Kurt sacrificed a precious weekend with Blaine, dug out his copy of 'My Fair Lady', and took an extra thirty minutes to pack his fully mobile moisturization routine for three. This is why Rachel Berry has decided to finally swallow some of her hubris and face at least two of the people she's hurt, with her copy of 'Funny Girl' in hand, she is prepared for what will hopefully be her last ever divavention.**

After watching a marathon of their favorite musicals in relative silence, consuming copious quantities of ice cream, and taking the time to go through Kurt's entire moisturization routine, all three divas lay there on Mercedes' bed staring at the stars projected on the ceiling by her lamp. Rachel, who is in the middle, says quietly, "Irony" earning her questioning looks from both Mercedes and Kurt. Pointing with her finger at the ceiling, she says, "My symbol, my life's goal, how I used to see myself in my head."

Rolling on her side to face Rachel, Mercedes asks, "What do you mean _used to_?"

Looking over briefly, Rachel scoffs and answers, "Come on Mercedes, let's be honest here; I'm barely seventeen years old and I've already squandered my talent and time inciting bitter rivalries, stirring up unnecessary drama, and driving an untraversable chasm between myself and the New Directions."

Before responding, Kurt and Mercedes share a look over Rachel's head. Clearly, the Berry they know and love is still in there somewhere under this currently battered version.

Kurt speaks up. "Rachel darling, a star without a stage is still a star. Your talent is your own to share with us, not the other way around. You are great with or without a spot light and applause. You should know this by now. You don't need us for validation." Rolling up to peer into her eyes, he says in a demanding voice, "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?"

"I'm with Kurt. What happened to your light? You never needed anyone to shine before."

With a loud sigh, Rachel says, "That was before I realized that my light doesn't always burn the brightest."

Shaking her head, Mercedes responds, "You can't measure yourself like that. I mean you had years as the lead for New Directions. I love you to pieces, but I don't feel bad for taking over with Kurt and Tina. We deserved it just as much as you did."

Looking at her with slightly dim eyes, Rachel says, "I know. It's just that there are too many stars shining now. When it was just me I was always the brightest."

"Honey" Kurt begins, "stars are stars, and you are one of the biggest and brightest that McKinley and Lima, Ohio has to offer." Gesturing one perfectly manicured hand towards the ceiling, he continues, "Why can't you just come back to glee and share the stage like those stars share the night sky?"

Leaning her head briefly on his shoulder, Rachel gives Kurt a small smile, saying, "I'm working on it."

"Then show us that." Mercedes nudges her with her elbow. "Rachel, just come back. Sure you have some penance to pay, but you don't have to keep avoiding us like the plague. We're your friends and we miss you."

Kurt nods his head emphatically, in complete agreement with Mercedes. "Seriously, I know you have been watching us; you know that we've saved your spot. Mercedes Freakin' Jones serenaded you at Regionals. What's stopping you?"

Pursing her lips, Rachel answers, "Several things hinder my decision to return to the New Directions. First and foremost being the fact that I was and still am so very embarrassed and—and ashamed of my actions towards all of you." Again, as she talks, Mercedes and Kurt share a surprised look over her head. Embarrassment coupled with shame meant that Rachel knew she done wrong. "At first my pride was hurt, but then I realized that what was really hurting was my heart. I was so sure that I was in control, that I knew what I was doing. I didn't know that I had everything I needed until I lost it."

Pulling Rachel into a shared embrace, Mercedes and Kurt take turns brushing away the first real tears that Rachel Berry has shared with them since she sang to Dave for Mike. Kurt whispers, "Oh Tinkerbell, you only think that you've lost everything."

"Finn and I broke up, and Jesse was just using me."

"True…"

"So I've lost my chance at love." After a short pause, Rachel adds, "I quit your show, and the New Directions, and I never joined Vocal Adrenaline, so I don't have anything to get me into a performing arts school in New York."

Again Kurt answers, a bit slower this time, "True…"

Finally Rachel says, "I've hurt every single friend that I've ever had."

Making a rather ugly face, that he quickly abandons when he realizes that it could lead to wrinkles, Kurt says one last time, "True…"

"See, that's everything. All gone."

Cutting through the impending cryfest, Mercedes says, "Well it sounds bad when you put it like that. We hurt each other all the time, but we're still there for each other."

Chewing on the bottom of her lip, not wanting to look at Mercedes or Kurt, Rachel says, "Well, that brings me to my second hindrance. Even if I was to successfully climb the nearly insurmountable mountain of shame before me, you guys A, don't need me to win anything, and B, you two are in the minority; they don't want me back."

Kurt looks at Rachel with his blue eyes blazing. "And now I know why Quinn is always resorting to the 'slap some sense into you thing'. Flipping over onto his stomach and running his hands through his hair he says, "Rachel, how many times do we have to tell you that we want you back before you believe us? We kept Puck after he impregnated Quinn and lied to his best friend about it. We kept Quinn after she cheated on Finn and Sam. We kept you, Finn, and Mercedes after you bought into those stupid rumors about Sam. We keep Lauren even though she can't really sing, but don't you _dare_ tell her I said that…" Rachel smiles and places one finger firmly in front of her lips. "We keep Brittany, God bless her, even though half the time she makes up her own crazy ass lyrics to most of the songs we perform. We knowingly and of our own free will, harbor Satan incarnate." Placing one hand on her shoulder for emphasis, he ends with, "My one time life terrorizing bully is now an integral member of the New Directions, with full access to the inner circle. Why the hell wouldn't we want you back?"

Divatude on, Mercedes picks up Kurt's tirade right where he left off, "You are no better than us, but you are no worse than the rest of us either. We've kept those stupid ex-cheery-hoes, that shark in sheep's clothing Melanie, and that disease for which there is no known cure. We actually kinda' hate them. Just the other day I had to talk Becky out of reinstating the human cannon, starring Melanie and a big brick wall." After letting out a little giggle, Mercedes continues with, "Rachel, we actually kinda' love you."

Scoffing, Rachel asks, "Why? You're not one of my dads, so you don't have to. We are not romantically linked, so you don't have to. Why on earth would any of you love me…still?"

Winking at Kurt, Mercedes says, "Uhm-hmmmm, Q definitely has the right idea with the slappin'" Kurt mouths 'I know RIGHT'. Despite the mood she wants to be in, Rachel can't help but crack another smile as Mercedes pulls on her hell-to-the-no face. "Stop being so damn stubborn Rachel. You need us and you know it. You miss us and you know it. You love us too and you know it." All Rachel can do is nod her head 'yes'. "_And_, how the hell are you going to get into school if you aren't on a National show choir team?"

Shrugging, she answers, "I don't know just yet. If Kurt and Blaine will still have me, I—I still want to move to New York. I have money, and I am not above playing the sick and/or the pity card. Once I get better, everything will get better. It can't get any worse, right?"

"Rachel, you're running out of time. According to the rules you have to be a full member of a competing choir for at least sixty days prior to competition. You have three weeks at most to make your decision."

"I know Kurt."

"Rachel, just think about it." Rachel gives Mercedes a dubious look. "Please, for me?" *Cue Mercedes' puppy-dog-pouty-face*.

Rachel is trapped. On one side Mercedes, and on the other, also giving an outrageously adorable puppy-dog-pouty-face of his own is Kurt. Sandwiched between such persistently persuasive people, Rachel can't help but throw up the first little white flag, exclaiming, "Alright, alright! I will take what you have said into consideration, but I am making no promises." Looking at Kurt and Mercedes again, she adds, "Strong consideration." Kurt does a little clap with his hands and gives Mercedes a little thumbs up.

Mercedes says, "Next pink elephant, Jesse St. Sucks."

Clearing her throat quickly, Rachel says, "There's nothing to talk about." Kurt looks aghast. Mercedes give her another oh-hell-to-the-no, gurrrlll you better cut the bullshit look.

"R—Rachel, you don't have to be tough with us. We would never dream of drowning you."

Rachel looks at Kurt, confused, "Drowning me…Quinn wanted to…?"

Quickly Mercedes says, "But that's not the point, is it Kurt?"

"No, it's not. Look, we know how St. Sucks used you, and we know what he did to you." Kurt gives Rachel a greatly exaggerated look. (Yes, at this point all three of them have had sex, but he still doesn't want to have to say it aloud.)

Rachel shakes her head rapidly from side to side. "Nothing, i—it was nothing. Already forgotten."

Frowning, Mercedes places her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "_Forgotten?_ But baby, he—"

Rachel cuts her off. "He took our money, and puffed up my already inflated ego, so he could tap this, and hurt Finn in the process." Letting out another sigh, Rachel leans her head on Mercedes' shoulder. "He did exactly what you tried to warn me that he was going to do." More real tears start to fall. "Why didn't I listen?" Trying to wipe away all of the fresh tears, she continues with, "No matter, I see Jesse for what he really is now. It should have been Finn. Despite what Santana may say, I think that Finn would have performed smashingly."

"Mailman Finn?"

Sniffling loudly she says, "Mailman Finn would have been better than Six-minutes St. James."

"That's criminal. He must be punished!" Kurt's eyes go wide as he holds up six fingers to Mercedes, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"Seriously right, what the hell? It was supposed to be heaven. I demand a refund, I got robbed. The week after spring break, while I was che—cheking in on the glee club, I could see the post coitus glow shining off the both of you like a beacon, and I—I felt dimmer. I cannot believe that I thought that you, Mer—Mercedes had—had been—"

"Rachel, you don't have to say it, whatever it is, just forget it. I can only imagine what he said to you. Jesse manipulated you and played on you biggest weaknesses. So let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Rachel nods her head, and with a wry chuckle, she says, "Thanks for forgiving me. And as for what happened to me, although I may demand a refund, I made my own bed and I had to lie in it. Now, what he really needs to be punished for is attacking you right before the competition."

Again, Kurt and Mercedes exchange surprised but pleased looks above Rachel's head. Mercedes motions for Kurt to tell Rachel something.

"Rachel, maybe we spoke too soon when we said that we didn't need you. As you know, this year is the National Show Choir Competition's centennial anniversary, and the powers that be have changed the rules yet again for competition. There's a National's theme this year: Back to Basics."

Rachel gives Kurt a puzzled look, "What does that mean?"

"For competition, choirs may only perform songs from Le Catalogue." Rachel starts to sit up. "And, as per usual, competition will be tiered, with the top ten choirs going into the showcase, but new leads must be used for each tier." Rachel sits up even farther, daring herself to believe what she thinks Kurt is saying. "In their quest to find not only the best individual singers in the nation, but also the best all around show choir, Tier I Regionals soloists cannot perform in a lead position until the showcase round of Nationals. To be safe, it is advised that all regionals leads, even for the group numbers be shuffled and different leads should perform at round one at Nationals, with the Regionals leads performing in the showcase. We have started re-doing auditions for the duets and group leads, and could potentially end up with two sets of all new performers."

Rachel is now kneeling, facing both Kurt and Mercedes. "Ho—hold on, let me get this straight. Mercedes can't do the solo at Nationals until the New Directions make it into the top ten? And—and all songs must be from Le Cat—catalogue?"

Mercedes answers, "Yes and yes, but there is a blacklist of songs circulating. It's made up of some the most beloved standards and classics, and covers anything overdone, over sung, and generally abused by the masses. There's nothing official, but rumor has it that if we chose to perform one of the blacklisted songs, it must be _absolutely_ perfect or the judges will hang you for it."

Kurt says, "Now we're not saying that if you came back you'd be guaranteed a lead, but Tina's doing a duet with Artie, and Mercedes is doing one with Santana. The other group leads are still open for audition, as is the qualifying round solo. This is all assuming that we make it into the showcase."

"Boy, watch your mouth. We'll make it; question is will there be a diva-off number four to decide who gets the qualifying round solo?" Mercedes looks from Rachel to Kurt and back again.

Giving a little 'we'll see shrug', Rachel smiles and then just as quickly does an over the top yawn, with much arm reaching, mouth gaping, and eye closing. While her eyes are closed, Mercedes and Kurt do the diva handshake, with added winks. As they all settle down to sleep they believe that they've done all they can do at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: *Narrows Eyes and Thinks: That Boy Looks Awfully Comfortable In My Daughter's Bed*<strong>

**Background: This one is happening right now (week after Regionals), and is the follow-up conversation to part one. On the bus ride home from the competition, in an attempt to show that he was still in charge, Will Schuester chose to split all couples and other student romantic pairings. Sam ended in up sharing a seat with Dave and they talked about plans for the future along with how their respective relationships would fit in to them. Sam knows that he has to give Mercedes an answer about next year or risk being stuck in Tennessee or even worse, Lima, while she and Quinn went to school in Georgia. Make-out Friday came and Sam discovered that the parental units were home, but busy party planning. Every surface of the house had been taken over by gaudy favors and decorations that Vivian Jones was helping her best friend assemble for her new start-up party planning business. The only places not overrun with purple and teal distractions were the upstairs bedrooms.**

(After giving her husband a look, Anthony Jones is sent upstairs to check on Mercedes and Sam. The door is open, and conversation drifts readily out into the hallway. A discreet peek reveals that they are both sitting on Mercedes' bed. Picking up on the thread of conversation, he hears that they are finally talking about what is to come post-graduation. Knowing that this is a conversation they need to have, Mr. Jones hangs back in the hallway. He knows that he will have to remind them at some point that they weren't really alone; he's seen how Sam looks at Mercedes. That boy's face read like an open book. Mercedes was a lot better at hiding than Sam was. As much as it bothers him to see clearly his intentions with his baby girl, he knows that Sam's intentions run well past the physical. And they were almost adults, both getting ready to leave home and live on their own, potentially together. Of course, if he ends up leaving and breaking his baby's heart after they'd practically adopted him into the family, he and that Santana girl had already discussed all of the particulars on his _disappearance_ _and permanent disposal_. Now _that_ was an unusual conversation needless to say, and Anthony Jones was pretty sure that that girl was drunk as a skunk when they'd had it, but she was smart enough to walk herself to Mercedes that night cussing up a blue-streak in Spanish, but he was willing to overlook all of that because it only took him a minute to see that she obviously loved his baby girl as much as he did. Smiling, Mr. Jones leans against the wall and waits, not necessarily listening to the conversation per say, but for an extended period with a noticeable lack of conversation.)

Mercedes is sitting on her bed, with her back against the slotted headboard. Sam sat in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed. "Right after we talked over spring break, I contacted our school, all of the schools actually, and they all had the same answer. I can still attend, but I can't use the athletic scholarship money since I'm now ineligible to play. Now every school is willing to reevaluate my application for academic merit, and they are willing to let me complete the additional portions of the applications to do so, but the decision would have to be made after all the other complete applications are processed." Head down, he doesn't want to look her in the eye. "If I had listened to you in the beginning when I had originally applied, I would have already tried for academic based money, but I—I never thought I could get any, so I didn't." Clearing his throat as he runs his fingers through his hair, he continues. "Anyway, they all understand what happened, and instead of pulling my acceptance, they are looking at it as an incomplete application or as an error. Chances are there won't be enough money left over to give me a full academic ride, which I would still have to earn, but they were pleased with my _literary accomplishments_ thus far." He can't help but chuckle at the look Mercedes throws him. "That's what they said anyway, _literary accomplishments_, and that next year I would probably get something, they just aren't sure how much. Plus I'm still waiting on Federal loans, but I'd rather have money that won't take the rest of my life to pay back."

"All in all that's not terrible news. And it means that you can still go with me and Quinn to Atlanta, right?"

He looks at her and she can immediately see that all is not right. "About that, you know that my parents love you, 'cause they do, so please, please, _please_ don't take this the wrong way, but they are not too keen on me living with you and Quinn next year, ev—even if my _bedroom_ was actually a bedroom and not a walk-in closet."

"What? Why not? I thought, I thought they would be happy to know that you had so much support."

"They think that it would be better if I stayed in Tennessee with family. They are worried that I would be too distracted to focus on school if I was with you all of the time." He looks across the bed at Mercedes. He can see that she is trying hard to understand, and he can see the hurt frustration starting to creep in to her face and body. Scooting closer to her, he says, "But that's not entirely true. Truthfully, what they are really worried about is, ummm, us ending up like them. Th—they had me before my mom finished college, and even I can see how much she regrets never quite finishing." Mercedes opens her mouth to respond, and then closes it just as quickly, not sure what to say. "They love you so much, and they know that eventually it's going to happen, they just don't want us to rush, an—and to be in a good place when it does. Personally, I think it's a bunch of bull. Life is unpredictable. One day you have a job, and a house, and then in a flash it's all gone. One day you're looking at a full athletic ride to your dream school, and then after one play, it's all gone. One day you're getting ready to jump into love and you get a phone call telling you that he's gone forever." Sam's conversation with Dave on the bus really helped him put a lot of things into perspective. One of the things Dave said that really stuck with him was to take nothing for granted, speaking from experience, it could all be gone tomorrow. Looking at her with his face full of rebelliousness, he says, "Fuck that, I say we be smart, very smart, but not afraid. I am not going to leave you alone for four years because of something that might happen. You've helped me so much with school, there's no way that I would do worse with you than I would away from you. Besides, who knows how all of this is supposed to play out, right?"

"Wh—what did your parent say when you told them that?"

Smiling, scooting even closer to her, he answers, "Well, they weren't exactly pleased with it, but they had figured that I was going to say something along those lines anyway. Ultimately, it would be mostly my money; therefore it would be mostly my decision."

Fingers plucking at the bedspread, still a little upset, Mercedes asks, "So does this mean that we're going off to college together?"

Extending his hand to her, he replies, "If the offer still stands."

Before taking his hand she says, "It still stands."

Once she takes his hand she begins to run her finger along the faint almost hair thin scar across his wrist. He starts to twist his neck as if he has an itch that he's not allowed to scratch, his eyes crossing, and then uncrossing. Leaning in close to her ear he whispers, "Stop woman or you're gonna get me into trouble." She giggles, and continues tracing the scar, giving him a 'what are you gonna do about it' look.

Quiet was bad, and quiet with giggles was really bad. Before Sam could do anything, Anthony Jones pops his head into the room suddenly asking, "So how's the _studying_ going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lay your head on my end-notes:<strong>

I am _so_ excited about what's coming in a few. Rachel will crawl her way back, Jesse will get's his just desserts, Sue shows her newly purchased heart-o-gold, and then the bunnies come stampeding in for the three part Sr. prom arc…

Thanks to **emzjuk** for leaving that tid-bit about Rachel demanding a refund in a review. I loved it so much that I had to slip it into the story somewhere. And **AnniKay** really wanted Melanie to meet a bloody end at the hands of the cannon. I can't really kill her off, but hopefully it comforts you to know that Becky approves of your solution.

I am so intrigued by the conversation between Santana and Mr. Jones…you may see it pop up in a future chapter!

Oh, and that last little bit about the scar links back to the M-ride along story (which is looking less and less M with each update; hopefully the next update will redeem it, just a tiny bit). At some point in the very near future 'Fit to be Tied' (the bolo chapter) will be up. I know, it was the first one I thought of, and yet it's ended up being one of the last ones completed. Just…_shhhh_.

(**Moonlight015- **the chapter wasn't a one-shot in the traditional sense; it was my attempt to show split POVs. Mercedes' POV showed what was happening, and Sam's were what he was dreaming about after he got knocked out. I know, apparently it reads like his life flashing before his eyes, but I suppose you could consider his bits like little dreamy one-shots :]

In case you were wondering, real life is seriously cutting into mama's writing time. After I got sick (I'm okay), Jr. got sick (Jr.'s okay), and now the Mister is home from school, so gone are my nights with just me and the dog. But I love the Mister, he's so darn cute, and only a little bit distracting (since he's still in study-mode). :] Sorry that this one's kinda short. I will make it up to you, pinky-promise.

Thanks for reading & I hope that you enjoyed it!


	36. CH34: We Want our Berry back, Berry Back

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 34: We want our Berry back, Berry back, Berry back**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you everyone for the ReviewLOVE (and to those of you for the alerts and the favorites too!). I think Sam's return and the potential for mega-cutehot-tatstic Samcedes lovin' has brought a lot of people over to our ship. There's still room for more :)**

**Tiny A/N: So you may have noticed that I took a "little" hiatus from this story…I'm ba-aack! Did you miss me? I had this other **_**mini**_**-story (Back To Good), and it got completely out of hand (surprise, surprise), but it was totally worth it :) I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read that story too, since I am shamefully behind on the thank you's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: When we last left our gleeks, Sam and Mercedes finally had their much needed talk about the future (as far as college went anyway), and Kurt and Mercedes tried to convince Rachel to come back to the club. <strong>

**A few days later Rachel decides to go back, but she discovers that a lot has changed. **

**(And yes…she is starting to grow on me; I seriously think I am starting to like her again, a lot.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude or Something to Keep In Mind:<strong>

Tacked up in the locker of one Ms. Rachel Berry, decorated of course with stars, kittens, and hearts is her list. (AKA what Dr. Watson told her she needs to do to make things right again.)

1. Pay a little (well in your case a lot) of penance after eating some humble pie

2. Focus more on how your friends feel rather than how you feel

3. Try putting yourself in their shoes

4. Show them that they are in your heart (for real).

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Pretty Baby<strong>

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me…_Recognizing the ringtone instantly Rachel answers her phone before the sock-it-to-me's could start.

"Mercedes! Hello, to what do I owe this honor?"

Very slowly, with a slightly accusatory edge Mercedes answers with, "_Rachel_, you said that you were coming back to glee club. Why didn't you come to class today?" Trust Mercedes to skip over the pointless niceties and get right to the point (or at least the less blunt of the two points she planned on making).

"Actually I said that I would return to Glee Club _this week_. I still have four more days before I become ineligible to compete at Nationals." After taking a short pause, Rachel feels that Mercedes could probably hear the little white lie anyway, so she decides to come clean. "I—I tried, but I just couldn't do it. Maybe tomorrow."

"You don't have to do it alone. Me and Kurt would walk in with you." In a sing-song voice she adds, "We'll even hold your hand if you want."

Smiling to herself, Rachel says, "That would be great, I could use the extra support. I left the club under less than ideal circumstances and despite all of the progress I have made; I still have a ways to go. I—I would really appreciate it."

Mercedes still gets that surprised look on her face every time Rachel says something that is or at least used to be, not-Rachel. Dr. Watson must be a miracle worker. "I have study hall before glee, so meet me in front of the library after lunch and I'll walk in with you."

"Okay." Rachel has a very nagging suspicion that Mercedes has another reason for calling. She could have seen her at school the next morning and used those piercing brown eyes of hers along with a hefty measure of divatude in the flesh to ensure that she went to glee. Something was up. "Is that all, or is there something else we need to talk about, because I told you that I am ready to be more of a team player. I will never send another potential glee club member to a crack house, inactive or otherwise. I will try my best not to meddle in the love lives of my fellow gleeks, and I wi—"

In a rush Mercedes cuts in. "I sure hope you mean that last one." Try as hard as she could, Rachel cannot stop the pulse of dread that sweeps over her body, ending in a tight heart-level ring around her chest. Before Mercedes can continue her brain, which had up until this point worked to ignore or forget everything she'd seen recently between Finn and…. Shaking her head, Rachel tries to pretend again, just for a little while longer. "I guess it worked out that you didn't come today anyway."

Hoping her voice sounded indifferent and calm, Rachel asks, "Why? What happened?" All she can hear is a long labored sigh from Mercedes' end of the phone. "Was it better than the Stevie Wonder serenade that Artie tried last year?" Again, she hears that deep sigh from Mercedes. Rachel closes her eyes and pushes ahead with the next, all important, question. Already knowing the answer in her heart, she asks, "Did it—did it work? Did she say yes?"

"He got all of the guys and the band to help him sing 'Pretty Baby' in Glee club. But she-s"

Unwilling to hear the 'bad' but expected news, Rachel blurts out, "Well, I am…happy for them… I know that they went to prom together last year and it ended rather disastrously and I received a character building wallop across the face. It was all such a mess with how they got together, and how he changed his mind, and how I ended up with Jes… " As much as it pains her to admit it, it hurts to say Jesse's name. Apparently to deal with the bad stuff you had to feel real pain and real hurts that couldn't stay buried beneath fake smiles and a hyper-focus on everything else but the real issues. "…Regardless, they deserve a second chance at lo—"

"She said no."

"…love." This is a very pregnant pause. "Quinn Fabray said no to Finn Hudson after he serenaded her with a catchy tune and asked her to prom? Why? Last year this was all she wanted. She went after that prom crown the way I lust for a Tony Award."

"I'm not exactly sure why she said no." Mercedes' response says everything and nothing.

"So she likes him, romantically?"

"I…" Considering her next words carefully, Mercedes says, "…am ….not … really… sure. We're talking a lot about our summer road trip and next year in Atlanta. But everybody knows that Finn is staying in Lima, so… I think we avoid going there if we can help it. She's on a communications lockdown right now, but I will get to the bottom of it." Hearing a little huff from Rachel, she adds, "Not that that's any of your business, I'm just saying that I agree with you about it being weird that she said no. I know she already has a dress and a ticket."

Overly chipper, Rachel quips, "I am sure that she has her reasons, and knowing Quinn they are very good reasons."

"_Rachel_…"

"I meant what I said. I know my time with Finn has past. I still love him and most likely always will, but besides hopefully playing the role of good friend, our past courtship will serve to provide me with the emotional base I need to give you a run for your money." Rachel is rewarded by Mercedes' sudden laugh, so loud in her ear that she has to pull the phone away a little. After allowing herself a moment of levity, she says, "Seriously though, I could see it coming, and I'm not surprised. Honestly, I think that even if it didn't work out for them, Finn is definitely through with me."

"Awwww, we are young still, and there's plenty of time to find your enchanted ever after love. And I will sing it at your wedding, I promise."

Very softly Rachel replies, "I know. Besides, I'm focused on me and my career right now anyway." With a bit more certainty she says, "It will happen eventually." But in truth she's not so certain that it will. "Mercedes, how do I fix this? C—can this be fixed?"

Bereft of doubt and full of confidence, Mercedes answers back. "You are Rachel Berry; you don't doubt yourself, ever. Don't lose that part of you. I _love_ that part of you. I wish I had always been as self-assured as you." Rachel can't help but straighten a bit in her chair at her friend's words. "Rachel, trust that everything will work out. Trust that you will sing your way back into Glee club. Trust that we will all be together again. Trust that despite all of the mess that's gone down between you and Finn, he's still Finn and forgiveness is always possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Yes, Rachel Berry is Eavesdropping, <strong>_**Again**_

Rachel is about to turn down the slow motion hallway leading to the library, but she can see Finn Hudson's head towering above the rest of the students, slowly making his way down the hallway towards her. Turning on her heel 180 degrees, she makes a beeline for the nearest safe haven, the girl's bathroom. If Kurt had seen her, he may come in, but Finn would never follow her there. Deciding that since she was there she should use the facilities, Rachel closes the stall door just in time to see Quinn enter the bathroom. She does a silent face palm. She'd never figured on Quinn coming in the bathroom after her. Hoping that she was wrong, but wanting to take some precautionary extra measures in case the blonde girl really is looking for her, Rachel very quickly climbs up onto the seat, so her feet can't be seen from the outside. Her patented ballet flats and white tights would be a dead giveaway to inquisitive eyes.

Rachel's fears are quickly erased as she hears a second person enter the lavatory after Quinn. "Quinn, what's going on with you?" Mercedes firm but kind voice echoes off of the tiled walls.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Everything is perfect. My life is perfect. My body is perfect. My friends are perfect. My life is perfect." Even Rachel can tell that Quinn is using her fake voice, the one she used all of the time when she was pregnant before moving in with Mercedes, and all of last year after she had the baby and turned into her evil self for another year. It is the voice that she thinks hides all of her pain, but it is really the one that shouts it out with bells, whistles, and flashing lights to all of her true friends that she is in trouble, again.

Mercedes does a little slide with her neck and takes one step closer to Quinn. "Make no mistake, I know you. I know you better than everybody. So let's save all of that perfect bullshit for someone who is not your sister. That is not who you are anymore." Quinn looks away, her eyes darkening with emotion. "Tell me what's wrong and why you told Finn no." Quinn takes an uncomfortable breath in. "I want to help, but I can't do that if you shut me out."

"I told Finn no because I'm not going to prom any more."

"Why not?" Mercedes really looks over her friend, trying to figure out if there is something terribly wrong with her. "Are you sick, like, really sick?" Quinn shakes her head no. "Then I still don't get it. You're co-captain of the cheerios and with Finn as co-captain and quarterback of the State Championship winning football team, you're a lock for prom king and queen this year. That was all you talked about last year, and now Finn loves you and begged you to go with him, and _I know you at least like him_, and you say no. What gives?"

"I'm in trouble, big trouble." Rachel has to stifle a gasp as she hears Quinn's admission.

Narrowing her eyes quickly, Mercedes quickly motions for Quinn to stop talking as she starts to peek under all of the stall doors, pushing each one open as she does. Just as she reaches Rachel's stall, a random student enters the bathroom. The look Mercedes levels at the poor unsuspecting girl sends her flying in reverse out of the bathroom. That proves to be just enough of a distraction to cause Mercedes to move to the next stall without pushing on the locked door of Rachel's. Shrugging a never mind look at Quinn, she motions for her to continue.

"I need money, a lot of money and I don't know what I'm going to do to get it. I'm not going to prom because I am trying to get a job and I won't have time for parties and dancing or pretty dresses. I don't care about being prom queen. I was going to vote for you and Sam anyway, we all are."

Mercedes chews on her bottom lip, puzzled, not quite believing her friend. "How can you of all people be strapped for cash? What, did you do to get cut off?" Setting her fist onto her hip, she asks, "Quinn, what did you do?"

Quinn lets out an exasperated sigh. "_I_ didn't do anything but care to much." Walking a tight circle around the floor she continues, saying, "The money isn't for me, it's for my girls."

"_Girls plural_? The ones from the youth center?" Quinn brightens just a bit as she nods yes. "Why do they need money?"

"They are going to shut down both the girls' and boys' centers at the end of the school year." Quinn grabs Mercedes hands, pulling her close, looking her deep in the eyes. "They need money to purchase their buildings, or, come May when their lease is up, they will be evicted. They don't have the resources to set up somewhere else." Mercedes watches as Quinn's eyes move rapidly from side to side, her rising panic evident. "_Mercedes_, I can't let that happen. I love those girls and they mean as much to me as Beth does. Without that center they would be lost." A tear falls from her eye, landing on her hand still clutching Mercedes' in a death-grip. "My stupid mother won't let me give them the money to stay open."

Gently extracting her fingers from Quinn's, Mercedes asks quietly, "How much money are we talking?"

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

Mercedes tries not to choke on air as she wraps her head around that number. "You were going to practically empty your trust fund to save the center?" Quinn is too emotional to respond, but the tears rolling down her face answer for her. Conveniently, her loud sniffle covers the one that Rachel makes at that very moment.

Rachel is trying her very best to listen and cry without giving her presence away. She thinks, _I thought she said no for some other reason. I never would have imagined that she would care so much for underprivileged youths. Quinn Fabray helps people? How did I miss this? _Thinking about it further, she knows the answer. _I was so busy being a petty rival…no wonder she wanted to drown me. _

"M—my mother will only let me give twenty-five thousand. I have to get a job to make the rest."

Mercedes can't help but smile at the naïveté of her friend. "Quinn, honey, I hate to break it to you, but without resorting to something super shady and probably very illegal, you are not going to raise $225,000 in a few months. And don't even think about talking with Santana about those 'people' she supposedly knows."

Choking back a laugh, Quinn sputters, "Wh—what am I supposed to do then?"

"Well for one thing, all of your friends would help. We may not all be rolling in the dough like the Fabrays, but we have imagination, talent, and we would sell blood and probably an organ or two to help you." Quinn is grinning to try and stave off more tears. "I don't think it will come to that though. Why don't we have another night of neglect concert, but invite the entire school to participate. Ten dollars a ticket is steep for students, but we have a worthy cause. We could charge more for people who could afford to pay more. I even bet Coach Sylvester can pull some political strings and get a few private donations. Between the glee club, jazz band, cheerios, and some of that talent you told me about at the center, we could put on quite a show." Raising her head to gaze into Quinn's eyes, she smiles. "Tickets sales alone for a thousand seats at just ten dollars a pop would get you another $10,000. We could have a donation box at the door." Touching Quinn's necklace, a delicate crucifix, she adds, "If we prayed hard, like wear our knees out hard, we could pull this off, we have to. So what do you think?"

Pulling Mercedes into a hug, Quinn says, "I think that I should have talked to you about this sooner." Wiping her face she continues with, "I think that I love you so very much and I don't know where I'd be without you, but for some strange reason I think it would involve cigarettes, pink hair, and a tramp-stamp of Ryan Seacrest."

Rachel jumps a little as Mercedes laughter bounces around the lavatory. "Oh goodness girl, Ryan Seacrest? Well then I have certainly saved you from a terrible fate."

Grabbing her hand Quinn pulls her from the room saying, "C'mon, if we hustle we can go and talk to Principal Figgins before Glee."

As the door closes, Rachel can hear Mercedes saying, "But I promised Rachel that I would meet her before glee…"

Stepping down from her perch, Rachel thinks that it's okay that Mercedes has to break her promise. It's only Wednesday, and Mercedes has a real friend emergency to attend to. Very quietly to herself she thinks that maybe they both do.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: The Lost Gleesheep Returns<strong>

"Well, well, well, look what the fluffy cat finally dragged in."

Brittany looks over at Santana. "San, that's Mercedes with Rachel and she looks _nothing_ like Lord Tubbington, reigning Emperor of the Fluffy Cats." Santana just shakes her head and rubs her eyes with her fingers, hiding the smile that only Brittany and Artie could bring to her face.

Smiling like he just won the lottery, Mr. Schue asks, "Rachel is this what I think it is? Are you—are you coming back?"

"Yes." Her gaze quickly darting around the room, Rachel says, "I am ready to audition again, i—if you'll have me."

Kurt is the first to reply. "You almost gave me a permanent worry crease from worry, cutting it so close and waiting for the last possible day of your eligibility to come back." Rachel takes mental note of who gives a halfhearted chuckle at Kurt's remark. Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Dave, Shemar, and Mike all do. Puck and Lauren are wearing expressions that can't be read, while Santana looks like she might be considering revoking her support of Rachel's return, and much to Rachel's surprise, Artie and Sam are right there with her.

Mr. Schue laughs way too hard. "Of course we'll have you back." Looking around, he asks enthusiastically, "Right guys?" Brittany is openly smiling, Tina looks at least optimistic, and Santana looks down right offended.

Dripping in LHA-attitude, she says, "I know we all agreed to bring the munchkin home, but that was before St. Douche said all that mess about Mercedes at Regionals." Mr. Schue is frowning and mouthing 'what mess?' Santana rolls her eyes at him before shifting her eyes back to Rachel. "I know you and Mercy are friends, and she has a heart of gold. I don't, so excuse me if I need a little bit more than a footsie filled sleepover to convince me that you're 100% back with the New Directions. Look me in the eye and tell me that that was all him and he wasn't just repeating stuff you'd been saying."

Boldly (or stupidly depending on how this all ends), Rachel looks Santana in the eye. "I assure you that I have nothing but the utmost respect and love for Mercedes. I may not have always shown it, but that is only a reflection of me and my…insecurities. Which I might add in my defense, have been quite debilitating and I have been dealing with them, very intensely with a trained professional." Rachel briefly breaks eye contact with Santana to shoot a grateful glance to Dave. He gives her a slight chin-lift in acknowledgement. Eyes darting back to Santana, she says, "I'm ready to come back."

Eyes narrowing with skepticism, Santana then asks, "And what about Finn?" Surprise registers on Rachel's face. Mercedes being concerned for Finn's feelings maybe, but Santana too? Not even Rachel could believe that. It was Brittany's turn to hide her special smile. "Don't look so shocked. I care about that big walking talking ball of dough…in my own way. Just answer the question. Are you done breaking his heart?"

Rachel doesn't exactly look comfortable under the increasing scrutiny. Taking a deep breath, but still maintaining eye contact with Santana, she answers with, "Yes, I'm done." Looking at Finn she repeats her statement. "I'm done." She hands him a folded slip of paper, but shakes her head no when he starts to open it. To Santana she says, "I love him, still, but even I can see how twisted it has become."

Santana opens her mouth to interrogate Rachel further, but before she can get out her next question, Lauren cuts her off. "Satan stop being such a hard-ass and let her sing her damn song." Lauren's now the one getting the confused looks. "What?" Grabbing Puck's hand, she says, "Us Jews gotta stick together." Yes, Noah Puckerman is very good for Lauren Zizes, and she is good for him.

"Th—thanks Lauren and…and Noah."

Having heard enough, and just glad that Rachel was finally back, Mr. Schue announces, "Alright, I agree with Lauren, well not with the cursing, but the spirit of the statement." A few more scattered chuckles are heard. Turning to face Rachel he does a flourish with his hand towards the open spot in the front of the choir room.

"If you don't mind, I need a little help from my girls." Mercedes had come in with Rachel and was already positioned to sing backup. Rachel motions for Kurt and Tina to join them. Tina goes to stand by Mercedes, while Kurt just gives them all an apologetic look as partway through Santana's Spanish Inquisition, he lost it a little and is still a bit leaky. Smiling slightly in understanding about how fragile Kurt can be emotionally, Rachel says, "This is for all of you, but especially for Finn…a—and Quinn." Even thought she shakes her head at him one last time, as Rachel opens her mouth to sing, Finn unfolds the letter Rachel gave him, and as the music swirls around the room, he begins to read. Rachel is frozen, mouth open, no sound coming out.

_Dear Finn,_

_Mercedes said that a letter would be the best way to say what I need to say without wimping out and hiding behind a biting retort or witty shield. What she actually said was that my mouth tends to get away from me when I am uncomfortable (but in not quite those terms). We can always talk later. _

_First off, I never did thank you for saving me after I was abandoned to the elements and seedy characters in West Lima Heights Adjacent. Thank you. You have such a noble heart that comes to the aide of friends despite their (my) actions this year._

Mercedes moves forward and gently grabs her hand, all but forcing Rachel to start to sway to the music that Brad and a few members of the band were now playing. Rachel is still shaking her head very subtly 'no'. In an exaggerated gesture Mercedes smiles and nods back yes. Indicating that it was time with look to Tina, they start singing the background ooooh's that signal the start of the song. Giving Rachel's hand an extra squeeze, Mercedes slowly backs away from Rachel, giving her the center of the room to sing her song.

"I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear

But I knew that it would come

An old true friend of ours was talkin' on the phone

She said you found someone…"

Rachel can't keep her gaze from sliding over Quinn, with what she hoped was understanding in her eyes and not the deep regret she is feeling in her heart. On the phone, buoyed by Mercedes' words, it was so much easier for her to finally accept that Finn's heart had once again turned back to Quinn. Standing here, looking at Finn, knowing that he at long last loved Quinn and that he did not lover her anymore, broke her heart a little more.

"And I thought of all the bad luck,

And all the struggles we went through

How I lost me and you lost you…"

_We are so young and we have seen life and death, families split and new ones form. I didn't know that I would find my first love so soon. No one told me to cherish it because it wouldn't last. I took you, us, for granted. I allowed myself to be enchanted away. I put you in such an impossible position and you never let me go until I crossed the line. I will always love you, but I know that our chances have been used, and there will be no more. I thought my voice was my worth, but months of silence have made it painfully clear that I had so much more that I abused and squandered. Being with you made me so much more. Mercedes tried to explain it to me over the summer, but I just didn't get it. (Or just didn't want to hear it.)_

"What are these voices outside love's open door

Make us throw off our contentment

And beg for something more?..."

_It was never 'real' to me. It was like we were dolls in a giant life-sized doll house. Remember what I first said to you when we first joined glee? We were the leaders. I was a stunning ingénue in need of a leading man and it made sense for us to be together. Even when we all thought you were the father of Quinn's baby, I was thinking about me and what would complete my tableau. I treated us like playthings that could be brought together and pulled apart, only to be put back together again the next day when it was time to play again. Except this is real life and we aren't dolls, and we don't get to start over tomorrow. I was already so focused on NY, assuming that I was going to leave you behind and by the time I realized that everyone had left me behind, it was too late for us. We all played our parts a little too well, with me being taken by the true Cad in my sad little tale, and you still swooping in pull me from the clutches of true danger, but…the ending has been rewritten._

"I've been learning to live without you now

But I miss you sometimes

The more I know, the less I understand

All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again…"

_Therapy is going well this time around. I'm through fighting it. _

_I cannot lie. There are still some days, Saturdays mostly where I will wake up and expect you to come over for lunch and showtunes. I'm usually halfway through making the finger sandwiches before I remember that you aren't coming. You were more to me than my boyfriend, reacher of high up things, and consumer of all unwanted leftovers. You were (and hopefully still are) my dear friend. I thought that I had everything planned out and that what I was doing was right, but it was just for me and my benefit._

"I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter

But my will gets weak

And my thoughts seem to scatter…"

_We had so many chances, so many relapses. I want to say that I'm sorry for everything. You don't have to forgive me, but I need you to know that I do regret what happened. I don't want to be one of those stars pretending to be happy on the outside, but bitter and miserable on the inside because they have no friends or love in their lives. I want the stage, that won't change, but I want to be able to look out into the audience and see faces I know and love smiling back. I want to smile for real. I have treated you horribly and for that I am sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. _

"But I think it's about forgiveness

Forgiveness…."

_Even if you don't love me anymore._

"Even if, even if you don't love me anymore…"

As she sings the most challenging line in the song, a tear, a real tear, slides down Rachel's face. She steps back quickly and joins Tina on the other side of the piano. Finn is done reading the letter and is staring at her intently.

Mercedes steps forward to sing the next part. She walks right up to Santana and Artie and grabs their hands as she sings.

"These times are so uncertain

There's a yearning undefined

And people filled with rage…"

She gives Santana an extra squeeze and a wink before moving over to Puck and Lauren. Santana and Artie share a look before breaking out into smiles. She wasn't that person anymore, the one that was angry all of the time and she didn't need to be so hard on one of their own.

"We all need a little tenderness

How can love survive in such a graceless age?..."

Puck wraps a long muscled arm around Zizes' shoulders whispering something in her ear, that judging by the giggle that slips out of her mouth is pretty darn amusing. Lauren's eyes grow wide and she quickly cuts off her giggle, but not before giving Puck a solid elbow to the chest. (Which she quickly makes up for with a peck on the cheek).

"And the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness

They're the very things we kill, I guess

Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms

And the walls they put between us,

You know it doesn't keep us warm…"

Settling herself in front of Quinn, Mercedes leans down and gives her sister a hug. Quinn is listening, but Mercedes can tell that her real thoughts are elsewhere, trying to save her kids. Looking at Kurt, Mercedes pulls him up out of his seat to the front of the room and all of them, Rachel, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes link hands and start in with the oooooh's as she continues singing.

"I've been trying to live without you now

But I miss you, baby

The more I know, the less I understand

And all the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again

I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter…"

Rachel takes the next part, because this song is truly about singing what's inside of her right now.

"But my will gets weak

And my heart is so shattered

But I think it's about forgiveness

Forgiveness

Even if, even if you don't love me anymore…"

Breaking the circle, Mercedes turns and starts singing to the class again, focusing this time on Sam, who's hell-bent on revenge for Regionals. They all are.

"All the people in your life who've come and gone

They let you down, you know they hurt your pride

Better put it all behind you; cause life goes on

You keep carrin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside…"

She is singing about Jesse and they all know it. She is singing to them that she's okay; that they don't have to still be upset about what happened at Regionals. He gets it, but she can tell by the looks he exchanges with Santana, Artie, Puck, and the rest of the inner circle that they were still gonna do what they are gonna do. As Rachel steps forward to sing the next part, Mercedes admits defeat, because plastered on her face is a look of fierce determination. Apparently Rachel was all for getting even with Jesse for Mercedes too.

"I wanted happily ever after

And my heart is so shattered

But I know it's about forgiveness

Forgiveness…"

Brittany hops up out of her seat and gives Rachel a hug, smothering the delivery of the next few lines, before joining Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes with the ooooooohhh's.

"Even if, even if you don't love me anymore…

Even if you don't love me anymore…"

As the music dies down Tina and Kurt hug Rachel as they return to their seats with Brittany. Rachel looks out across the class and says, "I'm so sorry." Letting her eyes make contact with everyone she has hurt, she continues with, "I will make it up to each and every one of you, someway, somehow. I give you my word, f—for what it's worth or more for what it _will _be worth."

Mr. Schue looks around the room expectantly. Even as she's rolling her eyes, he can see Santana fighting the smile creeping across her face as Brittany nudges her with her knee. Tina and Mike are looking at each other and grinning. Kurt is back in the Kleenex. Sam quirks the side of his mouth up as he glances at Mercedes who is still standing behind Rachel silently signaling for s_omebody_ to do _something._

The moths flutter in their seats. (The moths are the group that flutters around the gleeks, but can't touch the flame that is the family. You know those we love to hate, Melanie, the Rash, three ex-cheery-hoes, and that other dude who never got a real name...)

Quinn is the first to speak. "It's a start." After a pause, she adds, "A good start."

Sam stands and holds his hand out for Mercedes. He then turns to Rachel and says, "I forgive you Rachel and I love you like an annoying little cousin."

Scrunching her nose up at him but still taking his free hand, Rachel responds with, "At this point, I'll take whatever I can get."

"In addition to this apology, don't you owe me something else?" Rachel and Mercedes give Sam a puzzled look. He wiggles his eyebrows at Rachel and yanks her into a big hug. He's been waiting for that hug since New Year's.

(Oh and in case you were wondering, Finn had already forgiven Rachel long before she got around to asking for it.)

* * *

><p><strong>The 'I wonder if anybody is still reading after my overly-long hiatus' but still quite lengthy End Notes:<strong>

'The Heart of the Matter', the version, inspired this entire chapter. It is one of my favorite songs (thank you Don Henley for sharing it with the world), and such a beautiful song about friendship. Finn's song was 'Pretty Baby' by the Spin Doctors.

Ha, I think that Sam and Artie would have the hardest time truly moving past what happened at Regionals, and feeling that Rachel was somehow at least partially responsible. (Uhhh because I think Artie may crush on Mercedes harder than Puck and Finn, but obviously not as hard as Sam. His current association with Santana only makes him more committed to defend her).

Finn is probably one of the most forgiving characters on the show. He's had to forgive a lot of people for some pretty heinous shit and it doesn't seem to dim his goofy smile, not one little bit.

I know, I know, where was the Samcedes? Mercedes is just a much a friend as she is a girlfriend. And seriously, I choke on too much fluff. Besides, the three part Senior Prom chapters will be arriving via bunny drawn carriage in two or so more chapters. Then we will all drown in the fluff, I promise. There are some loose ends that must be tied up, unless you all want Jesse to get away with what he did to Mercedes at Regionals (CH 32)? If you don't want a little payback, then Prom could happen sooner…but I really, really like payback!

And speaking of payback, does anyone have any good egg-puns? Scrambled, eggs-celent, sunny side up, huevos, and eggs-actly are already covered. Don't ask…just send them my way.

I don't know if this was as 'quality' as I generally post because I feel like I stumbled my way back into this story. I think I was gone for too long (even though I wrote an entire other story!) so unless I get kidnapped by angry aliens who don't have a computer and internet access, I won't go for that long again without posting to the main fic. It's kinda' scary coming back…

Thanks for reading & I hope that you enjoyed it!


	37. CH 35: Okay Kids Field Trip Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 35: Okay Kids, Field Trip Time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you all for the ReviewLOVE (and to those of you for the alerts and the favorites too!). Nice to know that you're still with me and this crazy story!<strong>

**a/n 1- this is dedicated to emzjuk (she knows why!) Don't scare me like that again. & Clemen because your review was totally unexpected and super appreciated. I'm really happy that this story makes you smile :) & Illiandyandra because her review for CH 32 called for a little field trip and bats, and I agree.**

**a/n 2 – pardon my shameless abuse of egg-puns. It was totally called for. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: <strong>

**Q: Who is that rolling out to Lima Heights Adjacent? A: A bus full of gleeks. **

**Q: Who is about to get some well deserved egg on his face? A: Jesse St. James.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Cedes Has the Blues<strong>

"Aretha, have a seat. We need to talk."

"What's wrong Coach Sylvester, am I in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh yeah, you're in big trouble."

Leaning forward and placing her hand on the edge of Sue's desk, Mercedes asks worriedly, "What did I do?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Sue's face gives nothing away. "It's what you have failed to do." Ignoring Mercedes' confused expression she continues. "I heard about what went down at Regionals two weeks ago. Why haven't you handed this Jesse St. Snake character his man-parts in a bag yet? I like to think you get your brilliance for revenge from me."

Very carefully Mercedes thinks about the best way to answer Sue's question. "I'm alright. He didn't really hurt me; just more like caught me off guard." She chuckles nervously, "I don't want anyone to get into trouble and no response will show that everything's okay."

Snorting Sue responds with, "So I am supposed to believe that you are older, wiser, and beyond a little petty revenge? 'Ha' I say, HA!" Getting up quickly from her desk, Sue sits on the edge directly across from Mercedes, her sneakers butting against the edges of the girl's pumps. Leaning forward, brining her face inches away from Mercedes, Sue sniffs the air. "Becky, do you smell that?"

From her perch in the corner Becky crows, "Yes Coach I do. The stench of bullcrap is almost overpowering. Do you need a protein shake?"

"Nah Becky. I know Gladys here can eggs-act the kind of revenge that could bring even a tear to my eye." Mercedes' eyes widen at Sue's admission. She always suspected that somehow Coach Sylvester had figured out that they were behind the Slushie King takedown, now her suspicions were confirmed. "Look Etta, can I call you Etta?" Mercedes nods. "You may not be thinking about revenge, but those singing after school program wannabes that you hang out with certainly are. Do you think that giant Frankenteen is a plot hatching mastermind?" Mercedes fights to keep her face neutral. "I don't think so, unless the prize is cake. And what about Jolie lips & Travolta hips?" Mercedes snorts and quickly covers her mouth at Sue's moniker for Sam. Becky gives a little 'whoo-hoo!' from her perch. "Do you seriously think that he can pull it off without getting himself into trouble in the process? And you know that those future jailbirds of America only think with their muscles. This will require a bit more finesse. Don't you agree?"

Mercedes is still not convinced, but she is a little curious about something. "I understand why Finn, Sam, Puck, Lauren and the others would want to go after Jesse, but why do you care so much?" It is Mercedes' turn to lean in, forcing Sue to sit up straight on the edge of her desk.

Pursing her lips, she says, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Smirking a smirk that is right out of Quinn's handbook, Mercedes quips, "Yup. I remember your shirt, but I still want to hear you say it."

"I taught you too well." Blowing out a big breath of air, Sue says, "Okay, here goes. You wear the red and white. Yeah, you may be the most non-traditional cheerio I have ever had, but in that uniform you are mine, and nobody messes with what's mine, EVER. If those glee-jects want to dismantle boy-Rachel, then let them."

"But Coach, I don't need to take St. Douche apart. I really am okay. Honestly."

"You have to let him know that you are not the weakest link. You have to show him that you can fight your own battles too. That's why he came after you like he did. It takes so much for you to finally get to that point that he knew that he could push and not get pushed back. It's time to push back." Mercedes just sits there looking conflicted. "Let me tell you a little story. Just before we went to Nationals, I caught my biggest rival Dixie Cheeks badmouthing my girls. She said you were too fat, Q was used goods, Kurt should be in a skirt, San was too "Urban", and that Britt was too dumb. I'm not even going to repeat what she said about my Becky." Sue leans in so that Mercedes can catch the crazy gleam in her eyes. "You know what I did? I bought a house, tore down a wall, and lured her there under false pretences. Then I repaired the wall." Mercedes frowns. "With her in it."

Gasping, she asks very quietly, "Wh—what happened to Dixie?"

Hopping off of the desk and returning to her seat, Sue says, "Don't know; don't care. I put the house up for sale right after the repair job. I'm sure at some point her pitiful tapping in the walls alerted the realtor to her presence." Sue's cackle sends chills down Mercedes' spine. "Aretha, St. Sucks is a slippery character, much like Dixie, requiring a delicate comeuppance that is both physically and psychologically crippling, agreed?"

Mercedes nods uncertainly.

"Artiebot may be smart and he and those Asians probably have a decent enough revenge planned, but he needs more than Satan and Britt to execute whatever it is they've cooked up." Mercedes' brows go up in surprise. Sue knew that she led the slushie rampage that took out Azimio _and_ she knows about B Lo Rider? "Don't look so surprised. I'm like Sauron, I see all. Or at least Becky does and she takes great notes."

"Look, I still don't know. I mean what you did to Dixie was _apro-poe, _but I think that St. Dork will hang himself with enough rope. He's well on his way."

"No one messes with what's mine X-Tina. You take care of St. Joke or I will. We have Internationals coming up and I need by A-team focused on winning. Right now S Lo is sweating razors, Q is starting to look like her frosty former self, Kurt is literally pounding glitter out of his hands, and I caught Britt doodling pictures of her fun bag. _Her FUN BAG."_

"Isn't that her version of Santana's little black bag?" Sue nods yes. Sighing a weary sigh, Mercedes says, "I guess I'm in, huh?" Standing she gives Sue a mock-salute. "One heaping dish of revenge coming right up Coach."

"Now that's more like it."

Suddenly a blaring alarm starts to sound in the room. Becky shouts, "Coach, intruder alert!"

Tapping a few quick strokes on her computer, Sue can hear Santana and Rachel talking in the steam room. "Hmmmmm, what's Yentl doing here?" She slowly moves her finger to push a small red button embedded in her desk.

Becky stops her. "Coach"

"Yes Becky what is it? I'm in the middle of something very important here."

"Willow's on our side again."

Sounding a bit disappointed, Sue mutters, "Oh, yeah." She flips the clear box back over the red button. Turning back to Mercedes, who is still trying to figure out what she just witnessed, she says, "Well, let's go and see what she wants. If Santana's involved it can't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Hey St. Douche, You Have a Little Egg on Your Face<strong>

Jesse can't believe his luck. Mr. Schue wanted him back as show choir consultant. He almost didn't believe the email, but he figured that Mr. Schue wasn't the most with-it educator, and he seemed to want Jesse to tear his club apart almost as much as Jesse did. Why else would he keep having him back? As he makes his way over to the bleachers lining the practice field as instructed by the email, he starts to question his decision to come to William McKinley. As he gets closer, he discovers that the person waiting for him is not Mr. Schue, but that Jewish boy with the gossip webshow. Jacob Ben Israel gets up and a cameraman appears out of thin air. Looking down at the microphone now thrust in his face, Jesse asks, "Mr. Schue is not coming is he?"

"No."

"He did not send me that email either?"

"No. Alright show-boy, my mic, that means I'm the one who gets to ask the questions." Under his breath he mutters, _criminal mastermind my ass_… "You just wait while I do the intro. This is a live webcast and I have standards to uphold." Jesse stands up as if to leave. "Hold on there, _petit foulard_. You got to ask two questions, and I have two questions of my own. It's only fair." Acquiescing, Jesse takes a seat on the bleacher while JBI does his introduction. He can see three more figures making their way down the sidelines towards them. He groans inside as he identifies Sam, Brittany, and Santana heading his way. "Alright, first question."

Jesse looks into the camera and says, "Ask away."

"Why do the ladies call you six-minute-St. James?"

Jesse tries to stay cool as he levels a glare at JBI. "Six? _Rachel_." Giving a weak chuckle, he says, "Whatever, those were the best six minutes of her life and she knows it."

"Okay, if that's how you want to spin it."

Looking quickly around JBI to see how far away the trio was, he says, "No spin necessary. It's not like anyone else wants her now anyway, not even that big buffoon Finn."

Shoving the mic even closer to Jesse's face, JBI says, "Oooohhh, low blow. Talk about Finn all you want, but not my little Jewess Rachel."

Snickering, Jesse says, "You want my sloppy seconds, be my guest."

Squaring up his shoulders, JBI answers with, "Those are fighting words, Jesse St. Stoopid." In reply, Jesse stands to his full height, now looking down into JBI's fro. "B—but lucky for you I'm more of a lover, a stallion really, and not a fighter." Grinning nervously, and glancing into the camera, he says quickly, "Next question."

Seeing that the trio were now at the edge of the bleachers, Jesse begins to slide towards the edge. "Make it quick."

"Our viewers are dying to know. Are you really in love with Mercedes Jones?"

Jesse bursts out into anxious overly-loud laughter. While he was busy laughing, Sam, Santana, and Brittany join him on the bench. "I'm leaving now."

Into the camera, JBI says, "Did you see that folks, he didn't say no." Looking back at Jesse he shouts, "Hold on, these fine upstanding students need to talk with you. We're live; they're not going to try anything on camera. Get back over here."

"Hi Jesse!" Brittany says brightly.

"Uh, hi?"

"So, we were talking and we all just realized that we still work for you, which would be cool, except for the fact that you are an evil a-hole who is really mean to my friends. So, here." Jesse looks down at the slip of paper. Two more slips, one from Sam and Santana are added to the pile. "Letters of resignation." Adjusting her bedazzled top hat, flipping out her tails, and twirling her baton, she launches herself off of the bench and down onto the field. "Hit it boys!"

From across the field the WMHS marching band in full uniform emerge and begin to play 'Take this job and shove it'. Well that certainly explains why Brittany is dressed like a band majorette. "This is gold; this is going to make me famous!" Jesse looks at JBI as if he wants to take that microphone and beat him over the head with it. Now it was Sam and Santana's turn to laugh. "Isn't this so eggs-iting?"

A look of worry crosses Jesse's face. "Is this the part of the show where you guys pelt me with eggs?"

JBI and the camera pan the faces of Sam and Santana. Santana answers, "No. I promise I'm not going to put any more egg on your face than is already there."

Before he can respond, Jesse thinks that he can see Rachel hanging out at the edge of the field out of the corner of his eye. He takes off after her. He follows her into a small equipment shed at the far edge of the field. He can still hear the band music in the background. He follows her inside, entering just in time to see her slip out of the back door. He is only a few steps behind her. Opening the door to follow, he is spun back around and forced back into the shed by Santana. "Surprise St. Stoopid." Jesse tries to turn and run back out of the front door, but he finds his way blocked by Sam.

Jesse backs away, chuckling at his predicament. "Is this the part of the show where you beat me up?"

Without any warning, Sam rushes at Jesse, causing him to trip and scoot across the ground on his butt, not stopping until he can feel his back up against the wall. Santana's laughter echoes off of the concrete walls. Sam is standing over Jesse. "No, unfortunately it isn't. I promised Mercedes that I wouldn't lay a finger on you. She thinks that you'd have me arrested…once you woke up."

Jesse looks at Santana, the only threat left in the room. "Even though I'd love nothing more than to take my shoe and use it to crush your cojones like huevos, I promised Rachel that I wouldn't hurt, maim, or kill you."

The door opens with a click, and Finn walks in. Jesse has the nerve to smile. "I'm not afraid of you. Big and dumb don't scare me."

Finn smiles right back. "You don't need to be scared of me. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure _they_ don't hurt you." Before Jesse can open his mouth to answer, Santana pulls him from the wall and lays him out flat on the ground, using the high arch of her shoe to hold him down by his throat. It applied enough pressure that he couldn't move, and pinched all of those necessary pathways for oxygen exchange. Jesse's eyes grow wide with real fear.

Still smiling Finn leans down over Jesse with Sam. Santana sneers, "This doesn't hurt does it, St. Dick?"

He is starting to turn purple and a vein is bulging out of the top of his forehead. He can't utter a single sound. Turning her head so she can see Jesse and the other guys at the same time, she says, "I didn't think so."

Jesse looks frantically at Finn. "What? I agree with Santana, I don't think this constitutes pain, do you?" He turns to Sam as if asking for his opinion.

"I agree; no pain." All three teens lean in closer to Jesse's face. His eyes are clearly going bloodshot around the edges.

A small haunting voice precedes the entrance of a singing Brittany Pierce. "Oh you think that you know me, know me; That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely; 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me; You don't know a thing about me …You don't know a thing about me…"

Santana finally takes her foot off of Jesse's throat. By the time the color returns to his vision, and sufficient air is back in his lungs, he is alone lying in the dirt on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: R-egg-ulators, Roll Out! <strong>

_Thwump!_

Finn looks up and shouts, "Hey watch it Ms. Holliday! We've got precious cargo here."

Looking up into the rearview, Ms. Holliday and the others breathe a sigh of relief. Nothing was broken. "Sorry, we just left Lima and the number of potholes will only increase from here on out."

"Lay off and let her drive butter-Finn-gers. You don't have any present for St. Prick." Finn bit back his retort as Brittany catches him off guard by waving his little Finn-egg (wearing a drawn on jersey with his number and what Satan would call his 'gassy face'). He waves back as Brittany nestles the Finn-egg in next to the Britt-egg sporting a blonde ponytail, smiling face, and cheerio uniform with a rainbow colored skirt. Mercedes can't help but laugh. She looks down into her lap to make sure that her two fresh eggs were unharmed. Her egg was in her favorite lavender dress, and Rachel's egg was faceless, but covered in gold glittering stars. Rachel was the only gleek not going to the studio; she was off on a special assignment.

Each student packed onto Ms. Holliday's big yellow bus carried at least one personally decorated egg. Her bus carried the gleeks, the A-squad and rising A-squad. Brad's bus carried the B-squad, jazz band, and the AV club. (Don't worry folks, Kurt is making sure that the Warblers are safe in LHA, and they will meet them there. What Mr. Schue doesn't know won't hurt him. )

…

As the bus screeches to a halt in the alley beside the studio, Ms. Holliday asks, "Who has a key?" The entire busload of kids starts laughing. While the giggling students file out past her, she keeps asking, "What? What is so funny?" By the time she makes her way to the door it is wide open and Santana has already retrieved her egg from Puck. "_Okay._ Never mind then." Once again all of the assembled students file past her.

Becky and Quinn quickly direct the A-squad into the first open classroom. Artie lays out plans for the ductwork for the group that he, Puck, and Lauren are running. Mike and Tina hustle their group off down the hall. Santana shouts, "We don't have all day people, Jesse will be back in a few hours, so we have to be outta here by then. Remember, nothing can look out of place. He must not be able to tell that we were ever here!" Everyone has their marching orders and quickly the halls empty, leaving Santana alone. She heads upstairs to the loft apartment with an entire black sack full of eggs. She has work to do too.

…**Green Eggs and Sam**

Sam quietly slips into the old practice room where he used to give guitar lessons, gently closing and locking the door behind him. Mercedes is there still fussing over her hair (which is perfect), her new dress (which is beautiful), and checking her make-up (which is amazing), all while holding two fresh eggs in her hands. Once she turns to look out of the window, lost in thought, he slides up behind her and places a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Shaking off a shiver, she exclaims, "Sam! You almost made me drop my eggs."

"Mmmmmm… Sorry, I couldn't help it. This is the first time we've been alone all day and you look so good right now." He leans back in once again, brushing his nose up the back of her neck. "Mmmmm…. and you smell so good right now." Turning her around in his arms, he says, "I bet you taste god too."

Gently rebuffing him she says, "You'll have to wait to find out that last one."

Placing his head on the top of her soft curls, he whispers, "Why wait?" Releasing her suddenly, he quickly closes the blinds and returns to her side, his stalking gait causing Mercedes to back up against the desk in the corner of the room.

Holding up her eggs up as a last line of defense, she says, "No. Sam. _No. _I'm not gonna…we're not doing that, _here."_

Sam reaches behind his back and pulls out his sock-monkey hat, already holding his egg (dyed green with a superman style 's' on it). "Here…" he whispers as he carefully takes her eggs from her hands and places them safely in the hat with his egg, "let me take those for you. We wouldn't want to break them early, now would we?" As he hangs the hat up on the hook by the door, Mercedes narrows her eyes and places one hand firmly on her hip. "There, all safe." He once again turns his flashing eyes on her.

"Boy, why do I have this sneaking suspicion you planned this the entire time?"

Standing as close as he can to her, he smiles. "Because I did. I can't hurt him the way I'd like to hurt him, and I understand why you have to stay back and confront him on your own, but I still want to send him a little pain that only I can give him."

"_Sam,_ you promised."

"That I wouldn't lay a finger on him, but I know it hurts him every time I lay my fingers on you." Sliding his hands around her waist, she can feel him spread them across her backside, pulling her in even closer. "And that's all I plan on doing."

Voice shaking, and will power even shakier, Mercedes says, "Sam, we can't. Everyone's gonna know."

"It's okay. I'm the one who has to grin and bear it on the bus ride home. I'll blush for the both of us."

Tugging on the ever growing hair along the back of his neck, she mutters, "No you won't."

He chuckles into the side of her neck. "You're right, I won't. There's nothing between us that causes me any shame."

He traces her bottom lip with his thumb, and gives her a gentle kiss. "Sam, are we really gonna do this?"

"Ummhmmm…"

Already getting breathless, she whispers, "Why am I letting you talk me into this?"

Pulling back, putting just enough space between them to allow him to think coherently, he answers her. "We are going to do this, and do this, and do this, so that I can imagine the look on his face when he sees you looking all sexy and whatnot, and then I will imagine how that look will change after he takes about five steps into the room. And that pleases me greatly."

"He—he'll know?"

Sam fixes Mercedes with 'the look'. "Oh yeah, without a doubt. But don't worry. You said we were waging psychological warfare, and it don't get more psychological than that, now does it darlin'?" (Oh, no he di-in't just pull out that Southern drawl, did he? :)

"No, I guess you're right. That would kinda mess him up."

Sam's low chuckle ripples across the skin on her neck, where his head is now resting. "How much time do we have before the busses pull out?"

Sitting up on top of the desk, smiling, she says, "About three hours."

Sam places one knee on the desk next to Mercedes. "Then he will definitely know. By the time you are through with him he will know that you are strong, but by the time I am through with you, he will know that you are mine." Laying her back, he whispers, "Forever."

"And ever." She laces her fingers through the hair on back of his head, pulling him in closer.

"After."

…About three hours later…

"I give up. There is no hope for my hair."

Brushing one soft curl out of her face and tucking it safely behind her ear, Sam can't help but smile at Mercedes. "I like it like this, all out and about."

Glaring at Sam she says, "It's practically standing on end."

Zipping up the back of her dress, and once more placing a kiss on the back of her neck, he whispers, "Then my job here is done."

"That's what got me into trouble in the first place." She turns and swats his hand away, looking down at her rumpled new dress, sighing. "I bet my make-up is a hot mess too?"

"No, it's still there, just a bit more…_blended_ at the edges from all of my kisses."

Trying in vain to smooth her dress back out, she says, "Stop looking at me like that Mr. Evans."

"Impossible not to Ms. Jones." She just laughs. "Are you sure that you don't want me to stay and make sure that you get home alright?"

"Santana's crazy cousin Carlos is taking me and Becky home. I'll be fine."

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Sam opens the door faster than the girl on the other side expected. "Dayummmm…What have _you_ been doin' in here, as if I couldn't guess."

"Seriously Satan, sometimes I wonder how you ever became Cedes best friend, like almost every day."

Snickering, Santana peers farther into the room. "Girl you look good enough to eat." Turning back to Sam, she says, "Awwww, don't be mad. We could hear the desk thumpin' away down the hall. Lucky for you Artie's team has been knocking around in the eggs-aust system for hours. So we had you covered."

"And that answers my question."

"That's right, who loves you baby?" Holding up her fist she says, "Give mama some love." As she waits for her pound, she throws Mercedes another lewd eye wiggle, causing her to giggle. Sam gives her the obligatory pound. She grabs his shoulder to pull him from the room. "Come on bunny-boy, time to ride the big cheese off into the sunset, our work here is done."

Giving Mercedes a longing look, he whines, "But I didn't get to say good-bye."

"You must be trippin'. You've been saying goodbye for the last three hours. Give her a break. She has to walk out of her with her head held high, not hobble." Giving him another strong pull, Sam hears Mercedes' laughter at his back. Throwing his arm around Santana's shoulder, he can't help but laugh a little too.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Rachel's Eggs-tra Special Assignment<strong>

Let's rewind the story a bit here. Where exactly is Jesse on this fine Saturday afternoon? And, where is Rachel? Let's find out.

…**Never Put All of Your Eggs in One Basket**

After his almost choking to death at WMHS, Jesse returns to his studio and tries to put the entire mess out of his mind. Who cares if the video already has over 15,000 views, and it had only been up since lunch. He is nothing if not prepared and there are always contingencies. Clearly he's going to have to move up his 'get the hell out of Lima' plan. He quickly calls his realtor and makes arrangements to show on Sunday for a quick sell. He's not going to wait until the end of the school year. He's already packed his bag for his flight to New York later that night. He has a few hours before his flight leaves, so he figures that he will clean up the studio, spend Saturday in New York, and make it back in time to show the place with the realtor on Sunday. Going to the closet and retrieving a broom, he starts cleaning in earnest. By the time he is done, the place looks spotless, like the gem of LHA. Later as he drives to the airport he thinks, _Shelby still wants me even if that loser Schuester doesn't. A change of scenery and a move to New York is just what I need. New York beats Lima every day of the week._

…**But, Don't Count Your Chickens Before They Hatch**

_Buzzzzz…_ "Come on up Jesse." Jesse takes the stairs two at a time, eager to start his next phase in life. Shelby will vault him into the upper echelon of the show choir world, and once there, he'll leave her old washed up self behind. Straightening his tie, he extends his hand to knock on the door to his future. Before he can, Shelby opens the door wearing the same plastic smile that her daughter Rachel inherited.

"Jesse, come in. We have a lot to talk about."

Unphased by the ominous tone in her voice, Jesse practically floats over the threshold into the office. "Actually, I'm glad that we were planning on meeting today anyway. Something has come up, and I would like to start working for you as soon as possible."

Feigning ignorance and concern, Shelby turns to Jesse as she offers him a glass of sparkling water. "Oh? _Problems?_ I know business must have slowed since Vocal Adrenaline lost Regionals, but that is hardly your fault. You couldn't be expected to force my daughter to join them against her will, and no one could have predicted that Mercedes and the rest of the New Directions would come into their own without her."

"Uhhh, that's exactly my point. Why stick around Lima any longer than I have to? I should be here with you launching the business. The pre-school preparatory period is critical for the last minute training of glee club hopefuls who have taken time off during the summer. It could be very lucrative, and with Beth around, I could take the lead on services…on your behalf, of course."

"Of course." Taking one delicate sip from her glass of sparkling water, Shelby sets the glass down on the marble topped end table with a little '_clink_'. "Eggs-cept, that isn't quite what I had in mind."

Jesse didn't fail to catch the ill timed pun. He chokes, sputters, and spits out his mouthful of water, spraying it all down his shirt. He looks at Shelby with wild eyes. "You're in on this too?" Shelby solemnly nods yes. "Wh-what d—do you have in mind?"

"I have a new business partner."

"You need me. I am young, eager, and energetic. No one wants this more than me. No one would work harder for this than me. You're old, and haven't been around the show choir world since you adopted Beth. I've been there, and I have a name that everyone knows, a face that everyone loves, and a voice that will loosen wallets. You need me. There is no way that you could do this without me."

Folding her hands delicately in her lap, Shelby looks as if she's considering Jesse's pleas. "Well Jesse, you make several good points. Until recently, you were the first student that I had come across in years that reminded me of me when I was still hungry for the spotlight. That's why you were my first choice as a business partner." She pauses and looks at Jesse. All of the hairs stand up on his arm. "However, even I from time to time make mistakes. _You_ are not really _me_. Close, but not quite. I don't want a cheap imitation of my light; I want something as close as possible to the original."

Jesse's glass slips from his fingers and falls to the floor. Shelby quickly rises from her chair. "Let me clean that up." As she dabs away at the spot, Jesse looks on in disbelief. Finishing up, she returns to her chair. "Jesse, I got another offer, one that I simply could not refuse." Thinking back, to the moment that she opened her door and looked into those brown eyes that were mirrors of her own, and that same crinkly fake smile, she knew that whatever it was Rachel wanted, she couldn't say no. Mercedes knew it too. After she convinced Rachel to use the only connection to New York she had to get herself back on track, Rachel took that cue and ran with it, catching a flight to New York Friday afternoon. Shelby thought about what she had said while standing on her doorstep. _You owe me this mother. If it weren't for you Jesse never would have come into my life. Do you know what he, you cost me? Almost everything. You owe me this. You will make me your assistant in the consultant business, you will write me the most wonderful glowing letters of recommendation that could ever be penned and then you will send them to every respectable school in New York with a performing arts program. You will call in every single favor owed to you, for me. I will get everything back that I lost, th—that you caused me to lose because you wanted to win more than you wanted to protect me. And you want to know why you will do all of this? Because you finally know what it feels like to be a real mother and you'd never be able to look yourself in the face or Beth in the eyes again if you close that door in my face. _

Rachel was right and Shelby knew it. Now Jesse is about to figure that out as well. "I only work with the best, and Mr. St. James, that is not you, not by a long shot."

"Who is better than me? You will regret this. I know you almost as well as I know myself, and this is the start of your downfall, not mine."

"Oh you think that you know me, know me; That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely; 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me; You don't know a thing about me …You don't know a thing about me…"

As she sings, another all too familiar voice joins in.

"Rachel, I should have guessed." Jesse sneers.

"Jesse, I guess that you didn't eggs-pect to see me here did you? Well, I know that you just arrived and all, but you may want to hop a flight back to Lima. You know, to make sure that everything is eggs-actly the way you left it."

Any reply Jesse may have wanted to say to Rachel and Shelby is swallowed as he races from the office.

_What the hell were those stoopid Lima Losers doing to his studio?_

…

Now let's get back to the story. The kids are done doing their dastardly deeds and are all (mostly) safely back in Lima proper to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. Jesse has returned to Ohio, and is just now turning the key to the studio's front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Five: You WMHS Chicks are Scary<strong>

…**Fragile shells**

There is only one light on in the studio. Knowing that he'd turned off all of the lights, Jesse immediately makes a beeline for the practice room. He stops just short of entering when he peeks in and sees Mercedes standing there looking out of the window. Here, when no one is looking he allows himself to really take his time as his eyes travel up and down her body, tracing every curve. Even though he knows deep down inside that her being there waiting for him is not a good thing, and will most likely end up biting him in the ass, he doesn't even try to fight the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She has that effect on a lot of people, and this may be the only time Jesse can show her how he really feels.

Feeling as if she's being watched, Mercedes turns around and sees Jesse looking at her from the doorway. She pretends not to care and walks over to the mirrored wall, pretending to inspect her make-up, hoping to draw him into the room with her. She didn't really need to put on a show. One look at his hungry eyes told her that. "So, they left you here for me or did you sneak away on your own? Are you going to leave me a quivering mass, unable to make heads or tails of the world? Are you really capable of that Mercedes?" Rather than answer him immediately, she flips her hair over her shoulder, once again turning her back to him as she pretends to smooth down the back of her dress. He is still standing just outside of the door, trying to talk trash. He knows that if he gets closer, he wouldn't be able to keep up his hater façade. "I said, are you really capable of that Mercedes?"

Smiling her biggest brightest smile she turns to look at him. Very slowly she starts walking towards him. "You would like that wouldn't you, for me to leave you a quivering senseless mass on top of that desk over there?" She stops about five feet away from him. "I am very capable."

"Tha—that's not what I meant. You twisted my words."

"Maybe. Or maybe you meant just what you said. Why are you cowering in the door? This is your studio, your room; come in, I promise not to bite." She turns and walks back over to the desk. By the time she turns back around to face him he has started to walk into the room.

"Maybe you shouldn't make promises that you—" Jesse stops talking and looks at her from his new spot about ten feet inside the room. _Just what have you been up to Mercedes? _He wants to think that whatever it was, she was doing it 'solo', but seeing her hayseed boyfriend's hat resting on the corner of the desk, he figures that she probably had had company. No matter. Hayseed was gone, and he is the only person here with Mercedes. Maybe she decided that she had to try him just once. That was all he needed, just one small crack, a way in. Then, just like with Rachel, he would not stop until he was all the way in.

Inside Mercedes is starting to get worried. The look on Jesse's face isn't pain, it's lust. He definitely knows what probably went down in this very room, on the very desk she is currently leaning on, and instead of it making him angry, it's getting him more excited. She smirks as she thinks, _wanky! _Quickly recalculating, Mercedes says, "Curious."

Coming to stand directly in front of her, Jesse narrows his eyes and repeats her sentence, adding a question to it. "Curious?"

Nodding, she replies, "You. Clearly you know what I've done."

"Yes, you have been very naughty."

"And yet you still want me?"

Looking past her, out the window, Jesse absently answers, "Don't we all." Refocusing on her face, he shrugs, as if to say he didn't really understand it himself.

Walking around the desk, tracing the top with her fingers as she does, Mercedes says, "So, you wouldn't mind Sam's…" Oh, there was a little flinch at the sound of his name. "…_sloppy seconds?_"

Jesse laughs a hollow laugh, and realizes that he's most likely been lured into yet another trap. "I take it you've watched the JBI interview from yesterday? Heard what I said about Rachel and you want to try and use it against me?" Placing his hands on top of the desk to lean across it, then quickly pulling them off after thinking better of it, he wipes them off quickly down the front of his pants.

Mercedes' laugh is full of mirth. She's won. But unlike with Sam, when she wins, Jesse loses.

"Laugh all you want, but you haven't hurt me. Looking like fresh sex, smelling like fresh sex, talking like fresh sex…that only makes me want sex."

"Oh my goodness, after all of the preparation that has gone into this moment, now that it's here I can't even_ pretend_ to be tempted." Picking up the long tassels to the hat, she absently hangs it from the crook in her arm. "Six minutes? Huh, if it were me I would've cut you." All of the warm sexy feelings drain quickly from Jesse's eyes, leaving them cold and barren. Coming back around to Jesse's side of the desk, her face only inches away from his, she says, "Welcome back. This is the Jesse St. Jerk that I remember from Regionals. I have something for you."

"Wha—". The gentle cracking sound of an egg being smashed over his head rings like thunder in his ears.

"That was from Sam. This one is for Rachel." More yellow yolk starts to run down plopping and dripping from the end of his nose and off of his chin. Mercedes takes a small step back so as not to get any of it on her shoes and dress. "This one is from me." After the last of the shells fall from his head, Jesse wipes his eyes clear. Mercedes is standing just out of arm's reach.

Shaking his head very slowly, he says sadly, "I knew this was coming, and I never pictured it would be you who did it. I didn't think that you had it in you. You don't do the fighting. You send Sam or Finn, even Santana. You hide behind them. This isn't right."

"_I _was the one who sent Rachel to New York." Shock mingles with the egg on Jesse's face. "_I_ was the one who reminded Brittany and the others that they probably shouldn't be working for you anymore." The shock starts to turn into anger. (His face is so hot that Mercedes thought the egg was going to fry!) _"I_ voted to let Santana have you, knowing that she'd probably end up making you disappear, permanently." The anger on Jesse's face starts to break up, giving way to a terror that is more intense than the fear he felt as Santana slowly choked him the previous day. "Oh yeah, she's coming. In fact, she's already here."

Jesse's lips start to quiver. He falls to his knees begging. "Pl—please do-don't leave me with her. This isn't you. Don't let them turn you into a—a mon—monster."

"Oh you think that you know me, know me; That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely; 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me; You don't know a thing about me …You don't know a thing about me…" Looking back at Jesse one last time before leaving the room, she finally sees the pain on his face that she'd been expecting from the start. She isn't sure what triggered it, but as she passes Brittany at the door, the blonde cheerio quips, "I love your hat Mercedes. It makes me smile."

Laughing, Mercedes realizes that when she started singing she must have taken Sam's hat and put it on her head like she's done a million times before. She didn't even notice that she was wearing it when she put on her victory strut out of the door. But Jesse noticed, and that simple act is what really broke him (psychologically of course.)

…**That's All Yolks!**

Jesse is still on his knees, watching Mercedes walk out the door when his vision is blocked by a baby blue gym bag. Embroidered on the ends is a pair of fluffy white clouds spanned by a dazzling rainbow. Stitched under the rainbow are three letters: B S P. Brittany S. Pierce. She closes the door with her foot without taking her eyes off of Jesse. Quickly standing, Jesse knows that he'd never make it to the door, so he backs as far away from the small blonde girl as possible. "What's in the bag Brittany?"

"Toys." Jesse lets out a huge sigh of relief. Maybe Brittany was confused or didn't get the message. Toys he can handle. He's always been deathly afraid of the dumb blonde girl, but now he's starting to think that maybe all that stuff he'd heard about her was talk, and that she was all reputation and no bite. He's pulled out of his thoughts by Brittany's exclamation. "Yes! Found it."

"Found what?"

"My favorite toy." Watching as she pulls something from the bag, Jesse thinks two things: Number one, that object is unlike any toy he'd ever seen, and number two, he'd rather have Santana. Brittany looks at him with unusually bright eyes and moves closers. "Where should we put this first?"

Looking again at the object in her hands, he says, voice barely audible, "Th—that's not going t—to fit, any—anywhere."

Stepping even closer, now smiling, she replies, "That's what makes it so much fun."

Pressing himself against the closed blinds of the window, Jesse launches his only (and last) defense. "If you come one step closer I will scream bloody murder and…and you'll get into big trouble."

Cocking her head to the side, both of them can hear glass breaking somewhere outside. "Jesse, this is Lima Heights Adjacent. Scream all you want, no one cares."

And scream he does.

…

Jesse wakes up the next day in his bed, arms automatically going to brace themselves over his head, as he is fully expecting to see Brittany looming over him with yet another sparkly toy from her fun bag dangling from her hand. All he sees when he opens his eyes is the loft ceiling. He's afraid to believe that she's gone, that it's over. Once the latest wash of adrenaline recedes, and his pulse stops racing, he does a self assessment. He's pretty sure that he is finally alone and despite events from the previous night that will haunt him forever, he's whole; everything looked okay on the outside, but hurt like the seventh level hell on the inside. Very gingerly he feels remnants of the crushed egg, almost washed entirely from his face and hair by the copious amounts of sweat he'd shed while _playing_ with Brittany.

_Bbbbbbrrrrr, bbbbbbbrrrrr…._ He jumps up as his cell phone vibrates on the nightstand. "Hello…in an hour?...sure I'll be ready….my voice?...nothing, I just had a rough night….okay." It was nearly noon. The realtor was on her way. Just how long had he been out? As he swings his legs over the edge of the bed he smells something. At first he thinks it could be a dead mouse somewhere in the loft, but sniffing again, he's not so sure. Looking down at his stained dress shirt, soaked in his own sweat and body fluids, for all he knows he could be the one smelling like a dead animal. Putting on his brave face while gritting his teeth against the pain, he heads for the shower. The smell only seems to intensify, as if it is somehow in his shower gel too. (cuz it is…) Hoping that he can slather and spritz on enough product to cover up his stench, he grabs the first pair of pants he can lay his hands on and slips them on. He takes them off just as quickly as he feels something leaking from the pocket, slowly dripping down his leg. Forcing back a gag, he pries open the pocket with ends of his fingers. An egg…in his pants. Not just any egg, a very rotten egg. He grabs another pair of pants. His muscle control is still a little shaky after his night with Brittany, so he breaks the egg in those pants too before he can stop the spasms in his hands enough to check the third pair. Another egg. This time he is able to remove the egg from the pocket before it breaks. Thinking that he's done, he quickly slides a fitted tee over his head and grabs a blazer from the coat rack. Still not thinking very clearly and a bit unsteady on his feet, he forgets to check the pockets of the blazer before putting it on. Jesse throws the coat into the back of his closet in frustration, quickly followed by the now ruined tee shirt and pants. Letting out one long stilling breath, he dresses himself once more. His socks are egg free, but alas his shoes are not. He ruins two pairs before he catches on. Glancing at his watch, he sees that the realtor is probably about to knock on the front door.

He doesn't have time to go on an egg hunt. As he makes his way downstairs to the studio, he silently prays that all of the eggs are in the loft.

…

For about two minutes Jesse thinks that his prayer has been answered.

"Ms. Dubois I want to thank you for setting up this showing on such short notice."

"No problem Jesse. You managed to really turn this place around, and with you moving to New York, several buyers are already interested in filling the void you will leave behind. Let's start in the main dance room to the left."

And everything just goes downhill from there.

As they step into the room, their footsteps crack eggs randomly placed under the springy shiny floorboards. Upon opening the tall blinds for the main set of windows and smelling more rotten eggs, Jesse realizes that giants must have placed eggs along the top bar of the sliding mechanism. (Giants? Hahahaha, no he means_ human pyramids. _They are the number one cheerleading squad in the country after all.) Stifling a cough, Ms. Dubois looks accusingly at Jesse. She quickly ushers them into another room. Again, random actions like opening a door to peek into a closet, flipping a switch to check the lighting, and sliding open drawers all cause cleverly placed rotten eggs to crack and share their smelly little secrets with the world. The final straw is when the air conditioner kicks into high gear and the smell wafts out of every duct in the building. After taking Jesse's little black scarf from around his neck to wrap around her own face, Ms. Dubois and the prospective buyer flee from the building.

As he watches them speed off in her car, some random girl rides by in a tricked out ride blasting that damn Kelly Clarkson song, Mr. Know It All. "…Oh you think that you know me, know me; That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely; 'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me; You don't know a thing about me …You don't know a thing about me…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that pun filled chapter really cracked you up, cuz I'm officially fried!:<strong>

LOTR!ref, Sue is like Sauron…I can totally see that, get it…

petit foulard-' little scarf' in French

Alrighty then, let me tell you that that entire bit about Britt was requested by a lot of my dear readers. Apparently I have you all so accustomed to agonizing and humiliating revenge sequences in this story, that pain was a must. I was just going to go for the pun-filled physiological torture, but nooooo, y'all wanted bad-ass Britt or Sam or Santana, (someone even requested Blaine) get a lick in too!

The **glass breaking **heard during Jesse's "special time" with Brittany and the fun bag was Becky taking _a Louisville slugger to both headlights _of Jesse's car…but Jesse won't find out about that until later. (_song!ref_)

Unless I get a super special request, that's the end of Jesse in this story. His little black scarf wearing mug will not be back. I mean what the hell else could I possibly do to him at this point?

Next up, in about two weeks: CH 36- Miss Lucy's Kids (Another Night of Neglect). There will be singing, dancing, Finn sized checks, and Rachel will get a chance to hang out with Tina's grandma. Fun-times, right? And after that….prom night, part 1. I can already hear the hippity-hop of little feet, can't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 ½ : From Inside The Slushie Booth<strong>

"Students of William McKinley High School, this is your Principal, Mr. Figgins speaking. May I please have your attention? For one day, and one day only, the no slushie rule will be lifted. A student has offered to set up a slushie booth for charity in the hall across from the cafeteria, and after some persuasion, I have agreed to her request. Therefore, you may donate money in exchange for the opportunity to throw a slushie in between class time, during lunch, and during any free periods you may have. I must caution you not to sacrifice class time; although it is for charity, your education is very important. Thank you, that is all."

Looking around excited and confused at the same time, students are dismissed from homeroom and sent to first period. Santana looks around Spanish class at all of the empty seats. (Yes she's in Spanish class, she never looked an easy A in the mouth and she could catch up on her beauty sleep). She thinks, _What the hell? Where is everyone?_ After class is dismissed, she begins walking to her next class, but only makes it a few steps before she runs into some kid from the geology club. Without really looking, she says, "Move it or lose it."

She looks up when she realizes that the kid seems to have chosen 'lose it'. Scared, but still holding his ground he says, "But I've been waiting since homeroom let out and the line just started moving again. Please let me live."

"Line? What line?" She is just trying to get to class, but now really looking around Santana can see that the roadblock is actually a line. A very long line wrapped down the hall for a far as the eye could see. Santana Lopez waits in a mystery line for no one. Marching to the front, even she's shocked at what she sees: Four members of the hockey team, double fisting slushies that they then toss simultaneously into the face of Rachel Berry, leaving her sputtering and gasping for air. Judging by the level of collected syrup and water in the tub she is standing in, she's been getting slushied since morning announcements.

"Rachel? ! You're the student Figgins was talking about on the morning announcements?" All Rachel can manage is a wide smile and a slightly sloshy nod of the head. The next student steps up and hands his money to a very large guy with a cashbox. "Who is the bulldozer guarding the money box?"

Bulldozer looks over at the Latina and says, "I'm her cousin Bubba, on her dad's side."

Pushing Bubba over to block the booth, Santana walks around to the back and asks, "Why are you doing this Rachel?"

"Penance for my past behavior." Santana calls bullshit, causing Rachel to lean over and whisper something in her ear through chattering teeth.

Grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the tub she says to Rachel, "Come on. If you stay here all day you'll get sick. You get sick and make us lose nationals and I will drown you for real." Extending one arm into the air, Santana snaps her fingers and like magic b-squad cheerios appear bearing towels which they promptly wrap around Rachel. Santana then makes them sit in the booth for Rachel, with no girl taking more than ten slushies to the face before switching out. Before walking away, Santana gives each girl a grim look. "I will check your uniforms for slushie stains later. If they look too clean, I'll make sure they get stained with something else." The girls all nod in quick understanding and line up behind the booth.

With the slushie booth back up and running, Santana takes Rachel to the girl's locker room and the cheerios steam bath. "I know it was kinda risky, but I just want to prove to you guys that I am done with Jesse and that I am no longer under his evil influence."

"Well you picked a funny way of doing it. Hurting yourself, amusing though it may be, isn't necessary. Besides, it does nothing to hurt that prick, and you and Cedes have to hurt him. I personally want to kill him, for real." Rachel gives Santana a weird look. "What? I know some people; he needs to pay for what he did…to b—both of you."

Glad to be included, Rachel says, "I agree, but death is a tad bit severe, and I think that Mercedes would agree with me on that."

"Well what if I just do a lot of damage, you know put him in the hospital for a few weeks."

Wrapping herself in a fresh robe, Rachel scrunches up her face and make a turning motion with her hand. "Uhhhh, still too much. Let's turn it back a few more notches."

"What if I remove something dear to him…I have a collection you know."

"No. Maiming is also out of the question." As she dresses, she says, "Santana, promise me that you will do no such thing." Santana gives Rachel a pleading look. "I mean it. I don't want you to get into trouble for me, and I know Mercedes wouldn't want that either."

"Fine, I promise, but what the hell else is left if I can't hurt, maim, or kill him?"

Rachel shrugs and sits down on the bench next to Santana. "I don't know."

Sue, Becky, and Mercedes emerge from Sue's locker room office. "So Babs, I take it that you want to have your cake and eat it too? Maybe Aretha here can help you out. Of course there are a few things you have to do before you get to the cake, but revenge is the sweetest dessert." Cackling, Sue leaves the four girls behind in the locker room.

Looking at Becky, Rachel asks, "What did she mean by that?"

Becky just frowns and answers her question with one of her own. "What do I know about baking?"

"I know an awful lot about baking." All eyes are now on Mercedes. "One thing I know is that in order to bake a cake you have to break a few eggs."

"I think that your beautiful mind has just hatched a plan for revenge."

Looking at Santana, she says, "You think right. I think we need a total dismantlement of the world as Jesse St. Scumbag knows it."

Rachel smiles (a real smile). "Ooooohhhh, I of course agree, but who will take care of Jesse, I mean physically. I may not usually agree with violence as a solution, but I am willing to make an exception in this case. I'm willing to bet that Kurt would too. For you."

Taking Rachel's slushie dyed hand into her own, Mercedes replies, "For you too."

"I want him scrambled six ways til Sunday and I want all of us to be able to walk away and never look back." Becky nods her head in clear approval of Rachel's newfound bloodlust. Mercedes looks pointedly at Santana.

"No can do. I'd kill him and you know it. Besides, I already promised Tinkerbell that I wouldn't. What about Brittany?

"What? Brittany? Bouncy, happy, rainbows and unicorns Brittany? I was thinking Lauren."

"See, you should have hung out with us more this year, girl you don't wanna mess with Brittany." Mercedes is still shaking her head at Rachel's ignorance while very quietly, Santana shares with Rachel what Brittany did to Melanie.

Rachel's mouth falls open and she snaps it shut hard enough to knock her teeth. "Really? Brittany? But she seems so 'sunny side up'…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahahahah…(if you don't at least crack a smile you are totally hard boiled): <strong>

Sometimes I go full circle.

Yes, I will try to mention the whole drowning Rachel fantasy in every chapter, for at least a little while anyway. Why? It makes me laugh every time I think about it. (I know; I am a sick and twisted individual).

And I know I said no more Bubba, but I just couldn't help it.

Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it!


	38. CH 36: Miss Lucy's Kids NON2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 36: Miss Lucy's Kids (Another Night of Neglect)**

**Thank-you all for the ReviewLOVE (and to those of you for the alerts and the favorites too!). It just pleases me to no end to see new names pop up in my in-box :) Welcome to the story & enjoy the ride! We have a bit more to go before I finally call it quits.**

**Mini-A/N: Pity-party of one! Why am I such a loser? Why can't I update once every other week as planned? IDK. Thanks for being patient & bearing with me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: This is less about the performances, and more about coming together to help your incredibly dysfunctional &amp; slightly incestuous show choir family's extended family during a time of great need. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude:<strong>

**Prayer circle…**

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…_Quinn's inner dialogue is focused on calming her nerves and preventing her from passing out. She grabs Mercedes' hand as she walks by. Everyone is in the green room, and the show is about to start. "Mercy, pray with me, please?" She looks at Sam who is at Mercedes' shoulder.

"Of course." Linking their hands attracts Tina's attention, who along with Mike, links her hands into Mercedes and Quinn's. Brittany bounces over dragging Santana with her, and once Artie rolls over and joins the circle, it's eight gleeks strong. Quinn feels a large hand at the small of her back and releases Mike's hand to let Finn join the circle. Puck, Rachel, and Lauren slide in alongside Santana and Brittany. "Let's just keep it silent, but earnest. God knows why we're here and what we need to do." Before everyone can bow their heads, Mercedes feels another hand on her own. Everyone looks up in surprise as Kurt joins the circle, standing between Mercedes and Sam. Dave and Shemar slide in across from him, by Puck.

"I—may not entirely believe in God, but I believe in Quinn and I believe in you, in all of us." He looks over at Quinn, Mercedes, and all of the other girls in the group. "Whatever it takes. I know what you've done for me, and I'm here for you."

**Cheese for Cheddar…**

In a super cheesy announcer voice, straight from some 70's game show, Artie's voice booms out across the auditorium. "Hello folks, we are you're hosts, for what is sure to be a very special evening. My name is Artie Abrams, and along with me is my co-host, Lauren Zizes. Say hello to the kids Lauren."

"Hello to the kids Lauren."

"_Nice._ Let's start off on a good note by telling the kids how much we have raised just counting an initial gift and ticket sales, shall we?"

She responds with, "Let's…" and after they both make the drum roll sound "… $37,000! Less than $225,000 to go. I think we can do this."

"Well Lauren, I can't help but agree. Now, please welcome to the stage Ms. Mercedes Jones for some words of encouragement."

The curtain parts and Mercedes is standing alone at a microphone. Her dress is a deep burgundy, and it shimmers in the stage lights.

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. We ask ourselves, who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous? Actually, who are you not to be? We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same."

"My message is simple, and it's for the boys and girls from the youth center in attendance and participating tonight. I don't want to take up too much time, there are a lot of amazing performances to get to, but I wanted to tell you that I have hope. I have so much hope that if you feel like you aren't going to make it, or that it's not worth it, orthat _you're_ not worth it, I have enough hope to share. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars may seem insurmountable, but tonight we have to believe in the impossible, the improbable, and the occasional miracle. We are a group of amazing, talented, brilliant, and fabulous people, and tonight we are shining just for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Opening Act<strong>

"Wow. I'm man enough to admit that I'm a little choked up here." Artie sniffles loudly in to the microphone.

"You? _Pulhease_, _I_ may even shed a tear before the night's end."

"That would be a true night of neglect miracle. Continuing with the cry-fest, please welcome Rachel Berry to the stage, with her take on a Whitney Houston classic." Artie can still be heard saying over the audience applause, "Hmmm? Thanks, ear plugs. I left mine in the green room…Oh are our mics still on?" Scattered laughter can be heard as Rachel pretends to brandish her fist at the two announcers up in the booth. "Just kidding Rachel, we love you babe!"

Rachel just smiles, calms her face, and starts singing, "I believe the children are our future; Teach them well and let them lead the way; Show them all the beauty they possess inside; Give them a sense of pride to make it easier…"

Watching from the wings, Santana rolls her eyes, "Oh my goodness, she's already starting to turn on the waterworks."

Brittany places her head on her shoulder. "Awwwww San, it doesn't sound bad. I mean, it's not as awesome as _my_ Whitney, but it's pretty good."

Quinn, who is standing with her fellow trinity members lets out a little snort and tries to hide her face in Santana's other shoulder. Santana doesn't want to smile, but since it is Brittany and that makes it impossible not to, she hides her smile behind her hand.

***flashback begins***

"Ummm, hold up a minute. You've been back for a hot second and already you are claiming the opening number? Unh-uh, they only reason you even want it is because closing is set as a group number." Everyone looks at Santana essentially saying what they were all mostly thinking. No one wanted to disrupt the newfound peace and harmony that the group enjoyed since Rachel made her way back.

Slightly frowning, Rachel sputters, "I already discussed it with Mercedes. I—I thought you li—liked me now? You mean, w—we still aren't friends?"

"Oh we are, but I still tells it like it is. A thousand slushies to the face for charity doesn't change that."

At Santana's words everyone looks at Quinn, holding a check for $2,000. Quinn still isn't sure how Rachel found out about the center's troubles, but the thought of the other girl getting all frosty for her cause went a long way towards melting the wall of ice Quinn had around her heart where Rachel Berry was concerned. She shrugs. "Look everyone wants to perform, the jazz club, the cheerios, the drama club, even the kids at the center want to do a number. There aren't that many spots to go around." Looking at Mercedes, she says, "Mercedes, you're awfully quiet. Do you want the opening number?"

Slowly she answers. "No. I have some opening remarks, and I did grab a performance spot for myself later in the show. Rachel can totally have the opening number."

Santana can tell the Mercedes isn't being entirely upfront with them. "Cedes…" she says testily. "Don't do it to save her feelings. This is still Rachel we are talking about."

"Santana, she's been trying and you know it. You of all people should appreciate that." Santana narrows her eyes at Mercedes. "Don't give me that look. We still can't officially take down the sign." She points to the sign that read 'Number of Days Since Santana on Glee Violence: 7' (Santana had a little disagreement with San-2 about the mechanics of human pyramid execution when they were eggs-acting the JSJ payback.)

"Did you have to go there?" Sitting, arms crossed, she says, "All I'm saying is that if you wants it, take it."

Sitting down next to her sometimes violent best friend, Mercedes just shakes her head no. "Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm good."

Still not ready to give Rachel a full on hug, Quinn gives her a little smile and announces, "Congratulations Rachel, looks like you're the opening act."

"Excellent! I already have the perfect diva-worthy, uplifting, inspirational song in mind that will loosen even the tightest miser's purse strings."

Amid the resulting chuckles, Brittany can be heard asking, "What does that even mean?"

***flashback ends***

"….And if by chance, that special place; That you've been dreaming of; Leads you to a lonely place; Find your strength in love…."

Rachel is stunned to hear the loudest whistling applause coming from back stage, and just before taking her bow she sends a little wave over to the clapping trinity.

"Great job Rachel. Let's see if that opening act has loosened those wallets."

In an overly cheerful voice, Lauren asks, "Hey Artie, do you see what I see?"

"Well Lauren, all I can say is 'I like big checks and I cannot lie! The audience can't deny, that when some kids march in, at a pretty good pace, waiving big checks in your face, you get—spr"

"No…just, no." Laruen is using her 'judging-you' voice.

"Really?"

"Really."

Artie releases a long heavy sigh. From the stage, Rachel greets the check bearers and lets each person announce who their gift is from. This first batch of donations are from the Lima Small Business Owners Association and include $5,000 donations from Burt's Auto-Shop, Dr. Lopez's Family Practice, Dr. Jones' Family Practice, and The Law offices of Chang & Karofsky.

Rachel is looking up at the announcer's booth. Into the microphone, in a sing-song voice, she says, "Arrrrr-teeee?"

"What-eee?"

Like a ventriloquist, her wide toothy smile never leaving her face, she asks, "Don't you think it's time to bring out Tina and Mike to tally the money."

Artie releases another sigh. "I suppose…" Artie hits a little gong, and Tina and Mike in full on nerd gear pantomime and pretend to tally the Finn-sized checks on stage. Much to the audience's amusement they are of course using a Finn-sized calculator to crunch the numbers. Calculations complete they stand there, with nervous smiles on their faces. "Folks, in case you are wondering, Tina and Mike use their super math skills to tally the numbers because our money guy Noah Puckerman hasn't attended a math class in years."

Rachel asks, "Why can't they just tell us the total?" Tina and Mike nod yes, and start to get excited. Just as they are about to turn around the calculator to show the audience the total, they are startled by a sudden laugher that erupts over the speakers from the announcer's booth.

Lauren, still fighting back giggles, says "They don't get to talk…_like ever_." This causes more laughter as Tina and Mike's faces drop, along with their shoulders. "Oh, oh I'm sorry, you're serious?" Now Rachel, her frowny face in full effect, joins Tina and Mike as they sternly nod 'yes'. "Well…well, have you _seen_ Puck?"

The three gleeks onstage exchange glances. Rachel can barely keep a straight face as she says, "Good point." She starts to usher Mike and Tina off of the stage.

As they walk off, Lauren says, "No offense Tina and Mike, but that's my boo!"

"What is going on here?" Artie regains control of the show. "Please welcome to the stage Mr. Noah Puckerman. Cue theme music."

Puck walks out wearing a tuxedo, consisting of a sleeveless jacket, the pants, the bow tie, and a smile. He does a few dance steps to his theme song, LMFAO's 'Sexy and I Know It', before taking the microphone from Rachel's hand. "Thank you Rachel, Artie, um…boo." He chuckles a little and blows Lauren a kiss up in the booth. "Here's a little bit from Puck's Pool Service." He hands Rachel his personal, regular-sized check for $1,000. (_Awwwwwwwww_.) "Finn, drum roll please." A spotlight shines on Finn's drum kit, and he does a proper drum roll just before Puck announces, "$63,000! Less than two hundred thousand left to raise." He turns to the side and flexes, giving the audience a wink and a thumbs up as he does. "Good job."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: The Main Attractions<strong>

**Ordinary, you can't be extraordinary without it…**

***Flashback begins***

_Slam!_

Mrs. Evans looks up from the table as he son slams his drink down so hard that he splashes a little water out of the cup and onto the table. "Let me clean that up." _Scccrrreeeeaaaaccchhhh._ She cringes as his chair scrapes across her good hardwood floors.

"Samuel, you are acting immature, which only proves my point."

All he does is exhale forcefully through his nose. "You know what, I'm hungry. I think I'll make a sandwich. Is it okay for me to make a sandwich?"

Mrs. Evans gives her son a long searching look. "If you're hungry, then by all means, make your sandwich Samuel. You don't have to ask."

"Just checking. You can never tell what you have to ask for permission to use around here."

_Clink._ Mrs. Evans puts down her tea. "Now that's not fair. You knew the rul—." They both look up as the doorbell chimes, _dingdong._ Holding up her finger, Mrs. Evans goes to answer the door. "Mercedes?" Her son's lovely girlfriend is standing on the front step in a yellow sundress. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, but I felt like I really needed to be here." Walking inside, both women stop short as they hear a loud bang. "What was that?"

"Sam, making a sandwich; very loudly." Mercedes' eyebrows go up, and she follows Mrs. Evans into the kitchen.

Sam looks up and sees Mercedes with his mother. _PlLINK._ All three of them watch his plate spin and spin and spin before finally settling to a stop on the counter. He makes his sandwich and then goes back over to his seat at the table. Mercedes asks, "What's going on?"

Sam looks at his mother, who just stares back. "Even though I have made all of the money back that I spent on Valentine's Day, my parents won't let me give anything for the night of neglect, for Quinn's kids."

"That's not true Samuel. We said that there must be something else you can do other than cutting a check for money that you don't really have."

"It's just money. I can always make more. They need every penny we can spare."

Mercedes steps forward. "They'll get there Sam. You need all of your money for school."

He looks at her as if she were the enemy, one of the few times outright anger flashes in his eyes at her. "You're on their side?"

Holding up her hands in defense, she answers with, "I'm not on anybody's side. Just stating fact. You still need more money to get through your first year of school. Giving what little you have away, though it's very noble my Emerald Knight, it doesn't make any sense."

"Don't call me that." He again tosses his plate down on the table. This time however the three of them watch it spin and spin and spin right onto the floor. Picking it up quickly, Sam dumps the lot of it into the trash and walks out of the backdoor, without a look back.

Gently touching her shoulder, Mercedes says, "Mrs. Evans, on behalf of your son Samuel Evans, please accept my apology." Mrs. Evans releases a small sigh, glancing towards the back. "I'll go talk to him."

…

Sam looks up briefly, and looks away ashamed that Mercedes had to witness his behavior, and even more ashamed that he was behaving that way at all. "I should go and apologize."

"I took care of it for you." He looks at her. Shame washes over him again as he realizes that this is the first time he even noticed her dress. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? I am always going to be this way."

Walking over to him, and moving that lock of hair back, she asks, "What way is that?"

He wraps his long arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder. "The one holding us back."

She pulls back to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone but me is giving or making their parents give. My parents don't own businesses and I can't give any money of my own. Cedes, even Puck is giving some from his pool business this summer. I know you are working on something special with those kids. Everybody has something to give, but me." He pulls her back into his arms. "Like I said, I'm always going to be the one holding us back." Against her neck he whispers, "As long as you don't mind me basking in your glow, I don't really mind."

"Sam, you are not a Lima Loser, and you are not allowed to think like one." She rubs his back with her hands. "I hate it when you get like this. Not everything is about money, status, or stuff." She can feel his breath on her as he scoffs at her words. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"You wouldn't leave me behind would you?"

"Never. I know I have to walk my own road, but I'm pretty sure you're on the same one with me. Right? Unless you have other plans that I don't know about." She looks up at him.

"You my dear are the one who will be the star, not me. You are destined for greatness." Hiding his eyes behind his lashes he says, "Sometimes I think I know how Finn felt with Rachel, just waiting for her star to launch."

Mercedes takes her hands and places one on each side of Sam's face, pulling him down eye level with her. "Star or no star, that had nothing to do with greatness. Finn felt bad because Rachel used to pull other people down so that she could climb higher. You don't need a million people to know your name or a million dollars in the bank to be great." He tries to pull away, but she holds firm. "Sam Evans, that has noting to do with greatness. Since when did living a wonderful happy fulfilled life with the person you love become not good enough?"

"I never said it wasn't good enough, trust me, at the end of the day it's all I ever want. But, sometimes I want to do more and I never seem to be able to. And just when I do, it always ends up biting me in the butt. Case in point." He takes his hands and covers her ears. "These things twinkle and laugh at me. You look so lovely in them, but they are exactly what's gotten me into all of this trouble in the first place."

"I will gladly give up these earrings because they are only a pale imitation of what you really give to me." She takes them out, one at a time and places them into the palm of his hand, folding his fingers over the top. "Take them back and do what you need to do with them. Lord knows, if it came down to it, I'd give them up for Quinn in a heartbeat. Why wouldn't I give them up for you? They're just earrings. They aren't you." She can tell by the look on his face that this isn't the turn he expected the conversation to take. "Sam, you are one of the greatest, most giving people I know. You gave the last shirt off of your back for your family. That's not ordinary, and a lot of people would have been broken by everything that you've had to overcome." Standing on tiptoe, she says, "Remember, I was with you when you had _other_ people's shirts on your back. You lost it all and you still had so much left to give me. And I didn't have any earrings on then."

"You got that right." His green eyes are no longer filled with clouds. They are filled with something else, something remembered about last summer.

"Boy, you better wipe that dirty look off your face. I'm trying to be serious here. That's not what I meant."

"I know." He gives her back her earrings. "But, you know I got no problem giving my shirt up for you."

She looks away as the familiar whoosh of air washes across her face as he takes off his shirt. Yelping in surprise as he grabs her and picks her up off her feet, Mercedes just laughs. Sam covers her laughing mouth with his own, kissing away her laughter, and giving her one of the many things he is so good at providing. Her toes, still dangling in the air, just barely scraping the back porch, are starting to curl as she can feel him press the kiss past playful. She is just starting to run her fingers through his hair when his mother comes outside to check on them. "No wonder Stevie and Stacy are giggling like little maniacs in the living room. You two, I just don't get it. Glad to see that you're feeling better Sam." He just opens one eye, using it to follow her around the deck as she pretends to straighten up. "I don't know why it always requires you to take off your shirt though. Just…just come inside when you're done." She turns and walks back in, and Sam finally breaks the kiss when he hears her mutter through the screen door, "Seriously, I don't need to see that…"

Mercedes starts laughing again, while Sam tries to get back to the kissing.

***Flashback ends***

Sam steps up to his microphone. "I was homeless for quite a spell last year, and really couldn't give money for tonight. I know that there are a lot of folks out there like me, wanting to help, but not having much to give. I just want you to know that although tonight is about money, after we save the center, like I know we will, there's still plenty of work left to do and a bunch of stuff besides money that you can give. Like time; volunteer. Or supplies; like Mr. Zizes' print shop letting us print up all of our posters and flyers for free. And I know it's super cheesy, but love don't cost a thing. So if you are sitting there wondering what to give, try yourself. These kids need all of the support that we can muster."

He steps back, and the guys of glee start their performance.

"I don't know what he does to make you cry; But I'll be there to make you smile; I don't have a fancy car; To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles; I don't care if he buys you nice things; Does his gifts come from the heart…"

Mini- A/N, during the performance: I know, I know. I cannot resist making the guys do another boy-band song. I'm old and boy bands were huge back in the 90's. I just cannot help myself. Apologies. Now back to the story, already in progress…

By the time the blazered Dalton Warblers join the boys of the New Directions on stage, every desperate housewife in Lima in attendance has rushed the stage, waiving dirty ones. Rachel's cousin Bubba, back on security detail, collects the money in a donation bucket before slowly but sternly backing dem cougars up.

"Well that's a bit creepy, but whatever, money is money, way to make it rain guys! Lauren, put away that five."

In a quiet voice, she says, "I'm just doing my part."

"And now on the stage with their fat checks are representatives from the Lima Arts District, including donations from Mrs. C-Changs' Dress Shop and Color Me Mine."

"Hey Artie, why are the Warblers still on stage?"

"That is a very good question Lauren. Let's ask. Warblers! Why are you still clogging up the stage?"

Blaine steps forward. "We at Dalton Academy have enjoyed a rather special friendship with the New Directions Show Choir here at William McKinley High School. We think of them as family. We want you to know that when a call for help goes out, be it for an eggs-tra curricular activity or for genuine need, we're here for you. So, on behalf of the Dalton Warblers we would like to present a check for…twenty-five thousand dollars!" Kurt's top hat and high heeled boots are all that can be seen as he carries out the gigantic check.

Artie shouts, "Alright Dalton Warblers, thanks guys! Let's see where we are with the totals are now! Roll theme music."

_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrr_…. $93,000!

**Tiny Music Box…**

The lights go low and Brittany, Melanie, Mike, and the kids dance wearing fancy futuristic mock cheerios outfits to Daft Punk's 'Harder Better Faster Stronger'. Sidling up next to Rachel, Santana says, "Good job Munchkin, my girl looks good, real good."

Rachel looks at Santana out of the corner of her eye, a shy smile playing across her lips. "I just helped. Tina and Grandma Chang did most of the work."

Joining them, Tina says, "That's not true. You held your own."

***flashback begins***

"These outfits are so ugly Tina. Why are they so bright? They hurt my old eyes."

"Grandma, they are special because they will glow under the black lights during the performance."

"Why am I helping you instead of watching my soaps?"

"Because you love me, mom is busy running the shop, _and_ Mercedes and Kurt are too busy practicing for the cheerios big number." She presses one big wet kiss into her grandmother's soft cheek. Bells tinkle, indicating a new customer has entered the dress shop in the front.

"Tina, someone's here to see you!"

Tina frowns and puts the pile of fabric next to her grandmother. "Be right back grandma." She emerges from the curtain and runs headlong into Rachel Berry. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with the costumes for the show."

Tina frowns. "Why? They aren't for your performance."

Rachel shoots an uncomfortable gaze at Tina's mother who is hovering. "I—I know, I just wanted to help." She gives Tina a smile that lifts half of her mouth, unsure of how to continue. Cautiously Tina moves the curtain aside, motioning for Rachel to enter the back of the shop.

"Grandma this is Rachel Berry, we're in glee club together and she's going to help us make the costumes." Without missing a stitch, Grandma Chang passes Rachel a pile of cloth and directs her towards a sewing machine.

Tina mutters, "Sorry. She's not used t—to…_strangers_."

"Well Mrs. Grandma Chang, you'll see that I am no stranger." Grandma Chang continues with the costume assembly. Undeterred and smiling brightly at the old woman, Rachel says, "That's alright. We'll communicate using the universal language of music."

True to her word all week long Rachel, and eventually Tina entertain Grandma Chang with random tidbits of Broadway history, and every single song ever sung in musicals featuring primarily Asian casts. At the end of the week, costumes all complete, Grandma Chang gives Rachel a little hug. "Thank you for your help. I wasn't sure if these old fingers of mine were going to make it. But luckily you were here." She bows her head slightly, saying something in Mandarin. Rachel looks to Tina for a translation.

"She said 'Thank you Tiny Music Box'. It's her nickname for you, you know, for all of the singing."

Rachel is literally tickled pink. Nodding towards Grandma Chang, Rachel says, "All of the classics and standards are important to master. I may never get to play Kim, but I wouldn't be a card carrying Broadway geek without knowing all of Miss Saigon by heart." Turning to hug Tina good-bye, she says, "I've had a nice time this week. Thanks for letting me in."

After she is gone, Grandma Chang says, "Nice girl. Sews, just okay, talks a lot, but I think she has a good heart, and a big voice. She's your friend?"

Tina's first thought is, _that's debatable_, but thinking back over the week, the laughs shared and quality time spent, ultimately she decides, "Yes grandma she is."

"Good, but she talks a lot, right?"

Stifling back a giggle, Tina just nods yes.

***flashback ends***

The Daft Punk song is over and the dancers make their way off stage. Trying to do the robot to the kids filing past, Holly gets more giggles than hi-fives. Will joins her in trying to bust-a-move too. Lauren says, "Le groan" into her microphone, and after a few hearty chuckles, they both get reasonably serious as they are joined by some of the students from the center to present the school's donations. The staff of William McKinley and all of the Future 'Somethings' of America Clubs have pooled their money for a modestly Finn-sized check. Bouncing with excitement, one of the kids from the center named Anthony announces proudly that they raised $7,000 with a bunch of community fundraisers. "Way to go little man! Gleeks help those who help themselves. Roll my baby's theme music." Will and Holly are both trying to dance to the music, and the spotlight keeps moving away from their swinging hips. (As it should.)

_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrr_…. $105,000!

**Thank-you for Not Leaving…**

Audience watches in rapt silence as a girl walks up to the podium and clears her throat. "Miss Lucy, if you could come up her please?" Looking around, eyes round, Quinn walks slowly from her seat in audience up onstage to join Jennifer, her first little friend at the girl's center. "We just want to say thank you. You could have turned right around and forgot all about us, but you kept coming back. And tonight you did all of this extra work to help us buy our building. We got your sister to help too." At her last words, the curtain parts revealing Mercedes flanked by a choir made up of boys and girls from the center. Each kid holds a single long stemmed rose in their hands. "Just listen, you may be doing this for us, but we are doing this just for you."

The center singers start in with the oooh ooooh ooohs. Mercedes, looking directly at Quinn starts singing. "There's a hero; If you look inside your heart; You don't have to be afraid; Of what you are; There's an answer; If you reach into your soul; And the sorrow that you know; Will melt away…"

Quinn smiles, refusing to cry in front of an auditorium full of people. But her eyes are shining with those unshed tears. She's not too sure if she's ready to accept the moniker of 'hero', but 'sorrow' is the perfect word for how she felt for so long about so much in her life. Now; not so much. She could almost say that she was truly happy.

"And then a hero comes along; With the strength to carry on; And you cast your fears aside; And you know you can survive; So when you feel like hope is gone; Look inside you and be strong; And you'll finally see the truth; That a hero lies in you…"

As they sing, the girls and boys, one by one, give Quinn their roses, before returning to their positions on the dais. She thinks, _I'm no hero. I'm just a girl who got lost on her way to a dance. _

She is still shaking her head in disbelief as the last notes of the song are sung… "And you'll finally see the truth; That a hero lies in you…"

Cue the massive, massive group huggles for all.

"Lauren, are you crying?"

"No." _Sniffle_, _sniffle…_

"Well while you sit there not crying, let's bring out local celebrity Rod Remington on behalf of WOHN News 8."

Rod starts talking. "I guess you didn't my memo about _my_ theme music."

Deadpan, Artie answers with, "No, I guess you could say that we didn't."

"_Okay._ Moving on then, we at the station heard about what you kids were trying to do here, and well we wanted to show our support. Here is a check for $15,000."

"Thanks Rod". Rod hands his Finn-sized check off to an awaiting student, and dances off of stage to the music in his head. "Next up, two places where a lot of community money goes, and tonight they are giving some of it back. Please welcome my favorite waitress from Breadstixs and Kurt's favorite barista from the Lima Bean." After them, the next person out is Principal Figgins representing Lima's religious coalition, presenting money from Victory Baptist Church, Sacred Heart Catholic Church, and Temple Beth Israel-Shaare Zedek.

After the checks are presented, Rachel skips out on stage. "Arrt-eeee."

Sounding slightly annoyed Artie replies with, "Yes Rachel, do you need something?"

"I have a last minute donation of $5,000 from the Broadway Stars of Tomorrow Foundation. _Otherwiseknownasmymom._"

"Thank you Rachel. Now, hop back off from whence you came." After Rachel skips her way back off stage, Artie says, "Roll theme music!"

_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrr_…. "$150,000! We're more than halfway there, and down to the last performance of the night. Can we do it?" Not quite crickets, but it's close. "I said, can WE DO IT?" Quietly at first, but gaining more and more power with each repetition, the audience starts shouting back 'we can do it'.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Puck says, "That's what I thought. This show's not over. Like Mercedes said, there's still hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: The Grand Finale<strong>

**Blessings in Disguise…**

Just back stage Puck announces to the green room, "There's no hope." Lauren punches him in the arm. "Not helping Puckerman." She points at Quinn in a heated discussion in the corner. "Q's on the phone, maybe with a last minute donor. Have a little faith."

Quinn puts her phone away and calls for everyone's attention. "We have about 10 minutes before the Jazz intermission is done and I just want to thank everyone for their time, and money, and support. I never imagined that we'd make it even half way. You guys and girls are the best family I could have." She's not sure if she is ever going to be able to go out there and tell them that she failed, and expect everyone to perform the closing number they planned. She can't. She won't.

Brightly, she says, "I just want to tell you that I just spoke with another donor who is willing to cover the gap." Silence. Everyone is very slow at processing Quinn's words. Voice starting crack, she says, "You guys we did it, for real. We raised the money!" She appears to be overcome with emotion at her own announcement, tears streaming down her face.

Puck is the first one to let out a loud yip, pulling Quinn into a big hug, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around. Everyone is patting their neighbors on the back with heavy handed thumps. Quinn moves to the edge of the celebration, using her tears to pull herself away. No one thinks it's strange. If there's anyone who should be crying tears of joy that they raised the money it's Quinn and no one is going to begrudge her a bit of privacy amid all of the smiles and cheering to let the relief flow out of her. Except it's not relief.

The lights flash and the room clears as the gleeks get set up for the last big group number.

"Alright, you may have the rest of them fooled, but not me. What's wrong?"

Head in her hands, Quinn just mumbles, "This is all my fault." Looking Mercedes in the eyes she says, "I'm the reason we didn't raise enough money tonight."

Looking genuinely lost, Mercedes asks, "I thought you just told everybody that we did? You lied?"

Quinn slowly rocks her head from side to side. "No, I didn't lie. That was my mother on the phone. I told her that I was going to say that we'd raised the money to force her to let me use my trust fund. Without it we can only save one center but not both."

Mercedes is wearing her proud mama face. Look at how far her little Quinn-bee has come. "Wow Quinn, that's so awesome of you. You just saved the night, so why the long face?"

In a very unladylike motion, Quinn wipes her runny nose with the hem of her performance shirt. "I forced her hand, so to punish me, she's going to make me give it all, not just the half we need tonight, but the part I was going to use for school and for our apartment next year. All of it."

"She's punishing you for _helping_?"

"Not just for helping, I'm being punished for everything." Looking off into space, mentally tabulating a laundry list of her past wrongs, Quinn continues. "You know ruining her life and all when I screwed up my own. I know I'm not the best person or role model, and I just feel like when I got pregnant, everything just got worse. My parents split up, my mom had to get a real job to support herself, my dad still barely talks to me, I am alone and confused about love, I miss my baby but know that I would suck as a mother, and then there's tonight." She is fingering her phone, wondering if she did the right thing. The look she gives Mercedes is heartbreaking. "Of all of the people we know who could have gotten lost and wandered into that grungy building in Lima Heights Adjacent, why'd it have to be me? Why did I have to promise them that I would move a mountain to save them, when I'm so messed up myself?" Arms flailing, she asks, desperation clear, "Why couldn't it have been Brittany? She's so positive and happy and not, me. Or, or you? You are such a great friend. You'd be the best for them, not me."

"Oh Quinn, you're not messed up." Giving that a second thought, Mercedes amends her statement with, "Well, at least no more than the rest of us anyway." She looks to see Quinn still grim faced, corners of her lips not even twitching at her little joke. Sighing, she says, "You were just the girl they needed and I knew that somehow some way we were going to pull this off. I didn't think that you'd have to give so much to make it happen, but you are my sister and you are more precious than gold. Those girls love you, and so do I."

Quinn thinks, _O how the mighty have fallen._ "I had so much that I took for granted. I was just as bad as Santana, probably worse because I never got caught, never got in trouble. When I think about the things that I've done to you, Rachel, Santana, Finn, Puck, Sam, and Beth, I feel as if I deserve this. I deserve to lose everything to save these girls who saved me. I will figure something out for next year; I won't abandon you."

Taking her hand, Mercedes gives the top of it a light pat. "Honey, both Sam and I can work right alongside you. Even with your offer, I never expected you to cover everything."

Leaning close, Quinn whispers, "I can't help but think that if I hadn't had Beth that we wouldn't even need a concert. I would just put on my sweet innocent voice and ask my daddy for the money. Before Beth, he would have done anything for me. If I hadn't messed up so bad and had a baby at 16, we wouldn't even be here."

"You got that right. We wouldn't be here because we wouldn't even be friends." Quinn looks at Mercedes shocked. "Listen, Beth saved your life and brought us together. Don't get it twisted. The path may have wandered a bit after, but you are not the same girl you were before you had Beth. You are not the same girl who would steal some one's boyfriend, or treat people like dirt just because, or rat out her teammate just to be captain of the cheerios, or slap the taste outta Tinkerbell's mouth over some boy, like you did almost a year ago to the day. Now _that _girl, _that_ girl would have half-drowned Rachel in that bathtub and not batted an eye." Quinn can't help but smirk, just a wee bit at that. "It may be hard to see and even harder right now to believe, but Beth was a blessing. Before she came into your life you never would have given it all away like this, and…" lifting her hand to give it a kiss, she finishes with, "…it's not really a loss if it's freely given."

Lip trembling, fresh tears falling, Quinn, now full of a new resolve, answers her friend. "No, you don't get it twisted. I never would have given it all away before you came into my life. You took such good care of me and pre-Beth, and you started me on the road to healing." Looking up at the ceiling, trying to force her tears back, she says, "It's just money right? I can get a job. Giving it all away will just make me everyone else."

"Baby, you'll never be just like everybody else. Are you sure that your're ready to do this?"

Still crying, but looking happy to be shedding the tears, Quinn nods yes. "Yup, because just like before, I've got you right here next to me, holding my hand."

**Sue's Corner…**

"What's going on here?" The two cheerios break from their hug, quickly wiping their faces before looking at Coach Sylvester. "I thought we had a grand finale to prepare for?" She raises an eyebrow at them. "Etta, I think you better go and check on those little ruffians out there, I need to talk to Q." After one last quick hug, Mercedes scurries off to help with the final preparations. Sue levels one long hard look at Quinn.

She's still wiping away her last few tears. "Sorry Coach, no tears in cheerleading, right?"

Coach Sylvester snorts at Quinn's words. "I did a good job with you didn't I Q? Almost too good."

"What are you talking about Coach?"

"I never apologized to you did I?"

"For what? You don't apologize for anything, ever."

"True, but there are exceptions." Sue shifts on her feet, and Quinn stops crying. Sue Sylvester didn't get nervous in the presence of her cheerios. They trembled in her presence. "I need to apologize for not being the most supportive mentor when you, ahh…got pregnant. Sorry." Quinn isn't sure how to respond due to shock, so she remains quiet. "I was pretty nasty if I recall correctly. I let my healthy obsession with winning get in the way of helping you."

"You were my Coach; I had parents, Puck, Mercedes, and the rest of the glee club. It's okay."

Shaking her head slowly, Sue says, "No, no it wasn't. You were one of my girls and I let you down. You were my perfect Q and I didn't want to see you throw your life away by having a kid in high school. But I know now that you weren't perfect, and that you didn't throw your life away. Perfection has nothing to do with backhand springs and human pyramids. It doesn't really exist, or if it does, it doesn't really last."

"It doesn't?"

"No, not with the stuff that actually matters. It's here and then gone in a flash." Quinn looks over, puzzled. Buddha Brittany maybe, but philosophical Coach Sylvester? "You know who would have loved this night?"

"No, who?"

"Jean. And I know something else too."

"What?"

"That she would have wanted to help." Wordlessly Sue passes Quinn a folded piece of paper.

It's a check, and as Quinn unfolds the paper, her eyes grow wide as she reads the amount, $100,000. All of the air leaves Quinn's lungs at once as she struggles to ask, "H—how? How is this possible?"

"Well my lobbying in the state Senate was not for nothing. Jean had a lot of medical expenses to cover, and we set up a rather hefty life insurance policy to…take…" Sue exhales, pausing before she continues. "To take care of things after she was gone. She didn't care one fig about money, and told me to spend whatever was left on something that made me happy."

Quinn quirks her head at Sue. "I make you happy?"

"No." Avoiding eye contact, in typical Sue Sylvester fashion she says, "My safe house with underground fallout bunker on the island of Hawaii makes me happy." Sue chuckles at Quinn's exasperated expression. "Actually she told me to blow it all on something special." She leans over and nudges Quinn with her elbow.

"Y—you think I'm something special?"

"Always. I'm real proud of you Q and that's something I don't get to say very often." Quinn grabs Coach Sylvester, pulling her into a tight hug. "No touchies." Despite the warning, Sue still leans her head down and brushes the top of Quinn's head with her lips.

Giggling, Quinn sniffles loudly and says, "Oh, sorry, I got carried away, and I know; speak of this to no one."

They both separate as they hear an unassuming throat clearing coming from the doorway. "Quinn?" Sam is standing in the doorway with an outstretched hand. "Are you ready for the final tally?"

Giving Coach Sylvester one last grateful look, she takes his hand. "Yeah, I'm ready." Sue turns her back to them as they leave. Her quiet reflection lasts but moments.

"Coach? Are you okay? Are you…" Becky comes up and turns Coach Sylvester around so that she can look her in the eye. Taking a few steps back, she squints her eyes, peering at Sue's face. "Are you crying?"

Sue wipes her face. "No." Her voice is full of false indignation. "I'm not crying. Tears are for the weak."

Playing along Becky says, "Right Coach." She then tosses Sue her bullhorn. "Now let's get out of here before the inevitable rioting starts!"

Giving Becky a tiny salute, Sue answers with, "I couldn't have said it any better myself."

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final tally. All gleeks to the stage." Once everyone is there, holding hands, Artie says, "Okay, roll his theme music." Puck shimmies his way back out onto the stage for one last announcement.

"Finn, I need your biggest, baddest, drumroll please" Finn is only more than happy to oblige._ Bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrr_…. "$250,000! We did IIIIITTTTTT!" Finn rushes Puck, who jumps in his arms laughing as he's carried off the stage, pumping his fists in the air. The ensuing celebratory applause makes the auditorium walls quake.

The lights go out, and the audience falls silent for the final performance. One lone spotlight shines center stage, highlighting Artie's silhouette. Artie, "La-ser…"

The house lights rise slowly with the music as all of the gleeks are now assembled onstage. Together they all sing the chorus, "Alright, already the show goes on; all night, till the morning we dream so long; anybody ever wonder, when they would see the sun up; just remember when you come up; the show goes on!" They have their hands in the air, smiles on their faces, and the cheerios flood the aisles of the auditorium, trying to get everyone out of their seats.

"Have you ever had the feeling that you was being had; Don't that shit that make you mad; They treat you like a slave, with chains all on your soul, and put whips up on your back…" Only familiar with the cheesy announcer persona, the auditorium erupts into applause and 'awww yeahs!" as Artie takes the first verse. Never judge a book by its cover.

"…they be lying through they teeth; hope you slip up off your path; I don't switch up I just laugh; put my kicks up on they desk…" Santana is dancing around Artie and she and two other cheerios form a human desk as Brittany helps Artie throw his feet up on their backs. "…unaffected by they threats, then get busy on they ass; see that's how that _L_-Town made me…"

Even more cries go out for the Lima shout out. "…Go on and put your hands up, when times are hard you stand up; _A-R-T_ the man, cause a brand that the fans trust; so even if they ban us they'll never slow my plans up!" If they weren't up before, they are up now. Principal Figgins is doing his hand groove, singing the chorus right long with the gleeks, the cheerios, and everyone else in the auditorium (including Sue and Becky).

Puck takes the second verse, and when you really think about it, it makes sense. His story, out of all of the gleeks, is the most like those of the kids the youth centers are designed to help. Fatherless, troublemaker, teen-aged dad, juvenile delinquent, bully, hustler. He knows exactly where they are coming from, and it's evident as he raps, "One in the air for the people that ain't here; Two in the air for the father that's there; Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto; Four for the kids who don't wanna be there; None for the _guys_ trying to hold them back; Five in the air for the teacher not scared to tell those kids that's living in the ghetto that the _guys_ holdin back that the World is theirs…"

During the next round of the chorus Mike is popping so hard with Artie, Melanie, and Brittany that he looks like he's gonna break. Their little dance-off in the center of the stage whips the audience into a new round of whistles, shouts and applause.

Surprisingly, the innocent looking blonde haired vixen stalks toward the front of the stage to take the last verse. Never fear, our Brittany's swag is firmly intact. "So no matter what you been through; no matter what you into; no matter what you see when you look outside your window; brown grass or green grass; picket fence or barbed wire; Never ever put them down; you just lift your arms higher; raise em till' your arms tired; Let em' know you're there; That you struggling and survivin' that you gonna persevere; Yeah, ain't no body leavin, no body goin' home; even if they turn the lights out, the show is goin' on!"

She throws her arms up with such force that she almost flips herself off of the stage.

Those kids and that audience have seen it all. In a night where they raised a quarter of a million dollars, why should they find it so surprising that hottest rappers were the dude in the wheelchair rocking the glasses and the blonde girl with the bouncy ponytail. Makes perfect sense.

Sue and Becky hit the lights once more, and the planned laser show goes off without a hitch. (Thanks AV club!). They too shake their glow-in-the-dark pom-poms as they watch the audience, marked by hundreds of glow sticks waving in the air in time to the beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: The Afterparty<strong>

**Eventually The Show Does End…**

Most everyone has cleared out, and Rachel is pacing, trying to convince herself to take a chance. _I can do this. I'm Rachel Berry. She's my friend now; surely she'll go with me to prom. _Just as Rachel is about to walk up to Quinn, Finn's approach causes her to hang back in the shadows.

"Quinn, can I talk to you about something."

Quinn can feel heat rising to her cheeks. Inwardly she curses herself for her blotchy appearance. Finn just thinks it makes her look even cuter. "Sure Finn, what about?"

"A couple of things. First off I should congratulate you for pulling off tonight. I know we all helped, but we wouldn't have done it for just anyone. You're special."

"I've been hearing that an awful lot tonight."

Stepping closer, Finn says, "Well it's true, you are." Clearing his throat he continues. "I have a, uhhh, present for you, for making tonight such a smashing success."

"I don't nee—" Before she can finish saying that she didn't need anything, Finn leans down and kisses her. The kiss is sweet, but firm and she can't help but bring her arms up. First resting them on his forearms, to push him away, and then quickly sliding them up his arms to link her hands behind his neck.

Rachel slides back. She knew that Finn liked Quinn, they all did, but Quinn was always so serious about Quinnependence. She just kept turning him down. As she feels a tear slide down her face, Rachel realizes that somewhere deep down in the recesses of her broken heart, she'd still had a little hope that maybe Finn would eventually give her another chance. Presented with incontrovertible evidence to the contrary, she goes and does the only thing she can. She makes her way to the stage to sing.

…

Breaking from the kiss, Quinn is lightheaded and flushed. Finn's no better. "Finn, you know that I can't. I'm going to Atlanta with Mercedes and Sam, and you are staying here." Stepping back out of his embrace, she repeats, "I can't."

Finn gives her his trademark 'it's all okay' grin. "I know. That was for doing such a great job tonight, remember?" He can't help but laugh at the slightly embarrassed expression on her face. "Just friends, right?" Still unable to answer, Quinn just nods yes. "Are we friends who can go to prom together? We can even bring Rachel if that'll make you feel better."

Quinn closes her eyes and thinks, _God I love this man. _The thought is out, and suddenly Quinn looks at Finn through new eyes. Yes, he's her first real love, but that was before she knew what real love looked like. "Rachel?"

"Of course, she does have a knack for helping people finding their true heart's match by the end of the night. I mean look at Mercedes and Sam. If we're not careful we could end up like them. Googley eye-sex twenty-four seven." He rolls his eyes. "I mean, who wants _that_?"

She wants to laugh so badly, but fights it, among other things. Extending her hand to seal the deal she declares, "Friends and we bring the Munchkin."

…

In the dimly lit auditorium, Rachel let's her brave face fall as she starts singing. "I had it all ; But I let it slip away; Couldn't see I treated you wrong; Now I wander around ; Feeling down and cold; Trying to believe that you're gone…"

_Why does this hurt so much? It's not Finn I want, but I still want __it__, love. I want someone to look at me like Finn just looked at Quinn. The way Tina looks at Mike, and Blaine looks at Kurt, and Dave looks at Shemar. Or even Artie looks at __both__ Santana and Brittany. The way Sam looks at Mercedes. _

"Love takes time; To heal when you're hurting so much; Couldn't see that I was blind; To let you go; I can't escape the pain inside; 'Cause love takes time; I don't wanna be here; I don't wanna be here alone…"

_Will I be alone forever? _

"Losing my mind; From this hollow in my heart…"

Turning around, Rachel is startled to hear someone else sing the next stanza. Mercedes steps out of the shadows, joining her on stage, singing, "Suddenly _you're_ so incomplete."

Rachel nods her head yes, extending her arms towards her friend. Voice begging, she sings, "Lord I'm needing you now; Tell me how to stop the rain; Tears are falling down endlessly…"

Shaking her head, Mercedes pulls her into a quick hug. "_Baby_, Love takes time; To heal when you're hurting so much; Couldn't see that _you were_ blind; To let _him_ go; _You _can't escape the pain inside; 'Cause love takes time…"

More tears falling as she hears the truth in her friend's words, Rachel sings quietly, "_But_ I don't wanna be here; I don't wanna be here alone…"

Mercedes pulls her more tightly into the hug, singing sweet reassurance into her ear. "_You _don't _have to_ be here; _You_ don't _have to_ be here alone…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ppptttthhhhh, pass me the tissues please:<strong>

The opening remarks quote is from Marianne Williamson's book 'A Return To Love'. I heard it in the movie 'Akeelah and the Bee'. That Keke Palmer is so adorable.

Yeah, Sir Mix-a-Lot! I am fairly certain that Artie knows all of the words to Baby Got Back. (I'm also pretty sure that Sam knows them too!)

Last of the JSJ egg-puns…I promise!

My Mariah Carey appreciation update is now complete.

Lupe Fiasco, The Show Goes On. Yes, Brittany raps. Just get over it people. I write it, therefore it be. ;)

QuinnCedes, QuinnCedes, QuinnCedes, QuinnCedes friendship :) I ship it so hard it hurts.

Huggles, thanks Emz. I'm pretty sure that I stole that, hope you don't mind! (I'm sure I'll hear about it if you do…)

()() hop, hop, twitchy, hop…They're baa-aaaccckkk! PROM is up next. Did you hear me? PROM! Let the fluff fall where it may. But, I'm not ready. I still need a song for Rachel to sing to Dave and Shemar.

Why is Rachel singing to Dave and Shemar? If you hadn't noticed, she's really trying show her friends that she cares. That's why she wrote the apology letter to Finn, took 1000 slushies to the face for Quinn, and helped Tina make the costumes for NON2. She definitely has to do something special for Dave for outing him, and she will eventually do something for Kurt (for skipping out on Pip, Pip, Hooray), and something for Mercedes and Sam (for just being evil). They couldn't just welcome her back as if nothing had happened, so…there you go.

()() PROM is going to be awesome…Just trust me on this.()()

Shameless Self-Promotion:

Bolo is finally up and…y'all just don't know. (The M-ride along is all grown up). M is for What Again?

And, give my new story a chance. Sure it'll break your heart, but I promise to heal it completely by the time we find out who shot Shelby and figure out what happened to baby Beth. Underneath it all, it's still Samcedes4ever. Urban Legends and Fairytales.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it!


	39. CH 37: Keep CALM and do the ROBOT

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 37: Stay CALM and do the ROBOT (mini-Prom Part 1)**

**Thank-you all for the ReviewLOVE (and to those of you for the alerts and the favorites too!). I have discovered that I cannot live my life (with the major job commitments, the mister, my sweet jr, the house, random illnesses, etc) and update TWO main stories at the same time, so all of that reader love really helps (as are all of the awesome updates y'all are putting up too!). **

**Thanks you so much for sticking with the story even though updates are just plain random at this point. Summer can't come soon enough. But by no means have I abandoned Summer in LA :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: It's time to take some parts of the story full circle. Past hurts will be made right. There's an unofficial anniversary of sorts. And an unsung hero will get his due. But what I want to know is: will Quinn get all slappy with Rachel <strong>_**again**_** this year? P.s. I love slappy Quinn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hop, hop, twitchy, hop, hop….<strong>

**-Captain?**

**-Yes?**

**-What's that noise?**

**-Do I really have to answer that? You should know by now what the pitter patter of thousands of little bunny feet sound like.**

**()(): We're baaacccckkk. Fluffy tails and floppy ears for everyone. *Brittany S. Pierce style fist pump***

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Pre-Prom Happenings<strong>

**Dudes United…**

"You guys alright?" Puck looked between the two guys as they entered the basement, immediately picking up on some kind of tension.

"We're fine."

"_Okay_." Puck didn't buy that for a minute, but thanks to another couple tiff, the guys were running late. He looked at Kurt, still red in the face from his disagreement over socks of all things with Blaine. Shaking his head, Puck still can't figure out why Kurt was with them and not the girls. _Not that I don't love the guy, but holy hell, who gets mad about socks? You don't even see'em. _Unless you were Blaine Anderson, who had a strange affinity for too-short slacks.

He looks at Sam, mouthing, 'fix this', who just shrugs in response, asking 'how?' They look at Finn and are rewarded by a helpless 'I am not even sure what's going on' look. Shooting an annoyed look out of the window, Puck tries to dismiss all of the men-down by saying, "Whatever, limo's here, mount up."

Once inside the limo Mike and Artie begin an animated conversation about the DJ they were able to snag for this year's prom. There weren't enough free frozen yogurt coupons in the world to convince the gleeks to run the music at their own senior prom. It only takes them a few minutes to realize that they are the only guys talking, smiling, or in general acting as if they were having a good time.

After a few moments spent in strained silence, Sam finally asks, "This is senior prom, what gives?"

Kurt uncrosses then recrosses his legs, his eyes sliding over Blaine.

Fighting back a laugh, Finn asks, "Seriously dude? You're still on the socks?"

Glaring, Kurt snaps back, "Have you seen them?"

Oblivious, Finn responds with, "Yeah, and I think they're cool." Surveying the rest of the limo garners Kurt no support. "Of course I live in flannel, so what do I know?"

"Exactly, what _do_ you know about fashion?"

Holding his hands out to placate his brother, Finn shakes his head, smiling. "Dude, chill. You went all Braveheart last year and—t"

"That was an ode to Alexander McQueen, not Sesame Street."

Sam fails to snort back his laugh. "Sorry, but I'm with Finn on this one. McQueen boy-skirt trumps loud socks." Unable to handle the intense disappointment on Kurt's face, he looks around the cab for support. "Am I right?"

Mike is doing his best Tina imitation by pretending to be heavily preoccupied with his game of 'Angry Birds'. Artie is doing his best Santana imitation by pretending to pick the lock on the mini-bar. Puck doesn't need to pretend; instead he extends his fist to give Sam a pound, earning him an equally outraged look from Kurt. Dave and Shemar just stare.

Puck gives Kurt his best 'Judging You' face. "What? Blondie is right and you know it. Finn told me about how your dad was worried that you were gonna get a beatdown for showing your knees in that get-up last year and you still rocked it. How are you gonna come at Blaine because he did what you asked him in his own way too?"

Kurt's low growl can be heard rumbling around in his throat as he weighs Puck's question, his obvious agitation at being put out showing in the faster bounce of his crossed leg. Sighing to let go of all of his angsty feelings, Kurt says, "Thank-you Noah for that extremely intuitive observation. I suppose that between Blaine and I, my style choices would be considered bolder."

Shrugging, Puck says, "I just want us all ready to part-ay by the time we get to Mercedes'."

Turning to Blaine, Kurt lays a hand on his thigh. "If you want to expand your fashion horizons beyond witty bowties and into sockwear, who am I to argue?" With all now being right in the world of Klaine, everyone turns their eyes to that other pink elephant in the limo, Shave.

Shemar shakes his head, indicating that it was no use. Clearly he doesn't know the group that he's become a part of as they don't know the meaning of the word no. Half-smiling, he continues to shake his head, saying, "No really guys, we aren't fighting about socks, and I doubt that our particular issue will be fixed by the time we get to Mecedes'."

"Try us."

After looking nervously over at Dave, Shemar says, "We're not ready."

Leaning back in his seat, Dave gives Shemar a sour look, and in an even more sour tone says, "Just come out and say it why don't you? _I'm_ not ready." Shemar buries his face into his hands as Dave continues talking. "Shemar figures that it's time for us to stop hiding at school, for the first time ever outside of glee, at prom."

Nodding his head, Sam says, "I know a thing or two about hiding your relationship and what I learned is that even when you think that you're being careful, the people that really know you can see it."

Dave visibly pales. Quickly Kurt interjects, "Sam shush, you're not helping."

"Karma is such a bitch, and I thought I'd already paid for all crap I pulled on Kurt and you guys, but…I can't shake the feeling that I still have more coming." Mike throws his arm around Dave's shoulders, unable to offer any words of encouragement for the time being.

"You've been such a big help to me with the GLBT club and the no-bullying policy." Kurt speaks the truth, but Dave still looks doubtful. "Trust me, no one is going to mess with you tonight."

Dave shoots back, "If you feel so safe, then why aren't you and Blaine more…more…_couplely_ when he visits you at school?"

Reaching for Blaine's hand, Kurt answers with a strong, "We are."

Under his breath, Dave mumbles, 'Bullshit'

Kurt's neck does a small diva-swerve to the left. "Excuse me? We are. We went to prom together last year. Just because we don't try to give each other tonsillectomies every time we are within a foot of each other doesn't mean that we aren't out and proud. We're just modest."

Dealing with a diva on a daily basis, Sam speaks up, hoping to diffuse some of the tension in the limo. "Dave, I get it, you're scared, but you don't have to be. We—"

Dave looks at Sam and openly laughs in his face. It was an empty hollow laugh that was stained with touch of sorrow. "What do you know about being scared?"

"We live in Ohio. People bother me and Mercedes all the time. I mean, this summer we got jumped by a couple of guys at the state fair."

Sam's disclosure, which had remained a secret until that moment, brought a chorus of concerned 'Whats? Huhs?' and 'Did you get hurts?' from the gleeks in the limo. It also took the bluster and anger out of Dave, who looked at his friend through new eyes.

"I—I didn't know. Sorry, I just assumed that because you're so popular and stuff tha—"

Frustrated by the memory, Sam snaps, "Well, don't assume. You know what they say." Taking a deep breath in to regain his composure, in a much softer tone, he says, "If Puck and Finn hadn't shown up when they did, I don't know what would have happened." He looks Dave in the eye. Ashamed, Dave tries to avoid the contact, but in the end he gives in and returns Sam's thoughtful gaze. "There are plenty of people who still don't get me and Cedes together, just like they don't get you and Shemar together."

"Or me and Zizes…"

"Or me and Santana…and Brittany."

"Or me and Blaine."

Unable to stop the question from spilling out, Dave asks, "Those guys, were they from Carmel?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dave turns a light shade of green. The mood in the limo drops a notch as everyone understands what is on Dave's mind.

Reaching across Shemar, Kurt iterates, "David we have worked tirelessly this year to foster a bully-free environment at William McKinley. This isn't Carmel. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I—I know, but I can't help but think about it. I believe in the all of the work that you've done this year, I just don't believe in me."

"Well you should. Even though you are still mostly in the closet, you are leading by example as a former bully."

Pulling back, Kurt asks cautiously, "Why is all of this coming out tonight? Nothing has happened, has it?"

"No, but I may have had something to do with that." As one, the group turns to look at Shemar. "I want prom to be awesome and it just won't be if I can't even be with the person I want to be with."

Whisper quiet, Dave says, "I'm scared." Voice haunted, he says, "I don't want to go to the wrong after prom party and end up…like he did." Dave doesn't have to say who 'he' is. They all know that he is referring to Mike.

"Dude you're gonna be at the only party that matters, ours. We got your back all the way."

Dave looks at the young man sporting the Mohawk. "You do?"

"Family."

"That's just what I was trying to say earlier. You're a part of us now and just like you stood up for Mercedes at Regions against Six-minute-St. James, I've got no problem standing up with you now."

Nodding, Finn and Artie both say, "We're here."

Mike goes to remove his arms from Dave's shoulder, pausing to ask one last time, "You sure you're okay?" Dave nods an affirmative.

Ready to get everyone back in partay mode, Puck says, "Alright, now that that's out of the way, can we stuff our feelings back into a box and man up?" Even Artie gives him a look for that. "What? Fine, hug it out and then put the ladyparts away?"

As they exit the limo the guys form a loose circle in Mercedes' front lawn. After giving Dave a quick hug, Kurt is a blur as he flies into the house to make sure that none of the girls needed his skills. True to their word, each of the guys gives Dave a hug.

"Ummm, what's going on here?" The boys break apart as Santana approaches. Britts had accidentally tweeted a picture of her to Artie in her prom dress, so she didn't see the point in joining the grand staircase entrance brigade.

Sam looks from Santana to Puck, grinning from ear to ear at how they must look. However, it was Blaine who ended up pulling her into the group hug, saying, "She's practically one of us anyway."

After a too long embrace she can be heard saying, "Alright Rainbow Tights, hands off my underboob."

**OOOhhhh lookit…There's A Rainbow in the Backyard…**

"Brittany, stop it. This is just getting ridiculous."

"But…"

"No buts." Smoothing down her overly poufy dress, Rachel glares at Brittany, adding, "Keep your hands and your tongue to yourself." Crestfallen, Brittany backs away from the shorter girl and flops down onto the bed. Without even looking, Rachel can feel the eye darts whizzing her way. "Please, save Santana, you would all tell her the same thing." The girls all shake their heads. "Seriously, you can't possibly expect me to entertain her delusions."

Santana answers flatly, "We indulge yours, don't we?"

Tina can be heard making a 'tisk-tisk' sound in her throat. "Rachel, it's Brittany. We all make exceptions for Brittany.

"Her cat cooks for her." Mercedes says matter-of-factly.

Kurt holds up his hands, refusing to take sides. Rachel looks to Lauren to be her ally and fellow voice of reason (to no avail.) "Rachel, she thinks her own nipples are made out of pepperoni for chrissakes."

Letting out an exasperated 'argh', Rachel stomps over to the door. "No, not happening. If you need me, I will be waiting downstairs with Quinn."

Rubbing Brittany's arm, Santana says, "Don't worry babe, Artie's here now so, let's go get our pre-Breadstix snuggle on." Brightening, Brittany follows Santana out of the room.

…

After elegant grand staircase entrances are made, and prettily dressed ladies were fussed over appropriately by gathered parents and significant others alike, everyone makes their way into the backyard. Thanks to her mother's green thumb, Mercedes Jones had the most beautiful backyard, if you didn't count Blaine. (I don't count Blaine).

Mercedes grabs Sam's forearm as they make their way down the path past the patio. Her father is staring way too hard at a spot behind one of her mother's rosebushes. They exchange a look of scared amusement as Mr. Jones bends down to retrieve something off of the ground. As he stands, clearly puzzled, Mercedes turns her back to him so that he doesn't see the mirth on her face. Sam's ears begin to redden. Kurt's eyes grow wide as he focuses on the shiny bit now in Mr. Jones' hand.

"Uhh, guys, anybody lose a cufflink?"

Blushing bright red, Sam stammers, "M—me sir." Quickly he retrieves his long lost cufflink, and as he slips it into place under the curious eye of Anthony Jones, he mumbles, "Thanks."

Anthony Jones cocks his head to the side at Sam's response. Before he can ask any more questions, Vivian Jones emerges from the house and announces that there was time for one last picture before sending everyone off for dinner. "C'mon you band of ruffians, try to at least group up so we can get that sunset in the background."

After a little jostling, everyone smiles and looked at the camera. Lowering it slowly, Mrs. Jones looks at the other parents, and then at her daughter and her friends. Ruffians yes, but they cleaned up rather nicely. To her it was as if a rainbow had touched down in her back yard.

Puck is whispering something, most likely very naughty, into Lauren's ear. The latter is trying not to giggle and at the same time keep her boyfriend's roving hands off of the nether regions of her lavender dress. Beside them sat Artie, flanked by Santana and Brittany. Santana's dress was floor length and faded from a bright red at the bottom, to a blossoming orange, into a cheery yellow. She literally looked aflame. Brittany's dress was iridescent and depending on the way the light hit it, it was more all of the colors rather than one pale shade.

Vivian catches Finn sneaking a peek at Quinn, although he offered his arms equally to Rachel in bubble gum pink, and the blonde girl in a cocktail length dress that matched her eyes. Her Mercedes was wearing this lovely teal gown that she had never seen, but that was undoubtedly made by Mrs. Cohn-Chang. Sam seemed rather taken. True to her alternative roots, Tina's dress was black, with a massive front split that exposed a quarter of the underskirts which were dyed to perfectly match the blue streak in her hair.

She looks at Carol and Burt, who, just like her can't believe that their babies are almost all grown up and about to go to their last high school dance. Taking a deep breath to calm her heart, Vivian puts her game face back on and walks the line once again. "You have got to be the most beautiful, colorful, mismatched group that I've ever seen. All shapes, sizes, shades, and _orientations_." Her voice cracks on the last word, giving away her true feelings. "Go on and get out of here and get to dinner…and be safe, and have fun."

…

FYI, dinner at Breadstix was mostly uneventful and drama free. Only Shemar ended up with a sore finger from trying and failing to snag the last breadstick from Santana. He's new to the inner circle. He just didn't know.*

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: The Queen, The Knight, and the Royal Court<strong>

**Dance Like No One is Watching…**

Everything is going just as it should be for the first dance numbers of the William McKinley Senior Prom. The DJ is spinning all of the dance favorites, both old and new.

Finn is desperately trying not to break anyone's nose as he maneuvers two girls around the dance floor. Blaine is doing the superman with Puck. And Brittany is doing her best to dance with Santana, Artie, and everyone else's dates.

Dave and Tina are dropping it low, while Mike teaches Shemar the infamous body roll. Kurt and Mercedes are doing elaborate hand moves reminiscent of vogue. Eyeing up his target, Sam begins to back it up, fully expecting to find Mercedes when he finally makes contact. Instead he finds Dave. Completely undeterred, Sam keeps on dancing, fists pumping in the air as Dave watches. Sam notices Shemar watching too out of the corner of his eye. With a jerk of his chin, Sam asks out across the dance floor, "Jealous?" Shemar shakes his head no. Sam figures that he can't force Dave to dance with Shemar, but he could. Heading over towards Mike and Shemar, he announces, "Don't be; there's enough of Sam to go around." Dave stops mid-drop to watch the triple body roll of Mike, Shemar, and Sam.

Mercedes just rolls her eyes and mutters, "Oh lawdy, somebody stuff that boy's ego back in before someone gets hurt." Everyone starts laughing and trying to join the body roll train, but Puckerman refuses, choosing instead to do his signature pelvic thrust. The group begins to fragment as each gleek choose a move and a side.

The light casual atmosphere is broken when the speakers blast the opening chords of the first slow song of the evening. Like a drop of water drying up on a sun baked pavement, random dance clusters are replaced by awkwardly swaying couples.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope I'll be your love; Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath; Truly, madly, deeply do…_

Once surrounded by a gaggle of friends, Dave and Shemar find themselves standing at arm's length alone in an empty spot under the slowly turning disco ball. Wordlessly, a still conflicted Dave turns on his heel and makes a beeline for the punchbowl.

Rachel, Finn, and Quinn also have a bit of an uncomfortable split on the dance floor as well. Falling into old habits, Rachel reaches for Finn's hand, only to see it pull away in the opposite direction towards Quinn's delicate fingers. Playing it off, Rachel excuses herself, declaring that she's going to check in on her cousin Bubba who volunteered to guard the ballot box this year.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain; I want to bathe with you in the sea; I want to lay like this forever; Until the sky falls down on me…_

Pulling Quinn close against his chest, both teens relish the moment. Quinn being reminded that last year she would have given everything to have Finn's eyes stay on her instead of Rachel, while Finn thought that while this moment was similar to last year at first glance, this time is the only one that matters. "What are we gonna do Quinn? With you in Atlanta and me staying here in Lima. How is this supposed to work? Just tell me and I'll do it."

Without taking her head off of his chest, she answers, "I'm not really sure. Besides, you have your own life Finn and I'm going to have mine. We're just friends remember?"

His voice is soft and muffled in her ear. "Even I know that's not true. We're more than friends."

"Maybe, but you shouldn't wait for me. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm wor—"

Finn pulls Quinn away, cutting her off. "Stop saying that. You've more than paid for your crimes against humanity…against me. We all have." Pulling her close again, he mumbles, "Well almost all of us have."

That earns him the quiet chuckle he was trying to coax out. "I know, but I don't want to hold you back from your dreams."

"Then that settles it."

Tripping slightly at the tone of Finn's voice, Quinn can't help but ask, "Settles what Finn?"

Leaning down to look her in the eyes, he says, "That I'm gonna wait for you."

"Why? How do you even know when or if I'll come back?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." He dips her, this time rather smoothly and without any hint of a potential slip. "Because you are the first girl other than my mom who actually cares about my dreams. Dad told me if I can find a girl like that, I gotta hold on to her even if it meant letting her go. I didn't understand a word of it at the time, but now it makes perfect sense."

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven; Then make you want to cry; The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty; That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers; In lonely hours; The tears devour you…._

"Mercedes, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" She giggles shyly to herself as she takes Sam's outstretched hand. "This is our first proper slow dance, you know."

"Sam, what are you talking about we danced a thousand dances at the Fall Formal."

Smiling that lopsided grin that melts her heart every single time, he shakes his head. "Nah babe, that is not prom. This, _this_ is special. A year ago we were here, and I almost chickened out on the best thing to ever happen to me."

Mercedes glides her hands over his lapels, and around his next. Her breath is light across his ears. "Are you referring to how it took you until practically the end of that dance last year to work up the nerve to ask me to dance?"

"Three quarters, but yes." His hands cinch tighter around her waist. "I was so scared that you were gonna say no. But I had to ask. The whole time I was worried that even though we came on a budget that you asked out of pity or worse, because Rachel put you up to it after I had already shot her down. "

Her laughter in his ear makes him shiver and as her hands start to play with the hair on the back of his neck and he releases a relieved sigh. "Never. I asked for the Sam of it all."

Leaning back, Sam turns his bottom lip inward and wets it with the tip of his tongue. Eyes glinting, he teases, "You had a thing for me before I even had a clue, _ain't no way_ you can deny that, right baby?"

"True." Keeping perfect time with the music, Mercedes inches up on her tiptoes to lightly tickle Sam's neck with a delicate kiss. "But none of that would have mattered if you hadn't asked me to dance. I had fun dancing with Brittany, and Artie, but you called me beautiful and treated me like a princess." Just the memory earns him another kiss. "I was just sitting at that table waiting for the clock to strike midnight and for the lights to go out."

_Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes; _

_'Cause it's standing right before you; All that you need will surely come…_

"Except they never did."

"And I get to dance with you for every song." Mercedes makes a show of clearing her throat. "What?"

"I'm all yours until the end of _this _song."

Halting mid-sway Sam asks, "And then where are you going?"

"I told Brittany that we needed to show a few girls what real dancing looks like."

Sam's face drops and so does his bottom lip as the song begins to wind down. Knowing that he's only playing, Mercedes gives him a _slightly_ apologetic look as she starts to pull away. "Hold on there Missy, not so fast." He pulls her back, wrapping his arms around her. "I happen to know the DJ Colin is about to play our song." Another slow song begins…

_No, I can't take one more step towards you; 'Cause all that's waiting is regret; Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore; You lost the love I loved the most…_

Mercedes smiles that gorgeous smile that has been taking his breath away for the last year. Leaning in close, she says, "I thought he was in the AV club and that his name was Paul?"

"It is, but I'm like the Potter to his Creevey."

Mercedes eyes start to outshine the glittery ball spinning overhead, and every other source of light in the room. "And with that, Mr. Evans, you undeniably confirm that you are still the dork, and I'm still the diva."

"And…?"

"And I love you and I wouldn't want it any other way."

_And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars; _

_Collecting your jar of hearts; And tearing love apart…_

As they listen to 'their song' the swirling couple descends into laughter in the center of the dappled floor. Sam busts out his new and improved slo-mo stop motion robot, which Mercedes answers with the running man. Did they get a few weird looks? Yes. Did they care? No. As far as Sam and Mercedes are concerned, they are the only ones there anyway.

**Class Protector…**

Backstage…

"How can you spend all night dancing with everybody else but me?"

"I didn't do any of the slow dances with them, and for the other songs we were all dancing together in one big group."

Before Shemar can respond, Santana comes up to the two guys. "Dave, are you sure you're up to this? We can switch if you want."

Dave looks at Shemar one last time before shaking his head. "If I can't do this, then I'll never be ready."

Unguarded, she says quietly, "These things take time. If you need more time just say it. I'd understand if you did."

"My time has come, so to speak. I need to do this. I have to make up for what happened last year while I still have the chance." He gives her a weak smile before turning and stepping through the curtain.

"You think he'll be able to do it?"

Santana looks down at her feet. Slowly she says, "You wanna know what I think? I think that if there had been just one more slow song, you would have gotten your first dance." She raises her head and gives him a small smile before stepping out onstage to join Dave.

Onstage…

"Can I have your attention please?" Slowly the students gathered in the gym stop dancing, laughing, and talking, and turn their faces towards the stage where Principal Figgins, Dave, and Santana are standing in the spotlight. After relative silence is achieved, Principal Figgins clears his throat and continues. "Before we get to the King and Queen ceremony, we have a special award for the student who has literally changed the face of William McKinley High School forever." Looking down into the audience, he asks quietly, "Kurt, can you come forward please?"

A completely stunned Kurt finds himself standing all alone with a semicircle of his closest friends surrounding him. Very slowly he begins to walk towards the stage, the heels of his boots making small little _click, click_, sounds. About 5 feet from the stage he turns and sees that all of his friends have disappeared. Everyone else in attendance is standing there, smiling at him reassuringly.

"That's close enough Kurt. This is for you."

Mercedes suddenly appears and hands him a box and a dozen red roses. Balancing the roses in one hand, Kurt opens the box to find an iridescent unicorn statue wearing a satin trimmed top hat and scarf. The plaque beneath the mythical creature simply said 'Thank you Kurt.' Kurt starts to tear up, but quickly blinks away the tears when Mercedes whispers, "But wait, there's more. I'll keep this safe for you." Silently she takes the award, leaving him with only one long stemmed red rose from his bouquet and quickly disappears again, leaving Kurt to stare at her retreat with a slightly open mouth.

"I will now turn the floor over to Mr. David Karofsky and Ms. Santana Lopez." Principal Figgin's announcement brings Kurt's attention back to the stage.

Smiling a broad, genuine, and surprisingly sweet smile, Santana is the first to speak. "We just want to say thanks for making William McKinley bully free for the first time ever. She brandishes a bright red beret at the crowd, earning several chuckles.

"I know those bullywhip outfits that we rocked last year were ridiculously fierce, right?" Dave's quip earns even more laughter from the students. With a more serious tone, Dave speaks again. "It was just a big show. We didn't really care about bullying. I mean, San and I were two of the biggest bullies in the school. But you," Dave points at Kurt. "You refused to let us make bullying a joke, and I—I know from firsthand experience that it is serious."

"You taught me how to use my powers for good instead of evil." Shouts of 'yeah Satan' can be heard. Santana gives a half chuckle before saying, "Seriously though, you helped me to stop being so angry all the damn time and to just hold her hand." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Santana and Dave link hands onstage.

Nodding, Dave adds, "Me too." They are joined onstage by Brittany who holds Santana's free hand, and by Blaine, who after giving Kurt a not-so-subtle wink, links hands with Dave.

Very quickly the missing male gleeks appear onstage and join the four. The girls drift across in a rainbow hued line between Kurt and the stage. Onstage Puck grabs Blaine's hand, Shemar grabs Puck's, Finn takes Shemar's, Mike grabs Finn's, Artie rolls into place to take Mike's hand, and Sam holds Artie's.

After an encouraging squeeze from Blaine and Santana, Dave says, "Kurt, please accept my apology. Last year I won Prom King and you Queen. Prank or not, I ran away and left you behind to face the music alone. I'm finally done running." With that said, Dave releases his hold on Blaine and Santana's hands and hops down off of the stage. Right hand now outstretched, he says, "May I have this dance?"

Following Dave's lead, all of the guys come offstage and wait patiently while Kurt nods at Dave, accepting his offer. To Kurt's surprise, the guys pair off with each other and the girls drift off into the waiting crowd to find dance partners of their own. Slowly spinning under the discoball speckled lights, Kurt can see that practically everyone at the dance is paired off, boys with boys, girls with girls. Frowning, he turns to look back at Dave. "This is from all of us. From everyone who's been bullied that you've helped. It's just one dance, right?"

Cue the music and the remarkable pre-choreographed dance number that our gleeks have made famous.

_Let's live before die...lets laugh before we cry; Let's hold each other tight and die; Let's try before we fail; Let's fly before we bail; Let's keep things black and white and dance!_

Smelling the rose, all Kurt can think is, _A tango, a Broadway tango for me._

Quinn is leading Mercedes around the floor, both of them coloring their looks with faux-eyesex and come-hither stares.

Tina is grimacing as Becky stomps on her foot for the fifth time, shaking her head as the girl insists upon dipping her again.

Decked out in a bedazzled tracksuit with tails, Sue says, "C'mon Holly, let's cut a rug."

Bowing politely, Principal Figgins grabs Mr. Schue's hands. As they execute a turn, he says, "Well William, I have to hand it to you. That club of misfits you pulled together has really made a positive difference at William McKinley. Good job."

Shaking his head, all Mr. Schue can say is, "All I did was bring them together. They were already pretty great."

Mysteriously, Rachel Berry is nowhere to be found.

_The World, We See. Can only be our friend; If You. And Me, keep dancing till the end; Cant' we see eye to eye, and over simplify. Lets live before we die and dance!_

Azimio is standing in front of the punch bowl not exactly upset, but not exactly happy. He's all for Dave finally just being Dave, but all this? Rick 'The Stick' sidles up to him. Shooting the Puck-head a dirty look, Az asks, "Got a problem?"

"Nah." Rick shuffles uncomfortably on his feet and motions towards the couples dancing. "Never thought I'd see this at our prom."

"Truth."

Rick blows out a hard breath. "So were you planning on sitting this one out or are you gonna dance?" Azimio gives him a questioning look as two guys shuffle past, laughing their asses off, but being good sports about everything. One of the guys was on the football team and the other was on the hockey team. Shrugging, The Stick says, "I mean this is the first time you've stopped dancing all night and isn't Karofsky like your best friend?"

"What's it to you?"

"I dunno. Aren't you gonna support him?" Azimio shrugs his shoulders, eyes trained on Dave and Kurt on the dance floor. "Look man, I know how you feel." The Stick looks at Azimio. "Since that club started, everything's turned all upside down. But without that assembly, and the club, and the stuff I learned this year, I never would have figured out that my favorite Uncle is…_you know_. Last year I would have stopped talking to him and I ain't gonna lie, I probably would have egged his house too, but not anymore." Az remains silent, not sure what Rick is really getting at. "Look, I figure if we can't slushie 'em, we might as well join 'em."

Azimio starts to laugh, quietly at first, but volume rising with each second. He offers his fist to The Stick for a pound before sliding out towards the center of the floor, with Rick quickly following. Besides, it is just one silly dance on one awesome night. (And it's my story; they'll dance if I want them to!)

_Lets live before we die and dance!_

Eventually, two swirling couples collide and Blaine, Dave, Kurt and Shemar are left standing in the middle of the dance floor. Smiling, Kurt takes Blaine's hand and leads him off on a charge, red rose dangling from his lips. Shemar doesn't move. Closing his eyes, Dave reaches for Shemar's hand and wraps it around his waist. Pausing to kiss the second one, he pulls that one around his waist too. Leaning in, he touches his forehead to Shemar's, whispering, "I'm finally ready."

**Slappy Happy Q…**

Smiling, Finn motions to Quinn. "Picture time."

Allowing herself to be led towards the flashing camera setup, a frowning Quinn asks, "Where's Rachel?"

Shrugging, Finn says, "I dunno, I haven't seen her since I taught Puckerman how to tango." He does another classic Hudson spin, almost knocking Quinn off of her feet.

Quinn snorts, and then looks only slightly embarrassed at her unladylike outburst. "Bathroom maybe?" Smiling she says, "She's our date, so I'll go hunt her down. Be right back."

…

"Rachel? Why are you hiding in the bathroom?"

Wiping tears, both old and new, from her cheeks with a tissue, Rachel stammers out, "N—no, no reason." Rachel is rewarded with Quinn's ice cold bullshit face. "Fine, I had something planned for Dave, to make up for outing him and now it's all ruined."

Quinn's face softens. "What did you have planned, maybe we can still fix it?"

Bashfully, Rachel confesses, "A surprise serenade." Less bashful, and more like her _old _self, she continues quickly with, "I knew that you all were working on something for Kurt, but I didn't know that it was going to be this big show stealing production."

That ice cold bullshit face is back on Quinn's face. Quinn folds her arms across her chest. "You had me for about 3 seconds. A serenade for Dave would have been sweet, especially with him and Shemar out there together."

"And that's just the problem. They are already together out there dancing." Quinn makes a face that is so typically Finn, that Rachel can't help but wonder how much time they have been spending together. In a low tone, she says, "My song…my song was supposed to do that."

Quinn does a slow blink. "A year later and you still don't get it do you?"

Glistening doe eyes trained on Quinn's green ones, Rachel asks innocently, "Get what?"

"That everything isn't always about you."

Rachel nods slowly. "Funny right? I know, and yet I'm still in the bathroom crying." Half jokingly, Rachel asks, "Are you gonna slap me again too?" Laughter evaporating, her eyes grow wide as she watches Quinn's hand pull back and speed towards her face…again.

It stops just before making contact.

The look Quinn is giving Rachel is reminiscent of the look she gave her just a few weeks prior, in that stupid bath. Stunned, Rachel slowly backs away and says, "I—I thought you changed? That wasn't funny."

"You made the joke, not me. And I _have_ changed. I could have stayed out there with Finn, taken our pictures and danced the rest of the night away with our friends, but I'm in here with you. And I could have slapped you but I didn't. Don't make me hate you again after I finally allowed myself to start liking you." Shaking her head, Quinn ends with, "I thought _you_ had changed."

"I ha—Wait, where are you going?"

Looking over her shoulder at Rachel, Quinn says, "Back to the real party. Pity-parties just aren't my thing anymore."

…

"So where's Rachel again?"

Quinn smoothes down Finn's collar and adjusts his bowtie. "She's making a decision."

"_Okkkaaayyyy_. Well she better hurry, we're up next."

"Then, as per usual, my timing is perfect." Turing towards the short brunette, Finn offers one free arm to Rachel, while linking the fingers of his other hand with Quinn's.

**Of Things like Prom Kings, Prom Queens, and Last Dances…**

"Thank you Bubba." Taking the envelope from the Rachel's cousin, Principal Figgins taps the microphone to get the student's attention. "It's time to crown our 2012 Senior Prom King and Queen."

Everyone turns their attention to center stage where the court is arranged, flanking Principal Figgins.

"Why bother, even I know who won this year!"

After glaring at Coach Sylvester for her latest bullhorn assisted outburst, Principal Figgins starts waving the results envelope in his hands. Looking out into the gussied up and grinning crowd, he asks, "Should I even bother or is there an unexpected surprise inside?"

His question is answered with a shouts of 'just say it!' and 'you know who won!' Looking at Coach Beiste in charge of ballot count for the evening, for final confirmation, Principal Figgins announces, "Please, let's have a round of applause for our Prom King, Mr. Sam Evans!"

After securing the crown on Sam's head, he announces, "And of course, the lovely Ms. Mercedes Jones, our 2012 William McKinley High School Prom Queen."

After Mercedes receives her crown and scepter, she holds Sam's hand as he walks her down the steps back out on the dance floor. He bows and she curtsies, and to their surprise, Artie takes to the microphone for their dance.

"_I was all alone; I was feeling rather low; I needed someone to lift my spirits up; So I dropped in on a dance; Just to take a glance; And there this lovely thing was; She was more than enough; I asked her for her hand; Said would you like to dance; So pleased that I had asked; She quickly took my hand; And we danced and fell in love; On a slow jam…"_

(Mini A/N: yeah, there was no way that Sam and Mercedes were not going to get Prom King/Queen. Sure I toyed around with Shave or even the random Brick (Becky/Rick), but, no, the win had to go to my OTP. Back to the story…)

"Smile!"

_FLASH, FLASH…_

"C'mon everybody, one group shot?"

Bowing low, Santana says, "Well I suppose we can't say no to our Queen, now can we?"

"But I thought I was the queen."

Just before plastering on the cheesiest smile he can muster, Puck says to Kurt, "Trust me, you still are."

_FLASH…_looking into the camera at the picture, the photographer wonders aloud if they want a second shot.

Finn had his eyes closed, Sam's mouth was half open, Kurt was wearing his stankface, Mercedes was shooting Puck a mini-hell to the no look, Artie and Santana were smooching, Brittany was triumphant about to finally taste Rachel's dress which she was certain is made of pink cotton candy, Tina and Mike looked like lifeless statues, Lauren was reaching to smack Puckerman across the back of his head, Quinn was glaring at Finn, and Rachel's smile looked like it was going to split her face. (Dave and Shemar were still dancing to yet another slow song. This photo was for the original gleeks…)

Taking a look at the still on the digital view, Mr. Shue shakes his head and says, "No, it's perfect."

…

"Alright, time to shut this place down! Where my boys?" Puck starts waving his arms for the guys to join him on stage. "Surprisingly, I'm not ashamed to say that this performance was inspired by Mr. Schue."

Holly elbows Will in the side, pride evident on her face as she point at Puck, Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike onstage.

Stepping up to the microphone, in unison the guys call out "This is how we do it…"

Holly pulls Will away from the sidelines and to the middle of the dance floor, where everyone else was already dancing away to the last song of the night.

Best. Prom. Ever.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mercedes, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. Would you like to dance?" *<strong>_**SWOONNS***_**:**

I have wanted to use the word 'underboob' since the MJ episode. And yes, short-pants Blaine is rocking rainbow striped socks with his tux. Sometimes he likes to ruffle Kurt's feathers, or maybe I just wanted an excuse to use the phrase 'Rainbow Tights' too. The world may never know.

I never figured out a song for Rachel to sing to Dave, so I took that as a sign that maybe she wasn't supposed to anyway. And so many of you are like "please don't make me like her…please, no…" LOL!

I like it when Quinn and Rachel interact in this story, although on the show it still seems kinda weird and forced. . (And I think Quinn has finally transitioned to coolQ, as in cool as a Qcumber, from the former frosty-bitch reaches of the Ice Quinncess. Yay for her!)

I am officially retiring making fun of almost drowning Rachel. I think I have made my last in-fic ref, I think. Keep in mind I also swore off egg puns, and now they are in my other fic too! I can't be trusted.

I went old school with the music. The first slow dance is Savage Garden's 'Truly Madly Deeply'. The PK/PQ song is Usher's 'Slow Jam'. The song at the end is Montell Jordan's 'This is How We Do It' and, yes, I loved the Acafellas.

The whole 'class protector award' is from Buffy. (Best show ever.) I tend to ignore Kurt in this story b/c I find him really hard to write… but I figured he had it coming. And I prefer 'slightly dapper but still flamboyant' Kurt to 'I just walked off the set of Dr. Zhivago and doesn't my gray squirrel hat look so fetch' Kurt. Seriously tho, some of his hats could have mated with Puck's s3 Mohawk and had little Squerret babies.

The tango used (Live Before We Die) was from the Addams' Family Broadway show. It's completely ridiculous and over the top outrageous, which makes it perfection for Glee. And I feel that if Kurt did a dance it would be a tango. He lives in shoulder shimmies and constipated smoldering looks.

* I wanted to write a full gleetastic dinner at Breadstixs, but…my brain was tired and I was trying to keep this shortish.

Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it!


	40. CH38: Other Wonderful Things

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 38: Smelly Sam, Tilt-a-whirls, and Other Wonderful Things…AKA mini-Prom Part 2**

**Super Special Thank-yous to AnniKay, Jadziwine, emzjuk, Princess976, amber2011, WickedSong, Margaret, Isis Auora Tomoe, and Gravitydefied for the reviews despite the drought in the updates. (I know, I am waay behind on my thanks yous and this is a total copout, so please forgive me!) And to people just discovering the story, thank you for the favorites and the alerts. It was hella hard getting back into this story even though I had bits and pieces of part 1 written for months, and it's still amazing to see people reading for the first time. This is chapter dedicated to ****ArielEvans**** for her lovely song suggestion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hop, hop, twitchy, hop, hop….<strong>

**()(): You know you're kind of shady mariposafria.**

**Me: I know.**

**()(): A Web of LOVE? **_**Really?**_** How could you?**

**Me: I know, **_**I know**_**. I made the fangirls cry on Valentine's Day. *grins sheepishly***

**()(): It was triple disaster (if you happened to see HEART…or that double Samcedes**_**less**_** props/nationals)**

…

**()(): And not to mention that it has been so long since an update, shameful…**

**Me: I said I know. What should I do to make it up to them?**

**()(): Give them a lot more smiles and a lot less tears.**

**Me: Okay…*hopes RIB & Co. do the same, but at this point has no faith in the writers with her OTP***

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: It's after-prom party time for the Gleeks. But Sam and Mercedes skip the limo ride to the nearby hotel and decide to take a walk down memory lane instead. This chapter represents snapshots of their conversation, and a bit of something else. 98% Samcedes fluffy-fluff coming right up! And yes, yet another tilt-a-whirl flashback (: bc I NEEDS my fluff bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Kissing Frogs<strong>

Innocently enough it starts with one simple question from Sam. "How did you know?"

"I didn't at first."

"But you were into me _way_ before I ever really noticed you. Before I broke up with Santana I could have counted the number of conversations we'd had on 2 or 3 fingers. I mean, now you're like my best friend." Looking up at the starry sky he adds wistfully, "I don't know how I got along for almost the entire school year without you."

Amused, Mercedes answers with, "You almost didn't, remember?" Without taking his focus off of the stars above, Sam brings her smiling face into his periphery. "Between getting jerked around by Finn, Quinn, and Santana, plus all of that trouble at home, things got pretty dark for you. But even all of that led to us. Without prom on a budget where would we be?"

Shrugging, Sam says, "Honestly, I don't even want to think about the answer." Turning his full gaze back to her, mindful not to step into a pothole in the sidewalk, he goads, "Speaking of answers, you still need to answer my question. You and I both know you were interested in me before prom back, when I was still with Santana." She did sing to him twice after all. Sam looks at Mercedes' blush face and his mouth drops open in mock surprise. "No way. You mean to tell me that you were interested back when I was with Quinn?"

"Maybe." There is no denying the awkwardness wrapped in that one little word.

"Maybe?" Sam comes to stand in front of Mercedes, halting their forward progress. She tries to bob and weave her way around him, but he matches her every movement. He places two firm hands on her shoulders, and affixes a semi-stern glare on his face. "C'mon, I need details woman, details."

Rolling her eyes, she says, "It wasn't like I knew that you were the one or anything, just that I was interested in you. I mean, the way you looked at me and smiled at _just _me, I thought 'maybe'."

Sam frowns slightly. "Huh? What smile? When did I smile at you like that?"

Through pursed lips she utters, "It was duets competition week and we were all hanging out on the bleachers having lunch. You and a couple of the guys were on the field, and I dunno, we both happen to catch each others' eye and…" huffing she blurts out, "…and I smiled and then like a complete dork I think I scrunched my nose at you. But then you basically mirrored me, and I—I thought, maybe. But…"

Remembering that sun-filled moment, he finishes her sentence. "But right after that I got double slushied and ended up in a bathroom with Quinn talking about Avatar."

Quietly she affirms his conclusion. "Yeah."

Turning to walk alongside her again, mainly because he couldn't bear the soft hurt look in her eyes, he says, "I'm sorry. I remember that day and that smile, and even the nose scrunch. I thought it was cute. I just got, I dunno distracted by Quinn." More to himself than to her, he adds, "And my priorities were kinda messed up at the time too."

Delicately she runs a finger down the length of his arm, ending the movement by intertwining her fingers with his. "It's okay. You cared for her; you can be honest about that."

"Yeah, but then I went right to Santana."

"Only because she got you to see what Quinn was doing right in front of your face with Finn." Seeing the sudden shame and distress creep into Sam's face, she adds quickly, "but…" he looks at her, "BUT, like I said before, if all of that hadn't happened just the way that it happened, then don't think that we'd be where we are right now."

"You see us, but I just see a lot of wasted time and missed kisses."

Stopping again to give him one of those missed kisses, she says, "We have more ahead of us than we do behind, and you know, sometimes you have to kiss a few frogs before you find your princess." Giving him a quick wink, she turns and starts to walk briskly towards their destination. At this rate they'll miss all the really fun stuff.

Sam chuckles at her turn of phrase. But at a warning look from Mercedes it grows cautious. "I know, I know…these trouty lips are sealed."

"They better be. If Santana finds out I essentially called her a frog, she'd cut me. And you know that Quinn would try and drown me in the bath!"

Rushing to catch-up with her, Sam asks, "So that really happened?"

"Mmmhmmm." Not wanting his love to meet Rachel's almost-fate, Sam reiterates his promise by pretending to zip his lips shut.

With laughter in her voice, Mercedes says, "Now getting back to your question, I think I really, _really_ knew right after Jean's funeral."

"How so?"

Turning somber once again, she says quietly, "I'll never forget St. Jerk's parting shot after Mr. Schue finally gave him the boot. He told Kurt that he was so pale because he would forever be in Rachel's long shadow, and then he told me that I obviously didn't care enough to ever really try so I would never be good enough to lead the New Directions. Even though he wasn't going to help as our consultant anymore he figured that deep down inside we knew that Mr. Schue would never feature us in a lead at nationals in New York. And he was right." Sam moves to wrap a heartwarming arm around Mercedes' shoulders. Things had changed for the better this year, but old hurts still hurt sometimes. She rests her head on his shoulder, letting him support her as they walked, grateful for the love. "We were only just becoming really good friends, and what you said to me in the car made everything St. Douche tried to make me feel not really matter." She slips her arm around his waist, slipping the fingers of her hand into the spaces between the buttons on his shirt, resting them against his warm, smooth, firm stomach. He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You have this uncanny ability to always lift me up. I was at my lowest after that funeral and after one car ride with you, I felt like I could fly."

…_oOo…Hello-ello Car Ride Flashback…oOo…_

"Well at that was a nice service and your lead was beautiful Kurt."

"Yeah" Kurt begins to clean invisible dirt from the sleeve of his jacket. "Apparently I'm only good enough to perform for those already in the hereafter. The living only want to hear Rachel Berry."

"You know that St. Loser was just saying that to get under our skin. Plus, isn't he still after Rachel?" Mercedes frowns at Kurt's facial expression. "Besides, you were the one who said that she was flawless at her tryout."

"I was blinded by Babs." Sighing, Kurt says, "I know, you're right Mercedes, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." He turns his pale face towards her. "But you and I both know that Jesse is right too. Nationals are next week and Mr. Schue will never give us leads in such a big competition. Rachel will get them, along with Finn and you know it."

Mercedes reaches out to squeeze Kurt's shoulder. "I know, but bonding with the club over our loser status gave me a tiny bit of hope. I don't want to let Jesse take all of that away. Even if deep down I know it's true."

Turning, Mercedes sees two blonde heads bobbing across the parking lot. Before identifying his companion, Mercedes smiles shyly at Sam, and she can't deny that her insides did a little _swoop_ when he smiled back. The feeling was fleeting though as she sees the unmistakable profile of Quinn Fabray talking animatedly to Sam. _Sam and…Quinn? Really…I thought she was with Finn now._

Sensing that Mercedes' mood had dipped and that her last bit of hope had just fluttered away, Kurt makes a quick exit. Post funeral, they would only bring each other down.

After seeing Quinn leave Sam's side, Mercedes gathers all of the courage that she can muster and makes her way across the parking lot to him. Blowing a big breath out, Mercedes tentatively reaches out and taps Sam on the shoulder. He thought it was Quinn coming back for round two, so as he turned around he says, "Quinn, I'm sorry, but you need to accept the fact that I will never take you back."

Mercedes fights hard to hide the shock on her face. Sam is now facing her with the most embarrassed look on his face. She gives him a smile and for her trouble, gets one in return. She arches her eyebrow and says, "I must admit that although that is good to know, I just wanted to know if you needed a ride home?"

"Sure, that would be good."

…

After buckling in, an awkward unfamiliar silence fills the interior of Mercedes' Mercedes. They had ridden together almost everyday that week and they always found a surprising amount of common ground to talk about. "Uhhh, the fu—funeral turned out nice, right?"

Checking her left before pulling out of the lot, Mercedes answer Sam with a curt, "Yes…" Quickly adding, "I suppose. I've never actually been to a funeral before today."

"Me either." She looks at him nervously. "Is—is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Briefly, she looks over at Sam in the passengers' seat. He isn't buying it. "No, I'm not really fine."

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Sam asks, "Are you gonna tell me or do you want me to guess?"

"Sorry, I just don't know where to start." After pausing for a beat she utters one word. "Jesse."

Sam turns his entire body in the seat towards Mercedes. She didn't know that he was in the auditorium listening to her audition. He thinks, _Jesse is a fool. _Aloud, he says, "What did that douchebag say to you?"

Frowning at his strong reaction, Mercedes says, "Even though he got fired as our consultant, he still felt the need to remind me…and Kurt that we'll never measure up to Rachel." Gripping her steering wheel hard enough to lighten her knuckles, she hisses through her teeth, "Just because I'm fat doesn't me that I'm lazy, especially not when it comes to my music." Then, as soon as her brain caught up to the words her mouth just spewed, she grew silent, thinking, _I did NOT just call myself fat in front of Sam. This day cannot get any worse._

At first Sam is startled by Mercedes' admission. He'd expected to have to press and prod and needle her for most of the ride before she fessed up what was bothering her. Instead the crux of her problem just bubbled out, and now he has to help her fix it. He can see her starting to tremble just a bit. He needs to speak up now, because after that statement, a too long silence would make her think the worst. "If you want I could strangle him with his little scarf. I bet I could make it look like an accident." That earns him a half-hearted chuckle.

Sam's deep melodic voice fills the cabin as he continues to rip into Jesse. "He's an idiot if he can't see or hear the amazing talent you have inside. I'm serious, he's certifiable, because I've heard you sing from your heart and the tears in your eyes are as genuine as the ones you put in mine…and Puck's…a—and everyone else's."

She looks at him warily out of the corner of her eye. He knows that he still has to address the other bit of her statement. He wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't, but how do you tell a girl you like the way she looks, you REALLY LIKE it, without giving away that you _like _like her?

Looking out of the window, Sam takes the plunge. "And no, you're not fat; he's just a jealous lonely prick." Adding in his head, _who probably has a pencil dick…_

"You're just saying that. I am kinda big."

_Girls…_ "Yeah, I'm just saying it because you need to hear it, _but_ I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. As long as you like the way you look, then fuck St. Jerk." _I like the way you look, a lot…_

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Abulous. Nationals are all about judging us by the way we look and sound, and I don't think I'll ever look and sound the way a winner sounds. Like…Rachel."

"Mercedes it is that easy. You did it at the Night of Neglect. You and that sparkly dress, on that stage, singing that song…" Sam drifts off into the memory, a slow lazy grin starting to spread across his face. "…that was a real nice dress, _real _nice…" Mercedes' cannot believe her ears. "…and that song, it certainly touched me…_a lot_…" Mercedes is now stifling back a giggle. She is supposed to be upset and bitter, not giggling over the mumblings of her _friend_ Sam Evans. "…and touched me good."

A snort from Mercedes' side of the car brings Sam back into the present. He has no idea what he's just said. Not a clue. Quickly adjusting himself in the seat, he blurts out, "I mean, it touched all of us, even those hecklers. You sang as if you were the best, a real winner, and you were. Even Rachel backed off because you burned that stage down. Why do you think I was the first one out of my seat to give you a standing O?" She smiles brightly, unable to hide how his admission made her feel. Yes she'd noticed, but she had talked herself out of thinking that it meant anything. "Your beautiful…"

For just a moment something flashes across his eyes that zings her like a small static shock. She can see the redness creeping along the tops of his ears. Her breath literally catches in her throat as she waits for his next words.

"…your beautiful amazing talent literally snatched me up out of my seat."

Mercedes sighs, happily but heavily. His words make her feel 110% better but dammit if she wasn't secretly hoping for a 'you're' rather than a 'your'!

…_oOo…Happy Trails Car Ride Flashback…oOo…_

Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she says, "That was when I knew. Deep down still, almost afraid to admit it out loud, but that's when I started to fall."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Caramel Dipped and Blonde Tipped<strong>

Cautiously, Mercedes says, "I heard that you told everyone what happened at the fair with those idjits from Carmel."

"Yeah, Dave needed to hear it." Relationships were hard, all the way around.

"I'm actually surprised that Puck or Finn never told."

Smiling, Sam says, "I think you turned cake into a bargaining chip for their silence."

"That's right I did, didn't I?" Mercedes starts to laugh, but gives it up when she sees that Sam isn't going to join her. "What is it baby?"

Shaking his head, Sam says sourly, "I can't believe that Dave thought that just because we're literally the king and queen of McKinley that that actually means something in the real world."

"So what, a lot of people don't like anything that's too different. You're not still upset about that are you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No." And she was telling the truth. Mercedes didn't see the point in focusing on the bad that had happened, not when so much good surrounded it.

Unable to fathom this, Sam asks, "Why not? I think about that day and all I see is red and I wanna pound those goons again."

"I think about that day and…" pausing to look at him, she asks, "You tell me thinking about that tilt-a-whirl at the State Fair doesn't make you smile?"

…_oOo…Hello-ello TAW Flashback…oOo…_

"Sorry, four person maximum per car and they are tall enough to ride, but they aren't tall enough to ride without an adult." The frustrated teenager looks at her 5 little cousins. To Sam the group of kids reminded him of Stevie and Stacy, and he has a pang of guilt for not bringing them to share this day _and Mercedes_ with them too.

"Look, Tommy, Tracy you wait here. I'll take you two right after I take Cate, Josh, and Desi."

The ride attendant looked conflicted as he said, "Miss, I feel for you, but I can't let you do that. You'll have to go back to the end of the line if you want to ride again just like everybody else."

"You have got to be kidding me. We're almost to the front of the line and we've been waiting for forever."

He shakes head. "Rules. Sorry."

Alice looks at her cousins, now all on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry you guys."

One of the larger kids whines, "But you promised that we'd go on the tilt-a-whirl. It's the only big kid ride that Tracy isn't afraid of."

An indignant Tracy shoots back, "That's not true, I'm not afraid of anything Josh."

Her twin steps forward putting his shoulder between his sister and their slightly bigger cousin Josh. "Yeah, she's not afraid, you just be quiet."

Looking at his sister Desi to back him up, Josh says, "You gonna make me?"

Alice, the oldest cousin roped into babysitting for the day, says sharply, "Guys, if you start fighting we can just go home."

Sam can't help but chuckle at the kids' antics. "Looks like you got your hands full there."

Without really looking at who commented, Alice says, "Tell me about it." Turning back to the kids, she says wearily, "C'mon, I'll buy you ice cream to make up for missing the tilt-a-whirl." All of the children except for Tracy cross their arms defiantly across their chests and glare at Alice. "_Or not._ Look, you heard the man, we'd have to get back in line if everyone wants to ride."

Tracy is looking at Sam and Mercedes, smiling and giving a little wave to them. Mercedes smiles broadly and waves back. Slipping away from her cousins, she crosses the short distance between them and sidles up to Mercedes. In a sweet as pie voice she says, "You're pretty. You look a lot like my mommy."

Mercedes looks at the little caramel drop before, taking in her golden tinged curls, daisy print dress, and 10 pink little sandaled toes. Bowing her head, Mercedes says, "Thanks, and I love…your sundress."

Tracy then sets her wide green eyes on Sam as she says, "And you look like my dad."

Sam's brows rise as he shoots a look at Mercedes out of the corner of his eye. "Th—thanks…uhhh, I love your…your freckles?" Mercedes giggles into her hand and Tracy giggles openly.

Suddenly, little blonde haired green eyed Tommy interjects himself between Tracy, Sam, and Mercedes. "Tracy, don't talk to strangers. They could be dangerous." Looking at Sam with a narrowed eye, the eight year old asks, "Are you dangerous?"

Innocently Sam stands to attention and answers with a curt, "No sir."

He casts a wary eye on Mercedes. "Well, she looks safe." Mercedes giggles into her hand again.

Apologizing profusely for the intrusion, Alice grabs Tracy and Tommy's hands. As she begins to make her way out of line with her little group, Tracy pleads, "But they were gonna take us on the tilt-a-whirl!"

Stopping in her tracks, Alice turns slowly to look at Sam and Mercedes. "You were?"

"We were?" Looking at the tears already welling up in Tracy's eyes, Sam repeats the phrase as a statement, losing the question inflection. "We were." Smiling his award winning lopsided grin at Alice, and erasing the doubt coloring her eyes, he iterates, "We were." He then shoots another look at Mercedes out of the corner of his eye. In response, she grabs his hand and extends her other for Tracy to take. Tracy, dragging Tommy behind her, links hands with Mercedes as they begin to advance with the line.

Once on the ride, Mercedes is almost afraid to look at Sam, afraid to see if he's thinking the same thing that she is. _I know how this must look, with me on one end and him on the other and these two little kids in between. I should NOT be thinking about that, and yet…_ She notices the flush on Sam's cheeks as he sneaks a bashful peek at her over the bronzed and blonde curls between them. _Oh he's definitely thinking it. _Mercedes looks away quickly as the bell rings heralding the start of the ride. More shy looks are shared above the giggles of their two little companions, through even the silly faces made at the children's cousins in the opposite car.

Near the end of the ride Sam catches Mercedes' eyes, and looks down pointedly at the kids. She follows his gaze, looking back up quickly to find him already looking at her. All it takes is one almost imperceptible quirk of his right eyebrow to get her grinning like an absolute fool. _He needs to stop that…But damn if it doesn't make me love him more._

As they exit the ride, Sam and Mercedes usher their temporary charges out ahead of them. Very casually, Sam says, "Cute kids, huh?"

All Mercedes can do is nod in agreement. Turning back, Tracy grabs Mercedes' hand. "Thank you so much! Josh was right, but thanks to you that was the first time I didn't cry."

Hugging the girl lightly to her side, Mercedes holds a finger up to her lips and confesses, "Mine too." Which totally sets Sam and Tommy off in a fit of renewed laughter. (Tracy didn't need to know that she was only 6 the last time she was on a tilt-a-whirl.)

After the ride, Mercedes treats Alice and her charges to that aforementioned ice cream.

…_oOo…bye bye TAW flashback…oOo…_

Without saying out loud what they were both thinking about, all Sam says is, "I love that tilt-a-whirl smile."

Sneaking a look at, Mercedes asks slyly, "Anything else?"

Without hesitation, Sam answers with, "Everything else."

Snatching away her hand, Mercedes gasps, "Oh my goodness, can you get any cheesier? _Seriously_…"

"Hey, just be happy that I am a cheesy romantic at heart. I thought you'd rather be compared to a sunset or something awesome like that than a car." Sam returns her flabbergasted look. "Oh, I heard _all_ about that."

Laughing the laugh that does things to him, she says, "Leave poor Puck outta this. He didn't know any better at the time. He was so used girls just falling out legs spread that he didn't know about wooing. NOT that he was really interested in me anyway. I mean I tried, but he wasn't ready."

"Good for me, and luckily I was there to teach him my ways."

Conspiratorially Mercedes whispers, "Zizes secretly thanks you."

In a 'voice' that Mercedes almost couldn't place, Sam says, "He was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Noah Puckerman and "became" Puckzilla…But there was still good in him."

Rolling her eyes, she snickers and says, "Oh, so you're a Jedi knight now Obi-Wan?"

Overly animated Sam says, "No…" adding sheepishly, "I wish." He turns his sparkling eyes on her. "Wouldn't that be so cool? Except Jedi knights can't have girlfriends. And I'm not giving you up for a…" His voice began to show a little strain, "…a real working light saber." His eyes grow wide with the thought of earning a light saber. Looking at his 5 year old 'I still believe' face, Mercedes fights the urge to laugh; beating out the light saber was a pretty big deal. Letting the dream go, Sam says firmly, "No, I'd rather be your emerald knight. Even though superpowers would be awesome."

"Very awesome, but shiny armor and chivalry is pretty cool too. It gets us maidens all blushy and whatnot."

After grabbing her hand to place a kiss on the back, Sam swings their joined hands through the air. "Did I ever tell you what happened, or should I say what _almost_ happened with that?"

"No, do tell."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: <strong>_**The**_** Emerald Knight or **_**An**_** Emerald Knight, There is a Difference….(a Halloween flashback)**

"Kurt, thanks for letting me come over. I know your weekends are usually Blaine only zones, but I need your help with something." Sam looks flustered even though his dad dropped him off at the Hummel-Hudson residence on his way to run a few errands.

"No problem, you said on the phone that it was a fashion emergency that you couldn't share with Mercedes, so who else are you going to call?" The look on Kurt's face says that he maybe Tina was in the running, but even Sam knows that the fashion forward Asian can't keep a secret. Waving away that thought with a quick flit of his wrist, Kurt continues with, "Besides, Blaine is away today on some kind of family business." Kurt does an elaborate arm flourish, making Sam smile. "Come on in and tell me your troubles. And don't worry; Finn is off doing something with Rachel."

After settling themselves down at the dining room table Sam starts to explain. "I need help with my costume for Halloween. I want it to be special and awesome at the same time." Sighing, he says, "I know how it should look, but I'm just not sure how to actually make it." He holds up his large hands waving them in the air in front of Kurt's nose.

As the wind from the action blows across his face, Kurt thinks, _Yay for extra hold mousse._ Aloud he says, "Don't worry; we still have three weeks to pull something together." Crossing his legs at the same time he folds his hands on the table, he asks, "What are you going to be?" Changing his mind and temperament quickly, he begins hopping up and down in his seat, giving a little clap. "Oh, never mind, never mind, don't tell. Let me guess." Being careful not to frown too hard as he thinks, Kurt taps the end of one long finger against his chin. "I'm guessing a blue alien with tentacle hair and yellow cat eyes?"

Sam grins and shakes his head 'no'.

"Something from a film starring Sean Connery or Harrison Ford?"

Sam grins and shakes his head 'no' yet again.

Digging deeper into the realm of the adorkable, Kurt says, "Okay, you want to go as one of your garden variety tights wearing comic book heroes with some type of snazzy accessory, like a belt, a cape, or a magic ring?"

Sam smiles broadly at Kurt and shakes his head 'yes'.

"Okay, which one, from what I gather there are hundreds."

Leaning in to answer, Sam says, "Well 'Cedes has dubbed me her Emerald Knight, on account of my green eyes, and the Emerald Knights are actually a series in the Green Lantern comic franchise. So…I want to be a genuine Emerald Knight for Halloween."

"Well, you are certainly cutting it close. If you're going to be a knight that does not leave us a whole lot of time to make a costume; you do realize that even lightweight chainmail takes time." Kurt starts a mental shopping list in his head.

Sam looks confused, asking, "Why would I need chainmail?" Sliding a picture of his future costume across the table towards Kurt, Sam continues, "Here's what the human Green Lantern looks like. As you can see an 'authentic' costume doesn't leave much to the imagination. I've been there, done that with Rocky, so I need you to help me look cool, without, you know, giving away all my secrets in a suit that is essentially supposed to be like…like green skin."

Kurt coughs a little and reddens a bit at what Sam just said. "Ummm, okay. Well it looks like this shirt has a fake six-pack sewn into it." Looking back at Sam, Kurt says quickly, "Yeah, I don't think you'll be needing one of those." Now Sam is blushing a little bit too. "Uh, the pants are just pants. I mean they are tight, but they don't necessarily have to be actual tights to work. We could always modify this part…" Kurt waves his finger over the picture without actually pointing to anything. "…to, uh, keep the secrets, whatever they may be, safely hidden."

Smiling at his friend, Sam says, "Thanks Kurt, I knew you'd know what to do."

Looking at the picture again, Kurt is pretty sure that this was not what Mercedes was talking about. Before committing, he thinks it wise to confirm. "Sam, are you sure this is what Mercedes meant when she called you her Emerald Knight? Does she regularly pepper your conversations with random comic book references? I mean, I'm sure that some of your nerdiness has rubbed off just a tiny bit, but honestly Sam, do you think she was envisioning _this_" indicating the picture on the table, "or do you think she was thinking about, you know, the ones in shining armor that all good little princesses dream of?"

Frowning Sam says, "You make a good point. I never actually thought about that. I have no idea. She knows who the Green Lantern is because she saw the movie like six times this summer. She claims it was to help her better relate to my nerdy side, personally I think it had something to do with Ryan Reynolds in his tighty-whiteys." He buries his face in his cupped hands. "How am I supposed to figure this out? I can't just ask her, she might figure out why I need to know. _You_ can't ask her, it's my secret agent spy name; you're not even supposed to know it."

Kurt fought hard not to laugh. Sam was being dead serious, so he should be too. "Well Sam, you're just going to have to think long and hard about what else she's said whenever she calls you the Emerald Knight. Does she mention a—a, what is the snazzy accessory for the Green Lantern?"

Dropping his hands slowly, Sam says, "A ring."

"Okay, does Mercedes mention a ring or does she talk about armor, a sword, a shield, and so on and so forth?"

Thinking out loud Sam says, "The first time she used it, she was—was helping me at Blaine's party, after your show. I was, upset about what Rachel said. She told me that she could see some—some chinks in my armor in need of repairing." Sam's face lights up. "_So_, shining armor it is."

Very dramatically, Kurt holds out a hand towards Sam. "Pardon me while I let out the breath I was just holding. Mercedes would have cut me if you had shown up in that comic book get-up."

"Can we at least incorporate the lantern symbol? _Please?_"

Thinking that he'd just averted yet another major fashion faux-pas, Kurt acquiesces to Sam's plea. "Sure Sam, whatever you want."

_(God Bless Kurt…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: I hear Bonnie Tyler singing, can't you?<strong>

"Short cut…"

"Wha…" Shaking her head Mercedes follows Sam as he turns to cut through a little residential neighborhood that had seen _better days. _The hotel was on the other side of the development and the shortcut would get them there in no time at all.

Suddenly stopping, Sam turns to Mercedes and asks, "You sure you wanna spend the rest of the night with our friends bowling frozen turkeys down the hall, doing weird things with shaving cream, and most likely ending up in a pool of cherry flavored jello that I will have to help Puck clean up tomorrow?"

Scrunching her face at him, Mercedes says, "I'm sure."

"Cuz this is your last chance to have me all to yourself." Suddenly her face is lit as she faces him, and he knows that she knows that he's really saying that this is his last chance to have her all to himself. They both hear a loud crackle and pop, and Sam watches as her face is illuminated even further. Frowning at the startled look on her face, Sam says, "Fireworks? Puck wouldn't, would he?" Mercedes shakes her head and begins running towards the light, pulling Sam behind her. He turns around for the first time and almost stops in his tracks, making them both stumble.

One of the smaller houses is in flames. "Cedes, call 911, I think there's a woman on the porch." Taking off his coat Sam rushes over to the woman, picks her up and carries her away from the front of the house and wrapping his blazer around her.

Groggily, the woman asks, "Where's Layla?" Sam places her on the soft grass near the sidewalk. Sitting up, eyes wide, she shouts into Sam's looming face, "Where's my daughter Layla? She was right behind me. I had her hand and then I went to get the door open, and…." She stands and tries to go back into the house. "Let me go. I have to get her out." However she doesn't have a lot of fight left in her after having exhausted herself busting out of the house in the first place. She hangs limp and defeated in Sam's arms.

Her heartbreak is palpable and hard to ignore, Sam asks, "Where did you leave her?"

"She has to be right inside the house. I swear she was right behind me…God, I'm a terrible mother. You have to help me, please." She turns her brown soot covered face towards Sam.

Sam looks over at Mercedes, still on the phone with the emergency response people. She gives him a thumbs up, not hearing the exchange between him and the woman. Sam looks towards the house just as the front window shatters from the heat of the fire. With the window out, he can hear the shrill scream of a young girl inside the house.

"LAYLAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The mother reaches out her hand in vain. "You have to save her; she's all that I have!"

In a virtual flash, Sam is gone, disappearing into the gaping smoking front door.

In her ear the 911 operator's voice sounds out. "Ma'am, do you know how many people are still inside? Ma'am?"

"One…" A familiar blur catches Mercedes' eye. "No—no, no, no, t—two…Two." Taking a step towards the engulfed structure herself and stopping just as abruptly, she thinks, _Who is Layla?_

Into the night and at the burning house she screams,"SAAMM!"

"Ma'am is it one or two? Ma'am? Ma'am, are you still there?" Mercedes is now holding the phone at her side as she begins a silent unending prayer for Sam to come back out.

An unlikely but fitting song tugged at her heart and wove its way into her prayer…

_If an angel came down to me, asked what I would do differently_

_I would say nothing, you see, I love someone truly_

_And if I do not see tomorrow, you know it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause I got my baby right by my side_

_And if the rain ain't falling and the sun ain't shining_

_It makes no difference to me I'm right where I wanna be_

_And if tonight is my last what I gotta do?_

_And if tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you_

_And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright_

…

Please God let him be alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uhhh, was THAT? I'ma…<strong>_** Yup, I just ended on a cliffie (but not really, he's totes gonna be OK!):**

Don't worry. (Seriously, I wouldn't do _that_ in this story. This is my happy fluffy bunny filled Samcedes story. Promise :) Trust me, mini-part three: **Opportunities Come'a Knocking **is all good for Sam, very good.

Anon-reviewer **"Margaret"**: Hopefully you made it to the end of the story. Thanks for the review and remember that the hard parts make all the good parts worth it! To answer your question, Ch 24(ch 22 slaying dragons) was posted ~seven months ago on 9/11/2011, before s3 started airing. But it is an amusing coincidence.

*laughs so hard* (oops, I did it again, drowning-Berry-ref)

If you don't get some of the references to s2 canon stuff and things alluded to like car rides, then go and read '**Between the Scenes or the Road to Samcedes**' especially ch 4 & 7.

I know that my take on the nose scrunch is off, but I blame GLEE and their continuity issues. I am almost certain that shot of Sam is from right before he enters the school and gets his 'welcome to glee club ladylips' double slushie. I know Mercedes' clothes aren't right (cuz I think that shot of her is from s1), but in my headcanon they made this connection and then as stupid fate would have it he meets Quinn while covered in slushie. One half-assed Avatar reference later and he's forgotten about his nose scrunch love (for a little while at least). Even though he's still quite taken with her 'performance' in RD/MH, (but gosh, weren't we all!).

*snaps for my 3rd TAW flashback* b/c I feel an irrational need to do a sweet TAW flashback in all of my main fics, and random 1 or 2 shots. (It's not like I'll ever get any closure from the show…)

Bonnie Tyler #the80s. And Mercy's song is 'If Tonight is My Last', by Laura Izibor.

Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it!


	41. CH 39:  Opportunity Comes A Knocking

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 39: Opportunities Come'a Knocking, mini-prom part 3**

**Thank-you all for the ReviewLOVE (and to those of you for the alerts and the favorites too!). I like to teeter on the edge of 'to update' or 'not to update' (giving certain ff friends small heart attacks in the process)…and I find all of the new and creative stories out there really inspirational, b/c sometimes it's just hard to find the motivation to keep chugging along. This one is dedicated to the writers :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: The conclusion of Prom Night. This is what happens when Sam emerges from the burning house, carrying that little girl, shirt torn, bleeding just a TINY bit from his shoulder, looking all soot covered, smexy, and heroic. And remember, it's all good.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Little Bumps in the Road<strong>

**Sam's POVish…**

Flames are licking up the wall towards the ceiling, fanning out in orangish billowing puffs. Sam can feel the heat from the flames on the back of his neck as he crawls around just under the rising smoke on the floor. "Layla!" He calls out into the house. "Your mom sent me to come and get you. Stay where you are, but shout out to me your hiding spot."

From farther back in the main room he hears, "Who are you and where's my mommy? I want my mommy!"

"Sweetie, my name is Sam and I already helped your mom out. Where are you?"

"Hiding under the couch."

Rearing up on his knees, Sam sits in the middle of the floor confused. _What? Under the cou—oh, it's one of those wood framed IKEA loveseat things. I never would have thought to look under the cover flap._ Sam flips the cover up onto the cushion and is greeted by the scared but unharmed face of little Layla. He pulls her out just as a pop is heard when more glass breaks. Sam hunkers down and covers the girl with his body, ignoring a small slicing pain in his shoulder and back indicating that some of that glass was now in him. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Can you run?" Still too scared to do more than just stare, Layla shakes her head violently 'no'. "Well lucky for you I have a sister about your age, so…" He scoops her up into his arms. "Hold on tight and I'll have you out in a jiffy."

Taking one last quick look around to determine the safest path to the front door, Sam makes a run for it.

"Layla!"

"Mo—mommy?" Layla had buried her face into Sam's chest, so she didn't even realize that they had made it the short distance from the loveseat to the lawn outside. "Mommy!" Smiling, Sam passes Layla over to the open arms of her mother.

Before he can take a step towards his Mercedes he's grabbed roughly and patted down by a fireman. Looking around, Sam can see that the fire department must have arrived just as he was coming out. "Son, are you injured? Did you inhale a lot of smoke? How long were you in there?"

"Uhh, I think I got cut by some glass, but it doesn't look too bad." Sam could see a small thin trail of blood seeping through his white tuxedo shirt. He gives the firefighter a weak smile. "I couldn't have been in there for more than a minute or a minute and a half. I feel fine."

The fireman is shining a small penlight into Sam's face. "Well the ambulance has just arrived and I'm walking you over there so they can look you over." Sam finds it impossible to argue with the much larger man. As they walk the man adds under his breath, "That was a danged fool thing you just did son. You could have been trapped yourself or worse yet killed. What on earth possessed you to run _into _a burning building?"

"I—I didn't really stop to think. I couldn't watch a kid burn to death and do nothing about it." He looks over his shoulder at Mercedes, now standing just inside of the caution tape speaking with a uniformed police officer. "I—oh my goodness…"

"Hmm, why am I not surprised. What you did was stupid and reckless. Next time leave the rescuing to the professionals." Sam, still stunned by the realization of what he did, can only nod his head. As they arrive at the first gurney holding the mother and little Layla, the firefighter extends his right hand towards Sam. "I'm not saying that I condone such reckless behavior, but you made it out and the mom told us that you pulled her off the porch too." After pumping his hand a few times, the firefighter shakes his head and walks away. Layla slips off of her mother's lap and wraps her arms around Sam's legs.

Before Sam can react, he's nearly blinded by flashes and bright lights. Squinting, he can see that the impromptu hug and the begrudging thank you from the firefighter had been captured by cameras belonging to neighbors who came out when they heard the ruckus. And by WOHN, Lima's News Leader.

He tries to turn away from all of the attention now directed his way, but is blocked by a paramedic who wordlessly points to Sam's shoulder with a worried look. Sighing, Sam makes his way over to the back of the open ambulance and sits down on his own empty gurney. "Looks to me like you'll need a few stitches, that's all."

"Can you just do it now?"

"No, that's beyond my scope of work. There could be glass and other stuff in there that I can't see. And since you were inside the house, they'll want you checked out at the hospital by a doctor just to be on the safe side."

Trying to pull his shirt on quickly before anymore photos of him can be snapped, he says, "I'll take my chances."

The paramedic blocks his exit once more. "You don't look old enough to make your own decisions, so until you can produce proof of your age, you're going to the hospital until your parents get you."

"Proof, like the kind that would be on my license, which I left in the…limo, with my wallet."

Smirking, the paramedic says, "Wow, heroic, cute, and smart. You're going places kid, but right now, the only place you're going is inside the ambulance to the hospital." Before Sam can protest any further the paramedic straps him onto the gurney that he'd been using as a chair.

"BU—"

As soon as the paramedic turns to take a few notes on his chart, Abby Allens, with WOHN News 8 descends upon Sam. "So, how does it feel to know that you saved two lives this evening?" Warily, Sam looks at the woman, and the doubles his efforts to put his shirt back on, even though the bandages the paramedics placed on his cuts were already starting to bleed through. "Oh that won't be necessary." She quickly uses her free hand to swat his away and pull the shirt back down off of his shoulder. "Now as I was saying, how does it feel to be a hero?"

"Good, but I'm not a hero."

Smiling brightly, she responds with, "Nonsense. What's your name?"

"Sam Evans."

At that point Abby turns back toward the camera and proclaims Sam Evans, football champ, prom king, and now hero. Sam's eyes are the size of dinner saucers. Apparently she knew more about him than she was letting on. Then he's appalled to here her announce that the news station had acquired footage taken by an innocent by-stander of the entire rescue. He looks around for Mercedes and sees that she's being corralled by the segment producer. He mouths 'help me' to her.

**Mercedes' POVish…**

Mercedes can't believe that Sam has just run into a burning house. Okay, she can believe it, and it warms her heart and scares her to death all at the same time. _Oh my goodness, what is it with him and life threatening situations? How long has he been in there 5 minutes? 10?_ (More like 1, but who's counting…)

Just as Sam emerges and she presses forward to meet him, she's held back by the fire crew that has just arrived on the scene. She had been concentrating so hard on the door of the house; waiting for Sam to cross the threshold again, that she'd missed the trucks, lights, sirens, caution tape, uniforms, and hoses. "Miss, are you a witness or a bystander?"

"A—a witness."

"Come with me please." Mercedes looks over her shoulder helplessly as Sam is led off in the opposite direction by a firefighter. "We just want to ask you a few questions about the fire."

…

Having just relayed every minute detail that she could recall to the fire police, Mercedes picks up the hem of her dress to navigate her way through the rescue scene to Sam's side. She makes it 3 steps before finding her way blocked by yet anther man with a little note pad, a walkie-talkie, and about a million more questions. His questions are more background questions that she thinks are aimed at figuring out Sam's motivations for his dangerous, but life-saving Good Samaritan actions. Rapidly, she tells him about Sam winning prom king only a few hours before, and of her being worried about his previous football injury from the championship game. Ultimately, she's not surprised that Sam risked his life to save another. She tells the man, whom she thinks is a plainclothes police officer, that Sam knows all about hardship and sacrifice. The man jots down a few notes as she speaks and answers his questions, and he also manages to use the walkie to share the information.

The conversation is ends abruptly when a uniformed officer comes over and tells them to move to the press approved area. The officer then points to the perky blonde reporter near the back of the ambulance. "Have Abby wrap it up now or I will cause a scene and haul her off too."

Mercedes watches as the man speaks into the walkie for the last time. "Wrap it up."

"You're not wi—with the police?" Angry and upset with herself at the time she's just wasted with the man, Mercedes tries to storm past him.

He blocks her like he plays pro-NBA ball, whispering as he does, "Oh honey, you're kinda cute but stay the hell out of my shot or I'll have you removed from the premises for causing a scene." Turning to look at Sam, the man says, "Now he's very attractive _and _verynewsworthy. Headlining news tonight and the front page of the Lima Daily News tomorrow." Mercedes' face starts to form slow frown. "Thanks though for the scoop. Reluctant Hero State Champ & Prom King, Sam Evans Saves Two Lives. Plus that homeless bit to boot? Girl, you can't make up stories that good."

When the man finally lets Mercedes pass, it's too late; Sam is already sealed up in the back of the ambulance. Still she tries to join him. "Can I ride with him?"

"You family?" Just the way the phrase slid off of the paramedic's tongue told Mercedes that lying would be fruitless.

"No, his girlfriend."

The paramedic is skeptical about that too as he looks Mercedes over. "Well if _that's_ true, then you can meet him at the hospital." Mercedes looks insulted at the paramedic's insinuation. Smirking, the man says, "Don't worry; we'll take good care of him." He slaps the back of the door twice to signal the driver that she can pull away.

Rolling her eyes at the ignorant man, Mercedes lifts her phone to her ear and makes a call. "Puck?"

"The one and only!"

"Puck I need you to turn on the TV to channel 8. Don't argue, just do it." Mercedes can hear the party go from a roaring hurricane down to a quiet drizzle as the sound of the breaking news feed filters through the room.

After a bit of commotion, Mercedes hears a new voice on the other side. "Mercy, why is Sam on the TV looking like he just tried to make Sam-toast?"

"Finn, they are—t"

"Mercedes, where are you so we can come and get you? Janky news station showed about 500 shots of Sam's half nekkid chest and bloodied bandages, but that reporter chick didn't even mention the address."

Relieved, Mercedes shouts, "Santana! I'm at 2424 Chestnut Avenue. The house is all the way at the end of the cul-de-sac; you can't miss it."

Calm and pert, another voice confirms the information. "Thank you Mercedes, we'll be there shortly. You just hold tight dear. I'll bring you a blanket in case your nerves need calming, as I know mine would if I were in your position."

"Thanks—thanks Rachel." Mercedes is surprised that Rachel managed to get the phone away from Santana and live to tell about it.

"Berry! Give me the phone so I can talk to Mercedes!"

"Say please, Quinn-Quinn, you don't have…to…" Mercedes can hear more commotion on the phone before hearing Rachel in the background saying, "Jeeze Quinn, my hand was still holding the phone before you yanked it away. Oh my goodness, Kurt look! Does that look like bruising to you?" After a beat of silence, she hears, "Well does it?"

"Mercedes, are you alright? You didn't run into a burning building too did you?" Quinn sounds a bit winded, as if she's moving around collecting things like a purse and her discarded dance shoes.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would have been on the news too." Mercedes isn't bitter or anything. Not yet anyway.

Forever cheery, Brittany pipes in, "Not just the news, he's trending and his YouTube rescue video already has a hundred hits."

"Huh?"

"Thanks Brittany." The strain in Quinn's voice tells Mercedes that Quinn is pushing the other girl away from her face with one hand while holding the phone in the other. "We'll explain when we get there."

"Have you guys left yet?"

"Uhhh, hi Mercedes. Blaine here…because Kurt is barking out orders like a mad drill sergeant at the moment, something about stopping Lauren from trying to bring the party to Sam."

In the background Mercedes can hear Lauren shouting back at Kurt, "But my Puckzilla worked so hard on that in-ground kiddie pool full of Jell-O! We can't just leave 300 cubic feet of Jell-O behind!"

"Truth! I'm with Zizes."

"Shut-up Artie, you are _not_ helping."

"Woman, don't tell me to shut-up, Sam and I were gonna carve a cross-wing fighter outta that Jell-O."

_I am still asleep. Prom is tomorrow, and I am having the craziest dream ever. My boyfriend did not almost give me a heart attack by running into a burning building to save complete strangers. My friends are not arguing about how to best transport and sneak 300 cubic feet of Jell-O into a hospital. _

Dave, unable to resist, says, "Well they do use an awful lot of Jell-O in the hospital, we could call it a donation."

_Oh for sure I am still asleep. _"Ouch." Mercedes pinches herself in an ineffective attempt to wake up. _Figures, this is actually happening._

Ever the voice of reason, AKA Tina, shouts, "You guys, Mercedes needs us! Drop the damn Jell-O and get into the limo. Sam is on his way to the hospital, remember!"

Mercedes can hear silence on the other side. Then she hears, "Tina, _chillax_. He looked 99% all good in the news footage. They probably sent him to the hospital because they think he's underage." Mike, smart, Asian, dancer, and completely unhelpful in the current situation. "Ouch, Tina! Why'd you punch me?"

Annoyed, Mercedes is happy that Tina whacked Mike, somebody needed to. Lightly on the arm, Mercedes hits herself too. She shouldn't be smiling at her friends' antics, but she is. In a way they are making her feel better, calmer about everything. She saw Sam and she knows that he's scratched up but essentially okay. She shouldn't be worried, however she still wants to go and see him in the hospital.

"Can somebody get LT down off of that chandelier?" At this point Mercedes thinks that walking would get her to the hospital sooner. "And what about all of the frozen turkeys and corn bowling pins?" Mercedes does a face-palm and prays for strength. "Donate them too!"

Mercedes groans loudly into the receiver at the renewed chorus of loose chuckles.

"Sorry, it's like corralling jellyfish over here. We're on our way Mercedes."

…

Mercedes is sitting on the curb all alone by the time the limo with the Gleeks arrives on scene. Once Sam left in the ambulance, and the small fire was put out, most people just went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Not Again<strong>

"Hi, I'm here to see Sam Evans."

"Get in line sweetie, _everybody _is here to see that Evans boy." Following the nurse's outstretched finger, Mercedes really looks around the ER waiting room for the first time. It's almost like prom followed them to the hospital as she picked out the faces of classmates, cheerios, and football players who all must have heard the news via the Interwebs and left their respective parties to see Sam. "And I will tell you the same thing I told all of them. Visiting hours are over and only family will get in to see him, but he'll probably get released tonight anyway. We're just waiting on his parents, that's all."

Dejected, Mercedes begins to look for a seat. Seeing on that was about as far away from the hubbub as it could get, Mercedes sinks down gratefully into the hard plastic spoon.

From the seat to her left, she hears a rustling as someone closes a newspaper. "Hey baby if you need a shoulder to cry on, I've got two." Rearing back almost out of her seat, Mercedes looks up to discover that the person in the only seat next to her is Anthony Rashad.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't even like Sam." Rolling her eyes and setting her arms across her chest to block his prying eyes, she adds, "You need to slink back to that rock you just crawled out from under."

"Ouch. I'm here for you, not that pussy-lipped boyfriend of yours." Mercedes eyes turn to stone and she contemplates punching the Rash in the face. "I like that look, that look tells me that you're thinking of me and not of him." He flicks his tongue at her.

Mercedes closes her eyes and tries to calm down. With her eyes still closed, she says, "No, not this time. I am not letting you get in my head." She opens her eyes and glares at him.

"You seem confused. I'm not trying to get into your head." Mercedes stands quickly and the Rash does the same. He can see the Unholy Trinity making their way down the hall towards them. Before disappearing he launches a parting shot. "If your _wo_man can't take care of himself, he certainly can't take care of you. I might just have to go to Atlanta with you to keep you safe." He winks at her and books it down the opposite end of the hall, just as the Trinity arrives.

"C'mon Cedes, Pizes is about to sneak you in to see Sam before his parents get here."

…

"Cedes calm down, I'm alright!"

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm so mad." She tries to rake her fingers through her hair only to get them caught in pins and her crown. Tossing the crown on Sam's bed, she fumes on. "I'm mad at that bastard Anthony Rashad accusing you of being worthless for leaving me all alone in front of that smoldering house."

"Baby they strapped me down and threw me into the back of an ambulance." He takes a step towards her, but she just keeps pacing.

"I know."

"I'd never leave you, not by choice anyway."

"I know, but he even threatened to come to Atlanta to keep an eye on me."

Now it was Sam's turn to fume. "Over my dead body."

Mercedes stops moving and places both of her hands on her hips. "Sam, could you maybe save the dead body talk for when you get out of here?"

"Sorry, it's just that the Rash has some nerve. How many times do we have to kick him in the nuts before he gets the picture and leaves you the hell alone?"

Losing her bluster, Mercedes admits, "I don't know, but after tonight, it kinda scares me that he's still trying to find out."

A mix of concerned fury begins to swirl behind Sam's eyes. He takes her hands into his. "Baby, he didn't touch you did he?"

"No, he knew better with my girls coming for him."

Relieved, but still mad, Sam vows, "I'll never be without my ID again." To punctuate this he takes her hand and slaps his own butt (over the pocket holding his wallet). She fights off her smile. "I'm 18 and as soon as I graduate, I'll be considered an adult. I promise I'll fix this, everything." Lifting her chin with his thumb, he gives her a soft kiss. "I love you."

Sighing, Mercedes pulls away from Sam. "But that doesn't count for anything in here, does it?"

"Mercedes please calm down."

"It's not that easy. I'm always the one on this side."

Closing the distance between them again, Sam says, "Tell you what, next time around you get the hospital stay and I'll fight past the doctors to see you."

Mercedes rolls her eyes, but a small smile dimples her cheek. "Deal." Quietly she adds, "'Cept I don't want there to be a next time."

"Neither do I, but life happens."

Pulling him down by the shoulders while rising up on her tiptoes, Mercedes repeats her plea. "Seriously, don't make me do this again. I swear I lose a year off of my life."

He pulls her close to his bare chest. "Cedes, I'm okay, just a few stitches and a bandage and I'm good as new." He flexes his arm for her so that she can see the stitching. "That's all."

"Sam I can't go through this again."

"Well soon enough you'll be 18 too and you won't have to."

Pushing back just a little from his chest, she says, "But that's months away. What if something happens over the summer? Am I supposed to send Quinn in my place?"

Sam pulls her back in wrapping his arms around her. "No one could take your place."

Mercedes holds up her pinky. "Promise to be careful this summer."

"Promise." He looks down at her, and nudges her forehead with his. "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Mmmm, okay."

…

"Mercedes? How did you get in here?"

The two teens quickly separate as Mr. and Mrs. Evans make their way into the room. "You didn't see me." In a flash, Mercedes exits the room, leaving Sam alone to face the music.

"Mom, Dad, sorry…"

Sam Evans Sr. shakes his head at his son. "Sam, we know how you feel about Mercedes and we love her too, but rules are rules. Even Stevie and Stacy are too young to get back here to see you. And son, you're about to get discharged. You couldn't even wait another hour? You've been with Mercedes all night already."

"You wouldn't say that if you understood."

Susan Evans walks over and hands her son a new shirt. Her tone may be gentler than her husband's but the message is still the same. "Sam, trust us, we understand, but for now you have to follow the rules, _our _rules. Soon enough you'll be following your own."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Whatever Sugar Wants, Sugar Gets, &amp; Sam Evans, Sugar Motta Wants You<strong>

"C'mon daddy, we need a hero to launch our brand to the world, a real American hero named Sam Evans." The girl with reddish brown hair, a faux leopard print hat, and gaudy, but expensive looking clothing is peeking around, reading the signs trying to find the ER waiting room area. "This way daddy."

"Are sure about this Sugarpop?"

"Daddy, have I ever led you astray? You handle the boring business stuff and I get to do the creative stuff like come up with ideas." Sugar and her father march up to the nurse's station asking to speak with Sam.

The nurse doesn't even look up when she answers. "Sorry, it's after visiting hours and only family can see him at this time."

Sugar smiles sweetly at the woman and reaches into her hat-matching purse. "What about the green family, we're all in that family, right?" She pulls out a fan of bills and waves them under the nurse's nose.

The nurse follows the bills with her eyes and grabs them out of Sugar's hand. "He's in room 308. Had to stash him in there because we've never had a _ce-lebrity_ in the ER before and people kept trying to take his picture."

Sugar spins on her heels and does a little clap. "Yay!" They make their way down the hall and peek into the room. Sam's parents are still there, so they hang back, trying to look as inconspicuous as two millionaires could. In fact they get weird looks from the Evans Clan as they whistle and pretend to be very interested in the waterfowl art. "Nice mallard." Looking down the hallway one last time, Sugar gives her daddy a thumbs up. "The coast is clear. You go and sign Sam up and I'll watch the door."

Mr. Motta slips into Sam's room and finds him putting on a clean t-shirt that his mother had brought with her. "You look okay to me."

"I am actually about to leave." Turning, Sam looks surprised to find a tall man in a business suit standing in his doorway as he finishes dressing. "Who are you?" Before Mr. Motta can answer, Sam says, "You know what, never mind, I don't really care. I'm not doing any interviews, I don't have any statements to make, I am not posing for pictures, and I'm not autographing your boob." Mr. Motta's eyebrows rise at the last admonition. Sam clears his throat. "Sorry, it's been a long night. Are you lost or something?"

"No. I'm looking for you."

Holding up the call button, Sam threatens with, "I can push this and have people in here in 30 seconds."

"There's no need for that. At the insistence of my daughter Sugar, I am here to offer you a job as the face of Motta's Apples, my fledgling modeling agency."

Still holding the call button, Sam asks, "Fledgling? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You would be our first model, only model actually." After sliding one hand into his pocket, pulling out a business card and passing it to Sam, Mr. Motta continues. "My little Sugar is convinced that your story, all of it, can be used to put the Agency on the map. All we have to do is push it a little, get you that 15 minutes, work to make it more, and BAM! Motta's Apples will be competing with the best of them."

Frowning, Sam sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Mr. Motta. He can tell by the cut and fabric of his suit that this man eats, breathes, and sleep money. (What, Kurt rubs off…) Even the man's business card felt heavier and thicker than a regular business card, and seemed to have real fabric and impressions made of gold leaf embossed into it. "Why me?"

Smiling, Mr. Motta tilts his head to the side, taking stock of Sam. "I just can't say no to my little Sugar. She happened to catch that footage of you on the news and she was a smitten kitten." Chuckling to himself, he continues. "Anyway, every summer I let her run her own little business. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they fail. Either way, the money it costs me is just a drop in the bucket, and I can't put a price tag on my Sugar's happiness." Mr. Motta straightens and approaches Sam still sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Let me be very clear, whatever Sugar wants, Sugar gets, and Sam Evans, Sugar Motta wants you."

Sam backs up quickly away from the man and reaches for the call button that he'd discarded earlier. "I have a girlfriend. No matter how bad I might need it, money can't buy my love."

"Sugar doesn't want to date you, and she's not hiring you to pretend to be her boyfriend. I think she wants your help selling her faux animal print hats, clothing, and handbags. You would just be eye candy gracing the posters with her and her merchandise, in the magazines, and of course in the online publications." Ticking Sugar's 'Daddy Want' list off, Mr. Motta continues with, "And then of course there are the shows, both national campaigns and international of course. In a few weeks you'll be in London." Smiling a creepy little smile, Mr. Motta rubs his hands together and says, "My Sugar loves the Olympics too, and I figured we could kill two birds with one stone." Of all of Sugar's 'business ventures' the modeling agency was proving to be the most expensive one yet, but it also had the potential to make the most money if her merchandise sold well or other models and real clients were able to be booked..

Sam has once again let the call button drop to the bed, and this time his mouth is also open as he absorbs Mr. Motta's words. "England? I'd get to go to England?"

"Of course, you can't be the face of Motta's Apples from Lima, Ohio, now can you?" Mr. Motta reaches inside of his dress coat. "Here, Sugar had me draw up this standard contract before we left. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line, and my assistant will get everything else squared away."

Slowly Sam unfolds the legal document before him. Being a real contract, it looked like alphabet soup, and with the stress of the night, his dyslexia was making it impossible to read. "I—I can't. I don't even know what half of these words mean." Sam thrusts the paper back towards Mr. Motta.

"Son, maybe you didn't hear me. I don't take no for an answer." Taking the paper from Sam, and producing a stylish pen, he jabs it at the paper. "Is it the salary? Sugar has no idea what it takes to really support yourself in the real world, what do you want, 75…?" Sam just looks more confused. "Alright, 100, but I already told Sugar that I'm not going one penny higher."

"100 dollars a day?" Sam lets out a low whistle.

Mr. Motta starts laughing. "You think…" He covers his mouth to chuckle even harder. "You thought that was per day? No, no, no. That's 100 as in one hundred thousand dollars, for a _year's_ worth of work. Plus you can keep money from any real modeling gigs you happen to book on the side, as long as it doesn't interfere with Sugar's work."

"Per year…" Sam is feeling dizzy. "Maybe I hit my head and I don't' remember, but I could have sworn that you just said that you'd pay me $100,000 to help sell your daughter's stuff."

"I did. My Sugar saw you on that television and made her decision. I have no idea if you are 'model' material, but this is her gig and I'm just financing it." Mr. Motta squints his eyes at Sam. Sam feels like a prize horse getting checked over before a big race. He almost offered to open his mouth and show Mr. Motta his teeth. "You at least _look_ tall and strong, and those green eyes are pretty unique. With a little work with my PR department your name will be on everybody's lips. Oh, and those lips are…rather unique too." Mr. Motta hands the contract back to Sam. "Trust me, if America hasn't already fallen for you, they will by the time I'm through with them."

"They will?"

"Definitely, now sign on the dotted line." Leaning in for confirmation, Mr. Motta adds with a wink, "We did a background check too, you're 18, so it's your decision."

"One year for a hundred thousand and all I have to do is take some pictures?"

"Something like that."

…

"So how did it go Daddy?"

"Looks like we have our model Sugar. I'll make a few calls and get him on the morning news circuit."

No one in the crowded waiting area notices the two as they leave the hospital and hop into the backseat of a waiting limousine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's too sexy for his shirt, so sexy it hurts…now he's a model you know what I mean:<strong>

See, all that worry for naught! He made it out, has an amazing new job that will get him the hell outta Lima, allow him to pay for college, and…oh yeah, he'll have to leave his girl when he moves to London right after graduation. But it's only for a year, right?

Up next, **CH 40: All Good Things Must Come to an End**. I'm warning you now, just _drafting _it is making me all misty-eyed. My little gleeks will scatter like the wind after graduation, but not before looking back at how they've all grown, what they've accomplished, and of course taking time to make plans to keep in touch in the future.

Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it!


	42. CH40:All Good Things Must Come to An End

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the show, the characters, nada….**

**CH 40: All Good Things Must Come To An End**

**A/N: **I thought I would be done with this story ages ago, but you know how life can be. Many apologies, but I have been dealing with a lot of crap lately and for a while there it looked like crap was gonna win. This story is well over a year old now, which is kind of hard to believe, so **MANY THANKS to everyone still with me**. I know I want to know how it will all end too!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong> It's time for graduation and all of the goodbyes that come along with it. Episodic snapshots from end… and yes, it's hella long and scrumptious. (And maybe a teensy bit fluffy too, with a sprinkling of Mr. Schue bashing thrown in for crunchiness.)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: All Grown Up?<strong>

**Turn! Turn! Turn! (to Everything There is a Season) **

Dear Diary,

I can't believe we all made it, even Brittany! I guess we're no longer children…Graduation is in two days, and tomorrow is the last day of classes. Nationals were just a few short weeks ago. We killed it, of course :)

Winning Nationals with the strongest Glee Club that WMHS has ever seen wasn't the surprising thing. The surprising thing is that we did it without Rachel Berry. I know, right. We went through all of that trouble and mess with Jesse to get her back and then she decides to sit out in the biggest competition.

Well, it's not actually the biggest competition, but I'll get to that later.

Anywho, unbelievably Dr. Watson convinced Rachel that sitting out Nationals was the ultimate way to make amends. She agreed and totally believed in us. She really thought we could do it without her. But we weren't really without her; she ended up being a better coach than Mr. Schue and Jesse ever were. There is no denying that she's going to be a great coach with her mom in MY and a star someday in her own right. She was so proud of us when we won. First one on her feet and she shouted so much she almost lost her beloved voice. Redirecting all of that old pressure for her to be the best into her being the best coach really helped her see everyone on the team she'd taken for granted in the past. And true to her nature she rode us hard to be even better. Our competition didn't stand a chance. Mr. Schue on the other hand still had to learn that we can win and win big without Rachel. I think that Brittany had to pick his jaw up off of the floor when our name was called. Whatever, after all of this I guess some things will never change. We've changed, matured a bit, and definitely learned from our mistakes, but he still wants us to fit into this little show choir formula box that we out grew ages ago. I feel sorry for the club next year, but it's _so_ time to move on. Miami was amazing and it was awesome to be able to relax on the beach during downtime instead of being cooped up in a crappy hotel.

But wait, it gets better! We found out that there is still one more competition: INTERNATIONALS! And that means the whole club gets to go to London, England. I mean, a bunch of us were already going for the cheerleading international competition, but now everybody that I love the most gets to come for an extra week.

Sam and Mercy looked especially pleased with the news and I am proud to say that I am the only person who knows why. They don't have to worry though, my lips are sealed. I'm not even telling you dear diary until they tell everyone else.

Love,

Lucille Quinn Fabray

**Take it Easy/It's The End of The World As We Know It**

As the class quietly packs up the choir room for the summer, Mr. Schue and Rachel dust off the case for the Nationals Trophy. Smiling, he turns toward the class and motions for everyone to take a seat.

"I just want to say something before you all leave. I have learned so much more from all of you than I feel that I have given to you." No one is going to argue that point. "You've taught me that the team is only as strong as its weakest link, and what you really taught me is that for so long I was the club's weakest link."

Again, no one is going to argue that point.

"I mean, think about how many times I have walked out on you or refused to listen or simply ignored you. I thought we'd ride to the top on the back of our lead vocalist, but you are all so strong in so many different ways that there was no way we were going to fail. I see that now. Before I let snake Jesse almost tear us apart, then I let Rachel almost tear us apart."

He sits on the edge of his desk. "To ensure that I learn from my mistakes and stay honest, I am proud to announce that a portion of our prize money will be used to hire a new consultant."

Artie gives him a dubious look. "And just how do you know that whoever comes in won't be just as bad as Jesse? You're not exactly the greatest judge of character."

Holding out his hands to quite the laughter, Mr. Schue concedes, "True, true. But this time I am going to go with someone that I've known for a while, and he's like the little brother that I never had. That is, if he wants the job?" Standing, Mr. Schue takes a step towards the class. "What do you say Finn? How 'bout it? Are you willing to split your time between the shop and McKinley?"

Finn doesn't immediately jump at the offer, instead he sputters, "Bu—but I've been just as bad as you. I bailed on the club in the beginning for football, remember? And I took a lot of leads and stuff that I didn't deserve."

Mr. Schue walks over to Finn and places his hand on his shoulder. "But you are a better person for it." This past year you've grown up while I am still making the same mistakes."

Finn looks at the rest of the class. "I dunno, what do you guys think?"

Shrugging, Mercedes says, "Finn, I think it's time for you to start making your own decisions. It sounds like a good fit, but just because you're staying in Lima for now, doesn't mean that you have to keep doing the same thing."

Finn smiles gratefully at Mercedes. She's right. He looks back at Mr. Schue. "I'm gonna need some time to think about it."

"Fair enough, fair enough."

Finn narrows his eyes at Mr. Schue. "M—Mr. Schue, what did you mean when you said that you are still making mistakes?" Mr. Schue backs away from Finn and the rest of the class. "What did you do?"

"It's more like what I _didn't_ do." Everyone leans forward in their seats. "We—we won't be able to go to London for Internationals. We don't have a way there or a place to stay even if we did get there."

"What? Why not?"

"Look…" Mr. Schue can't even maintain eye contact as he tells them his latest lame excuse. "The Olympics are going on this summer, London is already pricy, and prices are just getting higher and higher. Space is at a premium and with several competitions overlapping, there just aren't any affordable options left."

Frowning, Quinn asks, "How did the other schools do it?"

"I asked and was told that the top seeds put a hold on hotels and stuff after Regionals. Some schools have to fundraise all year to be able to go, but it's a bit different for us in the US. We have so many schools competing for one spot that it's harder to know if your club is going to be the one to go all the way. It's a pricy gamble to reserve hotels so early during competition season. The way things have been going this year, it never occurred to me that we would get it together enough to really take Nationals." He scans all of the faces staring at him in total disbelief. "I'm so sorry guys. I really didn't think that we could pull this off without Rachel, and by throwing out a tried a true formula."

"So that's it?" Santana shakes her head violently, pony swatting Brittany and Artie across the face. "Do you even understand how much this meant to all of us to be together one last time?" She looks at Brittany and Artie. "London, Mr. Schue."

"San—I"

She cuts him off, not finished with her tongue lashing. "I give up. I have tried so hard to get my shit—t"

"Language." He gives her a testy look. The look she gives him in return tells Mr. Schuester that he'd better sit down and shut up.

"My shit together all damn year. I…" She jabs one finger to her chest. "…did exactly what I was supposed to do and still you manage to make it all about effing Rachel, no offense Rachel, and screw us over, _again_?"

Mr. Shue is backing away from the hostile glares of the class, hands out, shaking his head from side to side. Before he can answer, Quinn huffs, and says, "San's right. You must have known that we couldn't go right after Nationals, but you wait until the last day of school to tell us? I mean we could have had another fundraiser or something, but…"

"But you never gave us a chance." Brittany is more disappointed in Mr. Schue than ever before, and the look on her face shames him.

He wishes that he'd just waited until after graduation. He wishes that he'd just sent them an email. He lets out a long sigh. "Bright side…"

"What bright side?"

"As I was saying before Lauren interrupted me, is that on the bright side the cheerios still get to go to London for their competition. That only leaves out the guys and a few of the girls. Sorry Rachel." Seeing mouths fall open, he belatedly adds, "A—and Tina, and Lauren." He smiles sheepishly before saying, "A week in London for all of you Lima natives is way better than nothing, right?"

Wrong.

"I cannot believe that we were going to sing you another song." Finn is the last person that Mr. Schue expected to criticize him considering all of the favors and leads that Mr. Schue had sent his way over the years. "You managed to bring us all together, and that is a good thing, but Mr. Schuester, you're not our leader." Finn's words cut Will deeper than expected.

Sam speaks up next. "We will get to International Competition with or without you."

Suddenly finding a bit of backbone, Mr. Shue fires back with, "Even if you somehow managed to scrape together enough cash, get plane tickets, and a hotel, you can't participate without a faculty member as coach."

Smiling a sinister ice-riddled grin, Quinn hisses, "Coach Sylvester would do it."

Quiet as a mouse, Rachel asks, "W—would I get to sing this time?"

Mercedes answers her. "Yeah, of course you would. You're the one who chose to sit out of Nationals. We wanted you to sing with us, and I'm certain that international competition is going to be fierce. And we know that you've been practicing all of the numbers with Brad in secret."

Rachel smiles a genuine smile. "Thanks guys, I'll do whatever you need to get us to London."

Mr. Schue still wants to save face. "Guys, I really am sorry. I just thought—t"

Again, Finn speaks up. "Mr. Schue, today is the last day of class. You're not our coach anymore, and we don't have to listen."

Mr. Schue nods reluctantly. "You're right Finn. Maybe you guys should go early." He waves his hand towards the door, smiling wistfully. "Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me." His guilt trip is met with angry glares. Still he persists. "I'm just saying that it would have been nice to hear all of you sing for on—"

"Don't…You…Say…It." Quinn stands quickly, gathering her things into her arms. "You think we want it to end like this? You think that we didn't have this amazing final number prepped just for you?" She shakes her head at him and his stupidity. "You know how much you mean to all of us despite everything that's happened. You brought us together, gave us voices, kept us out of trouble or helped us get out of it." Her sentiments are echoed on the faces of all of the original gleeks. "We still love you, we're just…just tired. Tired of always being disappointed. We're tired of never being enough."

Standing next to Quinn, Mercedes has to ask on question before leaving. "Did you mean any of what you said before? Or was it all for—for…"

In unison, they all say, "Rachel."

"Guys. Seriously?" Mr. Schue stumbles over his words, unprepared for such a question.

"Save it Mr. Schuester." Rachel stands and begins to walk towards the doors. "Even I cannot bear to hear your answer. I agree with you when you say that class is finally over and that it is time for us to go." Everyone watches a she makes her way out of the door.

Kurt's hand slowly rises to cover his mouth. "Did Rachel just give up the chance to hear you say that she's your favorite, the wind beneath your show choir wings? Did Rachel just give up a chance to sing in our place, losing her last solo opportunity?"

Brittany stands and says, "Wow, this is def the end of the world as we know it."

But nobody feels fine.

One by one all of the glee club files past Mr. Schue.

…

Several hours later, Will tries to stave off his depression by pretending to complete the summer storage and clean-up begun earlier. He's interrupted by a knock on the door. Fleetingly he hopes that it's Rachel, but is left mostly confused by the appearance of a girl that he's never seen before.

"Hello, are you Mr. Schuester?" Without waiting for an answer, the gaudily dress young woman enters the classroom. "I had a very interesting conversation with a new friend of mine, Sam Evans. You've heard of him, right?"

"Yes of course I know Sam, but who are you?"

"Sugar Motta, I'm new here." Sugar extends her hand towards Mr. Schuester, who just leaves her hanging.

Mr. Schue gives her a weird look. "The school year is basically over, but you're more than welcome to join next year."

Sugar removes her leopard print gloves, laying them on the corner of Mr. Schue's desk. "Here, maybe this will change your mind." She hands him a slip of paper.

"What's this? A—a check?"

"Daddy is going to sponsor the Glee Club trip to London for International competition. He's letting us borrow a plane big enough for both the cheerios and the Glee Club. And he's going to let us stay in his London hotel as a gift for my latest foray into the arts."

Smiling, Mr. Schuester extends his hand in greeting. "Welcome to the club. Do you know how to sway in the background?"

**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday **

…

_**The good times that made us laugh…**_

_I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham…_ How he pulled that line off without melting into the floor he'll never know, but that was how he introduced himself to glee club. Sam looks at his Christmas present from Brittany, a customized Dr. Seuss book, aptly entitled, "Green Eggs & Sam". He chuckles as he tucks the book into his bag. She'd added the entire club to the story including some fancy crayon and Photoshop work to get the proper faces on the new bodies. It was so very Brittany and it always brought a smile to his face. Of course it came with the condition of him reading it to her at least twice a week, but even that wasn't too bad, and she clearly enjoyed it. And yet had he said anything else, or tried to be something that he wasn't, how different would things be for him now? So what if he had no game. No game for Sam Evans was mad game. When he speaks Na'vi his woman gets all weak in the knees and is putty in his very large, capable, hands.

Grabbing more junk he's accumulated in his locker, Sam thinks about his downward descent post green eggs. Because yes, it could and did get much lower. The Justin Bieber Experience. Snorting, he grabs the purple hoodie from his locker and brings it to his nose, thinking, _Mmmmmm…. It looks better on Mercedes anyway, and it certainly smells better after she's worn it. I definitely have to get her to wear it again before I leave for London._

London.

Pausing, Sam rests his head against the cool metal of his locker. Sam was homeless, living in a dumpy motel room with his entire family just 2 years ago. He was lonely, ashamed, tired, and had almost given up. His friends had rallied around him, supported him and his family, and helped him through one of the toughest trials in his young life. One friend in particular began such a sweet pie laced seduction that again, he never stood a chance. Nah, there just _Ain't No Way _he could help himself when it came to Mercedes Jones. Being homeless only brought them closer because ultimately it gave her more chances to entwine herself into his heart and those of his family. She had quietly and thoroughly shown him how afuckingmazing she was without any real strings attached. They had started out as friends. And yet every time she helped him, or watched his brother and sister, or brought them a pie or some other leftovers to share, she'd pulled the strings from her heart to his even tighter.

Sam slowly pulls down his photo from Jr. Prom. _Mercedes I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful. Would you like to dance? _He wonders if Rachel ever found out that he'd folded the picture in such a way that she couldn't be seen to make it look like he was there with just Mercedes. Not that it matters. It took him almost all night, but Sam was only there for Mercedes and after a few sweet dance moves, she'd fallen for him. At that, Sam laughs aloud. Mercedes figured out that they were meant to be back when he was still with Quinn, so who is he trying to fool? He was the one that took the scenic route around.

Sam thinks about how his life changed forever and he never saw it coming. _I thought I knew it all when I was with Quinn. Not my best moment, not at all. And neither was my time with Santana. I don't regret any of it though. It taught me about what really matters, and about how a pretty exterior can hide a really broken interior. _Mercedes wasn't broken, but her spirit needed to be released from the cage she'd built up, all of the walls she'd placed around her heart and soul to protect herself from the careless way she'd been treated by her friends. He'd helped her find her way back out, and in return she'd lit his world up with possibilities that he had only dreamt about. And to think that one ill timed double slushie almost ruined it all.

Continuing with his final locker cleanout, Sam thinks of almost missed opportunities. He'd begun to fall with a nose scrunch, got off track, and then got back on that trail like a blue tick hound. He thinks about how he's not good at keeping secrets but so very good at breaking down walls. He thinks about learning to live with his dyslexia and overcoming the loss of football. He thinks about smelly car rides and being seduced by a diva so completely that by the time he caught on he was too far gone to stop it. He thinks about New York, kissing Mercedes for the first time and of a summer that brought ice cream and tilt-a-whirls. And many, many more kisses. He thinks about angels and knights in shining armor.

And skirts.

Everything life threw at him, things he thought were put there to get in his way and to hurt him, all turned out to be blessings in disguise. Mercedes Jones is the love of his life, and if he has his way they will be together til death do them part. Shaking his head, Sam thinks, _No, that's not long enough. Forever._ How can a guy who believed in magic, not believe in forever? Impossible. He dumps all of his chapstick in to his backpack, taking the cherry and applying some to his lips.

He's thinking about kissing Mercedes, again.

…

Artie slowly rolls into the dim classroom. William McKinley never seemed to be at a shortage for conveniently unlocked and unused rooms. _Budget Cuts?_ This particular room had been dubbed as the 'Room of Requirement' by Sam, and it helped his rainbow pass high school. There was no way in hell he was gonna let Brittany fail her senior year. No way. His only regret is that he messed up by calling her stupid, tearing them apart last year when he could have been helping her. _Bygones. _Lucky for him Sue took care of her Cheerios and all of them, Britts included, were passing until about halfway through junior year. That was when the beef between Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester reached a fever pitch and he started giving her squad the grades they deserved. He exposed her cheerio class by-pass to the administrators, and well, it wasn't good. Fair or not, Principal Figgins didn't go back and change undeserved grades, but he made sure that the cheerios got the grades they deserved from that point on. Brittany's grades plummeted as a result, but her teachers still let her barely scrape by to finish her junior year. She knew that she'd be on her own for her senior year. _That's where she was wrong. _Senior year Mercedes, Artie and Mike organized a kickass tutoring program to make sure that Puck, Sam, and Brittany made it to graduation. Now that he was a reformed sex-shark, Puck had stopped using his man-goodies to get him good grades, but in all honesty he was more lazy than stupid. Sam's dyslexia made things difficult, but not impossible, and well, it was all hands on deck for Brittany. No way in hell she was going to fail Spanish with Santana whispering in her ear all night long in the romance language of her people, and there was no way that Artie was going to let her flunk out anywhere else either.

_This is the room that helped me see how much I still loved Brittany even after she got with Santana. _Rolling farther into the room takes Artie back to all of those extra hours spent with Brittany. He glides his hand along the desk she always occupied. _This is the lab table where I helped her with science. _His chest warms as he remembers how she jumped from the top of the table and into his lap, wrapping him into a huge hug when she finally understood that babies weren't delivered by the stork._ That is the chair she sat in when she decided that her reward for getting the right answers would be to do a PT set with me on the mats in the corner. _Brittany going to PT and coming up with her own inventive PT sessions had been one of the highlights of their relationship. She may not be the smartest cookie, but she understood things about the human body that none of those doctors got. Or at least she understood things about Artie's body that no one else seemed to understand. In her hands he swears that he felt things that shouldn't have been possible. _Those are the mats where she showed me that she still was full of hope, a wild beautiful hope._ He'll never forget the shock he felt when Santana started helping Brittany during her PT rewards. She'd claimed that she did it because she didn't want Artie to get too touchy-feely with her girl, but thinking back, he knows the truth. Brittany had infected her too with feelings of things that shouldn't have been possible.

After one last look around, Artie closes the door to the 'Room of Requirement' for the last time. _It definitely lived up to its name and then some._

…

Puck opens his locker and out falls a hundred empty wrappers folded in various origami shapes all small and slim enough to fit into the vent slots in the top of his locker. Just goes to show you how often Puck actually used his locker. There had to be a few weeks' worth of wrappers in there, and he never even noticed. It's Lauren's way of letting him know that she's sticking with her new diet plan. Being a traditional wrestling star in high school was one thing, but… He remembers watching the tape sent by her manager. The one that showed all of the stuff she was going to have to learn how to do in a real wrestling ring. Yeah, she could knock the crap outta anybody, but they were both pretty sure that she couldn't flip off the top ring to do it. The tape was just the tip of the iceberg. She knew that she'd have to do a rigorous training program, but what they didn't know was everything new she'd be expected to learn. _Getting her to join glee actually helped her because she's got the showmanship down. _It was the scariest thing in the world for Puck to sit her down and tell her that the candy had to go, and that she really needed to knuckle down. He didn't think that she would hurt him. _I was afraid that I'd hurt her. No girl wants to hear that kind of stuff, but I had to say something. Had to show her that I believed in her, and that I was willing to go there to support her. _She wasn't happy about it, but she got it. He would be smiling the hardest, and talking the most smack when she finally made it.

…

Smiling, Kurt takes one of the dried roses from his Class Protector Award bouquet carefully out of his locker. He's accomplished more than he thought possible in the last year. He's not thinking about his play, or winning Nationals, or becoming a National Champion Cheerio. There were other things much closer to Kurt's heart. None of that really matters to Kurt when he thinks of his LGBT club and of his work to end bullying at McKinley. Take everything else away and Kurt Hummel-Hudson had done the impossible. He brought his school and hometown out of the dark ages and into the light when it came to simple acceptance. Kurt is more than a furry coat, skinny jeans, and riding boots. Kurt is more than a theatre snob with impeccable skin and flawless tall hair. Kurt stares at his reflection in his little mirror with pride. He's made a difference, even when he thought the most he would do was wither away in Rachel's shadow. He smiles as he takes Dave's red beret and places it in his bag. It was a peace offering that he'd gladly accepted.

He walks down the hall and stops at Finn's locker just as it closes. "Ready Finn?"

"Yeah, check this out." He shows Kurt a picture from their first year in Glee club.

"Oh my gosh, Matt Rutherford, vampy Tina, and Mercedes in those Technicolor pants." Kurt takes a second look. "Okay, and I don't look so hot in that sweater dress either."

"I know, look at us now." He holds up their club yearbook photo. "I mean we all look so different." Kurt nods in agreement as they turn down the slow motion hallway. "But at the same time we're still the same right?"

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it. You're still you, just older and wiser. We all are."

Nodding in agreement, Finn announces, "Kurt you are the best brother from another mother I could ever have."

"Thanks Finn, and you're not too shabby yourself, your penchant for flannel shirts and work boots aside." Chuckling he continues, with, "Seriously though, we both got what we needed, what we were missing. Things that you didn't know could be replaced."

Stopping momentarily, Finn corrects Kurt. "Not replaced Kurt, just different, and still all good." They continue walking. "I like having a dad in Burt and it's good that you have my mom as your mom."

"I suppose you're right. I can't believe that we have a whole little nuclear family. It's about the only thing that's fairly normal in my life."

Shaking his head, out of the side of his mouth, Finn says, "Kurt, there's nothing abnormal about the rest of it either."

This time it's Kurt who stops walking. He turns his big blue eyes in Finn's direction. "I like Ms. Fabray's current and improved influence on you Finn." Finn nods his thanks. "I am so proud to admit that you are correct, yet again. This" Kurt points to his giant insect brooch, "is perfectly normal."

"It was your mom's right?"

"Yes, of all of the pieces I've worn over the years, it was her favorite."

Finn starts walking again towards the exit. "Then like you said, perfectly normal."

_**Outweigh the bad… **_

While getting ready for the graduation ceremony, Dave thinks about losing Mike. He can't help but think about that cold wet funeral, and about coming out to his dad only to have his dad tell him that he'd known for a while. To know that it didn't change a damn thing and that he still loved him more than anything meant so much to Dave. _And_ his dad was certain that that if his mother were still alive, she'd be so proud to see the man he'd become. His dad told him that it takes a big person to see where they went wrong, and to work so hard to fix it.

Pink blossoms dance in front of his closed eyes.

Mike's tree was flowering in front of Carmel high, and it hurt Dave's soul that he would miss this milestone and many, many others. Taking in one long hard breath, he feels Shemar's hand on his shoulder. "Here, for your suit." Shemar tucks one of the blooms from Mike's tree into his lapel.

"Thank you for understanding."

Shemar nods. "I understand how it hurts to lose someone you thought would be with you for forever." He slides back his gown to show that he's tucked his dad's medal into his shirt pocket, over his heart. "Besides, I can't help but feel that they are here keeping an eye on us in their own way."

He holds out his hand towards Dave. There is still a shudder of that old fear, but it passes quickly as Dave takes his boyfriend's hand and they walk to their spots in the procession.

…

Finn thinks about how Rachel and Jesse almost broke him, of all the text messages, and the torture he'd endured at their whim for years. The browbeating and brown nosing, treating their friends like crap to get ahead. It all made him feel slimy and worthless. He can't blame it all on Rachel and Jesse though. Part of him craved being on top too. He didn't feel like a loser when he sang, so he foolishly went along with so many of Rachel's schemes. He'd almost cost them all everything they'd worked for, at almost every chance they'd given him. Somehow his friends hadn't abandoned him, even after Jesse and Rachel had almost convinced him that he was just there for them to use and throw away. Somewhere, deep down inside he still loved Rachel and he still hated Jesse, but he'd moved on. He smiles, and thinks again, _I've definitely moved on_, as Quinn comes up and helps him with his tie before he zips up his gown.

…

Backstage, Melanie brushes past Artie, nearly knocking him from his chair. She turns and gives him a hollow look, ignoring a hissing Santana being held in check by Brittany. Watching her, for about 2 seconds he wonders…but then he realizes that his heart never really ached for her the way it had for Brittany when they broke up. Focusing on his here and now, Artie is pulled to his feet by Santana and Brittany. They quickly fit him into his Re-Walk.

"Arthur Abrams…"

All of his friends and family in the audience give him a standing ovation as he makes his way across the stage to accept his diploma.

…

Sam looks at Artie's empty wheelchair as he waits for his turn to cross the stage. That was almost him. Almost. He'd gone from having nothing but the clothes on his back and his family, to having everything he could possibly ever want. His family had a home and was all in one place, he'd have to wait a year, but he was going to college to major in creative writing. He was already published, and was surrounded by nothing but inspiration. He was going to get the chance to travel the world. Honestly he thought he'd never make it out of Alcoa, TN or even Lima, OH. _London!_ Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that he would get to go to London, or France, or any of the other places Sugar was going to take him. He thinks about making good on his promise to Mercedes. After they got over their shock, his parents had taken them out to dinner at Sticks to celebrate. They were going to make it _and_ he could pay his own way.

"Samuel Evans…"

Sam practically floats across the stage as his name is called.

_**And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain**_…

"Please join me in welcoming the 2012 William McKinley High School Valedictorian to the stage, Mr. Michael Chang."

After some applause, Mike begins his speech at the podium. Although his voice and demeanor do not betray him as he speaks confidently and strongly about responsibility, honor, and obligation, all he can think is, _God Tina I'm so sorry_. He looks like he's talking to the graduating class, but in all honestly he's talking to just one graduate. That is why he can see that his final plea isn't working. He's the only one who notices Tina's well timed eyerolls and general disinterest.

As he leaves them with one last adage about cherishing the time they had being young, and free to make mistakes, to experiment, and to go their own way, his voice finally cracks. The audience thinks that he's getting emotional at the end of his speech because he doesn't want to say goodbye.

Only Tina can see that he is falling apart, and only she knows that there is just one goodbye that Mike is dreading.

He thinks about trying so desperately to convince his parents to let him go to New York or at least to MIT on the east coast to stay near Tina, but they refused to foot the bill for any school east of the Mississippi. He had really thought that they'd relent. He never applied for any loans, so he couldn't afford to do anything other than what they dictated. Tina had been crushed. He begged her to come with him to California, but she was positive that her path went through New York. It suited her better than California ever could.

His speech over; he quickly bows and leaves the stage. For now, all Mike has are the memories.

…

Somehow in the gaggle of students, parents, administrators, and friends flooding the football field after graduation, the glee clubbers gravitate together for one last photo op. Mr. Schuester (who was forgiven, again) and their parents need _that_ picture.

You know, the one where you toss your cap into the air and jump because you made it.

It's the one where you thought that toss meant that you were finally an adult. It's the one your parents take to be reminded that you are still young and naïve enough to think that high school was the worst that could come _or_ the best that life could offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Standing at the Threshold <strong>

_**((Double)) Celebration…**_

Mr. Jones looks around at the long faces. "Okay I know this is a big goodbye-fest, but gosh. Viv and I thought for sure that tonight would be the one night we could say 'go for it' and pray that our roof would still be on when we got back. But y'all look like somebody just died."

Vivian Jones scans the group. "Nobody died did they? Where's Mr. Schue? I thought we invited him?"

Sourly, Mercedes answers, "Still alive, but I uninvited him. And before you asked, nobody died. We're just mad about something that we can't change."

Mr. and Mrs. Jones move to stand beside their daughter. "What is it baby to have all of you so upset for your graduation celebration barbeque? I mean, all of you graduated, all of you have somewhere to go and things to do after graduation, what could have possibly happened on the last day of school to make you all this upset?"

"I—I'm not going to London." Mercedes pulls away from her parents. "None of us in Glee club are except for Sam and the cheerios." Mercedes pulls away from all of the confused faces. Her parents don't know about Mr. Schue's latest flub, and none of her friends knew that Sam was moving to London until she blabbed it. Shaking her head, she just turns and makes her way quickly into the house.

"I'll go check on her." Quinn puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You have some explaining to do." He nods and lets her leave.

Looking around wildly, Mrs. Jones says, "Will somebody tell me what is going on?"

Finn steps forward. "Mr. Schue never made arrangements for the club to go to London. He didn't really think it was possible until after we won Nationals, and by then it was too late."

"Oh, my poor baby. That trip to London meant a lot to her." Vivian moves into the open arms of her husband. Looking up at him, she says, "We could still send her, couldn't we?"

Artie rolls up to place himself in the center of the group. "I'm a little confused. Mercedes is already going with the cheerios. I know that she is upset about the rest of us, but there's more to it, isn't there?" All eyes turn to Sam. "What's going on Sam, Mercy said that you would be in London? How is that possible?"

"We were going to tell you guys, but after yesterday we didn't want to make you all feel any more miserable. Truth is, right after prom I got a job offer and I took it."

Santana tries to take a swing at Sam, but is held in check by Brittany. "You are ditching Mercedes to go to London? For how long?"

Sam looks at her, knowing that her anger is really not for him. It just needs someplace to go. "I'll be gone for a year. And I'm doing this for me and Cedes. It's good pay and I need the money if I'm going to move to Atlanta and still go to school."

"But why didn't you tell us sooner? Prom was months ago."

Sam looks at Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike and the other gleeks. "We didn't tell you because honestly, it's none of your business. It's something that we agreed would be the best way to—s"

"Umm, you signed that contract, then told Mercedes." Mr. Jones quips.

"Right, but…that's not the point." Turning his attention back to the club members, he says, "You guys are our friends, but I don't owe you any more in the way of an explanation."

Lauren lets out a low wolf whistle. "Danm. I like this grown-up Sam. I now have a glimmer of what Mercedes sees in you. But just a glimmer." She looks at the rest of the gleeks, aligning her shoulder with Sam. "Back up off of him. He's right; it's none of our business. We all have our little coupley secrets, so unless you _all_ want to turn this into a big sharing sob-fest, I suggest you all just redirect your anger at a more appropriate person."

"Mr. Shcue."

"Correct Satan."

Puck stumbles forward. "This sucks." With no more competitions to train for, the no alcohol pledge was over. Puck was trying to get his own little party started, couldn't find any other takers, and really was turning into a surly-drunk.

Mr. Jones grips Puck by the shoulders. "Son, let's get some barbeque in you." Puck shakes his head. "Trust me, it will help. Y'all still have lots to celebrate."

…

"C'mon Mercedes. You have to go back downstairs. It's your party."

Lip poked out, Mercedes says, "No, technically it's my parents' party."

Quinn rolls her eyes at her friend. "But honey you have so much to celebrate."

"Quinn, I don't feel like celebrating."

Moving closer, Quinn takes one of Mercedes' hands into her own. "But it's our last night together as a group."

"Don't remind me."

Quinn drops Mercedes' hand in frustration. "You still get to go to England with the cheerios. That's still a week with Sam. Sure it's not two, but one is still…"

"Don't even say it."

"And you're—"

Finger out and dangerously close to Quinn's face, Mercedes repeats, "Don't you _dare _say that out loud. These walls have ears."

"What?" Bursting into the room, Kurt can't help himself. Clearly there is even more to the entire Samcedes saga, and he needed to know. "What is it that Quinn can't say?"

Mercedes and Quinn give him a look of barely contained disgust.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was sent to find you two, and charged with escorting you back to the party." They both continue to glare at him. "Honest! Finn and Sam are missing you. They could pretend to be okay if you both did. All I know is that your father is trying to be a one man party machine." He dramatically covers his heart with his hand. "Poor Blaine is down there dancing with himself."

Mercedes refuses to budge.

"Well okay, but the last thing I saw was your father digging around in the shed. You and I both know what's in that shed."

"No, he wouldn't." Mercedes look from Kurt to Quinn. "Would he?"

"Wouldn't what?" Quinn looks to Kurt for an explaination, but before he can provide one, they can all hear what Mercedes was dreading. Quinn stifles a giggle. "I—is that your dad?" Mercedes nods her head slowly. "I forgot that you guys had a karaoke machine." She cocks her head to one side, listening. "A karaoke machine that hasn't been updated since 1982."

"Mercedes." The girls look at Kurt. "You know this is the beginning. If you don't get down there and impose some kind of order we will be for a night of Rachel and Blaine, Blaine and Rachel, and…"

"We get it Kurt." Mercedes gives both of their hands a squeeze. "Let's go down there and help my dad out."

"Uhh, hold on, I have a present for you. Okay, well to be honest, I received a present for all of you from April." He passes them small silver flasks with their names engraved on them. "She sent them when we finally won Nationals, but I held onto them since we don't imbibe during the competition season. But not that's over, so I figured, why not?"

The girls unscrew the tops off of their flasks and raise them in salud to Kurt. "You're right, why not!"

…

Mr. Jones can't believe that he's having trouble getting the Glee Club to join him in a song. He thought these kids sang at the drop of a hat. He zeros in on Blaine, the only kid there who seems to be having a tiny bit of fun. He tilts the microphone in his direction, and without missing a beat, Blaine picks up the next line in the song.

Kurt is the next on the microphone, singing with Blaine while Mercedes and Quinn give out April's presents. Seeing Mercedes, smiling a real smile, and laughing a real laugh lifts the spirits of the rest of the glee club.

By the end of the song, they have all joined in.

…

The party seems to reach it's pinnacle when Puck pulls the plug on the music, and drops to one knee in front of Lauren. Everyone fans out around him to watch.

"Lauren Zizes, I love you so much, you have no idea. I would have loved to have done this in London and made it really special, but we aren't going. I'm still doing this in front of all our friends. I know that the best is yet to come and we'll get to London on our own. I'm ready to move down to Florida with you, and I'm going to conquer the world one pool at a time. But I only see that working out with you by my side." Puck teeters a bit on his knee, then steadies himself for the big ask. "Lauren, will you marry me?"

Rather than answering him, Laruen dashes out into the yard, with Puck close on her heels, yelling at Mrs. Jones, "All bets were off."

Mrs. Jones looks at the space just vacated by Pizes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Thinking about it harder, she says, "Oh lawdy. No." She implores Sam or someone to get him, but no one wants to potentially stumble upon the couple in flagrante.

Mr. Jones looks at all of the kids, especially at Sam and Mercedes. "They will always be kids to us, too young for this or that, but they're practically adults now."

"Well he could at least have found a room that he bought and paid for."

Just like all of them, Artie is shocked. "Wow of all the guys who could have popped the question, I never thought that Puck would be the one to do it first. You think he meant it or was it the liquor talking?"

"Li—liquor?" Mrs. Jones throws up her hands in frustration and heads for the dessert table.

Sam and Mercedes share a private knowing look. Sam says, "Who knows, only time will tell. He's right though, this is only part of the story. The best is yet to come."

Thanks to Puck the party is finally on!

…

Puck finds Lauren hiding behind a tree in the yard, out of sight from the rest of the house. "You know I meant every word, don't you?" She just nods her head. He drops again, this time producing a real honest to God engagement ring. He's pleased to see that smile spread across her face. She's still Lauren, but she reacts just like any girl would when that sapphire flashes in the moonlight.

"Puck, you know how I feel about you, but…"

He holds up a finger to stop her from talking. "Don't say it. I just wanted to see that look on your face. You need to think about it, and figure out a way to say yes without losing your street cred. I don't care about that stuff anymore. All I care about is you." He stands up, leaning hard on Lauren as he does. "Besides, I figured you wouldn't be ready, so I have a contingency plan." Puck slips the engagement ring onto his pinky finger, and pulls a ring pop out of his pocket. He takes the wrapper off of the pop and slides it onto Lauren's finger.

The candy takes them both back to his first bumbling attempts at asking her out. "You done good Puckerman, very good."

_**One More Time…**_

"Maybe I need to stop sipping the flask. I'm seeing stuff." Mike puts away the flask. Not only was it messing with his head, it was also making his ex look irresistible.

Finn looks over at Mike. "I'm seeing it too. The girl wearing that dress made out of aluminum foil."

Mike nods slowly. "We don't know her right?"

"I've never seen her before in my life."

Slowly but surely all of the gleeks stop dancing to stare at the girl dressed like the lovechild of Barney the purple dinosaur and a Hershey Kiss. Mystery lovechild actually dances through an entire song before stopping.

She nervously waves in the direction of Sam and Mercedes, who, to the surprise of everyone, wave back. "Hi fellow Glee Clubbers! Awesome party. Thanks for the invite Mercedes."

"Who the hell are you?" Trust Santana to get right to the point.

"Sugar…Motta." They all give her blank-face. "Sam works for me." Nothing. "I just joined Glee." Still nothing. "My daddy is rich and will be flying us all to London for Internationals, and he's also letting us stay in his hotel for free."

Putting on her best brightest smile, Santana says, "Well why didn't you say that first?"

Mercedes sheds tears of joy. They didn't know if Sugar got the message in time, but obviously she had.

Brittany pulls Sugar over to dance. "Welcome to Glee." Puck and Lauren reappear in the midst of the celebration. Brittany then asks if she can change the grandpa music. "No offense Mr. Jones."

"Mmmmhhmmmm, you lucky that you're _special_."

To which Britts answers, "I know, right!"

And they danced, and a few cried, but they all had a really, really, really good time.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Leaving the Nest<strong>

_**Always Be My Baby**_…

Mercedes slowly wakes up in a gorgeous hotel suite that Sam paid for with a little signing bonus from Sugar. They are a tangle of legs, sheet, and other stuff. This morning reminds her of their first morning together on Spring Break, but now it all feels different. She feels different.

Green eyes staring intently at her.

Brown eyes staring intently at him.

"Sam."

"Cedes."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough." Smiling, he leans over and brushes a gentle kiss across her forehead. "Do you want me to call for room service?"

Still shaking sleep from her head, she answers with, "We'll hit a drive through on our way to the airport later." Mercedes reaches out her hand and traces Sam's jaw line. "I just want this to be us. No interruptions, no random knocks on the door. I have T minus 2 hours and counting left to spend with you, just you, before we have to get back at my parent's house to meet Quinn."

He moves so that as much of him can be touching her as possible. "I cannot believe that your parents let me take you off on your last night in Lima."

"Sam it's not like they could have stopped you."

"True. But they could have made us stay with them."

"Oh no." Mercedes adjusts herself in the bed, sighing as Sam picks up where he left off before they'd fallen asleep the night before. "That is one memory my parents can live without."

Moving even more impossibly closer, he whispers against her neck, "But something that I couldn't live without."

"Mmmmmm, me neither." She stiffens and pulls away. "How are we gonna do this Sam?"

It takes him a moment to answer her. She can see his eyes screaming, shouting at her how much he loves her. Two years ago, this extended silent pause in conversation would have made her a mess with worry, but not now. All she has to do is look at him and she can see the answer. Still, words were also helpful. "If you don't know by now that nothing is gonna come between us, then you'll never know." She looks down the line of their joined bodies, sealed as if one, no real beginning or end to where she left off and he started. "Two miles, 2,000 miles, or 4, 218 miles, it won't matter. I have done everything in my power to show you that you are the only person in here." He manages to slide one of his hands from underneath her shoulder and places it over his heart. "Forever."

Even though at the edges she's still saddened and sobered to have to say goodbye, her smile is automatic. Ever since he'd started saying it to her, she answered without thinking, "And ever."

"After." He brings his forehead down to meet hers.

"I won, right?" He nods his head in agreement. "So why do I feel like I lost too?"

He understands exactly how she feels. They have worked so hard to make them solid, weathered a lot of storms along the way, and thought they were done, only to have life drop one more trial at their feet. He is just a scared as she is about leaving her. He feels like he's cutting out his heart at the thought, but he has to go. He sighs away the pain, and inhales the delicious scent of her skin. "Mercedes I will call you, Skype you, write you stupid but brilliant little stories, and fly back to visit you every single chance I get."

"I know."

"You study hard, make me proud, and keep looking for me."

"I will. But how can we stay together when we're so far apart?"

He smiles at her, which is the last thing she expected. A slight frown creases her brow. "Baby, a lot of people start off this way. My grandpa fought in WWII, and he married my grandma right before he got shipped off to war. They had only been dating for the summer of his basic training, but they knew. I guess they figured if he died, it was no harm, no foul, so they married after only being together for a few months. They'd only shared a few kisses and 3 nights together. All they had for the rest of their first year of marriage were letters. He wrote her from his bunker every single night that he could. She wrote him back just as often. He told me that they loved each other even more after all of that time apart, not less."

The story makes her feel warm. It defrosts the chill that had been creeping into her mind, frosting over her heart and soul. It loosens her arms and they begin to move her hands up and down Sam's back, with her fingertips leaving feather light traces. It melts the ice that had begun clouding her eyes. It melts the ice to tears which run out of the sides of her eyes. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

He rubs his face along one cheek and then the other, wiping away the tears. His short, stiff, stubble scrapes her flesh as he does. It doesn't hurt, it's still pretty soft, but…she wonders when did he start getting stubble in the morning? And she wonders what else about him she might miss learning while he's away. _Or…out of sight out of mind…_

Sam can't hear her thoughts, and answers her question, "Sure does. All of his friends were in the same predicament he was in, and almost every single one of them is still married to this day."

Blinking slowly, Mercedes tries to remember what she asked him. It didn't really matter. He has stubble, and she wants to wake up tomorrow and feel it pressing into her neck as Sam…She focuses on his face, still hovering above her. "Things are different now Sam. You're not supposed to meet the person you spend the rest of your life with in high school. Nobody does that anymore." Sam gives her a look. "Well our little social circle is the exception, not the rule."

"Whatever." He leans down and tries to kiss her, but she turns her head, giving him her cheek. "Mercedes think about it, who says that?"

"I don't know, people, relationship experts."

"Most of whom are just flappin their mouths and aren't even in a relationship." He pushes her head with the side of his hand so that she is looking him in the eyes again. "My grandpa has a theory on that too. Sure times have changed, and women are way more independent now than they were 50 years ago, but honestly he thinks that we're all too worried with doing what those 'experts' say we should be doing instead of what we know is right for ourselves. And he thinks that we all don't really understand reality anymore thanks to the great world wide web."

Mercedes tries hard not to giggle, but all she manages to do is ripple in spasms under Sam's torso. "How does Grandpa Evans even know about the net? I don't remember him having a computer. And doesn't he still use a rotary phone with a party line?"

"_Girl—I_"

"What? I love him too, I'm just sayin."

"You're right, but he gets how the net has brought people together, but he will never understand having a Facebook page full of friends he's never met, that he's never gonna meet." He joins in with her silent, undulating laughter. "All he's saying is that it can keep us isolated too, plugged into a reality that is about as far from real as you can get." He stills. That look in his eyes disarms her instantly, and she stops laughing to hear whatever it is he's about to say next. "I know I like to think that this, what we have, is a fairytale, but this isn't like any one I could've ever written."

"This is so much better." She pulls him down for a rushed, impassioned kiss. He ends up trailing the kiss up her jaw line, under her ear, and down the side of her neck. "Even with all of the ups and downs, this is _way _better." Sam knows what she is saying, and what she'd been thinking earlier. He's trying to kiss it all away. "Sam I'm scared." He stops kissing her to look into her eyes again. His face doesn't show that maybe he's scared too, just that he's not ready to stop, and that he's not ready to say goodbye. Mercedes runs her hands up the back of his neck, her fingers getting lost in the layers of his hair. Her head begins to sway from side to side. "Don't you understand that you're a part of me."

"Mmmmm, I know." Sam flexes his hips to emphasize their current, literal, connection.

"Sam…" she pleads, "that is not what I mean."

He stops moving, pinning her with a hot glare. "I know what you mean Mercedes. You think I want to fly halfway around the world and to stay away from you for a year?" He huffs, blowing a soft breath across her face. "I want to wake up like this every damn day, but this isn't some TV show where all our problems are solved with a glee number and by the next episode we've forgotten all about it." He balls his hands into fists, gathering her hair around his fingers like silky ribbons. "Baby, I get it, I do, but…"

"I—I know. This is going to be hard work." She just wishes that they'd had more time to prepare, to really meld into this newest aspect of their relationship, to just… "Sam, it'll be so easy to fall apart." His eyes begin to cloud. "To skip a call, then two, then miss our Skype date." His brows come together in a frown. "Before you know it you've got a whole new life without me and I've got one without you." His lips form a frown. "And our friends won't even know we're—"

Stubborn in his love, and frustrated by her words, Sam rolls over onto his back. Sighing he pulls her into a hug against his side. "Mercedes I'm doing this for us." She gives him a look. "You know what I mean. I can write from anywhere, and I don't need some fancy degree to do it. I could have stayed right here or with my parents or Finn, working and writing. But that wouldn't put me on a path to stay with you, and without you?" Sam's not even going to honor that thought with more words.

"You don't have to do this Sam. You could still come to Atlanta and do that there, with me."

"And mooch off of Quinn, and then you? I think not."

"Sam, my money is your money."

"I know, but you've gotta understand that it hurts my Tennessee pride. I _cannot_ live like that. I wasn't raised to live like that. I could never look my grandpa in the eyes if I let that happen."

"Sam, that's so old fashioned, super sweet, but old fashioned."

He shrugs. "That's how we southern boys are raised. You can make a million dollars if you want, but I still have to do my part. I just have to. I know that you're going to be even greater than you are now. I'm just praying that I can keep up with you. I will keep up with you, even if it kills me. Baby, I'm all in."

His words reassure her heart that his promise to her is true.

Mercedes smiles, and whispers into his ear, "Well you were, but…" Then she turns the conversation on its head by rolling them so that she is now the one hovering above him. Her voice hitches as she says, "Nnn—ow you're all in." His eyes grow wide as she continues to steer them with her winding hips away from despair towards the path of delight. The curled ends of her hair tickle his shoulders, chest, neck, and sides of his face as it forms a curtain from her face down to his. "Please, I'm usually the one racing, heart about to burst, trying to keep up with you." Sam tilts his head to the side, wondering what the hell he was so worried about. "And you kill me each and every time, over and over again. All of these tiny _little deaths_."

He flips them over so that now he's above her. The look on his face tells her that he's trying to burn their last morning together into his memory, a memory full of sight, sound, touch, and smell, to last until they get another. He methodically takes in her delicate brown skin against the soft cream of the pillow, her hair creating a dark, shiny, wavy halo around her head. He closes his eyes to focus on the way she feels, around him, under him, in him, and through him. He doesn't want to forget a thing. Not the smooth suppleness of her skin, the way her long lashes flicker in time with his movements, the frantic grasping of her fingers at his back. He smells the air; lids still heavy, heart heavier still. His eyes flicker open, blinking erratically. He works his fingers into the feathery tresses, as a tear mingled with sweat slides down the bridge of his nose. "Oh my God, Cedes." He stills. "How are we gonna do this in a month or two?" He needs her. "You know exactly what to say to make me feel better, to help me turn whatever problem I'm wrestling with into…" He tries to make his body provide the explanation when his words fail him. "… into…" He nuzzles side of her neck. "I do my best thinking right here." He lays his head on her chest, speaking directly into her heart. "Mercedes, what was I thinking signing that contract? I don't want to leave you."

Panting, she fights to get out, "I know baby, and I don't want you to go, but you have to." He listens to her heartbeat begin to slow, and his like the perfect staccato accompaniment, slows too. He wonders if they will still be so in sync after months apart. "You're right. It's hard to think about how all the decisions we make now will ripple out and cause waves later, but that's how it works. Last year we couldn't even see past high school. I was crying about not going to prom. I don't even care about that now. All I care about that is that it brought me you." She strokes his hair, and Sam rubs the side of his face up and down the side of her chest in answer. The stubble causes her to start tingling with each pressing swipe. "We can do this. We just have to work at it. Maybe a few months ago we could have broken up, and tried to be friends, but now it's too late."

"You know that's not true right?"

"I know, but hypothetically it could've happened." Sam raises his head from her chest briefly to give her an 'ohreally' look. "Sam, any of us could just wake up one day and call it quits. I mean, do you think that every one of our friends in relationships is gonna last? You think that after living in New York, with all that it has to offer, that Kurt and Blaine will still be together come Christmas or Spring Break? Or Puck and Lauren? She's gonna be sharing close quarters with guys bigger, faster, and more badass than Puck. Hell, they're gonna be bigger, faster, and more badass than her. You think they'll make it?"

He kisses her breastbone, and lays his head back down. "If they're smart, and what they have is true, they will."

"It's not that easy though."

"I know. Grandpa said the same thing. He thinks that a lot of young people today take love for granted. That we're too impatient, and lazy. Making relationships last is hard work even for the best of couples." He lifts his head again, bringing his face mere breaths above hers. "If me being away proves to be too hard for us, after trying our best, then I will quit and figure out some other way to pay for school."

"Sam you can't do that."

"You need the money and I know that." Wrapping her arms and legs more firmly around him, she says, "I'm strong, you're strong, we're strong. We can do this."

His voice rumbles across her skin, dimpling her flesh. "We will do this." He rises into a pushup position above her, watching the light flicker across her face. She fingers the ring now glowing in the soft morning light, dangling from his necklace.

No, Puck wasn't the first one.

For them, everything is different now.

Her dad had straight flipped. Then her mom smacked him across the back of the head and told him to get over it. It was better than a whole lot of other things they could be doing. And besides, Sam was practically family anyway, so why not make it official? It would give them something to cherish during their year apart, and conversely it would practically guarantee that they'd still be together after it was over. Her dad had relented and welcomed Sam irrevocably into the Jones' family. All of that went down right after prom, and apparently it was only secret ever her Sam I Am could keep. They both were waiting for the perfect time to break it to their friends, and between nationals and graduation, it had never seemed like the right time.

Sam admitted that it was the first time he wanted something that was just for them to stay that way for a little while. Only Quinn had suspected and flat out asked Mercedes what was going on. But everyone else was so wrapped up in themselves that they'd missed the clues, stuff like her ring on his necklace. Maybe they were all growing up, and had better things to do than gossip and be all up in each other's business? Either way, Mercedes cherished this private moment in time with Sam.

They were going to tell everyone at the barbeque, but it was weird, as neither of them wanted to admit the truth to their friends so close on the heels of Puck's drunken plea for Lauren's hand. They weren't copying, but it still felt like they were, which in retrospect was childish.

So maybe they hadn't grown up as much as they thought they had.

She reaches up to brush his hair out of his face. "This is it, for a little while anyway. Better make it good Mr. Evans."

His whispered response in her ear sets off a new round of heady laughter.

…

"Sam, if we don't stop now you'll miss your flight." She begs him with her eyes not to press for more.

"You're right; I can't have Sugar stranded in London all alone. She needs me." Mercedes arches one brow at him. "You know that I'm going to be living with Sugar, and you know that she promises to guard my virtue. She's spoiled yes, but not rotten. And so, as she puts it, not into me." He gets up from the bed, trying to decrease the temptation to stay. "Yeah, I know that she's using me for my dashing good looks, but I can see that she needs at least one friend too on the road."

His face begins to mirror the new storm rising in his head. "Sam what is it?"

"Nothing, except it's going to be hard work. You wouldn't think that posing for pictures, and walking was hard, but…" He's a pretty face, yes, but he's not a model. He's not aloof and he doesn't think that he can pretend to be as hard as he needs to be.

"Just be yourself and there's no way you won't win them over."

"I don't know Cedes. The woman who has been training us on the weekends is a right bitch, and she says that she's being nice compared to what we're gonna face in London, Paris, Milan, and Cairo, and New York."

"I don't think that you would have gotten this opportunity if it wasn't going to be a good thing for you. Have a little faith." She smiles his smile. "And did I just hear you say that you'll be with us in New York for Christmas?"

"Yup. And maybe even once before then in August."

"For my birthday?" Mercedes narrows her eyes. "Try not to be too cute. I don't wanna have to fly off to Timbuktu to give some fangirl a beatdown."

"Oh please, if anyone has to worry, it's me. You're going to be surrounded by dudes smarter than me, who will be helping you study, or hanging with you in some club, or getting to hear you sing at some open mic night, then wanting to take you out for coffee and 'conversation' later."

"_Sam…_"

"I know, I've got nothing to _really_ worry about, especially now. I just know that the second you step out in Atlanta, dudes will be trying you. I'm not going to come across anyone who even remotely reminds me of you while I'm off working. But you…I may have to leave you my bat."

She laughs a laugh that reminds him of when they first got together. Like she still doesn't get it. "I don't think so."

"Baby, seriously, _Atlanta_." He shakes his head. "There will be lines of broken hearts all over the damn place."

"Really, ya think? It's not like that now."

"That's because we're in Ohio and not Georgia. I'm from the south, trust me. You are exactly what just about everybody down there with any sense is looking for. It'll be like a hundred annoying Anthony Rashads just creeping around, sniffing at you." He begins stalking around her like a hungry velociraptor.

"Ewwww, way to ruin the mood! Oh my God, I don't ever want to hear that name again. Ever. I'm going to take a shower to wash away the Rash residue." Mercedes dashes towards the bath.

But a second behind her, Sam shouts, "Let me help you with that!"

_**Suddenly I See… **_

Santana Lopez is leaving Lima Heights Adjacent. Leaving her father and his thriving practice; a real pillar in the community. Leaving her mother behind to keep the house, their home, running. She is moving across the country to California with her girlfriend and her boyfriend. She will be going to school on a cheerleading scholarship made possible by Brittany turning it down. Brittany always went her own way.

_Knock, knock…_

Looking up, Santana can see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Santana, your abuela has sent you something." She pushes the door open and drags in a large wooden trunk. "It's your hope chest. Mi madre brought it to this country when she and papa first moved here."

Santana leans down and runs her hand over the smooth weathered wood of the trunk. "She—she sent this for me?"

Smiling, her mother pulls Santana into a warm hug. "Yes, for you. She couldn't come today, but she sent a letter."

Santana takes the neatly folded and delicately scented note from her mother. "She said that she will see you and Brittany at Christmas, the next time you come home."

"Gracias mamá. I know you have been talking to abuela this year trying to get her to change her mind."

"Nobody changes your grandmother's mind. I think she missed you too much not to change. And who wouldn't? You are a wonderful woman Santana." Leaving her daughter with her grandmother's gift, Mrs. Lopez says, "Your abuela, she has run out of time to be with you. This is her peace offering."

And with that, Santana opens the letter and the chest.

_Dear Santana,_

_I am sending along what is rightfully yours as my eldest granddaughter. This chest has been in our family for generations and traveled with me to America when I married your abuelo. It is filled with three simple things…_

Looking into the chest, Santana finds that it is packed with more than just three simple things.

_The first thing you will find is faith._

Santana lifts the large worn leather bound bible from the chest. As she flips through the pages, the scent of her grandfather's cologne wafts up to her nose. Instantly all of those snippets of memories with him that she thought she'd forgotten flood back. Her eyes begin to fill with tears.

_I failed you my darling Santana, and for a while I felt as though my faith failed me, but I was wrong. I'm sorry for my silence this past year. I thought I could force you to be what I wanted instead of who you were made to be. I have the utmost faith that you will be great, strong, and that you will not let anyone move you from your appointed path._

_Next my dear, with my faith in God restored, and hopefully your faith in me coming back, I give you hope for the future._

Santana moves to the next item in the chest, an old tattered flag.

_This flag is what I made when I was pregnant with Rosa, your madre. She made me so sick that I had to stay in bed for months. I started sewing to help pass the time and your Aunt Jaunita helped me sell things for a little extra money. By the time this flag was done, your grandfather wouldn't let me sell it. He hung it up in front of our first house. We came to America because it was a land filled with promise. I want you to take this flag and remember that it still is. Whatever battles you have to fight for acceptance, please have hope that America, though difficult, is still great and full of promise._

Next Santana lifts out a very familiar object. It's soft, and full of memories. It's her grandmother's quilt. It was always hung over the back of her favorite chair. She used to pull it around her shoulders whenever she read.

_Take this blanket to keep you warm on those nights when you feel like all hope is lost. This blanket is full of hugs, hope, and lots of faith that tomorrow will be a better day._

Santana gasps as she takes out the next item. It is a small non-descript box, but when she lifts the lid…her face lights with the dazzling little gems inside.

_Every woman should feel beautiful. But don't get too excited. Most of the jewelry in the box is costume jewelry. However, the most valuable and genuine pieces are in the small velvet sack._

Santana upends the sack, dumping the contents into the palm of her hand. Three rings, all set in white gold. A simple diamond solitaire, a diamond ringed anniversary band, and a heavy band.

_Now my dear this jewelry brings both hope and love. Take my rings to help you and your love. Please, also take my veil._

Santana lifts the floor length vintage lace veil from the chest. She remembers a solemn faced wedding photo of her grandparents, in black and white, sitting above the fireplace.

_I know you will make a beautiful bride someday, Brittany too._

The tears that have been threatening to fall start to silently slide down Santana's cheeks as she takes the final item out of the box. A Spanish guitar.

_Finally, my dearest granddaughter, please take your grandfather's guitar. It is a gift, along with the gold band, for your Artie. Do not be surprised, of course I know about the boy too. Your Aunt Juanita, who so graciously is helping me write this letter to you in English, also has a very big mouth._

_I am amazed that you have so much love in your heart that you have found two people to share it with. In that, you have taught me something._

_I love you Santana._

_Love,_

_Abuela_

Santana sits there in her room, surrounded by three very simple things, and once again feels connected to her family, her people, and her heritage.

_**These Are Days…**_

"Thanks for helping me pack my stuff up for the movers."

"No problem." Finn would have loaded the stuff and driven it to Atlanta if only Quinn had asked him to. "I knew that Mercedes and Sam needed some time to say goodbye and figured you could use the company."

"You're right."

He looks at her closely. "Are you okay Quinn?"

She smiles and nods, which quickly changes to the verge of sobbing and a vigorous shaking her head. "No." She produces a tissue from that magic place that Finn guessed all girls possessed. "This morning was my last session at the center. I've always had all of these plans, to go to Yale or Harvard, and never ever come back to Lima." She fixes him with bleary apologetic eyes. "I didn't think that I would ever have so many reasons to stay here." Finn can't help but wonder if he's one of those reasons too. "Or that I'd give up Yale to go to school in Atlanta with Mercedes. But I can't shake the feeling that we need to stay together. I practically owe her my life when she took me in when I was pregnant with Beth." She pauses. Finn is the last person she should be crying about Beth to, especially after the way it all went down. She'd played musical daddy with him and Puck because it was more important for her back then to be with Finn and look like the perfect couple than it was to admit that she'd slept with Puck. "I'm sorry…I—I, nevermind. I'm just gonna miss my girls."

"Quinn, we're friends now, and you sound like you need a friend. Whatever it is you need to get off your chest, just do it. You have to go to Atlanta with Mercedes, I get that, I think. You don't want her there alone? Or maybe you don't want to go to Yale alone either?" Finn's face scrunches up as he tries to think of more to say.

"Thanks Finn. I'm not afraid of being alone, and even though Sam will be based in London, Mercedes isn't really alone either. It's not that. I just have this feeling. Like I owe her and I have to stick by her until my debt is paid. There were days when I was pregnant when I felt like poison and I couldn't figure out why I was even here. I mean she and I barely spoke before and then suddenly I'm living in her house, getting added to the chore list, joining her choir at church, waiting for goodnight hugs and kisses from her parents." Quinn's face softens at the memory. "Finn, who still gives their teenage daughter goodnight hugs and kisses?"

Finn can only shrug, thinking that it was one of those questions you asked that you really didn't need someone to actually answer.

"Mercedes' parents do, maybe not every night, but enough to let you know just how much they love you. Even if you are a stuck up, depressed, emotional train wreck who didn't deserve it, you got hugs and kisses."

Finn was never good when girls cried. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wants to fix it and make everything better, but even he knows that there is no way to fix this. Quinn had to get it out. Even now she rarely let people see her cry. It's heartbreaking and all Finn can do is rub her back until she quiets.

She sniffles, and leans into his body with her shoulder. "Thanks Finn. I think I just needed someone to hear me out. I'm not going to be in Atlanta forever, just until I know that I can go."

"Go to Harvard or Yale?"

Finn is afraid to look at Quinn, but her light touch on the side of his face makes him turn his head anyway. "Honestly I don't know. I just said goodbye to my girls this morning and already I miss them. But I do know that they are getting older and moving into other programs, so new girls would be joining this summer too." She buries her face in her hands. She's just told Finn that even her girls were leaving and moving on, so she didn't really need to come back to Lima for them. "I don't know Finn." She doesn't know if she needed to come back to Lima for him.

"So how are you and Mercy getting to Atlanta?"

"What?"

"I understand why you have to go, and I get that you're still not sure if you need to come back. You have at least a year to make up your mind, even longer if you finish up your degree at Yale or Harvard. So…I changed the subject. Unless you want to keep talking?"

"No, ummm, you're right, and I feel better. Thanks. You asked how we're getting to Atlanta?"

"Yeah, do you need me to pick you on and take you to the airport along with Kurt? Cuz if you do then we may need to rent a real truck to get all of his luggage and yours to the airport."

Quinn stifles a giggle. "No, thank you, but we're covered." She walks towards the side of her house. "Come here." She leads Finn to her garage and uncovers the car.

Finn lets out a slow and low whistle in appreciation. "Wow, this is a 59 Cadillac Eldorado convertible!" He circles the car, running his hand lightly over the chrome detail finish. "Oh my gosh, are those the original fins and tail lights?"

"Yup."

"And this is your car?"

"Yup, again."

"I thought you drove a VW bug?"

"I do, but my mom got this in the divorce and Cedes and I think it will be the perfect vehicle for our little road trip down to Atlanta. We are shipping her Mercedes and my Beetle down with all of our furniture and stuff. I'm sending this car back to Mom after we get down there sometime next week. We have a suitcase full of scarves and shades, and we're hitting every retro diner and hotspot on our way down." She lets out a long sigh. "And then, before we even get a chance to catch our breath it's off to London."

Finn's eyes start to sparkle at the prospect of leaving Lima and the US for a trip to England. "I figure that it's a good thing that Mr. Schue waited to tell us that we weren't going to internationals."

"How so?"

"Well if we'd thought a few months ago after Nationals that we couldn't go to London then we wouldn't have prepared. So now that Sugar is footing the entire bill, we aren't practically scrambling in the green room to come up with material." It really is a miracle that they'd won anything, ever, given their track record. This last year is the first time they were prepared, rehearsed, and on top of things.

"I guess when you put it that way you're right. We are prepared, and win or lose, we're going to be together and we're going to have a blast." She rushes over to him and grabs his hands. "Finn, what are you excited about seeing?"

Finn looks a little lost, and then mumbles, "I dunno, Big Ben, that clock." He runs his hands through his hair. "That's stupid right?"

"No, it's a national treasure, like the Statue of Liberty is to the US. I wanna see that big clock too Finn. And I really really want to go on a tour of Buckingham palace and see the crown jewels." Finn gives Quinn a look. "What? I'm still a princess in here." She points to her heart.

"It would be weird if you weren't." The look on his face melts her just a little bit.

Again, like things tended to do between them, they arrive at a place that is just edging awkwardville.

Taking them back to the land of friendship, Quinn says, "Come on. I still have to help you move the rest of your stuff into your mom's house."

A few hours and some pizza later, Finn and Quinn sit on the porch and watch the sun set. Finn wants Quinn to stay, but he knows that she wouldn't. They aren't like the other couples in their little circle. They aren't allowed to spend their last night in Lima together, because they aren't together, like that, anymore. "I should get you back home."

After spending the entire day together chatting, the final ride back to Quinn's house is spent in companionable silence. Finn pulls into Quinn's driveway, but makes no move to leave the truck to open the door for Quinn, and although she's looking out of the window, she makes no move to open the door for herself.

"Qui—Finn." They both start talking at he same time. He motions for her to speak first. He really wants to have the last word.

"Finn, I just want to say that I'm okay with the way things are. I never imagined after everything we went through that we'd still be friends. You really are one of my best friends in the whole wide world. You can come and visit me and Mercedes anytime you want. If you need something, just call. I have to live with all of the decisions I've made that really just got me off track and wasted time, but friends, best friends is good too."

He rests his head on the steering wheel, never taking his eyes from her face. "Well, friends, even best friends aren't enough for me Quinn."

"Finn, you have to live your life and I've gotta live mine." Finn's words drive Quinn out of the truck, the space becoming too small all of a sudden.

Finn stalks her up the walkway to her porch. "I know, but no matter how I look at it, I know deep down that you're supposed to be in it. So go to Atlanta, and I will always be right here waiting for you."

Quinn turns, her fists already balled up in frustration. "No Finn, don't do that. Who knows who or what you may miss out on. It's too much to offer, and I won't accept it."

"I fully expect you to live and live a lot down in Atlanta. I'll be doing the same here in Lima." He takes her fists into his hands. "All I'm saying is that if fate brings us back together and life hasn't given us something like what Sam and Cedes have, then maybe it's because we are supposed to be together." He steps closer. "I'll date, I promise, but my bar is set way up here," Finn extends his arm a far as he can reach over his head, earning him a sweet smile from Quinn. "and I've only ever found one girl who's surpassed it." He steps even closer to her. She finds his scent intoxicating.

This is all too hard. She breaks the moment. "Goodnight Finn."

"Good night Quinn."

He wants to lean down to kiss her, but he's certain that if he does then he'd carry her right back to his truck and back to his house. So instead he heads back to his truck and drives himself to his empty home.

**Take A Bow…**

Rachel looks around the empty halls of William McKinley High School for the last time. Everyone and everything she knows has already said their goodbyes. They've all had close friends, besties, girlfriends, and boyfriends to lean on to help them. For some reason she'd hoped that someone would be there for her in the end too. Graduation was yesterday, and she should be gone too. There's still one more thing she has left to do. She is Rachel Berry and she has to sing the last song. She'd mentioned coming back for one last time to everyone at the barbeque. _I thought at least Kurt would show up, o—or Mercedes…_ right now she has no one but herself.

She goes to see Mr. Schue in the glee room only to find the room dark and the door locked. _Wow. It really is over isn't it? _Still not quite ready to let go, Rachel knows that there's still one place that isn't locked to her. She makes her way to the April Rhodes theatre. Mr. Schue never asked her for her key back. That makes her smile as she hears the familiar click of the tumblers in the lock. _In the end I am still his favorite._ It didn't make any sense, but it was the truth. He was like a doting father over her and in his eyes she can do no wrong. But when Rachel thinks back on her time with him and the Glee club she can clearly see a ton of missteps, mishaps, and mistakes. But rarely did his disappointment in her last beyond the next class or his punishment of her ever fit the crime. He thought he was nurturing her gift, protecting his best and brightest student, but all he'd really done was feed into her delusion. Yes, she is talented, one of the most talented students to ever grace the halls of McKinley, but… It is as plain as the nose on her face that she isn't the only student blessed with the gift of song. Rachel started out in the dark, Mr. Schue kept her blind, and she let him. _In the end I almost lost everything because of it. _

She can't keep her mind from all of those solos and chances to shine, those times where she browbeat Mr. Schue into bending to meet her every whim. _It's always warmest in the spotlight. _It was Dr. Watson who pointed out to her that while she was basking in the glow her friends were left out in the cold. Did Rachel think so much of herself and so little of others that she felt only she was capable of singing each and every song put forth? The easy answer is yes. The correct answer is no. _I was just scared to fail. I thought that if I didn't fight for everything then that meant that I didn't deserve anything. I always have to succeed. I just didn't understand._

Her flat footsteps echo in the deafening silence as she approaches the stage. She smiles as the thinks about all of the good times she had with her friends in what had to be her favorite place in the entire world. The stage. Waiting for her is a lone spotlight and a sparkling microphone. _This is it._ Mr. Schuester had tried to talk her into staying on as a consultant, but she'd politely turned him down. It was time for her to grow up and really test her talents and skills against the best of the best, now that she had her head and heart in order. Mercedes and the others had been her rivals, when really they were her friends. She tries to shake off the chill she gets when she thinks of the cutthroat world of Broadway in New York. If high school had nearly driven her mad and she'd been among friends, what would a cadre of seasoned professionals competing for coveted roles do to her? Regardless, she'd learned her lesson. She didn't want to be alone anymore, and amazingly she still had friends like Kurt and Blaine who would be with her in New York. She understood that it was just as important to support them as it was to have their support. The spotlight is shining directly on her. _Yes, this is still my favorite place._ She smiles as she hears the opening bars of her signature song. Turning to look over her shoulder at the piano, still half in the shadows, she says, "Play me out Brad."

**Friends Forever…**

Kurt and Finn are the first to arrive at the airport. Kurt generally enjoyed being fashionably late, but he knows that his brother wants to maximize the amount of time he has to say goodbye to Quinn. Always rather punctual, Blaine arrives next and joins the brothers. Blaine extends his hands in Finn's direction. "Thanks for being so cool man, with everything."

"If you mean helping Kurt bring 30 bags and 2 carry-ons, no problem."

Before Finn can take his hand, they are interrupted by the noisy arrival of Puck and Lauren. "Seriously Puck, I don't know what the hell's wrong with me."

"Well that's why the second we get to Florida we're gonna go right to the doctor."

"Dude, that's overkill. So I got dizzy. It's like a hundred degrees and I was…" Lauren's next word is mostly garbled by the swiping of her hand across her mouth. She didn't expect anyone else to arrive so damn early the next morning at the airport.

"What was that?"

Lauren glares at Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. They don't feel like taking the hint, so she turns her dark eyes on Puck to just drop it. "Nothing Noah."

"Oh, so now it's Noah? Uhnuh, it doesn't work like that anymore Lauren. I thought we agreed that you have to start taking better care of yourself so you can kick ass in the ring under the big lights."

"We did."

"So?"

She sighs and looks up at the arrival board. "I said that I was just a little dizzy from … from jo—jogging." Puck's brows go up. She rolls her eyes as she tries to ignore Kurt and Blaine's double thumbs up. "Now will you just get off of my case? I heard you and I'm serious about it too. I got that workout regimen from my manager and freaked. I have 3 months to pass the fitness test or they won't let me wrestle."

"Baby, you'll be ready. I got a fitness regimen of my own guaranteed to work you out right." Finn is now sporting his uncomfortable TMI face. Kurt is blushing, but Blaine takes it in stride.

Lauren isn't paying them any attention. Instead she's fixed Puck with a mischievous grin. Smiling she reaches into her bag to pull out a lollipop. "Sugar free" she announces before Puck can chastise her. She unwraps it and rolls it over her tongue. She seductively whines, "Puckerman, these guys are lame. I wanna join a new club."

Licking his lips, Puck rubs his hands together. "Alright, now we're talking."

Their three friends exchange confused looks. Only Finn is brave enough, or dumb enough to ask, "What new club?"

Lauren has already begun walking over to the waiting area. Just before walking away to join her, Puck replies, "The mile high club Finnocence." Shaking his head, he walks away from the guys.

"Finn, you just had to ask, didn't you?" Finn just looks at Kurt and shrugs. The three join Zizes in the waiting area.

Artie, with Brittany on his lap and Santana pushing, arrive next. Everyone does a double take when the trio joins the group in the waiting area. Brittany and Santana are wearing matching flight attendant costumes. Artie flashes a broad grin at the group, pointing at his girls. "What? In flight entertainment, know what I mean?" Only Puck extends his fist for a pound of confirmation.

Blaine whispers to Kurt, "Is everyone going to join this, ahem, _club_?" Leaning in closer, he asks, "Are we going to join this club?"

Aghast, and a little too loudly, Kurt says, "I should think not! We are not having sex on a commercial airplane surrounded by strangers, in a closet the size of a matchbox."

Quickly Blaine responds with, "Oh you're totally right Kurt, we should save that for my father's private jet."

Kurt chokes, which only results in even more chortles. While everyone is still laughing, Tina and Mike slink over to the collective group. They approach from opposite directions, and stay towards the edges of the waiting area. Tina comes to settle between Finn and Kurt, while Mike sits next to Brittany. He begins to ask her about her new job as a choreographer out in California. Tina starts an equally animated conversation with Kurt about whether New York will be able to contain all of the Lima imports. Dave and Shemar, also New York bound, join the group next.

Finn is getting anxious, and breathes a sigh of relief when Quinn's short flowy bob comes into view. He's happy for about 3 seconds, and then he spots Rachel quickly jogging to catch up with Quinn. They arrive together. Finn had wanted one more moment with Quinn. Now the only gleeks missing are Mercedes and Sam.

They are there, standing in the doorway to the pre-flight waiting area looking at their friends laughing, hugging, wiping away a few scattered tears, all getting ready to fly off to different parts of the country.

Mercedes turns to look at Sam, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes as she does. "Do you think they know?"

He smiles, grin slightly lopsided. "I don't think anybody knows."

Giggling, they clasp hands and race over to say goodbye to their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end of this story as we know it:<strong>

I'm not sure what to say here. Bouts of depression aside, this took me a while get out. I think I had kinda fallen out of love with canon glee ): I had to go back and reread this entire story, stream nothing but glee tunes, and even watch a few s2 episodes to feel like I was ready to really dive back into this story. Luckily I discovered that although I may not be watching the show anymore, I still felt called to work out the wrongs done to my Gleeks before they left WMHS. And then some. (I will always love Samcedes).

So, fuckyeah, they _will_ always have subway. Everybody loves Mercedes. Artie had to walk across that stage. Everybody loves Mercedes. Abuela loves Santana more than she thinks she hates lesbians. Everybody loves Mercedes. Brittany is not suddenly failing every single class including glee (where she had an A). Everybody loves Mercedes. The LGBT club lives. Everybody loves Mercedes. And Tina has a voice.

It makes me giddy when I get to reference stuff from the show that my head is positive was all about Samcedes. And to know that 4, 218 miles is how far, as the crow flies, from Lima to London. Awwwwwww.

But they haven't sung their swan song just yet. Some surprising faces will pop up in a few chapters when the gleeks travel to London for their final competition set on the international stage. But after that, no more Mr. Schue, Ms. Holliday, Sue, cheerios uniforms, glee club, or mentions of the slushie drenched halls of WMHS.

They are done with high school, and it's time to move on people.

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter-Sweet Bonuses are just my thing:<strong>

**Although We've Come to the End of the Road…**

…**Tike**

Tina has moved into her shoebox tiny, but practically free, studio apartment in New York over her aunt's laundry and tailor shop. She's registered for classes for the upcoming fall semester. She's even found herself a little work study type deal through some of her mom's connections. Sure she's basically just a grunt schlepping around fabric and running to get latte's, but she had to start somewhere. She's one of many production assistants in an off-Broadway musical that had enough buzz to put it on Broadway in a year. She gets to join the cast for a few scattered rehearsals, and she's the under, under-study for Girl #4. She smiles brightly at herself in the mirror. Then her eyes widen in horror. She looks like Rachel with that fake crinklely plastic smile she usually wore.

Tina doesn't want to be Rachel (who the hell did?). Her face falls. She may not be entirely happy right now being Tina, but she's made her bed so to speak. She thinks back on how and why she and Mike broke up, right after Prom.

"_Tina, I thought we agreed that we were going to California together? You know, me at Berkeley and you…somewhere close?"_

"_No, you agreed, I didn't. Did you even look at any schools in New York?"_

"_You know that my parents threatened to cut me off if I did. How would I have survived without their help? How could we have survived? Tina, I thought you loved me."_

"_Don't say that, you know I love Mike. We would have figures something out. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"_

"_It's complicated. I don't want to leave you, but…"_

"_I thought you didn't want to go to Berkeley either, but…"_

"_Tina, I have to honor my parents. Everything they have done has been to provide me with the brightest future possible. It's easier for you. Your family is—is non-traditional in their aspirations for you."_

"_You sound just like your father. You know what Mike, this isn't really about your parents, or even us, and you know it."_

"_Then what is it about Tina?"_

"_It's about how I refuse to dishonor myself by following you to the edge of the country. You go to Berkeley, make your parents so very happy, and be miserable. I'm going to New York, with or without you and I may be miserable too, for a little while but I'll get over it because I know in my heart that's where I belong."_

"_Tina, please…"_

"_Mike, we're done."_

It killed them to lie to their friends, but there was so much going on and she didn't want to burden any one with her problems. Besides, it was high school. It wasn't supposed to last forever. She won't let herself think about all of her friends that were still together with their high school sweethearts. Breaking up didn't stop her and Mike from hooking up after the graduation party. They were all too happy, trying to keep the good feelings going, sneaking a few drinks when no one was looking. It was so familiar and too hard to resist. For a fleeting second they were back, but as soon as it was over she'd felt empty again. Nothing changed. He was still going to California and she was still going to New York. Creativity was so firmly a part of her nature that she'd die if she had to give it up. She refused to change everything about herself that made her feel special and unique for anyone, even Mike. He'd given her an ultimatum. He'd gambled that she loved him more than anything. He was wrong. She loved herself more; respected herself too much to cut away all that she was for him, just to please his parents. People who were never going to be satisfied with her until they had stomped her very spirit into the ground and remade her into something she'd never recognize.

Still, the thought of cutting him off made her feel sick to her stomach. Or at least that's what she's hoping it is as she sits down on the edge of the bathroom sink and ticks off the remaining seconds. _Fuck me. Just, fuck me. _She takes in a slow and measured breath. She is not going to cry. She's all alone now, by choice, by very painful and difficult choice. But in a few short months she won't be alone any more. She lets her hands slide down over her still flat stomach wondering if she'll be showing by Christmas. Probably not, so maybe she'll still go home over break. No Christmas in New York and spring break at Blaine's seaside condo was out of the question.

…**Quinncedes **

Still looking a little tired from their road trip, Mercedes and Quinn emerge from their new apartment to face the storage pods waiting for them in the parking lot. "Okay, girl I know we got in hella late last night, but I am not sleeping on a blanket on the floor again."

Nodding vigorously, Quinn says, "Right." They look at the large pods containing all of their things. "So, let's get started."

They take one or two determined steps before a grumbling passes between them that had nothing to do with the rollers on the pod doors. They both stifle giggles. Turning back around and heading for the car, Mercedes says, "How about let's get breakfast first and then get with the unpacking."

They return an hour later and are still unsure how to tackle the daunting task before them. They'd had movers, parents, and friends to help them move before. Now they had just themselves, and the same dining room table, chairs, couch, loveseat, coffee table, beds, mattress, dressers, desk, and other whatnots to still move into their new place. Surveying the contents of one pod, Mercedes devises a workable plan. "Let's move the big stuff first since we're fresh and it's early. The little stuff won't seem as hard even if it takes us all day."

"It's a plan." After managing to take Mercedes' bed, mattress set, and dresser set into the apartment, both girls pause for a breather in the growing heat before tackling Quinn's. Wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, Quinn whines, "Now I miss my cheerios. I could have snapped my fingers and like magic they would appear to do my bidding."

"Well, I guess it's time to figure out how to get just as much done without minions." Thinking on it further, Mercedes admits, "Although I must admit that I liked not having to run to the Lima Bean every morning for coffee."

Leaning her shoulder into Mercedes' arm, Quinn teases her. "Mmmhmmm, being queen bee had its perks, didn't it?"

Slurping down some water from her bottle, Mercedes has to agree. "Sure did." She looks at the sun slowly rising in the sky. "It's time to move your bed in isn't it?"

" 'Fraid so. _Still_…" Standing, Quinn wistfully raises her hand in the air and executes a little snap-snap. No magic little b-squad cheerios appeared. "Oh Cedes, I've run out of my magic!"

"Not true, now get over here and stop stalling." Both girls wearily trudge towards Quinn's pod-o-possessions, choosing to tackle the solid oak bed that Quinn now regrets ever making her father buy her.

"Ladies, it looks like you could use some help." Quinn is so startled that she drops her end of the bed and falls out of the back of the storage pod. A pair of firm large hands steadies her and then quickly releases her. She turns and is met with a large pair of hazel eyes framed by tawny skin and long dread-locked hair. The face is pleasant, inviting, and smiling broadly at her with white perfect teeth. "Hi, my name is Joe, Joe Hart, and I think you and your friend hands down win the award for best looking new neighbors." Quinn can't seem to formulate a response as she watches the man slide to the side revealing a shorter man standing just behind him. The friend had a close crop of dark brown hair and such a baby face that he looked about 12. "Wouldn't you agree Rory?" Rory nods yes, a smile on his face and twinkling in his very blue eyes.

Mercedes steps out of the pod and nudges Quinn with her shoulder. Shaking her head at Quinn's antics, she extends her hand in Joe's direction, saying, "Hi I'm Mercedes and this is Quinn." She waves at Rory. Squinting up at Joe, she asks, "You guys live here too?"

Joe flashes the resident card that opens the doors and the gates to the complex and jangles his keys. "That's right, Apartment 103."

Relieved that these aren't some random strangers, Mercedes dangles hers back. "Well then we're neighbors. We live right across the hall in apartment 102."

Looking at the two pods, one mostly empty and the other still rather full, Joe asks, "Is it just the two of you to move in all of this stuff?"

"Yeah."

Rory asks, "You mean to tell me that girls like you don't have any guys to help you?"

For some reason that question snaps Quinn back to reality. Even Mercedes winces a little at the sharp tone she takes with Rory. "We don't need men, we're independent women."

Mercedes eyes Quinn out of the corner of her eyes. "True, but we could use the help, right Quinn?"

Realizing that maybe she'd come on a little too strong, Quinn stumbles over her words, unsure of herself. "I—don't know. They could be serial killers." The look she gives Mercedes says that she doesn't believe that either, but she had to say something.

Burning Quinn with another disarming smile, Joe slides back the sleeve of his shirt revealing a tattoo that simply said 'Ex20:1-17' in scrolling script. "I know very well that 'thou shalt not kill'.

Warming slightly at the offer, Quinn reluctantly concedes. "I suppose 4 people are better than 2, and we do need friends."

"Everybody needs friends." Joe iterates.

"Okay. Joe…Rory, I'm Quinn and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Whew", Rory says as he helps load one of the dressers onto the dolly, "you had me scared for wee bit there lass."

Mercedes positively cackles and Quinn tries to hit her with a pillow. "Friend or foe, Q has that effect sometimes!"

"Yuck it up, but I was just being cautious; we're a long way from Lima, Ohio you know."

Sobering a bit, Mercedes grabs one of the smaller end tables. "Oh, I know."

Following the girls and Joe into the building, Rory says, "I'm a long way from home me'self."

"Let me guess, Ireland?"

"Yup." The four, now empty handed head back out for more items to bring inside.

"International, trés cool." Quinn grabs the other small end table as Joe picks up the large heavy coffee table. "And what about you?" Quinn forces herself to look Joe in the eye. "Where are you from?"

"Santa Monica, California."

When Quinn fails to fill in the silence that follows, Mercedes pipes in with, "Cool, we have some friends from school living near the coast." Her face gets all excited. "Oh that reminds me, Brittany's video comes out tonight." She looks at Joe and Rory, "I hope you guys don't leave after the heavy lifting. We definitely need to get the cable and net set up."

Happy to find out that their day with the two new girls would last just that much longer, Rory eagerly answers with, "No problem. Your friend a musician?"

"Sorta, she somehow landed a job as a choreographer when she was supposed to be going to school on a cheerleading scholarship. But I guess she figured traditional college just wasn't her bag. Brittany was always a better dancer than a singer."

Rory's ears perked at the word 'cheerleader'. "What about you two, musicians, or sorta like your friend?"

Mercedes looks over at Quinn, who is still strangely shy. "Well sorta. I mean I sing and dance, and so does Quinn. We all met in glee club and then I joined Quinn on the cheerios."

Huffing at the brisk pace the group is maintaining, Rory breathlessly asks, "The what?" Everyone unloaded the light, but numerous smaller items on any available surface inside of the apartment. Mercedes gives Rory an all too familiar look. She has no idea what he's just said. As everyone shuffles for the door to get more items from the pods, Rory asks again, "I said, 'the what'? I mean you said cheerios, right? Isn't that a cereal?"

Quinn giggles at Rory, and Mercedes gives her a weird look. "No, that's what we called our cheerleading team."

"So you're cheerleaders too, and singers, and dancers, and ummm, quite lovely."

Quinn looks at Rory and then lets her eyes slide over to Joe's direction. "You could say that, but not for much longer."

"Why not for much longer? What's going to happen?"

Facing Joe for the first time all day, she says, "In a few weeks we fly off to London for international competitions. It's going to be our last cheer-meet and our last performance with the glee club."

Mercedes smiles so hard that Rory is tempted to shield his eyes. "You excited lass?"

"Yes." Mercedes replies dreamily.

Feeling more like herself, Quinn explains. "She's just thinking about Sam, the love of her life, already in London working."

"Oy," Rory smacks his head with his palm. "I knew there was a catch coming." Shaking his head Rory pantomimes a broken heart towards Mercedes. She laughs a full tinkling laugh. He looks over at Joe, who is clearly looking at Quinn. It's plain as day that he's wondering if Quinn has a 'love of her life' waiting for her somewhere too. Not really wanting to be around when she gives the answer, without any pretense whatsoever, Rory announces to Quinn, "As I am fairly certain that me best mate Joe has taken quite a fancy to ya, and you to him, I'm going assist the fair Mercedes wit setting up that cable and net." He holds out his arm for Mercedes. "Your friend Brittany wouldn't happen to be available?"

"Sorry."

"Is alright. Tis the story of me life."

Quinn stands in her room, absorbing what Rory just said. She gives herself a little hug. Even if nothing came of it, it is still a sweet thought.

"Wow, I keep telling Rory that he needs to be smooth with the ladies, but…" Quinn pales slightly, having forgotten that Joe was even in the room with them. He comes to stand in front of her again. "Hi, my name is Joe, Joe Hart, and I fancy you."

Shaking his extended hand, Quinn says, "Hi, my name is actually Lucille, but by friends call me Quinn. I—I don't know what to say next."

"Say what's in your heart."

Joe had this naive innocence about him that Quinn finds attractive and also terrifying. "I have only recently learned to start listening to my heart." She absently unwraps the item in her hands. Without thinking she lovingly caresses the silver picture frame and places it on her bedside dresser.

"Is that your little sister?"

She answers with the simple truth. "No, my daughter."

Joe pulls up sharp. "Daughter? Yo—you're married?"

"No, you don't have to be married to have kids Joe." Quinn straightens her shoulders and readies herself for that look to creep into Joe's eyes. That look that always crept in when guys found out that she was 18 and had a daughter that was almost 2.

The look never comes. "I—I know, but..." He shakes his head, dreads swishing in a circle about his shoulders as he does. "That came out wrong. Ummmm, I was going to ask you out, but I just realized that I don't know you very well."

Quinn unwraps another photo. "No you don't Joe." She hasn't forgotten how to cut off her feelings when things started to fall apart. Quinn had hoped that things were different. Looking at Joe, without actually looking at Joe, she is starting to think that things will never really change.

His voice is soft as he says, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Quinn only has to look into his eyes to know that he's being sincere. "I'm not judging you; I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel now. You're the first girl I've met outside of church that…" He's not sure what else to say, so he sits down next to her on the bed. He sits closer than he'd meant to, but he doesn't move away.

"It's alright. I—I made— ".

Joe cuts her off with a light finger on the back of her wrist. "Quinn, you just met me. I don't need any kind of explanation. We're still neighbors and we're still friends."

His words make her smile, even though one never quite makes it to her face. "No, I want to tell you because I thought I knew what I wanted and now I'm sitting here not knowing how I'm supposed to feel either." She glances at him. It's a little unnerving that he stared at her as she talked, always trying to make eye contact. She wonders where he grew up in Santa Monica because she didn't know that places still existed where people never lowered their eyes from shame or embarrassment. Looking away, she says, "I made a really bad decision a few years ago and was blessed with this beautiful little girl. God works in mysterious ways. I thought that I had lost everything when I got pregnant but these last 2 years have also taught me that I gained so much more than I had lost that night. Beth," She points to the photo, "was adopted by a really awesome, really strong woman who understood exactly where I came from. I really have learned from my mistakes."

"I have never felt such a connection with someone like this before and at the same time I have never felt so conflicted." Quinn can feel his eyes boring holes into the side of her face. "I may look like a bare foot hippie, but I don't drink, or do drugs, and I don't believe in pre-marital sex Quinn."

Turning to face him, she answers with, "I believe that people are free to make their own decisions, but, and you may find _this_ hard to believe, with one kind of exception, I don't believe in it either Joe." He gives her a puzzled look. "I'm not talking about me." Her cheeks redden, but she maintains eye contact.

Noting her conviction and resolve, Joe can only reply with, "I'm gonna have to pray about this."

Quinn can feel the back of her eyes begin to prickle. "You do what you have to do." He closes his eyes. _Oh goodness_, Quinn thinks, _I didn't think that he meant right now, this very minute._ It is all at once endearing and annoying.

Moments later Mercedes pops her head in. "So, I was thinking about just getting pizza delivered. What do you want on yours?"

In unison Joe and Quinn answer, "Pepperoni and onions." They laugh, and Mercedes feels like she missed the joke.

Quinn gets up to leave and Joe grabs her hand. "I thought you needed privacy t—to pray."

"Generally I do, but this is your room Quinn, so I should be the one leaving. It doesn't matter though."

Quinn looks away again and whispers, "It doesn't?"

"Nah, already asked and answered."

Quinn looks back and sees Joe's smile before reaching his eyes. "Really?" Quinn looks farther up still, as if she could see the little messenger that had whispered into Joe's ear. "And?" Joe nods his head. "Huh, you'll have to tell me your secret." Her eyes darken. "I'm never entirely sure if God can hear me anymore."

Joe stands, never taking his eyes from hers. He kisses the top of her hand. "You should know by now that He is always listening and it's usually us who stopped paying attention to Him."

Quinn shrugs, still unsure. Turning, she says over her shoulder, "You still have to officially ask me."

Joe's voice rumbles in her ear. "I know. You just wait."

Later after staying to watch a video by some new artist choreographed by one Ms. Brittany S. Pierce, a squealing phone call from Ms. Pierce herself (and Santana and Artie), and splitting left over pecan pie the guys had in their fridge, Joe declared that it was time for them to go. Mercedes and Quinn couldn't believe their good fortune. Their new place was off the chain, and with the help of some new friends, was fully furnished too. Not 5 minutes after the guys left the doorbell rings. Mercedes, who was still in the living room area and therefore was closer to the door, went over to answer it. She fully expected it to be Joe or Rory back again, having left a cell phone or something in their place. To her shock, it's the _last_ person she expects is standing at her door, holding a plate of cocoa babies, with a cheddar cheese grin on his face. "What the hell?"

"Hey Mercedes. Man I thought those guys would never leave." He slides the plate closer to her stunned face. "Welcome to the building, neighbor. I'm up in 201. You could say that you're under me, right where you belong."

Frowning, Mercedes takes a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Look, I told you that I'd always be there for you, unlike that punk boyfriend of yours."

"I'm only going to say this one time. You're not welcome here. You will never be welcome here, and if you ever darken my doorstep again I'll call the cops." And with that, she slams the door in Anthony Rashad's face, knocking the cocoa babies to the ground. He leaves them there for her to clean up.

To the closed door he says, "Good seeing you too." As he turns to head back upstairs, he says to himself, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up with Sam out of the picture and out of the country."

* * *

><p>So sue me, I couldn't get rid of the Rash. The story needs drama, lots and lots of drama. #cocoababies<p>

Section headings/or refs were taken from the following songs:

The Byrds: Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There is a Season), Boyz II Men: End of the Road & It's So Hard To Say Goodbye to Yesterday, the Eagles: Take it Easy, R.E.M.: It's The End of The World As We Know It, Kool & the Gang: Celebration, Daft Punk: One More Time, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis: And We Danced, Mariah Carey: Always Be My Baby, KT Tunstall: Suddenly I See, Madonna: Take A Bow, 10,000 Maniacs: These Are Days, and Vitamin C: (graduation) Friends Forever

Now we have reached a good and proper end.

Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it (:


	43. CH 41: POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to that show I pretty much gave up on after season 2. Bastards. (And yes the rumors are true; I just found out that there are 5 seasons, yesterday. Seriously? 5?)**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 41: POV<strong>

**A/N 1:** Sorry for disappearing again. Life was kinda horrible, okay more like teetering dangerously close to the edge of deadly, but now is greatly improved. Of late I have gotten back into writing. Finally right? Of course I still can't figure out why I put that whole continuation snippet at the end of that last chapter. I should have just cut it off there and did a whole 5 years later deal. Such is my life.

**A/N 2:** Like always, this update includes other characters besides Sam and Mercedes. Pesky loose ends, stupid quilt of interconnected lives. (Don't fret; Samcedes is all up in the mix too).

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong> Let's pick up right where we left off. There's London, and then the great divide sending everyone to their own little part of the world. This update covers 'Augustish', and months 1-3 (Sept to Nov) of the Samcedes yearlong separation.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Dear Diary<strong>

Sugar Motta is awesome! Sure she's an odd duck, but who else wouldn't mind spending her daddy's money on her new friends? Actually I don't think that we're her friends yet, but she's apparently willing to spend whatever it takes to keep her latest employee, Sam, happy.

And to do that meant keeping us all in London for as long as possible. International Glee Club competition was a humbling experience. There's so much talent in the world. Anyway we came in 9th place which is the best showing of a US show choir in five years. We were more than okay with that. It's time to close that chapter of our lives now.

International cheer competition was an entirely different story. Like always, we crushed the competition, earning Coach Sylvester her 5th straight trophy. The strangest thing was that Melanie skipped the competition. I rounded up the usual suspects (Santana and Brittany by default) and demanded to know what they'd done. Santana gave me some story about Melanie leaving the group to find herself in Europe, since her life in Lima sucked. Brittany on the other hand said something along the lines of 'or maybe she took an awesome ride on the glitter cannon, whichever works for you.' I don't think we'll ever find out what really happened to her, and none of us actually care that much.

Sugar paid for us to stay an extra week after all the competitions were over. We did all of the touristy things like visiting the palace, Big Ben, and of course ride the London Eye. I was with Finn and the rest of the club, and it was amazing watching the sun set while looking out over the Thames River.

I think that I'm ready to live my own life, of course for me that is easier said than done. No matter how hard I try things always end badly. Honestly I'm surprised that half of us have made it this far. Through make-ups, break-ups, the fighting, and the rumors we came through it together.

I wonder how long that will last.

Lucille Quinn Fabray

**Part 2: Girl On Fire**

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame; So bright, she can burn your eyes; Better look the other way; You can try but you'll never forget her name; She's on top of the world; Hottest of the hottest girls_

"Oh my gosh Tina, the artistic director decided _again_ that the pattern of the dress still doesn't fit the mood of the show. Can you run down to the fabric shop on Lexington for more choices?" She looks around conspiratorially, "Between you and me, you always seem to know just what that crazy hag is looking for."

Tina smiles at the small but still high praise.

Later at her return her boss laments, saying, "I'm gonna be here until 3 in the morning making the new dresses for the first run-through tomorrow." She looks wistfully at Tina.

Smiling brightly as if she hasn't just worked 12 hours already, Tina says, "If we work together we could be done by 11 at the latest."

"Thanks, I can always count on you.

…

"C'mon Tina, you gotta say yes sometime."

Tina smiles a smile that she hopes comes off as bashful, rather than revealing the revulsion she actually feels. This is the third time that the lighting and sound engineering intern had asked her out that week.

"It's just a few drinks with the other interns. No pressure."

Apparently he didn't understand the definition of 'no pressure'. Hmmm, knowing that the other interns would be there made the offer more tempting. In the background a well made girl who looked like the body double for Faith (mrrrroooowww!), walked by. Tina's face brightens, and pushy intern boy thinks that the look is for him. Still, Tina shakes her head. "No. I don't drink and besides, the only reason I'm here is because this internship will get me mad credit for school. Which is were I am when I'm not here slaving away."

"Fine, have it your way."

…

The cold gel spreads across her stomach. The doctor is brisk, but gentle. "See that flutter right there?" Tina nods 'yes'. "Well that's your baby." Tina can hear the little heart beat prattling along at a pace many times faster than her own.

"Wow…" And that's all she could say. She knew, but now she knew _knew._

"You say wow now, but within the next two months it will really start looking like a real live baby. Sometime after that I'll be able to tell you if it's a boy or a girl. Right now all I can give you is a grainy sonogram with a little light spot and an audio file of the heartbeat."

"Thank you, tha-that's more than enough."

"At least it gives you something to share with your friends and family." The doctor wipes the gel off, and gives Tina's belly a final pat before leaving the room.

_Share with my friends and family…yeah, sure._

…

While rushing to class one day Kurt see's her, rising like a silent shark out of the ocean. Mixed in the sea of gray concrete, buildings, blazers, pea coats is a streak of electric blue that he'd know anywhere. He calls out her name, but just like a creature of the deep, she sinks back down, lost in the gray swirling waters. He thinks, _Damn Tina nothing was going to stop you. Where's the fire?_ At least he knows that she's okay.

…

Tina is exhausted after another 12 hour day on set. She hustles to the kitchen before even taking her coat off. She's had noting to eat all day except for a bagel from the craft cart. Looking down at her stomach, she thinks, _Sorry kiddo, this can't be good for you. You've gotta understand that one day there will be a feast after all of this famine. Right now though, whatever food you do get is directly related to how much I actually get a chance to eat between the internship and school._

She's been doing that a lot lately, talking to the baby. Even though she's surrounded by people everyday and had her aunt to talk to a few times a week, she felt so alone. No one knew about the pregnancy and it was hard putting on a smiling face everyday pretending that she wasn't going through the hardest experience of her life without any support. _At least I don't have morning sickness. Can you imagine how awful it would be if I puked on one of actors in the show during a fitting? As they say, I'd never work in this town again!_

To keep her secret Tina had cut everything that was Lima out of her life. She'd stop returning call, answering emails, she'd deactivated her facebook account, and totally ignored Rachel and Kurt's incessant attempts to discover her address in the city so they could corral her into attending one of their show parties. The only people she still checked in with were her parents, but even then the conversations were stilted and forced.

Everyday she thought less and less of Mike. He was fading like a bad memory that she wanted to forget entirely. She'd almost gotten to the point where she couldn't remember the feel of his hands on her skin, and except for the occasional dream, she realized that her feelings for him had evaporated when he chose family honor over losing her.

_Don't worry baby, Momma's strong. Or at least I can fake it until I make it. I will be able to handle anything life throws at us. I have to, for you. Tomorrow will be a feast because I have a day off from the set. How about some chicken and waffles? It sure sounds good to me._ She shakes her head, sighing as she does. _I really need a real friend other than the little speck of a human growing inside of me._

Tina heads to the bathroom for a long overdue soak in the tub. Not too hot, not too cold, but just right. For just a moment she slides down under the water and watches her hair swirl above her. Quickly she slides her head back up above the water, laughing as she does, imagining that that must have been what Rachel would have seen if Quinn had really drown her.

_Quinn! Of all of my friends she's the only one who could possibly fathom what I'm going through. But will she still talk to me after I've ignored her? Maybe, maybe not, but I'm desperate enough to try. _

They were family, and families drift apart and come together like fallen leaves floating across a quiet lake.

She stands and very carefully gets out of the tub before tying her hair into a loose bun. Sighing for what feels like the thousandth time that night, she surveys the dark circles under her eyes. _Baby, momma needs a break or at least a shoulder to lean on to help me carry this heavy burden._ Could Quinn be for her what Mercedes was back when she was 16 and pregnant? Who really knows; only time will tell. Wrapping her still petite and slim frame in a warm towel, Tina doesn't even bother to dress before walking out of the bathroom, and making a beeline for the phone next to her bed.

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl; And it's a lonely world_

"Hello, Quinn's phone, Mercedes speaking." Mercedes could hear someone breathing and clearing their throat on the other side of the line. "Hello? Anybody there?" Still more breathing. Disgusted at what she suspects, she spits out, "Anthony, I told you not to call me anymore. You creepy ass stalker freak." Just before she hangs up she hears a familiar voice she hasn't heard in almost three months whisper 'Hello' back. "Tina, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my goodness, it's been a long damn time since I've heard your voice I almost didn't recognize it. Girl where have you been? How are things in the Big Apple? Are you taking over the world of fashion yet?" Mercedes is so excited to have Tina on the phone that it's only when she pauses to inhale that she realizes that Tina is very, very silent on the other end of the line. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Quinn there?"

If Mercedes hadn't been so worried she would have side eyed Tina through the phone for blowing her off like that. "Yeah, she's here. She slept in this morning and is just now getting herself together. Mercedes motions for Quinn to hurry the hell up. "I'll act as a go between while she's getting ready." Mercedes pauses while she looks at Quinn mouth the first question for Tina while simultaneously lining her eyes with make-up. "Uhh, she wants to know why you need to talk to her."

"I can't tell you."

Confused, Mercedes relays the answer to Quinn. "She can't tell you." Mercedes shrugs with her hand up in the air, not understanding Tina either.

"No, what I mean is that I can't tell you, just her." Frustrated, Tina rushes on before Mercedes could respond. "Will she be awhile? If so, can you _please_ have her call me as soon as she can? It's really important."

On the other side of the phone Mercedes again mouths to Quinn "Hurry the hell up." To Tina, she says, "You know you don't sound fine, right? And you know that I can listen just as well as Quinn can." She thinks that she can hear a big sniffle on the other side. "Tina, honey, now you're really scaring me. We're all still your friends, and no matter what it is, we'll all help."

"I—I know but right now I really need Quinn. Thanks for trying though."

After only five minutes on the phone, Quinn starts packing the bag for her trip to New York.

**Part 3: Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop**

… "Tina…"

"No Quinn, I'm serious. I've already gotten so much off of my chest, so now I wanna hear some good news."

"Well okay, since you twisted my arm. There's this guy, and we started off as friends, but…"

…

"C'mon Mercedes, you can't spend all day moping around here thinking about Sam. No wonder Joe, Rory, and I are your only friends here. You need a little life of your own here too if you're going to make it in school and survive on you own."

Mercedes levels a stern look at Quinn. "Quinn I'm not one of your pet psych projects."

"I'm not analyzing you." She sits down next to her friend on the couch. "I'm just trying to be you're best friend. If you'll let me."

Mercedes lets out a long and exasperated sigh. "Okay _best friend_ what do you suppose I do?"

"Leaving the apartment for something other than class would help."

Mercedes pantomimes Quinn's words and rolls her eyes at the other girl. She wines, "I go out for other stuff too."

"Really, you haven't even been shopping since we arrived. Shopping Mercedes…never did I think that I'd have to go it alone!"

Mercedes launches a pillow at Quinn's head, which she dodges. "Whatever Q. Where do you think I need to go?"

"Come out with me and the guys to the movies."

"Is Rory always there, or are you going to include him so that I don't feel like a third wheel?" Mercedes gives Quinn a long suspicious look.

Assuming the position, Quinn says, "Scout's honor, he's always there, attached to Joe at the hip. Besides, we're all friends so why should it matter?"

"I don't know, I thought you and Joe would be more than friends by now."

Quinn thinks back to the night she met Joe. There was an almost instant connection between them, but they'd agreed to take it slow and get to know each other better. Quinn didn't want to jump into a relationship with a guy she'd just met, and Joe still had to process how her past has formed the woman she is now. It's a lot to handle for a guy like Joe; innocent. Quinn hasn't known innocence since she had Beth. "No, it's barely been a month, and for once I'm taking my time."

…

Somehow alone, they went to an ice cream shop. Quinn insists that there is no way she could finish an entire sundae by herself so Joe dives in with his spoon to help her out. A sudden rainstorm on the walk how is how they find it. It was this little mom & pop used bookstore with a coffee shop. It wasn't stark and impersonal like one of those chain coffee shops. This place with its random piles of old books, and over crammed shelves, mismatched but comfortable furniture, not a hipster in sight, was a delight.

Soaked, Quinn and Joe sit at a little table next to the window, and a few moments later a small plump woman named Rose asks them if they want coffee and a slice of her world famous homemade pound cake. Quinn considers politely declining, but decides against it when she takes in Rose's hopeful look. Rose brings them two coffees and a slice of pound cake to share. Joe mostly eats the pound cake, and Quinn mostly stares at Joe.

…

More and more Quinn and Joe find themselves at the coffee shop. It was 'their' place and unconsciously they didn't feel the need to share it with their friends. Amazingly the shop had a little area among the dusty, well loved books where there was a little stage set up. If you bought a coffee and had a song it was yours.

On a night very similar to the one that first brought them to the coffee shop, Joe borrows a guitar. Intrigued, Quinn watches as he seats himself on a little stool under the soft light and begins to strum the opening chords to a song. Quinn and Joe weren't the only couple that night seeking shelter in the shop, but as far as Quinn is concerned, she's all alone with Joe and his guitar.

Joe is firmly moving himself from the friend box to the boyfriend box.

As he sings, Quinn's mind can't help but drift back to Lima, Glee Club, and songs dedicated to girlfriends…Before he's finished she shakes away the ghosts from the past and looks ahead with shining eyes at Joe, her maybe future.

…

Quinn turns to Tina. "So later that night, I get home and of course Mercedes pounces on me like I stole her Gucchi bag. She saw me floating about 10 feet above the ground and she demanded to know what the heck happened. So I told her all about Joe's serenade, and our little coffee shop."

…

"Mercedes, am I ready for this?"

"Ready? Girl, I was thinking that it's about damn time. Quinnependance can't last forever, and haven't you been at it long enough? A whole year Quinn. You're young, consider yourself found and find yourself in a whole new way. Plus, clearly he's just as cautious as you since it took three months for him to tell you how he feels." Mercedes fixes Quinn with an accusatory glare. "You did say 'yes' didn't you?" Silence. "Quinn…" Quinn shakes her head 'no'. "No? What! Why not?"

"I told him that I needed some time to think about whether or not it was the right time to start a new relationship." Quinn proceeds to bury her face in her hands. "Mercy every single relationship that I've ever been in has ended in heartache. I don't want to poison Joe."

Running her hand along Quinn's shoulders, Mercedes whispers, "Joe knows exactly what he's getting into, and he's not afraid of your past." She reaches out and takes Quinn's fingers away from her eyes. "It's time for you to stop being afraid of it too."

"Are you sure you're not a psyche major?"

"No, I'm just being a best friend."

…

Clapping her hands, Tina coos at Quinn, "I'm so happy for you! At least one of us is right where she should be, with what sounds like an amazing guy."

Covering Tina's hand with her own, Quinn responds with, "Tina you're right where you should be too, I just know it."

"Only time will tell."

**Part 4: Let Her Go**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low; Only miss the sun when it starts to snow; _

_Only know you love her when you let her go…_

Finn's heart is heavy as he trudges behind Burt to their campsite in the woods. They are both silent as they set up camp. Only after their tents are pitched and they are sitting around a small campfire, beer in hand, did Bury finally say something. "Is this about you turning down the consultant job with Mr. Schue?" Of course Burt knew that that wasn't what had Finn sitting there looking defeated, but he had to try somewhere. He knew that once he got him talking that Finn would eventually get around to his real problem.

"Well I do feel guilty for turning him down if that's what you mean. He understands that he messed up bad with Jesse, and I guess he figured that I was safe and couldn't do any worse." Finn shrugs as if he has nothing more to say on the topic.

Burt pushes further. "Do you mind telling me the why?" He tilts his beer in Finn's direction. "Being back with the Glee Club has to be cushier than being a grease monkey with me down at the shop."

Finn frowns at what Burt is implying. He didn't really remember his dad all that much. All Finn really had was this idealized view of what he thought he was. Finn doesn't need a fantasy to make Burt into a great dad. Dad. Even though Finn's never call Burt 'dad' out loud, the word is always attached to his thought of him. "There's nothing wrong with working with you down at the shop. I just—it's that there are too many memories at school, and so many of them are beyond horrible. If I went back all that I would think about are all the times I treated my friends like crap. I was such a jerk.

Then there's the pain. Jesse crushed me. I didn't let on but it hurt so bad the way it went down with me and Rachel, for the 2nd or 3rd or 4th time. I can't even remember how many times. Like we were caught in a revolving door. Not to mention that a big part of me hates Mr. Schue for being a clueless git so much of the time. For someone who supposedly cared so much about us he certainly did a shitty job protecting us."

Pursing his lips, Burt thinks that that was an unusually long statement from Finn. He had no idea how hard it had all been. Sure he knew about Kurt's problems but Finn had done a pretty good job playing off how much everything that happened really hurt. All this time Burt really thought that Finn was relived to finally be done with Rachel, but apparently all of that had come at a great cost. "All of that may be true, but you can't deny that you've had some great time there too. Those gleeks or whatever it is you kids call yourselves, were like your extended family."

"Yeah but it took me almost two whole years to wake up and appreciate them, to see what I really had before we all graduated and went our separate ways."

Looking Finn in the eyes, light flickering across his face, Burt says, "Don't you mean how it took you almost two years to wake up and appreciate _her_?"

Finn lets out a long sigh, releasing the breath he had been holding the whole time. "If you tell me that if you love someone set her free, blah blah and other bullshit and I'll give _you_ the duct tape."

Burt smiles at Finn. "No I won't say that, but you do have to be honest with yourself or you'll never move on and get to the rest of your life."

"How can I do that when the person I want most isn't in it anymore?"

Burt leans towards Finn and reaches across the low flames to put his hand on his shoulder. "The paths we move along in life can take a lot of twists and turns. I mean I didn't plan on losing Kurt's mom but I did and my path took another turn right to Carol."

Finn shakes his head from side to side, unable to accept what Burt is telling him he must do. "Well I'm lost."

"Finn not all those who wander are lost. You just have to more roads to travel before you get to the end." All Finn has for a response is a half-hearted chuckle. "Seriously, that's how life works."

"But will Quinn be with me?"

"I can't say, but her path is already intertwined with yours. I don't know if it's meant to join yours, but regardless you can't just stop. If you do you'll never get your answer.

_You see her when you close your eyes; Maybe one day you'll understand why; Everything you touch surely dies…_

"C'mon Finn, come with me and Burt to the movies."

Finn can't even pretend anymore. "No mom, I have some stuff that I need to work on here."

Shaking her head she sighs at the state of her son. "Well okay, if that's what you want." Her motherly instinct kicks in and even though he doesn't want to hear it, she's going to say it anyway. "You will get through this Finn. You may feel like it's the end of the world, but it's not."

As Finn heads back into his dark bedroom he mutters, "Right now I find that hard to believe."

Once in his room he thinks, '_Somehow someway I manage to ruin every relationship I've ever been in. And the sad this I've only been in a real relationship with two girls. One I was with so intensely for so long that I knew it wouldn't work but I was afraid to leave and one I knew for so long that it would work but I was afraid to try.'_

Finn can't help but think of that Matchbox20 song '3am' because he's so lonely. Even though it was really 3am he has the bright idea that he should talk to Quinn. He couldn't keep spending all night afraid to go to sleep because all sleep brings him are dreams of Quinn that (unless things change) will never come true. He's so exhausted that he really has talked himself into calling Quinn. Fumbling with his phone, he calls her apartment phone by accident. He's so shocked when someone answers after the first ring that he falls off the bed.

"Baby I thought you were already running late."

Finn clears his throat. "Mercedes, it—it's me, Finn."

Swallowing hard, she responds with, "Well color me embarrassed. I don't have class tomorrow and it's afternoon where Sam is right now, so…"

"So, I get it."

A thought creeps into Mercedes' head. "Finn, why are _you_ calling me so late?"

"I was actually calling for Quinn. She wouldn't happen to be up too?"

Choosing her words carefully, Mercedes says slowly, "_Technically_ she's still up."

"Really?" Secretly he'd been hoping that no one would answer. Honestly he knows that he isn't ready to talk with her about how he felt. As if she hadn't already figure it out for herself, but there still hadn't actually been a conversation about it yet. He talked with Quinn at least every other week about every other thing except for the pink elephant in the room. Burt was right, he needed to get himself together before there was even a snowball's chance in hell of anything happening with them. Unfortunately insomniac Finn has to put up or shut up. "Can I talk to her?"

"No."

"Wh—why not?"

"Because even though I know she's still up, she's not here."

Crestfallen Finn puts two and two together. "Oh…I see. Well then I should be going."

"Look Finn, I know exactly where you are right now, I know what it's like to have love creep up on you, only to have to watch the one you love be with someone else."

"Thanks Mercedes. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No, not at the moment."

Again Finn hears the words she isn't saying. "But there's someone." He's pretty sure that he can hear Mercedes nod her head. "Is she happy?"

"Honestly? She's happier than I've seen in a while. I may be a sourpuss most of the time, but she's doing great."

Now it's Mercedes' turn to hear Finn nodding his head. "That's good, I suppose."

"Finn, don't you think she deserves a little happiness in her life?"

"No that's not what I mean. I just hoped for a moment that she might be thinking of, you know, me."

Mercedes can hear the sadness in Finn's voice. "Right now, at this very moment Lima is her past. It holds a lot of memories, most of them bad, so moving here has been such a good thing."

"Then I'm in her past too."

"Don't worry Finn, Lima is her home, you know what they say. Home is where the heart is. Cheesy as hell, but true none the less." Feeling that her friend needed a little hope, she adds, "I can tell that she still thinks of you from time to time."

"You're just saying that."

"Finn I would never lie to you about this."

Finn knows that the other shoe had to drop. "But…"

"But what?"

"There's always a but."

Sighing, Mercedes concedes. "But I know she told you to live your life and that she would live hers."

"I know, but it's hard. Just when I figured it all out she left. I have no idea if she feels the same way I do, or as deep as I feel it. I want to be more than just her friend. Will it ever happen?"

"Oh Finn…baby I don't even know the answer to that."

"Well…Thanks for talking with me. It means a lot. Bye Mercedes."

Smiling, Mercedes responds with, "Just between you and me, I'm pulling for you."

For the first time in a long time, Finn smiles too.

**Part 5: Don't Wake Me Up**

_Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams... don't wake me up; _

_Too much light in this window_

Slowly, by small increments Sam's body warms with the rising sun streaming through his window. First his toes, then his ankles, the strong curve of his calf, the backs of his knees, his strong thighs, the globes of his butt and his well muscled back. The beam tickles the hair on the back of his neck causing him to move one of his arms into the light. He rolls over slowly and opens his eyes.

He expects to see a pair of sparkling coffee brown eyes shining back at him. Unfortunately the only thing in his vision is an empty pillow and an even emptier bed. He's so crestfallen that he's tempted to stay in bed all day to try and return to his all engulfing dream of his most lovely love. Even as the thought tries to take hold and plant itself into the garden of his heart, his head knows that he has to get up and begin his day.

_I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Sam you may now kiss your bride…" Mercedes doesn't have to work to reach Sam's mouth; her heels have closed the usual distance between them.

His lips. Many a person have tried hard to make Sam feel bad about his lips. Told him that he should be ashamed of them. Tried to cause him to hide his most glorious of assets. Make no mistake, the sight of him glistening and shirtless still leaves her breathless, but his mouth…ummm those two lips have brought her more pleasure than she ever thought was humanly possible. They had her hitting notes she didn't know she could. His lips were perfect in every way to compliment hers. Every time they kissed, the world fell away and it was just them. Every time he pressed them to other places on her body to kiss, nip, suckle, blow, and lick it was thrilling. His lips anywhere on her body could absolutely do no wrong.

She's still waiting for that most special of kisses; the one that will finally be witnessed by all of their friends and family. The one after which she can scrawl _Mercedes Jones Evans_ over and over.

"Mercedes!"

Mercedes pulls her head up sharply, having been looking way too hard at the setting sun. She looks down and realizes that she's still sitting on the building rooftop with Quinn. "Huh?"

Shaking her head, but smiling, Quinn says, "Did you even hear a word I just said or were you too busy daydreaming about Sam, _again_?"

All Mercedes has in answer to her friend's query is a small delicate smile.

_Tell me what is the music, inside my head_

"Hey baby, how's it going?"

Sam pauses a moment, cherishing the sound of Mercedes' voice in his ear. "You wouldn't believe it even if you see it with your own eyes. Everything you've heard about models is absolutely true."

"Ha, you say that every time. What did you see this time?"

"Honestly, this time I'd rather not say."

Mercedes scrunches her nose as she imagines a myriad of things that Sam could be referring to. "Well it's a good thing that I'm not there."

"My God I wish you were here. You would blow them and me away."

"Well look at who's laying it on thick tonight…You stop before my head gets too big for this apartment."

Her giggle rings like little bells in Sam's ear. "And don't even get me started on some of those diva photographers; they are even worse than some of the models. Constantly telling me that 'Without them I'm nothing.' Or that my 'southern charm doesn't photograph, so I should just shut my big mouth and follow directions.'"

"Just give me a name and I will hunt him down and cut him."

"Thanks baby, but that kind of shit doesn't bother me anymore." He smile stretches his lips as far as possible. "I know how much you love 'em, and I love 'em too." A blush warms Mercedes' cheeks when she thinks of all of the ways and reasons she loves them lips.

…

"Did I tell you that Sugar flew in my family for a visit while we were in Canada?"

Mercedes' 'Seriously?' contained only a hint of jealousy. Shaking it off, she follows with, "That was nice of her."

"Yeah, I think she could tell that I was getting homesick and I'm not a good enough actor to hide it. That means horrible pictures and shows, and a sad pitiful Sam at the after-parties."

"So what you're telling me is that she just did it to keep her meal ticket happy?"

Sam chuckles at Mercedes' statement. "No. She has plenty of money, but she does need me to be the pretty boy selling her hideous wares." He shakes his head when he thinks about all of the crap in Sugar's 'line'. "I can't believe that any of it sells, but apparently her gaudy stuff and my stunning good looks equal big sales."

"Now look whose head is getting too big."

Never missing a beat, Sam says, "Not yet babe but the night is young."

"You are beyond help."

"Only where you are concerned and I hope that they will never find a cure."

Sighing, Mercedes' thinks that there is too much time in the conversation left to get all mushy just yet. Turning the conversation back to Sugar, she asks, "How are things really going with Sugar?"

"Great actually. True to her word she's protecting my virtue, and she has an assistant who will get me anything in the world that I want, except of course for the one thing I really want."

_And we're back at the mushy-gushy. _Sometimes all of that talk made her feel sadder than it did happy. Sometimes all it did was reinforce how it feels to be so far away from Sam. Reluctantly, she says, "I know exactly what you mean. Quinn is the same way, always dragging me here, there, and everywhere trying to give me experiences she thinks I need. It totally kills her not to be able to give me the one thing I really want."

Now feeling the way Mercedes was about the mushy-gushy turn in the conversation, Sam asks, "Well how's Quinn doing?"

"Good, Joe finally sealed the deal and asked her out."

"That's great, I guess." Sam often talked to Finn about his situation, so he's not exactly elated that Quinn is with someone else. "Does Finn know yet?"

"No and you better not tell him either."

"Yes ma'am."

Mercedes could just picture him saluting her like she was his superior officer. "Boy you better hush!"

…

"Baby, how's school going?"

"Better than it was when I was still mooning over your cute butt."

Sam snickers. "You just used the word mooning and butt in the same sentence."

"Oh my God, trust you to pick up on that of all things!" Still, she couldn't help but laugh. "Moving on…I've made a few friends outside of Rory and Joe so that's a start. I don't know, part of me misses my Gleeks. They'd become hard won friends and I just don't have that ready made group here." Sullen, she adds, "I feel like that girl who hides so that she doesn't get slushied."

"Baby, you are NOT that girl anymore, and don't you forget it. You're a light and if you just let it out tons of people will gravitate towards you." To lighten the current line of conversation, he adds, "Unless the only people you are attracting are jacked up football players, then please hide that light and dat ass!"

"_Sam_, I'm being serious."

"So am I. And I think you're being too serious."

"Alright, I'll join that tutoring group with Quinn for our community service credit. At least that will get me in the room with some intelligent, quality people."

"That's a start." After a moment of contemplation, he says, "Just do it. I mean I really wish that I could make some friends out here besides Sugar. It's practically impossible since we don't stay in one place for longer than a week, two at most. Plus, at the moment, most of the other models think they're too hot to associate with me anyway."

"Awww, sorry baby. I know that can't be easy."

Shrugging, Sam says, "I talk to you, Santana, and Finn almost every week, plus Sugar lets me stay with Kurt and Rachel whenever we stop in New York. I just wish that we had shoots remotely near Atlanta, Georgia."

"You and me both."

…

"Cedes I miss you so much it hurts. It hurts so bad that I don't know if I'm gonna make it to August. You have no idea how many times I've begged Sugar to get her dad to let me out of his totally ironclad contract"

"Sam, we talked about this about a million times. We decided that you were all in because it would help you stay with me and pay your way. I don't care about how much money you have, but if you recall your southern pride is what pushed you to sign on the dotted line in the first place."

"I know, but…"

"Don't let my words fool you. I miss you more than I thought was possible. I count the days, hours, and minutes for the day when you walk through my door and you don't have to leave ever again."

"Me too." He can hear her sniffling. This is always how it ends, no matter how many other things they have to talk about. It always comes back to them. She's puts on her brave face with Quinn, and her growing set of friends, but with him her walls come crashing down. "Baby we're going to get through this. Just think about what's waiting for us on the other side of a hundred tomorrows."

Smiling though her heart is hurting, Mercedes answers. "Forever."

"And ever."

"After."

"Cedes, I just want to hold you, lay my head on your chest and listen to your heart beat. It's like the sweetest song ever written."

The thought of that gives her back a little hope. "I know, just one of these mornings I don't want everything to be a dream. I want to open my eyes and see you staring back at me."

…

And just like always, he falls asleep first, with Mercedes being lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of his breathing.

And just like always, Sugar quietly makes her way over to the couch to slip a blanket over Sam. She turns off his phone and places it on the side table.

And across the world, Quinn does the same.

_So much life in the city, you won't believe…_

"You're sure that you don't want to come out to the shoot after-party? It would be great exposure."

Smiling to himself, Sam replies to Sugar with, "I'm planning on my own brand of exposure tonight."

With bug-eyes, Sugar huffs, "Sam, please don't go there. The images that I don't need…" She quickly grabs her bag and heads out of the door.

…

"I know, I know, you can't come out because Sam is going to Skype you." Quinn leans over and gives Mercedes a peck on the cheek, saying, "Well you kids have fun and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Smirking she adds, "On second thought, do everything you can think of!" With that she grabs her keys and heads for the door. "Tell Sam I said hi."

…

"Mercy, your bra is blocking my favorite part of you."

While removing the offending article of clothing from the top of the laptop, she asks innocently, "And which part is that?"

"All of them." Mercedes pretends to roll her eyes at Sam, but can't quite seem to do that when she's naked from the waist up. Sam appears to be naked from the waist up too, but in truth he was already naked from the waist down. "Now that's what I'm talking about, show me the goodies!"

Exasperated Mercedes asks, "Boy where's the romance?"

"Oh I got your romance right here." And with that Sam stands up to show Mercedes his big secret.

"SAM! This is supposed to be stip-Skype and you just jumped straight to the end."

He flashes a brilliant cheeky smile. "Well darlin' I'm still wearing my cowboy hat aren't I?"

All she can do is laugh as he dances around his room to some random song playing in the background. And all she can think is that his body roll has just taken on a whole new meaning.

…

"Oh I know that smile. Sam just sent you sent you something naughty, didn't he?" Quinn, rolls her eyes, _not_ creeped out at all.

"A lady never kisses and tells."

Under penalty of a thousand deaths if they were ever shown in the light of day, Mercedes let Sam take some rather 'inspirational' pictures of her before she left London. Mercedes would smext him all day long, but would never dream of ever sending him another picture. Instead of doing the same as her, Sam preferred to dole out smexy pics one at a time, every week without fail. Maybe it had something to do with him being a model and having his picture taken all day, she wasn't sure. All she did know is that Monday was quickly becoming her favorite day of the week.

Her phone would chime and she'd find a picture of him when he first woke up. Or a picture of him fresh out of the shower. Or a picture of him using her pictures for 'extracurricular activities'. Or a picture of his face at the height of his 'extracurricular activities'. Or, and this one is her favorite so far, a picture of his bolo scars across his wrists. That one really got her all hot and bothered. And it earned him his one and only picture from her, one of her in her old cheerios skirt, just her cheerios skirt :)

_If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed_

Turns out that although technology like phone calls, email, skype, and sexting helped keep them connected, sometimes Mercedes and Sam could be so very old fashioned.

Inspired by his grandpa's love letters to his grandma during the war, Sam bought a thick bound blank book. In it he would write short stories for her and she would send him back songs. This became even more important than anything else they did.

His love inspired her to write music, and her songs gave his stories heart.

_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you_

Sam slowly pulls his shirt over his head, letting it fall from his fingers with a soft plop. His hands automatically unbutton his jeans. He pulls them down without taking the time fully unzip. With a bit of tugging they come off, bringing his boxers down with them. He drops everything on the crumpled pile that is his shirt. He sits heavily on the edge of the bed. When he bends over to remove his socks, he almost takes a header off of the edge. One sock off, then the other. He can barely lift his legs up to push himself back onto the bed to reach his pillow.

Sam finally falls into bed exhausted after a long day of filming television spots with Sugar. He makes sure that his alarm is set for the next day, then cracking a smile, he turns on his firefly machine. He watches the small lights twinkle around the room. _You're doing this for our future. You can do this. You have to do this._

He's so tired that he can't fall asleep. All he can do is watch the swirling lights, all the time wondering if Mercedes was in Atlanta under twinkling lights too. As he lies under the silken sheet, the sleep that he so desperately needs eludes him like a crafty tiger eludes a hunter. _A tiger, that's what she always calls me…_ Smiling Sam thinks, _I know one thing that never fails to help me fall asleep._

Imagining that she's there with him widens his smile further. He can see the shine of her eyes in his dimly lit room. He can see her soft curls falling across her face. He can see the fall of her breasts, following the line between them down her chest. He swears that he can trace the swell of her lips with his fingers, which causes him to swell. He moistens his lips, all the while seeing Mercedes moving her face in closer, coming in for a kiss. The closer she moves, the farther down into the folds of the sheet his hand slides.

…

On the other side of the world Mercedes is fighting to stay asleep despite the coming dawn. She is having the most wonderful dream. She and Sam are outside under a sky lit by a full moon. There were fireflies flickering all around them, lighting on their arms, shoulders and arms. Their little legs tickling their arms as they moved about. His shirt is off, of course, and he's trying to work his way up her dress. The moon gives his skin an other-worldly glow. Laughing coyly, she drinks all of him in with her eyes.

Even though it's what's on the inside that counts, Mercedes thanked the good Lord above each and every time she looked at Sam. In her eyes he was perfect, all of his little imperfections just made it more so. Like the birthmark on the inside of his thigh that she loved to trace with her fingers and tongue, shaped like the great state of Texas. Or the extra dimple on his left cheek, that caused her to tease him about his smiling rear end every single time they were together. Or his obsession with chapstick that just meant his lips were always at the ready for whatever task set before them. Like her neck, or décolletage, or breast, or thigh, and of course her actual lips.

She moves to take him in with her hand. His body makes hers tingle all over. When their lips touch it sets off another crackle of electricity. She loves moving her lips over his body as much as he loves to move his over hers. She takes her tongue and runs it along his most sensitive parts. She uses her teeth to nip at him until he moans her name, straining to have her reach more and more of his smooth skin with her soft teasing mouth.

When his large hands begin to move over her body warmth spreads from every point of contact, all eventually heading to towards a final destination. This also happens to be the same destination of her hand beneath the sheet.

…

In dreams they are together, still in sync even if they don't realize it. Sam drifts off to sleep just as Mercedes opens her eyes to face the new day. Both satiated for now, but still not fully satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes, how I have missed thee:<strong>

_Dear Diary,_ or the part of the story where I share things that you should know that I don't feel like writing about. (And foreshadow the rest of the story a bit while I'm at it…)

I hate 'Girl on Fire'; however it just seemed appropriate for Tina's particular situation. And look at me slipping in another Rachel/Quinn/bath moment :) & a Sweet BTVS ref.

I hate Chris Brown (for reasons). His contribution was 'Don't Wake Me Up'. I still wish a curse upon his house and his cows too.

That coffee shop song was discovered after I had written the Quinn/Joe POV. I love it when you find the exactly perfect song for a story-bit. Thanks go to the Google & Landon Pigg (whoever the hell you are).

Finn's song is 'Let her go' by Passenger (and I have heard that one a million times). & Yes I ref'd Tolkien. RIP Cory :'(

Canada…Sugar peddles her leopard print furry monstrosities from Canada to Milan and back again.

If you really must know the details of Sam and Mercedes' adventure down south then please rush over to** Ch. 15 of "M is for what again?"** Yes, I dusted off my oh-so-shady smut writing skills just for you. Enjoy. (And you may also notice that I added a rather spicy chapter 14 too!) Mas reviews will eventually get you what happened on Jesse St. Dickhead's desk.

Up next in 'Drama, never leave home without it' we take a glimpse into the separate lives that Sam and Mercedes have carved out for themselves. There are some bumps in the road ahead for several of our former Gleeks. Okay, who am I trying to kid, everything gets screwed up for everybody, just cuz.

And I promise that it won't take me a year to update again! Seriously, I mean it this time. Really.

**Thank you so much if you are still reading and supporting this little story that could (:**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 41 12: You should have seen it coming/There's just no cure for this RASH**

Knock, knock…

Anthony Rashad opens the door. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Mercedes does a slow blink as the anger, revulsion, and a little bile creep up. Forgetting all about what she needed from Rory and Joe, she asks, outraged, "Just what in the hell are you doing here?"

Anthony cocks an eyebrow at her, smirking. "I suggest you calm down before you alarm our _mutual_ friends. You wouldn't want them to think less of you, now would you?"

Mercedes' stops listening at the phrase 'mutual friends'. How had she not realized it sooner? Of course Rashad would want to ingratiate himself with the people closest to her, living directly across from her. How did Quinn miss it? She refocuses her attention. "Friends?"

"That's right, since before you moved in." He can see that she'd already figured that part out. "I told them not to tell you until Rory's birthday party this weekend. But, oh well, I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Mercedes turns to retreat, confused, back to her apartment, but before she can Joe appears. "Mercedes, you ruined our big surprise. A little bit of home right here in Atlanta. Anthony couldn't believe his eyes when he saw you in the building." Mercedes is still trying to believe hers. Joe has thrown a casual arm around Anthony's shoulder like they have been friends forever. "He knew that you were moving to Atlanta, but never in a million years did he imagine that you would end up in the same building." Joe moves and takes Mercedes under his other arm. "Small world huh?"

Anthony is quick to agree. "Right man, small world." He flashes an almost sinister look at Mercedes behind Joe's back, laughing when he sees what he thinks is Mercedes' throwing up a little in her mouth.

Joe continues, oblivious. "Anthony told us all about how great it was in the Glee Club and playing on the football team with the guys."

Stopping, Mercedes side-eyes the Rash. "Oh did he? And just what did he tell you?"

Before Joe can answer, Anthony answers with, "Nothing but the pure, unembellished truth. Like how you tutored me. You did tutor me, right Mercedes?" She nods yes. "And about all of the ridic high-school drama, with all of the break-ups and make-ups all within one little club. I mean you dated at least 2 of the guys in the club, and Quinn dated both of them too, right?" Again a stilted nod from Mercedes. "It was an emo-rollercoaster if you ask me. Heck, I dated one of the other guys girlfriend's myself."

Full of snark, Mercedes fires off, "Sho'nuf did. You 'dated' her all right. And how did that work out for you?"

"I got what I needed, and then we had a parting of ways, so to speak. You could say that I saved Artie because she turned out to be incredibly bad news." He smacks his lips. "But I digress." Anthony continues with, "Remember that time that we kissed?"

Joe peeks as Mercedes expecting to see a bit of shy embarrassment, but instead he sees revulsion and shame. Joe says, "Well I think that's enough of the sordid details. Let's focus on strengthening the current relationship, since clearly you've already gone through the whole trial by fire thing. You're still friends, and now we're all in this together."

Rather than pleased, Mercedes looks like she's in shock. Joe tries to change the subject. "Uhh, umm, Mercedes did you need something? Or did you come over to hang out? You know that you are more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks for the offer, but I—I forgot what it was I needed. I'm sure it will come back to me later." She turns on her heels and makes her way back to the door. Not noticing Anthony close on her heels.

With a dubious look on his face, to her backside, Anthony shrugs, "Well I guess you can't handle the truth?"

…

Later that afternoon, Mercedes tells Quinn what happened.

She stands up quickly after listening in quiet shock. "Well I'm going to march right over there and set Joe straight about that Rash."

"No Quinn, you can't."

She frowns, "But we have proof that he's done nothing but cause trouble."

Mercedes releases a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, but then we'd have to come clean about _everything_. Rashad pushed, but we pushed back even harder. You think that he doesn't have pictures of the beatings Sam and Santana gave him?" Quinn tries to digest exactly what 'everything' could entail. "You weren't there. He didn't lie directly. I couldn't _not_ agree. This sucks."

Pacing Quinn prattles off, "But he left out critical details. Just let me put things in to perspective. First there was the whole putting Sam into the hospital, and then there was the stole—"

"Quinn, that's sweet, but I can't let you do that." Mercedes reaches out a hand to stop Quinn mid-pace. "I can't let you risk your friendship and more than friendship with Joe by telling him the rest of the story. I'm sure that he'd drop Anthony like a bad habit, but I'm pretty sure that he'd drop us too. I just don't see how we can tell him and not come out looking just as dirty as that Rash." She shrugs, "Besides, there's not much that he can do at this point that he hasn't already tried. He forced himself on me on my very own front porch. He tried to basically get my boyfriend killed. He tried to break the hearts of 3 of my very best friends in the whole wide world. And those are just the big things."

Throwing her arms up into the air, Mercedes contines. "So what, he followed me here. He told me that he would." Then she gives a noncommital shrug. "So what, I put up with his stalkerfreak self for over a year at McKinley, I sure as hell can make it a few more months until Sam gets here and kicks his ass again." After a pause she adds, "Puleese. I could kick his ass myself if it came down to it."

"I know that you're mostly right, but I don't like the idea of hiding all of this from Joe and especially from Sam. The idea of that parasite latching onto my boyfriend skeeves me out. And you know that Sam would be on the next flight out if he knew."

"Which is why he can't know. He really wants to earn his way here. I just want to give him the time and space to do it in. Besides, Joe and Rory are smart, well Joe is smart, and Rory is Rory. Either way Anthony got the jump on them before we got here, but he's a snake. He can't hide in the grass forever. The temptation to come out and take a bite is way too strong."

Quinn looks dubious, but reluctantly she agrees to hold her tongue for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>And now the true end.<strong>

Of course there will always be the Rash that just won't go away (Princess976 forever in your debt for that moniker.). If he did go away this story would have been too fluffy, and I abhor too fluffy.

That burning feeling will be with us until just about the bitter end.


End file.
